SG13 The Suicide Squad
by Cesar A
Summary: First in series. Prisoners form SG-13, the lives of the members of SG-1 and the SGC will never be the same again. Characters from JAG and West Wing appear.
1. Default Chapter

SG-13 The Suicide Squad By Cesar Perez - 

RATING: R

WARNINGS: Violence, Language, Sexual Situations

CATEGORY: Action/Adventure, Romance (Daniel/Sam, Jack/Janet, Other/Other), Drama, Humor, Crossover (Jag and West Wing)

SPOILERS: To many to mention

TIME FRAME: Season 6 (Meridian Never Happened, so Daniel is here.)

SUMMARY: A group of hardened convicts join the SGC as the suicide squad. No one will ever be quite the same again.

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Stargate, Jag, and the West Wing are not my property. No infringment is intended as this is done all in the name of Fan Fiction and fun.

Star gate: SG13 By Cesar Perez

PROLOGUE:

Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, Kansas

Death Row

The night was quiet for a change, well as quiet as a prison ever got. There were no alarms tonight, no guards running around trying to find out what inmate had just gotten shanked or just got gang raped. No new prisoners, who you would have to lay awake listening to cry all night long because of the desperate fear that they now felt gripping their hearts. No, tonight was blissfully quiet and most of the prison was thankful for the one night that everyone could get some much needed sleep. All the cells were blissfully silent, but not all the prisoners were asleep. Across the prison in the section that housed death row, one light was still on. At least one person was lying awake tonight.

Gabriel Michael Fuentes sat in his darkened cell the one overhead light barely making a dent in the pervasive darkness that surrounded him. Sitting alone in the semi darkness, he pondered the joke which most people call life. Gabriel had not wanted much from life, indeed he had not expected much from it at all. He had been born poor and he had fully expected to die that way as well. The only thing that he really wanted was a family, like the one, which he never had. Just a loving wife and if he were lucky maybe a couple of kids, yeah, a boy and a girl, maybe a small house somewhere in the country. Modest dreams compared to most that wanted riches and the power to do anything that they wanted to do. However life had decided differently for Gabriel, he actually once had a wife and a child, but that was long ago and it was taken away from him. Looking up at the calendar at the X's that ticked off the days, he saw that he had barely five days left now, five days until it was all finally over. It is a strange thing to know exactly when it is that you are going to die, the exact date and time of your death. Gabriel had always assumed that death was something that snuck up on you when you least expected it, something that moved like a thief in the night catching people unaware and unprepared. Well maybe that was the way it was for most people but not for him. His eyes continued to roam throughout the room, finally his eyes settled on his research materials still sitting at his small desk. His thoughts beginning to swirl in his head as they often did these days bringing him back the memories from his life. If he were lucky he would dream about the good times he had, there weren't all that many but there were a few. Most nights, however he dreamt of his life as a boy and the terror and loneliness that he experienced. Sometimes he could hear that muted gunshot that had ended his fathers life, or he would remember beating on his mothers chest begging her to wake up. The hypodermic needle still sticking out of her arm, her face waxen, pallid, and so still her breathing ragged. Lately though he had been dreaming of his time here in prison and in the end looking for just some hope at the end of his life. Hoping to just get one bit of good news before the end.

"God I hope I hear from him soon, I just want to know." He thought silently to himself "To know that I accomplished something in this life that was memorable, even if it was only for a day or two. I wonder if they give doctorates posthumously." He wondered.

He remembered showing his thesis to his professor who had decided to pay his student a social call.

Professor Embry had sat reading the materials that his student had presented and shook his head as he flipped through the thick sheaf of papers.

"This is explosive stuff." He had said finally putting the thesis down. " One hell of a thesis statement." Shaking his head he tapped the pages in the binder "I can't say that I agree with you because I don't, and I have about a million questions that I could ask, but you've seemed to cover most of them here." He said once again flipping through the pages. "I just need the time to go through this properly."

Gabriel sat back in the chair proud of the final product of his work. It had not been easy finding books about ancient cultures in prison; it had proven to be quite a challenge. If it had not been for the man in front of him supplying the necessary materials for him, he never would have been able to do it. Gabriel would never have been able to finish his doctoral dissertation "Well professor I just finished it, is there a chance that I can hear back from the committee, I mean I only have three weeks left."

"In time for the deadline." Embry's eyes snapped wide as he looked up at Gabriel "Gabe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean."

Gabriel chuckled waving away the panic he saw in the older man's eyes "Don't worry about it doc. I know what you meant." Then pointing to the papers "So do you think that I have a shot here?" He was almost afraid to ask; afraid to have his hopes raised even one last time. All too often, in his life his hopes had been raised only for him to helplessly watch as those same dreams and hopes crashed down a deep dark chasm. Each time that would happen a little bit, more of his soul seemed to be chipped away and wither into dust. Hope was for the lucky and the strong, he had not been either for a very long time.

"Well" Embry considered not wanting to get his student's hopes too high "Yes I think you do, although I think that your subject matter is a little insane. Believe me when I say that I have seen worse. I once had a student write a thesis on the possibility of Star Wars being real and he got his doctorate."

Gabe smiled running his fingers through his long hair "Hasn't anyone ever thought about what I have written?" he asked in wonder "I mean how can no one else wonder about these things?"

Embry thought a moment and snapped his fingers "Yes there was one Doctor who thought the same." Snapping his fingers repeatedly trying to remember the young man's name, it was right on the tip of his tongue. Embry remembered a rainy afternoon and a young archeologist had spouted off his theories on ancient Egypt and other cultures.

"Johnson, Jameson...Jackson, yes Dr. Daniel Jackson." He smiled proudly that he had actually remembered the name "He had a theory very similar to yours, a very promising young man as I remember but his career was cut tragically short when he went public with his ideas. I mean it's one thing to write your thesis dissertation on the subject of aliens coming to earth and helping to build ancient civilizations, but it is an entirely different situation to announce it publicly." Putting the papers into his brief case he shut it and stood up "I'm going to take this immediately to the board, I'm going to make sure that they go through your thesis first. I'll explain without going into details the rush and should get back to you in maybe two weeks."

Gabriel stood up extending a hand "Thank you doctor."

"No thank you Gabe." Pausing before leaving he turned to him once again "You know I was thinking of retiring."

"No not you Doc!" Gabriel protested to the older man "You've got so much to teach still."

"Yes me" He sighed sadly shaking his head he explained "I've spent so many years teaching a subject that very few people care about anymore. Everyone wants to learn about computers and science; no one wants to learn ancient history anymore. They take it because it is a requirement, and then they half ass it through the entire course. Then one night, I was arrested for drunk driving, the judge ordered me to five hundred hours community service. To teach inmates about ancient cultures, and there you were. Curious, asking questions, disagreeing with me, and you challenged me as no other student has in twenty-five years. You have changed my prospective on life Gabe, and for that I am forever grateful. You've given me back my hope for the future." He told Gabriel truthfully

Back in his cell, Gabriel closed his eyes trying to let sleep come and take him away for a little while. To dream about life before the "incident" as the military tribunal had called it. He had been so close then, so close to realizing his dreams of a home and a family of finally having all he ever wanted. Then one day, POOF, it was all gone. Like a wave coming up on shore and destroying a sandcastle, his sandcastle. After all, that he had suffered and endured through out his childhood all the crap that he was able to over come. To become someone respectable and respected, honorable. Then one day with one accusation it was all gone, it hadn't been just a wave it had to be a fucking tsunami, it completely destroyed any hope of having a life. No one had believed him not even Daisy; he remembered the day that she had to take the stand. He could see it in her eyes, oh, she had told the truth as she knew it, that was certain Gabriel could not fault her there. Nevertheless, Gabriel could see it in her eyes that she did not believe him when he told her that there was some mistake because he was innocent. She had not believed him; neither did the military tribunal so now here he sat watching the clock tick away slowly. Tick tock, tick tock, soon it will be over, tick you are alive tock you are dead, tick tock, tick tock.

Gabriel had only one more wish and that was to be able to hold Daisy one more time, just once, kiss her tender lips, and to see his daughter once more hug her and tell her that he loved her more than life itself, tell them and make them believe that he really was innocent. Then he could die without that nagging fear that they would always believe him guilty.

Gabriel opened his eyes, sleep as ever eluding him these days. He blinked and he found himself staring at the picture of two people sitting on a chair that sat on his desk just a few feet away. Daisy Hammond was the best thing that had ever come into his miserable life, he had told her most of what he had been through in life. Not everything though, there was always that fear that she would be disgusted with him, with the things he had done to survive and leave him. That was the one thought that he could never get out of his head, even when they were together. The constant nagging fears that he was not good enough for her. Daisy came from a good and loving home, a happy family with lots of sisters and nephews and nieces and a father who was a general in the air force. And she had fallen for a man like Gabriel, who had been shocked to learn that such things like loving families actually existed outside the make believe world of television. He didn't understand why, why a woman who had so much going for her, smart, beautiful and could either make his day with her smile or destroy it with a frown. Her father George Hammond knew, he took one look at Gabriel and knew that he was trouble; there was just something that radiated off him. Anger, rage that was barely held in check, mementos from his own troubled childhood. George knew that it was something that could snap at any moment and become dangerous and even deadly. Yes, the senior Hammond knew, but still for the sake of his daughters happiness he welcomed Gabriel into his home, which also shocked the hell out of Gabriel. Eventually he and George were becoming good friends there in the end, just before it all came apart.

"How long ago was that?" Gabriel wondered looking at the calendar "Ten years in August. My, my how the time does fly." He remarked to the darkness, his only constant companion these days.

Daisy must be married with children by now, and as always when he thought of Daisy, he'd remember that meeting that he had with her before they locked him up.

It had been just outside of the Court where he had just been sentenced. He remembered like it was yesterday the tears that streaked her beautiful face as she hugged him for the last time. She had promised to visit him every chance she had. Gabriel was in shock, he had been so sure that once they heard the evidence that he would be vindicated. After all this is America, things like this just do not happen. How could they convict him when they did not even know if the woman was dead? No body, no conviction, it seemed so simple to him. How could anyone ever think that he would do such a thing to a woman he once thought he loved. Finally, he registered that Daisy was there but he could not even hug her, the MP's had already handcuffed him. Tears rolled down his face as he said his goodbyes to her, begging her to keep an eye on Josie his daughter. He looked at the general who was sadly shaking his head at him and trying to take his daughter away, away from the broken dreams and the broken promise of a life together. He remembered looking at his lawyer Lt Harmon Rabb and his words that he would get started on his appeal as soon as possible. In the beginning Daisy had visited him every week, that was his only salvation from the actual hell he was living in, the day to day struggle and fight to stay alive. Daisy always brought with her words of hope and news of how his appeal was going, how Josie was getting along with his family. Although he did find it amusing that, his family hated him, but loved his daughter. Yes, Daisy had visited every week that is until he lost the appeal. After that, she would come once every couple of weeks, then it was once every couple of months, and soon the visits stopped all together. He would write to her as well as his daughter, long letters telling them that he was alright, but that he needed them, just a note, a call anything to give him a glimmer of hope, to know that he wasn't alone as he'd been most of his life. All his letters were returned unopened, stamped return to sender. That was the day that he had truly given up all hope, if he could not convince the woman he loved and his own daughter that he was not guilty, then he could convince no one. Gabriel tried to tell himself that it was all right, that he had been alone all his life so this was nothing new. He tried so hard to convince himself that he did not need them, that he needed no one, that he was stronger alone. So what if it was a lie, better a lie that bought a measure of comfort than all the truths, which ripped at his very soul. So close, he had been so close but the brass ring had been just out of reach.

"Hey Fuentes!" the guard called out to him

Snapped out of his reverie "What?" Gabriel answered back his eyes never leaving the picture, so fucking close, he thought bitterly.

"Visitors"

Surprised Gabriel tore his eyes away from the picture and sat up "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten." The guard answered, "Look you wanna see them or not it's up to you." The guard did not care one-way or the other. He was already pissed that he had been pulled away from his one quiet evening.

"Them?" Gabriel got up and put on his shoes

Turning his head the guard yelled out "Open cell 17."

Gabriel sat down in a chair and stared at Professor Embry "Hey Professor, how'd you get a visiting privilege here this late." He asked stretching out a hand.

Embry looked nervous as he looked at his favorite student "I can't stay long Gabe, there are some other men here to see you. I had to beg them to give me five minutes with you. By the way here." Embry slid a large manila envelope over to him a smile plastered to his lips.

"Hold it." The guard stepped over to them "I have to inspect that." Opening the envelope the guard looked inside, whistled, and handed it over to Gabriel "Congratulations." He said

Opening the envelope, Gabe took out the document inside.

"Congratulations Doctor Fuentes." Embry smiled

"Gabriel Michael Fuentes, doctor of ancient studies." Gabe smiled "Thank you Dr. Embry." He had done it; he accomplished the one thing left in his life that was truly his, something that could never be taken away from him.

Nervously Embry looked back towards the door "No thank you Gabe, listen I have to go my time is up. Those other men want to see you now."

"What other men?" asked Gabriel confused still hugging his diploma to his chest

"I don't know" Embry told him "All I know is a couple of days after I handed this in to the committee I got a call asking who wrote the thesis and where he could be found. They are government types, scary types." Embry admitted

"I know the kind you mean." Gabriel admitted. "I've dealt with their kind before." Holding his diploma close to his chest, he held out his other hand "I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

Embry shook it off "Thank you, for giving me one last chance to prove that I can actually teach." Shaking hands Professor Embry turned and walked out.

Gabriel sat back down waiting for his next visitor, wondering what the spooks wanted with him, especially now. The door opened and a middle-  
aged man entered dressed in an overcoat his face dispassionate although Gabriel could tell that the man did not like being in these surroundings. "Well join the fucking club, I don't much care for the facilities either." He thought. Close behind him entered a severe looking woman with short blonde hair and thick old-fashioned plastic glasses, which just served to sharpen her already severe features. Her pale skin made her look bloodless her skin pasty white. Gabriel shivered the two made a perfect pair.

The man took the seat opposite from Gabriel while the woman stood just behind him at attention. The man then removed his overcoat and revealed that he was wearing an air force uniform.

"Good evening Dr. Fuentes." The man said politely "My name is Colonel Kennedy."

"Colonel" Gabriel simply nodded at the man not quite knowing what else to do or say.

Kennedy continued to stare at the man opposite him, although his hair was long and unruly the prison time had not seemed to soften him up. He thought.

"I know you are wondering why exactly I'm here, but please bear with me for a moment. I just wish to be sure that you are the right man that I am looking for."

Reaching behind him the woman statue handed him a thick file, looking closely, Gabriel could see that it was his service record.

Kennedy opened it and stared at the picture inside of a younger Gabriel Fuentes in uniform. "You are Gabriel Michael Fuentes."

"Yes" Gabriel nodded

"Lieutenant, United States Navy, special forces trained, Navy Seal Team six. Expert with all forms of weapons and explosives and small unit tactics. You were also martial arts instructor at fort Bragg. Last posted to fort Kinney a small undisclosed base where you trained Air force personnel in unarmed combat and survival tactics for black-ops?"

"Former Lieutenant and yes." Gabriel nodded again

Curiously, Kennedy looked up "If you don't mind my asking what forms of martial arts do you know?"

"Aikido, Kendo, Ninjitsu, and several styles of kung-fu."

Kennedy nodded and went back to the file "You have numerous commendations, and you rose through the ranks very quickly. Purple heart, bronze star, silver star."

"Sir" Gabriel stopped the man "What is it that you want from me?"

Kennedy closed the file and turned to the guard "You may leave us now."

"Sir?" the guard looked confused

Handing the guard a letter he continued "I have permission from your commanding officer to speak to this man alone "Don't worry we will be fine."

The guard looked at the orders and came to attention, saluted smartly and exited the room.

"I read your dissertation." Kennedy admitted to Gabriel "It made for some very engrossing reading."

"Thank you Colonel" Gabriel was more confused than ever "But sir what does that have to do with this?"

Kennedy reached behind him again and received another file "I have received permission from the President of the United States and the Joint Chiefs to offer you a second chance Dr. Fuentes."

"Second chance?" Gabriel asked slowly making sure that he completely understood.

"Yes, after reading your dissertation, I realized that you are just the man that I am looking for to lead a special unit." He handed the file over to Gabriel

Opening it Gabriel began to read, and read and read, his jaw hanging wide open as he scanned page after page. "You mean I was right?" he whispered awed.

Kennedy smiled at the mans reaction "Right on the money, but there is more that we will discuss later if you accept this assignment."

"If I don't?" he was not sure that he really wanted an answer for that one.

Kennedy shrugged "Then you will be taken directly from here to the injection room and your sentence will be carried out immediately."

"But I have five days?" he protested, he had been right after all death was a thief in the night. On this night, however he was dressed as an Air force colonel.

"Not anymore." Kennedy instructed him "You either come with me tonight or you go to your execution." He said coldly

Gabriel looked at the man, he knew that Kennedy was not lying to him, and goddammit he was not ready to die, not yet. Not if there was one chance in hell, that he could live out his dreams.

"What's the catch if I accept." He asked suspiciously, he knew that whatever they wanted it was not going to be easy.

Kennedy smiled he knew that he had the man "You must complete twenty five missions, I will be honest with you, I don't expect you to survive. However if you do, the President has agreed to give you a full pardon."

"A pardon?" His suspicion radar was flashing signals to him to be careful.

"Yes, there are however stipulations." Kennedy warned him

"What?"

"First throughout your time with this unit you will be under lock and key in a cell. You will only be allowed out to train and to do your missions, and when they are complete, you will go back to your cell. There will be privileges allowing you to enjoy some of the base facilities but that will be completely up to me. You will also have no rank, none of your team will, but you will lead them. No one is to know anything about your past or that you were a Naval officer."

Gabriel took a stab in the dark "My team, I take it is also in my situation?"

"Yes" Kennedy answered him "They are all from death row or are lifers and they all have military experience. In fact, I have all their files with me for you to study. If you accept my offer."

Gabriel sat back in his chair "Twenty five huh?"

"Twenty five" Kennedy nodded "Then you will be free."

Gabriel stuck out a hand "Deal"

Kennedy shook his hand and got up to leave "Pack up whatever you want to bring with you we leave in thirty minutes. Welcome to SG-13." Without another word, Kennedy stood up and walked out of the room.

Gabriel rubbed his hand on his shirt to wipe away the sweat from his palm.

"Why do I feel like I've just made a deal with the devil?" He muttered to the empty room.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 1 the meeting 

Cheyenne Mountain facility, Colorado Springs

Next morning 0900hrs.

SG-1 sat in the conference room with Doctor Janet Fraiser and Doctor Daisy Hammond waiting for the general to arrive for the morning briefing. Colonel Jack O'Neill sat back in his chair staring at his team and the assembled doctors. Doctor Daisy Hammond the General's daughter as it turned out, was a new addition to Star Gate Command having arrived only a month earlier, Dr. Warner having been transferred out Area 51 to take up the role of CMO. However, she had quickly become friends with many of the base personnel especially with Janet Fraiser and Samantha Carter. She had actually known Sam for quite awhile since their fathers were good friends. They had also been good friends as young teenagers, but time and distance had stopped the relationship. It was only recently that the two women met after being apart for so long. After getting over the initial shock of seeing each other again, they were trying to rebuild the relationship that they had shared as teens. O'Neill continued to stare at the younger woman who looked like she was just a year or two over thirty and was quite beautiful with long dark hair and creamy tan skin. In fact, as Daniel pointed out to him the day they had all met her, she was the spitting image of another Daisy, Daisy Fuentes the fashion model and actress. It was obvious to Jack that the girl had not inherited her looks from her father, so Mrs. Hammond must have been a beautiful woman.

Sam saw that Jack was staring at the new doctor again, and a small pang of jealousy hit her again. No, it is not jealousy, she told herself he is just a close friend, she just wanted to protect her commanding officer. From exactly what she did not know, Daisy was definitely beautiful and kind. However, definitely off limits, unless you want to incur the General's wrath. Besides just about everyone on the base with the exceptions of the males of SG-1 had hit on the young woman and she had turned every one of them down. Sam did not get it, Daisy had been popular in high school and she had dated a lot. Something must of happened for her to change so much, a woman who looks like Daisy, should not be spending Friday nights alone, but she does, or as of lately with her and Janet. "Damn I have to get a life!" she thought looking around the table.

"I wonder what's keeping the general?" Sam wondered aloud trying to change the thoughts in her mind. Looking around the table her eyes landing on a certain archeologist who was nose deep in yet another book. "Oh if I could only get you to look at me like that." She thought wistfully to herself, just lately, Sam had finally admitted to herself about her true feelings for the young archeologist. When she finally realized that she had these feelings, she found to her shock that she had had them for quite a long time. Perhaps as long as when Sha're was still alive, perhaps as long as she'd known him. That is perhaps why she had not noticed before, Daniel was married and she wouldn't try to come between them so she had squashed those feelings down violently. However, now those feelings were back, it hadn't been easy there had been many nights when she had stayed awake trying to talk herself out of it. Trying to tell herself that he was her best friend, more like a brother. Then the evil part of her mind would cut in and say "Yes but you don't want to rip Mark's clothes off and kiss every inch of his body like you want to do with Daniel". However, Daniel did not think that way, Sam knew that he saw her as a sister, a colleague and not as a woman or a lover. Sam had decided that she could live with that, well for now at least. Yet, eventually those feelings in her had to be, needed to be addressed or she risked losing part of herself.

"Yes" Teal'c said precisely snapping Sam's mind back to the present "It is not like General Hammond to be late."

Just then a very red-faced General Hammond entered the room, everyone stood up at attention.

"Sit down everyone." General Hammond sat and began "I'm sorry I'm late but I just got off the phone with the Joint Chiefs. It seems we are getting a new SG Team today." He told them

Sam smiled their efforts were beginning to pay off "That's great sir we sure can use the help, so SG-18."

"SG-13, Major." The general corrected her.

Jack looked up surprised "I thought we agreed to skip thirteen, it's bad luck." Jack remembered that there had been actually two SG 13 teams. After both teams were wiped out in less than six months, it had been decided to leave the number 13 alone. Since that time the SGC hadn't lost an entire team.

General Hammond looked up tiredly "This is going to be a special unit Colonel, and it is going to prove to be a pain in the ass more so for some of us than others." He said pointedly looking at his daughter who stared back confused

"Sir?" she asked respectfully

"SG-13 is the special designation for the suicide squad." Hammond said evenly "They are going to be given the missions that are deemed to dangerous for regular SG teams."

Jack nodded in understanding "You mean missions with no likelihood for success." He knew what it was like to be on that kind of team, only a few years ago he probably would have volunteered to do the job himself. "STOP THAT", he ordered himself, "that was a long time ago you aren't that man anymore." He reminded himself.

If the general knew what Jack was thinking he did not let on "That is correct Colonel."

Janet looked shocked; every SG team took chances with the unknown that came with the territory. However to deliberately send a team into harms way was wrong.

"They are all volunteers I take it." Daniel looked just as shocked as everyone else did

"In a manner of speaking." The general admitted this was going to be the hard part

"In a manner of speaking?" Jack asked, "What does that mean sir?"

Hammond sighed "It means that our old friend Colonel Kennedy, has whispered in the right ears and has gotten not only the authorization to form this team, but that they are out of my direct command." Looking around the room, he saw his best and brightest and admitted to them "They are all convicted criminals."

Daisy's eyes opened wide and her mouth began to open and close, no one noticed. Criminals who had the training to do these kinds of jobs, no it could not be him, they would not....

"Criminals?" Jack said incredulously "Here? How the hell ..." he began angrily

"Colonel that's enough." The general warned, "Each man and woman was chosen for their particular skills, they are all former military taken from our own stockades. Dr. Jackson I will need you and Major Carter to get them up to speed on the gate and what we do here."

"Yes sir." Daniel agreed "But sir there is much more to it than that as you know." He said staring wide-eyed at the general still unable to believe that the military would actually form a suicide team.

Hammond did indeed know "Yes I do know Dr. Jackson, as I said each member of this team is a specialist in their own area. The team's leader has a doctorate in ancient studies as you do. In fact, I was given a copy of his dissertation."

Sliding it across the table to Daniel "It makes for some very interesting reading."

Picking it up Daniel opened up the thick folder "The influence of extraterrestrial beings on the ancient civilizations of earth?" Daniel began to scan the pages "By Gabriel Fuentes, wow." He muttered as he read

Daisy's eyes flashed to her father "Gabriel?"

George Hammond nodded "I'm sorry Daisy, but yes."

Eyes opening wide, her heart constricting "Gabriel is coming here?" she asked again

By this time, everyone was staring at the young woman wondering what was going on, why she was so pale.

George Hammond looked at his daughter, his heart breaking for her. He still remembered the nights after the trial when he would find his daughter in her room crying her heart out. The pain she felt every time she visited him in prison, the pain when she returned his letters unopened. She had been unable to take it back then, the pain and heartbreak had proven too much for her. George's only hope was that she had gotten stronger over time.

"He's already here." He told her, then turned his attention back to business as he hoped his daughter would "Major Fraiser, and Captain Hammond get your sick bay ready, SG 13 will be down shortly and they will be given physicals to make sure that they are fit for duty. SG1 you will stay behind to greet SG13, then Major Carter and Dr. Jackson will stay behind to fill them in on our operations here. Dismissed." The General stood up, as did the others and without another word the general left the room.

Janet immediately turned to Daisy whose face was still white. "Who is Gabriel Fuentes?" she asked

Looking up at her boss and Sam who had come around the table as well "He was the man I was supposed to marry." She said simply. Everyone in the room became silent.

Janet stood up "Come on Daisy, let's go down to sickbay and you can tell me about it. Sam meet us for lunch?" Janet knew that Sam would want to know everything as well.

"Sure, I'll be there." She promised patting Daisy on the shoulder hoping to give her strength "It will be alright Daisy." She promised knowing that she would protect her friend if she could.

"Wow." Jack muttered when they were gone

"Wow is right sir." Catching his eye Sam nodded "I'll find out and let you know." She told him

"O'Neill I am confused" the big jaffa turned to him "I understand the necessity for warriors to risk their lives and I understand that sometimes warriors must be sacrificed that is the way of the Goa'uld. But I thought that Humans did not do things like this."

Jack shook his head "These are not warriors Teal'c they are the scum of the earth."

"I have got to meet this man." Daniel spoke up still reading the thesis; completely oblivious to everything that had just happened "He has things in here that I never thought of, well before I got involved with the Star gate." He smiled at the others.

"You are staying as far away as possible from these guys." O'Neill warned "These guys will eat you up and spit you out Danny. And they will stab you in the back as soon as look at you."

"You are right there Colonel." A voice called out to them

O'Neill recognized the voice immediately and stiffened in response "What are you doing here Kennedy." He asked remembering the last time the man had been here he had tried to take Teal'c for some "experimentation".

"I am here to meet with my team." He said simply

"Your team?" Sam asked obviously as disgusted as O'Neill was.

"Yes" he told them taking a seat "Doctor Jackson, Tilk."

"That's T-E-A-L-'C" Jack stretched out the word for him

Kennedy ignored him and continued "Yes, I will be the one who decides what missions SG13 will go on." He informed them

Leaning back in his chair Jack sighed, "I guess that means you are going to be staying awhile."

"Yes, ah I hear them coming now."

The sounds of chains rattling could now be heard getting louder as they approached the briefing room.

"You made them walk up here in chains?" Daniel asked disgustedly "Where do you think that they are going to go?" he motioned around the solid mountain.

Kennedy shook his head swiveling his seat to face the man "Colonel O'Neill was correct doctor Jackson, these men and women are the scum of the earth. They will kill you as soon as look at you."

SG1 watched as the first man entered the room. They immediately noticed how the man quickly scAnnied the room to see what he was facing. He was tall about Daniels height of 6'1" but this man was much wider and his dark eyes almost appeared to be black, they were dead, almost like a sharks eyes, cold, calculating and deadly. Dressed in orange coveralls he quickly shuffled into the room as fast as his ankle chains allowed. Behind him followed the biggest woman that Jack had ever seen. Standing at least 6 feet tall with long black hair that reached halfway down her back, with startling blue eyes. She is an attractive woman but with more muscles than Jack and Daniel put together, she also shuffled into the room. The next man was also large and also tall standing at least 6 foot 7 inches tall, completely bald the light seemed to shine off his ebony skull, his face also showed no emotion yet in his eyes you could see the disdain in which he felt for the others seated around the table especially for Kennedy.

"Whoa" Thought Jack "Kennedy you had better never let yourself be caught alone with this guy."

The next two in caused everyone around the table to do a double take. The two men were identical twins both with blonde hair and with blue eyes they stood about six feet and were about Daniels size. In decent shape but nowhere near the size and mass of the rest of the group.

Colonel Kennedy faced his 'men' and made the introductions "SG1 may I introduce you to SG13. From left to right our archeologist and expert on ancient cultures Dr. Gabriel Fuentes, next is our astrophysicist Dr. Antoinette Yates, next is Lincoln Washington expert tracker and field medic, and the twins are Simon and Samuel Pierson, both expert marksmen."

Daniel stood up immediately and crossed over to them holding out a hand "Dr. Fuentes a pleasure to meet you. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Gabriel smiled inwardly "This guy is either not too smart or incredibly trusting." He thought

Taking the hand, he shook it "Dr. Jackson, I've heard of you." He said politely

Daniel smiled embarrassed "Really? Oh I just started reading your dissertation, I would like to discuss it with you."

"Later Danny" Jack came up to him and pulled him back disgustedly, wouldn't he ever listen.

Jack faced the 'leader of the group' and studied him they stood almost nose-to-nose, neither man blinking.

"What you want to make out?" Gabriel asked as the other prisoners laughed

One of the guards came up from behind and smashed his rifle butt into his kidneys. Gabriel fell to his knees, his breath knocked out of him, he began to dry heave.

"Behave Fuentes." The Guard snarled

"That's enough corporal." Sam yelled from the side seeing the pain the man was in.

"Yes corporal that's enough, now uncuff the men and take up position." Kennedy told him

The guards fAnnied out as the corporal unlocked the men.

"Please be seated." Kennedy told them "And let's get this started."

Janet sat in her office with Daisy as the young woman told her about her ex-fiancé and about his crime for which he was convicted. Janet was sorry for the young woman, imagine falling in love with a convicted murderer.

"The worst thing is I think it was all my fault." Daisy admitted bitterly

Janet shook her head, she knew Daisy better than that "What are you saying Daisy of course it wasn't your fault."

Daisy shook her head violently "If I hadn't kept pushing him to get away from that crazy ex-wife of his."

Janet knew the beginning of a story when she heard one "You mean he was married before?" she asked settling herself down for a long story.

Daisy nodded grabbing a tissue from the box on Janet's desk "You see Gabe is a self made man, he has no family, well at least none that will claim him. His mother was Japanese, his father Colombian they met and fell in love. His mother came from a very well respected and wealthy Japanese family while his father did not; he was a musician a very good one from what Gabe told me, he was from what they call the 'wrong side of the tracks'. She was disowned by her family, and as it turned out his father was an alcoholic."

Janet shook her head trying to imagine what growing up there must have been like.

"After Gabriel was born, his father got out of control with his drinking. He had not wanted children and he took it out on both of them, a couple of times when he was really loaded he hit them. It wasn't that Gabe's father was so bad, he was just very young and he hadn't come from the happiest of homes either. Still in time he got used to the idea of being a father, and things started to get better. But by this time it was Gabriel's mother who lost it. I guess it was too much for her to deal with her husbands drinking and the demands of a child. So to escape Gabriel's mother turned to heroin, just so she could escape for a while. That left Gabriel alone with his father, by this time he'd given up drinking and was trying to get Gabriel's mother straight. His musical career was starting to blossom and he taught his son to play as well, things were going great for them and it looked like they were going to make it. Then one day when he was five Gabriel's father tried to stop a hold up in a bodega store and the gunman shot him dead. Gabriel was in the store and saw the whole thing happen."

Janet closed her eyes, her heart breaking for a small innocent child. Who by five years old had seen and experienced more violence than most people do in a lifetime.

Daisy took another tissue, wiping her nose she continued "His mother went back to her family and begged them to take her child at least if not her. Her father agreed, with the proviso that she checked herself into rehab and got cleaned up. It was not much better for Gabriel there either, you see he was a half-breed not fully Japanese and it did not help that he looked like his father and not oriental at all. Gabriel was treated more like a servant and worse a punching bag for the family students.

"Family students?" Janet asked confused

Daisy nodded "You see his mothers family, the Tanaka's are a samurai family, and they very much believe in the old ways. Especially when it came to marital arts training, every member of the family or clan as it were are trained from a young age to be samurai. That included martial arts training, in the beginning Gabriel was used to be practiced on by the others. Gabriel stayed in a small house on his grandfather's estate with his great uncle Chun-li. The Tanaka's are a very wealthy family who could have easily afforded to take proper care of a little boy. Imagine Janet, Christmas day at your family's home yet you get no gifts. No one comes to wish you a merry Christmas, instead you are all alone and watch through a window while the rest of your family sits around eating Christmas dinner. The only one who took any care or any interest of Gabriel was his Great Uncle Chun-li who like him was also a family outcast because he was half Chinese. That is where they made their mistake." Daisy smiled "You see Chun-li was not just any outcast, Chun-li was also a martial arts master, I guess that he felt a kinship with a little six year old boy, you know someone who was just like him. So, he taught him all his secrets, especially the ancient secrets of his father. Ninjitsu. Anyway that was his life for the next ten years, by this time his mother had been accepted back into the family except that she was not allowed to visit her son, she had to pretend that he did not exist. Soon she remarried to a respectable Japanese man and forgot all about her first-born son so that she could build her new family with brothers and sisters that Gabriel was never allowed to meet. Gabriel was told when he asked about his mother that she didn't want to see him, that he was just a biological mistake." Daisy said bitterly

Janet felt disgusted, to treat a child in such a fashion; there was absolutely no excuse for it. It is a sad truth that most people who have children have no business raising them. They let the children fend for themselves no one helps them or cares for them, and then society wonders why all of a sudden there are so many criminals running around. It was no wonder that this boy had grown up to be the way that he is. What would he have been like if he had been loved and cared for instead of scorned because one of his parents wasn't exactly what you would wish for your daughter. Janet turned her attention back to Daisy who had still been speaking.

"When Gabe was sixteen his grand father came to him and laid out Gabriel's future for him. Gabriel was to take a job in the family business as a mail boy, no more school, no college, no nothing, no choice. If he proved himself worthy maybe in twenty years he would be put in charge of the mailroom, it was that or nothing. Gabriel took nothing." Daisy said proudly

"She still loves him" Janet thought but said nothing, still it showed Janet something else. Gabriel Fuentes was and probably still is a very proud man.

"Chun-li gave him some money and Gabriel ran away and for the next two years he lived on the streets, still he went to school everyday and got his diploma." Daisy shook her head in sadness "Gabriel won't talk about those years he spent alone. I get the feeling that he had to do things to survive. Things that he is not proud of, maybe things that were not legal. In his senior year he went to career day at school, you know college recruitment and military recruitment that type of thing. Well Gabriel didn't have the money for college so he went to the military recruiters and started talking to them, the Navy recruiter is the one that grabbed his attention with talk about sailing the seven seas and visiting all sorts of foreign ports, having a different girl in every port. He arranged for Gabriel to take the ASVAB (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery) test, you know to see what he was qualified to do. Gabriel scored in the 98 percentile; his recruiter checked his grades and saw that Gabriel was one of the top students in the school. He sat down and talked to Gabriel, he told me that his recruiter was the first person who really talked to him. The first one who seriously seemed to care about him and his future so Gabriel told him the truth that he had no money to go to school, and no home to go to. So, the recruiter pulled some strings and got Gabriel an interview with the review board of Annapolis, and they accepted him. At that time, he was dating another senior in high school Amanda Cunningham. When she got pregnant Gabriel married her, they had a daughter, Josie." Daisy stopped thinking "My God she must be sixteen by now." Shaking her head, she continued the story "Personally I think that she got pregnant, as a way to trap him, to get away from her family, and it worked. Anyway, they kept the marriage a secret while he went to school, she got an apartment off base and he came home when he could. He graduated an ensign and because of certain skills that he'd shown in Annapolis he was recommended and talked into joining the Navy Seals."

"The Seals?" Janet said obviously impressed "Tough bunch of guys, they are the ones who gave Colonel O'Neill some of his training."

Daisy nodded "Yes and Gabriel flew through their training, he told me that it was much easier than the training his uncle gave him." She smiled, and then frowned when she continued "Anyway his 'marriage' had been crap since the beginning and Amanda was developing the reputation of bedding every available man around. At first, Gabriel refused to believe it, but Gabe is not stupid and if it was not for the fact that he thought, that Josie needed her mother he would of left sooner. They were transferred to Norfolk where my dad was stationed, by then he was a Lt in the Navy and also a Seal attached to team six he was a rising star in the service. Josie was six at the time or just turned six. I met him at a Navy formal dance." Daisy closed her eyes remembering that night so long ago "You should have seen him Janet in his dress whites, saber hanging at his side with those cute little white gloves on. I fell for him the moment I saw him, and he fell for me. It was love at first sight for the both of us. He'd filed for divorce and was starting to date again. He was there with some woman, Barbara I think her name was." Daisy shook her head "I was there with some junior officer my father had fixed me up with since I was just home from college. The moment we met, it was like no one else existed." Daisy smiled and Janet shook her head, 'Oh yeah, she still loves him' Janet thought to herself seeing the dreamy expression on her junior officer's face.

"We started dating the very next day. It was then that I started learning things about him." Daisy admitted uncomfortably "Gabriel is the toughest man that I have ever met; he has to be considering how he grew up. I've only seen him fight once." Daisy shivered, and that once was more than enough "The rage and violence that he keeps bottled up is incredible, I was terrified." Janet watched as Daisy's expression change becoming more thougthful "However, with me, he was gentle and always kind and you should have seen him with his daughter. Josie could do no wrong in his eyes; the fight that Gabe got into was because of her. When Josie was about three or four Gabriel started to train her as he had been taught, one day we went on a picnic and Josie was playing around doing flips and things that Gabe had taught her. A group of older teens just out of high school started to tease her, why I do not know. Why boys that age would even bother with a six year old is beyond me. Anyway this was the first time that I met Josie and I could tell that she was just the cutest kid you would ever want to meet. These boys started getting rough with her, so Josie did just what her father taught her. Belted the biggest one right in the balls and ran, the other boys started to chase her. I knew it was going to be bad the minute I saw Gabriel's face. He put all four of those boys in intensive care for chasing his daughter. As for Josie, she was scared to death but she forgot it quickly. That's the type of kid she was, sweetness and love, oh what a beautiful sweet girl, the Japanese that Gabriel didn't inherit was passed on to her, except that she got her mothers green eyes." Reaching for her bill fold Josie pulled out a picture handing it to Janet

"Oriental with green eyes?" Janet smiled looking at a picture of a five or six-year-old girl Janet's eyes opened wide "Oh she's beautiful." Proudly her father stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder dressed in dress whites smiling to the camera, sitting in a chair was Daisy proudly holding the child in her lap. If Janet had not just been told, she would have assumed that Daisy was the mother of the girl. She had that look in her eye, that maternal instinct, although from the picture Daisy could not have been older than twenty or twenty one years old herself at the time and the man looked to be in his mid twenties.

Daisy pointed at the picture smiling, "That was taken soon after they got to Norfolk a few months after we started dating, Josie sang with the Washington opera company that night." She said proudly

"Opera Company, at six?" Janet was shocked looking back at the tiny girl

"Oh she's a prodigy." Daisy told her, reliving that night in her memory, "She sings like an absolute angel, it would bring tears to your eyes."

Daisy shrugged and continued "Anyway soon after Gabriel got to Norfolk he caught his wife in bed with the base commander."

"The base commander?" Janet was shocked "I take it that Gabriel didn't take it well."

"Oh Gabriel was livid, Josie was playing in the living room at the time. He chased the man for about three blocks with a gun; it took ten MP's to drag Gabriel away, four of them ended up in the hospital. It was kept hush-hush because of the circumstances that he had flipped out; they wanted to keep the general's reputation clean, so there were no charges filed against him. He immediately filed for divorce and got custody of Josie. He told me later that what had upset him the most was not that she was cheating on him, but the fact that she had done it in their home practically in front of his daughter. We met about three months later since he had already started divorce proceedings we started dating, but Amanda would not leave us alone. She would call in the middle of the night, or she would bang on the door and scream until we let her in. She would follow us on our dates and try to cause trouble wherever we went. On several occasions, she even threatened to kill me. I begged Gabriel to ask for a transfer, he talked to my father about it and it was agreed that the situation was not good. Amanda was obviously unhinged by then and nothing good could come from that. So, my father arranged it so that Gabriel would be transferred to Japan. Oh, he was so excited! He wanted to see the land where his family had come from; to actually live there was a dream come true for him. He asked me to marry him as soon as the divorce was final. I said yes and we were happy, well except for Amanda. She went to the day care center where Josie was during the day and disappeared with her for three days. Gabriel was losing his mind not knowing where Josie was. Then Amanda shows up and acts as if she did nothing wrong. I guess Gabriel finally snapped, she disappeared one night and was never heard from again. Rumors started to spread that Gabe had killed her; I did not want to believe it. I could not believe it and I would not have believed it unless I had seen what Gabriel had done to those four boys who had chased Josie, I know that he would kill anyone who threatened her life. Then one day we went to his place after a movie and found the Navy investigation service searching his house. They found a bloody knife hidden in his bedroom, the blood turned out to be Amanda's and he was arrested, tried and sentenced to death."

"What happened then?" Janet asked holding out the box of Kleenex to her junior officer

"Well since our plans to go to Japan were out I applied and was accepted into medical school, and at first I visited him every week, then it was every month and soon I just never went back." Choking it out Daisy admitted to her "I just couldn't go back there, seeing him like that, he'd suffered so much in his life and now he was sentenced to die. He wrote to me asking me, begging me to come see him just one more time. Soon I just sent those letters back as well without opening them, I could not take it. It was I who kept at him to get rid of Amanda, I believe to this day that the only reason he did it was to protect Josie and me. I wanted him to get a restraining order against her, at least until we left the country. I never meant for him to actually kill her." Daisy begged for understanding.

Janet came around her desk "It wasn't your fault" Janet consoled her "Gabe made his own decision on how to deal with his ex, it was the wrong decision but it was his. What happened to Josie?" Janet asked trying to change the subject.

"That's the funny part." Daisy chuckled showing Janet that it was anything but funny, "Amanda's parents didn't want anything to do with the little 'chink' child as they so lovingly referred to her. I couldn't take her even though I wanted to but I wasn't family. So Gabe did the unthinkable, he called his grandfather. He came of course, honor demanded it of him. They talked and then his grandfather met his great grand daughter she was staying with my family at the time. Now since Josie looks Japanese she was welcomed into the family with open arms. Gabriel agreed to turn custody over to him if he promised to do his best by the girl; you know private schools, a voice coach for her singing and such. I was there the day that Gabriel signed the papers giving his grandfather custodial rights." Daisy admitted wiping her eyes "I have never in my life seen a look of such desolation in anyone's face, it killed Gabriel to sign those papers. Since then I have kept in touch with Josie over the years, we write each other at least once a week and talk on the phone. But I know that Gabriel hasn't seen her, or spoken with her in ten years."

Janet nodded dumbly wondering what she would do if she had to give up Cassandra. Immediately she knew that it would destroy her.

Janet was snapped out of it when she heard Daisy say, "I can't see him Janet."

Janet shook her head "You can't avoid him forever, he's stationed here now."

"Not yet though, I don't want to see him like this." She pleaded with her

Janet relented seeing the rough shape that Daisy was in having to remember all of this and having to adjust to her former fiancée being on base.

"Okay, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go home and think about this and how you are going to approach it." Janet relented

"Thank you Janet." The younger woman hugged her letting Janet go Daisy quickly left the room.

Janet sat dumbly for a moment when she realized that she still had Daisy's picture. Looking up she saw that Daisy was already gone "Oh well I'll give it back to her tomorrow."

Just then Jack walked in holding his eye, smiling Janet slipped the picture into her pocket and walked over to him.

"What happened to you Colonel?" she asked looking up at him, it really sucks to be short, she thought.

Jack still steaming sat down in a chair "One of those pieces of scum got a shot in on me while I wasn't looking." He said icily

"Let me take a look." As Jack took his hand away, Janet touched the sensitive area making him jump

"Looks like you'll live." She told him "But you are going to have a doosy of a black eye for awhile. Which one did it?" Janet asked curiously

"The she hulk did it." Jack admitted wincing at Janet's gentle probing finger

"She-hulk?" Janet asked as five people in chains were led into the room "Oh!" Janet was surprised to see the huge woman walking with the men.

Antoinette smiled in the Colonel's direction "Did baby get a boo-boo." She asked as the other men started laughing.

"You'll be fine Colonel" Turning to the huge woman, Janet thought evilly "Nobody hits my Colonel that way"

Jack turned away from the behemoth of a woman "We still on for tonight?" he whispered

Janet smiled "Of course, but first I'm going to enjoy giving her a complete physical." She said snapping on rubber gloves.

Jack drew back a bit startled "Oh boy" he thought, "I don't like that look on her face. I had better remember never to piss Janet off." Still he thought it was nice to know that she cared about him.

Two hours later Janet finished with the others and was left with one last examination, Janet left Antoinette to put her clothes back on as the large woman was muttering something about sadistic bitch doctors, causing her to smile.

Her last patient sat calmly with his shirt off waiting for his physical. The nurses who walked past all stopped and asked if there was anything that they could do for him. Janet shook her head and shooed the nurses away but she really could not blame them. Sitting before Janet was a perfect specimen of man, lightly tanned skin with long black hair and handsome face and muscles to die for and die happily. His washboard stomach was something to drool over; you could bounce quarters off that six pack.

"Get over it Janet" she ordered herself "You are dating a Colonel for god's sake. Secretly dating but dating none the less."

Janet reached for the medical report "Gabriel Fuentes?"

Gabriel turned his attention to the doctor and nodded "That's me Doc." He said softly

Janet grabbed the blood pressure cuff and set to work "Daisy was right, he must be something else in those dress whites that the Navy uses." She thought

Twenty minutes later Janet snapped off her gloves "Well Mr. Fuentes."

"Doctor Fuentes" he corrected her

Janet smiled, she'd been right, a very proud man "I apologize Dr. Fuentes, you are in perfect health."

"Thanks." He said getting off the table and putting his orange coveralls back on

"Wait a second" Janet stopped him as she noticed a black and blue mark just starting to come in on his kidneys. "How did this happen?" she asked touching the skin.

Gabriel winced a bit "The guards got a little rifle happy, don't worry about it doc, it's nothing new." He told her resigned to the bruises

Reaching for a container, she handed it to Gabriel "I want a urine sample." She told him

Sighing he took the flask "Where?"

"Just over there." Janet told him showing him the door

Gabriel made his way over to the door and tried to close it when a guard stepped forward.

"No you don't Fuentes, the door stays open." The guard smiled evilly at the other man's discomfort

Janet could see an angry flush creeping into the man's features, but he did as he was told. Janet turned away to give the man what privacy she could. He returned a moment later and handed her the flask, it was tinted red with blood.

"Get in that bed over there I want to do some tests on you." She ordered immediately

"He can't ma'am." The guard informed her

"What do you mean he can't?" Janet fumed at the thought that her orders were actually being questioned

"He has to report for a briefing in five minutes with a Major Carter." He informed her, obviously not happy with the doctor's glare directed at him.

Janet fixed him with an icy stare "I will release him when I think he's ready to go. Do you understand that Sergeant."

The guard shook his head, obviously not liking it himself, but orders are orders "I'm sorry Ma'am, my orders are..."

Janet put her hands on her hips "I don't care about your orders, I will not have you risking the lives of the people on this base."

Calmly Gabriel held out his hands to the guard "Let's go Charlie."

The man sighed in relief "Thanks Gabe, sorry about Wilkens earlier."

"Not your fault." Gabriel nodded knowing that Charlie was one of the few humane guards that the prison had.

Janet watched as the two men ignored her, she was about to say more when the guard named Charlie turned to her, Janet was shocked to see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Ma'am, please don't make it worse on these guys, if were late there are going to be repercussions and they are going to have to pay not you." Charlie Sayers had been a guard a long time. Once upon a time, he thought that he could change the system, now he just wanted to put in his time and get the hell out. Hopefully then the nightmares of prison would end, in his nineteen years as a guard he'd learned the hard way that there was actually very little difference between being a guard and being an inmate. The only real difference was that he got to go home at night.

"Don't sweat it doc, I'll be fine." Gabriel told her as he shuffled out of the room.

Janet closed her mouth she did not like this. Did not like it one bit, she was going to have to talk to the General about this.

Sam was just finishing her briefing, she was impressed with this group of criminals especially with Antoinette Yates. The woman was as big as a house but she asked intelligent questions, and was just as enthralled with the star gate as she was. They had argued back and forth for twenty minutes on some point of physics, and Sam had to finally admit that she had been wrong in one of her calculations. She also knew that Daniel had been just as impressed with Gabriel, and they also had argued but their argument had to be settled later with the aid of some texts. Sam was just about to call the meeting for lunch when Kennedy showed up. Immediately the prisoners who up until then had been laughing cracking jokes all shut up instantly, and Sam realized that Kennedy held the power of life and death over these people, literally.

"Ah just in time I see." He began "Well I hope I'm not interrupting." He asked politely of Sam

Sam shook her head "No I was just about to call it for lunch. We'll continue afterwards." she told the group with a smile

"Good" turning to the others he said, "I told you all that if you behaved, there would be privileges. To show my good faith and forgetting that business with Colonel O'Neill." Staring hard at Antoinette, who shrugged "I bear gifts." Motioning to the guards, they put several boxes on the table. Reaching into one Kennedy pulled out two cartons of cigarettes.

"Your brand I understand Dr. Fuentes." He said tossing the cigarettes to him

"Thanks, do you mind?" he asked

"Not at all." Kennedy smiled grimly tossing the man a lighter.

"Antoinette a journal for you."

Smiling she took the thick book with ballpoint pen attached "Thank you Colonel."

"And candy bars for the twins."

"Thanks" they said simultaneously

"And some magazines for you Mr. Washington."

Washington took the magazine and immediately opened up the centerfold "Beautiful." He muttered staring at the blonde model leaning up against a 1965 Stingray corvette.

Kennedy looked up to Sam, "Major if you will excuse us please."

Sam came to attention "Of course sir" saluting she turned and left

Kennedy waited until Major Carter left the room then turning to the team leader he began "Okay to business, Dr. Fuentes how soon can you have your team ready."

Gabriel had already thought it out "Ten weeks." He said

"That long?" Kennedy asked suspiciously

"Yes" Gabriel nodded "You see Colonel it's not just a matter of learning about the star gate. Take me for example, I have been out of it for ten years now, Antoinette for six, I mean we are all in good muscular shape but not in good stamina shape. I couldn't run a mile right now if my life depended on it."

"And these ten weeks will consist of?"

Gabriel shrugged as he put out his cigarette "Basically sir, it's a return to boot camp. Get back into shape, and weapons training, the twins might have been good once. However, neither of them has held a gun for five years, Washington is going to have to get training on modern field medicine techniques and how to treat Goa'uld weapon wounds. In addition, we have to go through the star gate a couple of times, to some friendly planet for practice. I want to be sure that we know what to expect when we get to the other side. I want to make sure that we can go through and be combat ready on the other side immediately.

Kennedy smiled; he knew that he picked the right man for the job "Very valid points Dr. Fuentes, I agree."

"I can ask Dr. Jackson to supply the location of a friendly planet where we can prepare or at least conduct our star gate exercises." Gabriel offered

"I'll take care of that, I'll also see that we get some drill instructors up here by day after tomorrow." He told the group.

Gabriel held up a hand, "If I may sir, I'd recommend, some Seal instructors."

"Very good suggestion, Doctor I'll take it under advisement." Kennedy nodded making notes "There are just two things that I want to go over with you." He told them "First, this goes for any team member. If you are injured on any planet, you feel that, you cannot make it back. Alternatively, if you are here, the prognosis of your recovery is not good, and you are in too much pain, you may request a section 13. Upon requesting a section 13, the person in charge of the team will immediately execute that person, painlessly of course. If Dr. Fuentes falls then it is up to Dr. Yates to take over the task. Is that understood?"

They all nodded, all hoping that it would not come to that.

"Second, I know that some of you maybe thinking of trying to disappear while you are off planet since there will be no guards with you. So let me show you this." Reaching into a box, he pulls out a flat band with velcro and a lock.

"Each of you will be wearing one of these every time you go off planet, these are designed to explode if they are tampered with or removed they also work off of body temperature and are very sensitive. They can be set for any amount of time. After you are told of your mission there will also be a time limit imposed, if you are not back in time these bands will explode and kill you instantly, is that understood." Looking around the table, he nods "Good, now go get some lunch be back at 1330 hrs for you're next briefing. You will start physical training the day after tomorrow at 0500 hrs. Dismissed."

Sam and Janet sat in the cafeteria talking, Janet telling her all about what Daisy had told her. Sam shook her head feeling sorry for the man and she began to wonder what the stories of the others had been, what did they do, what had led them to the point they were at now? Janet even told her about the bruise on Gabriel's kidney.

"Yeah I was there when that happened." Sam shivered remembering how the large man had crumpled to the floor "It looked very painful."

"What did he do?" Janet asked curious

Sam shrugged "Nothing, the colonel was trying to stare him down when Fuentes made a joke. Everyone laughed except for the guard who slammed the rifle in his back."

"I don't like this" Janet told her friend "They may be criminals, but they are human beings and beating prisoners like that is just plain wrong."

"I agree with you Janet." Sam agreed with her friend, but what could they do

Just then, the rest of SG1 showed up "Mind if we join you ladies." Jack asked

"Please" Janet smiled looking at Jack's eye "I see the bruise is coming in nice and black."

"Humph! Don't remind me." Jack said putting down his tray "So what's new on the grape vine." He asked the two women; he knew that Janet would have some news to give out.

Janet paused before taking a bite of her sandwich "Nothing much all the talk is centered around our new SG team. You know wondering what crimes they committed to get here."

"Oh that." Jack brushed it off, finally, he knew something before Janet did. This was a moment to savor.

"You know?" Sam asked then remembered, "Of course as second in command here you would have access to their service records."

Jack smiled as he bit into his sandwich. It had been the first thing he'd done after meeting them.

"Well give." Janet whispered curious as hell

Just then, the sounds of chains could be heard coming down the hall and the five prisoners were ushered into the mess hall. The entire room watched as the group were released and allowed to get food, but always with armed guards near them. They were then ushered to a table in the corner, where they sat down and began to talk and eat.

"Well" Jack leaned forward and began to tell them "The twins were convicted on seven counts of stealing military weapons and illegal weapons sales, evading capture and leading the military and police and FBI on a chase through five states. They also managed to do over three million dollars worth of damage to private property. They got fifty years to life. Lincoln Washington was convicted of second-degree murder; he says that the guy was a white supremist who with a bunch of other guys tried to lynch him. The problem is the guy he killed was the base chaplain, and there were no others found in the area matching the description he gave. It was proved that he had made the whole thing up and was sentenced to twenty-five years to life. Dr. Antoinette Yates is the only one that I feel sorry for, even though she gave me this black eye. She was working in a lab out in California on a fusion reactor, one day while she was out at lunch the reactor blew up killing ten people in the lab. Later she was accused by her commanding officer that she purposely set the thing to blow, even though there was really no proof just his word against hers. She claims that the general on the base had been hitting on her and she turned him down. As far as I can see she is either one cold-hearted bitch or she got royally screwed. She was sentenced to death."

"Oh man." Sam whispered looking at the large woman who was sitting back and laughing at something that one of the others had said.

"Dr. Gabriel Fuentes was convicted of killing his ex-wife although no body was ever found. They did find that there was a large insurance policy on her life, which he claims that he knew nothing about, even though he took it out just three weeks before she disappeared. Moreover, they found a bloody knife hidden in his bedroom. Sentenced to death, the sentence was supposed to be carried out on Friday." Talk about luck, Jack thought to himself "Funny thing is although I have their service records, any reference to what ranks they were or what they did in the service has been deleted."

"Well" Janet smiled happily knowing she had information to impart "I don't know about the others but, Doctor Fuentes was a naval officer."

Jack was impressed "How do you know that?"

"Daisy told me all about him." Turning to Sam, she remembered the picture "Oh you want to see his daughter?"

"You have a picture." Jack said amazed at his girlfriend's resources. How the hell did she do it?

"From Daisy." She nodded and handed it to Sam.

"Oh she's beautiful." She said "And he looks good in uniform." Sam raised an eyebrow appreciatively.

"Let me see." Jack asked taking the picture from her "Good looking kid, a lieutenant huh?" Looking closer at the picture Jack was squinting "Is that a SEAL pin I see on his chest."

"Yes SEAL team 6." Janet informed him "By the way Sam, Josie is also something of a child prodigy. She sings opera, she even performed with the Washington opera company once."

"Wow." Jack said passing the picture to Daniel and Teal'c

"Who's the woman?" Daniel asked

"That's Daisy ten years ago." Janet said eyebrows raised

"Really." Jack said looking back at the attractive woman

"So this is an old picture." Daniel nodded handing it back to Janet.

"Yeah Daisy said that Josie must be about sixteen by now."

Jack shook his head staring over at Fuentes "That must mean he was a father at seventeen or eighteen, he's only thirty-four now."

The entire group looked over at the table where SG13 sat eating their lunch, when suddenly one of the marines from SG3 called out for everyone to hear.

"It's bad enough that my taxes pay for these guys, but do we have to eat with convicts as well."

Immediately Antoinette stood ready for a fight, as did the others.

"Sit down." Fuentes ordered them patiently "They are just fucking with us."

"Gabe man!" It was obvious to everyone that the big black man wanted a fight, as did the others.

Gabriel looked up at the big man, "Link, do you want to lose your privileges over some retarded jar-head mother fucker?" he asked reasonably

"Naw man" the large black man sat down "You're right about that."

"Annie sit down."

Antoinette sat back down muttering, "He's coming this way."

"I'll deal with it." He told the others preparing himself

The large marine lance-corporal came over leaning on the table "What did you say convict?"

Gabriel did not even bother to look up "What are you deaf besides being a retarded jar-head motherfucker?"

"Colonel." Sam warned seeing exactly where this was going.

The guards stood around snickering at the reddening Marine; suddenly he lashed out grabbing Gabriel by the throat.

"LANCE-CORPORAL Fragetti!" Colonel Jack O'Neill strode over to the table "You will release that man immediately."

"But sir."

"NOW!" the colonel exploded

The marine released his grip "He's not worth it anyway." He announced and made his way back to his table where he was getting high fives from the rest of his team.

"Captain Reynolds." Jack called out "If you cannot control your men then I will find someone who can and have you replaced as 2IC is that understood."

Reynolds shot out of his seat "Yes sir, understood sir." He said giving his lance corporal a dirty look for getting him in trouble.

The head guard had enough "Okay convicts up." He ordered

"Aw come on man we didn't do nothing." One of the twins said earning him a slap in the back of his head

"Come on let's go." Gabriel said shoving one last bite into his mouth.

Again the rifle slammed into his back "I didn't say you could take another bite convict, now move."

Annie and Lincoln moved over to Gabe and helped him stand.

"Corporal" Jack moved in front of the man "This makes it twice now that you've hit this man for no good reason, do it again and I will personally shove that rifle up your ass." Turning to the other two "Get him down to medical." He ordered

"Yes sir." Lincoln muttered

"Thank you sir." Annie nodded

It was an hour later that General Hammond and Colonel Kennedy entered the infirmary, Hammond could see that one of the beds was taken up by Gabriel Fuentes. Janet looked up, saw the general standing there, standing she came forward, and saluted the general.

"How is he?" asked the general

Janet sighed, "Bruised kidney." She informed him "He's been urinating blood mixed with urine. It's not too bad though he should be fit in a couple of days."

"How did this happen?" asked the general

Janet stared hard at Kennedy not liking him one bit "One of the guards is a little too open with discipline, I was told that he was struck once in the kidney during the morning briefing. I personally witnessed the second blow to his kidney in the mess hall."

"What did he do?" asked Kennedy wondering if he had picked a troublemaker

"Nothing." Janet told them, crossing her arms she stared at the general "The guards ordered them out of the mess hall after one of the other SG teams objected to their presence in there. Dr. Fuentes ordered his men out took one more bite of food and was struck for eating without permission." She informed the general

Hammond turned to Kennedy "Is this the kind of operation that you are running here? Brutalizing men for absolutely no good reason." He asked angrily

Kennedy shook his head "No General it is not, and I promise that it will not happen again. Dr. Fuentes is a valuable commodity."

Gabriel woke to hear loud voices looking over he saw George Hammond standing with the doctor.

"General Hammond?" Gabriel stared at the face from his past.

"You are dismissed Colonel." He told Kennedy heading towards the cot

"Sir if you wish to talk to one of my men..."

Hammond turned and looked like he was ready to explode "Colonel Kennedy this is still my command here and I will speak to whom ever I wish. Dismissed."

Kennedy snapped to attention "Sir" turning he left

Hammond turned to the Janet "Thank you doctor."

"Yes sir" turning she walked away to her desk, still keeping an ear out for the conversation.

Hammond took a seat by the cot "How are you Gabriel?"

"Loafing to tell you the truth, it's not too bad. Hey you got a second star, congratulations sir." Gabriel smiled at the older man, genuinely happy for him.

Hammond smiled "Thank you son, how have you been really?" he asked seriously

"Surviving sir" Gabriel admitted shrugging his shoulders "It's all I can do, just survive."

"How did you get involved with Kennedy, I thought you were smarter than that." Hammond shook his head

Gabriel sighed tiredly "George, my execution was set for Friday. Kennedy came to see me last night, offered me a chance to go on living for a while longer. Besides he said that if I didn't agree, I was to be lead directly to my execution."

Hammond shook his head sadly

"How's Daisy?" Gabriel asked changing the subject to something more pleasant.

Hammond looked up "She's fine, she's a captain in the Air Force now." He said proudly, happy that one of his children had taken up his profession.

"Air force? What about medical school?" Gabriel asked truly concerned about her career.

"Oh she graduated and joined up did her residency at Los Alamos."

"Is she happy?" Gabriel asked hoping that she was

Hammond smiled "I think so, she hasn't complained yet, and you know how she loves to complain."

"Yeah" Gabriel laughed, "General do me a favor, next time you talk to her. Tell her that I understand, and that I only wish her the best."

Hammond smiled patting the young man on the shoulder "I'll do that son, you just get some rest now."

"Yes sir." Gabriel closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

Hammond walked over to Janet's office and opened the door "Daisy left?" he asked already guessing that his daughter had once again run away.

"I gave her the rest of the day off sir, she was very upset." Janet admitted, general Hammond nodded and turned to leave "Thank you doctor." Knowing that he would have to stop by her apartment later and talk to her. Not as her general and commanding officer, but as her father.

"Sir" Janet saluted, hoping she did the right thing in letting Daisy go home.

Chapter 2: The Training

It was two days later at 0500 hours when SG13 was awaken by the yells of drill instructors. Hopping out of their beds, they dressed quickly and began their day of fun in the sunshine.

SG1 and Janet watched topside as SG13 were put through their paces. Many times, they shuddered with memories of their own boot camp experiences. Except that this was infinitely worse, the SEAL instructors knew that they were training convicts and they did not like it one bit. However, instead of complaining they decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to beat the hell out of them.

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" the drill instructors yelled at them as they passed the four-mile mark on their run "My grand mother moves faster than you maggots and she's been dead for ten years."

SG13 ran the course that had been set up for them to train, moving as fast as they could. O'Neill watched the team leader carefully, Fuentes was always in front, except for when one of his people would fall then he would always go back and help the fallen man or woman. Jack sat there shaking his head, it was just the thing that any good commander would do. Be the best, but still take care of your people. Jack was surprised to see that ten years in prison hadn't made Fuentes forget his responsibility to his men.

It was late afternoon when it was decided to have unarmed combat training. The navy seal instructors spoke at length about vulnerable spots in an opponent. Also how to take down an enemy quickly and decisively. The convicts all looked bored at this training, Jack whispered to the others that the cons could probably teach the trainers some things about survival. Soon it was time to square off. It was decided that the guards needed extra training as well, so it was the convict versus the guard. Annie was first.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Sam whispered to Janet secretly hoping that Annie would prevail.

Annie faced the guard settling her feet wide apart. The guard rushed her, Annie waited until the last moment, then quickly stepping aside she threw out one massive arm, clothes lining the guard. The guard did a complete flip and landed on his face.

"Ouch!" Daniel said feeling his own throat

At that moment, another guard came from behind and grabbed the big woman from behind in a chokehold. Annie quickly reached behind her and grabbed the sergeant by his privates causing all the men to wince. Breaking the hold, she quickly grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground in an amazing display of brute strength and body slammed him.

"Oh that's it he's done." O'Neill observed, knowing that the guards were going to remember this training for a while. It was payback time for the cons.

The head trainer smiled "Good Yates. Fuentes you're next."

Gabriel stood up and made his way to the squared circle. Corporal Wilkens pushed his way into the opening.

The corporal pointed at Gabriel "You're going to pay for getting me in trouble convict."

"Oh-oh..." Daniel observed "Isn't that the guy that..."

Teal'c nodded wondering what the Tauri prisoner was going to do "Yes Daniel Jackson, that is the guard who struck Gabriel Fuentes with the rifle."

"I don't like that look on Fuente's face." Sam observed sitting forward, "I think he's looking for some payback."

"GO!" the Seal instructor called

Later no one could really say what move Gabriel used on the man, one moment the corporal was rushing him. The next he lay in a broken crumpled heap, it was over in a couple of seconds. Gabriel calmly walked away, none of the other guards even attempted to try to take him on, none of them were that stupid. The Seal instructors stared at his retreating back wide-eyed.

"Well he doesn't need to learn anymore." One of them observed to the other trainer who simply nodded

"We need a doctor over here!" The instructor called out.

"That's my cue." Janet told them as she made her way to the hurt guard.

They watched as a stretcher was bought out and the man placed on it and taken away.

"OKAY!" the instructor yelled, "Washington you're next, move it."

At the end of the day, SG13 was ordered down to medical to get a once over before dinner. SG1 followed them down and waited with them. Gabriel made his way over to one of the beds.

"Why Corporal Wilkens, what are you doing here?" He asked sarcastically as he took in the mans arm in a cast up around his shoulder. Wilkens eyes opened with fear and hatred of the man.

"You broke his arm, his collarbone and three of his ribs." Janet informed him staring at the large man before her. Daisy was right; Gabriel Fuentes was one tough man.

Gabriel shrugged and turned away from the man without another look. What he saw then stopped him cold.

"Daisy?" His heart began to hammer in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat. Ten years and she still affected him this way!

"Captain Hammond" Daisy corrected him "Over here I need to take your blood pressure." She ordered moving away from Janet and the others. All of who stared after them.

Gabriel moved in shock seeing her again, sitting down on the table Daisy closed the curtain cutting everyone else out of view.

"Hello Gabriel." She said softly unsure of what to say to him.

"Daisy you look great, more beautiful than ever." Gabriel began "I spoke with your father the other night he didn't say anything about you being here."

"I asked him not to." Daisy admitted remembering how she had begged her father that night not to say anything, "I didn't know what to say to you, or how to feel about seeing you again."

Gabriel nodded "I understand, I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable. To tell you the truth I do not know what to say either. Except that I've missed you."

"Have you spoken to Josie?" she asked trying to change the topic.

Gabriel shrugged "No." He admitted

"Why?" she demanded, wanting to know why Gabriel had turned his back on her.

Smiling bitterly Gabriel told her "She found out what I was convicted of, she hates me."

Daisy sighed, yeah that would do it, "I'm so sorry Gabe." She said taking his hand in her own, Daisy knew from talking to Josie that the one true way to stop a conversation cold was to bring up her father.

A half-smile appeared on his face "Just the last bit of my life turning to shit, what else is new." He said resignedly

Daisy took a deep breath and continued "Gabriel listen, I just wanted you to understand why I never came back."

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel told her unable to look her in the eye.

Daisy could see that the fact that she never returned still hurt him "I have to say this." Taking a deep breath she let it all out "I could not bare to see you locked up; I loved you too much to see that pain in your eyes. The other reason was that I felt responsible."

Gabriel looked surprised "Responsible for what?" Then it dawned on him "For Amanda?" At her nod, Gabriel sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but I didn't, I never hurt Amanda. Yes, I was mad, yes there were times when I could have strangled her. But I swear to you I never touched her." He pleaded with her, trying to make her believe him.

Tears began to form in her eyes "Oh God Gabriel I wish that I could believe you, but the evidence was there." She turned to leave "I can't do this I'm sorry."

"Daisy" Gabriel pleaded, "Please if you will just listen for one moment."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Daisy rushed out from behind the curtain wiping the tears from her eyes

"Oh no." Janet whispered to Sam

Janet made her way behind the curtain; Gabriel just sat there a lost look on his face. Looking up he saw Janet.

"Hey doc." He mumbled seeing the look on her face Gabriel shook his head "You know don't you." It was not a question.

Janet nodded; she also knew that the man before her was also in pain.

"I don't know how to get through to her, she still doesn't believe me."

The weeks flew by and the training of SG13 continued, and it just continued to get harder and harder and more unforgiving. Injuries, sprains, cuts, and abrasions were the normal course of the day for each member, although none of them ever complained. SG1 would often sit watching the training as it went; General Hammond had put SG1 on stand down for a few weeks to help keep an eye on the new team. To ensure that they were not being abused to badly. Each member of SG1 had their own feelings for what they witnessed, brutal was one word that had come to mind often. It was the same on base, by this time, all the SG teams had either heard of or seen SG13, and no one made it easy for them. Catcalls, insults were constantly hurled their way, many trying to provoke fights with the team. During meals, other members of SG teams would "accidentally" shove or trip a member of the team causing them to drop their trays and the guards would not allow them to get another. Yet, when that member of the team arrived at their table. The other members of the team would give that member food from their own trays. O'Neill watched and reported as ordered by the general as did the others, but he saw what the others did not. The more outcast SG13 became the closer the bond between them became. Where once they were five criminals who probably would have fought each other to death for a pack of cigarettes. Now they were a tightly knit unit who took care of one another, five people standing as one to protect each other from the rest of the world, and standing defiantly.

It was always Gabriel Fuentes who calmed his team down; he was the one who would remind the others of losing privileges for fighting, or maybe even being sent back to prison. Finally, even he got tired of it, and soon it came to a head. During their seventh week of training with the SEAL instructors, they held armed to unarmed combat training. The aggressors were given weapons while SG 13 had to fight it out barehanded. Other SG teams had volunteered to go up against them to 'help' in their training. Gabriel went forward and waited while the other teams were given knives that had their sharp edges heavily taped down as not to actually cut. He faced two members of the SG 3 marines and waited. Lance Corporal Fragetti smiled at his friend and pulled off the tape from the knife.

"Let's give them some real training." He smiled

"Jeff are you crazy." Corporal Henry Jones asked seeing the gleaming blade

"GO!" The SEAL instructor called out.

Jeff Fragetti ran over immediately blade in hand slashing away at Gabriel.

"Wait!" Jones called out trying to stop them.

Teal'c who had better sight than the others did saw what was happening "O'Neill, Lance Corporal Fragetti has removed the tape from his knife."

"What?" Jack looked and saw as well that the blade was indeed not covered. Moving towards the combatants he began to call out.

"Stop, stop fighting!" he ordered running towards them

Fragetti swung one more time and struck flesh.

"Gotcha" he smiled as he saw the blood begin to flow and moved in again.

This time Gabriel was ready, and he was through playing games and taking it easy on these guys. The next swing was clumsy and Gabriel moved in grabbing the arm of his attacker.

Jack could swear that he heard the bone snap from ten feet away as others moved in. He definitely saw the other arm snap in half and Fuentes grab the knife putting it under the man's chin.

"Stop Fuentes" Jack ordered immediately "Don't do it." He warned

"Gabe man stop." Link called to his friend

"Gabe!" Annie put a hand on his shoulder "Don't do it, they'll send you back. They'll send us all back, I don't want to die, please let him go." She pleaded with him.

Gabriel fought off his impulse to kill the man. Still the anger and rage inside him begged release to erupt from within and to cause damage. Slowly he lowered the knife and dropped the man who fell to the ground crying out in pain. With his body still trembling from his anger, he turned to O'Neill and handed him the knife.

"That's it." He told Jack his eyes blazing in anger "I've turned the other cheek too many times. Colonel you had better warn your people, that's it. The next time something like this happens, I promise you only one of us is walking away alive."

Janet came up to him "Dr. Fuentes let me take a look at that cut." She asked him, shaking her head she looked at Jack "This is going to need stitches." She told him.

As Janet took her patients away, Jack looked at the other man.

"Corporal Jones." Jack held up the knife to him "What the hell is this all about." He demanded

"Sir" the corporal gulped "Sir I didn't know that Fragetti took off the tape until the last second. I tried to stop him sir, but he just attacked him."

"Corporal" Jack looked at the man "I want you to go back into the mountain and I want all SG teams out here in ten minutes. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir." The man ran off towards the mountain

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c approached their commanding officer "What happened Jack?" Daniel asked him.

Shaking his head, he showed them the knife "That asshole Fragetti attacked Fuentes with a bladed knife, and Fuentes broke both his arms and almost slit his throat." He told them

"What?" Sam was shocked "How did you stop him?"

"His team stopped him." Jack told them "Now Fuentes is really pissed, he's promised me that the next time that someone on this base tries anything against him or his people. He is going to kill them, and I don't think he's joking." Jack said angrily as more personnel showed up.

Soon many of the teams showed up, others were off world but Jack had enough of them here to begin with for now.

"Attention!" he called out to them and they all snapped to.

"I have just about had it with all of you!" he began "For the last seven weeks I have watched you people playing your stupid little games with SGl3."

"Sir." One of the Majors of SG12 smiled

"You're at attention!" Jack yelled in his face, immediately the man shut his mouth and stood even straighter.

"Captain Reynolds, one of your men just attacked Dr. Fuentes with this knife." Jack informed the man holding up the bloodied knife "Lance Corporal Fragetti is going to be court-martialed for this." Jack promised him "Now I am telling the rest of you, to pass the word to all the other teams not present today. That enough is enough. The next man or woman that I find out that is planning or actually does something against SG 13, I will have your ass for lunch." He promised, "SG 13 is here to do a job just like the rest of you, I don't need to have to worry about what is going to happen next."

General Hammond strode up to Jack and SG 1.

"Colonel why are all my teams up here instead of working?" He demanded to know.

Jack took the general aside and explained to him briefly what happened and gave him the knife. The general turned back to the teams his eyes blazing with anger.

"People, if what Colonel O'Neill just said hasn't penetrated your skulls yet, let me add this. If I hear of one more incident, just one." The general held up a finger to the others "I will take that entire team and lock them in a room with SG 13 and I will tell them that the gloves are off. The only reason that they have allowed you to get away with it so far is that they are afraid of the repercussions. I will remove that restriction from them and let them beat the ever-living crap out of you. Then I will personally kick you off this base and reassign you to the worst shit-hole that I can think of." He promised them "Carry on Colonel." He turned and walked away.

It was during their eighth week of training that SG1 was called away for a mission.

Hammond stared at his premier team "SG1, I'm putting you back on rotation, the other SG teams are all either out on assignment or are recuperating from them. I need a team to investigate PT37-Y55 for standard recon. We have sent through the MALP and Major Carter has all the necessary data. You have 48 hours to conduct an investigation and take any samples and readings that you can. Also Dr. Jackson the MALP detected a structure so you may wish to investigate that." The general informed the team

"Sir were there any signs of indigenous life?" Jack asked as always worried about finding Goa'uld on other worlds.

"None Colonel as far as we can tell the planet seems to be completely lifeless." The general informed them.

"When do we leave sir?" The colonel asked already chafing at the bit. SG 1 had been on stand down long enough.

The general smiled at the colonel's obvious eagerness "Prep your team Colonel you leave at 0800 hours tomorrow."

"Sir" The group stood saluted and left

As they moved out of the briefing room Jack clapped his hands together "Okay kids, how about pizza and beer tonight." He asked the group

"Can't," Daniel admitted, "I'm meeting with Doctor Fuentes to go over some material."

Sam shrugged "I'm doing the same with Doctor Yates."

Jack shook his head "You two have been hanging around those two far too much lately for my liking." Especially after last week, well at least the other SG teams had finally learned their lesson. Once the other teams learned what Fuentes had done to Fragetti, none of them were especially anxious to be locked in a room with any of them.

Daniel shrugged "Hey Dr. Fuentes is good, and that is saying a lot since he did his masters and all his doctoral work from a prison cell."

"And I'm doing some research with Annie, who had an idea about my reactor. We are going to see if it is feasible or not."

"Just watch your backs with these guys." Jack warned them still not able to completely trust them, "And what ever you do don't get too attached to them."

Daniel stared at his friend "What's wrong with that Jack?"

Jack shook his head, for two of the most brilliant people on the planet they were sometimes thick as bricks. "They are the suicide squad Danny, the missions that they are going to go on in a few weeks are not going to be easy. They've been set up from the word go, I don't want you to get too attached to them in case they don't make it." He said trying to be as gentle about it as he could.

"You mean in case they die." Sam said flatly

"Yes" Jack admitted, he hated to be the one to tell them, but they had to face reality. It would just cause his friends too much pain to get close to someone that has the life expectancy of a fruit fly.

"Okay Jack" Daniel said obviously not liking it

"Yes sir." Sam agreed

Jack stared at the two Doctors for a full minute, then turned his attention to Teal'c, "Good, come on Teal'c the game starts at seven."

"Very good O'Neill." Teal'c almost smiled, it came as quite a revelation to all of them that Teal'c would turn out to be a football fan.

Sam and Daniel walked away from the group heading down towards the lab. It had been agreed that it would be easier to guard the two prisoners if they were together. So Daniel and Sam had been given bigger offices that they could share, large enough so that the two groups could work simultaneously while still staying out of each other's way.

"I don't think that I can do that." Sam admitted as they walked down the passage.

"You mean what Jack said." Daniel agreed, knowing that he felt the same.

Sam nodded "I already like Annie, she's funny and smart and hasn't been the least threatening to me."

Daniel nodded as well "Yeah Gabriel's been the same, he's just interested in the material. Besides, it is really nice to talk to someone who loves history as much as I do. You know someone who doesn't get that glassy eye look every time I try and talk to them."

Reaching the door Daniel opened it and let Sam go through first and saw that both Annie and Gabe were already there working.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled at the two nodding for the three guards to remain outside. After they were gone, a secret smile passed her face making it light up. "So what do you guys say to Chinese tonight?"

Later as they worked in separate groups Annie leaned in close to Sam whispering "So how long have you and Daniel been together and better yet how's the sex." She asked smiling.

Sam's eyes opened wide turning back looking at the men who were both hunched over books oblivious to their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Sam whispered back

"Oh come on Sam." Annie pleaded "Just a few details, I haven't had a man's hands on me, at least in that way, in seven years. I have to live vicariously through you."

"Daniel and I are just friends, nothing more." Sam protested weakly

Annie's eyes opened wide "You're kidding right, he's gorgeous."

"I know..." Sam stopped suddenly realizing just what she was saying

Annie smiled in triumph "So it has crossed your mind." Turning back, she looked at Daniel and sighed, "I know it's crossed mine."

"You stay away from him." Sam elbowed the giant woman playfully, knowing that the giant woman could easily pound her into hamburger. She didn't even want to think what Annie would do to Daniel, only that Daniel would probably be frighten by the very thought of the giant woman pursuing him.

Annie elbowed her back, but said seriously, "I'd never hurt you that way Sam." She told her friend "You and Daniel are the only ones around here that have treated us with any respect. You've treated us like human beings." Tears stung the giant woman's eyes

Sam was shocked to see the toughest woman she had ever met cry.

Tears beginning to fall Annie told her "It's been so long since anyone has treated me like a person, like a human being with worth, and not just another convict."

It broke Sam's heart to see this woman in pain "You're my friend Annie."

Annie smiled at the smaller woman "Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me. More than you can possibly realize, it is nice to have a friend again. Someone that I can really talk girl talk with and not want to stab me in the back." Quickly she looked back to make sure that the men, especially Gabe had not seen her break down.

Sam saw this and asked "You like Gabe?"

Annie shook her head "Not that way, I do respect him, don't get me wrong he's gorgeous too, and he's a scholar. However, he is also a soldier, through and through, I do not want a soldier in my life. I want a scholar, someone who is gentle and kind, and doesn't know how to disembowel a man with a spoon." She laughed wiping away her tears.

"I know what you mean." Sam whispered back because the two men behind them were still oblivious to them. "I was once engaged to a soldier." Sam shivered remembering Jonas "He was a control freak, who liked to play mind games. I swore never again."

"So that's why you like Daniel, why don't you tell him?" Annie asked curiously

Sam shook her head "He doesn't see me like that, I'm his best friend, like a sister."

"Damn friend zone." Annie muttered

Sam smiled sadly "Besides I think that he still hasn't gotten over losing his wife."

Annie had read the mission report "That must have been so hard on him."

"It was, and is."

"So what's between you and Sam?" asked Gabriel

"What!"

"Come on Danny, you can tell me." He smiled

"Nothing, she's my friend." Daniel told him blushing furiously

"Oh come on Dan, what's up with that. I've seen the way you look at her, and I've seen the way you check her out, especially from behind." Gabe winked

If possible, Daniel's face became even redder suddenly wondering if anyone else had ever noticed.

"Come on man she's beautiful, and has a nice ass." Gabriel leered looking back at the afore mentioned bit of anatomy

"You've been looking at her?" Daniel asked shocked, from previous conversations he knew that Gabe still loved Daisy

"Dan" Gabe said seriously "I've been in prison for ten years, at this point your great grandmother would turn me on."

Daniel looked back at the two women who were leaning close together in deep conversation.

"You love her don't you." Gabriel whispered the statement

Daniel could only nod "But she could never feel the same about me."

"Why not?" Gabriel asked

Resigned to the facts Daniel shook his head "Look at me Gabe, I'm a geek, a book worm archeologist."

"So am I."

Daniel stared at his well-muscled friend "But you at least don't look it. Besides I think that she likes Colonel O'Neill." He said wistfully

"How do you know that?"

"The way they are always flirting with each other, laughing, joking."

"What about the regs, are they seeing each other?" Gabriel asked him seriously

"I don't think so." Daniel admitted, he did not mention that he was afraid to find out for sure. He was not sure that he could handle seeing Sam and Jack together as a couple.

Gabe shrugged looking back at Sam "Well I don't see a sign that says 'property of Colonel O'Neill' anywhere on her. You should just go for it." He encouraged

"And if she says no?" Daniel asked nervously

Gabriel shrugged and continued, "So she says no, you move on. It's better than pining away, and believe me I know what that's like."

"You mean Daisy." Daniel said knowingly

Gabe nodded "I can't get her out of my mind." He admitted but turned back to try to make his new friend understand "Daniel, I'm going to say this as a friend. Do not live with regrets, I know what that is like. My whole life is nothing more than one giant fucking regret. Go after what you want, life is way too short not to. If she says no, then you got your answer and you move on and try to find someone else. You gotta grab the brass ring if you can, don't you ever let your life become like mine. Sitting on death row thinking about shoulda, coulda, woulda."

Daniel was still too afraid "But it could cost me her friendship. I don't know if I could handle that."

Gabe grabbed Daniel by the bicep "It won't, not if she really is your friend. She will just say that she is deeply flattered, but she does not like you that way. If she dumps your friendship just cause you admit you like her more than you should, then fuck her. She isn't worthy of your friendship." Gabe smiled at Daniel's reaction and continued, "Then again there is the chance that she might say yes, and that she likes you too. In that case the only thing that you two have to argue about is which side of the bed you like to sleep on."

Daniel blushed crimson

Gabe let go of his arm "Just think about it Dan. You only live once; you just gotta make a grab for that brass ring no matter the cost. That is what this life is all about." Gabe patted his arm and picked up the book on Mayan culture again.

Two hours later, they headed back towards the cell area, walking ahead of the guards, Gabe asked.

"How did it go?"

Annie looked back making sure the guards were out of earshot, "She's hot for him alright. You?"

Gabriel smiled he still knew love when he saw it, "The same, hopefully we have accomplished our objective tonight. If not we just keep at them until they do."

"Let's hope so, I like them." Annie smiled determined to see that her new friend gets what and whom she wanted.

"So do I Annie, so do I."

As they were let into the large room, which had been designated as SG13's cell, the door was closed and locked behind them. Suddenly their three teammates jumped out of their bunks.

"What's on for tonight?" asked Washington his mouth already watering

"Chinese." Annie said as she opened her jacket and started pulling out cartons of food for the others as Gabe did the same.

Silently Sam and Daniel made their way to the surface to head home. Neither really was in the mood to talk, both still thinking over what their friends had said to them. As they headed out towards the car park Sam turned to Daniel and saw that, he was deep in thought.

Looking around Sam saw that Daniel's car was no where to be seen "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, my car is in the shop." He admitted kicking a pebble

"Again?" Sam shook her head "You should really get a new car Daniel."

"She's a classic though." Daniel protested trying to defend his baby

"Not if she's always in the shop she isn't." Sam pointed out reasonably

As they approached her car, they noticed that O'Neill's car was still there.

"Didn't Jack leave to go watch football with Teal'c?" Daniel asked her staring at the jeep before them.

"Yeah" Sam nodded "Maybe the Colonel's having car trouble too."

"With the windows steamed up like that?" Suddenly Daniel smiled

Sam noticed it as well and smiled "Well, well, well, I wonder who Jack has in there." Sam leaned against her car

Seeing Sam smile like that, Daniel rejoiced inside. If she wasn't jealous or mad then maybe....just maybe...

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he settled himself next to Sam "I sincerely hope that it's not Teal'c." Daniel joked earning him some hysterical laughter from Sam.

Suddenly the window rolled down and the jeep started and Daniel and Sam were both shocked to see Jack with lipstick smeared all over his face and Janet straightening out her blouse.

"Well, well" Sam said getting herself under control staring at her friends

Startled both Jack and Janet looked over at Sam and Daniel who were both casually leaning against Sam's car.

Daniel sighed in relief "At least it's not Teal'c."

Sam started laughing again.

Jack looked flustered "Ah... Ah Janet's car broke down and I'm giving her a lift." He said looking at Janet who quickly nodded in agreement.

Daniel just could not let it go "And the lipstick all over your face is just her way of thanking you for a lift."

Sam covered her mouth with a hand still laughing but managed to say, "Janet you've miss-buttoned your blouse."

Looking down Janet saw that she had indeed miss-buttoned her blouse and blushed furiously.

"You two saw nothing." Jack ordered in his best officers tone.

Both Sam and Daniel popped up to attention and Sam nodded "Nothing sir."

"Jack and Teal'c are back at Jack's place watching football." Daniel agreed

"Right." Still blushing Jack threw the jeep into reverse and quickly sped out of the car park. Leaving his 2IC and his archeologist laughing in the parking lot.

"Did you know about this?" Sam asked still laughing getting in her car

"Hadn't a clue, although obviously Teal'c has been covering for them." Daniel admitted also getting in "I wonder how long that's been going on."

"I have no idea, but I'm trapping Janet for some details tomorrow." Sam promised putting a hand on Daniel's knee.

Shaking his head "Imagine two grown adults going at it in a parking lot like a couple of teenagers." Daniel laughed looking over at Sam unconsciously taking her hand into his entwining his fingers with hers.

Sam stopped laughing feeling his hand on hers, of course they had touched before, after so many years it was impossible not to have touched each other. This was different though, it felt different, at least it did to Sam. It felt more intimate, looking over at Daniel, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Daniel stopped laughing seeing a new look in Sam's eyes

"I can imagine it Daniel." She whispered leaning in closer to Daniel hoping that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life in reading more into the hand holding than there really was.

Daniel began to lean across as well; it is now or never he thought, "Now that I think about it so can I."

Twenty minutes later, a lone sentry and dog walked through the parking lot.

"There sure are a lot of steamed up cars tonight aren't there girl."

The dog barked and the guard chuckling to himself kept walking.

"Good morning Janet." Sam said breezily as she entered the infirmary, a smile the size of Texas lighting up her face. Remembering the night before, she and Daniel had stayed up late discussing their feelings about one another. Sam felt herself melt under Daniel's gaze and at his touch, so soft and gentle. They had spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies finding out what excited the other, only to fall asleep for a couple of hours as the sun rose. Sam had never imagined that Daniel would turn out to be so sensual and such an exciting lover. There were depths to him that Sam had never realized, but she was willing to learn all she could about him. They had awaken after a few hours of sleep, both smiling not truly believing that the other was still there, that it had not been just another dream on either of their parts. Then Sam remembered that she had not been protected that night and after some quick calculations Sam winced, this spurred another conversation, it was finally agreed that Sam would get something. Both agreed that they hated the feel of latex in something so intimate as making love. It had thrilled Sam to the core to hear those words from Daniel, making love. It was obvious to her that their night together was more than just sex. That it was the beginning of something special for the both of them.

Janet turned and saw her friend coming towards her with a giant smile on her face. She knew that this was coming; she had half expected a phone call the previous night and was somewhat surprised when none had come. Janet had spent a large portion of the previous evening wondering what she was going to say to Sam. Daniel was easy, all she had to do was threaten him with what she would do to him the next time he was in the infirmary and he would keep his mouth shut. Sam on the other hand was military and as such had a responsibility to her rank. She had fallen asleep no closer to an answer than she had when she had been awake.

"Hi Sam." She said closing the door to her office so no one else could hear.

Janet did not even pause she just jumped into her explanation "Okay Sam, it started about six months ago after the thanksgiving day party we had. Jack gave me a lift home and I invited him in for some coffee, Cassie was with a friend and one thing sort of led to another."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam confused, then remembering "Oh you and the Colonel." She said dismissively, any other day that would have had Sam all over the petite doctor getting information. However today was a completely different day, today she had a man of her own. One who she knew already that she loved dearly.

Janet nodded biting her lip

"Do you care about each other?" Sam asked seriously, she did not want to see either of her friends hurt.

Janet smiled and her eyes stared off at something in the distance that only she could see "Yes, I think I'm falling for him in a big way Sam."

"I'm really happy for you Janet." Sam smiled gently happy for her friend

"Really?" Janet smiled a genuine smile "The regs..."

Sam shrugged not caring "I've realized lately that the regs aren't all that they are cracked up to be."

"Oh" Janet silently mouthed, not saying anymore, she did not want to press her luck. Instead, she asked

"So why are you here this morning if it isn't for details of my love life."

It was Sam's turn to become nervous "Ah...Janet I need..." God this was so hard.

"You need..." Janet encouraged her when Sam stopped talking

"Birth control pills." Sam whispered afraid to speak louder now biting her own lip.

"Birth control pills!" Janet exclaimed while Sam ducked her head looking out the window as some of the nurses began to curiously look their way.

"Say it a little louder Janet, I don't think the General heard you." Sam said turning a deep crimson

Janet's hand flew over her mouth "I'm so sorry Sam." Then smiling Janet leaned over her desk "So who is it?"

"I don't think that we need to go into that." Sam began biting her lower lip staring at Janet's desk top with intense scrutiny.

Janet shook her head "This is awful sudden Sam, I mean just last night..." Janet's eyes widened "Daniel?!"

At Sam's lack of response, Janet leaned back and smiled at her friend "How did it happen?"

Sam shrugged "We sort of got it into our heads after catching you and Jack, and we..."

"Started necking in the parking lot. But the pill?" Janet asked surprised that things would move along so quickly, she and Jack had waited over a month before things had progressed to that level.

Sam stared at her friend knowing what was going through her mind "We talked a lot last night about everything. You know about Sha're about how he felt about it. About how I felt about him, and how he felt about me. It was not just a one-night thing Janet; we have felt this way for a long time. It is just that neither of us had the guts to tell the other. Then the next thing I knew we were in bed."

"Was it good?" Janet asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Sam blew out her breath "I think that Daniel's memorized the entire Kama sutra."

"That good huh." Janet laughed at her friends blush, and then got down to business "Did you use anything last night?" she asked

Sam shifted uncomfortably "That wasn't on the top of our list last night. After all it wasn't something that either of us was expecting." She admitted

Janet sighed having heard the same story too many times before, "When was your last period?" she sighed, thinking that Sam of everyone should know better.

"Two and a half weeks ago almost three." Sam whispered knowing the coming response

Janet stared at her friend and shook her head "Entering danger area." Standing Janet went to the cabinet and came back with a couple of pills.

"What are these?" Sam asked eyeing the pills

"Morning after pills" Janet explained to her "You take one now and one six hours from now, it will suppress your ovulation. Now I gave you your last gyno when?"

"Six weeks ago."

Janet nodded "That's right during your annual physical and that went well, so I don't see any problem with that." Standing up Janet again unlocked the cabinet and reached in taking out a packet of pills "You know that they won't become effective in your system for awhile." Janet reached into her desk, pulled out a bag, and turned back to the cabinet. "Here you go, just make sure that you follow the instructions. Any questions you just come back and ask."

"Alright." Sam nodded taking the bag from Janet and looked into it, it was filled to the brim with condoms "Janet!" Sam blushed furiously shutting the bag feeling as if she was seventeen again.

"You'll need them." Janet said seriously "Like I said the pill takes awhile to get into your system. Take them and USE them." Janet warned her friend seriously.

"I really hate these things, so does Daniel." She protested

"It won't kill either one of you for a few weeks." Janet warned her "Unless you want a little surprise nine months later"

"I'm not quite ready for that just yet." Sam smiled getting up

"That's quite a change in attitude Sam." Janet looked at her friend and saw a woman in love

"What is?" Sam asked confused

"The last time you and I got drunk together, you said that you'd never be ready to have children."

"So the point is?"

Janet smiled "You just said that you weren't ready just yet, I'd say that is quite a change of heart."

Sam smiled as she opened the door "Thanks Janet" Pausing at the door Sam's smiled got wider "You're right and I think I kinda like that idea." With that, Sam closed the door behind her and almost skipped out of the infirmary. Janet sat back for a moment wondering what a child created from the DNA of those two would be like. Suddenly she shivered a blonde hair, blue-eyed super genius. It was definitely a scary thought.

Jack caught up with Daniel in the locker room, looking around to make sure that they were alone Jack moved in.

"Hey Danny-Boy."

Daniel looked up and smiled "Hey Jack, how's it going."

"Listen about last night." He began nervously

Daniel shook his head "It's none of my business."

Jack sighed with relief, he should of known that Daniel of all people could be trusted.

Daniel looked up at his friend "But just out of curiosity how long?"

Jack smiled "Since thanksgiving."

"Wow" Daniel smiled "That's nearly six months ago, you happy?"

Jack smiled "I haven't been this happy in a long, long time." He admitted to his best friend

Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder "That's all that matters."

"For a long time I thought that I didn't deserve to be this happy."

Daniel nodded knowingly "Because of Sara and Charlie."

Jack nodded sitting down heavily "Yeah, sometimes I still feel..."

"Stop it Jack" Daniel told him "You are a good man Jack, one of the finest I've ever met. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you. I wish I could make you understand that what happened to Charlie was an accident. A friend told me recently that you gotta grab the brass ring while you can. So I don't want to hear this shit that you don't deserve to be happy, because you do." Daniel told him angrily

Jack was surprised at his friend's anger, but he knew it was only because Daniel cared about him "Thanks Daniel." Jack said sincerely "That means a lot to me."

Daniel smiled then asked, "Does Cassie know?" wondering how the teen would react to her adopted mother dating again.

Jack laughed "Yeah it was either that or traumatize the girl wondering why I was wandering around her house in a robe. She's taken it well, says it's about time that Janet started dating."

"That's good then." Daniel said putting on his jacket and adjusting his holster "So any wedding bells in the near future?" he joked

Jack put up his hands in protest "One thing at a time Danny-boy, I've just gotten used to the idea that Janet actually likes me hanging around."


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3: The First Mission 

SG1 stood in the gate room waiting to get the go ahead from General Hammond to start the mission. Jack stood to one side watching his team prepare to go off world. Teal'c was checking his staff one more time, and Carter and Daniel were speaking in hushed tones. Jack noted with some interest that they were definitely in one another's personal space.

"Wonder what's so interesting?" he thought to himself and decided that Daniel was just filling Sam in on what they had talked about.

"So there really is a chance that you might be...ah...pregnant." Daniel asked nervously.

Sam shook her head "Janet just gave me the morning after pill."

Daniel sighed in relief, and he saw Sam's reaction to it and quickly added "It's not that I don't want children one day." He said quickly "It's just that I think that it's just too early in our relationship to start thinking along those lines. Don't you?" he asked nervously wondering if he was saying the right thing.

"He said relationship" Sam rejoiced inwardly, he thought of them as a relationship. She should have figured Daniel was not the type that went in for a one-night stand.

"No, I agree with you Daniel." Sam took a breath hoping for the right answer and continued "At least not yet."

Daniel smiled and nodded "Not yet." He agreed with her and saw that this time Sam sighed in relief. It was obvious that Sam did want children, but they both knew it was too early. They both turned when the overhead speakers came on line.

"Chevron 1 locked."

"So how about dinner when we get back." Daniel whispered

Sam smiled staring at the spinning gate "Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes Ma'am" Daniel teased

"Pick me up at seven." Sam smiled happily

"Sharp" Daniel smiled as well

"Chevron Seven locked." Suddenly the Star gate whooshed into life.

They waited impatiently for General Hammond to give the okay to move out, the sooner this mission was over the sooner they could go out on their first date.

"SG-1 you have a go. Godspeed." The General intoned

Jack saluted towards the General "Okay campers, let's get this show on the road."

They walked through the shimmering light and straight into a group of waiting Jaffa.

"Oh shit." Jack thought as he came out the other side putting his hands up

The others did the same as Daniel muttered, "I thought this planet wasn't inhabited."

"Silence" one of the Jaffa immediately hit Daniel with his staff knocking the air out of his lungs.

General Hammond stood by Staff Sergeant Siler wondering what was wrong.

"They should have sent the MALP back through by this time."

Siler shrugged "I don't know sir." He admitted confused. SGC policy had changed a bit in the last few months after losing three MALP's in a month. Now whenever a team went through the first thing they were supposed to do was send the multi million dollar piece of equipment back.

Getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach the general turned to another technician "Activate the MALP."

"Yes sir."

The screen flickered into life as General Hammond saw his team being led away from the Stargate by a group of Jaffa.

General Hammond swore under his breath "Record this sergeant."

"Tape is already running sir." Siler told him also worried

Hammond stared at the screen his eyes never leaving the picture "Didn't we run a scan this morning sergeant, before we sent SG1 through."

The sergeant nodded "Yes sir we did a scan at 0700 hrs this morning our time, it's mid-afternoon on the planet. There was nothing there."

The general sighed, "So they either just arrived as well, or they were outside the MALP's tracking range."

"They might have been hiding in the structure that the MALP detected sir." The sergeant agreed, "It was at the limit of the MALP's range. We might just not have been able to pick up heat signatures from that distance."

"How far is the structure?"

"Ten clicks sir."

"Damn, what's the status of our other teams." Hammond demanded

Picking up a clipboard the Sergeant shook his head "SG teams 2 through 7 are off world teams 8 and 9 are on stand down and are off base some of them are out of the city on leave. Teams 10 and 11 both have injured personnel in medical and team twelve is off world. Teams fourteen through seventeen are helping the Rayults after that earthquake on T7X920."

"Damn." The general muttered "Recall teams 8 and 9 immediately leave's cancelled make arrangements for those people out of the city to have a way back here as soon as possible."

"There is another alternative." A voice called to them

Hammond turned and dismissed the man immediately "Not now Colonel Kennedy, I don't have the time."

Kennedy came forward "Sir we do have one SG team here, and ready to move out at a moments notice." He reminded the general

Hammond looked back at Kennedy "Are they ready?" he asked seriously

"Only one way to tell sir. I'll go see them immediately."

General Hammond turned and faced the colonel "I think I'll join you Colonel."

Kennedy nodded "Of course general after you sir." He said respectfully.

SG1 were roughly thrown into a cell. Taking seats, they watched as the guards turned and exited the room.

As soon as they were gone, Jack leaned forward "Okay is it my imagination or are those Jaffa part of Apophis's guards."

"You are not mistaken O'Neill." Teal'c agreed

"But Apophis is dead. Isn't he?" Daniel asked looking at the others apprehensively.

"Even so" Teal'c told them "It may take awhile for the others to realize this. They believe that Apophis is a god and that he will return to lead them once again."

"Yeah" Jack agreed, "Let's just hope that they don't find out that we were the last ones to see the old snake alive." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

The doors opened again and Jaffa returned, looked around and pointed to Daniel "That one." He ordered.

The cell doors were opened and the others were forced to watch, as Daniel was lead away. Sam found her heart lurching when they pointed to Daniel. She wanted to be with him, go with him and protect him, but she could not. The only thing that she could do was remain strong and hope and pray for the best.

"SG 13 we have run into a situation." General Hammond began "SG 1 has been captured by a superior number of Jaffa and are probably being interrogated at this very moment."

Gabriel nodded trying to keep a blank mask on; looking at Annie, he saw her worried expression. Gabriel shook his head a fraction, trying to tell her to keep it under control. They could not give these people any ammunition that could be used against them later. Annie understood and nodded back settling back into her chair.

"You want us to go after them." Gabriel stated the obvious

"Are you ready to go?" Kennedy asked them

Gabriel looked at his team, it was members of SG1 who had treated them like human beings of worth, and it had been O'Neill himself who had stood up for them. They had to be ready Gabriel decided, no one on SG1 would be hurt, not if SG 13 had a say in it.

Gabriel nodded determinedly staring at his team, they all nodded back, "As soon as you tell us everything that we know about who took them, where they took them and a rough estimate of hostiles. After that give us one hour and we'll be ready to go."

Kennedy nodded "General I offer you SG 13 to go and get SG 1 back."

General Hammond acknowledged the offer "Thank you Colonel Kennedy, I accept your offer. Now let's get down to business."

General Hammond laid it all out for them, everything that they knew and everything that they guessed. They also showed the team the video that had been taken, Gabriel's mind returned to his training, studying everything about their captors, the terrain and the lay of the land. Making mental notes and plans for the safe extraction of the teams, theirs and his.

"It's best if we wait for night fall." Gabriel told them "How long until sundown on the planet."

The general looked at one of his Lts.

"Four hours sir." Lt Graham told him worried for SG1 especially for Major Carter.

Gabriel nodded "Good that gives us plenty of time to prepare." Standing Gabriel nodded to the rest of his team "Let's go and get ready, I want everyone dressed in black gear, and I want black face in twenty minutes. Let's move people." He ordered

Lincoln stood up "I gotta go to medical and pick up my emergency pack."

"Go" Kennedy, told him

Lincoln ran out of the room a guard hot on his heels

As the others made their way to the door, Kennedy stopped them

"Dr. Fuentes."

Gabriel stopped and looked back

"I thought you might need this." Kennedy held up a thin-sheathed sword "Your Ninja-to, I believe." Tossing it to Gabriel who snatched it out of the air and pulled the deadly blade out of its sheath.

Gabriel smiled at the gleaming blade "Yes sir, it is mine. Thank you sir."

"You can thank me by getting SG 1 back safely." Kennedy told him

"Will do sir." He said and moved out of the room

Hammond stared at Kennedy for a moment before saying "I think I may have misjudged you Colonel."

Kennedy smiled it wouldn't have been the first time that had happened "Perhaps sir, I only seek to do what is best for my country. Sometimes what I have to do is not popular or even pleasant, but I do it anyway. I will do anything to safe guard our nation."

Lincoln Washington ran into the infirmary "Doc!" he called out rushed

Janet and Daisy turned to see the large man making his way towards them.

"I need my pack, and I need it now." He told them already anxious to go

"Why what's wrong?" asked Daisy suddenly worried, she knew that their training was not over yet.

"SG 1 has been captured," he told them

Suddenly Janet felt weak in her knees; she knew in her head that what Jack did was dangerous work. She had known that since the beginning, how many times had she patched the team back together again. However, in her heart she had dreaded that this moment would ever come. Daisy held her hand; she knew how much Jack meant to Janet.

"It'll be alright Janet."

Link saw the woman's reaction as well "Don't sweat it doc." He told her "SG 13 is on the job." He said taking the large backpack from one of the nurses. Hefting it Lincoln turned and ran from the room to get dressed.

They were in their cell when Kennedy flanked by guards walked into the room.

"Okay people front and center."

As each member approached, the guard reached into a box pulling out an explosive device "Right ankle" he told them.

As the explosives were put into place Kennedy told them, "You will have forty eight hours from when you go through the gate to achieve your objective. Also keep in mind that while you are there to secure SG 1 you are also to grab any loose technology that you see lying around and bring that back as well. Understood."

"Yes sir." They said in unison

They were at the armory checking over their weapons when Gabriel told them how it was going to play out.

"Link, you and Simon are going to stay behind and secure the gate."

Lincoln shook his head "We should stick together man."

Gabriel shook his head "No, not this mission, the gate is our only way out of there. I do not want our only egress cut out from under us at the last second. After we take the gate it's up to you two to hold it. Sammy you are going to take the high ground, not too far from the gate, up high enough to cover us when we come out."

"Okay, I'm going to need a multi spectral scope for that." He told the armourer

The armourer handed him one "This sees in night vision and also heat vision."

"Good enough." Sam nodded attaching it to his high caliber rifle.

"I want each of you to have two pistols," he said turning back to the armourer "You got laser sights and any armor piercing rounds?" Gabriel asked "Oh and we are going to need silencers for the pistols."

"Where am I going to be?" Annie asked adjusting her holsters

"You are going through the front door with me." He told her handing her a silencer "What kind of combat knives do you have?" Gabriel asked loading the pistols

"Marine K-bars and some big old Rambo survival knives" he said pulling out the large wicked knife. "It has a built in compass matches, needles, thread and a couple of fishing hooks."

"Good we'll take those, and some thin stiletto throwing knives if you have them."

"Sure do, what else do you need."

"Claymores." Link said, "I'll set them up around the gate, just in case we have some unexpected visitors."

"Good idea" Gabriel nodded "We'll need grenades and some flash bangs just in case and some smoke." He added after a moments thought

"If we're going to hold the gate. This rifle is useless to me." Simon told him holding up the single shot sniper rifle.

"You're right. Think Gabriel think...." He told himself "Gatling gun and pack. Maximum fire power for a small group."

Simon smiled "My kind of guy." He said taking the gun off the armourer "Come to poppa baby."

Gabriel looked at the armorer "One last thing C-4 and a timer."

"How big a bang?" the armorer asked opening a box of plastic explosives.

"Enough to drop the ceiling down on them hopefully."

"How about some extra weapons and ammo for SG 1." Annie suggested

"Good idea, we'll need a bag for those until we can get to them." He told the armourer

"Got just the thing." The armourer told them he came back a moment later "I got two automatics and two zat guns in here."

Gabriel took the pack and threw it over his already loaded down body. "Okay that's it let's go."

Up in the control room Hammond and Kennedy waited for the team to show up. Janet and her team were already in the gate room awaiting the return with medical equipment standing by for any hurt personnel

SG 13 walked into the gate room loaded down with enough firepower to destroy half of Colorado Springs

"Don't believe in half measures huh son." Hammond shook his head awed at the amount of firepower they were packing.

"Never leave an enemy behind you alive sir." Gabriel told him "Sergeant Siler?"

"You have eight guards waiting on the other side." He said studying the latest results from the MALP, which the Jaffa had not bothered to destroy. "Two at twelve o'clock two at three o'clock and two at nine o'clock and two standing down the steps."

"Pistols and silencers" he told the group pulling out both of his making sure the safety's were off "Annie 9 o'clock is yours, twelve o'clock is mine three o'clock is yours Link and twins the other two are yours."

"Got it."

"Ready whenever you are sir." Gabriel told them gripping his pistols hard

"I just wish we had gone through a few more times." Annie told him nervously as the gate began to spin.

"So do I" Gabriel agreed, looking over at the assembled medical team he saw Daisy standing there nervously.

"Chevron six encoded, chevron six locked."

Gabriel threw her a gentle wink

"Chevron seven locked."

"God speed SG 13."

"GO! GO! GO!" Gabriel yelled as the group ran up the ramp and through the gate.

The Jaffa had turned towards the gate as it began it's ponderous turn, finally when it locked onto the seventh symbol the Jaffa began to raise their weapons, but it was already too late.

SG 13 appeared on the other side almost immediately after the gate opened. They fanned out like a well-oiled machine and opened silent but deadly fire on the assembled guards. It was over quickly.

"Make sure" Gabriel whispered as he pulled out his zat and fired three times at each prone Jaffa disintegrating their bodies as the others did the same.

General Hammond watched dispassionately as SG 13 ruthlessly dispatched the guards "Comm.'s" the general ordered

Gabriel and his team made their way over to the camera lens of the MALP "Reload." He ordered wanting to make sure that they had fully loaded weapons at all times.

"Mother goose, mother goose are you receiving."

"Loud and clear Mad Hatter come back." Sgt Siler handed the microphone to Hammond

"Have taken control of the looking glass and are about to head out to the wicked queens castle for Sneezy, Grumpy, Dopey and Snow White."

"You are a go, I say again your team is a go." Hammond ordered

Turning away from the MALP Gabriel looked over the men "Doc you get those claymores set up, Simon you cover, Sammy go find your niche. Annie with me. Doc as soon you get those claymores set, send the MALP back through."

"Right Boss."

"Annie we got two hours to go ten clicks you ready."

"Let's do it."

"Move out." Gabriel ordered

It had been nearly six hours since they took Daniel away, and with each passing second, Sam felt her heart beat hammer harder and harder in her chest. What could they be doing to him, she wondered angrily, what could those bastards be doing to her sweet Daniel. Looking over at the Colonel, she could tell that he was wondering the same exact thing and that he was just as frustrated as she was.

The doors to the cellblock opened again and the biggest Jaffa Sam had ever seen walked through the door. The man must have stood over 7 feet with arms like tree trunks and a face that was carved right out of stone.

Stopping just short of the cell the giant Jaffa rumbled "You're friend has broken and told us all."

Jack snorted, Daniel might not be a soldier or special ops trained but Daniel would never give out any of the SGC's secrets.

"Bull shit." Jack said confidently

The Jaffa smiled grimly "Now we must confirm this information. Tell us what we want to know and we will spare him."

"Go to Sokar." Jack told him

The Jaffa's eyes became slits "Careful with what you say Tauri." Turning away the Jaffa headed towards the door "I will be back in one hour for your answer." He said and left.

Once out side and the door closed behind him Go'tar turned to his immediate subordinate.

"Has the Tauri spoken yet of their plans."

"No Go'tar, he refuses to speak no matter how we torture him."

Go'tar considered it for a moment, "Try for one more hour, if he says nothing by then kill him."

The guard nodded "Understood." He said returning his attention to the beaten archeologist behind him.

Annie and Gabriel hid in the edge of the forest looking at the stone structure in front of them. It was massive in size.

"We are never going to find them in there." Annie whispered staring at the giant pyramid

"It looks like an exact duplicate of the one in Giza." Gabriel said staring at the pyramid in awe wishing that he had the time to study it properly. Although he had a doctorate in ancient history, being in a cell he had never had a chance to actually visit the places that he would read about in his books.

Annie hoped he was right "You think it was built in the same way?"

Gabriel shrugged unsure, wishing that Daniel were there to tell him if he was right or not. "I sure hope so, cause if it is the same as the one in Giza, I know where they would hold the prisoners." Studying the situation, he saw that it did not look good "I count five guards on the perimeter on the right."

"I've got another six on the left."

"So we've got to figure another five or six behind the pyramid." He whispered

"Front door is open though." Annie pointed out

Gabriel nodded studying the situation "Yeah they're definitely over confident some of those guards on the left and right are probably supposed to be covering the front. They think that they have plenty of guys at the star gate and that they'd have plenty of warning if something did happen."

"So what do you think?"

Gabriel nodded pulling out his pistol testing the laser sight "I think that we are going to be very quiet and start taking out these guards."

"Head shots?" Annie asked hoping they could take them easily

Gabriel nodded "Yeah can't take a chance that these armor piercers won't penetrate their armor, remind me to check that out after we get back. I'll take the ones on the left first. You take the right, radio me when you're done and we'll both take the ones out in back"

"Gotcha, be careful."

"You too."

Pausing Annie grabbed Gabriel's arm "One last thing though, just in case I don't make it."

"What?" asked Gabriel confused when suddenly his breath was knocked out of him when Annie kissed him for all she was worth, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. They both kissed each other as if they were starving animals groping each other's bodies.

It was a few moments before they broke apart, Annie smiled breathlessly, damn he's a good kisser "Don't get the wrong idea Gabe you're not my type. But I wanted to taste a man again before I died."

Gabe smiled back at his friend, he had to agree it was nice to hold and feel a woman again, "I'm glad you did, although you're not my type either. Be careful little sister."

Annie smiled genuinely "You too big brother." Then she turned and silently moved off.

It took ten precious minutes but it was worth it. Gabriel looked around at the bodies around him and waited for Annie. Moving to the corner of the pyramid, he took out a small mirror and just as he had in prison, he held it out just enough so that he could see. Suddenly he heard Annie's voice in his earpiece.

"Done."

Gabriel nodded "Reload." He said as he did the same thing

"How many?"

"Four"

"When"

"On three my count, ready."

"Yup"

"One, two, three." Gabriel spun around the corner and ran towards the guards they lifted their weapons having been caught flat-footed. It was too little, too late. Gabriel and Annie met in the middle of the pyramid. Both reloaded their weapons and put them away, the time for silence gone, now it was time to move and move fast. As they, both bought up their automatic weapons.

Gabriel took a deep breath "Let's go."

Running around the pyramid they paused for a moment looking for more guards and then walked up to the front entrance, they went in."

Go'tar was tired of playing with the stubborn Tauri on the table, trying to decide which way to dispose of him, which would be the most fun.

Daniel lay on top of an altar, his body felt as though it was on fire. He could barely see through his swollen eyes and he could still taste the blood in his mouth. His head felt like someone had been using it as a bowling ball and he did not even want to think about how his ribs felt at that moment. He didn't even feel the slash to his side anymore. Nevertheless, he had held out, that is all that mattered at this moment. He had not told them anything, he just put a mental image of Sam's smiling face in front of him and he concentrated on that and nothing else.

"They can't hurt me now." He thought silently "Not while you're with me."

Go' tar shook his head and headed towards the door. "How long until the dead line." He asked

"Twenty minutes."

"Good I'm going to get something to eat, I will return then." He said and stalked off.

Gabriel and Annie watched and waited until the giant had left leaving two guards covering Jackson.

Gabriel leaned in close to Annie "That door is where they're keeping the others."

Annie nodded and silently pulled out her knife as Gabe did the same

Annie looked down and saw Gabe's hand in front of her suddenly a finger went up

"One" Annie thought as she readied herself "Two, three." Annie took the guard on her left while Gabe went after the other one. They were quick and efficient suddenly they were by Daniel's side.

"Hey Danny" Gabriel joked as he cut the bindings "Fancy meeting you here."

"Gabe?" Daniel smiled weakly hoping and praying that this was not some product of his imagination.

Gabriel winced at the swollen face beneath him "Were here to get you home Danny."

"I did what you said Gabe, I grabbed for the brass ring." Daniel smiled still out of it "She said yes."

"That's great Danny" Gabriel smiled "You know I want details later."

"Don't kiss and tell." Daniel mumbled and passed out.

"Check him over, I'll get the others." Gabriel ordered hoping that his friend was all right.

Annie nodded pulling out a small emergency medical bag that Link had given her before they left, as Gabriel made his way to the door gripping his pistol he opened it and rolled into the room catching the one guard by surprise. Gabriel rolled to one knee and put a bullet right between the man's eyes, blood and brains splattered against the wall. The man died instantly, a pool of dark blood forming quickly. Gabriel pulled out his zat and shot him three times, looking up he saw the cell with the other members of SG1 scrambling to their feet.

"Someone call for a taxi." He asked as he went over to them

Jack smiled relieved "Yeah that was a couple of hours ago you're late."

"Traffic was murder, get back I'm going to shoot it out." He told them aiming his zat and fired it three times at the lock.

Opening the door, he led the three members out.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked worried her heart in her mouth

Gabriel pointed over his shoulder "Next door with Annie, he's in rough shape but he's alive." He reassured them

Sam ran out the door and gasped as she saw Daniel's beaten body.

Moving by his side Sam brushed her fingers through his short hair "Oh Danny" she began to cry. Goddammit why did it always have to be Daniel that got hurt!

"Not now Sam." Annie said moving her aside gently "There's time for tears later when we're away from here, right now we've got to get him stabilized and ready to move."

"Annie how is he." Gabriel asked as they all gathered around Daniel. Jack and Teal'c stared at their friend's beaten body and knew that they'd run into that giant Jaffa again one day and make him pay.

Annie shook her head as she continued to work "He's got a slash to his side, I've stopped the bleeding. Two busted ribs, concussion and a lot of little cuts and bruises and swelling, it looks worse than it is, he's lost some blood, but I don't think that he's in any danger." She said to everyone's relief.

"Alright shoot him up and let's get the fuck out of Dodge." He said reaching for one of his packs, he threw it to O'Neill.

Opening the bag, Jack smiled as he retrieved weapons for his team.

"Sweet." He said pulling the hammer back on his P-90

Gabriel hit his comm unit "Big bad wolf this is Mad Hatter come in."

"Big Bad Wolf here go ahead Mad Hatter."

"What is your sit rep?"

"We are clean and quiet, you."

"We've retrieved, Sneezy, Grumpy, Dopey and Snow White, we are leaving the castle. Sneezy is pretty beat up be ready when we get there."

"That's affirm, how long."

"Two hours over."

"See you in two."

"Annie we gotta move." He told her wanting to get out of there before their luck ran out. "The jolly green giant could come back any minute now." He warned her

Wrapping the ribs as best she could Annie nodded and quickly injected Daniel with morphine "Done, who's gonna carry?"

"I will." Teal'c's tone brooked no room for argument

"Let's head out." Pointing to Annie to take the lead

Jack took position next to Gabriel "What's the plan."

Gabriel smiled "Run like hell."

Jack shrugged, "Sounds good to me, where is the rest of your team." He ordered

Gabriel looked down the dark passage and answered as they made their way to the exit "Link and Simon are guarding the gate; they have set up claymores for your friends. Sammy is up on high to cover us." Gabriel paused in the middle of the Pyramid "Hold up a sec."

"What?" Jack asked anxious to leave when he saw Gabriel pull out a large explosive device

"Sweet."

"How long you think?" Gabe asked

Jack thought fast "Two and half minutes."

"Sounds good." Setting the timer Gabriel hit the switch "Let's move."

Go'tar was heading back to the prisoners when he saw the group running for the door.

"The prisoners have escaped!!" he yelled as he made his way after them

"They're on to us." Gabriel announced, "Head for the Gate I'll slow them down."

Jack paused, coming to his decision just as he did with Teal'c when they had first met him and nodded to the others "We'll be right behind you now go!" he ordered settling himself down next to Gabriel. Jack O'Neill always trusts his instincts about people.

Gabriel reached into his pack and pulled out another two clips handing them to Jack.

"You should have gone sir."

"I don't leave my people behind." He said meaningfully taking the two clips "Got any more surprises"

Gabriel stared at him for a moment and nodded in understanding.

"Oh one or two, sir." Gabriel smiled pulling out two grenades handing one to Jack.

"On three" Jack said pulling the pin watching the advancing Jaffa

"Three" he yelled and they threw the grenades and took off running

Gabriel heard the two explosions and then a moment later a giant explosion.

Suddenly the entire area was lit up by staff fire.

"Oh that pissed them off." Gabriel said reaching into his pack again as they ran in a different direction from the retreating team trying to lead the Jaffa away.

"Ya think" Jack called back firing over his shoulder not even bothering to look

Gabriel pulled out a smoke bomb and pulled the pin dropping it as they ran. Quickly smoke began to escape and fill the air around them covering their escape.

They caught up with the others two hours later about half a kilometer from the Gate.

"Hey guys." Sam looked worried as she saw Jack was straining to get his breath back

"I gotta start jogging again." He muttered between breaths

Also breathing heavy Gabriel grabbed his comm unit "Big bad wolf, this is Mad Hatter, we are half a click from your position and are coming in hot." He warned

"We're standing by, Mad Hatter, I'll start up the gate the moment you're in visual."

"Angel one are you online."

"I hear you Mad Hatter and I see you."

"How's our back door?"

Sammy scanned the immediate area and stopped short "You better move your asses, you got unfriendly's about two hundred yards back, I count, twenty no make that twenty five unfriendly's, and more coming up behind them about another hundred yards back."

"Take as many as you can and head back to the gate." Gabriel ordered him

"Let the games begin." Sam Pierson smiled grimly switching the safety off on his rifle

Jack looked up startled as rifle fire began

Gabriel went to Jack "We got unfriendly's two hundred yards back, Sammy is covering us, what are your orders sir." He waited patiently

"Move it people" Jack snapped as he herded his team towards the gate.

Janet paced the length of the gate room, and glancing at her watch every few seconds.

"What's taking so long!" she demanded to know hating the long wait, every moment they were gone was like a jab at her heart with a sharp needle.

Daisy appeared at her side "Take it easy Janet they've been gone only five hours."

Janet nodded to her friend "I'm sorry." She said rubbing her forehead trying to get rid of the headache.

"Don't be, the man you love is out there." Daisy whispered to her friend

Shocked by the truth of her words Janet whispered back "How about you? How are you holding up?" she asked her junior, just days before at the last get together with the girls, Daisy had drunkenly admitted to Sam and Janet that she did indeed still love Gabriel Fuentes. Also, which shocked Janet, Daisy also admitted that she had been with no other man in the ten years they'd been apart.

Daisy smiled reassuringly "Gabriel is too crafty to die." Hoping she was right.

Both women turned to look at the still silent Stargate, both hoping, both praying.

"Big bad Wolf we are at the clearing."

Link smiled seeing his friends at the top of the hill "I see you Mad Hatter, starting to dial the gate now" he hit the first symbol.

"Angel 1 where are you?" Gabriel called out.

Samuel didn't even bother with the comms "Right behind you boss."

Link watched as the group scrambled down the small hill, he held up the trigger for the claymores and waited until there was a large group of Jaffa gathered together and then he set them off.

Jack jumped when he heard the explosions.

"Claymores." Gabriel yelled to the others then grabbing his head set again, "Angel 2 spray the hose."

Suddenly a buzz-saw sound could be heard throughout the valley. Jack recognized that sound as a portable CWIS gatling gun, smiling he thought to himself that these guys really know how to pack for a trip. They were close now only a couple of hundred feet to the gate that was already spinning. Suddenly a blast of staff fire hit too close to Jack and he went down like a rag doll.

"Colonel!" Sam screamed stopping to turn back.

"Go!" Gabe yelled for them to keep moving "I got him." Dumping his pack Gabriel slung the unconscious Colonel's body over his shoulder, pausing only to pull the pins on two grenades before leaving the pack. Wouldn't do to leave their weapons behind for study by the enemy. Turning he saw that the Jaffa were only perhaps fifty feet from him and gaining fast. Turning he ran flat out as fast as he possibly could towards the open gate, a few seconds later he heard the explosion behind him.

The moment that the gate opened up Link sent the GDO signal and now only waited for the group to arrive. Looking back he saw one of SG 1 go down and Gabe stopping to pick him up.

"Move it man, they're right on your ass." He said willing Gabriel to move faster.

"Simon mow some of those fuckers down." He ordered

Simon shook his head "Can't Gabe's too close, I'll hit him."

"Shit!" he screamed as the others reached the stairs "Move! I've sent the signal move out."

Fifty feet, Gabriel kept running his chest heaving with the exertion, his heart pounding threatening to burst from his chest. Thirty feet, come on man, don't give up, move, move you're almost there. Twenty feet, fire started landing close to his feet. Got to move, got to move!

Janet and Daisy looked up as the star gate began to spin; suddenly the blue energy pulsed to life.

Hammond looked at Siler "Do we have a signal."

"Not yet sir... Wait, incoming traveler sir, its SG 13" he said excitedly

Immediately Hammond reached for the microphone "Doctor Fraiser stand by they are coming in."

Sam and Annie were the first ones through the gate they quickly moved down the ramp to make room for the others. Teal'c ran in next carrying the prone form of Daniel Jackson, moving down the ramp he deposited his cargo on a gurney.

Daisy started checking vitals "Move, move to the infirmary" she yelled as they quickly left the embarkation room.

Lincoln, Simon and Samuel ran in next all of them with weapons up pointed at the gate.

"Come on Gabe, get your spick ass in here." Lincoln muttered, "Come on man."

Suddenly Gabriel flew through the opening still carrying the Colonel.

"Close it up!" yelled Link over his shoulder his eyes never leaving the gate.

"Closing iris." The iris slid closed and firmly into place, two muted thuds could be heard hitting the closed iris.

Simon laughed as he lowered his rifle "Jaffa jam."

"Colonel!" Janet called motioning her people to follow

Quickly she checked his vitals and sighed in relief when she felt the strong pulse under her fingers.

"Get him on a gurney and down to the infirmary." She called out as the orderlies moved into action

Link helped Gabe back onto his feet "You had us worried there for a second Gabe."

Gabriel was still breathing hard "Had YOU worried, shit." He moaned tiredly

Suddenly guards surrounded the group. "Okay convicts fun and games are over, drop your weapons." The head guard ordered

Link looked at them in disgust and looked to Gabe who nodded. One by one, they went forward and placed their weapons on an empty gurney.

Sam watched sadly as each member was frisked to make sure that they had left everything. These people had just risked their lives to save her and her team. Still that did not matter to anyone else, they were criminals and that is all that mattered. She watched helplessly as they were cuffed and led away.

General Hammond walked into the embarkation room smiling, relieved that his team was back, more or less in one piece."

"Welcome home Major, how is your team?" He asked worried

Sam let out an exhausted breath wanting nothing more than to get to medical and find out how Daniel was doing. "Okay I think sir, I'm going down to check on them now."

Hammond relented seeing that the major was exhausted and worried about her teammates "Right, check on them, get yourself cleaned up, and get some rest Debriefing can wait until tomorrow morning, unless there is something that I have to know now."

Sam shook her head "Nothing of vital importance sir."

Hammond nodded satisfied "Very good Major, go to your team."

Sam saluted "Thank you sir." Turning to leave Hammond stopped her.

"Just one question Major, how did SG 13 perform?"

Turning back Sam answered "Like soldiers sir. Unlike the way we just treated them." Turning back, she left rushing down to the infirmary.

Hammond was taken aback for a moment; it was definitely unlike Major Carter to act this way. It was suddenly obvious to him that Major Carter liked at least some of the members of SG-13. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his office; he had to agree with Major Carter. SG-13 had been mistreated; no one had even asked if they were all right.

Jack came around with a splitting headache and eyes closed "Would some one turn down those spotlights." He complained

"Jack?" he heard the whisper and opened his eyes

"Hey Janet" he smiled then remembered the rest of his team "How is everyone?"

Janet sighed relieved that he was going to be all right "Fine, Daniel is the worst off as usual, but nothing that a little time off won't cure." Soft chocolate eyes met his "Right now I want to know how you are feeling." She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, except for this splitting head ache. What happened anyway?" he asked as Janet handed him some aspirin

"You got a mild concussion, and some cuts and scrapes nothing too bad." Janet looked at him tears threatening to fall "I was so scared Jack." She told him finally able to release the tense emotions that she had been holding back for so long now.

Jack smiled patting her knee wishing that they were alone so he could hold her "I'm fine." He told her, turning he saw Daniel a few beds over "How's Daniel really?"

Janet shook her head wiping her eyes "He took one hell of a beating, his face is all swollen up, a couple of cracked ribs and a concussion and a few stitches on his right side. He lost some of blood but we'll give him some and he will be right as rain. As I said, he just needs time to rest. What happened to him?" Janet asked needing to know if she could have possibly missed anything.

Jack shook his head "Jaffa bastards tortured him for information." Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he tried to stand up but fell back dizzy.

"Jack you need to stay in bed." Janet said worriedly her hands on his chest.

Jack stood up on shaky feet "I just need to see him for myself, Janet please. Then I can rest." He promised, Daniel was his responsibility and his friend; Jack knew that he had to see for himself that his friend was all right.

"Okay" Janet nodded knowing from experience that the only way that she would get Jack to relax was to give him what he wanted "Two minutes then back to bed with you." She told him sternly.

"Is that an offer doctor?" Jack leered at her

Sighing Janet smiled "That's an order Colonel."

"This bed here?" He asked pointing to the bed he was sitting on.

Janet shrugged "This bed, my bed what's the difference."

Putting his arm around the petite doctor, using the fact that he needed her help to move as an excuse for the others. He headed over to Daniel's bed "Now that's what I call taking your work home with you."

Jack walked over to the bed where Daniel laid, Teal'c standing over it like a guard just waiting for someone to overstep their bounds. Turning Teal'c saw O'Neill struggling over to the bed. Immediately the large Jaffa grabbed him supporting the weight.

"O'Neill should you not be in bed?" he asked concerned for his friends health

"That's what I've been trying to tell him Teal'c." Janet sighed, "He just won't listen to me."

Jack held up a hand to the both of them "I just want to make sure that he's okay." Jack said sliding into a chair. Wincing he saw Daniel's battered face and wrapped ribs.

"Hey Danny-boy." Jack said softly

Daniel's eyes opened as far as his swollen eyes could "Hey Jack, how you doin?" He said weakly still pale from the blood loss.

Daniel never changed; he always asked after the others before himself "I came to ask you the same thing."

Daniel's eyes opened in panic "I didn't tell them anything Jack. I swear."

Jack lay a restraining hand on his shoulder "I know you didn't, you're too damn stubborn. How you feeling?" he asked trying to calm his friend down.

"A bit sore." Daniel admitted "Hey Sam" he smiled relieved to see that she was unharmed, suddenly feeling a thousand times better by just seeing that Sam was safe and unharmed.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw a very relieved 2IC

Sam let out a breath, seeing Daniel conscious was such a load off her mind, "Daniel, how you doing colonel?" she asked concerned for her CO.

Jack waved it off, "Fine, just a headache. What happened anyway?" Jack asked unable to remember much after the run through the forest with Gabriel.

Sam sighed "While we were running for the Gate a bolt from one of the staff weapons blew you off your feet. You landed on your head." She informed him, Sam saw Janet's panicked expression. Jack saw it as well and gave Janet's hand a reassuring squeeze to prove to her that he was here and all right. Janet smiled weakly.

"At least he didn't land on anything vital." Daniel joked softly trying to break the somber mood. He succeeded.

"Ha-ha, very funny Daniel." Jack smiled; if Daniel could joke then he would be all right

Sam laughed then continued "Gabriel picked you up and ran for the gate with the Jaffa about thirty or forty feet behind him." She informed the colonel and Janet "The Jaffa were so close behind you that we barely got the iris closed before two of them got up close and personal with it."

Jack shook his head thinking about the two smears that used to be Jaffa, "I owe that guy a beer." He said "A big one."

Looking around the otherwise empty infirmary "Where is SG 13 by the way, I wanted to give them a once over." Janet asked surprised by the fact that they were not there.

Sam shook her head angrily "The moment you guys were gone, the guards pulled up weapons and ordered them to drop theirs, they were taken away in cuffs back to their cells."

"Were any of them hurt?" Janet asked angrily, she was going to have to talk to Kennedy about bypassing standard procedures in the future.

Sam shook her head "I don't think so, they all looked fine to me. Just pissed off, not that I could blame them.", Sam tried to imagine what that must have felt like for the team. To risk your life for someone else and the moment you come back to have that someone treat you like dirt. Sam's imagination came up short of what that must feel like, that only served to make her angrier.

Janet shook her head "Come on Jack, back to bed." She ordered

"See ya Space monkey." Jack called over his shoulder heading back to his bed.

"Later Jack."

"I will also see you later Daniel Jackson, Major Carter I must go into Kelnoreem." Teal'c nodded politely to both of his friends and left them alone.

"See you later Teal'c" Sam smiled taking her seat by Daniel

"How are you?" She asked running her fingers through his hair

"I'll be okay." Daniel told her

Silent tears began to fall down her face "I was so scared for you Daniel."

Daniel hated to see tears in Sam's eyes, "Hey, I'm here, and I'm going to be okay. But it looks like I'll have to break our date for tomorrow night." He said taking her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "Janet also said no gate travel for at least four weeks and no work for that amount of time. She says if she catches me here she is going to strap me down to this bed."

Sam smiled wickedly "That sounds like fun actually."

Daniel began to laugh "Don't please Sam don't make me laugh."

Janet came back and sighed "Okay Daniel after we get some blood into you, if you promise me that you will stay in bed for at least three more days, I will let you go home tomorrow. Just remember you are to do nothing more strenuous than reach for the T.V. remote. Otherwise I will have you back here so fast..." Janet warned her friend.

"I promise." Daniel promised solemnly

Sam wiped her face "I'll make sure Janet, he'll stay at my place."

Janet nodded "Okay then" she relented knowing that Sam would do as Janet ordered even if it killed Daniel.

One of the nurses walked up quickly to Janet and whispered in her ear "What?" turning away from her patient she steamed "How is that possible." She demanded to know.

"I don't know Doctor." The nurse shrugged helplessly

Worried Sam went up to them "What's wrong Janet?"

Looking back to Daniel "We're out of AB-negative blood." She whispered not wanting to upset her patient.

"What!" she asked suddenly frightened knowing that AB-negative blood was the rarest of all blood types. So of course, Daniel was AB-negative.

Janet grabbed her hand "Don't worry we'll get some. I am just glad that this injury is not life threatening. There is no immediate danger Sam but I want him to get a least a pint."

"SG 13" the nurse said

"What?" Janet asked irritated that no one had noticed that the blood supplies had gotten low. She was going to have someone's ass tomorrow morning she promised herself. If Daniel had been really hurt... "Well thank goodness he wasn't." Janet told herself.

The nurse spoke heading towards the filing cabinets "I was filing their medical records a little while ago, I noticed that one of them is AB-  
negative." She said going through the filing cabinet

"Which one?" Janet asked getting on the phone

Quickly going over the files, the nurse called out "Dr. Fuentes."

Dialing the number Janet spoke on the phone "They're bringing him up now, get ready to draw the blood."

Later Gabriel sat by Daniel's bed smiling at his friend "Good thing we got the same blood type, but now my blood flows through your veins." He said to the sleeping archeologist. "I hope you realize what this means." He whispered

Sam stood aside talking to Janet "Is he going to be okay?" she asked nervously

"Fine" Janet reassured her "The blood loss was not life threatening but it would definitely slow down the healing process, we don't need an anemic Daniel running around here."

"Fuentes let's go." The Guard said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Gabe." Sam smiled at the large man; grateful for everything he had done for them. "For everything."

Gabe nodded cupping her cheek, "No problem." He smiled at her "He's going to be fine." He promised

Janet nodded tiredly "Daisy go with them and check out the rest of the team would you."

"Sure, let's go Gabe." She said leading him away.

"Well I'm going home and get some sleep." Janet announced, "You had better do the same."

"In a few minutes." Sam lied knowing that she wasn't going anywhere.

After she was gone Sam turned back to Daniel and saw that he was awake again "That was Gabe that I saw standing over me before wasn't it." He asked groggily

Sam nodded "Yeah, SG 13 got their first mission, to get us back. You needed some blood and he is the same type as you" Brushing his hair back from his forehead Sam whispered to him "Now go back to sleep, I'll watch over you." She promised him

"That's good" Daniel whispered back his eyes already closing knowing that he was safe in Sam's care.

Daisy Hammond checked over SG 13, and sighed in relief. Gabriel was not hurt, none of them were. Except that some of them were not in a real good mood.

"This is bullshit." Link paced back and forth steam practically coming out his ears "We did it, we did their fucking mission, and we kicked some serious ASS, and the second we get back nothing's changed." He complained.

"What did you expect." Annie said lying in her cot "We're nothing to them, we're expendable meat to throw into the grinder." She told him feeling just as angry and frustrated as Link was. Was a simple 'thanks' out of the question?

"24 more missions, that's all I know" Link raged "24 more and then we are out of here."

"LINK!" Gabriel called out to him "Keep that shit quiet."

Frustrated Link jumped into his cot muttering to himself.

Daisy's head jerked up to meet Gabriel's eyes "What did he mean 24 more missions."

"Nothing Captain." He said, "Are we done yet?"

"Gabriel tell me please!!" she begged staring into his eyes.

"Tell her." Annie stared at the young woman in front of Gabriel, and she knew instantly that the woman still loved him "She's got a right to know." She told him.

Gabriel muttered under his breath and leaned in close to Daisy. She shivered as she felt his hot breath so close to her ear.

"The deal is we do 25 missions and we get pardons." He whispered "Now 24."

Gabriel was shocked when Daisy threw her arms around him. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he hung on for dear life, tears stinging his eyes.

In a choked voice, Daisy whispered in his ear "You had better stay alive Gabriel Fuentes, I will never forgive you if you don't."

Gabriel nodded knowing that he would promise her anything, do anything, just to feel her arms around him, "I promise, I love you Daisy." He told her feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

Daisy smiled feeling her heart about to burst "I'll always love you, no matter what." Quickly Daisy released him and gathered her things together before she lost complete control.

"Guard" she banged on the door

The door opened and Daisy stepped out.

"How are they doc?" One of the guards asked

"Fine, they're all fine."

"Too bad" he sniffed

Shaking her head Daisy walked away muttering to herself "24 more that is it."

The next morning SG13 woke up to banging on the cell door "Debriefing in one hour." The voice called out "Chow time in fifteen minutes."

Groaning they got out of bed "What time is it anyway." Someone called out

"0800 hrs convict now get your asses moving."

"0800" Annie smiled "They let us sleep in today." She was amazed, she had not slept this late in nearly seven years. 'That is the first thing that I am going to do when I get out.' Annie thought to herself 'Just sleep until I decide to wake up, then scratch, use the bathroom, drink some water and then get down to some serious sleeping.' She thought happily.

"Yeah" Gabriel agreed feeling exactly as Annie did, "Okay who showers first men or lady."

"Go ahead Annie." Simon muttered still in bed "I could do with another five minutes."

Grabbing her towel Annie headed for the shower.

An hour later SG 13 and most of SG 1 with the exception of Daniel Jackson sat in the Briefing room answering questions.

"Okay SG 1 you are on stand down until Doctor Jackson is recovered from his injuries." Hammond ordered them "I know that you have a lot of work to do around here on base." Then he motioned for Kennedy to take over, but he didn't leave. Hammond himself wanted to know how SG 13 got his people out.

Kennedy nodded "Okay SG 13 from the beginning."

Gabriel sat up "We entered the Star gate at 1030 hrs earth standard time, it was just after sunset on the planet. We neutralized the guards on the other side of the gate; there were a total of eight of them. I decided that Mr. Washington and Mr. Simon Pierson would stay behind and guard the gate. Mr. Samuel Pierson went up on top of a ridge where he could cover a large portion of the surrounding area with his rifle. Dr. Yates and I went to get the others. We got to the structure at approximately 1230 hrs EST. It was an exact replica of the pyramid at Giza it was surrounded by guards."

"How many guards?" Kennedy asked

"Fifteen spread around three sides of the pyramid. We neutralized them as well." Gabriel told them calmly.

Jack stared at the two doctors amazed at the numbers of Jaffa they had taken out. Not only did they take them out but also they did it silently without tipping off the rest.

"How?" he asked

"Silenced pistols, we went for the head shots. We then entered the structure Dr Yates and I took out two Jaffa who were guarding Dr. Jackson. Later I took out the one Jaffa who was guarding the cells, we retrieved SG 1, and made our escape. The rest you know as described by Colonel O'Neill."

"Mr. Washington?"

"After Dr. Fuentes and Dr. Yates left for the structure, I began to lay down a string of claymores approximately in 8 meter intervals while Mr. Simon Pierson covered me. We secured the area and waited for word from Dr.'s Yates and Fuentes to let us know that they were returning. When they reached the clearing, I dialed up the gate and waited for them. When they cleared the line of claymores and the Jaffa were in range I set the charges off. Mr. Pierson then laid down cover fire."

Kennedy nodded "Mr. Sam Pierson."

"I took position on a small out cropping on the side of a tall ridge, it was perfect since it overlooked the entire valley. I waited until contacted by Dr Fuentes that he was in the area, I then scanned the area with infra red and saw a large group of Jaffa coming up fast. I informed Dr. Fuentes who then ordered me to open fire and hold them off as long as I could, then to make my egress to the gate, which I did, I neutralized seven Jaffa."

"Very good." Kennedy smiled "You have exceeded my expectations." He told them amazed at how good his team really was. The Joint Chiefs and the President would be pleased "As I have promised, with good behavior and good results you would be rewarded. Guard."

A box was placed on the desk in front of Kennedy. Opening it, he pulled out a small box about the size of a watch box and tossed one to each member of SG 13.

"Inside you will find a locator band, it will lock onto your wrist and only my key will open it. Once you put those on you will be allowed to roam freely around the mountain for five hours every day, but you will not be allowed topside. If any of you try to remove the band, I will know immediately and you will all suffer the consequences. Am I understood?"

Slipping the band around his wrist, Gabriel locked it into position "No guards?"

"No" Kennedy told him "However I must warn you that these bands come equipped with a failsafe, should you try and remove them or act in a way to harm anyone in this facility, or should you attempt to leave this facility. A charge of 100,000 volts will pass through you. That is enough to stop your hearts, and I say your hearts, if one of you tries anything you all get it." Kennedy warned, "Your lives are in each others hands."

"That's barbaric." Sam said in disbelief staring at the man "What...."

"We'll take it." Annie interrupted giving Sam a begging look, which said please don't interfere.

Kennedy nodded "You are free to go."

Smiling Link got up "Is there a rec-room around this base." He asked

"Yes" Jack told him "On level three, they have a DVD machine up there with the latest releases."

"Hot damn" Link smiled "Anywhere I can get some popcorn."

"I will show you Lincoln Washington." Teal'c stood up and exited the room

"Hey is it possible to hit the shooting range?" Simon and Samuel said in stereo.

Kennedy nodded "For that you will need a guard though."

"No problem, as long as we can fire off a few hundred rounds." The brothers stood and left

"Is there a library around here?" Annie asked hearing a cheap tawdry romance novel calling her name.

"Level three."

Smiling Annie left the room

Only Gabe sat completely still, it was immediately obvious to everyone that this was something that Gabriel Fuentes loathed to do, the idea of begging a repulsive idea to a proud man, "Is it possible for me to use the gym privately with my katana." He hated the idea of begging for anything, but still....

"Do I have your word, as Samurai that you will return the katana?"

Gabriel looked up at Kennedy surprised that the man would show him such respect "Of course."

"Then I will arrange the time in the gym." Kennedy told him

"Good, first I want to stop by the infirmary and see how Dr. Jackson is doing." Nodding to the others, he walked out as well.

"You're a real prince you know that Kennedy." Jack told him sarcastically

Kennedy shrugged "You don't seem to realize Colonel, that if we give them too much too soon. They will have nothing to look forward to."

Shaking his head disgustedly, he motioned to Sam "Come on Carter let's go check on our archeologist."

"General" Jack saluted as did Sam and they walked out

Gabriel walked into medical, looking around he spotted Janet and walked over to her.

"Hey doc, how you doing?"

"Fine" Janet asked a bit surprised "No guards?"

Gabriel cracked a smile, "No, I've been a good boy so I've been allowed out." He said motioning to his wristband "Tracker", he told her.

Janet shook her head surprised, "Oh, well what can I do for you?" she asked, "Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just came by to say hello to Dr. Jackson."

Janet smiled, criminal or not, Janet had to admit that she was beginning to like this man, "Well I'm sure that he could use the company. He's right over there." Janet pointed

Nodding Gabriel made his way over to the curtained off area.

"Anyone home?" Gabriel joked as he poked his head around the curtain

"Gabe" Daniel smiled his face still swollen but not as bad as before

"Just came by to see how you're doing." He said taking a seat

Daniel waved it away "I'll be fine in a few weeks."

Gabriel smiled looking around "So you and the luscious Major Carter huh?" he whispered

Daniel blushed "Yeah."

"Well alright, I told you." Rubbing his hands together, he leaned forward "Okay now the details." Gabriel looked on expectantly

"Gabe" Daniel shook his head seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Oh I don't mean those details." Gabe considered it a moment "Although it would be nice. Naw I meant how did it happen." He asked his friend

"Not here." Daniel looked around, he knew from experience how much the nurses seemed to overhear.

Gabriel smiled at his friend "Is one of those languages you speak Japanese?"

"Sure."

"Good" putting his elbows on his knees Gabriel started speaking in fluent Japanese

Surprised and pleased Daniel began to answer him.

They were both laughing when Sam and Jack walked into the infirmary. Smiling Janet headed to them.

"Ah you're here"

"What is that?" Jack asked trying to understand

"Japanese, I think." Janet answered him "They've been at it for about ten minutes now."

"Oh no not another linguist." Jack moaned to the heavens

"No" Janet informed them "Gabriel is half Japanese, and he lived with his grand father, he must of learned it there."

"But why Japanese?" Asked Sam staring at the curtained off area

Janet shrugged "It's a great way not to have to worry about someone listening in on your conversation." Janet pointed to all the nurses who looked frustrated that they couldn't understand what the men were saying.

They broke off "You're kidding right." They heard someone say

Then back to Japanese a mile a minute, shrugging helplessly Jack and Sam made their way towards the curtain.

Both men looked up as Jack and Sam entered the area.

Smiling Daniel turned to Sam and started talking to her.

Sam's eyes opened wide "Whoa, Daniel, I have no idea what you are saying."

Daniel blushed "I'm sorry Sam, I was just saying that I'm happy to see you guys."

"You're looking better this morning." Sam smiled wishing that they were alone and she could show her feelings more intimately.

Daniel smiled and nodded knowing what was going through her mind.

Standing up Gabriel bowed to Daniel "I have to go, I've gotten permission to work on some of my katas."

Daniel stopped smiling and turned to Gabriel "Katas? As in the martial katas?"

"Yes" Gabriel said confused

Daniel started speaking in Japanese again Sam and Jack looked on in confusion as Gabriel's face turned white.

Gabriel answered him, and a smile lit Daniel's face as he continued.

Gabriel smiled "I'll make you a deal." He said in English "You help me with cuneiform and hieroglyphics, and I will teach you what I know."

"Deal." Daniel smiled "When do we start."

Gabriel shook his head "Well I think that we should wait for your ribs to heal a bit don't you?" Looking over at Janet he continued "I don't think that the doc here would be to happy if I put you back in here too soon."

"You're right about that." Janet affirmed

"Okay, when your ribs are better then." Gabriel promised

"I'm going to hold you to that you know."

"I know brother." Gabriel bowed "I must go practice now."

Throwing a glance at Daisy he winked and headed out.

"Brother?" Jack asked "And what was that, what is he going to teach you."

Daisy smiled as she approached "Gabriel's blood flows through Daniel's veins."

"So?" Sam shrugged

Daisy shook her head, she herself didn't understand all of Gabriel's ways, "Like I said before, Gabriel is from an old samurai family, he believes in the old ways. Even though he is an outcast from the family he is still technically a member of the Tanaka clan, Gabriel is samurai."

With a dawning realization Daniel understood "And because I accepted his blood a part of me is now..."

Daisy nodded "You are now a member of the Tanaka clan as well. Gabriel is your blood brother."

"Blood brother?" Daniel sat back stunned "That is why he agreed to teach me so willingly."

Daisy smiled "You had better rest up Doctor Jackson, you are going to need all your strength to keep up with Gabriel."

"What is Daniel going to learn?" Sam asked not sure that she was going to like the answer

"Ninjitsu." Daniel told them

Jack laughed "Oh is that all, I thought it was something serious."

Daisy shook her head "I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

"Come on Daisy, we've all seen the movies." Jack said laughing

"Ninjitsu is very real Colonel" Daisy warned them "It is a very old and a very deadly art. It teaches strength, wisdom, concentration, stealth, all sorts of weapons, how to turn your body into a weapon and the art of assassination." Daisy explained to them, Sam's eyes opened wide staring at Daniel.

Daniel nodded "In feudal Japan the Ninja were used as spies and they were the perfect assassins, some of them trained all their lives just to pull off one assassination. They were widely feared, but it was such a small sect."

"Yes, but the Tanaka's are one of the families that still practices it. Or at least used to, besides Gabriel and Chun-li only one other member of the family practices the dark art as far as I know and that's Gabriel's daughter."

Chapter 4: Mission 10, Loss

The weeks flew by and SG13 were sent on mission after mission. The reasons for these missions were always different. They were sent on missions to steal Goa'uld technology; sometimes acting on information from the Tok'ra they were used as assassins. Everyone had lost count on how many times SG 13 came back with injuries, it seemed that every mission at least one of the team had to go to medical, sometimes all five staggered through the gate helping each other to stand. After each successful mission, Kennedy would give them another privilege. The one that they enjoyed the most was when Kennedy allowed them to go topside and have a barbeque and were able to stay outdoors for the entire day until well into the night. SG 1 had also come along, they bought the beer, and all had a good time. Mean while, Daniel's ribs healed and his face went back to normal. For the four weeks that Daniel was not allowed to work, He and Sam had spent each day together, talking, laughing, visiting museums and art galleries, the planetarium or just to the movies. Sometimes they would just stare at the stars and Sam would tell him about them, and in turn, Daniel would explain the historical aspect of it, the stories that ancient peoples had for the stars. For the first time that he could remember, Daniel did not even want to think of work. The days were filled with joy and the nights were full of passion, they spent nearly every waking hour together just falling deeper in love with each other. After his ribs healed, Gabriel kept his promise, and began to teach Daniel ninjitsu, and often would come home to Sam with the bruises to show for it. Daniel was worried that he would never be any good at the martial arts; Jack and Teal'c had both tried to teach him with little success. Gabriel was patient and reassuring. When a frustrated Daniel told him that he was just no good at it and never would be, Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder and told him that he was doing just fine and that he showed promise. After that Daniel was determined to be as good as he possibly could be in the martial arts, he even found that he enjoyed it. Gabriel was extremely patient with him, taking time to explain everything to him. Daniel was surprised by Gabriel's patience, unlike Jack; Gabriel took the time to explain the whys and not just how to do it. It made the learning a lot easier and a whole lot more fun.

Then SG 13 was called in for their 10th mission, they were used as decoys, they drew away a large force of Jaffa while SG teams 3 and 7 went in and did the actual mission. For three days SG 13 tried to keep one step in front of the Jaffa, they had to keep them close enough so that the Jaffa kept chasing but far enough ahead so that they would not get themselves killed. It was on that mission that they suffered their first fatality.

SG3 and SG 7 were being debriefed; their wounded being tended to in medical, the team leader for SG 7 Major McCarthy was the worst off having been shot in the shoulder by one of the staff weapons.

Staff Sergeant Jeffries was finishing off his report when he added "SG 13 really came through for us sir, they pulled off that main Jaffa group and kept them away from us. It was just freak luck that we ran into that patrol."

"General Hammond your presence is requested in the gate room." The overhead speaker announced.

"Very good gentlemen, you're on stand down until further notice." General Hammond stood and made his way to the gate room, SG 3 and 7 following behind, just wanting to make sure that it was indeed SG 13 coming in.

"What is it son?" the general asked as he entered the control room, nodding to Colonel Kennedy and SG 1 who lately had made it a habit of coming to the gate room whenever SG 13 was due back.

"Incoming traveler sir. We have a signal... It's SG 13." Siler told them

"Open the iris." He ordered

The iris opened revealing the usual blue background. Suddenly Annie and Link rushed through the gate dragging one of the twins in screaming leaving a trail of blood, they saw instantly to their horror that he was missing both legs above the knee, blood pumping out of the stumps.

"Medical emergency in the gate room." Hammond yelled out immediately

Then the other twin rushed in and immediately went to his brother holding him while Washington feverishly tried to work on him. Trying desperately to try to stop the bleeding by tying tourniquets to the man's legs.

"Oh my God." Sam turned away sickened by the sight.

Suddenly Gabriel and someone else crashed into the room.

"Close the iris." The general ordered immediately

Janet rushed into the gate room with her team into chaos.

All the guards had weapons up and were shouting. Washington and Annie were trying to stem the bleeding of a man who was screaming in agony; Annie also had a burn wound in her shoulder blade. Nevertheless, she ignored the obvious pain, screaming for the man to stay with them. Gabriel was on the ramp fighting two Jaffa hand to hand.

Pushing her way through Janet made it to the wounded man's side and in horror saw that the man was missing both legs and was bleeding out.

"We have to get this man out of here NOW!" she ordered grabbing one shoulder

"Have blood set up, a lot of it." Ordered the nurse pushing one of the orderlies towards the door.

Gabriel pushed the two Jaffa far enough away to reach his sword. Pulling it out, his eyes blazed, blood seeping from a dozen different wounds, some deep others superficial. He was in pain, he was in agony, but he was also enraged.

The guards yelled at him to duck so they could open fire, instead of doing that Gabriel attacked again and in two swift strokes, two heads rolled down the ramp. A stunned silence descended in the room as they dumbly watched two headless bodies fall to the floor and bleed out, the floor becoming red with blood. Gabriel turned to see more weapons pointed at him and by this point; he was beyond caring who they were. Slowly he raised his sword high.

Janet rushed Annie and Simon as it turned out, out of the gate room and towards medical, Sam was still holding his brothers hand. Washington turned and saw the look in Gabriel's face, running towards him he grabbed Gabriel before he attacked the assembled group of soldiers.

"Gabe, stop it man, stop. It's over man, you got'em." Washington grabbed his face and forced Gabe to look at him "It's over man, come on put it down." He coaxed his friend.

Slowly Gabriel came to his senses and lowered his sword as the guards lowered their weapons.

Blinking Gabriel remembered "Annie, Simon?"

"Doc's got'em, they're working on them now."

"Let's go." He said stopping only to drop his weapons

"Gabe, you alright?" Daniel asked obviously worried for his friends.

His face grim Gabriel shook his head "No Dan, my team just got shot to shit." He said making his way out

Everyone stood stock-still; blood and the stench of death were all throughout the gate room making them all feel nauseated.

General Hammond turned and walked out "Have someone come and clean this place up and get rid of those bodies." He ordered turning to leave also for the infirmary.

"Be careful of the Goa'uld larvae." Sam warned them "Have someone come and take them." She ordered before heading to medical herself.

SG 1 and 3 and 7 made their way to medical to see what was happening. They entered and knew that it was not going to be good. Annie was in Gabe's arms crying hysterically. Daisy came up from behind whispering words of comfort to the bigger woman and injected her with something. Immediately Annie began to sag and Gabe led her to one of the beds so that Daisy could look her over and treat her back.

One of the nurses tapped Janet on the shoulder when she saw that Gabriel was still standing blood dripping from gashes in his uniform. Janet made her way over.

"Dr Fuentes?" she asked gently seeing the lost look on the man's face

"Look after my team first." He ordered

"Let me just take a look." Opening his jacket she immediately saw several cuts and wounds "Into that bed Doctor." She ordered

Gabriel did not move "My team comes first doctor."

Janet put a hand on his shoulder and grabbing his cheek to make him look at her "Daisy is handling Dr Yates, I'm free right now." She did not mention Simon Pierson, so the group knew it was bad, as bad as it got in their business.

"Okay." He said dejectedly allowing Janet and a nurse to lead him away

Janet got him onto a treatment table and set to work.

Washington walked slowly out of a curtained off area and made his way over to Colonel Kennedy.

"Sir SG 13 back all present or accounted for."

"What is this band?" Janet asked reaching for scissors to cut it off her patient.

"NO!" Washington yelled out to her "You cut that and he blows." Immediately the room went silent

"WHAT?" Janet slowly backed away from her patient

Kennedy made his way over and removed the band deactivating it first. Moving over to Annie, he did the same, then to Washington.

"Where is Samuel?" Kennedy asked the man

"He's sedated back there." Washington told him

"Good" Kennedy made his way to the back to remove the explosive

"Report son." The general ordered as soon as Kennedy was gone.

"Sir" Washington stood at attention "We did as we were ordered, we led the Jaffa away from SG 3 and 7. When we got word that they were heading back through the gate, we made our way back. We were ambushed about three clicks from the gate. It was a running fight all the way sir. Annie was the first to go down, she got shot in the back. Simon and I grabbed her and kept moving, Gabe turned back and attacked."

"He did what?" O'Neill asked incredulously shifting his gaze to his new friend. It was obvious now to Jack that Gabriel Fuentes took his role as CO very seriously, to the point that he would die for his people.

Lincoln nodded and explained "He attacked sir, to buy us time to get to the gate. He went hand-to-hand with them. Some of them got past him and that is when Simon got his legs blown off. Annie grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other while Sam dialed the gate and we came through."

"How is Simon Pierson?" asked the general

Standing straighter, the big man tried to hold his tears in failing miserably "He's dead sir. Bled to death before we could get him here. Sam was put under sedation and is on suicide watch."

"What were those leg bands?" Asked Sam

"Explosives Ma'am."

"Why?"

"To ensure that we would always come back."

"Go lie down son." General Hammond said tiredly

Link shook his head "With your permission sir, I'd like to stay with my team."

"As you wish, but get some rest soon." The general ordered

"Yes sir." Washington started to raise his hand to salute, but then remembered who he was, and that he was not allowed to do that anymore and put his hand down, no one missed the gesture, or the hurt in the big man's eyes because he could not salute a superior officer. That was a right that had been stripped from him as well as the other members of his team.

"Sorry sir, old habits die hard." He said turning he made his way to his friends.

"Explosives on their legs?" O'Neill asked

"It's news to me Colonel." Hammond admitted, "But Colonel Kennedy has a valid point, we have to ensure that these men all come back."

Jack nodded in disgust "I know sir, I just don't like it."

Sergeant Jameson of SG 7 said it best before turning and leaving "It must really suck to be them. Let's go guys, it's time to get drunk and say goodbye."

SG3 and 7 turned and walked out of medical. It was time to go drink to the memory of a good man, a man named Simon Pierson. Ten minutes later Janet walked up to them brushing her hair back.

"Sir."

"How are they Doctor?"

Janet sighed, "Dr. Yates sustained a staff blast to her shoulder blade, it was a miracle that she was able to help drag Simon Pierson in at all. We have cleaned the wound and treated it. She will be fine in a few days. Dr. Fuentes suffered from various cuts some deep, some superficial. I gave him a total of fifteen staples, I will take them out in a week or so, and he will be fine. Simon Pierson died on his way here. We tried to resuscitate him, but he just lost too much blood." Janet shook her head angrily; she hated to lose a patient any patient "Sam Pierson had to be sedated. Colonel Kennedy is with him now."

"What's he doing?" Hammond asked curiously

Janet shrugged "Just sitting in a chair watching him."

Hammond nodded and turned to leave "Keep me informed doctor."

"Can we see them?" asked Sam worried about her friends

Janet nodded "But only for a few minutes they need to rest."

Sam went to Annie and sat down by the bed, the muscular woman lay there pale with tears streaming down her face. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Annie how are you?" Sam asked gently adjusting the blankets over her friend

Annie's eyes went wild with fear "I tried Sam, I swear I tried to save him." A nurse came and injected something into her IV.

Sam took the other woman's hands "I know Annie, we all saw you trying to help him."

"Tell Kennedy that we tried please Sam." She begged clutching at Sam.

"I will" she promised, "Sleep now Annie, sleep."

Slowly Annie drifted away on a drug filled sleep "I tried." She said repeatedly.

Sam turned to the Colonel "She's terrified."

Jack nodded sadly knowing the reason "Probably afraid that she'll be sent back for execution of sentence, which is four hours from now." Jack said checking his watch.

"This is so sick and twisted." Sam said standing "Haven't they done enough?" she asked angrily

Jack nodded patting her on the shoulder as they headed towards Gabriel who was already asleep and obviously having a nightmare.

"Josie, where are you." He muttered "No, no Josie don't say that, I never hurt your mother. Please don't hate me." His tossing and turning was becoming increasingly violent. "JOSIE!" he shouted springing out of the bed tearing out his I.V.

Daniel grabbed his shoulder "It's okay Gabe, you're just having a nightmare."

Gabriel stared wide-eyed around trying to orient himself "Danny?"

"Yes now come on, get back in bed." He said trying to get Gabriel to lie down again.

Janet came over and checked his wounds "No more thrashing around Dr. Fuentes. We do not want you to tear out those staples. Let me fix your I.V." she said gently

"Simon's dead isn't he." He asked hoping it was just another nightmare.

Janet paused then nodded "Yes, he died."

Gabriel leaned back "Oh damn." He muttered closing his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he silently wept for his friend. "I failed him." He whispered

Janet took his hand "No you didn't." She told him "What happened?" she asked

Wiping his eyes Gabriel sighed "One of the staff weapons hit the explosive pack he was wearing, blew his legs right off. How's Sammy and Annie?" he asked trying to get up again to check on his men.

Janet put a restraining hand on his chest "Both Sedated, they are going to be fine. Just rest." She ordered

Tiredly Gabriel leaned back into the bed "Good, Doc keep an eye on Sam. Make sure that he doesn't try something stupid."

Janet nodded re-taping his IV "We will I promise, you just get some rest now."

"I'll sit with him." Daisy told them all exhaustion written all over her face.

Colonel Nicholas Kennedy sat in the infirmary watching his team sleep. His thoughts were a turmoil, his thinking clouded by his emotions. "They're just criminals" his mind told him over and over again, but in his heart he felt as though he'd somehow failed them, his men. Kennedy was no fool and he knew that everyone here thought him an unfeeling monster that would sell his own mother down the river to get ahead, but he knew different. He had a wife of his own and three children who he would die willingly and gladly for. He believed in God, country and honor, antiquated ideas in this day and age he supposed. Still they were his reality, he still believed in his oath, to defend his government from all enemies both foreign and domestic, to use whatever methods were necessary to safe guard his nation and it's citizens regardless of race, religion or creed. The pentagon told him that these people lying here were those enemies, enemies of the state. However, he was starting to feel uncertain about that. These people were serving their country, sure there was a price tag attached to their loyalty, but even so, having gotten to know them as he had over the last few months, Kennedy was sure that they would do the same even if there was no price tag. Now one of them is gone, he will not even get the soldiers burial that he's earned, there would be no 21-gun salute, no flag to decorate Simon Pierson's coffin. It just was not right; he died in service to his country, that should be rewarded. Simon Pierson should be remembered as a hero not as a criminal.

Jack and Janet watched Kennedy silently from her office; Jack had been waiting for Janet to get her things together when they had noticed him. Janet knew what the man was doing; she had seen it often enough when other SG teams had been bought back, especially SG1. Jack would often sit there all night just watching over his team making sure that nothing happened to them while they slept. Jack shook his head.

"I guess Kennedy is human after all." He told Janet as they left.

Forty-eight hours later SG13 was released from medical and went in for debriefing. They sat around the table reporting everything that had happened from when they went through the gate. Most of the team kept glancing at Sam Pierson, who just kept staring at the wall not even pretending that he was paying attention.

"Okay that's enough." Kennedy told them sensing that they needed time to heal emotionally as well as physically "I've already made arrangements for Simon Pierson's remains to be sent to his home."

Sam looked at the Colonel "Yes Sam, I've made all the arrangements. He is going to be laid to rest in your family plot. I also already spoke to your mother and I sent her this letter." Pushing an envelope over to Sam who took it with shaking hands and opened it.

"Dear Mrs. Pierson " he read aloud

"I am truly sorry for having to write this letter. I was your son Simon's commanding officer, and I just wish to send to you my deepest condolences. Your son Simon was one of the finest young men that I have ever met and his loss is a great blow to us all. His bravery inspired all those around him to try to achieve his level of excellence, this is made all the harder because of the circumstances of his death. It is difficult for us all to understand and to accept that it was a training mission, which is the cause of your bereavement. I know that in the past, your son had some problems with the law, and this fact must have saddened you and your family. I just want you to know that you can be proud of the fact that while under my command, he conducted himself in a fashion commensurate with the title of a U.S. marine. Sincerely yours Nicholas Kennedy, Colonel United States Air force." He finished putting the letter away he wiped his tears "Thank you Colonel, our mother will definitely appreciate this letter."

"Not at all" Kennedy shrugged "I meant every word.' He told them

"Okay" he continued "For your next privilege, I've made arrangements for your families to come down here for a little visit." He told the group "There will be no guards, you will not be speaking through glass. You will be able to spend the whole day with them for those of you that are married or have a significant other, areas have been set aside for congicual visits. Now I have spoken with them and they will be arriving in ten days on Saturday. Dismissed."

Gabriel stood up "Sir, you spoke to my family?" he asked unsure how to feel

"Yes" Kennedy nodded already knowing some of the history there "Your mother said that she your grandfather and uncle and your daughter would be coming.

"My daughter." Gabriel sat down not sure if he could believe it.

Kennedy patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave "Get some rest doctor. That's an order."

"Thank you colonel." He said absently his mind already far away.

"Not at all" Kennedy picked up his files and walked out

Hammond came out of his office and saw that Gabriel was sitting there alone looking stunned.

"Something the matter son?" Hammond asked worriedly

Gabriel looked at him confused "Josie is coming for a visit."

George Hammond smiled remembering the beautiful little girl "That's great, I haven't seen her in a long time. It must be ten years since I have seen her. She must be quite the little lady by now."

"I haven't seen her either." He said still stunned

George sat down next to Gabriel "You mean you haven't seen her since the trial?" he knew how much Gabriel loved that little girl.

Gabriel shook his head "No my grand father took her back to San Francisco the day after I was convicted. Their phone number was changed so none of my phone calls ever got through and my letters were all sent back. My grandfather told her what I was convicted of when she was old enough to understand. Josie wrote me a letter, she said that she hoped I would rot in hell for killing her mother."

"I'm sorry son." George patted him on the back, knowing how he would feel if Daisy, or one of his other daughters had ever said that to him. He would be mad of course, but it would also rip out his heart.

Suddenly Hammond came to a decision about not only Gabriel but for the rest of SG 13 as well.

"Gabriel I never asked you this, not back then or ever. I guess I was afraid of the answer, because I knew that you would not lie to me." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Did you kill Amanda?" he asked staring at the man's face.

Gabriel raised his eyes to meet the general's "No, I never touched her, never even raised my hand to her."

"Okay" George Hammond nodded "Go get some rest like doctor Fraiser ordered." He said heading back to his office to start calling in some old markers.

Gabriel stood up to leave heading down towards Daniel's office. Reaching it, he knocked and waited. The door opened and he saw Daniel's smiling face.

"Hey Gabriel" he said making room for him to enter.

Gabriel entered and saw that Annie was already they're going over something with Sam.

"I thought that Janet had you down for bed rest."

"She does." He said simply "I just came by to tell you that it's time for practice."

Daniel frowned "Are you sure? I thought you might want to rest."

"I may not be able to practice for a week, but that doesn't mean that you can't." Gabriel snapped out harshly

Startled both Sam and Annie looked up at the angry tone of his voice.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Daniel asked worried, this wasn't like his friend.

Gabriel let out a breath trying to calm down "I'm sorry, it's just that my family is coming to visit."

"Annie was just telling us." Daniel nodded "I take it that isn't a good thing."

Gabriel laughed leaning on a table "What, my mother abandoned me, my grandfather disowned me, and my daughter wants me dead. What's not to look forward to." He said bitterly

Daniel didn't know what to say, looking over at Sam for some help.

"Maybe they've changed?" Sam offered helpfully

"Or" Gabriel pointed out "Maybe they just want to twist the knife a little more."

"You won't know for sure until you meet them." Annie told him "Either way we'll be here for you." She promised him.

Gabriel nodded "Thanks." Rubbing his face, he turned to Daniel "They are going to want to meet you as well."

"Meet me?" Daniel asked surprised

"Yes" Gabriel smiled "You are now Tanaka clan, granted you'll probably be as popular a member of the clan as I am, but you are a member by blood rite. So come on let's go practice, great uncle Chun-li is going to want to see how your training is coming along. I won't have you embarrassing me, so come along we have a lot of work to do before you meet Great uncle Chun-li."

Chapter 5: Visitations

Josie Fuentes nervously handed the temporary pass to the third set of guards they had passed. This was a strange type of prison she thought to herself. Who had ever heard of a prison in the middle of a mountain, although it probably made escape that much harder. Taking the pass back from the smiling guard Josie looked back at her grandmother, who was still strikingly beautiful even in her mid fifties. Great Grandfather was there as well although he looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here. Josie understood that feeling; she didn't want to be here either. What was she going to say to him? 'Hi dad, long time no see' or 'how's trix pop'. Josie shook her head hoping for divine intervention, like maybe the mountain suddenly disappearing, or maybe aliens could attack and destroy the place. She knew that 'he' didn't care about her, he never wrote, never called, never even sent a lousy postcard, but he was her father. Josie could still remember the old days, before he went away. When they would play all sorts of games and he would always let her win, the martial arts that were so much a part of his life, his legacy to pass on to her the next generation. The pride in his eyes when she was up on stage singing an aria. The stories that he would read to her every night, the times when she was scared of the bogeyman, and mother wouldn't let her come to their bed, instead daddy would come to her room and lie in bed with her. He would gently stroke her hair and promise that no monster would ever get her, that he would always protect her. Maybe that's why he did it, she thought to herself. She remembered at the end, before her mother died, Josie remembered being scared of her. The way she would start screaming for no reason, the way she followed her, daddy and Daisy. Even to a six year old that was something that seemed strange and she could never forget it. In fact later in life that was Josie's secret fear that she would turn out to be just like her mother, a screaming lunatic. Maybe her mother had threatened her and that's why her father had killed her, to protect his baby girl, his pumpkin, as he used to call her.

Then later when she was ten grandfather had told her what had happened, how her father had taken her mother away. Oh, how she hated him then, all Josie could remember was the good times that she had with her mother. She ignored the fights between her parents, and it wasn't until she had learned the facts of life that she had understood all the men that her mother referred to as her "uncles". No back then she hadn't remembered the games or the stories, so she wrote to her father and wished his death in the most painful way possible. It was then that Grandmother Fujiko told her about her father and more importantly about his father. Josie remembered crying herself to sleep that night at what her grandmother told her. Crying for a grandfather that had died years before her own birth, crying for her father for having had to witness it. Her father being beaten and brutalized, scorned because he wasn't Japanese. His own mother didn't even know him, except for some drug-induced memories. Fujiko had told her not to hate her father, that she was the only thing that he had to hold on to in this life.

Josie looked up when she felt an arm across her shoulders, and smiled

"Great uncle." She smiled

Chun-li smiled at his little great grandniece "You look a million miles away Josie-chan." He said affectionately

"I was just thinking what I am going to say to father." She admitted to him

Chun-li nodded understanding "Just follow your heart little dragoness. It will not desert you in your time of need." Moving forward behind another family, he continued, "I too look forward to see my little Dragon again." The old man smiled wondering how much Gabriel had changed over the years.

Josie smiled "You really called him that?" she asked him.

Chun-li smiled and nodded vigorously "Yes, when I first met him he was so full of fire that it burned deeply in his eyes. Your father has suffered much sadness little one, much of it at the hands of our own family. However, I am hopeful, Tenji is here and willing to see his grandson. Years ago he wouldn't have even considered it."

"And grandmother Fujiko?"

Chun-li looked down at the beautiful girl that walked beside him "She has not seen your father since long before he was your age. Tenji forbade it."

"Why?" Josie asked still not understanding how her loving grandfather could have been so mean to her father.

"Pride" Chun-li told her "Pride is a terrible thing Josie-chan, pride forced Tenji to look away from his daughter, and because he looked away terrible things happened to her and her son. It was pride that later forced him to look away from a little boy, because he was only half Japanese."

"But great uncle, I know that I look Japanese but I am even less Japanese than my father. Why does he not treat me like that?"

"Ah, by then your grandmother made him face the truth. It was a bitter pill for him to swallow, but at last, he did not look away. She made him face the truth that Miguel Fuentes was, at the end of his life a good and honorable man who died helping others. Then you came to us a lost little girl, and you melted his heart, that is why he dotes on you."

"But not you." Josie smiled

Chun-li looked shocked "Of course you did, but I also promised your father to teach you the old ways as I taught him. It was the only thing that he could give you."

Fujiko Tanaka turned to her granddaughter "Come Josie, Uncle, we must hurry." She told them.

"My boy has grown to manhood." She thought to herself "With a daughter of his own who is almost a woman."

"Will he even recognize me?" she suddenly wondered, "Will he even speak to me?"

Fujiko's mind was awash with memories and was ashamed when she couldn't remember some of them. The drugs had robbed her of those, she had failed her son. She had failed in her duty to Gabriel; instead, she sought escape for herself and left her son to deal with his father. Fujiko still couldn't believe the change that had come over he husband back then. It was as if seeing her in pain and on drugs was the wake up call that Miguel needed to wake up himself. He began to take responsibility for his actions, he'd stopped drinking and concentrated on his career and his family. Eventually Miguel had even succeded in getting her to stop taking heroin. And then just when things seemed as if they were going to be alright, Miguel was dead, shot to death by a young hispanic over fifty dollars. Mariko remembered rushing into the police station, the wide-  
eyed, tearstained frightened face of a five-year-old child sitting in a police station after just having been forced to watch his father die. It was that look which saved her life; it was that look that drove her to go home and beg her father for forgiveness and to take her son. Gabriel looked so lost and hurt when she had come to the station, well at least Mariko was grateful that the last memories that he had of his father were good ones. The police officers were taking turns trying to make the little boy smile, but they all failed. Except for one officer, when she was taking him away from there a big tough older police officer looked at the little boy. "Don't you ever forget that your father died a hero." He said, Gabriel smiled and nodded. Going home had been so hard, but her father had forgiven her, and took her son on the condition that she went to detox. Fujiko remembered those days and the long nights of horror, when she saw herself for who she really was. Saw what she had done to her son, and to herself. The nights she cried begging God to forgive her and to give her another chance. God had listened but not in the way that she thought. Returning home her father had laid down the law, he thought it for the best not to remember the past, she agreed at the time it was too painful to look back it would take many years and a little girl to give her the courage to do that, to remember and to ask for forgiveness. Looking at her father, she knew that he now realized that it was the wrong decision, but there was little that he could do to change it now. The nights they had stayed awake while she nursed her other children from her new husband a brother and two sisters that Gabriel had never met. Her father told her how he punished Gabriel because he looked like his father, the man who had hurt her, told her how sorry he was that he had failed her and her child, the shame he felt for taking his anger out on an innocent boy. However, it was too late Gabriel was already gone living on the streets somewhere. That was the scariest time in her life, at least before she could watch Gabriel from a distance, playing with his great uncle, or training with him the ancient arts. After Gabriel left though, she couldn't see him, didn't know what had happened to him. For nine years nothing not a word, Fujiko had long since thought him dead when he finally called. Her father took the call and remembered his face as he spoke on the phone; he left that very night explaining very little. She remembered her father saying that now was not a good time for her to see her son. Her husband Jengko was dying at the time, cancer had spread throughout his brain, her three other children needed her to be there for them. He explained that Gabriel was in trouble with the law and that she should wait and see what happened, and he promised if possible that he would bring Gabriel home. Weeks passed before her father had returned and when he finally did, he bought not Gabriel but Gabriel's daughter. Her father explained what had happened and that Gabriel had been convicted and sentenced to death. Gabriel had asked them to take his daughter, and that is when God answered Fujiko's prayer. She showered all the love and kindness that she had wanted to give to Gabriel on his daughter, protected her from harm, as she had failed to do for her son. Then Jengko died and her life had fallen apart again, it was a long time before she got over that, had it not been for her children and for little Josie, she was sure that she wouldn't have made it. Now another ten years had passed since she has seen her first-born child, and again she wondered if she had the courage to see him. Could she stand the look of hatred in his eyes when he looked at her, she could only hope.

Gabriel paced back and forth on the grounds around the mountain, worried, and extremely nervous. How would he react to seeing them again, how would his grandfather react towards him after all this time. Checking the nearby table for the hundredth time he saw the large bundle of letters that he'd place there earlier, ten years worth of letters to his daughter one a week for ten years an extra one for all birthdays and Christmases.

"Relax Gabriel." Daniel told him again "You're going to pace yourself into the ground."

Gabriel stopped for a moment then started again, "This is the way I felt a few days before my scheduled execution." He told him

"Is that them?" Daniel asked pointing

Gabriel turned and saw them, his heart pounding he merely nodded to Daniel that it indeed was them.

Josie stopped ten feet from him, he looked so old and tired and afraid. Tossing all thoughts aside, she ran to her father jumping into his arms.

Gabriel panicked when he saw Josie; she was beautiful long raven hair half way down her back, luminescent green eyes shining, flawless ivory skin. He saw her stop and his heart almost did the same, then she ran the distance between them jumping into his arms saying the one word that he'd wanted to hear for so long.

"Daddy" she sobbed into the crook of his neck squeezing her arms around him for all that she was worth.

"Josie" he whispered into her hair holding onto her as a drowning man would a life preserver. Tears falling down his face as he kissed her over and over.

"Oh God how I've missed you." Pulling back "Let me take a good look at you." He said "You're a woman now, look how beautiful you are."

Josie hugged her father again "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry I wrote you that letter. Please forgive me, please."

"There is nothing to forgive." He told her just holding her

Gabriel and Josie stayed that way for ten minutes, tears falling unheeded from both. Finally Josie pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you write?" she asked hurt at his silence for so many years.

"Write?" Gabriel asked confused "I wrote, every week I wrote, but I always got the letters back."

Josie's eyes opened wide "We moved." She told him "We moved to New York, didn't you get the letter."

"No" Gabriel told her "I thought you didn't want to hear from me."

"I always wanted to hear from you." She protested, and then realized "Then you never got the new address."

"No, but I still have the letters I sent." Gabriel told her pointing to the table

Josie's eyes widened when she saw the stacks of letters

"One for every week since I've been gone, one for every birthday and one for every Christmas." He told her looking up he saw the rest of his family standing waiting to be recognized.

Kissing her once more he stood up, "Josie, let me speak to your grandparents, you go look over your letters. By the way that's your uncle Daniel."

"Uncle Daniel?" the girl asked confused.

"Yes, he is my blood brother, say hello while I talk to your grandmother."

Josie nodded knowing that this was going to be the hard part. Josie made her way to the handsome blonde man sitting by the table.

"You must be Josie." Daniel told her

"Yes" she said shyly bowing to her elder

"Your father has told me a lot about you."

Josie stared at the handsome man confused "You're my uncle Daniel?"

Daniel smiled at the honorary title "Yes, I guess I am."

"Are you a prisoner too?"

Daniel shook his head "No, I work with your father here at this base."

Josie's eyes opened wide "You mean this isn't a prison."

"No" Daniel smiled "This is an Air Force base, I am a linguist and an archeologist."

Confused Josie looked around "Uncle Daniel, please tell me what is going on."

Gabriel approached his family, he stopped the appropriate distance away and bowed deeply "Mother, Grandfather, Uncle, I am honored that you came." He said in Japanese

Tenji Tanaka smiled and returned the bow "It is we who are honored to be received with such honor."

"It has been a long time." Gabriel continued in the language of his youth

"Too long my son." Fujiko told him "Please let us sit and talk, there is much I wish to say to you." She added nervously, but also proud, her son was all grown up and the spitting image of his father.

Turning they headed towards the table

Chun-li smiled looking up at his grandnephew, he'd grown several inches since they had last seen one another "I see that my little dragon is not so little anymore." He joked

Gabriel smiled "Thank you uncle, it is good to see you again."

"You have kept up with your practice I trust." Chun-li smiled

"Of course, I even have a student now."

"A student?" Tenji asked surprised

"Yes Grandfather, the man sitting with Josie. He is my blood brother, so I felt duty bound to teach him."

"Blood brother huh?" Chun-li asked skeptically

"Yes great uncle."

"Is he any good?"

Gabriel smiled "You will have to see for yourself and tell me if I am teaching him well."

As they approached, Gabriel made the introductions "Doctor Daniel Jackson, may I introduce you to my grandfather Tenji Tanaka, my mother Fujiko Tanaka, and my great uncle Chun-li Tanaka."

Daniel bowed deeply and spoke to them in Japanese "I am greatly honored to meet you."

Fujiko smiled as she bowed as well "We are honored as well, you speak Japanese very well, there is no trace of an accent."

"Thank you"

"I hear you are Gabriel's blood brother." Chun-li asked staring at the young man up and down.

"I have that honor yes."

Chun-li turned and pointed to a secluded spot "Then come Daniel Tanaka, let us see how your studies are coming. Come little dragoness, let us leave your father for a moment."

"One second Uncle." Josie turned to her father "You are a doctor now?"

Gabriel smiled wondering what Daniel told her "Not that kind of doctor, I have a doctorate in ancient history."

Josie smiled "Wow, I can't wait to tell my friends, my father the doctor."

"Josie?" A voice called out uncertainly

Josie turned and suddenly her face lit up "Daisy!" running she nearly tackled the older woman who hugged the girl just as tightly.

Chun-li smiled as he watched the joy of his great great grandniece "Come Daniel, it looks as though it will just be you and me."

Gabriel smiled as he watched Daisy lead Josie away. Turning back he faced his mother.

"Josie tells me you moved to New York." He began

His mother nodded "Nine years ago almost ten now, the business needed us to be there. We sent you a letter telling you."

Gabriel nodded "So Josie tells me, but I never received it."

"So that is why you never wrote to your daughter." Tenji said finally understanding a father's silence to his only child.

"I wrote." He said motioning to the letters on the table "All of these are hers, but they were sent back."

The silence was strained; nobody seemed to want to go first, to start the conversation going. Finally, Fujiko began talking, and once she started it was like a tidal wave that never seemed to want to stop. Soon Gabriel began and he too kept talking and talking, sharing long buried emotions, telling them of his hardships. Even Tenji got involved and spoke at length. Hours passed and they still talked on and on.

"So you still seeing my Dad?" Josie asked leaning her head on Daisy's shoulder as they sat under a tree catching up on everything.

"Sort of." Daisy admitted running her fingers through Josie's hair "It's kinda hard to explain our relationship right now. Hopefully soon it will all work itself out."

"Uncle Daniel said that Daddy has sort of a commuted sentence?"

Daisy shrugged "That's one way to look at it. Hopefully your dad will be out soon, he just has to do a few things first."

Josie nodded "You mean Rambo type stuff." She said knowingly

Daisy stopped in mid stroke "What did Daniel tell you?" she asked the girl

"Nothing" Josie admitted then turned to Daisy "I'm not a little girl anymore Daisy, my uncle Chun-li has been teaching me like he taught my father. I know what he is capable of doing besides that he is a navy SEAL and I know that there is only one reason that the government would ever consider letting my father go from a death sentence. That's if he does something that warrants it."

Daisy smiled putting an arm around the young woman "I can see that you are grown up.", and I missed it, she thought bitterly.

"Is it dangerous?" Green eyes looked up frightened at Daisy, Josie had just found her father again after so many years, she did not want to lose him now.

Daisy shook her head "I can't talk about it Josie, but I am looking out for him as much as I can." She promised

"When will he be let go?"

"Soon I hope." Smiling Daisy decided to change the subject "Hey my father wants to see you."

The young girl's eyes lit up remembering the general "Grandpa George is here!"

Daisy smiled at her eagerness "He sure is, he runs the place. Come on I know just where he is." They stood up and headed towards the mountain.

Jack O'Neill stood with the rest of SG1 minus Daniel, Janet and Cassandra were also present as was General Hammond. Looking around they saw that SG 13 was present and were having a good time with their families.

"They look happy." Sam smiled as she watched Annie with her nephew who looked about three years old. Washington sat under a tree with his wife and son, enjoying a home cooked meal with gusto while still managing to play with a four-year-old boy. Even Sam Pierson was smiling with his father and uncles, his mother sitting under the shade of a tree looking a bit out of sorts. Then again, Sam reminded herself, she just lost a son.

"What's Kennedy doing here?" O'Neill asked as he watched the man approaching the seated woman holding a package.

The group watched as Kennedy stopped before Mrs. Pierson and her husband and opened the package. Pulling out a folded American flag, he passed it to Mrs. Pierson.

"On behalf of a grateful nation." He told her then stood up and saluted her

They watched as Mrs. Pierson hugged the flag to her chest and began to cry. Mr. Pierson held out a hand and shook Kennedy's hand.

"This guy is turning out to be pretty decent." O'Neill whispered to the others amazed at the man's thoughtfulness.

"Grandpa George!" they all heard

Turning they all saw a young oriental girl with green eyes running to the general.

"Josie" George Hammond smiled hugging the girl

"Grandpa George?" O'Neill whispered earning him an elbow in the stomach from Janet

Hammond shook his head staring at the young girl, "You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady, just like your father said you would."

Josie's cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink and she was introduced to the rest of the group. Smiling Josie was surprised to meet another girl about her age and they began to talk in earnest.

Daniel limped towards the group, with one hand on his back and the other on his knee. Sam stood up and helped him over to a chair.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly

"Uncle Chun-li happened." He muttered

Josie looked at her elder with concern "Uncle Daniel, did uncle Chun-li do that to you?" she asked

"Uncle Daniel?" Jack whispered earning him another elbow from Janet "Hey quit it." He mumbled, "You ask a simple question." He muttered to himself

"I'll be alright." He told the young girl

Suddenly a little old Japanese man appeared in the middle of the group. No one saw him approach, one moment he wasn't there and the next he was. Smiling gently the old man looked at Daniel.

"You did well Daniel Tanaka, you show promise. Here allow me." Taking the knee the old man quickly twisted it, an audible crack sounded. Daniel yelped and jumped up.

"My knee" he said awed "It feels better."

Chun-li bowed, as did Daniel

"I must go now and speak to Gabriel. Excuse me."

Walking away Jack shook his head laughing "That little old guy beat you up Daniel."

Daniel nodded and Josie smiled fondly at her uncle "He is a devil."

"That is one tough old man." Daniel told them "He threw me around like a rag doll."

Josie put a hand on Daniel's arm "He's just trying to see if you have found your center yet. I know it took me forever to find mine." She explained to him remembering how many times she had wound up on her butt.

"Find your center?" Cassandra asked confused

Josie nodded "When you find your center, no one can move you."

"Right" Jack joked

"Would you like to try?" Josie challenged hands on hips

Jack smiled at the short girl in front of him "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, and I'll try not to hurt you." Josie said calmly

"Oh-oh sir" Sam snickered "The gauntlet has been thrown."

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Jack asked to put an end to this ridiculousness

"Try and move me." Josie told him, closing her eyes she seemed to go into a trance

"Oh for heavens sake." Jack tried to shove the girl who didn't budge an inch

"What the..." Jack tried again putting more weight into it, still the girl didn't move. Jack tried to lift the small girl, but still she wouldn't budge. It was as if she had suddenly gained a few hundred pounds. Suddenly like lightening the girl moved and Colonel Jack O'Neill, Black ops special forces trained as he was found himself flying through the air with the greatest of ease.

"Wow" Cassandra was awed "Where did you learn how to do that!"

"Uncle Chun-li." The girl said with a smile

Jack stood up shakily and Janet helped him laughing, "Josie don't hurt the colonel anymore okay?"

"Okay" Josie said happily

"Have you toured the base yet?" Cassandra asked already wanting to know this girl better

Josie shook her head "No, not yet."

"Come on I'll show you around."

The two girls bounced away towards the mountain

General Hammond tried to keep the smirk off his face "Are you okay colonel?"

Jack looked after the girl "That is one tough little girl, I feel sorry for all her future boyfriends who try anything with her."

Daniel rubbed his back "At least you got thrown by a student, I got thrown around by the master."

Later Josie sat with her father talking about everything, about the past, the present and hopefully the future as well. It was close to end of the day when they sat facing the setting sun watching it slowly descend in the sky.

"I've missed you so much daddy." Feeling safe in his arms, just as she had when she was a little girl.

"I've missed you too pumpkin."

Josie smiled leaning her head into his chest "I like it when you call me that."

Gabriel returned her smile hugging her even tighter "I spoke with your great grand father about you."

"Really?" Josie asked nervously wondering what had been said.

Nervously Gabriel nodded and told her "It's up to you really, but we thought that you might want to stay around here in town. Great uncle Chun-li has volunteered to get an apartment here or rent a house something like that. So that we can be near each other."

"Really!" Josie asked excitedly

Gabriel raised a hand "It's a big decision honey, you would be leaving your school and all your friends, your singing career."

"I don't care, I just want to be near you daddy." The girl pleaded

"It won't be easy" Gabriel warned her "I'm still technically a prisoner here. I don't know when I can see you, but I promise that I will try to see you as often as possible. Hopefully, I'll be out soon, and I can get a job and get a place and we can be together again."

Josie hugged him tightly "That's what I want Daddy, please let me stay." She begged him not wanting to be away from her father anymore.

Gabriel smiled "Like I said it is up to you."

"Then I'm staying." She told him in no uncertain terms

Gabriel hugged his daughter to him "You've made me so happy." He whispered to her feeling his heart swelling in his chest. Suddenly Gabriel realized that once again he was a hair's length away from getting everything he wanted in life. Daisy still loves him and has told him that she would wait for him. Now Josie was here with him and also loved him. Gabriel Fuentes was fifteen missions away from the brass ring, he just couldn't wait.

Chapter 6: Interludes

Judge Advocate General's Corps Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Commander Harmon Rabb smiled as he entered the offices of the Judge Advocate General that Monday morning after spending a delightful weekend sailing. Entering his office, he dropped his hat on his desk and sat in his chair spinning around once, then twice.

Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie smiled as she saw her friend and colleague acting like a five year old.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." She remarked leaning against the door

Harm stopped and smiled "Yeah, had a really good weekend."

"You look it, nice suntan." She said noting that his tan really stood out against the white of his uniform

"Thank you, how was your weekend?" he inquired

Sarah sighed and dropped into a chair "Working on closing arguments for the Pendril case."

"Ewww!" Harm shivered at the very thought of working on such a beautiful weekend "Hey if you're not doing anything next weekend, my friend is lending me his sailboat again, Bud and Harriet are both coming along." He offered

"That sounds like fun." Sarah had to admit; a weekend of sailing was just what the doctor ordered for a very tired lt. Colonel. Besides she had a new bikini that she wanted to try out, maybe knock a certain commander off his feet."

"Do you know what time it is?" Harm said checking his watch and shaking his wrist "Forgot to wind it this morning."

"0910 and fifteen seconds" She said automatically without ever checking the clock in the hall

Harm shook his head as he wound his watch, amazed as always whenever she did that. "One day you are going to have to tell me how you do that."

Mac shook her head smiling "I have to keep some of my secrets."

Lt. Bud Roberts knocked on the door

"Come on in Bud." Harm waved to him

"Commander, Colonel" he nodded to his superiors

"What's up?" Harm asked as he put his watch back on.

"The admiral wants to see the both of you at your convience."

Harm and Sarah exchanged glances wondering what was up "Well Mac I think we should go see what the 'old man' wants."

Nodding Sarah and Harm made their way to the admiral's office and knocked on the door.

"Come" Came a crisp reply

Opening the door the two officers entered quickly and stood at attention before their commanding officer, one Admiral A.J. Chedwiggen.

"At ease" he told them motioning to some chairs

Taking seats Harm began "You wanted to see us sir?"

Nodding Chedwiggen sat back in his chair "Do either of you know an Air Force General named George Hammond?" he asked

"By reputation sir." Mac nodded "A career officer, very well liked and respected. I heard that he was supposed to retire some time ago."

"He was" the Admiral agreed "But he was offered one last command and it seems that he loves it there so much he won't retire until they drag him out of there. Probably kicking and screaming the whole way." he smiled.

"I take it that you know the general, sir." Rabb stated the obvious

"Yes, back about ten, twelve years ago in Norfolk Virginia, there was a small joint Air Force, Navy base there, SEALS were there to train Air force Special Forces teams. I was a captain back then under Admiral Steinman who was in charge of the Navy side of it and Generals Jacob Carter and George Hammond were the Air Force side of it."

"Two generals sir?" Mac was surprised usually that would just cause conflicts in a command.

"Well he as a colonel then, George and I were sort of the intermediaries between the admiral and General Carter. George is one of those rare military men who doesn't care what uniform you wear as long as you are serving your country. It was our job to see to it that there were no disagreements between the Navy and the Air Force personnel."

Harm smiled thinking of how much fun that job must have been; competition between the services has been there since the beginning of time.

"George and I became friends there and I have been a guest at his table on many occasions, and he also saved my life once. So when he called me this morning for a big favor I couldn't turn it down." The admiral told them getting to the point of the meeting.

"Favor sir?" Mac asked sitting straight in her chair

Chedwiggen nodded and pointed to Rabb "Yes, you might remember this as well commander, that is if you remember your first case as a JAG lawyer."

Harmon Rabb grimaced; yes, he did remember, "Yes sir, United States Vs. Lt Gabriel Fuentes."

"Yes" the admiral, agreed, "You lost that case as I remember."

Rabb remembered it wasn't one of his finest hours "Yes sir, I remember thinking at the time that it seemed to me that the case was stacked against him before one word of testimony was bought in." Quickly he added, "Then again I was young and very inexperienced."

"I'm not so sure." Chedwiggen told him opening the file "I knew Lt Fuentes you know."

Rabb hadn't known "No sir I was not aware of that."

The admiral nodded "Yes I was his commanding officer for a time, just before I was transferred and made admiral. Everything that happened, happened soon after I left, Lt Fuentes was one of the best and brightest I've ever had under me. He was a rising star, full LT by twenty three and he was on the selection list for Lt commander at twenty-five, purple heart, bronze star, silver star then he was arrested. He was a good man commander." He told them

"What was the case?" Sarah asked confused never actually hearing of the case.

"Murder one" Harm told her, recalling the specifics of the case "LT Fuentes was accused of murdering his wife or to be more specific his ex-  
wife with a combat knife. Although there was no body, no proof of death except for a bloody knife and hairs and fibers, her prints were found on the premises and his prints on the knife. Also there was a half a million dollar life insurance policy taken out on her life three weeks before her death, double indemnity for sudden death."

"Evidence?" Chedwiggen asked already knowing having read the file.

"Nothing hard." Harm shook his head "The combat knife was his so of course his prints were on it. His wife or his ex-wife to be more precise was at the house often to take out their daughter, he had custody and besides she had lived there before the separation. So, her hair and prints could have come at anytime. In addition, there was no proof that it was even he that took out the policy at the time, the broker couldn't identify him. The only thing that was against him was that it was her blood that was on the knife and his name as primary beneficiary on the life insurance policy."

"And the verdict."

"He was sentenced to death."

Sarah's eyes opened wide "With that evidence?"

Chedwiggen leaned across his desk "What didn't make into the court room."

Harm shrugged recalling the information; it was ten years, but that case Harm would never forget. "Mrs. Fuentes had a reputation for trying to bed the seventh fleet at least that was the rumor, I did find six men who all claim to have been intimate with her. None of them was ever allowed to testify. Lt Fuentes even says that he caught her in bed with the base CO while their daughter was playing in the living room; I was never allowed to confirm that. Also the testimony of the insurance broker was thrown out with the exception that there was a policy which he was the key beneficiary."

"And that didn't make it into the trial?" Chedwiggen asked

"Thrown out as immaterial to the case at hand." Harm told them

"Okay" Chedwiggen nodded then opened another file "Have either of you ever heard of Antoinette Yates?"

Both officers shook their heads

Reading from the file "Captain Antoinette Yates, US Army and PhD in astrophysics was assigned to the Palo Alto testing facility in California. Seven years ago she was working on a fusion reactor for the army, at this time as well she allegedly filed a sexual harassment suit against her CO a General Macalister. Two months later while she was at lunch the reactor blew up killing five enlisted and five officers and taking out almost the entire building there were about thirty wounded as well. Her commanding officer accused her of deliberately rigging the explosion, because one of her colleagues a Major Steven Hanson was taking credit for all her work, he died in the explosion. It was basically a case of a General's word over that of a captain, she was convicted of ten counts of first degree murder, thirty counts of attempted murder and sentenced to death."

"What about her sexual harassment case against the General?" Harm asked knowing what he could do with that at a trial.

"The paperwork was squashed, who would believe the word of a convicted murderer." Chedwiggen told them

Opening another file he read "Hospital Corpsman Chief Petty officer Lincoln Washington."

"That was a pretty big case." Harm said "What two or three years ago."

"Yeah" Mac agreed, "He murdered the base chaplain claiming that the man was a racist who tried to lynch him with a group of others."

Chedwiggen nodded and opened another file "I spoke to one of the investigators in that case this morning, it seems a lot of evidence disappeared from that case as well."

"Like what?" Harm asked

"Well if my information is correct, a room full of white supremist paraphernalia, and a list of officers names that were also allegedly part of the group, all commanders and up the chain. Supposedly this was all found in the chaplains quarters. It never made it to trial because it all disappeared. My informant said that he was told to keep quiet by several high ranking naval officers one of which was his CO."

"Oh-oh." Harm shook his head "So what do all these cases have in common sir, besides shaky evidence."

Chedwiggen closed the files and stared at the two officers "We have at least three people here whose convictions are questionable to say the least. Now George Hammond has asked me to look into these cases and after reviewing the evidence here I tend to agree." Chedwiggen passed the files to Harm "I am ordering these three cases reopened, quietly of course. You two are to dig around and see what you can come up with, but I want it done quietly. If any of these convictions fail to stand up, some very important people are going to have to answer for it." He warned them

"Where do we start?" Mac asked the admiral

"Well I suggest that you go and meet with these prisoners and talk to them. Get their sides of the stories and then take it from there."

"What stockades are they located in?" Harm asked taking the files

"They're not." Chedwiggen told them seeing if they were smart enough to figure out the truth.

Harm thought about it opening the files he looked at the three people, Antoinette Yates although a woman was very muscular, also was qualified a range master with a handgun and M-16, the others, Fuentes was a SEAL, Washington a medic.

"Black ops." He guessed unable to think of another reason as to why people with these particular skills were out of prison.

"Got it in one." Chedwiggen nodded

"So where do we find them?" Mac asked looking through the files herself

"Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado springs." The admiral told them

Harm looked surprised "Colorado Springs? What's out there?"

Chedwiggen shook his head "I have no idea Commander, George told me all he could. What ever it is, it is ultra top secret and those three are part of the suicide squad. They do the missions with little or no chance of survival." He told them "That is why there is some urgency to this, they could be sent out at any time. If any of them are indeed innocent, then they are being put into harms way for no reason. Especially since I have learned from the General that the conditions that they are living in are not good. They are sent on missions, when those missions are accomplished, they are put back into cells. They have no rank, they receive no pay, and they have no choice."

Sarah Mackenzie knew that there had to be more of a reason why a general was getting involved with these cases "Why is the general getting involved though?" Mac asked, "I mean why should he question these convictions."

Chedwiggen leaned back in his chair "Commander do you remember Daisy Hammond?"

Harm nodded "Oh yeah, she is one lady you don't quickly forget. She was very beautiful, she was engaged to Lt. Fuentes, they were just waiting for his divorce to become final and he was being transferred somewhere."

"George's daughter." He told them simply

"Oh" Mac understood immediately "So sir when do we leave."

The Admiral sat up straight picking up another file dismissing them "Your flight leaves in four hours, I suggest that you go home and pack enough for a few weeks. You will be hopping around the country for a while. If you need any help just call and let me know. Call me anyway after you meet with these prisoners and give my your personal opinions." he ordered

Both officers stood up and saluted the Admiral

"Dismissed"

Outside Harm looked at the file again "That Fuentes case never did seem right to me. Even when I appealed the case, they wouldn't even consider new evidence."

Mac smiled knowing how much Harm hated to lose, "Well we are about to find out Commander."

Harm suggested, "Pick you up in two and a half hours?"

Mac nodded "Sounds right."

Josie Fuentes was smiling as she strolled around her new neighborhood. The house that Great Uncle Chun-li had found was large and spacious with a large back yard. Even better, the school was located within walking distance and the mountain was only about thirty minutes away. The record company and her manager were put out by the sudden move, but she could care less what they thought. Josie had called first thing that morning and spoke to her father telling him about the new house and about the school. He had been so happy to hear from her, the words of love and the feeling that came through the phone had made Josie feel like she was floating on air. Her father loved her, after so many years of thinking that, he hated her for writing that stupid letter, and then it turned out to be a stupid mistake of miscommunication. Josie stopped in front of a house with a beautiful rose garden, inhaling the fragrance that she found there. The entire neighborhood in fact was beautiful, a lot nicer than living in the commercialized city of New York. Trees lined the quiet streets and there was a huge mall not too far away that Josie just couldn't wait to go and visit and get to buying a whole new wardrobe. The only thing that depressed her was that Uncle Chun-li would have to go with her, and if he had his way, she would go to school dressed in a kimono and tied with a huge obi, while Josie wanted tank tops and belly shirts and mini-skirts. At least with Grand mother there was always a compromise and they got things that they both liked. Somehow, Josie didn't think that would work with her elderly uncle.

"Josie?"

Josie turned around hearing her name

"Cassie!" Josie smiled "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see the girl.

Cassandra Fraiser smiled making her way to Josie "I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought that you were going back to New York with your family?"

Josie shook her head happily, "My Grandparents and my father came to an agreement, that I could stay for awhile. You know be closer to my dad, he's supposed to be out of the service soon and we've been apart for so long." Josie decided that a variation of the truth wasn't a lie "So Uncle Chun-li rented a house here for me and him."

"Where?" Cassie asked already liking the girl

"Right over there." Josie pointed to the large house

"That was the Cramer's house, Jennifer was my best friend. Her dad got a promotion at work and they had to move to California." Cassie told her "I live right here." She pointed to the white house with green shutters just three doors down.

"Wow we're neighbors." Josie laughed feeling as if she already had a friend here in this new town.

"Want to come over, grab a snack?" Cassie asked all ready to see if she'd found a new best friend.

Josie smiled happily "Sure just let me run home and tell my uncle."

"I'll go with you." She offered

"Great." The girls ran off towards the house

Cassie and Josie were in the living room dancing with the music cranked up so loud that the house was practically shaking. Both girls were laughing hysterically; bags of junk food were strewn all over the place as they kept time with the music.

"CASSANDRA!" the voice cut through the music as only a mother's voice could

Immediately both Cassandra and Josie stopped and turned to see a very upset Janet Fraiser behind her stood SG 1 all trying hard not to laugh at the situation, each glad that it wasn't their child.

Cassie turned down the music quickly and faced her mother a look of pure innocence on her face "Hi mom, you're home early." She stammered looking around guiltily

"Mrs. Fraiser." Josie bowed turning a bright pink embarrassed as well

"Josie?" Janet was so surprised to see the girl in her home that she forgot for a moment about the mess "What are you doing here?"

Cassie smiled "Josie and her uncle just moved in down the street."

"The Cramer house?"

"Yes, isn't that great!" Cassie said excitedly "Hi guys" Cassie waved at SG 1

"What is this mess?" Janet asked remembering that she was mad

"We'll clean it up right away mom." Cassie promised the two girls diving at the task of straightening the room up.

"Kids!" Janet sighed and turned to Sam "And you want to have some one of these days?"

Sam laughed, "Come on admit it Janet, you love it."

"On days like this I wonder." She said smiling as well knowing that she wouldn't want her life any other way, well except for perhaps adding a new member to it, she thought looking at the colonel and then maybe adding another little member or two after that if she was lucky.

Jack shook his head laughing "Come on men, to the grill." He ordered

As Jack, Daniel and Teal'c headed out back the two women stood side-by-  
side "What is it with men and open fires." Janet asked staring after the men.

Sam shook her head "You know I asked Daniel that once."

"Well?" Janet inquired curiously

"He said it was a way for men to remember their Neanderthal heritage by cooking raw meat over an open fire. It let's them get back to nature. You know that whole chest beating 'me man you woman' type of thing." She explained with a shrug

Janet shrugged; well it made some sort of sense "Well he is the anthropologist."

Sam laughed again, "Come on I'll help you put those things away." She offered

As they entered the kitchen, they saw that the two young ladies were just finishing up in there and getting ready to tackle the living room.

"Mom, can we ask you a favor?" Cassie asked sheepishly

"What?" Janet asked suspiciously already on guard

Cassie elbowed Josie to continue, the girl turned bright pink and stared at the floor "Well, um... I have to go shopping for new clothes for school, and um... usually my grandmother comes with me but she is in New York."

"Yes?" Janet prompted the shy girl; she could almost swear that the girl was turning pinker and pinker by the second.

"Well, um, that means that I have to go shopping with my great great uncle Chun-li."

"And the two of you don't see eye to eye in the types of clothes you wear." Janet stated in understanding

Josie nodded finally looking up her face a bright pink "If it were left to my uncle, I would have to go to school in a kimono."

"Mom, you can't let that happen, the kids would freak." Cassie protested horrified by the very notion

Sam nodded opening a bag of chips "She's right Janet, kimono's are definitely out this season." She joked

With an evil gleam in her eye Janet nodded "If it is okay with your uncle, Sam and I would be happy to take you shopping this weekend."

"What!?" Sam began choking on a potato chip

The two girls rushed the two women hugging them both "Thank you so much Mrs. Fraiser."

"Janet" she smiled at the young girl "But you have to clear it with your uncle." She reminded the girl

Josie smiled "That's okay Janet, I'll just tell him that I need new underwear. He will be glad to be let off the hook."

Cassie smiled eagerly to her new friend "Come on I have some circulars upstairs, I saw something that would be perfect for you."

Janet pointed a finger at the two girls "After you clean the living room girls and we are having dinner soon, Josie you are welcome to join us, so is your uncle." Figuring that if they just moved in they probably didn't have much set up in their new home.

"I'll run home and tell him. Thank you again Janet, Sam." Josie bowed again politely

After the girls left Sam shook her head "Those two are going to make some pair." She warned.

"Don't I know it." Janet agreed staring after the two girls "You don't mind coming on Saturday do you?"

"Not at all." Sam told her friend "I just remembered I need some new underwear as well."

"Something sexy?" Janet asked

"Lacey and silky." Sam agreed with a grin

Janet smiled opening the refrigerator she asked, "How are things going between you two?", Janet already knew that she had never seen Samantha Carter this happy before.

Sam sighed happily "I pretty much knew that we would be happy together, but I never imagined that it would be this good. After Jonas..." Sam shivered at the memories "Daniel is the polar opposite of him, in fact he is the polar opposite of any man that I have ever dated. He actually listens when I spout off about my experiments, even if he doesn't understand a word that I'm saying. It's like Daniel knows that sometimes I just need to hear myself, and he just listens patiently, he even tosses in a few ideas and we bounce it back and forth between us. He just doesn't sit there with this blank expression on his face, hoping that I'll let him run off and watch whatever game is on. I can talk to Daniel about anything, about my joys and my fears. Jonas would have judged me by that and would have found someway to turn it against me, Daniel just listens and does his best to help me. Don't tell him I said this, but Daniel is quite the cuddler too. We often find ourselves in front of the T.V. watching some movie or other and just cuddling through the whole thing." Sam shivered, wondering if there was anything good on T.V. tonight.

"Sounds good." Janet smiled putting away groceries

Sam nodded "I think it's because we started out as friends, we built this level of trust and respect between us first. Then it led to something else, I don't know if it would have been the same if we became lovers first and friends later."

"You may be right about that." Janet agreed "But then again there was that whole Sha're thing between you, when you first met." She pointed out reasonably

"Yeah" Sam admitted "That was my biggest fear, that is what kept me from acting on my feelings a lot sooner. I thought that he still wasn't over her."

"And he was?" Janet asked surprised, everyone on base knew how Daniel felt about his missing wife.

"Yes and no." Sam told her "We spoke about it at length that first night. He said that he still loved her, that he would always love her. That he thought that he would never be able to love again and he even said that he was afraid to love again. Because everyone he'd ever loved had left him." Sam brushed away her tears; Janet hugged her friend and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"But then he said he met me." Sam smiled wiping the tears "That no matter how hard he tried not to care about me, to not love me, that he just couldn't help but to fall in love again."

Janet wiped her friends face "I think that's beautiful."

Sam smiled nodding then wiped away her tears "Now it's your turn, how are things going with the colonel?"

Janet blew out a giant breath "I don't know what it is about us and men with emotional baggage." She started "At first, it was all I could do to keep him around here. Jack would get all nervous about being here with me; personally, I think that it has to do with his ex and losing his son the way he did. So we took things slow, that's why I never said anything to you before." Janet admitted "I didn't know if it was going to last between us, then slowly but surely he began to open up to me and me to him. It wasn't easy though." Janet shook her head "I thought that I'd faint the first time that I saw him cry."

"The colonel cried?" Sam asked amazed

"Don't you dare say a word, not even to Daniel." Janet begged her

"I swear." Sam promised

Janet remembered that night; it was one that she would never forget. The night she saw a man who was in deep pain ready to end it all. "It was the anniversary of Charlie's death, I went over to his place and he was rip roaring drunk." Janet ducked her head "It was the first time that I was ever scared of him, and for him. He was ranting and raving on how it was his fault, waving his gun around." Janet began to wipe the tears from her own eyes "He was hysterical, that's when I told him I loved him. That stopped him cold, and I was able to get the gun away from him. He started to cry saying that he didn't deserve to be loved, that he had killed his own son. I told him that wasn't his fault, it was a terrible, terrible accident and that Charlie would say the same thing if he were here. Then he sat down and we talked, I mean really talked, no jokes, no sarcasm, he opened up to me in a way that I don't even think that he even talked to Sara that way. He told me things, things that he'd done for his country, I think that he was trying to prove his case of not deserving love. He talked till dawn and when he finally stopped, I told him that I still loved him and so did Cassie." Janet smiled wiping away the last of her tears "Ever since that night, he's been like a different man. Oh don't get me wrong he is still sarcastic as hell, but now he talks to me and doesn't just go off and mope and get drunk."

Jack and Daniel were standing by the grill checking the progress of the burgers and sausages. Teal'c was setting the table when Cassie and Josie came outside.

"Teal'c, Josie and her uncle are coming over for dinner so we'll need two more places." Smiling she went over to Jack and gave him a big hug.

"How you doing sugar." Jack asked "Your mom still mad about the mess?" remembering some of the messes he had made in his teenage years.

Cassie shook her head "Not really." She admitted

Josie bowed to the adults "Uncle Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, Mr. Teal'c."

Jack smiled at the girl "Come on snap out of it, you're too young to be talking this way, it's Jack, Daniel and Teal'c." he told her

Josie blushed bowing again "Jack" she smiled

Turning to Daniel, she asked about her father

"He's doing great." He told her "I've never seen him so happy."

Josie smiled happily "Good, if you will excuse me, I must tell my uncle that we've been invited to dinner." Bowing one last time she and Cassie ran off giggling something about cute archeologists

Jack smiled as he watched the girls run off, pointing the spatula at Daniel "You got a fan club already Danny boy." He told him

"Jack" Daniel shook his head trying to hide his blush

"Josie Fuentes is a very polite young lady." Teal'c observed

"Yes she is." Jack agreed while ladling more barbeque sauce on the chicken "It's kinda spooky though it's like she's a stepford kid, I'm kinda used to those foul mouthed kids I see on the street corners in town. Some of the language I've heard down there would make a sailor blush" and speaking of blushing "How are you and Carter getting along." He asked a smile on his face

Daniel choked on his beer, he and Sam hadn't told anyone

At his reaction Jack chuckled "I'm dating Janet remember, the gossip queen."

"And you don't mind?" Daniel asked nervously

Jack shrugged "Can't exactly turn you in without turning myself in, besides I think you two make a cute couple. What do you think Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked up at his friends "I agree with you O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter do seem well suited for each other." The giant Jaffa said solemnly with a slight smile playing on his lips

Daniel shrugged, well if the cats out of the bag "It's going great actually, I haven't been this happy since Sha're. I never thought that I could be that happy again." He admitted "I always pretty much thought of myself as a bookworm, a geek."

Jack pointed the tongs at Daniel "You are not a geek Daniel, a geek would run away from most of the things that you've stayed and fought. You my friend have more guts than brains, if that's possible."

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed, "You are a man of great courage Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled "Thanks Jack, Teal'c, that means a lot coming from you guys. But as I was saying, I thought that I was a geek, when we first went to Abydos and I met Sha're I thought that I was the luckiest man in the universe that such a beautiful woman could love a man like me. Then she died, and I felt like I died as well, but Sam was there to listen to help, and soon I fell in love again. But I thought that such a beautiful, brilliant woman could never fall for a guy like me, but she did. So once when I thought I must be the luckiest guy in the universe, now I know I'm the luckiest. How about you Jack?"

Jack smiled flipping the burgers "I feel twenty years younger Danny boy, I feel like I can do anything and that anything is possible. It is the greatest feeling in the world." He told his friends, Jack looked at Daniel "Danny you remember that first night you came back from Abydos?"

"Yeah" Daniel said taking a pull off his beer

"You remember I said that I would never forgive myself but that sometimes I could forget."

Nodding Daniel put his beer down, wondering where exactly this was going. Then he saw a tear fall down Jack's face.

"I've learned that I can and do forgive myself." Jack said quickly wiping away the tear

"That's great Jack, I'm so happy for you." Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder

Sam and Janet walked out on to the patio "Potato salad, macaroni salad are ready." Sam announced

Smiling Daniel pulled Sam into an embrace. Sam froze looking at the Colonel wondering if Daniel had lost his mind.

Jack smiled "Oh relax Carter, I am dating the SGC's queen of gossip."

"Gossip!" Janet looked mortified "I simply digest all information that happens to come my way and disseminate it impartially to any and all willing personnel, I like to think of it as a public service." Smiling she reached around Jack's waist and gave him a hug.

Suddenly there was an old man standing by Jack's elbow.

"Your hamburgers are burning." He said

Jack jumped as did Janet "Don't do that" Jack complained, "You are going to give me a stroke." Wondering how the hell this little old man could sneak up on him so easily. Hell not even Teal'c noticed him.

Chun-li smiled as Cassie and Josie came up from behind "I hope you don't mind I bought Sa'ke." He said holding up the bottle

"I love sa'ke." Janet smiled

Chun-li bowed handing Janet the bottle "I thank you for your hospitality, and your offer to take my niece shopping."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The old man looked relieved "But please, no mini-skirts or belly shirts."

Sam snickered, Josie must have pulled the underwear trick with him, she thought

"Not at her age." Janet agreed

"Aww" Josie seemed disappointed

Janet smiled with a dangerous glint in her eye, one that everyone else recognized and knew enough to stay well back.

"Well" Janet thought for a moment "I am going to see your father tomorrow, I could run it by him." She offered

"No!" Josie said quickly, knowing that her father would probably call Chun-li and tell him to get out the kimono "No, that's alright, I don't like mini-skirts or those belly shirts anyway."

"Good answer." Jack whispered to her "Burgers are up." He announced

Gabe sat in the commissary with Annie and Link drinking coffee. General Hammond had asked them to be there at 2000 hrs to meet and talk with some people. They were a bit early, so they took the opportunity to talk about their families.

"That is one beautiful girl you have there Gabe." Link smiled

"Yeah" Gabe beamed, he hadn't stopped smiling since the visit "She is beautiful. That boy of yours Link is going to break some hearts when he grows up. How about you Annie, how's your brother."

"Good" Annie told them "He's teaching at Berkley now, he says that with the pardon he can talk to the dean of the science department about getting a job there. And he says that I can stay with him and his wife till I'm on my feet again." Annie smiled "How about you Link?'

Lincoln smiled "I promised my boy a trip to Disney world, he's never been there so his mother and I promised to take him."

"How is your wife?" Annie asked

Link shook his head "I don't know what I'd do without her, she's been on my side since that whole thing went down. She says that she'll wait forever if she has to, I am one lucky man."

Annie looked at Gabe "How did it go with your family?"

"Good" he told them "We talked about a lot of stuff that went down between us. It hasn't cleared the air but it is a beginning. Hey Link any thoughts about what you're going to do afterwards?"

Link shrugged and shook his head "Naw, I mean my career is pretty much shot. No one wants a medic who has anything to do with murder, even if the only thing he's guilty of is self defense."

"I was thinking, my grandfather said that when I got out he could get me a job with corporate security. I really want to do something with my degree so I could hook you up with that job instead."

"That would be great." Link smiled "I want Charlene to take it easy for awhile after I get out, she's been working her butt off at two jobs to keep up with things. Knowing I had a job waiting for me would certainly take the pressure off."

"You got it bro." Gabe promised, "My grandfather said that he'd trust my judgment."

Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie walked into the commissary with General Hammond

Immediately Rabb stood at attention "General on deck."

Hammond shook his head slightly, Navy people never changed.

"Hi George, you want a cup?" Gabe asked still sitting as did the others

Hammond shook his head, "No thanks son, I just came by to introduce you to some people."

"Harmon Rabb" Gabe shook his head recognizing him immediately

"You know this guy?" Annie asked interestedly looking him up and down

"Yeah he was my defense lawyer." Gabriel drawled

"Oh" Annie said deflating "A lawyer."

"Well why don't you guys sit." Gabe motioned to seats

"That is commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie to you." Mac told them

The three looked at each other and started laughing. Standing up Gabe made his way to the coffee machine.

"Anyone want a refill?"

The General turned to the two officers "You have to forgive them, technically they don't have any rank and aren't in the service anymore, and I think that prison has affected their manners." He said staring at them.

Returning to the table Gabe handed a cup to Annie and put one in front of both officers.

"What does JAG want with us?" Gabe asked looking at the general "Don't tell me you want us to do a job for them." Asking him to help the man who lost his case was a bit much, Gabriel thought.

"No" the general shook his head "And please don't mention our project, Commander Rabb and Lt Colonel Mackenzie are here to review your trials."

Suddenly the three stopped laughing and became very serious.

"You aren't joking are you George?" Gabriel asked seriously

"No, I've asked JAG to look into your cases." Standing up George headed towards the door "I'll leave you to it then."

"Does Kennedy know about this?" Link asked the general

"No, and I suggest you don't inform him."

"Oh no, this stays in house." Annie agreed suddenly sitting very attentive

Taking seats Harm and Mac pulled out legal pads and pens to write the information down. During the flight, they had gone through the files and had made up a list of questions that they thought would be pertinent to the matters at hand.

"Okay, Mr. Fuentes." Harm began stressing the face that he wasn't a lieutenant anymore.

"Doctor Fuentes." Gabriel corrected

"Doctor?" Mac asked "as in medical doctor."

"No, I have a PhD in ancient civilizations and cultures."

"You weren't a doctor when I defended you." Harm said going through the files to make sure

"No I had a lot of spare time on my hands on death row." Gabriel told him reminding the lawyer who lost his case "So I studied, got my masters then my doctorate."

Harm ignored the dig and made a note of it and then nodded "Okay let's get this started, Mac you go over the case with Dr. Fuentes, I'll go over the case with Dr. Yates and who ever finishes first can go over the case with Mr. Washington."

"Deal" Mac nodded and motioned to another table where they both sat down "Okay Doctor Fuentes let's start from the beginning."

The questioning seemed to go on forever and it lasted well into the night. Gabriel was forced to relive those last few months over and over again going over every little detail. Looking over he saw that Annie was also going through the same thing with Rabb. Gabriel had to remember every thought, every person that he'd talked to so many years before. The incident with the base CO and the resulting fight with the MP's and the reasons why that case never went before the board. It lasted almost two hours and almost an entire legal pad before Sarah Mackenzie finally nodded in satisfaction.

"I think that's all I need for now Dr. Fuentes."

Gabriel smiled charmingly at the attractive lawyer "You sure you don't want my shoe size as well. You seem to have everything else."

Mac smiled at the handsome man "No I don't think that will be necessary." Looking over she saw that Harm was still going through Dr. Yates's testimony. Opening her bag, she pulled out another legal pad and opened it.

"Mr. Washington?"

Gabriel got up and left the table to make room for Link. At first when the General had said that JAG was here to look into their cases, he wondered why Sammy wasn't asked to join in. Then Gabriel remembered that Sam and Simon actually were guilty and had pleaded out their case at the time. It was the smartest thing that they could do considering that they were busted with crates of LAWS rockets and crates of M-16's and enough ammo to start their own little war and had destroyed half of down town San Diego before they were finally stopped.

Finally, Annie got up from the table, made her way over to Gabe, and watched as Rabb went over and joined Mackenzie in the questioning of Link. Rubbing her face Annie got herself another cup of coffee and joined Gabe.

"So what do you think?" she asked about the situation

"Well Mackenzie seems to know what she is doing. You already know my opinion about Rabb."

Annie shook her head "I found out, you were his very first case for JAG."

Gabriel shook his head "Figures" he sighed, "That is just about how my luck was running those days."

Annie bit her lip "You think that they can find anything that can help us?"

Gabriel shrugged hearing the hopeful tone in her voice, "I don't know Annie. But don't get your hopes too high." Gabriel knew it was good advice, but he also knew that he probably wouldn't be able to follow it himself. Hope was all they had left now.

It was an hour later that the lawyers shut their notebooks and closed their briefcases nodding to Gabriel and Annie. Both making their way forward they stopped at the table.

"Okay" Rabb told them "We got your statements, and the trial transcripts. We are going to go over everything, then go and see your former commanders and do some discrete poking around. Anything that we find out will be reported to the JAG and he will take it from there."

"Can we trust the JAG?" questioned Annie

"You can trust Admiral Chedwiggen." Mackenzie promised

"A.J. Chedwiggen?" Gabe asked surprised

Mac nodded "Yes that's him."

Gabriel smiled and nodded to the others "We can trust the admiral."

Rabb closed his briefcase "I'm sure that the Admiral will be in touch with General Hammond about any progress that we might make." Holding out a hand to Gabe, he nodded "We'll be in touch."

"We'll be waiting." Gabe shook the offered hand

Before either officer left, a young Air Force Lt ran into the room completely ignoring the two officers.

"Compliments of General Hammond and Colonel Kennedy, SG 13 you are activated briefing in ten minutes." He said rushing out of the room a man with a mission.

"Shit" Lincoln muttered putting down his coffee cup

Gabriel smirked "Well we hope to be waiting. Come on guys, we got a job to do." He told the others heading out.

"I'll grab Sam and meet you in the briefing room." Link offered

"Right, Commander, Colonel." They rushed out of the room.

"SG 13?" Mac asked Harm who shrugged his shoulders


	4. Part 4

Chapter 7: The next mission

"You got me, this whole place seems weird to me. Come on let's get back to the hotel."

"I wonder what's going on though." Mac asked as they walked the through the passageway. When they had arrived, it had been empty with the exception of some guards and a lot of what looked like civilian scientists, yet the guards were all armed to the teeth. What could they be doing here, Mac wondered to herself, noting that the empty halls were now alive with activity.

Suddenly an Airman stepped up to them MP-5 in hand "Ma'am, Sir, I've been ordered to escort you to the surface."

"That's not necessary airman we know the way." Rabb waved the man away

Holding the rifle higher Rabb saw the look in the young man's eye, he saw a trained special forces soldier ready to do his duty and shoot them both if they tried anything.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have my orders from the general himself."

"Okay airman lead the way." Rabb made to follow the man

"Sir" the guard made his way over to the elevators when they suddenly opened and SG 1 stepped out.

"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked

Jack shrugged"I don't know Danny boy but the general said it was urgent."

Sarah Mackenzie stared at the man approaching her, talking to an older man, "Daniel?" Mac said surprised "Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel stopped immediately recognizing the woman "Sarah?" his jaw was hanging open, just as shocked to see a face from his past.

Rabb stared at the man in front of him, Harm shook his head, this guy seemed very much out of place here. A major stopped behind him and from the looks she was throwing at Mac, she obviously wasn't pleased.

Daniel stepped over and hugged the woman "Sarah, it's been a long time."

Sarah hugged him back "It sure has, what are you doing here? I thought that you said that you'd never join the military."

Daniel blinked "Oh I'm not, I'm sort of a civilian contract."

"I figured you'd be in Egypt or some place like that." She said amazed to see Daniel again, and of all places a military installation. And, Sarah admitted, he looked better and more handsome than ever.

"Daniel?" Sam came up from behind

"Oh Sam!" Daniel almost completely forgot about her, a fact that he saw didn't please Sam "Major Samantha Carter, this is Sarah Mackenzie."

"Lt colonel Mackenzie." She said shaking hands with Sam

"We went to school together." Daniel told her "I thought that you were going to law school."

"Yes I'm with JAG, I'm sorry this is Commander Rabb my partner."

Harm returned her salute "Major"

"Commander" Sam saluted then shook hands "Daniel we don't have time briefing is in twenty minutes."

"Okay Sam"

"It was a pleasure to meet the both of you." Sam smiled tightly showing Mac that it was anything but and saluted once more.

"Major" Mac returned her salute and turned to Daniel "Daniel can we get together, you know talk about old times." Out of the corner of her eye, Mac saw the female Major come to a screeching halt and tense up.

Daniel felt a wave heading his way and was unsure if he should get out of its way or not. Mac saw his hesitant posture and understood, the memories.

"Please Daniel, I need to talk to you." She begged grabbing his arm, Harm was surprised Mac seemed nervous to see this man

Finally, Daniel relented "Sure, how about lunch on Saturday." He said

Mac smiled and agreed "I'm staying at the Hilton in town room 412, give me a call if you can't make it for some reason."

"Okay, it was great seeing you again Sarah." Daniel said rushing down the hall "Oh and nice meeting you Commander." He said as an afterthought

Rabb looked at Sarah "He doesn't seem to be your type Mac."

Mac blushed "Harm, it was a long time ago in college."

"Ma'am?" their guard reminded them of his presence

"Lead the way airman." Mac said following the soldier to the elevators.

In the elevator, Sarah continued, "I was a freshman in college and Daniel was working on his first PhD."

"First?" Harm asked

Mac smiled "Yes Daniel is a genius, he had two the last time I saw him. One in Egyptology and one in linguistics. He used to learn different languages for fun."

"He doesn't look that old."

Mac shook her head and told him, "He isn't, he was 19 when he was working on his first PhD."

Harm whistled, "How many languages does he speak?"

"Fifteen, sixteen." Mac shrugged

"Twenty-three" The airman supplied with a smile "And Doctor Jackson has three PhD's"

Harm blinked impressed "Damn, I can barely speak English."

"You know him well Airman?" Mac asked surprised Daniel was usually the shy retiring kind of man.

"Everyone here knows Dr. Jackson." He said with a secret smile saying no more

Leaving the guard topside Mac and Harm made their way to their rental car

"There is something really weird going on here Harm." She said looking back at the imposing mountain.

"What do you mean, because of your old boyfriend?" Harm asked getting into the car

"Precisely, you don't know Daniel. He hated the military, that's one of the reasons that we finally broke up, because I was going to join up. Also look what we have here, a brilliant linguist and historian, another historian in Dr. Fuentes, an Astrophysicist in Dr. Yates."

Harm nodded his curiosity peaked as well "Well when Dr. Jackson calls you, you can pump him for some information." He suggested reasonably

Mac smiled as they drove past the last checkpoint "Unless I miss my guess the next time that I see Daniel, he is going to have a certain Major with him. I doubt that I'll be able to get anything while she is there." Pausing she continued, "Harm, I need a huge favor."

"What?" he asked suspiciously wondering if she wanted him to cover for her for a weekend with her old flame.

"I want you to come with me to lunch on Saturday."

Harm was surprised, why would she want him there "Are you sure? I figured that you'd want to go alone."

"No!" Mac said quickly, too quickly

Harm stared at her and finally saw "You're afraid" he said shocked "Why did he hurt you?" he asked ready to turn the car around and kill the guy.

Mac shook her head "No, it was I that did the hurting to him." She told him truthfully, "I need you there for moral support."

"You want to tell me first?" he asked pulling the car over on the side of the road, "I'm a pretty good listener you know."

"I know" Mac smiled and began to tell him the story. It was hard at first; some of the memories were buried deep in her soul. She opened up and told Harm things that she'd never told a living soul, what she'd been like, the things she'd done. Finally, it was just too much and she broke down.

Harm wrapped his arms around her; he had known some of the things. But he'd never suspected that Sarah could ever act that way and obviously she was ashamed.

"It's alright Sarah." He told her "You'll see it'll be okay, I'll be right by your side." He promised

Sam and Daniel made their way to the briefing room. Sam was silent but curiosity was burning deep within her. Who was that Lt colonel and what did she have to do with Daniel's past?! She wanted to ask badly, but felt it really was none of her business, except that the woman had invited Daniel out and he accepted!!

Daniel looked over at Sam and saw the troubled look on her face. Looking at his watch, he saw that they had fifteen minutes until the briefing. Pulling her aside he faced her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her

"It's none of my business." Sam made to keep walking but Daniel stopped her

Daniel stood in front of her not allowing her to pass "Sam you are the most important part of my life." Daniel whispered to her "You have every right to know."

Curiosity got the better of her "Who is she?"

"Sarah?" Daniel turned and walked slowly towards the briefing room "She and I dated for awhile in college, I've seen her once since that time and even then it was a quick five minute conversation." Daniel told her truthfully

"Why do you want to see her?" Sam asked jealously

Daniel looked surprised "Sam, of course I'd bring you with me." He told her, much to her relief "Sarah and I remained friends after we broke up, although I haven't heard from her in a good seven or eight years besides a Christmas card or two. I just want to catch up with her see how she's doing, that sort of thing." Daniel stopped her again looking around he saw that they were alone "You are more than enough woman for me to handle, I love you Sam." He told her

"Dammit" Sam muttered seeing personnel passing by "You would have to say that here, where I can't throw my arms around you and kiss you to death."

Daniel laughed, "There will be time for that after we get home." He promised her

"Oh you bet your ass there will be." She said then entered the briefing room

"About time you two got here." Jack looked amused and curious "Well Daniel who was she?"

"Who was who? Jack." Daniel asked innocently

The door to the general's office opened "Later" Jack said to him

General Hammond stepped out of the office quickly followed by colonel Kennedy and SG-13. Kennedy and SG 13 didn't stop they made their way towards the door and kept going a determined look on their faces.

"General?" Jack asked still standing

"Sit down everyone." George sighed, this wasn't going to be easy "SG 13 has been given a new assignment, and you are going to be the back up on this one." He informed them

"We are the back up." Jack looked surprised "Not that I mind sir, but usually it's the other way around."

"I know you'll understand shortly." The general promised "A little over three hours ago we received an emergency transmission from the Tok'ra."

"Oh-oh" Jack muttered this wasn't going to be good

"My father?" Sam began getting worried

Hammond nodded and continued "Jacob/Selmack were on a recon mission to talk to the Tollan, to sound them out on a peace treaty. Naream was the representative for the Tollan. They met on a pre-determined planet two days ago and were captured by a group of Jaffa."

"Dad!" Sam gasped and Daniel quickly grabbed her hand to lend her support

Feeling for her Hammond told her the truth "Yes Major both Naream and Jacob were captured by Apohis Jaffa."

"But he's dead!" Sam cried

"Yes" Teal'c agreed, sorry to see the pain in his friends eyes, "But the Jaffa believe that Apohis is a God and that he will return. The Jaffa are merely continuing the orders, the last orders that Apohis left them until he returns."

"That will be a long time." Jack muttered

"Exactly Colonel." The general agreed "Now Tok'ra spies place them on planet P3X 739, it is still an unexplored planet by us." He told them pointing the planet out on the map.

"So we are going through the gate to bring them back." Jack guessed at the nature of the mission.

"That would be suicide O'Neill." Teal'c told them "That is the designation for the planet Tra'kar is it not General Hammond."

"Yes it is Teal'c, you have heard of it then?" Relieved to finally have some Intel on this place and not just supposition.

"Indeed" The Jaffa spoke turning to the others "The stargate is in a room very much like our gateroom, and is always heavily guarded. We would not stand a chance to get through the gate, we would be cut down immediately."

Hammond cursed silently and told them "Just what our intelligence has told us. Also the compound, for lack of a better word, is like a fortress and is on top of a mountain."

"Oh great" Jack sighed "Exactly how are we going to get Dad and Naream back. By the way, why can't Naream escape like he did here?" Jack wondered remembering the problems that the SGC had with trying to keep the Tollans where they were supposed to be.

Hammond nodded at the good question "Our Tok'ra spies tell us that Naream was immediately stripped of his clothing and his technology is now in Jaffa hands. Without it he is as helpless as anyone of us."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked worried for her father and friend

"SG 13 is going to get them."

Jack's head snapped up, "Whoa general, do you mean that you are sending them through the gate to get blasted at." Jack asked incredulously staring at his commanding officer.

Hammond nodded "They will take the brunt of the attack, then SG teams 1,2,3 and 6 are going to follow and mop up the action. Free Jacob and Naream and get back the Tollan technology if possible and return."

Teal'c looked surprised at the general "That is suicide for SG 13 General Hammond."

Hammond did indeed know, suddenly feeling every one of his years.

"If you have a better suggestion Teal'c, I'm all for it, but right now we don't have much choice." Hammond admitted not liking the plan anymore than the others.

"And let me guess, the Tok'ra aren't supplying any people for the attack?" Jack asked already knowing the answer

Hammond shrugged helplessly, "They are spread too thin right now, the only help that we can expect is from their undercover spy on the scene. You are to link up with her and accomplish your mission."

"Off world Gate activation" the speaker blared out

Hammond sighed tiredly "That will be Anise." He said

Gabriel sat in the rec room watching the video images that the Tok'ra spy had supplied. It was very accurate; it showed the layout of the Jaffa gate room in explicit detail. But more importantly, the Tok'ra spy also included outside shots as well, there was even a shot of the mountain and the fortress sitting on top of it. Popping out the tape he headed in search of Sgt Siler and his computer geeks, a plan forming in his mind. His team wasn't just going to stand there and allow themselves to be blasted at by anybody. Not if he had a say it the matter.

Anise sat listening to general Hammond's plan for retrieving the prisoners from Tra'kar. It sounded dangerous and worse suicidal, well as long as it wasn't Tok'ra that were going through.

"This sounds like a most dangerous plan general, with little likelihood for success."

Hammond nodded in understanding "Yes, I realize that it all depends on the first team through, to take out as many guards as possible, before..." Hammond stopped not liking the plan but not having any options

"Before they die." Anise finished for him "Then there is the problem of the other Jaffa."

"Do you have any idea as the sort of numbers we would be facing?" Jack asked not especially liking Anise too many memories.

"A couple of hundred, from what I can gather, perhaps more."

"Couple of hundred!" Daniel was shocked

"Sir we have got to rethink this." Jack leaned his elbows on the table "I mean the element of surprise is out the door the minute the gate activates."

Angrily Hammond nodded "I agree Colonel, Anise why didn't you tell us this before that there were so many Jaffa there?"

Anise shrugged helplessly "We just learned of this ourselves, our spy there can get very little information out at a time, any more and the Jaffa would intercept the transmissions."

"Any word about the condition of the prisoners?" Jack asked looking at Sam knowing how worried she must be.

"Only that they are in good health for the moment. They are not even being interrogated yet."

"They will wait." Teal'c told them "This is a great coup for them, they will think that Apophis will be pleased and return, they know that he will want to question them himself. They will wait perhaps a week before they begin interrogation without Apophis."

"Okay people that gives us five days to find and implement a plan." Hammond said looking around the room.

Colonel Kennedy entered the room "I think that we may have one sir."

Hammond looked up "What do you mean colonel?"

"Dr. Fuentes has an interesting idea that he would like to run by you sir."

Hammond smiled "By all means Colonel, I'm all ears right at the moment."

Kennedy turned and stopped "Did you tell them General?"

Hammond frowned, this wasn't going to be easy, and he didn't want to hurt Sam intentionally but the truth had to come out eventually.

"No, I was about to." Turning to face the gathered group "No one is to tell SG 13 who they are going after, they think that it's two aliens named Selmak and Naream, code named Butch and Sundance. No one is to mention Jacob Carter to them."

"Why not sir?" Sam asked, "Why not tell them it's my father?"

George sighed he should tell her, but no that is Jacob's job "If SG 13 were to find out that it is your father they were going after. They might not go." Worse yet Gabriel might really want to go very badly. George thought to himself.

"Why not sir?" Sam asked again staring at the general, she could see immediately that this subject made General Hammond very uncomfortable.

"Let's just say that Dr. Fuentes doesn't like your father very much." He told her "That is all that I will say on the matter, that is between Dr. Fuentes and your father. If you want to know about it, you have to ask Jacob. I repeat no one is to say a word of this to SG 13." He said looking around the room

"Yes sir." Sam dropped it, but she would definitely be talking to her father about this later.

Hammond turned to Kennedy "Okay colonel bring him in."

"Yes sir."

Kennedy returned a few minutes later with both Gabriel and Sgt Siler.

"General, SG1" Gabriel nodded to them

"Anise, may I introduce you to Doctor Gabriel Fuentes. He is in charge of SG 13."

Anise looked at the man interestedly "Ah, the leader of the infamous Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Jack asked noting that Anise was practically licking her lips staring at SG 13's leader. For a second he considered handing her a napkin so she could wipe away the drool, then thought better. The general wouldn't appreciate it, sometimes the general seemed to lose his sense of humor.

Anise continued running her eyes up and down Gabriel's body, no one missed it, even the general was becoming uncomfortable, "Yes we have received reports of a Tauri stargate team that seems to elude the Jaffa and system lords at will. Some of the Jaffa have begun to call them Ghosts because they seem to vanish into thin air." Anise told them continuing to undress Gabriel with her eyes.

"Nice to be appreciated for your work." Gabriel smiled at the admittedly beautiful woman, then turned serious again, this was not the time to have his mind wandering in the gutter "General, I think that I may have found a way to extract Butch and Sundance without getting us killed."

"Explain." The general ordered trying to get the meeting under some semblence of order.

"It depends on one thing though sir. Anise are there any stargates near P3X-739?"

Anise nodded "Yes, one day by ship. It is on a small moon that orbits the planet"

"Is it possible to get a ship out there?"

"We have one there already, it is a shuttle that is there for escape purposes for our spy on P3X-739 as you call it. This way the Goa'uld will not learn of the coordinates to our base."

"Big enough for four people and our equipment, plus we'll need a pilot."

"That is not a problem, what is your plan doctor?" Anise asked getting herself under control again.

"Sergeant if you will please." Gabriel went over to the board and pulled out a marker "This is a dangerous plan but it has more likelihood for success. First we don't gate to P3X-739, we gate to that nearby planet. We fly the shuttle to the planet we enter from the opposite side of the planet and skim the surface to a position of five klicks from the mountain. SG 13 will then climb the mountain. Sergeant." He said to the others startled gasps.

Siler linked into the main projector showing a computer image of the mountain and fortress.

Using the marker Gabriel plotted out a course "As you can see here, the east face of the mountain has a path cut right into the side of the mountain. The workers who built the fort probably used it. Using computer imaging, we can see that the path is no longer in use and with the amount of vegetation growing there, it is probably not patrolled often if at all. Using this path we go up the side of the mountain to the fort, I figure that it would take two to three days at the most using the path. Now the Jaffa will be expecting an attack from within from the stargate, they won't be expecting anyone stupid enough to climb the mountain. We will wait for nightfall; gain entrance to the fort meet your spy. Now this is important Anise, you must get word to your spy that we are coming and meet up with us. He will guide us to Butch and Sundance and the Tollan technology. Then if we are not discovered by this time we will egress by the west side of the mountain. As you can see, it is completely sheer and vertical and unclimbable in the time we have. But with Glider chutes, we can be down the mountain in a couple of minutes. We then meet up with the shuttle and be gone before anyone knows we've even been there."

"What happens if you are discovered before you can egress?" Hammond asked

Gabriel shrugged, this was the hard part of the plan "We pack enough fire power to make it to the stargate." He told them all "We will still have the element of surprise, since we are attacking to get out and not in. Catching them off guard will hopefully give us enough time for your spy to open the gate back to earth. Hopefully."

"Sounds dangerous." Jack told the general

"A hell of a lot better than running straight into staff weapons." Gabriel pointed out

"Can you get into the fortress though?" Sam asked

"No problem" Gabriel told them confidently "Like I said they are expecting us to come through the stargate, if we come at all. They won't be expecting a small force getting into the fortress from the outside."

Hammond looked at Kennedy "They are your men colonel."

Kennedy didn't like the idea of sending his men into certain death, this way they at least had a fighting chance.

"How soon can you be ready?"

Gabriel recapped the marker and stood up, "Three hours, I'll need a pilot to stay with the shuttle and hopefully someone to guard it."

"That will be SG 1" Jack told the group "With your permission of course General." Jack added

"Granted"

"Good" Gabriel thought of what he needed "We'll need rope, climbing gear, seven glider chutes, weapons, weather reports for the area especially for the mountain, a map of the inside of the place if possible. As soon as we have that we are ready."

"I'll get the climbing gear together" Kennedy volunteered

"I will get the latest weather reports." Anise announced "And a schematic of the fort."

"Good" Gabriel turned "We will get our weapons then. Three hours and we are a go General."

SG 1 was kitted out and ready to go when SG 13 showed up at the armory.

"Colonel, Danny." Gabriel smiled "Sam, Teal'c you guys ready?"

"Waiting on you." Sam told him still wondering what Gabriel could have against her father and wanting to ask. However, the general was right, it was better to ask her father about this.

The armorer smiled "My favorite team." He said rubbing his hands

Jack looked shocked and just a little hurt "I thought we were your favorite team."

"You were sir." The Lt on duty answered "But SG 13 always asks for something different and out of the norm. It's fun to see if we can fill the order, and if not we will have it for next time."

Smiling Gabriel went forward "The usual side arms and silencers plenty of clips, oh we'll need laser sights."

The armorer smiled "Just got them in." he said passing out the weapons

Gabriel sighted the weapon and pressed the trigger a bit and a pencil thin green laser beam shot out.

"Green" Gabriel smiled

"Yes you said that they were better." Lt. Drake pointed out

Gabriel nodded to the man putting the weapon away "For night time incursions they are, red is too bright and can give you away to easily." Gabriel explained to them

"Next"

"Automatics and zats."

"This sounds like the regular stuff." Jack complained

"Just wait sir." The armorer promised passing out the weapons and extra ammunition

"Throwing knives and stars."

Jack's eyes widened as the armorer passed out the deadly objects, which were hidden in various locations around the body.

"Smoke and grenades"

"There you go."

"Garrotes, preferably wire and sharp."

"See what I mean." The armorer smiled passing them out

"Jacks"

"I had a hard time finding these things." The armorer told him "But you're right they are a tricky little weapon."

Jack picked up one of the 'jacks' a small jack like the ones he played with when he was a child, except these Jacks besides being slightly larger; all had pointed tips that were extremely sharp.

Taking them Gabriel put them in his pocket. "If someone is chasing you, you drop these behind you, first they slip on them and then they land on the points, you can even dip the tips in poison if you like. Also good for blowing out car tires."

"Ouch." Jack shuddered at the thought of hundreds of small nails impaling his body. It wouldn't kill but it would definitely incapacitate.

"Small tactical nuclear weapon."

The armorer's jaw dropped

"Only kidding." Gabriel laughed at him "Just bring me my baby."

The armorer turned and came back with Gabriel's sword

Smiling Gabriel took it and attached it to his back

"Anything else we need guys?"

"Grapple rifle" Sam mentioned

"Good idea, you have any bear claws?" Gabriel asked curiously

"Bear claws?" the armorer shrugged never having heard of it before

"Yeah it's a Japanese type of glove with four metal curved spikes, it's used for climbing and ripping out throats." He explained

"No, but I'll get them for next time." The armorer promised

"Anything else? Okay let's move out."

Entering the Gate room, they saw that Kennedy was waiting with a group of guards.

"Right ankle." The guard said

Lifting up his ankle Gabriel waited

"SG 13 you will have seven days to accomplish your mission, one day to fly to the planet, one day back and four days to make your way up and down the mountain, one day to make sure you have enough time."

"Understood."

"Good luck." Kennedy walked out of the room

Suddenly from above they heard General Hammond "Your climbing equipment is on the FRED." He said as the stargate began to spin. When the gate came to life the general finished.

"SG 1 and 13 good luck, Godspeed."

Coming out on the other side of the gate the two teams found themselves on a barren wasteland of a planet. Rocks and craters everywhere. There seemed to be no life anywhere in sight, the planet was dead.

Annie shivered "This place gives me the creeps."

"You and me both." Sam agreed, "This way the shuttle is two klicks away in a cave."

"Let's move out campers." Jack smiled leading the way. "Finally a planet with no trees." He said gleefully

"You know how to fly this thing." Annie asked Sam as they made their way through the wasteland

"Yeah, the Tok'ra showed me how." She told them as she jumped over some rocks

Fifteen minutes later, they found the cave and made there way inside. A large lump sat in the middle of the large cavern covered in a tarp. Grabbing it the two teams pulled revealing a medium sized shuttle, not large by any means but large enough to hold them all and the FRED.

"I'll do a pre-flight check." Sam told them heading for the cockpit

"Good" Jack turned to the others "Okay let's get this stuff put away."

An hour later, they were in space heading for their final destination. Annie went forward and sat in the empty co-pilot's seat. Her mouth wide open she stared at the stars awed by their majesty. Sam looked over and saw the look on Annie's face, she recognized it easily enough. She had worn the same one the first time that she'd come out into space. That feeling of being one with the universe that she'd spent her whole life learning about. To do the one thing that everyone said was impossible, to travel the stars.

"Impressive isn't." Sam smiled

Annie wiped her tears away awed by the sight "It is the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen." She told her friend "I've waited my whole life for this moment. To think that when I went to prison, I thought that I'd never get the chance to do this. I feel so insignificant all of a sudden, but at the same time..."

"You feel like you're a part of the cosmos itself. Like you're one step closer to God himself." Sam finished

Annie smiled nodding "Exactly."

"I felt the same way the first time I was out here." Sam admitted

"This almost makes going to prison worth it."

Sam looked over at her friend

Annie smiled, "I said almost."

Both women laughed

"Here take the controls." Sam offered

"I can't Sam." Annie protested

"Come on, we have a long trip ahead of us. I'll teach you how to fly this puppy."

Jack, Daniel and Gabriel were sitting together going over the rough sketch of the fortress that Anise had been able to supply to them.

"It's going to be tricky." Jack told them

"Yeah" Gabriel admitted, "I was hoping that the technology was going to be near the prisoners."

"But" Daniel pointed out "According to this the technology is down two levels from the prisoners, and you'd have to pass a hell of a lot of Jaffa to get to it."

Jack shook his head "I say screw it, forget the stuff."

"We can't let that stuff fall into Jaffa hands Colonel." Gabriel pointed out "If they can duplicate it we would be in a world of hurt. With that phasing equipment they could walk right through the iris on earth."

"He's right Jack." Daniel hated to admit it, but Daniel also knew, if the Jaffa were able to reproduce the phasing equiptment. Then it was game over for earth.

"Link, Sammy." Gabriel motioned them to come closer "Listen, and don't interrupt." He began which automatically made them worry.

"You two and Annie are going for Butch and Sundance, I'm going for the cargo."

"You can't go alone." Sammy protested

"I can and I will." He told them "I have been trained for this, stealth is a way of life for me. I have to go alone; two of us will get caught. Don't worry, our spy says that the halls aren't bright and there are a lot of shadows. I'll be fine. What I need from you guys is to get Butch and Sundance and go straight to the egress point, it will be silent comms all the way, pings only. One ping means yes, two means no it also means escape route one and two. When you get the prisoners out, you give me one ping on the headset. You wait five seconds if you haven't been discovered you give me one more ping to tell me that you are heading for escape route one. If I hear two pings at anytime after that, I will take that to mean that you've been discovered and are heading to route two, you break radio silence only if you are pinned down or are caught. Same for me when I get the cargo, I'll give you one ping, I'll then head for route one, again one ping. After that, if you hear two pings I've been found out and am heading to the gate room. By then, you should be on the roof, and you will get the prisoners out and leave me behind. Do you understand?" he ordered them, both men stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"SG 13 stands together, we won't leave without you Gabe." Link protested

Gabriel patted his friend on the shoulder "Don't worry about me, my happy ass is going to be waiting for you back on earth." He smiled

"Okay Gabe." Link shook his head "I don't like it, but you order, I'll follow."

"That's right boss, you just make sure that you meet us on that roof." Sammy told his friend.

"I promise. Now go grab some sleep." He ordered

Both men nodded and headed back to get some rest, as did Daniel who was extremely worried for his friends.

Jack stared at the young man before him wondering if he could really pull this off, or if in fact this was the last time, he was going to see him. "You sure that's a good idea." Jack asked, "To split your team that way, I mean we can go with you." He offered

"No" Gabriel shook his head "We don't have enough chutes for that anyway, no I'll make it out if I can." Lowering his voice so that the others couldn't hear "Jack if I'm trapped and can't make it back, I'll destroy the technology before I go. Let Kennedy know, that I destroyed it. One last thing Jack." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two letters.

"No Gabe" Jack protested having seen too many letters like that before.

Gabriel pressed it into Jack's hand "One is for Josie, the other is for Daisy."

"I hate these things." Jack said putting them away

"So do I." Gabriel admitted, "Let's try and get some sleep."

"Yeah right." Jack muttered knowing that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

Instead, Jack made his way forward to fill Sam and Annie in on the change in plans. As he approached, he could hear the two women talking.

"So this controls the thrusters." Annie was thrilled to be actually piloting the shuttle.

"Yeah, this is your vertical lift and this one here is to bring you down." Sam pointed out the controls.

"Having fun ladies?" Jack asked as he took a seat

"Oh yeah" Annie smiled excitedly, like a five year old on Christmas morning playing with her new toy.

Taking a deep breath, he continued "There's been a change in plans." He told them and began to lay out the plans to them, leaving nothing out.

Annie sat in shock, that stupid son of a bitch. "Sam take over please." She said softly

Making her way back to where Gabriel was sleeping she roughly grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar.

"What do you mean that we're splitting up?" She demanded

Gabriel blinked surprised "Annie?"

"We stick together, the four of us." Annie said angrily

"Not this time." Gabriel told her

"Every time" she protested, "We watch each others back."

"We can't achieve our objective unless we split up, and I have a better chance of making it to the cargo by myself." Gabriel pointed out reasonably

"And if you get caught?"

"I won't." Gabriel said quietly, not wanting to tell her the truth

Annie shook her head "How can you be so...." She stopped and realized what he was saying

"You are going kamikaze, you're going to make sure they don't take you if you can't get away."

Gabriel stared at her hard, "It's bad enough that I have to live in a cell on earth for something that I didn't do, I won't live in their cells." He told her seriously "And I sure as hell am not going to let them put one of those snakes in me, and I sure as fuck am not going to betray my country so I'm dead anyway. The only thing left is how I go out."

Annie nodded angrily with hands on hips "In a fucking blaze of glory huh?"

Gabriel nodded just as angry "If I have to, we cannot let this technology fall into their hands." Then smiling he gently added "But this is last resort stuff were talking about, I'll make it out."

"Gabe" Annie warned calmly catching her breath "You had better make it out. I've already lost one brother, I don't think that I could stand losing another."

"Little sister, I'm not planning to die just yet."

"Just make sure you don't, I don't want to have to look at your daughter's face when she finds out."

"It won't come to that." He promised "Now get some rest, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Annie sighed, "I'm not tired yet, I'm going back and fly this ship some more. I'll sleep in a couple of hours." She promised

"Okay." Gabriel lay back on the floor to get some more sleep

Annie made her way forward again and retook her seat

"You two straighten everything out?" Sam asked having heard every word of their conversation. Sam didn't like it either, but Gabe was right. It was just too dangerous to leave that advanced technology with the Goa'uld. Looking at the colonel, she saw that he was just as unhappy at overhearing the conversation as well.

Annie shook her head angrily, "Yeah, I don't like it, we should stick together. But Gabriel's right we can't leave the Tollan technology behind in their hands. It's way to dangerous."

Sam nodded and let Annie take control again

An hour later Jack yawned, "Well I'm going to get some shut eye. Carter, Teal'c is going to take over in a couple of hours for you, so you can get some sleep."

"Okay colonel."

Sam waited another hour until she was sure that the colonel and everyone else was asleep except for her and Annie. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to know what was between Gabriel and her father and just maybe Annie knew.

"Annie, I have to ask you something, something very important."

Annie saw the serious set in Sam's face "Sure go ahead."

"How much do you know about Gabriel's life before he went to prison?"

Annie shrugged "A lot, being locked together in a room for twenty hours a day, you get to know your roommates."

"Has Gabriel ever mentioned having met a General Carter?" She asked

Annie laughed "Oh yeah, Gabriel would love nothing more than being locked in a small room with him for a few minutes alone." Annie stopped laughing realizing the truth "Samantha Carter, are you any relation to him."

"He's my father." Sam admitted

"Oh shit." Annie said simply

"And one of the men we are going to rescue is my father."

"OH SHIT." Annie looked back and could just see the sleeping figures "Don't you dare tell Gabriel, or your father won't make it out of there alive."

Shocked Sam had to ask, "Why Annie, why does he hate my father?"

Looking back, one more time to make sure they were alone "Is there an auto pilot on this thing?"

"Sure" Sam said locking it into position

Annie took a deep breath and leaned over to whisper to Sam

"Eleven years ago, your father was stationed in Norfolk right."

"Yeah" Sam remembered slightly "He was part of some joint Navy/Air force operation. I was in school at that time."

"Right, Gabe was there helping to train Air force officers to become Black-Ops. You know hand to hand, survival techniques that sort of thing."

"Yeah so he worked for my father."

"Gabe was there about a month when the general started ordering him on a lot of overnight missions and weekend training missions." Annie was being purposely vague hoping that Sam would get it on her own. She didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Again so what?" Sam shrugged not seeing the point

Annie shook her head, please don't make me say it, Annie thought to herself "Are you sure that you want to hear this, because it won't be easy to hear." She warned

"I have to know." Sam stared straight at the woman before her.

"Okay" Annie shrugged "But don't say I didn't warn you. Gabe came back early from one of those weekend missions, a couple of guys got hurt and had to be bought back. Gabriel went home, found Josie sitting playing with her dolls in the living room. Gabriel heard something that didn't sound right, and he went into the bedroom..." Annie paused

"And" Sam asked still lost

Annie closed her eyes and told her "He found your father in bed with his wife."

"No" Sam protested immediately "That is not possible." Unwilling to believe it of her father.

Annie shrugged "Gabe said that it happened that way, he closed the door went into the other room and got his gun. Went back into the bed room, he was going to kill your father, Sam."

"So what happened?" Sam asked staring straight out into space shocked

"When he got back the general was already climbing out the window, with Gabe yelling that they dared to do this in front of his daughter. It took ten MP's to take Gabe down; it was hushed up because of your father's position. That was when Gabe filed for divorce, and that is how he got custody of Josie. A few months later, his wife disappeared and your father accused him of murder. Got the NIS to search his house and found that knife. Gabriel was handcuffed in front of his six-year-old daughter, and your father put him on trial. From what I hear and this is not just from Gabriel, you met those JAG officers right?"

"Yeah." Sam whispered still staring out into space

"Well one of them was his defense lawyer from the original trial. Commander Rabb told me that a lot of the evidence that could possibly have proven that Gabriel was innocent was not allowed into the record. Commander Rabb believes that your father might have influenced the court either knowingly or unknowingly and had that evidence excluded." Annie shook her head "Sam, your father is the reason that Gabriel was on death row."

"My father would never have framed anyone for murder, he must have done it." She protested in his defense.

Annie took a deep breath before she continued, "Sam, Gabe is a trained killer. Since he was six years old, his uncle taught him the art of assassination. Do you really think that Gabriel would be stupid enough to keep a bloody knife in his home for over two months?"

Sam shook her head tears streaming down her face "He wouldn't have done it."

Annie shrugged "Commander Rabb says that your father might have unknowingly done it." Annie put her hand on Sam's knee "How many military officers would love to move up the ladder by making a two star general happy. Maybe your father was in love with Gabe's wife, I don't know, but your father was mad at Gabe. The guy in charge of the trial might have seen his chance to get in good with the general and sided with the prosecution more than he should have. That doesn't mean that your father personally took a hand in it, he probably honestly believes that Gabe killed her. But his trial was rigged Sam that is why those JAG officers were here, they have reopened the case, not just his but mine and Link's as well."

"Sam?"

Both women whirled around and saw Gabriel standing there

"Oh shit." Annie muttered to herself, she hadn't heard a thing, damn the man's quietness

Sam turned away looking out the window suddenly ashamed.

Gabe nodded to Annie, who got up and made her way out.

"I'm sorry Gabe."

"Just don't let me catch sight of him." He told her continuing to stare at Sam.

"You won't." Annie promised and made her way out

Gabriel moved over, sat down in the now empty seat, and stared out into space. The silence seemed to go on forever, but it was only a couple of minutes really.

"I've hated your father for a long time." Gabriel began "I blamed him for so much, I lost my fiancée, my daughter and my freedom and my honor, because of him."

Sam refused to face him but still defended her father "He wouldn't have done what you say he did."

Gabe leaned back into his chair looking out the side window "It still seems like yesterday to me." He began "I remember coming home a day early, Josie was playing with her dolls in the living room, she ran to me when I walked into the room. That's when I heard some strange sounds coming from the bedroom. I put Josie down and asked her where her mother was and she smiled and said 'mommy's with uncle Jacob'." Sam winced imaging the scene, disgusted that a small child had to witness the whole scene. "I know I don't have a brother Jacob and neither did Amanda, so I went in and found them together." Gabriel reached up and wiped away a tear before Sam could see it, but she had seen and it hurt her all the more "I'd heard stories from others about Amanda and other men, but that is all I took them for stories. I didn't want to believe that she would do that to me. That was the first time that I had actually seen it with my own eyes. I'll admit it now that I lost complete control then, if it hadn't been for those MP's showing up, well I don't know." Gabriel shrugged, knowing that he probably would have killed the general "Then Amanda disappeared, at first I thought that she'd run away. I mean her behavior since the divorce was erratic to say the least. There were times that I actually believed that she'd lost her mind completely. When she disappeared, I was relieved, it had gotten to the point where I was afraid to leave Josie alone, afraid of what Amanda might do. About a month later, I was coming home from a movie with Daisy and Josie to find the NIS going through my house, at the insistence of your father. They found the knife and your father had me arrested in front of my daughter, I was dragged away while my daughter was crying hysterically. Thank God, that Daisy was there to take Josie home with her; otherwise, they would have put Josie in foster care. I was bought to trial and all the evidence that my lawyer tried to introduce was thrown out as immaterial."

Sam faced him "You did it, you had to have done it. My father wouldn't do such a thing, he wouldn't let an innocent man go to jail." She cried feeling lost and hurt and confused by all of this new information and insight into her father.

Gabriel stared at her for a moment, then turned towards the window again "Did you know that I had an alibi for the night that Amanda disappeared? I was the officer of the day and I was on the quarterdeck. The prosecution found that I was away from the desk for fifteen minutes when I went to get some coffee. He said that in those fifteen minutes I had plenty of time to kill her and dispose of the body later even though she lived across town, twenty minutes each way. The insurance man who made out the life insurance policy on my wife could not identify me as the man who purchased the insurance. His testimony was considered irrelevant and the prosecution only produced the document with my name on it. Case closed, guilty, sentence to death by lethal injection."

Sam sat shaking in her seat, tears falling not even knowing how to feel. Gabriel was her friend; he'd risked his life for her, to save her and her friends. It was Gabriel who told a frightened Daniel to take a chance and to tell her how he felt about her. Dammit, she liked Gabriel, and she liked his daughter. But Jacob is still her father, he'd helped create her, raised her, yes there were times when they had been fighting and couldn't see eye to eye. Still when she had found out he was dying of cancer; she had found a way to save him. It was her father; she had to save him if she could. But what about all of this?

Gabriel stood up to leave, he was sorry to hurt his friend. Maybe he should have realized earlier who she was and avoided her. But at least she now knew the truth.

"He's damn lucky to have you for a daughter." Gabriel whispered "Because I would have killed him the moment I set eyes on him. Now because of you, I can't do that, you are my friend and I won't hurt you that way."

Sam looked up at him wiping some of the tears away "Can you forgive him?"

Gabriel shook his head slowly "I don't know Sam, I've hated him for so long. You don't know the things I had to do in prison to survive. Every minute of everyday watching out to make sure that I didn't get gang raped. Fighting for my survival day after day, year after year for something that I didn't do. The months that I spent in solitary confinement in a room that was completely dark that was four by four. Torturing myself picturing Daisy in the arms of another man, raising children that should have been mine. Missing the most important years with my daughter, having her believe that I was a murderer who killed her mother. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to forgive him." Turning away, he walked back into the main area and went to Daniel waking him up.

"Wha-What's up Gabe?" Daniel asked confused

Gabriel shook his head sadly "Get up to the cockpit quick, Sam needs you."

Immediately worried Daniel stood up and put his boots on "What something happen?"

"Yeah something bad, you'd better hurry."

With that Daniel was off like a shot heading forward

Gabriel sat down trying to forget the past. It was just so damn hard to do.

The shuttle landed at the predetermined zone without incident. The planet was as always covered with...

"Trees." Jack shook his head "Why does it always have to be trees." He wondered to no one in particular.

The two SG teams quickly set about cutting down branches and using the local flora and fauna to cover the shuttle. It was almost midday before they finally had the ship covered and the equipment all broken out and distributed amongst SG 13. Most of the work had been done silently; by this time word had gotten to all of them, whom they were rescuing and why it was exactly that Gabriel hated one General Jacob Carter. It wasn't easy for anybody, SG 13 hated the fact that they had to go and save the life of the man who put their leader into prison. SG 1 hated the fact that they might end up having to protect the general from SG 13. Especially since SG 13 had to go alone and rescue the general, there was no way for them to protect the General then. They could gun down the General and say that the Jaffa had done it. They could take out Naream as well and with no witnesses they could say simply that the Jaffa had killed them during the escape attempt, and there would be no way to disprove it. All this did was to build up the tension between the entire group, finally they decided to eat lunch before heading out.

They sat together, no one really talking or very interested in the food that they were eating. Gabriel hated the silence, and he could feel the tension rising up between the two teams. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see the mountain rising up behind him. The weather reports were promising; this portion of the planet was enjoying a nice warm summer so it wouldn't be that cold on the mountain. Gabriel knew that they had to move fast up that path they had discovered, he just hoped that most of it was still intact to make the climb easier. Turning back, he saw that Sam had been watching him; she quickly lowered her eyes back to her MRE but not fast enough for him not to notice the worry on her face. He knew that he had to lay her fears to rest.

"Sam" he began

Everyone stopped eating and just stared at the two friends who were now seemingly pitted against one another.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel looked her straight in the eye "You have my word of honor, that your father will come out of this alive."

"You promise?" she asked worriedly

"Yes, not I nor anyone under my command will harm him." Pulling out his knife, he quickly cut his hand "I swear it to you with my blood."

Sam quickly went over pulling out a handkerchief wrapping his hand. Looking him straight in the eye

"I believe you." She said tears falling; Gabriel was a man who lived by his honor. She knew that she could trust him with anything once he gave his word. It also sadden her to see what this was costing her friend, she knew that it couldn't be easy. To be asked to save the life of the man who put him in prison.

"Good" crushing this empty MRE package he got to the business at hand, violently pushing all his thoughts aside "Okay, one last time" he told the others "First base is the base of the mountain, second base is when we get to the top of the mountain and are about to go in. Then radio black out until we get to the roof with Butch and Sundance that's third base then we jump, and SG 1 is home plate."

Everyone nodded in understanding and put their waste into a plastic bag to take with them. They wanted to leave no evidence that they were ever there.

Gabriel stood up shouldering his bulging pack and equipment "Okay guys let's move out. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not much time to do it in."

"Good luck SG 13." Jack waved to his friends as they walked away from camp.

The trek to the mountain took just under an hour; they had purposely taken a route through the undergrowth as not to leave any tracks that could be followed. This delayed them, but they figured that the delay was worth it. This way they could avoid any Jaffa patrols that might be around. The group moved in silence, always scanning the foliage to make sure that no one was around them. It was just two pm EST (Earth Standard Time) when they reached the base of the mountain. Halting the group, they all gathered together.

"Okay let's find this path that leads up." Gabriel ordered

It took twenty minutes; the path was well covered by time and growth of the local plant life. Finally, Link located it and the team gathered again.

"I take lead." Gabriel ordered, "Sam you got the back door, Annie, Link in the middle." Pressing his earpiece, he spoke "Coach, this is home team do you copy?"

"Got you home team."

"Have reached first base and are going up."

"Understood out."

Heading towards the path the others followed

The climb was long and tedious, and often times treacherous. Parts of the path had eroded with time and had worn down to barely a ledge that they could shuffle across laden down with equipment. At other points, the path had fallen completely away forcing them to almost a crawl, as they had to climb across to where the path started again and then pass the equipment by rope to the other side and then the rest of the team had to climb across. It was nightfall of the first night when they finally called it for the night. The path was just too dangerous to attempt to go at it in the dark. They made camp as best they could on the ledge and pulled out a small portable heater to try to keep warm on the mountain. Taking out a camouflage tarp that blended in with the rest of the mountain, they ate dinner for the most part in silence. Finally, Annie broke the silence.

"At this rate we are going to go past the dead line." She observed

Gabriel hated it but he agreed with her assessment "We have to be on the move by first light." He told the group "We have a lot of ground to make up I want us at least three quarters of the way up if not more by tomorrow night."

Link rubbed his hands by the heater "Well hopefully the path ahead is in better condition than what we have faced so far. That is the only thing that is slowing us down." He pointed out.

"Let's hope so." Annie agreed, "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay I got first watch." Gabe announced, "Sam second, Link third, Annie you got last." Slipping out of the covering, Gabriel put on a pair of night vision glasses and watched and waited.

It was a half an hour before sunrise that Gabriel felt the tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes immediately he saw Link holding out a cup of coffee out to him. Taking it Gabriel drank the brew gratefully as he felt the caffeine glide through his body waking and warming it up. Sitting they all had their breakfast and just as the sun began to rise, they began their trek up the side of the mountain again. The path was a lot less strenuous than it had been the day before. The group made up plenty of time, the path although still treacherous, at least now there were no pitfalls and they are able to speed through. By nightfall of the second day, they were eighty percent up the mountain, and now it was even colder due to the high altitude. Setting up the watches, the team went to sleep early that night, because they knew that by tomorrow night they would be entering the fortress. By midday, the next day the group sat just out of sight of the fortress. Studying it Gabriel shook his head, the place was immense. A whole lot bigger than it looked on the video that they had watched before they had left on the mission. Staying out of sight, Gabriel took out his comms gear.

"Coach come in."

"Go ahead."

"We've reached second, we go in tonight. Stand by for pickup on our next signal, out." Turning to the others "okay let's study this place." He told them.

Daniel put the radio back on standby but making sure that the chAnniel was still open, and made his way outside where the rest of the team was located. Stepping out into the sunshine he saw that Sam was still sitting away from the others worried that something had happened to her father. It had been two days like this now and no matter how much he tried to alleviate her fears, Sam would continue to be afraid for her father not from Gabriel, they had his word. Her fear was that the Jaffa would soon start the interrogations. Daniel was worried for her and he hoped that it would be over tonight. Shaking his head feeling a deep frustration that he couldn't help the woman that meant more to him than his own life. He made his way to Jack and Teal'c.

"Jack, they've reached the top." He told them, Sam got up and came over to the group to listen.

"Already?" Jack turned towards the mountain as he moved to the one non standard piece of equipment that he'd bought with him. A telescope. Searching the summit, he carefully surveyed the entire area.

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm "They really made it to the top?"

Grabbing her hands he smiled cupping her cheek "Yes, they are going in as soon as it's dark."

"Gottem" Jack announced stepping back he motioned for Sam to look

Looking through the telescope Sam could see the team moving around doing their recon before the nights raid. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned around and hugged Daniel.

"It's almost over." He told her hugging her tight

Sam nodded "Yeah but now comes the hard part." She reminded him

"Your father is going to be just fine." Daniel told her stroking her hair

"You promise?" she whispered into his shirt

"I promise." Daniel whispered into her hair "Now come with me." Leading her to the sleeping bags, he forced her down on one of them. At her protest, Daniel shook his head.

"Sam you've barely gotten any rest since we started this mission. We need you to be ready tonight" His tone left little room to argue.

Sam blinked and nodded settling into the sleeping bag to grab some much needed sleep. This was another of the little reasons she loved this man. Jonas would have yelled at her and ordered her to sleep and would have made her feel like a two year old who had disobeyed daddy. Daniel's tone although stern, was full of concern and fear for her well-being. Daniel appealed to the level headed part of her brain, the part that knew that she had an important part to play in the mission ahead and he wanted her to be at her best. It spoke volumes about the amount of love, respect and trust that he had for her.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked already succumbing to sleep

Daniel ran his fingers through her golden locks "I'll always stay with you." He promised

A few minutes later Jack walked over and saw Daniel sitting on a fallen log by Sam's side who had finally fallen asleep.

"About time she grabbed some shut-eye." He whispered handing Daniel a cup of coffee.

Daniel nodded his thanks and gratefully swallowed a mouth full. "Yeah, this has been hard for her." Then looking down at the woman, who meant more to him than his own life, shook his head sadly.

"And I think that it's only going to get worse before it gets better." He said wishing that he could take her pain away, wishing he could take away the knowledge that she now had. Spare her from the pain to come.

"You mean that thing between Gabe and her father." Jack agreed, surprised that Jacob would do such a thing to his own man "That is going to be a rough one alright. You just make sure that she knows that she doesn't have to go through it alone."

"I will." Daniel promised

Night finally fell and SG 13 prepared to go into the fortress. They had studied the fortress all day, watching the movement of the guards. As Gabriel had hoped they had very little use for guards on the outside of the fortress, just three guards that patrolled the exterior of the fort. In addition, from what they could see there were no guards on the roof either. Gabriel paused at the top of the mountain one more time studying the layout to make sure that there were no guards around. Going back, he spoke one last time.

"Okay we got ten minutes to get to the top of the fort. From here on out, we are silent. Sam go."

Running forward, Sam stopped ten feet from the fort. Raising his rifle, he aimed carefully and launched the grappling hook over the side of the building. Grabbing the end of the rope, he quickly attached his oversized pack to it then tested the rope to see if it would take his weight, and he began to climb. Reaching the top, he quickly pulled out his silenced pistol and scAnnied the area; seeing that it was indeed clear, he took the grapple and secured it better. Leaning over the side, he waved the others ahead.

Gabriel slapped Annie on the shoulder and she ran forward grabbing the rope, she also attached her pack to it then she made her way up. Reaching the top, she also pulled out her pistol and took up position by Sammy. As soon as Annie had disappeared, over the top, Gabriel slapped Link on the back and he too made his way forward and up soon followed by Gabriel himself. Once on top he and Link pulled up the rest of their equipment then coiling up the rope he motioned the group to the west side of the building. Making their way over they began to lay out the glider chutes to have them ready for their escape. Gabriel then made his way over to the roof access with the team right behind him, pausing he quietly rapped his knuckles on the door. It was opened quickly revealing a young woman of about twenty-five with short red hair and a very shapely figure. Immediately Gabriel put his gun to her head.

"Who is the 'Iron Horse?'" he whispered.

"Lou Gherig" she whispered back suddenly very afraid

Lowering his gun, he went to her, "Any changes?"

Breathing a giant sigh of relief now that she knew that she wasn't going to die "None, by the way I'm Liranda."

"Good, I'm Gabriel. You lead my people to the prisoners, I'm going for the cargo." He whispered

Liranda shook her head "No it is too dangerous."

"You do as we say, or you're dead." Gabriel warned raising his pistol

"Don't be a fool." She warned staring at the gun, suddenly very afraid.

"Any trouble out of her, dust her." He told the others and made his way down the stairs

Annie came up and took over "Move it, we don't have all night." She said motioning to her with gun in hand.

Liranda shivered at the coldness of the Tauri, this is not what she'd heard about them, Mako her simbyont protested "Liandra pay attention we must move quickly."

"Yes you are right", she answered silently turning to the others "This way, there are seven guards."

"Okay, let's move."

The inside of the fortress was dark just as Liandra had told them it would be. Annie and her group silently made their way over to the cells, hiding in the shadows. Standing outside the cellblock Annie checked her watch. Twenty minutes of creeping and crawling.

"Well Gabe" she thought silently "That's all the time that I can give you."

Reaching for a small mirror, she slipped it into the room and saw the guards standing around whispering amongst themselves. Angling it, the other way she saw the two prisoners sitting on the floor of their cell. Turning back Annie mimed their positions to the Link and Sammy. Both men nodded and pulled out their second pistols. Annie nodded to them and silently mouthed one, two, three!

The three ran into the room taking up a different position, quickly they shot the guards before any of them could get off a shot. Jacob Carter and Naream stood immediately stunned to see what had happened in just seconds. Annie pulled out her zat and nodded to the others who did the same. Liandra and Naream were sickened to watch as each guard was disintegrated ruthlessly. Annie shot the lock on the cell door three times and led the two men out.

"General Carter?" She whispered

"That's me, who are you?" he asked staring at the woman wearing camo makeup

"SG 13" she told him "We are going to the roof, we have chutes waiting for us and transportation waiting to take us out of here."

"What of my equipment?" Naream asked, "We cannot leave..."

"It's being taken care of, now come on we don't have much time." Annie told them pointing for Sammy to take point. Reaching up Annie tapped the comm button one time, then waited five seconds and tapped it again. Waving to the others, they made their way out of the room.

Gabriel silently made his way past a group of Jaffa who were sitting at tables eating and drinking. Hugging the shadows he made himself part of them, moving swiftly and silently he found the room where the cargo was said to be being held. Reaching for his gun, he flicked the toggle on the door and it opened silently up. Rushing into the room he saw only one guard and he quickly shot him in the head. The man went down as if his strings had been cut. Gabriel rushed to the table, found the equipment, and quickly began to shove it into the satchel he wore. Gabriel stopped midway through when he heard the first ping in his ear followed by the second ping a few seconds later. Gathering the last of the Tollan technology, he made his way out. He had to hurry now; there wasn't much time, reaching up he let loose the first ping, then the second.

Annie halted the group as she saw Sammy stopped ahead. Turning Sammy pointed around the corner and making hand signals, Annie knew that there were two guards around there. Annie was about to go ahead when she heard the first ping followed by a second a few seconds later. Pointing to Link, she mimed her message to him, nodding Link pulled out his garrote and hid on the other side of the doorway. Annie pushed the general and Naream against the wall and waited. A moment later two Jaffa guards passed through the doorway. The moment that they passed they struck, Sammy and Link jumped out of the shadows with wire garrotes ready. Quickly they slipped it around the Jaffas heads. Before either Jaffa could react, the wires were pulled tight. Annie pulled out her gun and watched as both men struggled and finally succumbed to death. Immediately Link and Sammy pulled out zats and finished the job just to be sure. Link gave her the thumbs up sign and Annie motioned them forward again.

Gabriel was silently passing by the guards meal room again, looking he saw that the Jaffa were still at it and were pretty much ignoring everything that went on around them. Continuing on he made his way to safety, checking his watch he saw that he would have to hurry or risk being left behind. Still clinging to the shadows he made his way to the next passageway. He was almost out of sight when he heard it.

"Halt, who goes there?" A voice yelled through the hall

Gabriel winced at the volume the man used; he was certain that more guards had heard and were on their way over. Gabriel quickly dropped to one knee and rolled coming to his feet he fired three times catching the Jaffa warrior in the head and face. Without even stopping to see if the man was dead, Gabriel turned and ran flat out before more guards showed up.

Annie and her group made it to the roof and over to the west side of the building.

"How are we getting out of here?" Asked the general looking over the side and seeing the straight drop below.

"Here" Annie said slapping a parachute into his hands then grabbing two more she headed towards Naream and Larinda.

"You've got to be kidding." He said slipping the chute on

"You two over here." Annie ordered and handed them two chutes "You do as I do and you listen as I explain." She went on to tell them how the chutes operated

Five minutes later with her chute on, she took covering position for Link and Sammy while they were kitted out.

Naream looked nervously at Jacob "Who are these people Jacob/Selmak. They seem extremely dangerous."

Jacob shrugged "I don't know and yes they are dangerous. But they are here to get us out, they must belong to general Hammond and the SGC.'

"They work with Samantha." Naream nodded and made sure that his chute was tight.

"How long do we wait for Gabe?" asked Link while watching the roof access door.

Annie looked at her watch and knew that with each passing second it was becoming increasingly dangerous for them.

"We give him five minutes then we contact home plate and go." Annie decided, hoping that it was enough time.

The general made his way to the SG team "What are we waiting on?" he asked wondering why they were still here.

"Our boss is still inside getting the Tollan technology that you guys lost." Annie explained

Jacob nodded as Selmak took over "It is time for us to leave here. If your commanding officer can make it out, he will. Our being here will be of no use."

Link shivered in disgust at the otherworldly voice of the Tok'ra "We are here to provide back up if he needs it."

"We go now." Selmak ordered "General Carter..."

Sammy put his gun under Jacobs chin "Right now we really don't give a fuck about the general. So shut up, and go over there and wait like a good little snake."

Jacob Carters eyes blazed indignantly "This is outrageous, I am a general in the US air force."

"SHUT UP" all three soldiers told him suddenly from down below they could hear automatic fire and explosions that sounded suspiciously like staff fire.

"Move" Annie ordered the General "Get into position, you don't jump until we do, after that you follow us down and out."

Pulling out her rifle she jacked in the first round and reached for her comms, "Home plate come in home plate."

"Home plate go ahead."

"We are under fire I say again team two is under fire we are about to evac, recommend that you come and pick us up."

"Understood" Jack said quickly as Sam rushed past him to start the ship "We will be airborne in two minutes, is anyone hurt?"

"That's a negative home plate both Butch and Sundance are all right, we will give you two minutes and then we jump. Over and out."

Switching to the alternate frequency Annie decided to chance the transmission. "Gabe we have the evac coming to us we jump in ninety."

Gabriel burst through the roof door, turning he opened fire down the passageway. Link and Sammy ran over and took over.

"Go get your pack on. We'll hold'em." Link yelled firing down the passageway

Annie threw the parachute to Gabe who quickly began to put it on.

Jacob finally saw the face of the man in charge; he couldn't believe it "You!" General Carter spit it out venom dripping from those words.

"Yeah me" Gabriel spat back "Don't get your panties in a bunch General we are outta here in twenty seconds, you wanna start something then I'll be more than happy to oblige." Pulling out four grenades Gabe headed back to the door.

"Guys" he called out holding up the grenades

Link and Sammy pulled the pins while Gabe held them

"Go!" he yelled to them "I'll cover and am ten seconds behind you. Annie jump."

"Okay people like I told you before, you jump count to five, pull your chute, and follow me in." Annie moved about twenty feet from the edge. Running full speed, she jumped off the side of the mountain.

"This is insane." Naream yelled as he watched the woman drop away.

"Yes it is now move Naream." Jacob ran full speed and jumped into the darkness as well

Gabriel waited and at the last moment tossed the grenades down the stairwell. Turning he ran full out towards the edge of the building and jumped. As some of the Jaffa made their way onto the roof before the explosion.

Gabriel saw the others below him heading towards the ground. Pulling his ripcord, he felt the satisfying pull as his chute deployed. Not bad for a nights work. He allowed himself a moment to relax, but that moment was all he got. Suddenly staff fire began to shoot past him. Looking up Gabe saw three Jaffa's had made it to the roof before the grenades had gone off.

"Shit, I'm a sitting duck." Pulling out his machine gun he began to fire, he knew that he was too far away for it to make any difference but he had to try something. Looking down he saw that the others had reached the ground and that in another hundred or so feet he'd be out of danger. Suddenly one of the blasts hit his chute and caught on fire. Looking down Gabriel saw that he was still a long way from the ground.

"Oh..." he never got to finish the thought as his chute ripped in half "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

As soon as they landed Annie tore off her chute and ordered the flares, Link and Sammy both fired off sets of flares to alert the shuttle to their location. Looking up Annie saw to her horror what had just happened "Gabe!"

Helplessly they watched as Gabriel plummeted to the gound he literally bounced then landed with a sickening thud.

The shuttle spotted the flares and immediately landed by them. Jack and Teal'c were out and making their way to the team. Jack saw that Gabe was down and that he was bleeding profusely with both legs at the wrong angle. Reaching for his radio, he called out quickly.

"Daniel we have a man down bring the medical equipment. Bring the back brace and Hurry." He ordered as he reached Annie's side by Gabriel.

"What happened?" he asked Annie as Link worked to stop the bleeding

Daniel ran to the group, dropping by Link, he handed the bag to him. Immediately Link opened the pack and got to work.

Annie was unable to tear her gaze away from her friend, "Gabe came under fire from above, I guess one of the staff weapons hit his chute cause it went up in flames and he came down." Annie told them feeling her heart in her throat

Jack grimaced knowing that had to have hurt a lot "How far did he fall?"

Annie shrugged "Seventy five a hundred feet." Turning to Link she saw that he was setting up IV's and locking him down on the back board "Okay let's move and get outta here I'll set his legs on the shuttle on our way back." Link shook his head at Annie's unasked question "I'll know more once were outta here and I can look properly."

"Okay move out." Jack ordered as he grabbed one end of the backboard

"Sam?" Jacob called out on board the shuttle

A blonde whirlwind collided with her father "Daddy, your safe." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. SG 13 had succeeded and kept their promise to her.

Jacob smiled and hugged his daughter "I'm fine Sammy, just fine."

"Move, move we got a wounded man here." Jack called out

Sam and Jacob moved out of the way when the stretcher was bought on board.

"Gabe!" Sam went to his side, which shocked and infuriated her father

"SAM!" roughly he pulled her away from the man's side "You don't know who that man is."

Sam's eyes blazed "Oh yes I do know who he is, and he is my friend." She informed him much to his surprise.

"Family reunion later dad, Carter get us the hell out of here." Jack ordered

Sam made her way to the cockpit; Jacob started to make his way forward when Daniel grabbed his arm.

"She knows Jacob, she knows about your history with Gabe." Daniel warned him

Jacob visibly paled at the news patting Daniel on the shoulder he made his way to the cockpit.

Link worked feverishly trying to determine the extent of the damage to the best of his ability.

"Roll him." He ordered feeling down the spine he let out a deep sigh of relief "No sign of spinal damage as far as I can tell. We'll need an x-  
ray to be sure." Feeling around his neck, "Neck seems intact as well."

Gabe began to come around and began to thrash.

"Goddammit Link knock him out, before he hurts himself some more." Annie ordered

Reaching into the pack Link pulled out the morphine and injected him

"Oh wow." Gabe muttered relaxing almost immediately, "I feel good." He said and smiled at the others.

Link smiled "That's right baby you just float in the clouds for now and let me finish up. Needle and thread." He ordered to Daniel "We got to sew up this gash on his head, then we set his legs and arm."

"How does it look Link?" Jack asked grimacing as Link sewed Gabe's head back together.

Link shook his head "This is the luckiest motherfucker that I've ever met, sir. Barring any internal injuries, which I can't feel at the moment, he has no spinal damage, which was the first thing that worried, me, his neck isn't broken and neither is his back. He's badly broken both legs though and his left arm and about six ribs and he's going to need a lot of stitches for this head wound."

Jack winced feeling the pain himself "And that's lucky?"

Link looked up "He's alive sir, these other things heal. But still I'll feel a lot better after we get him to doctor Fraiser and run him through an MRI and some x-rays to rule out anything that I might have missed."

"Good work Link." Annie sighed relaxing for the first time, mission eleven was over successfully.

"Your friend will be okay?" Asked Naream worried for the people that saved him

"We hope so, we have to wait and see." Annie shrugged and pulled a bag that she had taken from Gabe "This your stuff?" she asked him.

Naream looked into the bag and sighed relieved "Yes" he said checking it all over "Thank goodness it is all here, I was afraid what might happen if the Jaffa were to use or replicate this equipment. Looking at the woman before him he smiled and held out a hand, "My name is Naream of the Tollan."

"Antoinette Yates." She smiled taking the offered hand

"Sam?" Jacob sat down in the co-pilots seat

"Is it true?" she asked determinedly avoiding his gaze

"Is what true?"

Sam's eyes blazed "Don't play this game with me father, did you sleep with his wife?"

Jacob looked down at his hands not knowing what else to say "Yes" he told her

Sam stared at her father opened-mouthed, "How could you do such a thing?" Sam asked her father

Jacob shrugged helplessly "It was a difficult time for me Sam. Your mother was gone; you were at school your brother wasn't speaking to me. I was lonely, and along came this beautiful vibrant young woman who made me feel alive."

"The fact that she was someone else's wife never entered your head." Sam shook her head disgustedly "You the man who said that anyone who cheats on their spouse is scum."

"Do you know the rest of it?" he asked

Sam nodded staring out at space "I know the whole story Dad, how you ran and he chased you with a gun. How his wife disappeared and how you bought him up on charges and how he was sentenced."

"He killed her." Jacob fumed

Sam shook her head "I don't know that for sure, I never met the woman. But I know Gabe and he doesn't strike me as the type to kill a woman like that. The one thing that really bothers me about this whole thing, is how could you do that to one of your men, in his house, in his bed, almost right in front of his daughter." Sam shook her head disgustedly "You are supposed to look out for the people under you command, not screw their wives."

Jacob shivered at his daughter's tone of voice. Over the years, they had fought tooth and nail many times, especially after her mother died. This however was the first time that he'd ever heard her disappointed in him.

"You used your position, to make sure that he'd be away so that you could meet with his wife. How could you do such a thing?" Sam continued ruthlessly

"I don't know." Jacob admitted how could he explain it to her when he still didn't fully understand it himself, the feelings and emotions that Amanda Fuentes had been able to stir within him. "For ten years I've gone over and over it in my head. I was crazy about her, Sam. I wanted her to leave Gabriel and come live with me, but she said that she would never leave him. That yes she fooled around, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her husband." Looking back at his daughter, he found her staring at him "I loved her Sam, like I hadn't loved a woman since your mother passed on. I was a fool to do so, but there it is."

Sam had to know the rest "Did you influence his trial?"

"What?" Jacob's eyes opened wide "What ever put that idea into your head."

"Did you?"

"No!" Jacob said emphatically "I never even attended the trial, it was thought better that I distance myself from the entire situation. I was kept informed by the prosecutor and the judge." Looking at his daughter, he continued "The evidence was there, he did it, don't you let him con you into thinking otherwise. What the hell is he doing with the SGC anyway?" he demanded to know.

"He's part of the suicide squad." Sam told him relieved that her father hadn't done anything wrong "Dad who was the judge at his trial?" She asked him

Jacob thought a moment "Colonel Bixby, you remember him don't you?"

Sam did remember the opportunist, she hated the man, she remembered how he would always be at the house trying to brown nose her father by bringing his daughter little gifts.

"He made general didn't he."

"Yes, not to long after the trial as a matter of fact." Seeing the look in Sam's eye he held up a hand "Don't you even think it."

"Why not dad." Sam asked her father "The man was the biggest brown nose I ever saw. He would do anything to get ahead."

Jacob Carter shook his head angrily "Gabriel Fuentes is guilty, there was no question about it at the trial. Jarod Bixby told me so himself."

"Then why is JAG here investigating it?" she asked

"JAG is here?" Jacob asked confused

Sam nodded "Yes and they have reopened the case, it seems that a lot of evidence was not allowed into court."

Jacob shook his head like he was in some bad nightmare "What evidence, Jarod told me it was an open and shut case."

"I don't know all the evidence." Sam admitted "But I've found out that Gabe was on watch the night his wife disappeared. Also, there was some question about who exactly bought the insurance policy. The agent who sold it couldn't identify Gabriel as the man who bought it. His testimony was thrown out. There is probably more, JAG is waiting back in Colorado Springs they want to talk to you."

"I don't believe this." Jacob told her "There has to be some sort of mistake. He did it."

"Why?" Sam asked her father

"He hated her, he was afraid of what she might do to their daughter." Jacob told her

Softly Sam told him "He was going to be transferred overseas, he had his daughter and he was getting remarried. Why would he throw all that away."

Jacob shook his head refusing to believe a word of it "I'll talk to JAG and straighten this whole thing out." He said, "He did it, I know he did."

Sam shook her head staring at her father, Annie was right, he really did believe it.

Chapter 8: Aftermath

The wormhole opened up and Jack stepped through first.

"Welcome back SG 1, I hope you were successful." General Hammond called out from the control room

"Yes sir, general we need a medical team here fast." Jack told him as the others came through the wormhole.

"Medical emergency in the gateroom." The voice boomed through the complex

Gabriel was carried through the gate and was gently placed on a gurney as Link called out vital statistics to Janet running out of the room. Naream and Jacob stepped through the gate and made their way forward as Hammond entered the gateroom.

"Good work Colonel, SG 13. Get cleaned up debriefing in three hours." He ordered

"I'll see you later dad, I want to get cleaned up." Sam kissed him on the cheek then waited as Annie deposited her weapons with the guards and they removed her explosive pack.

"Come on we'll get cleaned up quick and head to medical." Sam told her worried friend

"Okay." Annie smiled gratefully

"Jacob." Hammond smiled at his friend

"You told her." Jacob accused his friend

Hammond held up a hand "I told her nothing, I told her she would have to ask you about it. She must have asked Gabe instead."

"I'm sorry George." Jacob sighed, "I thought that after all this time that it wouldn't matter anymore."

Hammond shook his head "It does Jacob, it matters very much. It matters to him, to me and especially to my daughter."

Jacob winced, that was the hardest part of all of this, his best friends daughter had been hurt "Sam was telling me that JAG is here?"

Hammond turned and headed toward the door Jacob by his side, Naream and Larinda stayed well back and let the two men talk.

"Yes, you have an appointment with them at 0900 hrs on Monday. That will give you the weekend to relax."

"General Hammond?"

"Naream, a pleasure to see you again." Hammond turned and shook hands with the alien "We will contact your people immediately and let them know that you are safe."

Naream smiled at the thought of going home soon, but still he had to meet with the people who saved him and thank them properly. "Thank you general that would be most appreciated."

Hammond shook his head smiling at the alien "Not at all, oh by the way I'd like my medical people to give you a once over just to make sure that you are okay."

"Very well." Grateful for the concern of the Tauri, it was just too bad that these people weren't more advanced than they were. Naream for one liked these people, and admired their courage in the face of the enemy.

Motioning to one of the guards the man snapped to attention "Guard, please escort these gentlemen and lady to the infirmary." He ordered

"Yes sir, Sirs, ma'am this way please." He said motioning towards the door.

"You do very good work Mr. Washington." Janet complimented the man, knowing that it couldn't have been easy treating someone in the conditions that they found themselves in. Lincoln Washington had expertly set Gabriel's legs and arm and took care of the head wound. It saved Janet the trouble of doing either and got her patient into x-ray that much quicker. Looking over she saw that Daisy was already sitting by Gabriel's side holding his one good hand her face a mask of fear and dread.

"Thank you doctor, what's the prognosis?" Link asked worriedly staring at the petite doctor.

Janet shrugged "Rest and a lot of it, he's not leaving here for a while at least. He is also going to need a lot of rehab for his legs. His MRI is clear and his x-rays show no damage to his spine and no internal injuries. I'd say that he is one lucky man."

Colonel Kennedy entered the infirmary making his way directly to the doctor "How is he doctor?"

Janet sighed "Two badly broken legs, broken wrist and left arm, severe concussion, two broken ribs and another three cracked."

"He will recover?" Kennedy asked genuine concern in his voice.

Janet smiled at the man "Yes it will just take time, oh could you remove the explosive pack so I can cast up his other leg please."

"Immediately" Kennedy made his way over and removed the pack

"Mr. Washington." Kennedy removed that one as well "You'd better get cleaned up, debriefing in two hours."

"I'll be there." Washington promised

Daniel stopped at Sam's office before heading to medical to check on Gabe. Knocking on the door, he heard her say to come in. Entering the room he saw Sam putting on her fatigue jacket on, seeing him put a smile on her face.

"We didn't have much of a chance to talk on the way back." Daniel told her walking to her, he held out his arms.

Still smiling Sam entered his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. Hugging him, she could smell the fresh smelling soap he used.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered needing to be held at the moment

Smiling Daniel asked, "Where else would I be?" Looking into her eyes he asked, "You want to talk about it?" knowing that she needed to talk about this.

"Later." She told him staring into his worried eyes "When we go home." She promised, "Right now I just want you to hold me and tell me that you love me."

Holding her tighter, he leaned down "I love you." He whispered into her ear

"I love you too Daniel." She smiled and she leaned into him for a kiss losing herself in the feelings that the kiss evoked.

"Sam..." The door opened and Jacob Carter walked in

Sam jumped away from Daniel, seeing who it was she grabbed her chest "Dad, you scared the hell out of me."

"Me too." Daniel blushed crimson; he'd never been caught by his girlfriend's father before he felt like he was a teenager again.

Jacob smiled, Daniel he thought, DANIEL! Well he was quite a change from the type of men that his daughter usually dated. Although he had to admit, it was a good choice. He knew Daniel enough to know that the man would never hurt his daughter. He also knew that Daniel was a better choice than another soldier, at least with Daniel, Sam had someone that she could talk to and have someone that could actually understand what she was saying. Closing the door, Jacob walked over.

"So how long has this been going on?" he asked his daughter

"Six months" Sam told her father unconsciously grabbing Daniel's hand

"Six months?" Jacob asked incredulously "And you never told me?"

"Well" Daniel pointed out "Um, you haven't been around lately for us to tell you."

Jacob laughed, "You have a point there son." Looking at his daughter, he smiled gently "You happy?"

Sam nodded "Happier than I ever thought that I could be."

Hugging his daughter, "That's good" he said and held a hand out to Daniel "Treat her right, that's all I ask."

Daniel smiled taking the offered hand "I will, I promise."

Turning to leave Jacob reminded them "De-briefing in two hours don't forget."

"We won't dad." After the door closed Sam smiled putting her arms around Daniel again "Where were we?"

"Just a second." Daniel left her with a confused look on her face, stopping he locked the door and came back "Don't want that to happen twice in one day." He smiled taking her in his arms again.

"Definitely not." Sam agreed

Daisy Hammond sat by Gabriel's bed, listening to the heart-pacing machine sounding out its bleats in a steady rhythm. Daisy worriedly looked at Gabriel's ashen face and broken body. When he was first bought in Daisy thought her heart would stop. She had been so caught up in the way he looked that Janet had to physically push her out of the way to get to the patient. Quickly she got her feelings under control; there would be time later to worry. Right now, Gabriel needed her to be strong and in command of her wits and by God, she would be.

It had been the longest hour of her life, while she waited for the x-rays and the results of the MRI. Finally, they came back and Janet smiled as she handed the results to her. Taking them Daisy immediately studied them and finally let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding. His thick skull was intact and there was no swelling, his spine was still in one piece and there was no internal injuries or bleeding. From what Link had told her, she was amazed that he walked, or rather was carried away, with just some broken bones. Now though watching him, she knew that soon he would be awake and in a lot of pain, which being Gabriel he would try to hide from them. Daisy knew Gabriel's secret fear, the one that he never told anyone but her, the one that she had promised to keep to herself. Was that Gabriel would be given drugs and that he would like them and become an addict like his mother. Or an alcoholic like his father, he figured that he was probably predisposed to either condition and he would never allow that. He was too afraid of what he might do to Josie if he were an addict. Gabriel was terrified that he would ever hurt his daughter the way his father had done to him, or ignore her as his mother had done. Daisy knew that she had to keep an eye on him; it was one thing to avoid taking drugs for the sake of getting high. It was a completely different story to take them just to alleviate the pain. Suddenly a thought entered her head, Josie! What was she going to say to Josie, she had promised the young girl that she would look after her father. Daisy jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Daniel" Daisy shook her head grabbing her chest "You scared me."

"Sorry" Daniel stared at his friend lying helpless and too pale "How's Gabe doing?" he asked worriedly

Daisy smiled "He's going to be fine, he just needs time to heal that's all, that and a lot of rehab."

"Anything that we can do?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel; she shuddered at all the bandages and the plaster casts that covered his body. Once again, Gabriel had come through for them. He'd kept his promise and her father was safe.

"Not right now." Daisy told them "I was just trying to come up with a way to tell Josie what happened."

"Oh God, I forgot all about her." Sam said a pang of guilt hitting her remembering the young girl, knowing that this would probably destroy her. "Daniel and I can go..." she offered

"Thanks" Daisy smiled "But I think it's better if we wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Sam realized

"Yes"

"No, don't tell her tomorrow, wait until Sunday." Sam asked her

"Why wait?"

"Janet and I are taking her shopping tomorrow, she's been looking forward to it all week. Let's give her tomorrow to enjoy and we'll tell her Sunday and bring her down."

"Okay" Daisy relented "Gabriel should be awake by then and can help Josie deal with it. Besides I'm a coward and I don't know what I'm going to say to her anyway." Daisy admitted hating to be the one who had to tell Josie.

"Has Annie been down here?" Sam asked remembering that she promised to be with her when they came down.

Nodding Daisy smiled "Yeah, she left about twenty minutes ago, she was wondering where you were."

"I got held up." Sam blushed remembering Daniel's tender kisses that drove her wild.

Daniel looked at his watch "Sam, de-briefing in ten minutes."

Sam nodded then turned to her friend, "Okay, we'll see you later Daisy. You hang in there. If you need anything, you just call us, anytime." Sam hugged her

Daisy smiled grateful for the hug, she needed it right now "Thanks Sam, you guys better get going." Daisy waved the two out of the infirmary

Standing up Daisy went over to Janet "Hey Janet, how about I take your duty tonight."

Janet smiled immediately knowing why her junior officer wanted to stay "You sure?"

Daisy nodded "Yeah, I'm not going to get much sleep anyway." She admitted and then added with a smiled "Besides it's been a few days since you've seen a certain someone." She pointed out to her friend.

Janet started to gather her things together "I know not to look a gift horse in the mouth." She smiled, knowing that Cassie was spending the night with Josie and her uncle. It would give her and Jack some much needed time completely alone.

"Anything I should know before you go?" Daisy asked

Janet shook her head grabbing the files for the briefing "Nothing, no one is due back tonight, if anything goes wrong just page me. Otherwise Gabriel should sleep through the night." Janet took her hand "But if you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me at anytime, even if you just need a shoulder to cry on."

Daisy gripped the hand gratefully "Will do." She promised thankful that she had such good friends.

Looking at her watch Janet jumped up "I'd better hurry the de-briefing is in five minutes."

Sam was about to enter the briefing room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she saw Naream smiling at her.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk." He pointed out

Sam smiled and shrugged "It seems that every time we meet there is some crisis going on. Either yours or ours. So how's everything on New Tollana?" She asked

"Busy" Naream admitted not wanting to go into to much detail about their new home world or the amount of people they lost to the Goa'uld "I was hoping that perhaps you and I could sit down and have a talk." He offered

Sam bit her lip, she like Naream, liked him a lot. At another time and place, it might even be more than that, but not now. Not with her relationship with Daniel, she couldn't do that to him. More to the fact, she didn't want to do it.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Naream asked seeing her hesitant posture

"I'm seeing someone Naream." She told him

"Seeing?" Naream shook his head not understanding

"I'm involved with a man in a relationship." Sam explained

"Oh." Naream seemed to deflate in front of her "I see, well is he a good man?"

"The best." Sam smiled genuinely

Naream blinked seeing the way his friend lit up "You look radiant." He told her "I am truly happy for you Sam. I hope that this man realizes how truly lucky he is to have someone like you."

"I remind him daily." Sam chuckled to herself

"Then perhaps one day, the three of us can sit down and talk." Naream offered wishing her well

"Perhaps one day we can." Sam agreed, "I think that you would like him."

Holding out his arm, he smiled "Then at least let me escort you inside to the briefing." Sam took the offered arm "You must tell me more of this SG 13 of yours." He told her leading her to a seat "They seem quite ah... what is the word? Capable?"

Sam laughed, "That is one way to put it." As she noticed, that Daniel was staring daggers at the Tollan.

Taking the seat besides Daniel, she reached under the table for his hand and gave her jealous lover a reassuring squeeze. Leaning over she whispered.

"I told him I was taken. Love you."

Immediately Daniel relaxed as the General walked in for the briefing.

The de-briefing was long and tedious with SG 13 going into detail as to how they got in and effected the rescue, two hours later it was finally coming to a close and General Hammond could see that everyone with the exception of SG 13, who had no where to go anyway, was anxious to get the weekend started. Quickly he asked about the prognosis of Gabriel's recovery. Janet gave him a precise answer of how long it would take his bones to heal.

"Good, I'm glad that he will fully recover."

Janet looked up surprised "I never said that General, it is going to take a lot of rehab to get him just to walk again."

The table suddenly went silent and all eyes turned to Janet.

"I thought you said they were just broken?" the general asked

Janet nodded and began to explain, "Yes sir they are, but they are very badly broken in several places. It is going to take time and a lot of hard work on Dr. Fuentes's part to get back into shape, not to mention his wrist. That is going to take rehab also just to pick up a glass and hold it without it shaking."

Hammond was stunned; he knew that Gabriel was as strong as a bull and just as stubborn. He wasn't going to take this news happily, neither was Daisy or Josie.

"What are the chances of a full recovery?" He asked

Janet blinked "Full? As in the shape, he was in before this mission? I'd say fifty percent and that is being very optimistic. Now recovery as in a normal man who doesn't have to do anything as near as strenuous as Dr. Fuentes I'd say his chances improve to about eighty five percent."

Naream stared around at the worried faces of the humans, wishing that he could help them. Staring at Samantha, he saw that she unconsciously gripped Daniel Jackson's hand. Smiling to himself, he shook his head gently. Yes, he would like the man that Sam loved; now he truly wished her well.

"I'll have to inform the joint chiefs." Kennedy announced obviously not happy about the prospect

"Sir!" Annie protested, "Don't make that call." She begged him "They will insist that he goes back to prison. You don't know what that's like sir, especially if you send him back in a weakened condition. He will be fresh meat for the others."

"Yeah" Link agreed immediately "At least wait until we know for sure what is going on with Gabriel. He may surprise us again."

"Explain." Kennedy asked hoping to be spared making that call

Link leaned on the table "Gabe should have died from falling from that height, he didn't. He should have massive internal injuries, he doesn't. He should have snapped his spine or broken his neck, He didn't. Give him a chance at least. Annie's right, if you send him back now, you may as well put a bullet in his brain and call it a mercy killing."

"I agree Colonel." Hammond threw in his two cents "I've known Gabriel Fuentes a long time and he always comes up with a way to surprise me."

Naream looked at Colonel Kennedy "I know that my word has very little weight in this matter." He began

"No please Naream." Kennedy looked at the alien "Believe me I do not wish to send my best soldier back to prison."

Naream smiled nodding his head "Thank you, as you know we on Tollana do not have crime as you do here on Earth. Neither do I know what this man is guilty of, nor do I wish to know. What I do know is that this man risked his life to ensure that Tollan technology would not fall into the hands of our common enemy. He risked much to do this; I would ask on behalf of the Tollan people that this man be given an opportunity to recover. Before any decision is made about his future."

Kennedy nodded in agreement, he would just have to stall "Very well, I will have to report that he was injured. But I'll stall on how long his recovery will take. Did he ever request a section 13?" he asked his team

"No" Annie sighed relieved that Gabriel hadn't been conscious to ask, "I don't know if I could have done it anyway." She said truthfully

Hammond looked relieved that all went well "Well that's all I have. Colonel?" he asked

"Just that SG 13 have a good weekend and relax. I also would like to wish our guests a safe journey home." He smiled at the aliens "If you will excuse me." He said leaving the room to make that important phone call.

"What's a section 13?" asked Hammond knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer

"A bullet in the head for whoever asks for it." Annie told him and rushed out of the room anxious to get back to medical and her friend.

Hammond shook his head in disbelief "Very well everyone, SG 1 you are on stand down until further notice. Have a nice weekend." Standing up George headed towards the infirmary to see Gabriel for himself also relieved that the man hadn't asked for a section 13.

"I must take my leave from you as well." Naream stood and shook hands with everyone "I thank you again for my life." He told SG 13

"No problem." Link shook the mans hand

"Colonel O'Neill, Sam, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. I hope that the next time we meet it will be under more pleasant circumstances." He turned and made his way to the gate room.

They all watched the Tollan representative walk down to the gateroom followed by Jacob to see him off. Then to go to his hotel and get some much needed sleep. Kissing his daughter on the cheek, he wished her a good night.

Janet smiled and stood up "Colonel O'Neill a moment in private sir."

Jack nodded and smiled "Of course doctor." They made their way over to the corner, Janet began to whisper, and Jack's smile grew even larger.

"Thank you doctor, I think I'll follow your instructions." He said

"Oh Janet before I forget." Sam began "What time are we going to the mall tomorrow with Josie and Cassie."

"Eleven" Janet answered distractedly "Just come by the house and we'll go from there."

"Okay."

Daniel was surprised "I thought that you wanted to go with me to lunch and meet Sarah."

Sam blanched "I completely forgot about that Daniel, I'm sorry. But we made plans with Josie before..."

"Don't worry about it." Daniel shrugged it off "I'll call her and break our plans."

"No don't do that." Sam told him, and suddenly thought to herself, I'm sending Daniel to have lunch with another woman, a beautiful woman in fact.

"That's okay." Daniel protested not all that anxious to go anyway

Sam shook her head "Don't be silly Daniel, go have a good time."

Jack looked around making sure that they were alone, then he went back to the briefing table "That reminds me, how do you know a female marine Lt. Colonel from JAG?"

Janet sat down immediately "Daniel knows a female Lt Colonel from JAG?" she asked her antenna already extending.

"What's JAG?" asked Daniel confused "Sarah's a lawyer."

"Yeah" Jack nodded "Judge Advocate Generals Corps now don't change the subject."

"What's she look like?" Janet asked

"Beautiful woman." Jack told her

"Really, well Daniel?" Janet's eyes were glittering with anticipation

Sam had to laugh, Daniel looked like the fox that had just been cornered by the hounds

"We dated?" he began

"When?" Janet asked immediately looking at Sam wondering why she was allowing Daniel to see an ex-flame.

"In college, for about two years."

"Two years?" Sam asked suddenly frowning and sitting down staring at Daniel

Shrugging helplessly, Daniel wondered what he'd done now "Sam I told you that Sarah and I had dated."

"Yes but you didn't say it was for two years." She protested, "I've know marriages that haven't lasted two years." Sam stopped suddenly, I can't believe I just said that, she thought, stupid Sam real stupid.

Daniel bit off his response of 'that so did he'; Sam didn't need to hear that reference to Sha're right now. In addition, he didn't need to remind himself about that right now. Sam was the issue here.

"Okay I won't see her." He announced

"I didn't say that Daniel." Sam shook her head

Daniel was more confused than ever, was she jealous or not "Okay Sam, does that mean that I can see her."

"I don't control your life Daniel." Sam said angrily "Do what you want." Standing up Sam quickly left the room.

Daniel quickly stood up "Thanks a lot Jack."

Jack put on a face of complete innocence "Hey don't look at me I didn't date a Lt. Colonel from JAG."

"You better go after her Daniel." Janet warned, "She just needs to be reassured by you that's all."

Daniel sighed in relief, that he could easily do "See you later." He walked out quickly after Sam

"You are going to have to get more details from him tomorrow after that lunch." Janet told Jack

"You sure that Sam's going to let him see her?" Jack asked skeptically

Janet nodded positive she was right "Sure, Sam's just a little jealous. Once Daniel reassures her about his feelings. She will force him to go."

"So you're going shopping tomorrow." Jack asked as he stood up to leave

Janet smiled "Yes, but we do have tonight." She promised "All night, to ourselves."

Jack smiled at the possibilities that presented "How about Thai for dinner."

"Sounds good, now take me home." Janet ordered

Jack stood at attention "Yes Ma'am."

Daniel caught up with Sam on her way to her car in the parking lot

"SAM!" he called out to her

Sam shook her head and kept walking. She knew that she was being unreasonable, she also knew that he wanted her to come with him. Still, two years! That is what really bothered her, then she had to open her big mouth about some marriages not lasting that long. Sam knew that was the wrong thing to say the moment the statement left her mouth. The look of pain that flashed through Daniel's eyes was enough.

"Stupid Sam, how could you say that when his own marriage only lasted a year."

Sam stopped by her car and tried to unlock the door quickly and get away before Daniel could say anything that would kill her. The keys however wouldn't cooperate.

Sam felt his hands on her shoulders "Sam, look at me." He pleaded wanting her to understand that he loved only her.

"No." she said her voice choked with emotion

Startled Daniel forced her around "Sam?" Shaking his head, he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs "If this upsets you this much then I won't see Sarah. You mean too much to me, I don't want to see you in pain."

Frustrated Sam roughly wiped her face "It's not about Sarah Mackenzie." Looking up at Daniel, more tears fell "I'm so sorry I made that crack about marriages. I wasn't thinking, oh Daniel I'm so sorry." She begged him, not seeing him but seeing Jonas leering face instead.

"Hey, hey" Daniel understood now, lifting her face he looked into her eyes "I know that you didn't mean it that way. You made a joke, that's all. I surprised you with information that you didn't know, I would have told you sooner, but this mission came up and there wasn't enough time. Then you had enough to deal with about your father." Daniel smiled gently at her "The important thing to remember here is that I love you Samantha. Just you, only you, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Sam threw her arms around Daniel "Oh God I love you Daniel, I'm so sorry I said that. I thought that you'd be mad and I couldn't bare that thought. I couldn't bare the knowledge that I'd hurt you. I mean every other guy that I ever dated would have been. Jonas would..."

Daniel shook his head angrily holding her back at arms length "I don't want to hear that." He told her, Sam suddenly surprised by his anger "Don't ever compare me with that bastard, I would never, ever hurt you like he did." He remembered the nights when she had told him things, like the mind games Jonas would play on her, the pain and confusion that she had felt and he was sure that there was more that she hadn't said. "He used your love like a weapon against you, I'd sooner put a bullet in my head than do that to you." He said hugging her fiercely

Sam reveled in his arms around her, feeling his love radiating over her trying to make her understand that he wasn't like other men. Suddenly the vision of Jonas Hanson disappeared from her sight and she could see only Daniel.

"You are nothing like Jonas." Sam whispered, "You are the finest man that I have ever known. I'm the luckiest woman in the world that you fell in love with me."

Daniel began to nip at her ear and trailed kisses down her neck making her shiver.

"Oh God Daniel" she moaned "I want you, right now."

"Soon my love." Daniel whispered huskily in her ear, taking her keys out of her hand he unlocked the car door and quickly drove the distance to her house, breaking every speeding law in the state. Right now, he didn't care; he needed to make her understand exactly how he felt. Make her see that he wasn't like other men, men who would hurt her, men like Jonas Fucking Hanson, may you rot in hell. He thought evilly

They entered her house, and immediately began to kiss her, their tongues vying for supremacy. Breaking the kiss Sam was left breathless as she felt his hands floating over her body touching her making her want him like she had never wanted any other man. Unbuttoning her pants Daniel slipped his hand down feeling her center whispering what he was going to do to her.

"I'm going to take you into that bedroom." He whispered nipping her ear with his teeth and rubbing her gently "Then I'm going to spend the rest of the night just worshipping your body, I'm going to make love to you over and over again. Anything that you want, I will do for you, anything." He repeated covering her mouth with his hungrily

Sam trembled at his touch, Daniel was raising feelings and emotions that she never even realized that she had.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel began to rub her harder and faster "I'm going to love you the way the you deserve to be loved." He promised

Sam closed her eyes pressing his hand harder on to her center "I'm so hot Daniel. Please take me now." She said trailing hot kisses down his chest rubbing his hardness through his jeans.

Daniel pushed her hand away gently shaking his head "Tonight is about you Sam, not about me. Only you." He whispered again rubbing and caressing her intimately

Sam felt her orgasm building within her; pulling at her pants they fell around her ankles quickly, she stepped out of them and kicked them away without Daniel ever removing his hand. Sam whimpered as she felt herself soaring higher and higher. Daniel was driving her to a place that no man had ever taken her to before. Never, not even when she masturbated by herself dreaming of his hands on her had she ever felt this good. The reality of him was so much more intense than any fantasy she'd ever had.

Sam clutched him harder feeling her juices flowing "Oh God Daniel yooouuu bet-better stttop." She stuttered, she never stuttered "Or I'm going to cum right here right now." She warned him

"Cum for me baby." Daniel whispered into her ear nipping at her neck his fingers finally entering her and moving faster

Sam clutched his shoulders digging her nails into his muscles as she felt herself begin to spasm.

"OH GOD! OH DANIEL, I'm going to CUM!

"Look at me." He ordered her gently

Forcing her eyes open she stared at the raw lust in his eyes, the blue depths of his eyes, she could feel them touching, burning her soul.

"Do you see." He asked as he moved his fingers even faster "Do you see yourself in my eyes."

"YESSSSSS!" she panted on the verge, she struggled to keep her eyes open staring into his.

"Do you see how beautiful you are, how beautiful you are to me, how much I love you." He asked her

She did see, she could see the intensity of his love. Suddenly her eyes closed and she began to convulse her orgasm so intense.

"OH MY GOD, DANIEL!" she screamed throwing her arms around him holding on for dear life.

"Cum for me my love." Daniel pleaded in her ear feeling her begin to buckle

Her body wracked in spasm her knees buckling, she clutched at Daniel. Finally a lifetime later.

She stopped and opened her eyes and found that Daniel was literally holding her up in his strong arms.

Sam buried her head in his shoulder "OH my God, Daniel that was the most intense feeling that I've ever had.", she smiled "Now it's your turn."

Daniel shook his head removing her hand again. Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her to the bedroom.

"Like I said before, tonight is about you, there is time for me later. Tonight is for your enjoyment your needs, your wants, your desires, I can wait."

Sam shook her head unable to understand, no man had ever treated her like this "Daniel that already was the most erotic most pleasurable...." She protested wanting only to make him as happy as he had just made her

Daniel smiled at her, his desire for her ever evident in his eyes "I haven't even begun to worship your body yet."

"You mean it gets better than this?" Sam asked feeling herself getting hot again

"Oh yes." Daniel promised

"Oh my..." Sam shivered


	5. Part 5

Chapter 9: Interludes 2 

Gabriel groaned and shifted in bed, suddenly a blinding pain shot through his side making him freeze in position. It took several moments for Gabriel to remember what happened, the last thing that he remembered clearly was his chute giving way and falling for what seemed like forever, but was probably a few seconds, then nothing. Opening his eyes, he squinted against the light that was threatening to cause his head to explode. He tried to raise his arms to cover his eyes and noticed to his horror that only one of his limbs responded, he then also noticed that his other arm was beginning to throb in a way that promised a lot more pain to come. Shielding his eyes with his one good hand, he heard a voice protest.

"I have to check your eyes Gabriel, now cooperate." The voice ordered

Instantly Gabriel relaxed, he knew that voice; he knew that the owner of that voice would never intentionally inflict harm upon him.

Daisy jumped up when he first began to wake. Looking at her watch, she could see that it was three in the morning and knew that if he was waking up now, it was because his meds were wearing off. Soon Gabriel would be in a lot of pain. Immediately she began to go over him again, to make sure that he was all right. Gabriel began to protest against the penlight, she asked him to stop, and to her utter surprise, he did.

"Daisy?' he mumbled his mouth like cotton

Daisy raised a straw to his mouth and watched as he drank his fill, which wasn't more than a few swallows.

"Daisy" he said clearer, opening his eyes he saw her concerned face standing over him "That bad?" he asked, he tried to move his legs and found that he couldn't, his eyes opened wide in shock, "Oh God no, I'm paralyzed." He began to panic

Daisy grabbed his shoulders trying to force him to lie still "No Gabriel, you're not paralyzed. You broke your legs their in casts. Please Gabriel you are going to hurt yourself even more." She pleaded with him

Gabriel began to relax as her words sunk in "I'm not paralyzed?"

"No, you're not." Daisy told him running her fingers through his thick dark hair

Gabriel shut his eyes, "Thank God." He murmured feeling the pain in his ribs then opening his eyes again "How am I?" he asked

Daisy explained everything to him, his injuries and his prognosis. She couldn't, wouldn't lie to him, not now. He was hurt and he needed her, and he would need her for support in the weeks to come. To help him deal with what was ahead.

"Are you in pain?" she asked "And don't you dare try to bullshit me either Gabriel, or I will knock you out." She told him holding up a needle.

"It's not too bad now." He admitted "But it promises to get worse." Looking around he saw that he was in one of the private rooms for patients that were going to be in the infirmary for a while.

"Where's the bathroom." He asked

Holding up a bedpan, Daisy smiled "Here it is."

Gabriel blanched the moment he saw it "You've got to be kidding me."

"How are you going to walk to the bathroom in your condition?" She asked him reasonably

"Oh God" he murmured embarrassedly "Couldn't you just roll me to the bathroom, I got to pee."

Picking up a receptacle, she held it up "Got one just for that purpose" she smiled as he turned pink "Let me help." Daisy reached for the sheets covering him.

Gabriel made a grab for the receptacle and instantly regretted it, his side exploding in pain again.

Daisy suddenly got angry again "Damn-it Gabriel, you have nothing that I haven't seen and been intimate with before. Besides I'm a trained doctor, I think that I can handle your bodily functions." She said furiously, he was acting like a child.

Gabriel turned away from her, "I'm sorry Daisy, I'm just embarrassed that's all." He said turning even redder

"Here" Daisy went to the door "I'll lock the door for you, no one will come in and catch you peeing."

Daisy pulled the blankets down, maneuvered him into the receptacle, and waited until he was done. Grabbing a tissue she wiped him clean and noticed to her delight that he was becoming excited. Daisy squeezed gently and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure.

"Oh God Daisy don't do that." He protested weakly

"Do what?" Daisy began to smile and stroked his length

"That, what you're doing." Gabriel shut his eyes, the pain in the rest of his body disappearing immediately. God it had been ten years since anyone other than himself had touched him this way. Gabriel had almost forgotten how good it felt, suddenly Gabriel felt the intense need to touch Daisy, to feel her naked body in his hands.

Sternly Daisy leaned over him until their lips were inches from each other "I am your personal physician Gabriel, it's my job to see that 'all' your needs are met."

"Do you do this for all your patients?" he asked groaning in pleasure.

"Only you, my love." She whispered and kissed him deeply

It was just noon when Daniel walked into the restaurant where he agreed to meet Sarah. Looking around he spotted her and she him, waving at him, Daniel waved back and made his way to the table. Sarah stood up and hugged him kissing him on the cheek.

"How are you Sarah?" Daniel asked a moment later as they sat down "Commander Rabb, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Rabb smiled, already liking Daniel, for what he did for Sarah or tried to do.

"I'm fine" Mac looked around and saw that Daniel was alone, was she wrong about him and that Major. Did he think that this was a date to try to get back together again? What she wanted to say to him was hard enough without that coming into the picture.

Daniel took his seat and smiled "I'm sorry Sam couldn't come, she promised the daughter of a friend that she'd take her shopping today." He explained

Sarah relaxed a bit, glad that she'd been right "I hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends of mine to join us." Knowing that she needed all the moral support that she could possibly muster. Mac had spoke to Harriet and Bud the night before and they had immediately volunteered to come.

Daniel shrugged "I don't mind at all" he said a bit nervously wondering if he should have taken up Jack's offer to come with him.

Mac blushed "Two of our colleagues came up yesterday to help with our investigations and I invited them to join us. Here they come now."

Daniel turned and saw a young couple dressed in civilian clothes coming to the table.

Mac made the introductions "Harriet and Bud Roberts, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Smiling Daniel shook hands "Harriet, Bud a pleasure to meet you."

"Dr. Jackson, Commander Rabb good to see you." Bud shook hands with both

"Just call me Daniel", he told them

"A pleasure Daniel." Harriet shook hands with the handsome young doctor and as she sat threw a smile at Mac who blushed pink

"So you two knew each other in college?" Harriet began wanting to know the whole story

"Yes" Daniel smiled at the young woman "Sarah was just starting her freshman year, and I was beginning graduate school."

"What kind of doctor are you?" asked Bud curiously

"I have PhD's in Linguistics, Ancient cultures specializing in Egyptology, and anthropology."

"Three PhD's!" Harriet asked surprised and was even more surprised by the fact that Daniel wasn't bragging, just answering Bud's question.

"Yes, I was an overachiever in school." Daniel blushed

Mac smiled remembering the conversations they used to have "Too young to date college girls you mean." Then explained "He was sixteen when he went to college, got his bachelor's and Masters by the time he was nineteen, PhD or at least the first one by twenty-one."

Daniel blushed but pointed out "Well you haven't done so bad look at you Lt colonel by..."

"Don't you say it." Mac warned him

Daniel held up his hands "the time that you are still very young."

"Better." Mac smiled "So what are you doing these days, I mean I thought that you were teaching at a university, and digging holes in the sand in Egypt."

Daniel sighed unhappily at the memories "It was agreed that I should leave the teaching profession."

"You agreed to that?" Mac asked surprised, she knew that he loved to teach

Daniel shook his head drinking some water "No they agreed that I shouldn't teach anymore."

"Daniel what happened?" Mac asked wondering what possibly could have gone wrong.

"I bucked convention." Daniel shrugged "I called into question some of the very basic theories that all historians believe. I was ridiculed, censured then fired, after that, the archeological community shunned me for my beliefs. No one would give me a grant to try and prove my theories, after my last attempt to find a backer I was homeless." He left out the part that all his theories had since then been proven right.

"Oh Daniel I'm so sorry." Mac truly felt for him, she knew what he'd been through in his life. She also knew what archeology meant to him and to be shunned by the profession must have been hard.

Daniel waved it away "It's okay, I'm pretty much over it now. I got lucky, that same day I lost my apartment, I was offered a job out here to do some government work, I took it and I'm still here six years later. I'm really happy now." He told her with a genuine smile

"So what do you do for the government?" Harm asked curiously

Daniel shook his head "Well it's sort of translation work, sorry I can't go into detail but it's classified."

"What other languages do you speak?" Harriet asked curiously

Daniel blinked "Well let's see..."

Mac laughed holding up a hand before Daniel could start to list each one of them "I think it would be easier to tell her that you speak 23 languages."

Harriet and Bud's eyes bugged out "23 languages?"

Daniel shrugged "24 actually, I just learned sign language. It just seemed to come natural to me." He told them truthfully

"So" Mac clapped her hands together "Didn't you ever marry, have children?" Mac asked knowing what a wonderful father he would make.

Daniel knew the question was coming, after all this is why he came, to talk to Sarah about, their lives since they'd last seen each other. Still it was hard especially in front of three strangers.

Daniel sighed as he began to tell her "I was married for awhile, her name was Sha're. We met in Egypt."

Mac could see this was a painful subject for him "Divorced?" she guessed

Daniel leaned his elbows on the table suddenly finding the table cloth fascinating "No, she was kidnapped a year after we were married." He told them shocking the group into silence "I spent the next two years looking for her. She died." He admitted quickly

"Oh my God Daniel, that must have been terrible." She said grabbing his hand "Why didn't you ever call, tell me."

Daniel shook his head, he couldn't tell Sarah about the stargate or that Sha're was from another planet, and he hadn't been able to tell anyone outside the project.

"I found her in time to watch her die." He said bitterly, the others watched him sadly "I was pretty much a wreck for awhile, but my friends helped me through it, my family helped me through it." He corrected, then to their utter surprise Daniel completely changed in an instant "But hey that was a few years ago, I'm happy now."

Mac had to smile, she knew, just knew it "You found love again, that Major."

"Sam? Yeah." Daniel couldn't help but glow at the thought of her and no one at the table could help but notice "We started out as friends, she was the only one who could put up with my ramblings about ancient cultures and I was the only one who listened to her theories in astrophysics, she's a doctor also." Quickly Harm threw a glance at Mac and she nodded, that made two historians and two astrophysicist's, what could they be doing?

Daniel continued oblivious to their shared look "I can't tell you what it was like to find someone, especially in the military who was just as excited as I was at a new discovery. The nights we spent pouring over books, throwing theories at one another over coffee at three in the morning. Soon she was one of my best friends. She helped me look for Sha're; Sam was there for me in so many ways. She made sure that I would sleep every few days, even when I didn't want to." Mac nodded, she still remembered his nightmares about his parents. Remembered him waking up in the middle of the night too afraid to go back to sleep "She made sure that I ate at least one meal a day and she forced me to talk about anything and everything. New discoveries, languages, history, anything to get my mind off of my fears, my failures as a husband, even if it was just for a few minutes." He admitted to her

Mac stared at him, knowing it must have been hard, but how could he blame himself "How could you say that Daniel, you couldn't have known at the time."

Bitterly he told her, told her things that he was afraid to tell Sam, how could he tell Sam when his greatest fear was that he might fail again, fail Sam at the very moment that she needed him the most.

Daniel's eyes burned with pure hatred, Harm blinked, this was not the man that Sarah had described as 'Wouldn't hurt a fly' right now, Harm knew that if that kidnapper walked through the door he wouldn't be alive long.

"I didn't protect her, Sarah. I wasn't there to protect her when she was being raped. All I could do was hold her while she died giving birth to his child. Promising her to make sure that the child would be safe."

Mac shivered at the anger he displayed, Daniel had changed over the years. In most ways he was the same, but still he hated himself for failing to protect his wife.

"Daniel, I can't say that I understand what you went through. But I know you Daniel, I'm sure that you did everything that you could to find her. Just like I'm sure that you protected her child." She tried to comfort him.

"It was the least that I could do." He mumbled

"The man who did this, did they catch him?" Mac asked hoping that there was at least closure for him

"Oh yes we found him." Daniel said softly

Sarah smiled holding up her hands "So he's in jail and the child is safe."

Daniel shook his head "He's dead." Daniel told her flatly, "He will never harm anyone ever again."

"You mean you killed him?" Mac asked softly, looking over to Harriet and Bud. She'd forgotten they were even here, she was sorry now that she had invited them.

Daniel's eyes snapped open "Not personally, no. Although I would have, gladly." Daniel told her trying to figure out a way to explain it "He was an Egyptian terrorist, he killed or hurt a lot of innocent people. I helped the authorities to track him down using my knowledge of the land and the people. They tried to take him in for trial, but he preferred to go another way." Daniel shrugged, well it was close to the truth.

Mac was relieved to hear that "I'm sorry Daniel, I should have realized that you wouldn't do such a thing."

Blowing out a relieved breath, she smiled and changed the subject to something more pleasant. "So tell me more about Sam."

Again the instant her name was mentioned Daniel lit up "Sam is the first person I actually don't have to speak to, to have her understand me completely." Daniel paused and became serious again "She was with me when Sha're died and she helped pick up the pieces. For nearly five years we worked side by side helping each other through some rough times mine and hers, she's been dealt some hard blows herself. Some where along the line, I don't even really know when, I fell in love with her, I couldn't picture a single day going by without seeing her, being near her."

"So you told her and you're living the happily ever after?" Mac asked truly happy for her friend knowing that if anyone deserved a happy ever after it was Daniel.

Daniel cocked an eye at her "Come on Sarah, when did anything happen for me easily. No, I think I fell for her even before my wife died. After two years I was losing hope of ever seeing her again, everything that I did, everyplace I looked seemed to just make the distance seem that much farther. Then came a woman who was brilliant and beautiful. I can't even begin to tell you how guilty I felt, as if I was being unfaithful to my wife. How many times I tried to stop myself from looking and feeling the way I did for Sam. After my wife died and some time had passed I finally admitted to myself how much I loved Sam, I still didn't tell her. I couldn't believe that a woman like her could ever fall for a guy like me, you know a geek." He said with a smile.

Harriet looked at Daniel and saw an extremely handsome man with the brightest blue eyes, who was smart and obviously sensitive all in a nicely put together package. A geek never. Looking at Mac she saw that Mac thought the same thing. However, Sarah also knew Daniel and the low self-esteem that he felt for himself, re-enforced by some of those foster parents he'd lived with who tried to put down a little boy because he was obviously so much smarter than they were.

Daniel laughed "Two years later." He told them "I finally got the courage to tell her, after I found out that the man, my other best friend, who I would have sworn she loved, she actually didn't love."

"How did you find out?" Harriet asked

Daniel laughed harder, still unable to get that picture of Jack and Janet in the parking lot out of his mind "We caught him necking with a woman in a parking lot and Sam wasn't mad. She was happy for him, so I took a chance and I told her how I felt. What really shocked me was that night I found out that she'd been in love with me for nearly as long as I was in love with her." Daniel shook his head "Imagine, two of the smartest people in the country couldn't figure out something so basic. However, at first there was the fact that I was married, and then she was afraid that I wasn't over my wife. Then she thought that I could never love her, that I would always see her as a friend. I thought that I wasn't good enough for her; I thought that she was in love with Colonel Jack O'Neill. That was six months ago, I haven't looked back since." Shaking his head "I'm talking too much, come on Sarah now it's your turn. Why haven't you married and had a bunch of kids by now.

There was one thing that Sarah had to say to him, one thing that she had waited over a decade to say. Sarah had told Harm the truth, one of the reasons they broke up was because of her joining the service. But it wasn't the main reason. The main reason was that it had been her fault, her drinking in those days had gotten bad, and it just got worse as time went by. How many times had Daniel carried her back to her dorm and put her to bed. How many times had she woken up with a hang over to find Daniel sitting in a chair worried to death about her a cold wet rag in one hand and aspirin in the other, dark circles under his eyes. The many times that he'd begged her not to drink anymore and she had laughed at him, questioned his manhood because he didn't drink. Sarah wondered bitterly how many scars she had personally given him.

"There is one thing Daniel." Taking a deep breath she let loose "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Daniel shook his head "Sarah you don't..."

Sarah held up a hand needing more than ever to get the weight off her chest "I do, I loved you Daniel, but back then I loved the bottle more." She smiled bitterly her tears falling.

Harm, Harriet and Bud wisely kept their mouths shut, they all knew Mac was a recovering alcoholic. Obviously, the drinking had started young. What they didn't know, except for Harm, was that it drove away the man she loved. A man who might have been her husband and father to their children, if circumstances had been different. Marriage had been discussed as a possiblity after graduation, but Sarah's drinking had ended those dreams forever. Life would be very different for the both of them now, if only Sarah hadn't ruined it all with her drinking.

"And I will never forget the fact that you tried to help me." She smiled holding his hand

Daniel shook his head bitterly "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I failed you too." He told her

Sarah felt like she'd been slapped, it had been her problem, she drove him away. She could still remember that night so vividly. The last time that he'd tried to help her, to tell her how much he loved her. And she remembered how she had treated him that night.

"Please Sarah, let me help you." Daniel begged her "We can go to AA take a meeting."

Sarah was tearing his apartment apart, flinging his books everywhere "Where the fuck is it Danny!" she demanded feeling the clawing in her stomach.

"I threw it away, I poured it all down the sink." Reaching for her, he tried to hug her tears stinging his eyes "Please Sarah you have to stop this you're killing the both of us."

Roughly she pushed him away, slapping him across the face "You bastard, how can you say you love me and do this to me!" she demanded angrily

Daniel ignored the stinging of his face "You don't need the liquor, let me help you."

Sarah laughed "You! Help me! Hah that's a laugh." She taunted him pulling off her dress she stood before him naked roughly she grabbed him below the belt making him wince.

"You just want to fuck me." She told him "Well okay fuck me to your heart's content, just give me a drink." She begged

Daniel backed away, he no longer recognized this woman in front of him "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore Sarah, I want to help you. But all you do anymore is hurt me."

"Fucking whimp" Sarah snarled feeling the crawlies in her belly begging for alcohol. Grabbing her dress, she quickly put it on and left. It was three hours later that he found her passed out again, where she didn't know. She remembered waking up in her bed and finding him standing over her protectively as always. She recalled the things she had said and done the night before, before she got drunk.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She croaked wiping the tears that sprung into her eyes

Daniel tried again, begging tears running down his face "You need help, Sarah. I can help you we can get you help. You don't have to go through this alone."

Ashamed she began to cry, "Just go Daniel, please, just go."

And he had gone, soon he tried to call her, and she refused to answer his calls. Sarah avoided him at all costs and continued to drown her sorrows with more alcohol and it got worse and worse. Until the day, that Daniel couldn't take it anymore and left.

Looking back now Sarah wondered why he had stuck it out so long. Now she knew, he thought that it was all his fault, that somehow he drove her to the drinking. That was just like Daniel.

"Oh no Daniel, you didn't fail me." She protested hoping she could heal some of those old wounds "You tried to help me, you protected me." Sarah shivered "I don't even want to think about how many times I passed out and left myself vulnerable to be raped or killed. You took me home and nursed my hangovers, and I treated you like shit for it. I'm a drunk Daniel, you didn't do it to me, I did it all on my own. It took me a long time to crawl out of the bottle but I did. But not before I hurt many people, you included. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope one day you can forgive me." She told him wiping away her tears.

Daniel grabbed her hand and smiled "You were forgiven a long time ago." He said simply knowing she needed to hear it

"Now about you not being married." Daniel continued as if nothing had ever happened

Sarah wiped her tears away and held his hand tightly "Thank you."

Bud and Harriet let out a sigh of relief, both of these two had been through a lot. They were both amazed at how quickly they both recovered now and continued to chat as if nothing had ever happened. Harriet understood that it had been like two festering boils. One hers, one his, meeting again after so many years they had lanced those boils and let the poison out. Now they could rebuild their friendship. Harriet waited until she could find a place to jump in and helped them both change the subject.

Sam came out of the dressing room wearing a sexy black dress, looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearly two and Daniel would be here soon to pick her up. Going to the mirror, she looked at herself and did a little twirl. She felt giddy, like she was on cloud nine, especially after last night. She got aroused just thinking about it, the way that Daniel made her feel, the way he looked at her the way he touched her. It was almost dawn before they had gone to sleep, and Sam fell immediately into a deep dreamless sleep, only to wake up a few hours later still in Daniel's arms. Getting out of bed, Sam made her way to the kitchen to put on the coffee, knowing that it was a sure way to wake her sleeping prince. Turning on the stereo, she found a station that played forties swing music. Just the right upbeat music to start the day with, she'd never been this happy in all her life. Sam wanted to run up to the roof and scream from there, that the man she loved was Doctor Daniel Jackson.

The phone rang as she plugged in the coffee pot, spinning around she danced across the floor and picked it up.

"Good morning, and what a beautiful morning it is." She answered the phone brightly

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled "Good morning Daddy."

Jacob was extremely puzzled "Since when are you a morning person, little girl. I remember having to put dynamite under your bed to wake you up." Although Jacob could guess the reason, talking to his daughter about her sex life was not one of the things he cared to do.

Still smiling Sam did a twirl opening the fridge and getting out the milk "I'm just very happy this morning Dad."

"That's good Sam, I just wanted to call and invite you and Daniel to dinner tonight."

Sam smiled "You haven't interrogated my boyfriends since high school."

Jacob protested half-heartedly "It's not an interrogation, I just want to know the boy's intentions."

Suddenly Sam became serious "Daddy don't put him on the spot like that." Sam warned not sure how Daniel would react to something like that "It took me a long time to get him even to look at me as a woman, and not just another study buddy."

"I'll be gentle." He promised "But if this is as serious as I think it is, I just want to get to know him better, that's all. So are you interested?"

Sam shivered as she felt Daniel's arms slip around her waist from behind and his lips on the back of her neck "Just a sec dad, someone's at the door." Putting the phone down Sam turned and kissed Daniel for all that she was worth. Leaving Daniel standing there as if hit by truck.

"Oh hi Daniel." She spoke loud enough for her father to hear "I'm just on the phone with my father, he wants to take us out to dinner tonight, what do you think?"

Jacob covered his mouth; Sam would have to practice trying to be deceitful. Still he decided not to say anything, Sam also obviously had a problem speaking to her father about her sex life. Thank God!

Daniel was still too stunned by the power of her kiss to say anything, Sam slapped his arm playfully and he snapped out of it.

"Uh, sure, anything you say." He said lamely

Sam picked up the phone "Dad, Daniel just came over, we'd love to come to dinner."

"Great I'll come by your place around seven?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, bye." Sam waited then hung up the phone

"Wow, that was some kiss." Daniel smiled putting his arms around her waist

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck "That was some night, last night. Where did you ever learn those things?"

Daniel smiled blushing "Well, the Kama Sutra is technically an ancient Hindu text which I studied carefully, as well as some of the Egyptian and Chinese and...."

Sam laughed, "I get the picture" kissing him again she nuzzled his neck "I'm just glad that you are such a studious guy."

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he smiled "Oh we haven't even scratched the surface yet." He promised

"Holy Hannah" Sam shivered her mind boggling at the possibilities "Coffee?"

Daniel quirked an eyebrow at her

"I know stupid question." Sam laughed as she pulled out two mugs and poured coffee into them.

Spinning again Sam stared at her reflection.

"Wow!" Janet nodded her approval of both the dress and her friend's good mood "You will knock Daniel for a loop with that dress."

"It does look good on me, doesn't." Sam announced proudly nodding at her reflection in the mirror.

Janet did a double take; did Sam just say that she looked good in a dress? Janet knew her friend very well; she knew that Sam was a beautiful woman. But Sam had trouble seeing that sometimes, not that she thought that she was unattractive, but the men that Sam had chosen previously especially that son-of-a-bitch Jonas Hanson had made her feel inferior. So much so that sometimes, up until today that is, Sam had a hard time seeing herself as a beautiful, desirable woman.

Janet turned to the two girls with her, who were both smiling approvingly at Sam's dress "Why don't you girls go hit the Gap, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Cassie's eyes lit up "Sure mom, come on Josie. I saw this sweater that would look great on you."

Both girls took off at warp speed in search of the perfect sweater.

Janet came over, pulled Sam into a dressing room, and closed the door.

"Janet?" Sam said surprised

"What is going on Sam?" Janet smiled staring at her taller friend

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked

Taking a seat she looked up at her friend "Do you love Daniel that much?" she asked seriously

Sam sat down facing Janet "You probably know that I wasn't feeling all that great last night."

Janet nodded "Cause Daniel wanted to see an ex-girlfriend."

Sam shook her head "Not just that, first I came into the briefing room arm in arm with Naream, then later that crack I made about some marriages not lasting two years?" Sam said meaningfully

Janet's mouth opened wide "I didn't even pick up on that. How did Daniel react?"

Sam grabbed Janet's hand tears threatening to spill over "Oh Janet I felt so bad the moment I said that. I thought that he would hate me, so I ran before he could say anything. All I could think was what would Jonas have said about a crack like that."

"And?" Janet prompted

"Daniel was livid." Sam held up a hand to stop Janet's next comment "Not about the crack I made, but that I had compared him to Jonas."

"Ohh" Janet said beginning to understand, and happy that Daniel was the type of man he was.

Sam smiled as she continued "He said that he knew that Jonas had used my love against me, and that he would kill himself before he ever did anything like that to me."

"Good boy." Janet thought to herself and made a note to give Daniel a big hug

"Janet the things he did to me last night." Sam shivered again at the thoughts

"Rocked your world huh?" Janet smiled

"I lost count after the eighth time the earth shook." Sam admitted leaning her head back against the wall closing her eyes just remembering.

"Eight orgasms?!" Janet's eyes bugged out, what the hell was Daniel doing to this woman, and could he give some to Jack!

Sam shook her head "That is when I lost count, and you know me Janet, I love to count." Suddenly the tears that she'd been holding back began to spill, tears of joy "He said that last night was for me, because I deserved all the love and pleasure that he could give me, that he could wait, everything was for me to show me how much he loved me. He made me believe that I was beautiful. No man has ever treated me like that, he did the most erotic things that I could ever imagine some of which I never imagined." She admitted

"What!" Janet was desperate to know; maybe she could get Jack to do the same

"The first time that I you know."

"Came." Janet said bluntly wanting to get to the good stuff

Sam chuckled at her friend's coarse language "Yes, anyway, he ordered me to look into his eyes."

"What?" that didn't sound so sexy.

"Then he whispered, do you see yourself in my eyes, do you see how beautiful you are, do you see how beautiful you are to me, how much I love you." Grabbing Janet's hands, "I came like I've never came before." She told her friend

"I can imagine" Janet sighed, who would have thought that Daniel would turn out to be so sexual and sensual. There was more to the quiet archeologist than she had ever imagined.

"Then" Sam continued

"There's more?" Janet sat open mouthed

Sam smiled "That was just the first one."

"Oh my." Janet sighed

"You said it girl, he stripped me naked and laid me on the bed and he just stared at me for the longest time. At first, he didn't even touch me and I began to feel self-conscious and tried to cover up. He begged me not to, he begged Janet. He said that even with all the languages that he speaks he couldn't come up with words to tell me how beautiful I was. But I could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted me, how much he loved me. For the first time in my life after men like Jonas, who would fuck me and then go to sleep not even caring if I got off, I felt like I was desired, I felt special and he made me feel beautiful. The reason it was so special was because he gave me something no man has ever given me."

"What?" Janet asked making sure to give Daniel the biggest hug he's ever gotten for making Sam feel this way.

"Men like Jonas and the few others I've been with, always held the sexual power over me, I had to do the things that pleased them and if they felt like it they would try and satisfy me, they all failed Janet." Sam admitted her secret to her best friend "Last night Daniel could have done the same thing, and I wouldn't have cared, I wanted him that badly. But something happened last night, the moment I even thought of something that I wanted, a position that I would enjoy, I'd tell him and he fulfilled it for me. Last night he gave me that power over him, I could have done anything that I wanted to. He didn't even care if I took care of him or not. Last night I could have rolled over and gone to sleep if I had wanted leaving him frustrated. Do you know how powerful I felt, how awed I was at the trust that he gave me."

Janet shook her head "I can only imagine." Although Jack was a generous lover, and he excited her like no other man, her ex-husband included, Jack had never surrendered himself or let himself be so completely vulnerable to her.

Sam wiped away her tears and continued, "After that I realized that I didn't care if he saw Sarah Mackenzie, or if he had dated her for twenty years. He is mine, heart and soul, and no one can take him from me."

"Sam, I can't tell you how happy I am that you've found a man like that." Janet smiled at her friend "I know what you've been through, in some ways I've been there myself. I'm just happy that after your string of bad luck, that you've found love."

Sam wiped her tears away and laughed "In some ways it's funny though, you know if you'd told me six and a half years ago that I would fall head over heels in love with a book worm archeologist, instead of a Rambo type of guy, I would have laughed in your face. Now I can't imagine my life without him."

Janet stood up "Come on and buy that dress, and let's go meet the girls."

Quickly Sam changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and carefully hung the dress back on the hanger. Both women stepped out of the dressing room and found themselves surrounded by women. All of which were smiling at them.

"Which one of you is Sam?" one of them a tall busty red-head asked

Sam flushed crimson thinking that all these women had overheard her talking about Daniel in such a way

"Sam!" A voice called out, the entire group turned and saw a handsome young man walking towards them

Smiling Daniel came up to her and kissed her, then he noticed that all the women around them were giving him some strange looks and a red-haired woman was licking her lips staring at him.

Ignoring the looks he smiled at Janet taking the dress from Sam and holding it for her "Hi Janet, Jack's parking the car, he said he'd meet us in the food court."

Sam blushed again knowing what these women must be thinking just by the looks that they were throwing at Daniel. Some of them were old enough to his mother! And that redhead was just begging to be knocked out, "Come on Daniel, we better catch up with the girls."

Shrugging he threw his arm around her shoulder, automatically Sam's arm went around his waist protectively.

"I just saw them they're in the food court stuffing their faces, they told me where to find you guys. You ready, or do you want to try some more stuff on?" he asked patiently

"He's even willing to wait while she shops!" One woman observed wistfully

"What?" Daniel was about to turn, when he felt Sam pull him towards the cash register

"Come on Daniel, suddenly I'm hungry." Sam said turning a brighter shade of red

"Me too" Janet agreed quickly hiding a smile behind her hand, she waved goodbye to the other women.

Daniel shrugged "After you ladies." He knew that he was missing something but didn't know what.

As Sam and Janet and Jack ate lunch Daniel sat drinking coffee telling them about his lunch with Sarah.

"So she bought a couple with her?" Jack asked surprised

Daniel nodded "And her partner commander Rabb, I think that she was disappointed that Sam wasn't there."

"You did explain didn't you?" Sam hoped he had

"Of course I explained." Daniel smiled happily

"You seem very happy." Jack observed

Daniel put down his cup smiling "We cleared the air between us, I think that we could actually become good friends again."

Taking a bite of her pizza, Sam had to ask, "Why did you two break up in the first place?"

Daniel shrugged "Sarah when I first met her was eighteen, young, beautiful and full of life. But as I found out later she also had a drinking problem."

Sam put her slice down staring at Daniel "You mean she's an alcoholic?"

Daniel nodded "Recovering ten years sober, the last few months we were together were the worst. I usually had to carry her back to her dorm and sit up to make sure that nothing happened to her."

"It must have been hard." Janet observed wondering what that must have done to a young Daniel

"Very" Daniel admitted to them "She was the first girl that I'd ever loved and it killed me to watch her destroying herself with alcohol. Soon after that I stopped trying, I just couldn't take it anymore. It bought back too many memories of some of the foster parents I had." Shrugging his shoulders, he emptied his cup, the others staring at him. Daniel, for being a linguist was very tight-lipped about his youth and just now he had given them all a brief glimpse at just some of his life.

"For a long time I felt guilty because I wasn't able to help her stop. It's one of the things we talked about actually. She asked me to forgive her for the things she'd done."

"And did you?" Jack asked wondering if he was strong enough to do what Daniel did so easily. Reminding himself that tonight he had to thank Janet properly for smacking him in the head with reality, from pulling him back from the abyss.

"Of course." Daniel told him, as if there couldn't be any other answer

"I told her about Sha're, Apophis, and before you say anything Jack. I didn't tell her the exact truth, but a variation of it. I told her that Apophis was an Egyptian terrorist who had taken Sha're away from me and that I helped the authorities to track him down."

Jack sighed relieved "Good, I'd hate to have to explain that one to General Hammond."

Sam laughed as she picked up her empty plate to throw away "Okay Daniel, come on its time for you to buy a new suit."

"I have a suit." Daniel protested, "It's a very nice suit, it's comfortable."

Sam shook her head "That's the point, you've worn that suit out. You need a new one."

Daniel got up hesitantly "Why have you never mentioned this before?" he asked her

Sam smiled impishly at him eyes sparkling "That's because we weren't together before." She told him breezily "Now however, how you look reflects on me."

Janet and Jack laughed as the two scientists made their way to the men's dress store bantering back and forth.

"Oh they are going to be a constant source of entertainment." Janet observed

Jack chuckled shaking his head, "You're right there, come on baby. Let's get the girls and go see a movie."

"Okay" Janet smiled getting up

Jack stopped her for a moment, Janet looked surprised at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks." He told her

"What for?" Janet asked confused

Jack stared at her sheepishly, "For hitting me over the head with reality."

Janet smiled at him tenderly "I love you Jack, how could I not do that for you."

Jack smiled at her ruefully "You didn't have too, a lot of others wouldn't have. That's my point, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you Janet." He whispered

"So how are you feeling Sarah?" Harm asked as he watched his partner staring out the sunshine on the terrace a legal pad in her lap. Harm knew that her mind was a million miles away and no where near the cases at hand.

Mac turned and smiled "I feel good Harm. Really and truly happy."

Harm sat opposite her and studied her "You know you could have told me earlier, I could have helped you track him down sooner."

Sarah sighed "I guess that I didn't really want to think about it, about him." She admitted shivering "To know that I am capable of inflicting such pain on another human being, on someone that I loved. Then after all this time to find out that he felt like he failed me." Sarah shook her head.

Harm smiled at her "We've known each other for a long while now." He began "I think that this is the first guy that you dated that I actually like."

Mac slapped him with the legal pad "Daniel is a good man, I'm just happy that he's finally found someone to love."

"Even though that someone is not you?" Harm had to ask her feeling more than just a little jealous

Mac smiled shaking her head at the very thought, "That was a long time ago, we've both changed. Him especially, all the pain he's endured all of his life. Watching his parent's die, the foster homes, and later losing his career then his wife. I'm amazed that he isn't in a padded room by now. I know that I probably would be."

Harm nodded in agreement "You're right there.'

There was a knock on the door, and Mac yelled out to whoever it was to come in. Harriet and Bud walked in and found the two senior officers sitting on the terrace overlooking the pool.

"I got some of that information that you wanted sir."

"That was fast Bud." Harm smiled sitting up

"What information?" Mac asked confused

Harm smiled at his friend "I asked Bud to look up some of the names we heard. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Why would you do that?"

Harm smiled at her "Come on you're not the least bit curious." He teased her.

Mac held out for about a minute "Okay, let's have it."

Bud cleared his throat "Doctor Daniel Melbourne Jackson."

"Melbourne?" Harm snickered

Mac slapped his arm "It was his father's name."

"Oh." Harm shut up "Continue Bud."

"PhD's in yadda yadda yadda, ah here it is. Lost creditability with the scientific and archeological community for his theories that the ancient cultures of earth were influenced by extra-terrestrial beings."

"UFO's" Harm laughed

Harriet looked over and handed Harm an old archeological magazine "He wrote an article about it. I have to admit, it made me question a few things."

"Like what?" Mac asked taking the magazine

"Well, in there he poses questions that archeologists and historians still can't answer. Like how did we develop language skills? It is agreed that we went from basically savages to a culture with a complex written and spoken language in a couple of generations from basically living in caves to building the pyramids, how? They were barely civilized people and yet they built such marvels. Marvels that until recently we ourselves couldn't have built with all of our technology. He also poses the question how is it that the first pyramids of Egypt were built so perfectly and yet the later pyramids were all built smaller and shoddily in comparison. He postulates that the reason was that the alien influence by that time had left and took their technology and knowledge with them. He has similar questions about other cultures, the Greeks, Romans, Incas, the Aztecs. I don't know if I believe it but it made me think."

"Anyway" Bud continued "He was recruited to work for the government, by a Catherine Langford. After that nothing."

"Nothing as in you couldn't get anymore or nothing as there is nothing to find?" asked Harm

Bud stared at him shrugging his shoulders defeated "What I mean sir, is there are maybe a handful of people in the country if not the world that knows what Daniel Jackson is doing for the government. I couldn't even get his tax returns."

"What about Major Carter?" Mac asked, she couldn't help but be curious about Daniel's new love.

"Major Samantha Annie Carter." Bud pulled the file "Daughter of General Jacob Carter."

"As in the man we are supposed to be interviewing in two days?" Harm asked surprised

"Yes sir." Bud continued "She also has a doctorate in astrophysics, whatever that is exactly."

"That is the study of the physics of space." Harriet said shocked things beginning to click in her head

Bud nodded understanding a bit more "Okay, ah, she was also a fighter pilot during the Gulf war, good service record, high marks from all her CO's. Tried repeatedly to get into NASA, then later after she was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain she was accepted into NASA and she turned it down. She has also had some special forces training."

"Why would she try so hard to get into NASA and then turn it down?" Harm wondered

"Maybe she wanted to stay near Daniel." Mac pointed out reasonably

"Maybe." Harriet said thinking "Or..."

"What?" Harm asked

"Let Bud finish first sir." She said

"Colonel Jonathan O'Neill" Bud picked up the file and whistled impressed "Started out a pilot, went into Special Forces, then later Black-ops, half his service record has been sealed top secret. Medals and commendations coming out his ears. Would have made general except that he seems to have a problem with authority. Other than that he is a top-  
notch officer, oh there was something else. There was a period a few years back when he retired early, his son accidentally shot himself with the Colonel's service pistol and died. He was twelve."

"Oh that's terrible." Harriet felt sorry for the family

Bud nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but think how he would feel if that had happened to his own son "Yeah, after that he was reprimanded several times for drunkenness, public fighting, and for volunteering for every suicide mission available, his wife left him. His psych report at the time listed him as suicidal, which made him ideal for some special missions. Then six almost seven years ago he was recalled to duty and went to Cheyenne mountain, he's been there ever since."

"Anything else?" Harm asked noticing that everything seemed to revolve around that mountain.

"One last thing, I was searching through some old files in the computer looking for anything referencing any of the three names and I came up with something." Flipping through the pages he found it "It was for the joint chiefs, a short e-mail, it was buried deep in the files and I guess someone forgot to erase it. 'To Admiral Covington, from Major General Hammond, SG 1 consisting of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c have disobeyed orders and have gone through the 'gate' to see what Apophis is up to. Will file complete report soon.' End of e-mail.

"Who is Apophis?" Harm asked, "Could he be this kidnapper Jackson was talking about?"

Mac was lost in thought remembering the past, remembering all the times that she'd help Daniel with his doctoral thesis and quizzing him before tests. "Apophis was the ancient Egyptian god of night."

"How did you know that Colonel, it took me twenty minutes to find that out." Bud looked crestfallen

"I dated a man who is an Egyptologist." She reminded him gently

"Daniel." Harriet smiled "Holy shit he was right."

"What?" asked Harm surprised he'd never heard Harriet curse before

Harriet sat up excitedly, "Look at the facts sir. A brilliant linguist and historian who believes that aliens came to earth and influenced our history. An astrophysicist, who studies space, yet refuses to go to NASA. A black-ops colonel who comes out of retirement to lead this SG 1. Apophis Egyptian god of night."

"What are you getting at Harriet?" Mac asked confused

Harriet looked excited as she pointed out the obvious, "They have found someway to travel into space probably has to do with this 'Gate' that is what the 'G' in the email probably means. Sky Gate, Stellar Gate, StarGate...ah."

Harm smiled indulgently "Harriet, isn't that stretching things a bit far?"

"Is it?" She asked, "Why then is a suicide squad formed in a place like Colorado Springs. Are there mad terrorists running around out here? Especially a squad that consists of a historian, another astro physicist and a medic, two snipers."

"Oh God, I think you're right." Bud sat down suddenly

"What?!" Mac asked shocked to see Bud's stricken face

"Commander remember when you called and asked me to do a recent search on Doctor Fuentes?"

"Yeah"

"Well as part of it I went and spoke to his professor who helped him get his doctorate. He was more than happy to help if it meant a chance that Doctor Fuentes might be released. He even gave me a copy of Dr. Fuentes's doctoral thesis." Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out a thick folder and handed it to Harm.

Harm opened it and dumbly read "The influence of extra-terrestrial beings on the ancient cultures of earth."

1600 Pennsylvania Avenue Washington D.C.

Josiah Bartlett closed the folder he'd been reading and shook his head amazed. Looking at his chief of Staff Leo McGarry, he threw the folder on the desk.

"You mean he wrote this before he ever heard of the Stargate?" he asked amazed

"Yes Mr. President." Leo smiled "Just like Daniel Jackson." He knew how the President felt about that young man.

President Bartlett stood up stretching his back "Incredible, that two men from such diverse backgrounds as these two. Who in fact never met, could come up with virtually the same theories."

Leo nodded in agreement collecting the folders to file away in the pentagon safe "And even more remarkable that they are both correct."

Bartlett chuckled "While everyone else is wrong." Sitting back down he swiveled his chair to face Leo "You know when I was in school I loved history." He began

Leo already knew that having been told hundreds of times, but he pretended not to know "Really Mr. President."

Bartlett continued staring out into space, "Yes, I got good marks in that as well. Now to think that everything that I thought I knew was wrong." He shook his head

"Not everything." Leo told him "Just some of it." He said leaving the oval office

President Bartlett turned towards the window and whispered "The most important parts." Bartlett still remembered when he took office and was reviewing with the joint chiefs about covert military operations and he came across the stargate files. After having gotten over the initial shock and disbelief, he had agreed that it was vital to not only America's future survival but also the worlds. The billions spent for this project was a small price to pay for such security, and for the potential yield of knowledge. He'd demanded and received many reports of missions, the joint chiefs thought that was to make sure that the money was being spent wisely. The real reason though was that he was utterly fascinated by it. Enthralled with the very idea of stepping through a doorway and being hurtled through space to step onto a new world, with different peoples, with their own languages and customs. Soon President Bartlett had ordered that he only wanted to see SG 1's mission reports because of all the teams, SG 1 was the most interesting. Colonel Jack O'Neill, from what he read and was told, the man would be a general by now if he could only control his sarcastic mouth that got him trouble too often. He read the original mission reports of the Abydos mission, it was strange he thought. A career black-ops officer, hard nosed and from the reports suicidal, because of what happened to his son, had volunteered to go through the gate and if he found resistance to blow the gate up with a tactical nuke. In addition, an archeologist and brilliant linguist who could read hieroglyphics as easily as he read the New York Times working together. Bartlett also remembered seeing the changes in the language that both men used in their reports over time. At first it was obvious that O'Neill had no use for Jackson and had absolutely no respect for him, in one report he even referred to the scientist as "super-geek". Then later when everything had gone wrong on Abydos, Jackson jumped in front of an energy weapon to save O'Neill's life and died doing it. If it hadn't been for that amazing sarcophagus Daniel Jackson would still be dead. After that though he could see the change, O'Neill wrote with the beginnings of a grudging respect for the young man that continued to grow through the reports, to now where he wrote about him as if he were not only his best friend but like his son even though there was only ten or fifteen years age difference. Daniel Jackson's reports however were truly incredible, the things that he had discovered, the artifacts the scrolls everything that had proved that the young man was not crazy but in Bartlett's opinion the most brilliant historian and visionary in history. And as always the price that he had paid for those discoveries. Bartlett had read those as well, the loss of his wife and subsequent possession by a Goa'uld, her death by a friends hand the same friend who chose her for an evil false god before finally changing sides. Could he be that forgiving if someone had done that to his wife, could he not only forgive the man but also call him a friend, he didn't think so. That mission report had spoken volumes to him about the type of man Daniel Jackson was. He had read all the versions of it what had occurred. Secretly Bartlett had hoped that Daniel Jackson would find his wife again and find a way to dispossess her of the malevolent creature that had so cruelly invaded her body. The romantic part of him wanted Jackson to succeed, to have that fairy tale ending. To ride away into the sunset with the beautiful princess by his side and whisk her away to his castle and live happily ever after. Sadly, that wasn't the case; reality is not often that kind. O'Neill's report spoke about how he'd failed his friend, Major Carter's report spoke about how heartbroken she was for him, Teal'c although formal, spoke about how hard it had been to kill her, but he did it only to save Jackson's life. However, Daniel Jackson's report was one that Bartlett could never forget "My wife Sha're is dead, my friend Teal'c was forced to kill her to save my life I'm glad it's over, now she is free and will never be in pain again." Yes, the man who opened the stars for the human race paid a high price for his discovery. Yet, the man went on, Bartlett was amazed at his resiliency, his deep faith in people, that they were innately good and decent because he was. That is why Bartlett wanted him on SG 1 and at the SGC, they needed a man like Jackson, who didn't believe that every problem could be solved by more ammunition and bigger bombs, but by thinking, questioning. What surprised Bartlett was that both Major General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill agreed, well at least to a certain degree. The man who is a magnet for trouble, who from what he read in the reports had disappeared, gone invisible, was thought dead, was dead on a couple of occasions, who had been tortured, beaten, raped by a female Goa'uld, locked into an institution by his own friends who had mistakenly believed he'd gone insane. It was inconceivable to Bartlett that such a man still had faith, that the very foundations of his beliefs had not been shaken to their very cores, again Josiah Bartlett wasn't sure that he could be the same. However, Daniel Jackson was and is the same, Bartlett could tell just by reading his reports and that of Jack O'Neill.

That thought made him chuckle, from the way O'Neill describes Jackson he is like an overactive two year old in desperate need of Ritalin when it comes to a new discovery. Jackson has to touch everything, is happiest when he finds a ten thousand year old tablet with glyphs on it. In addition, O'Neill has to try to rein in that enthusiasm, Bartlett knew that it must be one hell of a challenge to restrain the overanxious archeologist. Picking up another file, Bartlett frowned, there was something that puzzled him of late. In the reports that he read, he thought that he could see a change in the relationship between Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. When he first began to suspect something he had ordered SG 1's service records, before that he had always imagined them in his mind's eye as he did with any book that he read. Putting the faces to the names to the characters, the faces that he thought belonged there. Now he needed to see them for himself, to satisfy the questions now running through his mind. O'Neill pretty much lived up to his expectations, grizzled, but still handsome, a man who would look good in a dress uniform. Teal'c was also, how he'd imagined the Jaffa, tall, well muscled with a stoic look to him and serious face. Major Samantha Carter had been a pleasant surprise; Bartlett had always pictured a plain woman who wore glasses and definitely no make up. Just like Miss Kosnansky his fifth grade teacher. An intelligent woman but not one to send the pulses of men wildly racing. Imagine his surprise when he saw a beautiful young blonde woman with dancing blue eyes. Daniel Jackson was another surprise, Bartlett had always pictured him as an anemic scholar, who wore glasses and carried an inhaler. Daniel Jackson did wear glasses but he was also young and handsome, he'd showed the picture to his wife who nodded appreciatively and to his daughter who called him a hunk with soulful blue eyes. Yes Bartlett could picture many young college girls signing up for archeology 101 for the chance to be near Daniel Jackson. Reading the file again Bartlett put it down again, he was no fool he could read between the lines even if others couldn't. There was a deep friendship there, that had been obvious from the beginning, but over time, Bartlett could sense a change in attitudes. During that incident with the crystal skull, Bartlett could see that Samantha Carter was very cut up about it, O'Neill even wrote about her obsessive behavior to try to save her friend. Then there was that thing with the alien Machello, when Dr. Fraiser described Major Carter as obviously feeling alone, and helpless to help her friend and had to watch him die in the old aliens body. Bartlett wondered if Daniel Jackson knew that Samantha Carter had gone into therapy for a while to get over that one, Bartlett didn't think so. Then on the other hand the report about the alien girl Cassandra, Bartlett could almost see the pen shaking in the hands of a certain archeologist as he described his fear when Carter refused to leave the girl even though there was very little time before the bomb that had been placed in the girls chest was to go off. The emotion that Jackson wrote about when Samantha Carter had been possessed by a Tok'ra. His obvious anger and dislike of the alien Martouf. Was there also perhaps a slight twinge of jealousy there as well?

"There is unrequited love there if I'm not mistaken." He thought

A part of Bartlett hoped there was and that they'd see it through, another part of him dreaded it. If that ever happened he might have to order a restructuring of SG 1 and he didn't want to do that. From the reports of General Hammond, SG 1 was the backbone of the SGC, Bartlett remembered the pride that the general wrote with, when he asked for volunteers to go after SG 1 possibly on a suicide mission, and even before the general could finish his statement, all the other SG teams took one step forward. Ready to die if need be to save the legendary SG 1. The other part hoped that the two young people would wake up and see what he could plainly see in their reports. These two people have endured much for their country and they deserved to have a happy life together, regulations be damned.

Josiah Bartlett's mind began to roam again freely on a random course. Oh but to travel through the Stargate just once in his lifetime! To go to Abydos perhaps, perhaps he could sit and talk to Kasuf, Jackson's father in-law. To learn about the man and his people, people from earth, who up until six years ago were slaves. To see how they were adjusting to newfound freedom, to see if there was anything that could done for them. To tell him how sorry he was for the loss of his daughter. He also wanted SG 1 to escort him and show him around, he wanted to see for himself if O'Neill was as tough as he claimed to be or was he a mother hen, as Bartlett perceived him. To talk to Teal'c personally and get first hand knowledge about this enemy they were up against, to actually see a larval Goa'uld in the Jaffa's pouch. To talk to Samantha Carter about the Stargate and get her impressions on how it works the physics behind it. But most especially to talk to Daniel Jackson, to learn the truth about history. To meet this remarkable young visionary who had bravely bucked convention and was proven right, although he could never tell the scientific community about it. To touch these artifacts for himself, to feel history in his own two hands, to see the cartouche room that Jackson had discovered there and not just see a video of it. It's impossible, but what a dream.

"Wait a second." Bartlett said aloud to himself "Why is it impossible, after all I am the President of the United States."

Picking up the phone, he called Leo

"Leo?"

"Yes Mr. President?" Leo asked putting up a hand to stop CJ from going on.

"I want to go to Colorado Springs." He stated simply

"You're kidding right Mr. President?" Leo hoped, but he knew how the President felt about that project

"No I am not, I don't mean right now Leo." He said exasperated

Sighing in relief, Leo went on "When would you like to go sir."

Pulling out a calendar Bartlett looked through it "I'm pretty booked up right now, don't I have a vacation coming up?"

"Yes sir that is scheduled for eight months from now." Leo confirmed looking at his own calendar

Coming to his decision Josiah Bartlett smiled contentedly "Good that gives you plenty of time to plan this out."

"Plan what out sir?" Leo asked confused about what the president was talking about

Josiah Bartlett smiled "My vacation on Abydos, with SG 1." He said and hung up

"Holy Shit!" Leo said hanging up the phone, looking around he knew he wanted to throw something

"What?!" Asked CJ worriedly wondering what the hell just went wrong to upset Leo so badly

"You!" Leo pointed to Sam Seaborne

Sam looked up surprised "What? What did I do?" he said looking around the blank faces around him

"And you!" he pointed to Josh Lyman

"What!"

Getting up Leo closed the door leaving only the executive staff inside

Mimicking the two voices from a couple of years ago "What's wrong with the President wanting to see the Stargate files." Then he turned to Josh "Yeah it will keep him occupied, besides he loves that historical stuff."

"What is it Leo?" CJ the president's press secretary asked

Leo took a deep breath and tried to calm down "That was the president." He said

"We gathered that." Josh pointed out

"He wants to start planning his next vacation."

Sam nodded "Yeah that's in eight months?" he said shrugging towards Josh

Looking at both men, he said "He wants to spend it on Abydos with SG 1."

"Oh Shit!" Sam and Josh said in unison

Chapter 10: Recovery

Daisy paced back and forth in Janet's living room, gathered before her was Janet and her friends in SG 1. Looking at her watch again she saw that it was almost time, that they would be here soon, too soon. Biting her thumbnail, she looked worriedly to Janet.

"It's going to be Okay." Janet promised, "You are going to be just fine, and we are here to back you up."

"Okay" Daisy nodded "I can do this." She announced the others knew that she was speaking to herself

"Of course you can." Sam put an arm around her "Now take a deep breath and relax."

The doorbell rang

"Oh no they're early." Daisy panicked her newfound courage disappearing instantly

"I got it." Cassie ran down the stairs having spotted Josie coming "Hi Josie, Mr. Tanaka, please come in."

Both bowed to her and entered

"So everything fit?" Cassie asked remembering the previous day's shopping trip

"Yeah, everything is perfect. Thanks." Josie smiled at her friend

"Daisy!" Josie ran forward hugging the taller woman

Chun-li entered the room and bowed to everyone "Hello."

Josie felt Daisy stiffen at her touch, looking up she saw the look on her face. She knew immediately something was wrong. She began to back away tears beginning to form.

"Daddy's dead isn't he." She asked suddenly terrified

Cassie saw this and grabbed Josie's hand giving her support.

"No" Daisy said quickly "Your father is very much alive."

"Then what's wrong?" Josie asked looking at her uncle who was now staring at the group as well.

Janet saw that Daisy was in trouble and jumped in "Your father had an accident."

Josie's hands flew to her mouth and Cassie threw her arms around her supporting her

"How is my grand nephew?" Chun-li asked worriedly

"He was hurt pretty bad, but the good news is that he will heal, with time." Sam chimed in

"How bad?" Chun-li asked again

Daisy stepped forward "His legs are both broken, his left arm and wrist, and several ribs."

"What happened?" Josie asked then looked at her uncle Daniel "Was it doing Rambo stuff?"

Daniel couldn't lie to the girl "Yes." Then stood up "We're here to take you to see him, if you want."

Josie nodded wiping her tears away "Can Cassie come?" she asked needing the support.

Janet saw that in the short time together, Josie and Cassie had become very close "Of course she can. Come on let's go see your father."

Gabriel smiled when he saw Josie come into the room alone "Hi pumpkin."

Josie stared at her father and began to cry

"No don't cry." Gabriel asked her "Come on, come over here and sit by me."

Josie sat on the bed and as gently as possible wrapped her arms around her father "Oh daddy, what happened."

Gabriel smiled running his fingers through her long hair "I had a fall that's all."

"From where the top of the empire state building." The girl asked incredulously

Gabriel had to smile the girl wasn't too far from wrong "You know I can't tell you that." Gabriel sighed "But I'll be up and around soon enough." He promised

Josie shook her head "And what, you'll go do whatever it is your doing again, and maybe next time you won't come back."

"I have to do this." He told her "It's the only way that I'm ever going to be free."

"I hate this place, I hate everyone here!" Josie screamed

"Don't hate them." Gabriel told her hugging her as tightly as his ribs would allow, "They are good people here. They care about me, and about you."

"Why couldn't you just have been a mail boy, like grand father asked?" The girl asked miserably.

Gabriel laughed at that "They told you about that huh?" at her nod he continued wiping the tears from her eyes "Well if I hadn't joined the service I never would have met your mother, you would never have been born." He pointed out

"Life sucks!" Josie protested angrily

Gabriel frowned at her swiping the hair from her eyes "No it doesn't, it just doesn't always go as plAnnied. There is an old saying 'life is what happens while you're busy making other plans.'" Wiping at her tears he smiled "Now no more tears, I'm okay. I'll be laid up awhile but I'm going to be fine." He promised her

"Okay." The girl laid her head on her father's chest hugging him carefully afraid to let go

"What is the prognosis for Gabriel?" asked Chun-li when Josie had gone in

"Difficult to say right now." Janet told him truthfully, "Gabriel is going to need intensive rehab to build up his legs and arm to be strong again."

Chun-li nodded "I will take care of that." He promised already making plans

"You are a physical therapist?"

"In a way." Chun-li told her "I know what it will take to make him strong again. When can I begin?"

"Ten to twelve weeks for his legs, six for his arm. By then his ribs should be healed as well."

"Good, I will need an area outside to train him. The air will do him good."

"I think that can be arranged." Jack nodded; he'd have a talk with Kennedy. Find out once and for all if the man was as decent as he was pretending to be.

"Good" Chun-li announced grimly "I will be ready." He promised and entered the room.

Daisy looked unhappy, Janet noticed immediately

"What's wrong Daisy?"

"Chun-li said he was going to train him." She said

"So?" Janet asked "Isn't that what we want?" still staring at her frightened friend

Daisy shrugged still worried, she remembered the things Gabriel had told her about his original training sessions with the old master "Chun-li is a little harsh in his methods."

"How harsh?" Janet asked suddenly worried

Daisy stared at her friends "You think those SEAL instructors were tough, wait till you see what this little old man is capable of doing." She warned

FIFTEEN WEEKS LATER

Gabriel landed with a thud on his back again, wincing he turned over and began to try to get up using his right hand.

A cane flew through the air sweeping his arm from beneath him causing Gabriel to fall on his face again.

"Use your left hand only." The old man ordered

Sam and Daniel winced again, Daisy had been right; Chun-li was a hard taskmaster.

Slowly Gabriel put down his left arm and began to try to lift himself, his wrist was burning with the exertion of the angle it was in.

"Get up I said!" THWACK the cane came down on Gabriel's buttocks

Grimacing in pain, Gabriel stood up on very shaky legs.

"Now walk." Chun-li ordered pointing towards a table and bench

Tentatively Gabriel began to move forward, barely lifting his legs he shuffled a few steps. The look on his face told everyone watching that he was in agony. Suddenly his legs buckled and he collapsed again.

"UP!" Chun-li ordered swatting him with the cane again causing everyone to jump "You will make it to the table then you can rest." Chun-li told him "Fall again and I will beat you. Do you understand?'

"Yes uncle." Gabriel grunted as he used his left arm again

"This is barbaric." Janet told them wincing at the pain in Gabriel's face, then watched sadly as Daisy ran away in tears.

"Gabriel told us not to interfere." Daniel pointed out "He knows what he's doing." At least Daniel hoped he did.

Gabriel stood up again, and forced himself forward, shuffling towards the table where he could sit.

"Lift your legs more." The old man ordered

Obeying he lifted his legs as high as he could, which wasn't more than an inch off the ground. Taking small steps that way he paused several times to catch his breath and then continued on to the table. Finally when he thought that he was going to pass out from the pain he reached the table and practically fell on it exhausted, tears in his eyes.

Chun-li came to him "You walked twenty feet today." He said angrily "You should be ashamed, you are Tanaka! Push the pain away it is an encumbrance. Push it to the back of your mind, tomorrow you will walk forty feet." He ordered, "Now meditate, close your mind to the pain."

Gabriel closed his eyes and began to breath deeply, his face began to go slack and he began to relax into his mediation.

Chun-li smiled as he walked away and sat down by SG 1 "He is still strong." He told them "He will recover quickly I think." He said confidently staring at his nephew.

"Did you have to hit him with the cane?" Janet asked seriously

"Yes" Chun-li answered simply "You will see, tomorrow he will walk forty feet without falling, he will begin to do push ups with his left arm. Small ones at first to loosen his wrist, later hard ones to build his muscle. What concerns me most is his legs, we must get him moving before the muscles die. Excuse me I am going to massage his legs." He told the group

Chun-li was right, Gabriel did walk forty feet the next day without falling. After that each day Chun-li ordered Gabriel to double the distance, first it was forty feet, the next day eighty feet, the next one hundred and sixty and so on. By the end of the second week of training Gabriel was running, a slow painful shuffle that wasn't more than a fast walk, and he didn't go far but he ran.

"It's incredible General." Janet reported as ordered "Gabriel is up to walking over a mile and just today he jogged fifty feet. Chun-li's methods are harsh to say the least but they are effective. Regular re-  
hab would still have him trying to walk between parallel bars."

"How's his arm?" Kennedy asked glad that he had waited to call the joint chiefs

"Getting stronger everyday." Janet shook her head "Don't get me wrong sirs, there is a lot of pain involved. But so far Gabriel hasn't complained once and he just keeps improving."

The weeks passed quickly and Gabriel became stronger and faster with each passing day. What he endured however was far from pleasant. It was the fifth week when a limousine pulled up to the gates and five oriental men stepped from it. All dressed the same in black and all had grim expressions.

"Oh oh..." Jack looked over staring at the faces approaching "This does not bode well." He told the others, all of whom agreed.

Chun-li met the men and talked to them quietly in Japanese. The men bowed to their elder and approached Gabriel. Then they attacked, Gabriel blocked the first few blows, but his body was still too weak and he still didn't move fast enough and the blows rained down on him. Still Gabriel never gave up, he kept fighting them until finally he collapsed, blood coming from his nose and mouth. Immediately the men stopped, bowed to Gabriel and said something to him and groaning he answered them back in Japanese.

"Return tomorrow, same time." Chun-li ordered and the men left

"What did they say Daniel?" Sam asked him shocked watching Janet going over to check on Gabriel. By her posture, Sam knew that the small woman was pissed.

Daniel shook his head sadly, sorry that his friend had to go through this, "We are sorry for hurting you, it is only to make you strong." Daniel explained, "Gabriel said that it was okay, he understood and was grateful for their concern."

Jack looked on incredulously "He thanked them for kicking the crap out of him." He said angrily

Chun-li went over to his nephew, helped him up, and began to talk to him and showing him what he did wrong.

The same men returned everyday and everyday the same result, Gabriel lying on the ground bleeding. The only difference was that with each passing day his attackers didn't fair as well. Each day one of them left limping or holding a tissue to his nose something. Everyday Gabriel moved just a little faster, hit a little harder, Chun-li would always smile and say 'you are making progress'.

By the tenth week Gabriel was doing complicated handstands and balancing his weight on his left arm and wrist, after this he began to do complicated flips and rolls, and running the mile in just over three and a half minutes.

Unfortunately, for Daniel, after the first couple of weeks, Chun-li also took over his training as well, since Gabriel wasn't up to it yet. At first, Jack had to laugh as he watched his space monkey climbing up and down trees and doing the same rolls and flips as Gabriel but definitely not as gracefully. More often than not Daniel would wind up on his butt. It was during Gabriel's twelfth week of training when Daniel was tested as well.

"On no" Janet moaned, "here comes the limo." She was used to it by now, but she definitely didn't like it, but Gabriel had begged her not to interfere with the training. Janet hated it, but she also knew that Gabriel was working against the clock. The Joint Chiefs were getting a bit antzy wondering why SG 13 wasn't going on any missions. And Kennedy was running out of excuses, Gabriel had to be ready soon or go back to prison for immediate execution of sentence, and Janet knew that execution was the right word.

Sam sighed knowing what was coming "Well he almost had them yesterday." She said a hopeful tone in her voice.

The door to the limo opened up this time however six men exited the vehicle.

"Six!" Janet exclaimed, "He almost beats them and they have to bring more back-up." The six men walked over to Chun-li and bowed he spoke to them as usual this time however one moved away and sat on the ground and began to build a fire once it was burning something was placed into it which began to smoke. Satisfied with his work the man sat down and waited.

The five men began to surround Gabriel, this time, for the first time Gabriel didn't wait for them to attack. Instead, he went on the offensive. The battle was tense and longer this time, Gabriel refused to give up. SG teams and other personnel stopped from their daily exercises of running around the track and came over to watch, they had watched in the beginning as well. However, they had stopped weeks ago, none of them took pleasure in watching an injured man being beaten down. Gabriel fell again, this time though instead of staying down, he called on vast reserves, reserves of strength that he'd been afraid to use until now. In a burst of power and speed, Gabriel flipped back up to his feet and was airborne almost in the same motion. It was so graceful so fluid that some claimed his feet had never even touched the ground. His foot connected across one mans head and he dropped like a stone. Spurred on by this change of events, people on the side lines started cheering Gabriel on. One by one, they came at him and one by one, they fell by the wayside, until only one remained. By this time Gabriel was hitting his stride, his breathing was relaxed he was shuffling his feet; it looked like he'd gotten his second wind. Gabriel knew different though, he now understood why he had lost so many times, and now that he understood, he would not lose again.

Smiling grimly at the last man, he said, "You want some, come get some."

The man attacked, but Gabriel was a blur of motion. It was over in seconds. Only one man was left standing and that was Gabriel.

Bowing to the men "Thank you", he said from the bottom of his heart.

They helped each other up, returned his bow, and headed back to the car.

Gabriel walked over to the table where SG 1 sat and took the towel that Janet offered him.

"You did great." Sam smiled happy for him "You finally beat them."

Gabriel shook his head "I should have beaten them weeks ago."

"Yes you should have." Chun-li said smiling as he came over to them "But finally you understand."

Gabriel smiled putting a hand on the old man's shoulder "Yes, I was afraid."

"Who wouldn't be five on one." Janet said checking his bruises

"Not about the odds." He told Janet "I was afraid to push myself to my full potential. I was afraid that I wasn't ready, that I would never be the way that I was ever again."

Chun-li nodded seriously, "Yes and that fear would always hold you back. You had to forget it, get past it and fight. And you did." He smiled proudly at his nephew.

"What's he still doing here?" Jack asked as he stared at the still sitting man who patiently waited "Don't tell me you're going to fight again?" he asked Gabriel

Gabriel stared at Daniel "He's not here to fight me." He said softly hoping that Daniel was ready

Jack and Sam both understood immediately "Oh no, no way" Sam stood up angrily

"Danny is not fighting that guy." Jack said immediately

Chun-li bowed to Gabriel and then to Daniel "Prepare." He said and walked towards the other fighter

Daniel stood up and faced the group "I'll be all right." He promised them "Worst that happens I get my butt kicked."

"Don't do this Daniel." Jack told him as he watched the other guy beginning to limber up hands and feet moving fast and hard. Some of the moves were becoming just blurs of motion.

Gabriel moved to Daniel grabbing hold of his shoulders he looked into Daniel's eyes. "Remember what we have taught you, you are ready for this." He promised "Move always move, never give him an open easy target, and watch, watch him like a hawk openings will present themselves to you even when he attacks. Tako is a kung-fu fighter, you are Ninjitsu, look for the vulnerable that is what we do, take what we have taught you and make it your own. Most important, don't think just do, let your subconscious mind free to help you." Slapping Daniel on the shoulder, he pushed him forward.

"Don't think?" Jack stood up worried "He's screwed."

Daniel bowed to the other man who then bowed as well. The two men began to circle each other, both wary, neither knowing exactly what to expect from the other. Both men took their time; they both knew that they were not in a hurry, being in a hurry is what got you hurt. Daniel began to go through everything that Gabriel and Chun-li had told him.

"You can be a mouse or a lion. It's up to you." Gabriel had told him

"Seems like I've always been the mouse." Daniel smiled

Gabriel smiled slapping him on the shoulder "Good, mice are fast, smart, they are flexible and for their size they are strong."

"What about being the lion?"

"Lions sleep twenty hours a day, they wake up to eat and fuck, and they rely on brute force. Trust me be the mouse. After you learn that you will learn to be the tiger, then if you are lucky you may become the dragon."

"How long will that take?" Daniel asked curiously

Gabriel smiled "It may take a lifetime." He said, "I'll let you know once I get there."

By this time word spread like wild fire that Daniel was about to fight someone. Everyone who could make their way topside was there. Sam quickly looked at the gathering crowd; she could have kissed Jack when she saw that he was taking bets that Daniel would be victorious. General Hammond who because of rank was quickly allowed forward to where SG 1 was standing.

"What's this about Daniel getting into a fight." He asked immediately wondering what could have caused the quiet archeologist to get into a fistfight.

Jack pointed, "Well it hasn't started yet, sir. Yeah McCarthy, you're covered for a hundred."

"Oh yes it has." Gabriel said proudly "And he's winning."

Chun-li smiled at Gabriel "Daniel is doing well, he is not allowing Tako to draw him out."

"Tako is getting nervous as well, he'll attack soon." Gabriel nodded towards the other fighter who was beginning to shift his weight a little too often.

"This is a test of some kind?" Asked Hammond

"An important one." Gabriel nodded, his eyes never leaving the combatants "If he passes, he will be samurai and then he goes to the next level in training."

"How do you know he's winning?" Sam asked neither man had yet to throw a punch.

Chun-li sat down next to Sam and patted her knee "A fight is 90 percent mental only ten percent physical. To win you not only have to defeat your opponent physically but mentally as well." Chun-li explained

"Ah. Here it comes." Gabriel warned the others.

They looked over and saw what Gabriel meant, Tako was shifting position and his face became more determined. Then he rushed Daniel and began swinging.

Daniel waited patiently he was in no rush. Wait for your moment; make him make the first move. He knew when Tako was going to attack; he saw the change in posture. Daniel remained calm and didn't change a thing in what he was doing. Lulling the other man into a false sense of security. Then Tako attacked. Daniel dodged, weaved and moved no thoughts were coming into his head. He saw, registered, and moved accordingly his only thought to watch and wait for the opening. He knew it would come he just had to wait for it. Finally, Tako moved back a step and as fast as a whip his foot came up to kick him.

"Now!" whispered Gabriel from the side, only Sam heard him

The kick was fast, but not fast enough. With no conscious thought Daniel bought his hand up and blocked the kick side stepping Daniel quickly dropped to one knee and delivered a perfectly placed punch into the other man's testicles then rising up quickly in the same movement he gained momentum and bought up his elbow catching Tako square on the chin. The man went down like a rock.

Jack was shocked, he'd done it, Danny actually beat the guy with hardly any effort at all. Turning back to the others who were just as shocked, he held out his hand.

"Okay pay up you guys." He announced, well of course he bet on Daniel

Gabriel stood up as the people around him applauded

Daniel walked back over; he was sweating and exhausted "God that was hard."

"I know, it'll get easier I promise" Gabriel said "But you did it, you won, now we go to the next level."

"Great" Daniel smiled excited and full of excess energy

Gabriel saw that the five men he'd fought helped their fallen friend and began to approach the old master. The two men on the end each were holding a long black lacquer box.

"Everyone be quiet." Gabriel told the group "Daniel come with me." He said

The two men walked towards the group of warriors, Daniel was confused but followed Gabriel's lead. Gabriel bowed to them, as did Daniel, then sat down on the floor on his knees. The others watched wondering what was going on.

For the sake of his friends, Chun-li held the ceremony in English.

"Who is it that approaches with a student?" He asked loudly

Gabriel bowed his head "I, Gabriel Michael Fuentes Tanaka present and petition the elder of the Tanaka clan with a student."

Chun-li returned the bow "Who is this student who has been deemed worthy."

Gabriel nodded and Daniel bowed "I, Daniel Melbourne Jackson."

Chun-li turned and faced his senior students "Kintaro, is he worthy?"

The senior student bowed "Yes master, Daniel Jackson is worthy." He said holding out a white parchment with a stylized emblem on it, he handed it to Chun-li.

Chun-li raised the parchment over his head so that all could see.

"I, Chun-li Miyamoto Tanaka, elder of the Tanaka clan, find you Daniel Jackson worthy. From this day forth, you are Daniel Melbourne Jackson Tanaka, from this day forth you are Samurai and full member of the Tanaka clan." He told him handing him the parchment

Daniel was speechless; he took the paper from Chun-li on the complex folded envelope stood out the Japanese symbol of Samurai.

"Place it beside you on your left." Gabriel whispered to him

Doing so Daniel stared at Chun-li again.

The man named Kintaro held one of the large black lacquer boxes open in front of Chun-li. Reaching in the old master drew out a beautifully decorated katana.

"This is the weapon of a samurai, it is also the soul of the samurai." He began and drew the gleaming blade "This blade was forged by the great master Mishimusu five hundred years ago. He named this blade 'Wisdom's Song', wield this blade with honor samurai and honor our code." He said sheathing the blade, he handed it to Daniel along with the short sword.

Gabriel smiled at his friend's expression of confusion and pride that he'd been so honored

"And as for you Gabriel Tanaka." The old man smiled

Now it was Gabriel's turn to look surprised.

Chun-li opened his shirt revealing a burn mark on his upper chest, it was of a dragon.

"For one thousand years, the masters of the Tanaka clan have received the Dragons breath." He told him "Are you ready?"

Gabriel's breath caught in his chest and bowed "No master, I am unworthy of such a title."

Chun-li smiled and nodded to Kintaro "That my grand nephew is the right answer."

Kintaro walked over to the fire and pulled out a metal rod that had been burning in the fire. It's tip fiery red hot, he handed it over to Chun-  
li, pointing to two of the other students they stepped behind Gabriel each grabbing hold of one arm.

Chun-li walked forward and raised the brand pressing it hard into Gabriel's chest. Smoke and burning flesh quickly filled the area as Gabriel gritted his teeth in pain. Chun-li removed the brand and another student came forward and poured water on the burn. Gabriel looked down and saw the mark of the dragon on his chest.

"From this day forward." Chun-li began "Gabriel Tanaka is given the rank of Master in the Tanaka clan."

The other black lacquer box was placed in front of Gabriel, inside were the silk robes of a master in the clan.

Gabriel bowed "I shall try to prove myself worthy of this great honor."

Chun-li returned his bow and motioned the two men to stand.

"You did very well Daniel Tanaka." Chun-li smiled shaking his hand "Continue to train him well Gabriel."

"I will uncle, and uncle thank you." Gabriel told him sincerely bowing reverently to the old man

Returning the bow, he smiled "For what?" Chun-li turned around and went to collect Kintaro and the others and go home.

"I'm going to go shower." Gabriel told Daniel picking up his box "Go to your adoring fans."

Blushing Daniel moved over to Sam who smiled "You did it."

"I did." Daniel said still not quite able to believe it.

Sam knew "You better believe it." Hugging Daniel, she quickly let him go remembering that the whole of the SGC was out here. "I just can't believe it, Daniel the samurai."

Daniel held up the sword "I can't believe it either."

"Hey Space monkey" Jack slapped him on the back clutching a fist full of bills "Dinners on me tonight." He laughed counting his winnings.

"What you bet on the fight?" Daniel's eyes opened wide

"Hey I did bet on you." Jack shrugged counting the money with a smile on his face

"I know, I'm just surprised that you bet on me to win." Daniel was touched by his friends confidence

Jack faced his friend putting a hand on his shoulder "Chun-li thought you were ready, Gabriel thought you were ready, you said you were ready, and hey I trust you." Jack smiled proud of his friend "Hey you know that these guys don't just hand out five hundred year old swords to just anyone." He told him "You earned it my friend, I'm really proud of you." Jack threw his arm around his friend "How's about Mexican for dinner."

"Sounds good." Daniel smiled heading for the mountain

"Hey on your way pick up Sam would ya." Jack called out for everyone else's benefit

"Sure, I'll even bring Teal'c." Daniel promised shaking hands and accepting pats on the back for his victory.

"Where is Teal'c by the way?" Jack asked surprised that Teal'c hadn't shown up

"I am here O'Neill." Teal'c announced finally able to get through the crowd "I was having a hard time getting up front. Doctor Frasier's nurses would not let me pass."

"Figures." Janet laughed and turned towards the mountain as well.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 11: And the beat goes on 

Janet and Daisy both went over Gabriel's physical with a fine tooth comb, making sure that the man was indeed ready to return to active duty. The moment Gabriel entered the infirmary with a huge smile on his face Daisy knew that he'd won finally. Daisy had watched one of the training sessions and had never returned. Later that night she met Gabriel secretly as they had been doing since he'd been released from the casts. The moment she saw him bruised and battered, the tears began to fall. Gabriel understood how hard it must have been to watch what uncle Chun-li had done to him.

"I don't care." She said vehemently "I hate him."

"He is only trying to help me." Gabriel protested rubbing his sore muscles

Seeing this Daisy reached over and took over "How can you say that, how can you defend that old devil."

Gabriel smiled his eyes closed feeling her hands on his body, even if it was just his arm felt like heaven to him.

"It was worse when I was young." He told her, shocking her "Although he didn't hit me so hard back then, usually just a gentle slap to the back of the head to tell me to concentrate. By then I was doing the dangerous part of the training, if I didn't concentrate I could've gotten really hurt."

"Why?" she asked and immediately Gabriel understood

"Because he loves me."

"Tough love?"

"In a way." Gabriel told her and tried to make her understand "He wants the best for me, if it were up to me and any other trainer. I would push myself to a certain point, the moment I felt pain I would stop, or the trainer would stop me not wanting me to hurt myself further. Uncle is forcing me to work harder, and sometimes that takes a swift kick in the butt. He won't let me pity myself or get depressed; he will force me to work harder. It's what I need to do, otherwise Daisy they're sending me back for immediate execution of my sentence. You know what that means."

Daisy shivered, she did know what that meant, "You're right, I just don't like it." She told him "And I refuse to watch it, it hurts too much. But I will be here at the end of everyday to help you through it." She promised him staring into his dark eyes

"That's all I want." He cupped her cheek kissing her tenderly

Now weeks later from when he first began, Gabriel was smiling and Daisy could relax. It was over, the training was over and Gabriel beat the odds. She felt like running to him and jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless, but she couldn't do that yet. Fourteen missions to go, she thought, that's it; soon they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Janet followed a few minutes later and they began to test him for everything that they could think of, and treating his new burn mark on his chest. Halfway through the rest of SG 13 came in congratulating Gabriel, they had wished that they could be there for him but they weren't allowed up top. Soon Kennedy showed up and waited with the rest of his team for the final word.

"You're free to return to active duty." Janet sighed putting away her stethoscope "You're as healthy as a horse." She was amazed at his resiliency; most people would still be on crutches. Others even after they went through the rehab would have a severe limp and some pain. Gabriel had neither.

Gabriel sighed relieved that he wouldn't be going back to prison.

Kennedy nodded; this is what he'd been waiting for "SG 13, briefing for your next mission begins in two hours." He said walking out.

"He's all heart." Link announced when Kennedy was gone.

"Hey, the man took a chance with me." Gabriel told them "And as much as I really hate it, I owe him."

"We are calling this 'Operation Baby Boom." Kennedy told the assembled group, consisting of SG 13 and Jacob/Selmak who had just come back from the Tok'ra home world

Looking at Gabriel across the table, Jacob could see that the man was trying at all costs to keep from looking at him. Jacob could see the muscles tensing in the other man and he knew that Gabriel would love nothing more than to jump across the table and throttle him to death. The trouble was that Jacob was beginning to think that he deserved it.

He remembered being in such a good mood that Monday morning too. The dinner on Saturday night with his daughter and her new boyfriend just confirmed what he suspected. They were in love; in fact, Jacob could not remember his daughter looking so radiant and happy. They had avoided talking about SG 13 or anything to do with Gabriel Fuentes or the SGC and Tok'ra that night. Instead, they had talked and laughed in a way that Jacob could not remember ever doing with Sam, and he realized that it was because of the man sitting beside her. That had pleased Jacob tremendously, this is what he wanted for his little girl, and at long last, she finally found it. At first, he had thought that she had found it with Jonas Hanson, only to find out later that he'd been so wrong about the man. He remembered finding his daughter crying her heart out the night she had broken it off with Hanson. At first, Jacob thought that she was sorry because he'd left, and a part of it was, but mostly it was tears of relief that the man was gone out of her life. For a long time afterward his daughter had refused to date again, afraid of what might happen. Afraid that she would pick another man like Hanson, Jacob hated to admit it, but his daughters taste in men seemed to run in that general direction. Later when Jacob found out about the Stargate and the SGC and met her teammates, Jacob had feared that she was going to fall for Jack O'Neill. Jacob had nothing against the man, he knew that Jack was a good officer and soldier, but by this time, Jacob also knew that he wasn't what his daughter needed. Sam needed someone more like herself, a scientist, a man who could understand her and her thirst for knowledge the desire to discover and understand the secrets of the universe. Jacob also knew that that someone would have to be very understanding and patient to help her get past her fears of loving someone again. When he first met Daniel Jackson, Jacob knew that this was the type of man he wanted for his daughter. A little geeky perhaps, but he was somebody who would never hurt his daughter, and the man had a great deal of courage as well which had surprised Jacob. But if he were honest with himself, he never thought that it would be Daniel. The man was too pre-occupied with getting his wife back then with the Harecesis child, he did know that they were good friends and perhaps that was all she needed for now. So it came as quite a shock to him when he had walked in and caught them kissing, and was surprised even more when he saw the look on Sam's face when she looked at Daniel. Jacob knew that look it was a very special look, he himself had only used it with Sam's mother.

So Saturday night had gone better than he'd hoped for, his daughter was in love with a good man. A man who Jacob could envision being his son in law, his daughter was happier than she'd ever been. The only drawback was that they were on the same team; Jacob knew that could be trouble in the future. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut, he knew that these two were smart enough to figure that out on their own. Sunday came and went with him relaxing having been away from earth a long time. It was nice to just lay around for one day with the New York Sunday Times and read it from cover to cover catching up with what was going on, on his home planet. No worries about the Goa'uld, no worries about the Tok'ra and their future, no today he could relax and just be human again. Even Selmak had enjoyed her day off, something that had surprised the both of them. Then came Monday, he dressed in one of his old uniforms and had arranged to meet with the people from JAG. Commander Rabb and Lt Colonel Mackenzie had shown up with a young Lt carrying a steno machine to act as court reporter arrived right on time at his hotel and they had begun the interview.

Rabb looked at the general taking a seat "So General we are here to discuss the Lt Fuentes case."

Jacob nodded taking his seat, "So my daughter informed me, have you seen Lt Fuentes lately?" he asked them.

"Not in several days." Rabb answered wondering why the general asked

Jacob/Selmak nodded "I was wondering if there was anymore news as to his condition."

"Condition?" Sarah had looked up from her pad remembering that when they had left, Fuentes and his team were about to embark on another mission.

"Yes, he had an accident." Jacob told them

"Serious?" Rabb asked suspiciously

Jacob/Selmak shrugged "You'd have to ask a doctor about that. I do know that he broke several bones."

"We will." Mac promised making at note to call the base later and find out the mans condition "Now this is going back several years, we hope that you remember the case well."

"I remember everything about that case." Jacob told them

"Very good sir." Rabb nodded "That will make this go all that much quicker, I'm sure that you have important things to do."

Jacob nodded if they only knew the truth of that statement "That's for sure, shall we start?"

Mac opened up her pad and took out her pen "Sir you do realize that if you want you can have counsel here to represent you." She warned

"I have nothing to hide." He told them "I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability."

Rabb nodded and jumped in feet first "General Carter, did you at anytime have sexual relations with one Amanda Fuentes nee Cunningham?"

"Yes" Jacob answered honestly and quickly startling both officers, "We had an affair that lasted about three months."

Mac asked the next question "General could you tell us what ended the affair."

General Carter smiled ruefully "I'm sure that you already know the answer to that question."

"Just for the record, we'd like to hear your version of the events." Rabb told him

Jacob nodded and proceeded to tell them what happened that night and what had happened as a result. He left out nothing, looking at his notes Harm had to admit that the story jived perfectly with Fuentes's story.

Mac scribbled some notes "So that was the last time that you saw her?"

"No" the general admitted, "I saw her the very next night. I asked Amanda to leave her husband and to come away with me. I told her that I was afraid for her, after seeing Gabriel's temper first hand."

"Her response?" Rabb asked worriedly, this wasn't in any report, which could prove dangerous later in court.

"She laughed at me." The General shifted uncomfortably in his chair "She said that I should be worried about her husband. About what he might do to me, she said that she herself was in no danger whatsoever from him. That he was just an overgrown pussycat with her. Those were her exact words, 'overgrown pussycat'. I guess she was wrong."

"That remains to be seen, general." Rabb informed him "What did she say to your offer to take her away." He asked him

"She refused, she said that she liked to sleep around for variety. But that she loved her husband and would never leave him."

"So did you see her again?" Mac asked

The general nodded leaning back in his chair "Yes on several occasions, but never again intimately. I saw her at a couple of parties, sometimes with Gabriel mostly with other men. By that time Gabriel had filed for divorce."

Rabb nodded scribbling "Did you ever get a sense on how she reacted to losing her husband and child."

General Carter sighed and nodded "I'm going to say this because it is true, but if you try and get me to repeat this in a court of law, I will categorically deny saying it."

"Sir we could compel you to answer." Mac warned him

Jacob shook his head "No you couldn't, I would never intentionally hurt a child that way." He told them

"Child?" Mac asked flipping through the pages "Josie Mariko Fuentes?"

"Yes" Jacob explained, "The last conversation that I had with Amanda was the day after the divorce was finalized and Gabriel got custody of Josie. It was the moment that I saw Amanda for the manipulative person that she was, it made me happy that she had not taken me up on my offer to leave her husband. Amanda was livid, she was ranting and raving in front of their house. MP's had to be called in to escort her away. That is when I spoke to her. I told her how sorry I was to hear that she'd lost custody of her daughter." Jacob took a deep breath and continued "She said that she didn't give a damn about the girl, that she had just been a way to keep Gabriel where he was. That he doted on the girl giving her whatever she wanted. Amanda thought that if she regained custody of Josie, Gabriel would have no choice but to go back to her." The general shook his head "At that moment I was glad that he had custody, because if Amanda had gotten custody, Gabriel would probably have gone back to protect her."

Rabb looked at Mac, this confirmed the story that Gabriel had told them "Why didn't you ever report this to anyone, General?"

"I did." He told them "I told Major Fred Powers the whole story."

"Major Powers was the prosecutor in the case." Harm told Mac "When did you tell him?"

"A few weeks after Gabriel was arrested, Major Powers interviewed me and took my statement. You must have a record of it." Jacob insisted

Rabb shook his head "No sir we don't, I defended that case sir, if I had any clue that you had such information, I would have called you as a witness for the defense."

"What happened after that?" Mac asked getting them back on track

"There were several instances where MP's were called to Lt. Fuentes home. Reports of harassment were made by Daisy Hammond, reports of threats made to her by Amanda. To stay away from her husband, that type of thing."

"And nothing ever came of this?" Harm asked incredulously

Jacob shrugged "Nothing was ever proven, besides I always heard about it long after the situation had occurred. Daisy Hammond is very dear to me, her father and I have served together for more years than I care to admit, and Daisy Hammond is like another daughter to me. I was about to do something about it when Amanda disappeared."

"Why are there no records of any of this happening?" Mac asked the General

Jacob sat up confused "There must be, I was with Daisy when she filed one of the complaints."

Harm saw genuine surprise in the general's face "Who took the reports?"

Jacob opened his mouth and stopped, slowly he said "Major Fred Powers."

"Why did you order the arrest of Lt. Fuentes?" Harm asked writing on a page he circled it many times and showed it to Mac 'We have to find this Major!'

Jacob leaned on the table looking ten years older "Major Powers was in charge of NIS and the legal departments on base, he told me that working on information received he searched and found evidence of foul play at the Fuentes residence."

"Why was an Air force officer in charge of the Navy investigation service?" Harm asked surprised

Jacob shrugged and told them "The man we had in charge was transferred, Major Powers took over until the navy assigned someone to replace him, it lasted about six months."

"I don't understand something" Mac told him pointing to one of the files "Major Powers in a report says that you ordered him to search the Fuentes home." Mac looked confused, someone was definitely lying here, but whom?

"Where!" The general demanded, "I never ordered that."

Rabb reached for one of the folders and handed it to the General who literally was turning redder and redder with each sentence he read. At one point Harm thought that the man's eyes lit up gold, of course that was ridiculous.

Slamming the report down on the table with such force that some of the water glasses fell over, both JAG officers jumped, the general was pissed "I never said any of this." He told them "I never thought that Gabriel killed her out of jealousy."

Rabb stared at the man intently gauging him "What was your theory?"

"Truthfully, I thought that he did it to protect Josie." He told them frankly "Gabriel was and is a lot of things, he can be extremely violent, maybe even a murderer, but one thing I could never accuse him of is being a bad parent. The day for him rose and set on that little girl. He would die for that girl, and I know that he would kill anyone without hesitation who ever threatened her. I also know that the last straw for Gabriel was when Amanda showed up at the base pre-school and took Josie away."

"Whoa!" Harm looked up shocked, Fuentes had never mentioned this "When did this happen?"

"About three weeks before Amanda died." He told them "Amanda went to the pre-school on base, the teacher was unaware of problems or of the divorce. She turned Josie over to her mother and Amanda disappeared with the girl for three days. Gabriel was going insane not knowing where Josie was; he didn't eat or sleep for the whole time. He practically camped out in the security office waiting for any word. Finally three days later Amanda returned and gave the girl back to her father, she was sending Gabriel a message."

"Don't mess with me because I can take your daughter whenever I want." Mac supplied the answer

Jacob nodded "That's what I took it to mean." He agreed, "That's why I thought that Gabriel killed her, not out of jealousy, but to protect Josie. Amanda was definitely by this time loosing it. When the girl was returned, she was terrified of her mother."

"Why didn't you attend the trial?" Mac asked him

"Major Powers and the judge Colonel Bixby, now General Bixby, thought that it would be better if I distanced myself from the proceedings. Seeing how I was personally involved with the woman before her death."

"Besides" Harm added turning to Mac "If you were there and Major Powers told his story about you ordering the search on the Fuentes home. You would have been on hand to refute the story."

"How well do you know this General Bixby?" Harm asked coming up with an idea

Jacob nodded "Very well, the man was a bit of a brown nose." He admitted to them "But he is the best detail man that I know, he wouldn't let a piece of paper off his desk if it was missing a period."

"General would you be willing to put a theory into action?" Harm asked, "Even if it helps to clear Lt. Fuentes?"

"I don't care about blame." Jacob Carter told them clearly, "I want the guilty to be punished, whom ever it might be."

Mac looked at Harm suspiciously, she knew that look on his face. Harm was up to something and it probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What are you planning to do Harm?"

"What I am proposing is this General. We wire you up for sound; now General Bixby is CO of the base in Crystal Lake. We can be there in a couple of hours."

"So what do I do?" asked Jacob confused

But Mac saw the plan "Powers couldn't have done this alone, he still needed the judge to exclude all of your evidence."

Harm nodded "Precisely, now everyone thinks that Gabriel Fuentes was executed on schedule. You General can ask him about it and see if he will confess to you."

Jacob looked uncomfortable with the plan "If your plan fails or if General Bixby is innocent?"

Harm looked the General in the eye "In that case sir I will personally destroy the tape, and pretend that it never happened. The General's reputation will remain intact." He promised the general.

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment and spoke to Selmak

"What do you think?"

"We must do this Jacob, a man's life hangs in the balance."

"But what if this man is wrong?"

"Then he will destroy the tape. Jacob we have robbed a man of many years of his life, if there is a chance that he is innocent we must find out."

"Then what if he's guilty?"

"Then we can let the matter go, knowing we were right."

"And if he is innocent?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Opening his eyes, he saw that both officers were waiting for his answer

Standing up Jacob went to the phone and dialed a number "Hello George, Jacob, yes I'm meeting with them right now. Listen I need a favor.... I need passage for." Looking at Rabb

"Four plus you makes five sir."

"Five people to go up to Crystal Lake and transportation back." Jacob waited for a full minute "Thank you George, I'll call you later and let you know."

Turning back to the two JAG officers, he nodded to them "Our plane leaves in two hours." He informed them.

"Hello Jarod, how have you been?" Jacob said heartily hugging the man

"Jacob, you old dog, I've been fine, how about you." General Bixby asked, "You look great, I heard you had a health scare a couple of years ago." He asked worried for his old friend.

Jacob waved it off "It was nothing." He said looking at the portly one star general, who he once called a friend.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Jarod Bixby asked surprised to see his friend after so many years.

Jacob smiled leaning back in his chair "I was on my way to Vegas, I hitched a ride on a transport. I have a few hours to kill before it takes off, I heard that you were running this chicken shit outfit so I decided to say hi."

Jarod laughed heartily at the joke "So come on how have you been? How are the kids?"

"Oh that's right you left before all the fun started."

"Oh-oh" Jarod paused "What happened?"

Jacob smiled at the man, still brown nosing me after all these years "Nothing bad." He told him "Mark got a job teaching in a university in Boston is married to a good woman and I have a couple of grand kids, and Sam joined the Air force she's a Major now. She's involved with a man and I hope to be hearing wedding bells in the near future."

"Little Sammy." Jarod laughed, "Little Miss 'I never want to have anything to do with the military.' Is now a Major? I don't believe it." Shaking his head "Wow, it's been almost ten years. What about Jake?"

Jacob Carter frowned "I don't know and frankly I don't care."

Jarod shook his head, Jacob was still holding grudges, 'Come on man, he is still your son. It's been what almost seventeen years.' Wisely Jarod kept his mouth shut and continued the conversation without losing a beat.

"Yeah, I think the last time I saw you was just after that young Lt was convicted and sentenced."

Jarod nodded "Yeah, wise ass little punk. We got him good." Jarod winked

"Something in your eye?" Jacob asked, "If you keep winking at me like that I'm going to think that you like me or something."

Jarod laughed again "Oh those were the good old days." Pausing Jarod pulled out a cigar and lit it "Hey you know they finally executed that guy.... what was his name?"

"Gabriel Fuentes." He said lightly, inwardly he was disgusted. If you sentence a man to death, you should at least have the decency to remember the man's name.

"That's right, you know Jake we did the right thing in that case." Jarod saw that Jacob was bothered by something.

Looking up Jacob stared at the man "What do you mean?"

Jarod put down the cigar "I mean finding him guilty. That smart-ass lawyer was going to get him off. We had to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked already dreading the answer a knot forming in his stomach.

Jarod puffed on his giant cigar smiling "Come on Jake, Powers told me how afraid you were that we were going to lose the case because of manufactured evidence. Good thing that Powers found out about that so I could exclude it from the trial."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked feeling the knot settle in the pit of his stomach and an iron hand gripping his heart.

Jarod shrugged "Powers and I figured that you had enough to do. We could take care of that little piss-ant for you. After all I knew that it was what you wanted."

Jacob stood up angrily "I wanted justice."

Jarod stood up as well "That is what we all wanted Jake, that's why when I heard that the insurance guy was paid off to lie about his testimony I excluded his evidence."

Calming down Jacob re-took his seat "Who did that, not Fuentes he was locked up."

Jarod sat down again "Naw it was the lawyer who cooked that one up. What was his name, Robb, Ribb, Rabb, that's it Rabb. Lt Rabb, Powers told me not to say anything at the trial, I wanted to, man had no business in a court room, but Powers said that Rabb was under investigation for witness tampering. Saying anything at the trial would have ruined the case. Last I heard Rabb is making big rocks into little rocks himself." Jarod Bixby laughed heartily

"You poor fool." Jacob sighed "Both of us, just a couple of old fools."

Jarod frowned and put down his cigar "You okay Jake, what's wrong?"

"We were fools!" Jacob Carter yelled startling the other man, "Powers played us like a fucking piano."

"What are you talking about?" Jarod asked confused

Jacob stared at the general and told him "Rabb was never under investigation, no witnesses were ever tampered with.", 'I sent an innocent man to prison.' He thought to himself miserably, 'oh Sam you were right, what am I going to do now.'

"You're wrong Jake." Jarod said angrily "I saw the NIS reports on Rabb."

"Yeah and who was in charge of NIS on base. Powers. Lt Rabb or I should use his proper rank Commander Rabb is still practicing law in the Judge Advocate General's office."

"That can't be right." Jarod sat back in shock

"I'm afraid that it is."

Jarod looked decidedly green "If you're not lying to me, and Rabb is still a lawyer, that means he was never under investigation."

"That's right."

Jarod turned even greener "That means that the insurance man's testimony wasn't a lie."

Jacob nodded and continued, "I also never ordered Powers to search the Fuentes home. He told me that he'd received information from a source and ordered the search himself."

"He lied about that?" Jarod Bixby leaned back into his chair "Oh my God, I convicted and sentenced to death an innocent man. I killed him." He said miserably

There was a knock on the door

"What is it!" General Bixby yelled

Harm and Mac entered the office, Jarod Bixby's eyes bugged out

"Did you hear?" Jacob asked tiredly and ashamedly

"Yes sir." Mac felt sorry for the man, both men whose consciences would be bothering them for a long time to come.

"Rabb?" Bixby asked recognizing the man

Harm snapped to attention "Commander Harmon Rabb sir."

"Oh God." Bixby leaned his head on the table "I killed an innocent man."

"No sir." Rabb told him letting the general off the hook "There was another postponement of the execution."

Bixby looked up; hope in his eyes "So we can still get him out?"

"Yes sir." Mac told him "But sir we will need a full statement from you."

"Of course." Bixby told them "Anything, that bastard Powers. I'll get him if it's the last thing that I do." He swore

Harriet entered setting up her steno machine and they began to take the statement.

A short time later they were flying back to Colorado Springs, Jacob hadn't said a word in three hours. It was beginning to worry the two JAG lawyers.

"Sir" Mac began gently "You couldn't have known."

Jacob shook his head staring out the window "I was his commanding officer, I should have known. I should have suspected something. But because I didn't an innocent man spent nearly ten years in prison. He was almost executed because I failed in my duty as his commanding officer. My daughter was right, I was stupid for ever getting involved with that woman. How much more have I been wrong about?", he asked them, "Jarod bought up Jake jr., I haven't thought of my son, not once, in nearly seven years, was I wrong there as well?" he asked Sarah, "Was it so wrong that the boy had wanted to follow his own dreams? How much of a goddamn fool have I been?" he asked miserably

Sarah stared at the General, what could she say? The General was obviously now questioning everything that he thought that he'd done right.

"I don't know sir." Sarah told him truthfully "Unfortuately I don't know your son, maybe you should find out what happened to him." Sarah looked to Harm to help her out.

Jacob nodded patting the colonel on the hand "You're right, thank you colonel."

Harm nodded, knowing that he didn't know what to say either, "Sir just like we told General Bixby we don't want this information to get out. Not until we find Major Powers." Harm told him "We are going to gather some more evidence and then we are going to nail him to a cross."

Jacob nodded, that was something that he was going to enjoy "Agreed Commander. Mean while I have to figure out what I'm going to say to Lt. Fuentes, so that he doesn't kill me. It would be a damn shame to get him released just to have to put him back for killing me." He joked bitterly, knowing that he was more than just half right on that assumption.

Jacob's mind snapped back into the present and listened to the briefing, it was important.

"You are going to planet 8PZ-109, your mission is to blow up a nursery." Kennedy informed his team.

"What?" Asked Link confused

Jacob spoke "There are a lot of Gao'uld larvae on this planet. If they reach maturity thousands more will be taken as hosts." He told them, shocking them all "Our objective here is two fold, first to kill the queen who is breeding these larvae and second to destroy the 'tank' for lack of a better word, the tank where the larvae are kept."

"Yes" Kennedy told them "We have reconnaissance of the planet, you will study it and make your plans accordingly. You will present it to me for approval. Questions?"

"How heavily guarded are these larvae?" Link asked

"Not very." Jacob/Selmak told him "But there are always Jaffa nearby, their exact numbers we don't know."

Gabriel shook his head, "How heavily guarded is this queen?" asked Gabriel deciding to just concentrate on the mission at hand. Besides, he had already promised Sam that he would try to forgive her father. Whether he could or not still remained to be seen, not reaching over the table to strangle the life out of him was, Gabriel thought, a good beginning.

"Heavily." Jacob admitted, "We have a picture." He said passing 8 by 10 photos to them "Her name is Eondra, she is new and she is breeding larvae like it's going out of style. She has to be stopped." Jacob told the group

Dropping the picture on the table Gabriel got to business "What are her habits, is she a morning person or a night person. Does she take walks or is she always indoors. In other words Jacob, when is she most vulnerable."

"She's never alone." Looking directly at him, Jacob began "She always has at least a half dozen Jaffa with her, she is very valuable to the system lords. She almost never comes outside preferring to stay in her pyramid and all it's creature comforts. However every few days she does go to the 'tanks' to check on her offspring, to make sure that they are being well cared for. The 'tank' is located out in the open."

"What is the surrounding area like?" Samuel asked, "Is it an open field?"

Jacob pulled out a map of the area and began to point it out to the team, "Yes, there is nothing around in any direction for at least a hundred yards. It seems that the Jaffa like to keep the area clear of trees or shrubbery to be able to completely cover the area."

"Are there any high areas around, really tall trees, perhaps a hill top that overlooks this place?" Asked Sam standing to look at the map spread on the table.

"Yes about a mile to the west there are some rather large hills that overlook the whole valley." Jacob pointed out the area on the map

"Good" Samuel looked at Gabriel "If this hill is as high as the General says I can take her no problem with a high-powered rifle."

Gabriel nodded in agreement "Yeah, but still we'd have to be near enough to make sure that she's dead." Thinking he sat back "If we were able to camo ourselves to look like the surrounding area where we could take everyone from any direction they come. We could be on hand to make sure."

"So Sammy takes the shot and knocks her down, we rush in and zat her three times and get out." Annie nodded it was dangerous and bold. What else is new?

Gabriel nodded biting on his lower lip "Yeah, but Sammy you'd have to continue to take out as many of the Jaffa as you can." He pointed out "We can't risk them being able to carry her off to a sarcophagus and revive her. So, you have to concentrate on the guards that are nearest to her. Annie you will be cammoed by the tank, hopefully right by the queen or not to far from her. Sam drops her then takes out the nearest guards. Link and I pop up from our positions and start taking down the others. Annie moves by the queen and zats her three times and books while we cover. We blow the tank, a big enough bang to take out any remaining guards. Sammy covers while we fall back. Then we all haul ass to the Stargate and head home."

Sammy sighed, "Well it sounds like a plan to me, I suppose."

Link didn't look pleased "Why Annie, I could do it. Besides she's a better shot than me, she'd be better at taking down the loose Jaffa."

"Don't think I'm up to it." Asked Annie angrily

"I know you can do it Annie." Link held up a hand "It's just it seems that it's either you or Gabe that's always taking the risks."

Gabriel shook his head "We all take the risks, I want Annie to take the queen because we don't know what this queen is capable of. If she has powers like that of Hathor, all she'd have to do is breathe on you and you'd be done for. Annie won't be susceptible to that kind of attack." He pointed out reasonably. Link still didn't like it but he shut up and sat back.

Kennedy looks at the general "Will that be satisfactory General?"

Jacob stared at Gabriel; his plan was simple in design yet almost foolproof, if they could get through the gate. "How do you get past the guards at the gate. You won't be able to rush through the gate and shoot anymore. They are on to that now, they have orders that if the gate activates, then weapons go up and anyone who doesn't look like a Jaffa or a Goa'uld gets shot."

Gabriel smiled evilly "Then I guess that it's time for them to meet Porky."

The rest of SG 13 smiled as well.

Daniel and Jack were waiting by the armory when SG 13 finally showed up to check out their weapons. They'd heard that SG 13 had just gotten a new mission, and the odds of survival were not that optimistic, to say the least. Siler had run a simulation using all the known facts, the chances of success were 15 percent, the chances of survival was perhaps half that, and half of that number again just to get through the gate. Janet had already been called back and ordered to remain on standby, and that was just to go through the gate. That meant that SG 13 could be coming back at anytime if they made it through the gate at all. Sam was already hard at work trying to get the dialing sequence to move a little faster so that it would give the team that much more time to get through. Jack had also volunteered SG 1 to go in with SG 13; General Hammond turned them down immediately. It was just too dangerous, and in his opinion not worth taking the chance.

Gabriel smiled at his friends as they approached the armory "Hey guys what are you doing up so late?"

"Our dinner was interrupted when we got the call that you were going out already." Jack told the group

"Yeah, gotta get back on that saddle." Gabriel quipped, "Hey Lt Drake got the stuff we asked for?"

"Yeah" the armorer said glumly also aware of the odds of SG 13 coming back in one piece "Everything is ready. I got that rifle that you wanted Sam."

"Aw" Sam smiled "What did you get me for my birthday?" he asked him.

The armorer cracked a smile and pulled out the largest rifle that Daniel had ever seen.

"This is the top of the line, she's a fifty caliber and will slice through Goa'uld armor like a hot knife through butter. Or I should say that it will go through the armor through the man out the other side of the armor, through a tree and half way through a mountain. That thing is like a howitzer"

"Oh, now that is what I call a thing of beauty." Sam said taking the rifle caressing it as if it was a favorite child

"How's the weight?" Gabriel asked looking at the huge rifle

Sam shrugged "Not too bad, it is a little on the heavy side. But I want to make sure that anything I hit is never going to get up again." He told the group seriously

"The scope is also infra red, night vision and polarized so even if the lense is hit directly with sunlight she won't reflect the light. She is also fitted with a suppression silencer so you won't send up any flashes when you pull the trigger. She will also hit dead on up to three miles."

Sammy was in love "Now that is what I call a gun."

"That's what I call a tank." Jack was awed at the sight of the weapon

"What's the recoil like?" Gabriel asked

The amorer shrugged his shoulders, "Surprisingly not to bad, just make sure that you keep her nice and snug in your shoulder or she'll break your collarbone." The armorer warned

As the group finished collecting all their equipment and packed it away, Gabriel asked

"You got Porky ready?'

The armorer handed over a large paper bag and remote to Gabriel "She's just like you asked for."

"Good." Turning to the others, he nodded "Let's get it done." He announced and made his way to the gate room.

Jack and Daniel went into the control room and went to the other half of SG 1.

"Carter how did it go?" Jack asked sure that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference, but he could not deny her the chance to at least try.

Sam sighed and shook her head "I got it down by five point three seconds, it won't make that much of a difference." She admitted sadly

"Do we still have telemetry on the MALP?" General Hammond asked still extremely nervous for his people.

"Yes sir." Sgt Siler shrugged "I don't know why they just didn't destroy it when it first came through."

Stupid oversight of an over confident enemy George knew "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth son."

SG 13 entered the gate room, immediately they saw that on one wall a giant monitor had been set up.

"What's with the new T.V. General?" Gabriel asked staring at the large screen.

"Show them Sgt."

The giant monitor lit up and Gabriel saw a bunch of Jaffa standing guarding the gate on the other side.

"How many Sgt.?" Hammond asked immediately not liking what he saw one bit

Siler looked at the general "Ten sir, all facing the gate." He said nervously, Siler shook his head. No one, not even SG 13 deserved this, this was suicide.

Link chuckled "I dream of Goa'uld." He joked to the others

"Yeah and it looks like a re-run. Let's shake things up a bit." Annie smiled

"Dial it up Sgt." Gabriel asked

The gate began to spin locking chevrons, the blue stream of energy shot past them. On the screen, they could see that the Jaffa had all activated their weapons and were just waiting for someone to step out. Sam turned to her father "Dad you have to call this mission off, look at them they are waiting for them." She whispered afraid of what she saw.

Jacob Carter shook his head "This is too important Sam for more than one reason. They have to get through, they have to succeed."

Gabriel held the bag open "Annie would you do the honors please."

Annie reached into the bag and to everyone's surprise pulled out a stuffed toy and made her way to the gate.

"That's Porky?" Jack asked looking at the stuffed Porky Pig doll.

Annie tossed the toy through the stream and turned to watch the screen. A few moments later, the toy appeared on the other side startling the assembled Jaffa.

"Whatever that was supposed to do, it didn't work." General Hammond announced

One of the Jaffa approached the stuffed toy and poked at it. The leader of the group demanded it bought to him. Taking it, he looked it over and shrugged to the other men while turning it each way. The Jaffa gathered closer to all better a good look.

"Ah General" Gabriel chided pulling out the remote and pressing a button "Never criticize the cook until you've tasted the cuisine."

Suddenly the sensitive mikes on the MALP picked up a voice.

"Tha th.. th...that's all folks."

The screen went completely white and the sound of the explosion was loud through the speakers. Debris began to fall and smoke began to pour out of the doll.

"GO!" Gabriel yelled as he ran up the ramp the others hot on his heels.

SG 13 poured out the other side of the gate and immediately took up defensive postures.

"Clear." Annie called out

"Clear" Linked also called out from his position

"Clear" Sammy made it unanimous

"Okay" Gabriel announced as he zatted the down guards then headed to the MALP calling over his shoulder

"Link set up the mines, Annie you and Sam cover."

"Right" Annie took up a new position while Link set to work digging holes and burying mines

Gabriel turned to the MALP and put in his ear piece

"Mother Goose come in, this is Papa Bear."

"We read you Papa Bear, nice surprise you gave the big bad Wolf." Hammond smiled, admiring SG 13's resourcefulness.

Gabriel smiled on the screen "I thought so, just wait until they meet Barney." He joked turning his head, he called to Link "How long?"

"Give me ten."

Gabriel nodded "We move out in ten minutes Mother Goose, shut down the gate and we'll send MALP back through."

"How long to accomplish your mission?"

"No idea sir." Gabriel admitted, "That sort of depends on how cooperative Goldilocks is." Checking his explosive pack, he saw the timer ticking away "In any event we will be back in two weeks latest, before our packs go off."

"All set." Link announced to the others gathering his equipment

Gabriel nodded "Mother Goose we are all set, do we have a go?"

Hammond looked at Kennedy who picked up the mike "You have a go Papa Bear, good hunting."

Gabriel bent his head and mumbled something in a foreign language, not Japanese.

"Okay kill the gate and we will send back the MALP and were outta here." He announced

The MALP screen went dead two minutes later, the gate opened up and the MALP came back through. Jack turned to Daniel their linguist and asked what Gabriel had said.

Daniel was still staring at the blank screen "Ah... It's an ancient Egyptian proverb it means, 'May God stand between us and harm in the dark places we must walk alone.'"

General Hammond turned to Janet Fraiser "Doctor you can stand down now, the first part at least is over for now." He said walking away heading back towards his office, he needed a stiff drink.

Jacob turned to Sam while everyone else was distracted "Sam, I need to talk to you. I need to talk to someone or I'll burst."

Surprised Sam turned to her father "Why don't we go to my office and have some coffee?"

"Sounds good."

Sam stared at her father; she'd never seen him this nervous before "Just give me a second to tell Daniel."

Sam went over to where Daniel was talking to one of the civilian techs who was showing him some broken pottery shards.

"Daniel" Sam got his attention and moved to one side with him "My father needs to talk with me about something important."

"You want me to come?" he asked immediately seeing the worry in her face

"No" She shook her head "We're just going to go to my office and have some coffee. You go on home, I'll meet you there."

Daniel shook his head "Naw that's okay, SG 11 just came back with some really interesting pottery from T2K 132. I'll work on that, I'll be in the commissary, you just come on by when you're ready, I'll be ready to listen if you need to talk." He promised her

Sam smiled gratefully "Okay, thank you Daniel." Moving away, she motioned to her father and they left the room

Chapter 12: Interludes III

Sam sat shifting while she waited for the coffee to brew; looking at her father; she saw that he looked worried. Immediately Sam began to worry, she thought that the dinner they had months ago had gone well. But what if her father after thinking about it didn't like the idea of her seeing Daniel. Sam knew that her father liked him, liked him a lot, but there was still that danger that they were on the same team. Or the consequences of what might happen if anyone were to discover their relationship. Although Daniel was a civilian, they were breaking regulations about team members becoming involved. Daniel could lose his position in SG 1 even the SGC as a whole. She could be bought up on charges, since she was military and a Major, that meant that she should know better. Another thing that could have her father thinking was perhaps what might happen out there, to one or both of them. Well Daniel and she had discussed it several times in depth. If anyone found out about their relationship, then they'd face the consequences together. If Sam was drummed out of the military, then so be it, too many times in the past Sam had put her personal life on hold for her career. Well not anymore, not with Daniel, hell, she was smart; she could always get a job with a university and teach like her brother. Sure, she wouldn't be as happy with her career, but she would have Daniel. Same thing if it went in the other direction, enough time had passed since Daniel had made his theories public, he could easily get a job now. The most important thing was that they would face it together.

Sam poured out two cups of coffee and handed one to her father.

"I spoke to JAG." He began

Sam instantly sighed with relief, it wasn't about her and Daniel

"What?" her father looked worried

Sam shook her head relieved "When you first asked to speak to me, I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts about me and Daniel." She admitted to him "You know the whole we are on the same team thing."

Jacob waved that concern aside "I know that the two of you are smart enough to know the consequences of your actions. Hell knowing you two, you probably made a list of pros and cons."

Sam sputtered her coffee

Jacob looked amused "You didn't?"

"Twice" Sam admitted wiping her mouth blushing that her father knew her so well

"And?"

"We opted for love." She shrugged "Whatever happens we face it together."

"Good" Jacob smiled finally and patted her knee "No, what I wanted to tell you was that I spoke to Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie."

"And?" Sam asked nervously

Jacob bent his head ashamedly "You were right, it seems that his trial was tampered with."

"General Bixby?" Sam sat down hard on her bench, she never liked Bixby. But Sam knew that her father had.

Jacob nodded "Yes, although it seems that he was tricked into helping. He was shown evidence that Commander then Lt Rabb was paying off witnesses to try and influence the case. All of my statements about what I thought were missing, instead there was a report saying that I thought Gabriel killed her out of jealousy and that I had ordered the search of his home."

"And you didn't." Sam asked surprised, it was what Gabriel believed, it was one of the reasons he hated Jacob so much.

"No" Standing up Jacob grabbed some creamers off the counter sitting down he explained to her "There was a Major Powers on the base, he was in charge of NIS and the legal department. The former head of the NIS was transferred and Powers took over until a replacement from the Navy arrived. He ordered the search, he told Bixby that I ordered it; he told me that he had information and had already searched. He told Bixby about Rabb being under suspicion of witness tampering. Being in charge of NIS gave him the opportunity to fake those reports. Powers was the one who recommended that I should distance myself from the trial, he convinced Bixby to back him up on that, and I agreed."

"Which kept you from hearing the tainted testimony." Sam saw where this was heading

Jacob nodded sipping his coffee "Yes, some other reports about Amanda's erratic behavior disappeared as well. Like threats made against Daisy's life."

"So Gabriel is innocent." Sam smiled happy, then immediately frowned "But why did you send him on this suicide mission." She asked angrily "You don't send an innocent man on a suicide mission. Dad..."

"Sam" Jacob held up a hand to explain, "It's going to take a lot more evidence to go get him off. Commander Rabb says that he needs more evidence for a re-trial; he's only going to get one shot at it. He wants to make sure that he's fully loaded with all the facts and have the evidence to back it up. Then Gabriel can be cleared."

"He doesn't have enough already?" Sam asked incredulously

"He has my statement, and Bixby's statement that is enough to get Gabriel a retrial. However, not enough to get him off unless he's lucky, if he gets lucky then he will still have this hanging over his head forever. Rabb wants to make sure that there is no question that Gabriel is innocent, get him an honorable discharge and the entire incident removed from his service record. For that he needs more evidence, and he needs Powers."

"So what's the problem?"

"It seems that Powers resigned his commission about a year after the trial and fell off the face of the planet." Jacob explained "Rabb has people looking for him now. It's just a matter of time now, until then Gabriel has to go along on the missions."

Sam didn't like it, in fact, she hated the very idea, but they had to put their trust in Commander Rabb. She only hoped that the man came through for them and soon. Looking at her father, she saw that he was still miserable.

Sam put a hand on her father's shoulder "What's wrong dad, this is good news."

"Oh yeah." Jacob laughed putting down his coffee and looked at his daughter. Shame and fear written in his eyes. "What is Gabriel going to do when he finds out that the man who helped put him in prison for almost ten years made a mistake." He asked "You've never seen Gabriel Fuentes when he is enraged." The general shivered "That time with me it took 10 MP's to take him down half of them wound up in the infirmary. We had to lock him in a cell for a week until he calmed down. Now what am I supposed to do Sam, just go up to him and say, 'Gee Gabriel, I guess I made a mistake, sorry for stealing ten years of your life from you.' What am I going to tell Daisy, Jesus Christ what am I going to tell Josie? I helped take her father away, made her believe that her father murdered her mother." Jacob put his head into his hands miserably "It might be less painful to put a bullet in my own head." He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Sam came to her father and put her arms around him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry is a good beginning." She told him "I'll be here to help you dad, I'll talk to Gabriel." She promised hoping that Gabriel would listen. Sam had seen with her own eyes Gabriel take out five martial arts experts, while still recovering from an injury that would have left other men crippled for life. An enraged Gabriel was something that she never wanted to see.

"He can't know about any of this." He warned her "If he finds out, then this is going to be all that he thinks about. Wondering what Rabb is doing, how his case is coming. This could get him killed out in the field, and I can't have that on my conscience."

Sam agreed with that "Okay dad, we'll wait, I'll talk it over with Daniel."

Confused Jacob stared at her "Daniel, how can he help?" he asked skeptically

"Awhile back, Daniel and Gabriel went through this blood ceremony." She explained "According to Gabriel's beliefs that makes Daniel his blood brother and clansman. Besides they are good friends, Daniel and I can break it to him when the time comes. He will listen to Daniel." She certainly hoped, or they would have to forever make sure that Gabriel never came near Jacob Carter ever again. Sam stared at her father, they would get through this.

"Don't worry dad, everything is going to work out just fine." Sam told him positively

Jacob shook his head "There is another thing." He began

Sam sat down wondering what else was bothering him

"I spoke to Jarod Bixby about some other things."

"Really?" Sam wondered what else they had talked about

Jacob nodded "Yeah, it's just while we were talking he asked me about my children."

Sam was confused, "So?"

Miserably Jacob continued "I told him about Mark, and then I told him about you. How everything was wonderful, he then asked me about Jake."

Sam stiffened "What about him?" she asked angrily

Jacob stared at his daughter; obviously, she was still holding grudges as well.

"It made me realize that I haven't thought about him once, not once in almost ten years."

"Good" Sam said bitterly "There's no reason to think about him."

"He's your brother, Sam." Jacob reminded her

Sam shook her head violently, "He was a drug-using, gang banger. How many times did you have to go down to the police station to bail him out of his troubles." She demanded of him "He's probably in prison now himself."

Jacob nodded sadly knowing that it was probably the case, "I just can't help remembering the sweet boy he was. You don't know the whole story Sam; you don't know some of the things that I did to him. I took his dreams and I flushed them down a toilet. The things that I called him." Jacob shook his head ashamed "After your mother died, I really went after him, then I threw him out. Threw out my own son." He said bitterly ashamed for his actions.

Sam shook her head, she hadn't thought of her older brother in years either. She had hated him so much for what he put her parents through.

"What are you talking about dad? Jake left, on his own right after he graduated high school, well barely."

Jacob shook his head "You were away a lot those last few months, going out and looking over colleges. Jake got into another fight with some guys; the police took him again and locked him up. I went down to the station to get him out, I was so mad, so crazy. Your mother was dead less than a year, you and I were fighting, and Mark was in college and pissed at me as well. It turned out that Jake had been attacked by those other boys and had only defended himself, but that didn't matter to me. When we got home, I had him pack his things and get out of the house. I didn't want to deal with him anymore. When you came back you just assumed that he'd left, and I let you believe that."

Sam shook her head in disgust "Dad, you did what you had to do. I remember what it was like for you back then, dealing with Mark and me was bad enough. What Jake was doing was killing you, it definitely killed mom." She said angrily

Jacob looked at his daughter "NO! What happened to your mother was an accident, a drunk driver killed your mother, not Jake."

Angrily Sam slammed her fist on the table "She wouldn't have been out there if she hadn't gone to bail him out of his latest jam. I don't want to talk about this anymore dad. Jake is a dead issue with me." She told him eyes blazing in anger

"Okay" Jacob relented, but in his heart he knew that he had to find out what happened to his son.

1600 Pennsylvania Ave.  
Washington D.C.

"Please be reasonable Mr. President!" Leo pleaded with Bartlett

Leo had hoped that with time the president would forget his wish to go through the Stargate and go to Abydos. In fact, he was so sure of it that he never bought up the subject of it again to the president. Leo was happy as well that since that first conversation Bartlett had never bought it up again. That is until this week, when the president had asked how the arrangements were proceeding then handed him a list of names.

"What's this Mr. President?"

Bartlett smiled with unconcealed glee "This is a list of people that I want to come with me through the Gate."

This had started the argument again, Leo trying to explain the facts to the president. About national security worries, about the possible dangers of disease, not to mention the worries of trying to protect him off world. All of which Bartlett had laid to rest with the statement

"That's why I gave you eight months to plan it."

Which led to Leo's plea of "Please be reasonable Mr. President."

"Be reasonable with what." Bartlett demanded "Come to me with some real problems and we'll discuss it. Don't come at me with vague worries."

Leo took the challenge "Okay Mr. President, just give me five minutes to get the others in here."

"Go ahead." Bartlett challenged him, as the door closed; he knew that he had Leo beat on this one. Bartlett had already gone through each possible scenario and had concluded its answer.

Leo McGarry rushed into the administration area "Toby, Josh, Sam, C.J., I need you all right now." He announced, "Drop whatever you are doing and get here now."

The top staff gathered around Leo suddenly worried about what was happening.

"He's talking about it again." Leo told them

"That Egypt thing again." Josh said in code

"Yeah, now we are going into the Oval office and we are going to talk him out of this right now."

The group nodded and headed off to do battle with their boss; there was no way that he was going to another planet.

"Enter" Bartlett announced at their knock, he watched as the group entered. Getting up Bartlett went to the sitting area of the office where the entire group could sit and face each other.

"Okay let's begin." He told them

C.J. jumped in first "The media would have a field day if the President of the United States just disappeared for two weeks." The others nodded, good one C.J.

Bartlett nodded and simply pointed out, "First of all it wouldn't be for two whole weeks, I could simply step back through the gate and hold a press conference saying that I am visiting some bases in the area and that Cheyenne Mountain caught my interest. Next."

"National emergency." Josh threw in "What if something went wrong, Iraq started bombing Israel or something."

"That is not likely to happen." Bartlett told him "But if it did, Leo do you remember my fishing trip last year?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"How long did it take me to get to a military base, in case of emergency back then?"

"Six hours." Leo said begrudgingly

"Six hours." The president agreed, "I would be seconds away from a fully functional military base on Abydos. Next."

Leo smiled at the president, he had him on this one "Your personal security. You could not travel there without the secret service, and how do we control them?"

Bartlett nodded, that had been worry number 47 on his list "We leave them behind obviously. We will take SG 1, 2, 3, and 8 and 9. They will provide more than adequate security for me. Moreover, they will be better armed than the secret service anyway.

"Why those teams sir." Josh asked

"They are the ones most experienced with combat off world. Anything else?" he asked settling in his chair just getting started

"You already thought this through, didn't you Mr. President." Toby Ziegler put in

President Bartlett leaned back in his chair and smiled at the group "I have indeed Toby, in fact I came up with three hundred and seventy two reasons not to go. I answered each and every one of them."

The group sighed dejectedly; they knew that the president wasn't joking. This is the type of thing that he would do to kill an afternoon.

Leo pulled out the list that the president gave to him earlier "No way sir, I am not going." He protested

"Yes you are Leo, I'll need you there. All of you, this is not only a vacation, but also opening new relations with a foreign government. I'll need you and Josh there, Sam and Toby to write some speeches that I intend to give. C.J. I want some sort of gift to present to the Abydonian people; you will get together with Doctor Jackson at the SGC and find out what they need. Leo I need you and Josh to find out if we can aid these people in anyway, like books, educational materials that sort of thing. Since we can't exactly supply them with workers, they can educate themselves and improve their lives. After all, they are humans their ancestors came from this planet. Finally some medal presentations to give to deserving personnel, like Daniel Jackson for one."

"What medal do you want to give him?" Asked Josh making notes of the things he would need

"The Presidential medal of freedom." Bartlett said evenly

"Sir! That is the highest award that we can possibly give a civilian, only a handful have ever been given out." Sam protested, "What has he done to merit it?"

Josiah Bartlett shook his head "What hasn't he done is the better question Sam." Reaching for a folder that he'd compiled earlier, he put on his reading glasses and began.

"To just name a few, Dr. Jackson is the man who opened the gate in the first place and opened our world to the stars. A few years ago when Senator Kinsey tried to shut down the project, Dr. Jackson warned him that there was an invasion fleet of Goa'uld ships heading to earth under the command of the false god Apophis. He was ignored; he and the rest of SG 1 disobeyed orders and went to the coordinates that Dr. Jackson had discovered. Found that he was indeed correct, he and SG 1 saved this planet from invasion. He very nearly died doing it as well. Now SG 1 was decorated for it, with the exceptions of Dr. Jackson and Teal'c because they were not military."

"But sir..." Josh began

Bartlett cut him off staring at the group amazed "Have any of you read any of the reports at all?" he asked seriously, weren't any of them worried at all about the threat that was out there.

They shook their heads; they had enough to worry about what was happening on earth to worry about space.

"Then let me give you a little history lesson about this man." Bartlett told them "If you still agree, I will not give him that medal. First, when he was seven years old, he watched his parents die when a cover stone fell on them when they were preparing an exhibition in New York they were archeologists as well. His own grandfather another archeologist didn't want to raise the boy so he was put into foster care. Some of those families did the most horrible things imaginable to him. At sixteen he entered college had his masters by nineteen, PhD or his first one of three at any rate by twenty-one. By twenty-eight he was rejected by the scientific community for his beliefs in aliens coming to earth. At twenty-eight he solved the puzzle of the Stargate which had puzzled our best scientists since 1930; he did it in two weeks. He went on the original Abydos mission and was killed saving Colonel Jack O'Neill's life." The group looked up startled at that Bartlett nodded and continued "Yes I said killed. He died, if it hadn't been for Ra's sarcophagus he would still be dead. He helped free an entire planet from slavery, who by the way were all humans that were taken from this planet thousands of years ago. He helped to kill Ra before he could send through a bomb to earth that would have destroyed all of Colorado. While doing, all of this he fell in love with a local woman named Sha're and at the end of the mission decided to marry her and stay on Abydos forever. He lived on their planet for over a year, he was accepted there and loved, as he never was on his home planet by his own country. Colonel O'Neill described the scene when Daniel Jackson left Abydos to come back to earth." Opening the file he continued "And I quote 'I don't know exactly all that Dr. Jackson has done for these people in the year he's been there. But when he left it seemed that the people there wanted him to stay with them, they surrounded him and hugged him, most of the women crying as if they were losing their favorite son, the older men as well and the young ones felt like they were losing a brother. Those who couldn't get near enough just reached out and touched him to show their love for him. I have never seen such a display of love for one man in my entire life. I almost decided to leave him there when Jackson ordered HIS people to close and seal the Stargate after him, that nothing good could ever come through it. One of the boys there shook his head crying and said 'but you came through Daniel.'" Closing the file he looked at them, "Daniel Jackson would still in all likelihood be there with his wife and his people raising his own children except for a mistake WE made. We here on earth opened the stargate back to Abydos because of an attack by Apophis, when WE returned to Abydos, our enemy was alerted to this and went there as well. Daniel Jackson showed us that the Stargate went to other destinations, but because we opened the gate Apophis knew where we were, they took Dr. Jackson's wife and brother in-law, killed many of his friends, WE then had the audacity of instead of letting him grieve for his loss, we ordered him back to earth so that he could help US, he came even though he is a civilian and technically we didn't have the right to order him to do it, Colonel O'Neill was ordered to use force if necessary to bring him back. We promised to do what we could do to recover his wife AS MISSIONS ALLOWED, and he could have accepted that, allowed the military to go after them. Most scientists probably would have, instead he went with them. He arrived just in time to find out that they were both possessed by a Goa'uld. That in fact his wife was chosen to be the wife of Apophis himself. Do you know what happens to a person who is taken as a host?" Again they shook their heads, but at least had the decency to look sadden for what they put a man through, even if they hadn't personally given the orders. Picking up another file Bartlett read "This is a report from Major Doctor Janet Fraiser CMO of the SGC, 'Once an individual is taken as a host for a Goa'uld, that person for all intents and purposes ceases to exist. The Goa'uld takes over the body completely; the true horror of this is that the host is forced to watch the atrocities that the Goa'uld inflicts on others while unable to stop it. It can force that person to kill his entire family and the host can do nothing because that person is a prisoner in their own mind, helpless and alone. In the case of Doctor Jackson's wife Sha're, while the Goa'uld Ammounet willing has intercourse with her mate Apophis, the host Sha're is in fact being raped every single time." Closing that file he threw it on the desk "There you have it", he told them "Imagine the person you love being raped over and over again helpless to stop it. What did we do?" Shaking his head at his people, he told them "Did you know that when he first returned that it was taken under serious consideration to have him jailed for staying behind on Abydos? We didn't instead, we offered him a job translating artifacts, we basically told him 'translate these objects and forget about your wife, we will get her back if we can'. Instead he joined SG 1 to try and get her back, a civilian professor joining a Special Forces team, never having fired a gun or in fact probably ever having handled one." Picking up another file he read "From Major Samantha Carter 2IC of SG1 she wrote this after a Colonel Maybourne tried to have Daniel Jackson kicked off SG1 and out of the SGC and I quote 'When Dr. Jackson first joined SG1 I took it for granted that we as a team would have to protect him, I accepted this responsibility reluctantly. However he never makes it easy for us, he still insists on approaching every alien we meet open handed and with kind words and has a sense of trust of people that I have never encountered before. At first this infuriated the Colonel and myself, it seemed that the man had no sense of self preservation, but now we understand that Daniel Jackson even after all he's been through still believes in kindness and mercy, that people are deep down decent just because he is, even though he has been slapped in the face several times by reality. After I learned this I sought to protect that precious quality, we all did, he is the glue, which holds SG1 together. He reminds us about what it is to be human, he is our conscience he keeps us sane in this madness, and Daniel Jackson ensures that we in fighting this war do not ultimately lose our humanity. When I first met Daniel Jackson he refused to carry a gun and had never contemplated using one especially on another living being. Now three years later he still has that innocence, but he handles firearms better and is probably a better shot than many of the military personnel on this base. I've watched him take lives to save ours, I've watched him being beaten and tortured to within an inch of his life. I've stayed awake at nights in the infirmary watching over him, wondering if he was going to live through the night, and little by little, I see that innocence leave his eyes. I wonder how much longer it will be before he loses it completely, I wonder how much pain both physical and mental one man can stand before he gives in to reality. So far he hasn't, he still approaches those we meet with open arms, any lesser man would have caved in long ago. I remember yelling at him once after his third or fourth brush with death that he can't change the world with his force of will alone. He looked at me and said that he wasn't trying to change the world, but that he would not let the world change him either, his strength and will, continue to leave me in awe of this gentle scientist. Still it sickens me to know that I have helped in the process of changing him into more of a soldier, because we still need that innocence. I will tell the board this, if Daniel Jackson is removed from SG 1 and the SGC, it will have lost one of its greatest assets. The SGC cannot be just about defeating the enemy; it has to also be about making alliances, forging new friendships with the peoples we meet out there. This is Doctor Jackson's greatest contribution, his bravery when facing the unknown empty handed when everyone else automatically reaches for a weapon. He has saved our lives with words more times than I can remember." Closing the file Bartlett continues "For the next three years he spent working at the SGC, not only as archeologist/anthropologist/linguist for SG 1 but head archeologist for the entire base. Every team brings him their findings and he must work to uncover their meanings, while still doing his own missions and his own work while searching for his wife." Picking up another file he again read "Doctor Janet Fraiser and I quote 'Doctor Daniel Jackson is the most infuriating man that I have ever met. The man is undoubtedly a genius he has three PhD's and he speaks 23 languages and God only knows how many dialects, the man also has the ability to begin to understand a language that he's never heard within hours, but apparently in none of those languages or dialects does he understand the meaning of words like, stop, rest, or eat. It doesn't help that every SG team here brings him whatever they can't understand, because they know that Daniel Jackson does know or if he doesn't will not stop until he does. The man lives on a diet of coffee; candy bars and about eight hours sleep a week. Daniel Jackson is obsessed with finding all that he can about the Goa'uld; he is single-handedly creating the world's first English to goa'uld dictionary. He has a thirst of knowledge that is unparalleled in my experience. Still he is in my infirmary much too often, in the three years that I have known him he has managed to get himself tortured on several occasions, raped by a female Goa'uld, put into an institution by us, his so called family, when he was infected by a device which caused symptoms that resembled schizophrenia, was killed or near death several more times. Still the man doesn't stop, he will not give up his search for his wife, I know now that he will never stop unless some one stops him. I've finally had to get the general to order him off the base and on vacation; the general actually put a padlock on his office door so he couldn't get back in. The general also gave standing orders to all personnel that for the next three weeks no one on base is to give anything to Dr. Jackson to translate. I have gotten Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG 1 to baby-sit him and make sure that he gets some proper nourishment and get some rest, now if I could only order his mind to stop giving him those god awful nightmares when he wakes up screaming after about an hours sleep, I could get some sleep myself." Putting the file down he looked at the others "Nightmares people, nightmares that we helped give him, and yet this man has managed to save this planet on no less than three occasions. Helped to broker a treaty with the Tok'ra in our fight against the Goa'uld, he helped with our treaty with the system lords. He found his wife only to have her killed by another member of SG 1. What would you do to the man that killed your spouse?" He asked the others looking at them, picking up another file "This is the report filed by Teal'c who was first prime to the god Apophis and betrayed him and joined SG1 "I Teal'c am responsible for taking the wife and brother of Daniel Jackson. I am responsible for choosing the wife of Daniel Jackson for Apophis, yet Daniel Jackson has forgiven me. When we found a world with a device that was capable of removing and destroying a Goa'uld from the host, I was trapped inside with no way to leave unless the device was destroyed. I volunteered to wait until he found his wife and to bring her back to remove the Goa'uld from her. I felt this was to be my penance, that this would be my punishment for taking her from Daniel Jackson. I would have waited there the rest of my life if need be, to atone for the crime that I committed against a man who despite everything calls me his friend. Instead, Daniel Jackson himself destroyed the device to allow me to leave and rejoin SG1, even though he knew that it meant destroying the very means of saving the life of his wife. Now it is I Teal'c who has killed his wife. I did this only to save Daniel Jackson's life, the Goa'uld Ammounet would have killed him. This I could not allow to happen, so I killed the wife of my friend. By all rights and by the laws that I was raised with, I have forfeited my life to this man, I would allow him to kill me so that he could obtain his revenge. Instead, Daniel Jackson has again forgiven me; in fact, Daniel Jackson has thanked me for releasing his wife from pain. I do not understand this man, on Chulak, Daniel Jackson would be considered a priest and man of learning, a great teacher. It is not expected of them to be courageous in the face of the enemy that is a job left to warriors. Yet I do not understand how one man can endure what he has and still be so full of honor, courage and forgiveness, I have seen mighty warriors crumple to dust in lesser circumstances. The Goa'uld believe that the Tauri are weak and that they are insignificant and to look at Daniel Jackson, one would think that they would be right. Alas, I know different, I have seen with my own eyes the courage of this one Tauri man, who lives honorably. If there are more men like this then I know that the Goa'uld shall be defeated.'" Bartlett stared at his people picking up another file "Daniel Jackson's report 'My wife Sha're is dead, my friend Teal'c has killed her. My search is over and now Sha're can rest in peace. Now I have to keep an eye on my friend to make sure that he understands that I forgive him.' He forgave the man that killed his wife, could you?" He asked them all dropping the file on the table with the rest "All of this he did in service to his country." Looking at the faces around him, he nodded "Would you like me to continue that was just the first three years?" He asked reaching for another file.

Josh swallowed hard not wanting to hear anymore "No sir, I think that pretty much covers it."

"Good, now I also want some sort of award for Teal'c the Jaffa." He saw Sam about to protest and held up a hand "Would you like me to go through his story as well, or will you just take my word for it."

Sam shut up immediately. He never realized what it was these people were actually doing, how much they were giving to their country's and their world's survival. Sam promised himself that after this meeting was over he was going to look over some of those stargate reports himself.

Leo looked at the paper "You want Charlie and Donna to go as well? They aren't cleared for this Mr. President."

"Well get them cleared." Josiah Bartlett ordered "You will need Donna to keep everything shipshape, and I will need Charlie to keep me shipshape."

"Will they want to go?" Asked Josh, knowing that he wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to go.

Pressing a button a door opened almost immediately, a young handsome black man entered.

"You need something Mr. President?" he asked brightly

"Yes Charlie, get Donna Moss and bring her here. I'll need to see the both of you."

"Yes sir." He said and left.

They waited a few minutes when the door opened again; a young blonde woman entered nervously wondering what was going on. The president had never summoned her; she relaxed slightly when she saw Josh in the room. It couldn't be that bad.

"Donna, Charlie come in and sit down I want to pose a hypothetical question to you."

When they took seats Bartlett leaned forward his eyes gleaming like a child's

"If there was a way for you both to go to another planet, outside this solar system to meet a group of people from that other world, would you go?"

Charlie Young thought for a moment, having been asked hypothetical questions by the president before.

"That would depend sir, I mean would it be safe?"

Bartlett waved it away "Completely, say that you knew for a fact that the aliens were friendly, in fact they looked just like you in everyway. Would you go?"

Donna smiled at the very idea "In a heartbeat Mr. President. Just to see another planet, I'd take the chance not even knowing if it was safe or not."

"Charlie?" the president asked

"Sure sir, that's something that every kid dreams about."

"That will be all." He told them and watched them leave, when the door closed "Get them cleared." He ordered "And get the ball rolling on this right away. My vacation is in less than three months, I don't want General Hammond to be caught with his guard down."

The others sighed as they stood up, Sam Seaborn actually looked happy at the prospect of going.

"Don't you even smile." Josh told him

"Why not, we are going to be ambassadors to another world." He said excitedly

Josh shook his head at his friend "Just make sure you bring enough suntan lotion." Josh warned, "I read that it's pretty bright out there."

General Hammond hung up the special red phone that connected to the white house. His face completely stunned at the very thought of the orders he was just given, and at the possibilities that it presented to the SGC. Reaching for another phone he waited.

"Get in touch with SG 1, and Doctor Frasier and have them in my office ASAP."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door "Come"

SG 1 and Janet Fraiser marched into his office and came to attention

SG 1 and Dr. Fraiser reporting as ordered sir." Jack saluted the general

"At ease" he told them returning the salute. "Sit down everyone."

Taking a deep breath, he began "I just got a phone call from Leo McGarry, the president's chief of staff. It seems that the president is a big fan of yours SG 1." He told them

Jack smiled at the very thought "Really sir? Famous at last."

Hammond smiled getting more and more excited about the possibilities this presented "Yes, I was just told that for the past two years he's read just about all your reports, and he is impressed with your work."

"Wow" Daniel shifted in his chair "That's ah...something."

"Yes Dr. Jackson." Hammond said dryly staring at the archeologist "Just in case you didn't know this the president is something of a history buff."

"So he wants to talk about history with us?" Jack asked, smiling he jerked a thumb at Daniel "No offense sir but we can send Danny to him no problem."

"Don't laugh Colonel that is exactly what the president wants." He told the group silencing them "Except that he doesn't want Doctor Jackson to come to him. Instead he is coming to Doctor Jackson and to the rest of you."

Daniel began to get nervous, eyeing the general warily "He wants to meet me?" he asked just to be sure that he had heard correctly

"Not only that Doctor Jackson, he was so impressed with your description about Abydos, about the people and the culture that he wants to see it for himself."

Sam was stunned "The President of the United States, wants to go to Abydos."

"Yes Major he does." The general told them "In fact he wants to spend his two week vacation there, with SG 1."

"With us?" Jack looked at the stunned faces of the others knowing that he was probably wearing a similar expression on his own face.

"Yes Colonel, he wants to talk about the Gate with Major Carter, he wants to talk to you and Teal'c about the Goa'uld. He especially wants to talk to Dr. Jackson about history and learn what really happened. Now this is slated to be in three months, Dr. Frasier you are going as well it is going to be your job to look after the president's and the first lady's and their daughter's health and that of his executive staff. Now people I don't have to tell you what this could mean when appropriations time about being responsible for the life of the president and his staff for two whole weeks was a daunting prospect.

"His secret service agents will remain topside. The president requested five SG teams to accompany him. Instead, I am pulling all of our teams to go to Abydos and ensure his safety. Colonel you and SG 1 are now on stand down until this is over. You have a lot of preparations to make, Dr. Jackson I suggest that you make an appearance on Abydos and prepare them for the president's visit. Anything you need, just ask for it and we will see what we can come up with. Dismissed."

It was a stunned group that left the general's office, no one said a word. They just continued to be stunned and went down to Daniel's and Sam's large office, closing the door behind them all of them took seats.

"The president wants to go to Abydos." Jack mumbled then looked at Daniel "Daniel what the hell did you write in your reports about that oversized sandbox." Jack demanded

Daniel flinched "You read it." He said "And my reports aren't the only ones he read, you heard the General he read all of our reports." He defended himself

"I am going to be responsible for the health of the president of the United States." Janet mumbled "Holy shit, I'm going to have pack the entire infirmary just in case." Her eyes bugged out.

"O'Neill, why is it that you do not want the President to go to Abydos. This could be a good thing for the SGC when he sees the work that we do." Teal'c asked staring around at the group confused by their hesitant reaction. On Chulak, it was a great honor to be visited by Apophis himself.

Jack put a hand on Teal'c's massive shoulder "Teal'c old friend, there is an old saying among the Tauri. Never let the bosses see what you are actually doing."

Teal'c looked confused, but then again that was nothing new.

"Okay people we have to get our butts in gear." Jack clapped his hands together "Janet you're going to get what ever you need ready, anything out of the ordinary just let me know and we'll get it. Danny you and Sam go to Abydos and prepare the natives for the president's arrival. You two are also going to get reports ready for the president about the gate and history angle of this. Teal'c and I will get with the other teams and prepare them. Anything else?" he asked his friends to help fill in the gaps.

"Well there is the matter of food." Janet told them "We have to find out everything about their health to plan the right menu's. That means that we are going to have to bring supplies with us, I can't imagine the president sitting around a campfire eating MRE's." she said chuckling at the prospect

Jack also laughed, "Maybe we should." He told them "Maybe we could get some edible food for a change, or at least something that doesn't taste like chicken."

Jack began to make a list of everything that they would need, and every thing that they had to get for this trip.

"Okay people let's get to work. Danny you and Sam get going to Abydos, we'll get started on the rest."

Daniel and Sam were dressed in desert gear waiting in the gate room while the stargate dialed the address. Sam looked at Daniel and suddenly saw that her lover was looking decidedly nervous.

"Hey Daniel, we're going to be just fine" she tried to reassure him "The president is going to love us. Well maybe not Jack but..."

Daniel smiled as she hoped he would "It's not that Sam, It's just been a long time since I've been back to Abydos and so much has happened since then."

"You mean us." Sam suddenly stared at the floor; he's embarrassed of me. She thought

"Stop that." Daniel told her seeing the look in her eyes "I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of us." He told her

"Damn the man for being able to read me like a book." Sam thought to herself

Daniel looked at the spinning gate and sighed, "It's just, that I don't know how they are going to react to us. Kasuf, Skaara, and the others."

"Because of Sha're." Sam could have kicked herself; she should have known this would be hard for him. The only family that he had to introduce her to was his ex-in-laws. "It'll be okay Daniel." Looking around she wished that they were alone so she could give him a reassuring hug.

"Gate activated." The blue wave settled down and shimmered "Let's get going." She gave him a brave smile.

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral Chedwiggen sat still listening to the reports from his officers. Shaking his head the admiral could feel the onset of a migraine starting to settle in. This is worse than he ever thought possible, three cases all of which ended with either the death penalty or twenty-five years to life. All of them rife with injustice, lies, tainted or missing evidence which could topple some important people in the military.

The admiral rubbed his temples "Okay so let's go through this again." He announced "One by one, first let's start with Chief petty officer Washington."

Rabb opened his folder "I infiltrated the base where the incident took place, my contact a Captain Michael Johnson, since he is a colored officer I approached him and laid out my plans. Carefully I began to voice my concerns about having a black man running the base. Most of the people ignored me or told me to keep my mouth shut. All except for a Commander Fitzgerald, who agreed with me and said I quote "The Jig should be mopping the floors, not ordering good white men around."

"OHHH God." The admiral began to rub more vigorously

Rabb nodded in complete agreement with the admiral "Yes sir, my sentiments exactly. Anyway, two days later I was introduced to another officer by Commander Fitzgerald a Captain Twilliger who sounded me out about joining a group of similar like-minded men. I said that I would like that very much and they introduced me to the group, it consists of an admiral, two captains, a commander, five Lt commanders and three Lts that I know of, there are probably more. I smuggled a recorder into the meeting and they began to voice anti Semitic and racial slurs against Jews, blacks and Hispanics and how they were destroying the Navy. They then began to brag about how they'd managed to lock up a black man who killed one of their members. I asked what had happened and they laughed and said that they were trying to lynch the black man; they said it was as an example to others. But that the man had fought harder than they expected and that one of their members had been killed. They were able to get rid of any incriminating evidence because one of the Lt Commanders a man by the name of Haley is in charge of security."

"What are the chances that we can get one of them to break?" The admiral asked

Rabb shrugged considering the question, "I think that we can get Lt. Commander Bell to break sir, he seems to be the very nervous type."

"Contact NIS and tell them to pick him up quietly. I don't want to spook the rest of those Ass-" the admiral stopped himself immediately "Pardon my language Colonel, I don't want any of those gentlemen getting away. I want that Lt. Commander broken six ways to Sunday, I won't have this racism crap on my watch." He ordered

"Yes sir." Rabb made his notes to contact NIS

"Captain Yates." The admiral barked

Mac opened her file "I went in undercover as a new captain and posed as the general's new executive assistant. Immediately I noticed that almost all of the female staff that are under thirty-five and are attractive, stayed as far away from the general as humanly possible. I questioned some of them, but they were too afraid to speak sir, they did however warn me that I should request a transfer as soon as possible. When I asked why, they would just say to wait and see. I wasn't at the base for thirty-six hours before General McAllister was chasing me around his desk." She said a bit embarrassed and just more than a little angry.

Admiral Chedwiggens face was becoming redder and redder by the moment "And?" he asked as calmly as he could

"When I said that I would file a sexual harassment charge against him. He said I should speak to some of the other females on base and ask about what he did to Captain Yates and to another Lieutenant that he has locked up right now on charges of theft of classified materials." Mac looked at the admiral "Sir he has those women terrified."

"What about the explosion?" the admiral asked, this was all for nothing if they couldn't get the original case thrown out.

"I spoke with a Major Bill Billingsly, he was a captain at the time and worked with Captain Yates. He says that the original man in charge a Major Steven Hanson was as incompetent as they come. He wasn't even an engineer, from what I can gather he was a pentagon bean counter that had been sent in to ascertain why the project was over budget. Hanson showed up and took over to try to bring the project in on time and under cost. Along the way, he started to make certain demands about using cheaper equipment to save on costs. Apparently, Captain Yates told him to count his beans and leave her to work on the reactor. Apparently, the Major didn't like that he was told off in such a mAnnier. I asked CID to poke around; in the general's personal files, they discovered the facility's daily order logbook. I went over this book with Major Billingsly and we found that unbeknownst to Captain Yates or himself, some of the parts used in the reactor were cheaper knock-offs. It is his expert opinion, which he is willing to testify to in court. Those inferior parts caused the explosion, that in fact it was not murder but a tragic accident. Since then I have spoken to several physicists and described the events, they all agree that using the knock off parts, were in all likelihood the cause of the explosion, they are also willing to testify. I believe that General McAllister having been turned down several times by Captain Yates used the explosion as a way to get rid of the captain, before she took her complaints up the chain of command."

"Lt. Fuentes."

Rabb opened another file "Clear case of tampering with witnesses, and evidence."

"General Carter?" Chedwiggen asked surprised

"No sir" Mac told him "We interviewed the general and he was straight forward in his answers. He admitted to having an illicit affair with the Lts wife and the consequences of that affair. It jives exactly with what we already knew of Lt. Fuentes story. What came, as a surprise to the general was the fact that his statement, which he made at the time, was altered from the original. According to the general he never ordered NIS to search the Fuentes home, he never thought that it was jealousy that sparked the disappearance and murder of Lt. Fuentes wife."

"What was his version?"

Rabb continued, "He thought that Lt. Fuentes had killed her because she was becoming unstable and was threatening his daughter and his fiancée. The general says that several reports of threats made against Daisy Hammond's life were made, those reports have disappeared. Apparently, there was also an instance where Amanda Fuentes kidnapped her daughter from her fathers care and disappeared for three days. When the girl was returned, again according to the General, the girl was terrified of her mother, of what she might do. If I had known this to be the case, I could have put in defense of justifiable homicide for protecting his child from her mentally unstable mother. At the very worst I could have gotten him involuntary manslaughter, and he would have been out by now."

The admiral leaned back in his chair thinking "Instead by using jealousy especially over a period of time gives the impression of planning, malice and aforethought." The admiral understood "That means that this was done intentionally. Who is your candidate?"

"Right now a Major Powers, he is the one who altered the statements. He even told the judge, a general Bixby that I was under investigation with NIS for witness tampering showed him several doctored reports to support this. He told the general that I had paid the insurance agent to falsify his testimony, so that the judge would disallow the testimony. The judge was told that the NIS requested that he say nothing about it at the trial, or it might damage the case against me."

"Where is Major Powers?"

Mac shrugged "That's the problem sir, he resigned his commission a year after the trial and fell off the face of the earth. We aren't even sure why he did it, we're thinking that perhaps he was one of the men that Amanda Fuentes was involved with and it went wrong."

"Follow the money." Chedwiggen told them

"Excuse me sir?" Rabb asked

"There was a rather large insurance policy wasn't there?"

"Yes sir, but Lt. Fuentes couldn't collect."

"Yes but some of those policies have secondary beneficiaries find out who it was and track it that way. If I remember correctly it was a rather large policy."

"Yes sir with double indemnity, we're talking about a million dollars." Mac looked surprised that she hadn't thought of that herself

"People have killed for a lot less." He told them

"Yes sir we will get right on that angle. Thank you sir."

Chedwiggen smiled "That's why I get the big bucks Commander, get to work. Oh and good work."

"Thank you sir. Sir we are considering going back to Cheyenne Mountain and talk to Lt. Fuentes about Powers, perhaps the lieutenant can add something to the case."

"Good, keep me informed." The admiral ordered

Both officers stood at attention and left.

Daisy and Josie were laughing as they sat eating their ice cream sundaes, talking about the movie they'd just left. Daisy was happy, happier than she'd been for a long time since Gabriel had been taken away. She'd kept in touch with Josie they had either spoken on the phone or traded e-mails through out the time that they'd been separated, but it just didn't compare with actually sitting by the girl and being able to reach out and touch her. Ten years before, Daisy had come to regard the girl sitting across from her as her own daughter. It had been easy, Josie had been such a loving girl, so full of life as all children are, so it came as no real surprise to her that she could love Gabriel's daughter as her own. Josie had in fact taken it all in stride when Gabriel had first bought her home to meet Josie. Daisy could still remember the tiny girl with a long pigtail hanging half way down her back. Green eyes glittering with mirth and love that she shared with anyone and everyone trustingly. Then her world was shattered when they took her beloved father away, then it broke Daisy's heart when they took Josie away to her grand parents. Daisy had promised to write and call all the time if Josie would do the same, and although they hadn't seen each other in ten years, Daisy knew all about the girl.

Josie smiled over her hot fudge sundae "Are you going to marry my father when he gets out?" she asked

Daisy flopped onto the table "God I hope so, I've waited long enough don't you think?"

Josie laughed, "Yes you have." Turning serious she said "I've always wondered why you never dated again you are beautiful and yet you never dated, why?"

Daisy reached over and wiped the teens face causing the girl to grimace and look around to make sure no one had seen, Daisy laughed, "I guess it's because in my heart I was already married to your father. I tried to date, I really did, but every time the guy would say something, I would think to myself. 'Gabriel would never say that' or I'd think 'What is Gabriel doing at this very moment' and that would always stop me cold. Since your father's been gone, I've had probably twenty, first dates but no second ones. Your father is the only man that I've ever loved, I could never be unfaithful to him."

"My mother loved him, and she was unfaithful." Josie said matter of factly

Daisy smiled "She loved you too."

"No she didn't." Josie said looking at her sundae "She didn't want me."

"How can you say that? Of course she loved you." What Daisy was really thinking was 'that bitch hurt you too and if she were here I'd kill her myself.'

"She didn't Daisy." The girl said vehemently "She loved my father, she had me as a way to control him. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. I've looked back so many times when they'd be fighting and there were some really bad fights back then. All my mother would have to say to stop it is 'Okay if that's how you feel then I'll take Josie and go to my parents'. Dad would always stop there and give her whatever she wanted."

"Your father loves you." Daisy told the young girl truthfully, "He loves you more than life itself."

"Us" the girl corrected her with a smile "He loves us, and I love you..." Josie paused suddenly looking at Daisy with fear in her eyes and a tears falling from her face "Mom."

Daisy's breath caught in her chest and her tears began to fall "Oh Josie, and I love you, I always have, I've always thought of you as my daughter." Going around the table, Daisy took the girl into a massive hug.

Daniel sat at the edge of Sha're's grave, he sat there just talking to her in Abydonian.

"I found your son." He told her "He's safe, just like I promised you. But you knew that I would never stop looking for him, that I would keep my word to you." Daniel looked up at the stars and sighed "Oh Sha're it's been so hard, I've missed you so much. My love for you has not gone away; so many times, I wished that you were here with me. I used to dream that you and I were together and that we are sitting here watching our children play, carefree and loved by us. But that is now past as well, I'm sorry Sha're, I came tonight to tell you that I have found love again. When you first died, I thought that I had died as well, that my heart would never beat again. For a long time it didn't, but then I met someone. Or I should say that I woke up and found that someone was already there with me. You remember Samantha, the woman with the yellow hair and eyes like mine. She showed me that my heart was still alive and that it could still love, even if that love was for someone else. I never meant to love another I thought it a crime, now I realize that the bigger crime would be not to love her." Daniel picked up a pebble and tossed it away "I'm sorry Sha're, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

A man's voice broke in "There is nothing to forgive DanYel."

Daniel spun around "Kasuf, I'm sorry, I...."

Kasuf held up a hand "DanYel, there is no need to be sorry." The older man told him "You loved my Sha're, I know this." Motioning to the grave, he smiled "My daughter also knew this, she never doubted your love. I never doubted that you would find her alas she is dead. However, you are not DanYel, you are still young with many years ahead of you. Sha're would want you to go on, to love again and to be happy."

"It's been so hard Kasuf, so long." Tears began to fall down his cheeks

Kasuf put his arm around Daniel and led him away from the grave "I know DanYel, but it is time. We must live for tomorrow, not yesterday. This is what Sha're would want for us."

"You're right as always." Daniel smiled wiping at his tears

Sam slept on the comfortable bed that had been provided for her and Daniel. It seemed to her that everyone even Kasuf and Skaara were happy that Daniel was happy again and in love with another woman. That had made the whole trip easier especially on Daniel.

The Abydonians were thrilled when they learned that the great leader of DanYel's world was coming to visit them, to see if they need anything. Kasuf had even ordered that preparations to begin immediately for his arrival, to plan for a great celebration. They had even insisted that they spend the night and talk about what had been happening both on Abydos and in the rest of the universe. The people had even cheered when DanYel told them that the evil vile Apophis was dead, they rejoiced in his death almost as much as when Ra died, happy at last that Sha're's death was avenged. The party had gone well into the night and when Daniel and Sam had finally called it a night they headed towards their room. At the last moment, Daniel excused himself and said there was one other person he had to talk to before retiring for the night. Sam knew who that someone was and she let him go. Sam went inside and had fallen asleep almost immediately. Soon Sam began to toss and turn a dream coming to her.

Sam was in a brightly lit garden, flowers of all kinds around her. Some she easily recognized others she could not even begin to identify, the scent that the garden gave off was something exotic and intoxicating. Suddenly Sam stopped realizing that she was not alone. Turning she saw a very shapely woman dressed in a simple white dress, long luxurious black curls fell down the woman's back. Sam caught her breath, she knew who this was and what she meant to Daniel.

Sha're turned around and saw Sam standing there staring at her. Smiling Sha're beckoned to her as she made her way through the garden. Sam followed and soon found the other woman standing at the edge of the garden. From here it all turned to sand, Sam looked confused but Sha're pointed. Sam looked and she saw Daniel sitting by a grave, Sha're's grave speaking softly in Abydonian. Sam tried to listen but she couldn't understand a word, Sha're put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not listen with your ears, listen with your heart." The woman told her

Doing as she was told, the words came into focus and she could hear and Under stand.

"Not to love her would be the bigger crime." Daniel whispered

"My DanYel loves you now." Sha're smiled

"He still loves you too Sha're." Sam protested

Sha're's smile never wavered in it's intensity "It is okay, I am dead, you are alive, he is alive. It is good that you love him." She said "I have been watching over him for a long time now, hoping that he would love again, there are children waiting to be born. He has so much to give to share with his children and with you. I ask only that you love him and honor him as I did."

"I will Sha're I promise." Sam told her with all her heart

Sha're caressed Sam's cheek "Be happy together, and love one another." She said and began to disappear

Sam jumped up in bed "Sha're!" looking around the simple room

Daniel jumped up as well "Sam, are you okay?" he asked sleepily

"Yes" Sam smiled caressing his cheek, Daniel lay back down and immediately Sam lay her head on his chest "I'm better than alright." She whispered promising to tell Daniel about her dream in the morning.


	7. Part 7

Chapter 13: The mission

Gabriel stood on a small hill searching the area with night vision binoculars. In his ear the comms unit went off. Reaching up to it, he pressed on it.

"Go."

"MALP has been sent back, and the mines are set. We're ready to move out."

"Good, come to me and we'll move out." He said then went back to searching the area.

Soon his three team mates were with him "Anything?" Annie asked

"Quiet out there." Gabriel muttered still searching "Too quiet, I don't like it."

Sammy looked nervous "Should we abort?" he asked, "I don't know about you guys but I got the heebeegeebees."

"Not yet." Gabriel told them "We're going east." He announced

"But the target is west of here." Link reminded him

Gabriel nodded but turned to make his way east, "I know, but I don't like this area. We go east and then slowly arc our way back west. Let's move out, I want to be far away from here when the sun comes up." He ordered, "Link you're on point, Sam you cover our rear."

"Right." Link turned and headed east trusting that Gabriel knew what he was talking about.

Queen Eondra sat on her throne looking down imperiously at the gathered Jaffa.

"Jaffa report." She ordered

Her first prime came to attention "My queen, the SG team came through just like our spy said they would. They killed the guards that protected the gate. However, they almost immediately activated the gate again and disappeared. They did not come through the west path towards the pyramid or the breeding tank. I think that they knew it was a trap and decided to go back." He told her his head bowed respectfully.

Eondra stood up and walked down the stairs "That would mean that either our spy has been detected or that these Tauri are cleverer than we thought, contact him through the usual chAnniels and see if he has heard anything. Meanwhile I think that I will not visit the breeding tanks for a few days, just to be sure. Send one of my look alikes instead, if the Tauri are still here and they try to kill her then we will have them.

"As you decree my queen." The Jaffa bowed and left.

It was almost midday when SG 13 finally came to a stop and began to make a cold camp.

Taking off his pack, Gabriel looked around "Okay, I got first watch, you guys split up the rest and get some shut eye." Gabriel announced

"No" Link told him

"No?" Gabriel was shocked; this was the first time that they were disobeying one of his orders

"That's right." Annie told him "We already discussed it, you are going to sleep now. We got the watches covered. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine." He told them not mentioning that the long march had indeed drained him

"No boss." Sam shook his head "We need you to be sharp and focused and well rested, otherwise we might not make it out of here. The only way that is going to happen is if you get plenty of rest."

Link looked at his friend putting a hand on his shoulder "Come on Gabe, we know you are hurting. Just go and get some rest, we got it covered. I got first watch"

Annie nodded "I got last watch."

Sam smiled "That means I better get some sleep." He said lying down on the ground pulling his hat over his eyes "Come on boss you know we're right."

Gabriel muttered laying down "That doesn't mean I have to like it." He told them but fell asleep almost immediately

Gabriel woke up immediately when he felt himself being shaken, opening his eyes he was surprised to see that the sun had already gone down. Checking his watch, he was shocked to see that he'd slept for twelve hours.

"Must have been more tired than I thought." He told himself looking at Annie and nodded

Annie moved off to wake the others

Stretching Gabriel did some toe touches and deep knee bends to get the kinks out. The group sat silently together and ate in silence using only hand signals to communicate with each other. Finally they collected all their garbage and buried it deep and covered it with some branches, they brushed over their tracks and any signs of their camp and moved out.

"Okay" Gabriel whispered to them, "We continue east for two more hours then we gradually arc north and back around to the west. That means we should come up from behind the tanks, we'll make our plans there when we see what were up against."

The next seven days were pretty much the same, the group marched all night long and didn't stop until midday, they rested for twelve hours, this made sure that everyone got eight hours sleep except for Gabriel who got the full twelve although he did protest everyday. The camp was always cold, no fires, no coffee or any hot drinks. MRE's were the meal morning noon and night. Slowly they kept to their timetable, they were in no rush, moving mile after mile in a giant semi circle. It was a big gamble, but going west just didn't seem right to Gabriel and he trusted his instincts. Something told him that going west was definitely a bad idea, the only problem with that plan though was what was supposed to be a days march was now into its seventh day.

The Jaffa approached his queen and got down on one knee "My queen, it has been seven days, and still no sign of the Tauri."

Queen Eondra looked at the Jaffa and leaned back on her golden throne "What of my double?" she asked

"She has visited the breeding area three times, each time we moved away and left her unguarded. Nothing unusual occurred."

"When was the last time that you did this?"

"This morning my queen."

Eondra nodded satisfied that the Tauri had simply turned back afraid of her, a fact that pleased her greatly.

"What word from our spy?" she asked

"He tells us that the Tauri team has returned to their home world to try and regroup."

"So then they will try again." Eondra nodded understanding

"If that is there intention then our spy will contact us again and warn us as he did this time." The Jaffa was sure

"Yes Jaffa you are correct." Eondra smiled, standing she sashayed down the stairs her hips moving provocatively "We have frightened them off." She laughed happily, "I will visit the tanks tomorrow." She informed him "It has been too long since I have seen my offspring." She ordered

"As you wish my queen." Bowing once more the Jaffa stood and made his way out.

Gabriel and his team arrived at the edge of the clearing soon after nightfall. Surveying the area, they could see that the entire area was free of Jaffa or of any traps. Sam tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and pointed to the large hills that weren't very far away, not more than a mile or two. Gabriel nodded and pointed to the hill. Sam gave them a jaunty salute and moved off to find his spot. Gabriel studied the uneven terrain and smiled, clumps of large grass were spaced out all over the field and around the tanks. That would make it just that much easier to conceal them and to blend into the background. Tapping Annie he pointed to the tanks, nodding Annie lay down and began to crawl to the tanks where she would make her camouflage to blend in. Finding a good spot for himself, he tapped Link and pointed to another point where they could catch the Jaffa in crossfire. Link also nodded and laid himself out, as did Gabriel and they made their way to their positions. The group moved slowly making sure that they didn't disturb the area that they were infiltrating. They couldn't take the chance of someone spotting them before it was all over. Finally, four hours later Gabriel reached his spot and immediately set to the task of making his cammo gear, that done, he pulled out a small shovel and began to dig a shallow area up so that he could lie comfortably and wait out the rest of the night. Stealing a glance, he was pleased to note that Link was already digging his shallow ditch as well and about to settle in and wait. Looking over at the small open-faced structure that housed the larvae, he couldn't see anything at all, which meant that Annie was already in position and waiting. Settling himself down he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Daisy and Josie that had been taken a few weeks ago when they first visited.

"Soon my darlings." He promised kissing the picture then putting it away, grabbing onto his rifle he peered at the sun, which was just starting to rise.

Eondra moved with grace and purpose, but still she kept her pace slow. Eondra enjoyed coming out here in the mornings just after the sun has risen. Everything smelled so fresh and clean; the morning dew still glistened on the plants and trees. It was much better than the afternoons when the sun was high in the sky and the temperatures were climbing. It made the walk seem interminable and it made her feel sticky, she hated that feeling. Her six Jaffa warriors kept their pace with her and although they knew that, they could move a lot faster than they were. There was no way that they would tell the Queen Goddess that she should hurry. To the warriors there was no thought if it was a nice day or if in fact, it was raining or snowing. They had a mission to accomplish, to see that their queen remained safe and they intended to do just that. They approached the open field where the tanks lay, two of the Jaffa sprinted ahead to ensure that no one was anywhere near the area and to dispatch anyone who was there.

Gabriel immediately saw the two Jaffa run in to the open area and begin to scan the area carefully. This is where they had to hold their breath; they knew that Jaffa's had better senses than they did. Everything had to be perfect otherwise, this whole exercise was just a waste of time and they might as well just shoot themselves and save the Jaffa the trouble of doing it. Carefully reaching up he pressed his comm unit just once letting out a ping to warn the others to get ready; three individual pings told him that the others were ready. The waiting was beginning to get to all of them when finally they saw the queen approach. Gabriel just stared at her, she was so young and beautiful, and she was practically naked wearing next to nothing in the way of clothing. Pausing at the edge of the field she looked around as well, smiling she made her way to the structure followed by more Jaffa, six in all. Gabriel tensed and released the safety on his weapon.

Annie heard the ping in her ear; she knew that the queen was now approaching her position. Annie ached to move to face the direction that the queen was coming from and to watch her approach. This way she could at least see how many Jaffa she had with her. Instead Annie laid still, she couldn't take the chance that anyone might notice her moving, that would blow the entire plan to hell. Time ticked away and Annie kept still just moving enough to use a finger to wipe the sweat from her brow, to keep it from going into her eyes.

"Where is this BITCH!" she fumed silently "Let's get this done and over with."

Suddenly a pair of sandals appeared before her not three feet from her position. From the shape of the feet and the legs that they were attached to, Annie knew it was the queen herself and she was stepping up to the tank.

"Hello my children." A voice said lovingly

Annie almost puked where she was, how could anyone love those ugly aliens. Gripping her Zat tightly she waited for the go ahead.

Sam Pierson laid down on the top of the hill, his olive green baseball cap turned backwards he sighted his scope counting out targets. Then moving his rifle up he looked at the area that they had just come from. Seeing nothing, he switched his scope to thermal imaging and scAnnied again, still nothing. Good that meant that they had no back up waiting to pop out on them if things went wrong. Aiming downwards again he saw that the Queen was now actually by the tank and just a few feet from where Annie was. Scanning quickly he saw that the nearest Jaffa to the queen were standing several feet away and facing away from the Queen he knew that he couldn't miss. Tucking the rifle securely against his shoulder he waited for her to just take one step back, just one was all he needed.

"Thwup." Was all the sound the rifle made as it bucked in his hands, it sounded like a small cough. Quickly he sighted on the nearest guard and squeezed the trigger again.

Gabriel waited, he knew that it would be any second now and Sam would take his shot.

Link was taken by complete surprise, one moment the queen was turning around and the next her head practically disappeared and blood erupted into the air, she never made a sound. Throwing up his camouflage, he opened silent deadly fire.

Annie watched and waited; she knew it was now or never. The only view she had was that of the Queens legs, but still she knew when the shot had been fired. She hadn't heard a thing but the way those legs stiffened for a second and then buckled Annie knew that Sam had done his job. Jumping up Annie saw that the guards still hadn't noticed a thing, looking down Annie almost lost her lunch. There was no need for a Zat here, the woman's head was almost completely gone and blood was pumping out of the body. Annie could see that the bullet had even caught the Goa'uld inside the woman. Annie swallowed and quickly pulled the trigger three times on the woman, just as she was ordered. Hearing a startled cry, she looked up and she saw that one of the Jaffa was lifting his weapon at her. Before she could raise her Zat, she saw the man cut down in front of her. Quickly she squeezed three more shots at him and ran around the building for cover. More muted fire could be heard then suddenly stopped.

"Annie you're clear." She heard in her ear "Zat them and get your ass back to our position."

Nodding Annie made her way around again "Okay gotcha." Quickly she zatted the other dead Jaffa and ran to meet Gabriel and Link.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked as she approached

With a smile on her face, she breathed a sigh of relief "No problem."

"Good" Gabe slapped her on the shoulder and activated his comms "Baby bear how's our egress."

"Clear as far as the eye can see papa bear." He said

"Won't be for long." Gabriel muttered pulling out a remote and activating it then he pressed the red button.

The explosion was deafening as the group hit the ground to avoid falling debris. They stood up again and looked at the area where the tank and structure had been. There was nothing left of it except for some powder.

"Damn that was loud." Link rubbed his ears

Gabe nodded staring at the ruins before him "Yeah come on let's book, before reinforcements come to check out the explosion." Heading towards the stargate Gabriel picked up the pace "Double time all the way." He ordered and started running to the gate.

It was four hours later when they finally arrived at the gate, standing at the edge of the tree line they saw the large group of Jaffa standing there a death glider also sitting there waiting for the group to come back.

"Oh shit." Annie muttered lifting her rifle into position and jacking in a round.

"I count twelve." Link muttered to them

"Where in relation to the mines?" Gabriel asked as he scoped the situation

Link shook his head "Too far back." He told them "I planted them about fifteen feet from their position." He shrugged at Gabriel's angry look "Hey I didn't want to blow up the DHD as well." He defended

Gabriel shook his head "You're right I'm sorry, I just thought that we could get out of here before these guys showed up." He told them frustrated at this new development

"Probably more on the way." Sam pointed out

"Scan our backside." Gabriel ordered tapping the rifle

Lifting the rifle Sam activated the heat thermal imaging again. "Shit" he muttered "Large force of Jaffa approaching from our six, about two miles back and they are moving at a good clip."

"How soon?" Annie asked suddenly very worried

Sam shrugged as he watched them move "At their present speed seven, eight minutes. I count about fifty maybe more it's hard to tell."

"Okay" Gabriel nodded "This is not good." He announced looking back towards the gate "Anybody bring any surprises that I should know about?"

The group shook their heads

Grimly Gabriel shook his head "Okay we do this the hard way." He told them ejecting his clip he put in a fresh one "Everyone reload, I want a fresh clip for everyone. Sam, how many can you take quickly before we rush them."

"Four, and that's pushing it." He told them

"Do it." He ordered "Once the last one falls we go for it. Annie you're on the DHD, Link you send the code. Sammy you fire your shots take out the guards closest to the DHD, you drop that cannon and take up your primary weapon."

Sammy checked his machine gun, slapped in the clip, and jacked in a round. Then he lifted the giant rifle and got down on one knee. Then he opened fire. It took several seconds for the group to see that several of their number had fallen. Finally, they did and they went to their comrades to see what happened, when they realized the truth they spun and raised their weapons, but SG 13 was already on top of them.

Machine gun fire erupted as SG 13 went into close quarters combat. Getting right into the faces of the Jaffa from no more then five feet, they attacked. More Jaffa were cut down instantly, while others bought up their staff weapons. They only realized too late that the Tauri had closed the distance so much that their weapons were useless they began to reach for Zats. Gabriel ran out of ammo and had no time to reload, slamming the butt of his rifle into the face of the nearest Jaffa with one hand while grabbing his sword with the other. The blade swished through the air removing body parts and screams and blood filled the small area. Annie reached the DHD and quickly inputted the code. Turning she opened fire on all the Jaffa around her hitting the center activation button with her elbow when something hit her in the stomach. Crying out in pain, she quickly reached down and grabbed the Jaffa's hand before he could shove the blade in, with the other, she raised her weapon shoving the weapon right into the Jaffa's face and fired, blood and brains covered her. Ponderously the gate began to turn and a lifetime later, it opened. Link and Sammy were back to back each firing at the Jaffa, suddenly Link ran out of ammunition.

"RELOADING" he shouted and dropped his clip slamming in a fresh one in instantly, looking up he saw a Jaffa about to fire a zat at him "SAMMY!"

Sam swiveled around and cut the Jaffa down the Zat shot went wild as Link began to open fire again.

"Thanks!" he shouted

"Anytime."

Link looked up and saw that it was over, the Jaffa all laid either dead or wounded.

"How is everyone?" Gabriel called out "Link?

"Yo!'

"Sam."

"Right here."

"Annie." Nothing "Annie!" the panic was starting to rise in his voice.

Gabriel went to the DHD and looked down he saw Annie her face covered in blood she lay panting trying to catch her breath a knife sticking out of her side, through her ribs.

"Link!" Gabriel yelled falling to his knees quickly checking for a pulse

Link came over quickly and opened her jacket "It may have got her lung, we gotta get her outta here." He told Gabriel

Gabriel nodded dumbly "Send the signal, Sam you cover and come on through."

Gritting his teeth Gabriel lifted the heavy woman as gently as he could "You hang on Annie." He ordered

"I'll tttry..." she whispered gritting her teeth her side burning with the pain.

Link appeared first through the gate and immediately saw Janet and her team waiting

"Move" he waved them forward

Gabriel came through next carrying Annie and gently lowered her onto the gurney.

"Move!" Janet told her team and they rushed her out immediately

"Welcome back SG 13."

Chapter 14: Second Thoughts

"General, Colonels." Gabriel looked up spotting both Kennedy and O'Neill were there with the rest of SG1. Gabriel and the rest of SG 13 began to drop their weapons off with the guards and had their explosives removed, when Colonel Kennedy came into the gate room followed by Colonel O'Neill.

Kennedy stared at his men "Get to medical and get checked out." He ordered seeing that the group was covered in blood "We'll debrief in the morning, I'll contact the Tok'ra and have them send their representative to join us. Dismissed."

Gabriel nodded just wanting to take a shower, change and go see Annie.

"Showers first, I hope?" Link asked feeling extremely dirty

"Oh yeah." Gabriel nodded "Hey Jack how's it going." He inquired distractedly his mind a million miles away.

Jack grimaced at the sight of the team "Better than you guys obviously, what the hell happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with some Jaffa." Sammy told him

Link smiled "Yeah they didn't want us using their gate, we had to convince them otherwise."

"How did you do that?" Daniel asked naively

"Well none of this blood is ours." Gabriel pointed out taking off the jacket disgustedly

Daniel blinked, "Oh" he said simply

"Shit I got blood on my shirt too, pants." Gabriel shook his head disgustedly, suddenly he began to get nervous, and the feeling of being covered in blood was just more than he could stand. What made it all the worse was that some of that blood belonged to Annie, his friend, the friend that he had just failed. "Aww fuck this." He announced and ripped off the shirt, kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants. Standing there in boxer shorts, he mumbled and threw them in a pile and walked out.

"What none of you ever seen a man in his underwear before!" they could hear him yelling as he walked down the passageway.

"Well he certainly doesn't embarrass easy." Jack commented heading for the door

Sam whose jaw fell open when Gabriel started removing his clothing "Well sir." She began blushing crimson "From what I saw he has nothing to be embarrassed about." Looking at the control booth, she laughed, "They don't think so either."

Looking up they saw all the female technicians with their faces plaster against the glass.

Chuckling Jack slapped Daniel on the back "Looks like you've finally got some competition for the ladies attention. You want to strip too, give them an encore."

"JAACCKK" Daniel blushed at the very thought

Laughing Sam pulled him through the door "No sir that show is for my eyes only."

Gabriel thought that he was heading for the showers, he felt dirty the blood that covered him making him sick to his stomach. Unbidden thoughts churning through his head, like was he right, or was there another way that the situation could have been handled in. Gabriel was so completely engrossed that when he looked up finally he saw that his feet had led him somewhere else. Deciding to hell with it, he burst into the infirmary still clad only in his underwear, when Janet and her nurses looked up.

Janet's jaw dropped and the nurses were lining up to look

"Dr. Fuentes where are your clothes?" she asked staring unashamedly at his body

Gabriel shrugged rubbing blood stained hands across his arms suddenly feeling very cold and lost. "They're covered in blood, I couldn't stand it anymore." He explained, sitting on a table he stared at Janet "Well are you going to check me out or what?" he asked tiredly wanting to do nothing more than just sleep for the next twelve years or so.

"I already did and you look FINE." Was on the tip of her tongue quashing the desire to say that, she moved over and began to give him his physical.

"How's Annie?" he asked worriedly as Janet took his blood pressure and blood sample

"She's in surgery right now." Janet told him drawing out the needle from his arm "From what I saw she is lucky the knife didn't penetrate as deeply as it could of." She patted him on the shoulder "You're fine, we should know more about Dr. Yates's condition in about an hour."

"Good it will give me time to shower and get some fresh clothes."

"How did your mission go?" Janet asked curiously

He held his hands in front of his eyes, Janet paled to see that they were covered in blood "It was a blood bath, literally." He told her "We had to go toe to toe with a dozen Jaffa." Gabriel shook his head "That's how Annie got hurt. It's my fault, I should have thought of something." Looking around he lowered his voice "Janet can I tell you something, between you and me?" he asked

Surprised Janet took a seat "Of course you can, but if you want I can get Daisy." She offered

"No, I don't want her to know this." Looking around again he whispered to her "I don't think that I'm going to make it." He told her

"You can't think that way Gabriel." Janet whispered back looking around suddenly worried about his mental state.

Gabriel shook his head; suddenly to Janet he looked like a lost five year old. His eyes were wide with fear, a look that Janet never thought that she would see on his face. "I've been lucky so far, I've been able to come up with some pretty good plans. But Janet I'm not a leader, the closest I ever got to leadership is 3IC of a SEAL team. I'm guessing here, oh I put on a good show that I'm in control, but I'm slipping and because of that Annie is laying in there with a knife in her gut. Simon is dead; I got busted up all to hell. I'm not cut out to lead, I don't have the experience, and I'm afraid I'm going to get my people killed by guessing. I almost got them all killed today by rushing a dozen Jaffa and hoping to catch them by surprise."

Janet sat in shock; she didn't know what to do "Gabriel I don't know...."

Gabriel shook his head snapping out of it his eyes turning dark and somber "Don't worry about it, I don't expect you to have the answers." He told her "I just needed to tell someone. I can't tell Kennedy or he'll send me back, I can't tell Daisy cause I can't take away her hope, I can't tell my men or they won't follow any of my orders. I just needed to get it off my chest. Thanks for listening." He told her getting up he left to go grab his shower.

"Jack, I have to speak to Jack about this." She thought, "Maybe he can think of something."

Gabriel leaned against the white tile in the shower, his head pounding, searching for answers of what he could have done. He couldn't think of a single thing that he could have done differently.

"That's the difference between you and someone like O'Neill, he would have thought of something. He wouldn't have panicked and come up with a half-assed nitwit plan as he did. Now Annie was paying the price for that costly error. Leaning back, he put his face into the stream of water feeling the icy coldness hitting him; he tried to let the water wash it all away. Finally, an hour later he stepped out from the shower and into the locker room. Quickly he got dressed wanting to get back to medical and see how Annie was doing. She had to make it, she just had to, he couldn't lose her too.

"Excuse me are you Doctor Fuentes?" A voice called to him

Gabriel looked up seeing an officer he'd never seen before "Yeah that's me, who are you?"

"Colonel Maybourne." The man smiled, it never quite reached his eyes.

"What do you want Colonel?" Gabriel asked tying his shoes just wanting to get to medical

"I work for a different military organization from this one." He began

"So?" Gabriel reached down to tie his other shoe.

"We want you to come to work for us, I think that you will find that working for us will be a lot more beneficial than working for the SGC."

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked incredulously then shook his head "Forget I asked, I don't know and truthfully I don't give a shit." He said standing up reaching for his t-shirt.

Maybourne continued as if Gabriel hadn't said anything "I work for the NID, and we will offer you a parole if you would just do one mission for us. We will set you up with a new identity, a house, money, just about anything, you want. You can live out the rest of your life in comfort." He offered

"One mission?" Gabriel stared at the man; this could be a trap to test his loyalty, on the other hand, one mission. Gabriel shook his head "No thanks, for you to offer to let me go for just one mission it must really be something crazy." Grabbing his jacket, Gabriel began to put it on. "Besides I already took an offer, I can't go back on my word." The damn sleeve wasn't cooperating; Gabriel looked back and jammed his arm through the hole when he felt something hit his chest. Looking down he saw a dart sticking out from his chest. Looking up surprised he saw a man by the door, a man he recognized as working for the SGC.

"Lt Drake?" he asked the armorer as he fell to the floor unconscious

"I'm afraid that I must insist." Maybourne looked at the unconscious man

"Shit Maybourne he saw me." Drake began to look around nervously, damn Maybourne for making him do this. He liked Fuentes, he liked all of SG 13 especially Sam Pierson, the man was sexy and he loved weapons as much as David Drake did.

"Don't worry Lt., Dr. Fuentes here will be dead soon enough." Maybourne promised him "However we must find another way to control him, any ideas?" he asked looking at Drake "Remember what I'll do to you if you don't cooperate completely." He threatened

Drake nodded instantly he remembered and now he felt sick to his stomach, how the hell did it come to this, he wondered, "He has a daughter, she lives here in town I don't know exactly where though. He'd do anything for her."

Smiling evilly Maybourne grabbed the mans legs "Give me a hand and let's get him into that crate. Then wheel him up to the truck just like any other normal delivery. My men are waiting for this package."

"Okay what about his daughter?" Drake asked placing Gabriel in the crate and sealing it up worried about what Maybourne would do to the girl and cursing his own cowardice.

"I'll call some of my men, it will be taken care of." Maybourne promised

Chapter 15: Complications

"Jack!" Janet called out across the commissary "I'm glad I finally found you."

"What's wrong doctor?" he asked formally looking at the others around the room

Janet cringed, she'd almost blown their cover "Sorry sir, but I think we have a problem."

"Let's sit down." He motioned to a table where the rest of SG 1 was sitting

Taking seats, Jack looked worriedly at the woman before him "Now tell me what's wrong Janet."

Lowering her voice Janet leaned across the table "It's Gabriel, he came into medical in only his underwear." She began

Jack smiled remembering the faces of the women plastered against the glass "Yeah you should have seen the reactions from the people in the control room."

Janet shook her head "Jack this is serious." Looking around again she told them "Gabriel told me, that he doesn't think that he's going to make it much longer."

"What?" Daniel was shocked and leaned into the conversation

"He's never been in charge before." She explained to the group "He told me that the closest he ever got to leadership was as a 3IC. He's spent the last ten years in prison worrying only about keeping himself alive and not about a team under his command. Now he's been thrust into this situation where he has to make all the decisions, he thinks that he doesn't have the experience to lead his men. He thinks that it's his fault that Simon Pierson is dead, and that Dr. Yates is lying in the infirmary now."

"That's not true." Jack told her "He's a very good leader, he looks out for his people as best he can. His plan to get Jacob and Naream out of that Goa'uld strong hold was brilliant and almost perfectly executed. It was just bad luck that they got spotted at the last second. That could have happened to anyone."

"HE doesn't see it that way." Janet told him "He thinks that the mission was a failure because he got hurt. He thinks that he failed this mission because Dr. Yates was hurt."

Jack looked down at his coffee and pushed it away "I spoke to Sam and Link about what happened."

"What did happen?" Asked Sam "What was their mission anyway?" All they heard before hand was the odds that success were low and the odds of survival were even less but they had never been told specifics. Yet, somehow Gabriel managed to accomplish the mission and bring all his people back. Except that Annie was hurt, and even that wasn't too serious, Sam had already talked to Daisy about that. The knife had hit muscle, painful but not life threatening. In fact Annie should be up and around in a few days.

Jack looked around the room then leaned close to the table "They're mission was to go in and do two things, first neutralize a Goa'uld queen who was breeding larvae like it was going out of style. Second to blow up the breeding tank with all the larvae still inside." He told them, the shock written on their faces was enough. Sure, they had faced the likes of Hathor before, but even then, it wasn't something that they had actually plAnnied to do. In fact, they had always hoped never to run into that particular queen ever again. To actually go after one intentionally was insane, with the amount of guards they usually had, queens were highly valued and they were protected accordingly.

Jack continued, "They pulled their missions off without a hitch and high-  
tailed it out to the gate. But when they got there, a dozen Jaffa were waiting for them. The mines that they planted were out of range and they had about fifty or more Jaffa coming up from behind. He did what anyone would do; take your chances with the smaller force. He ordered Sammy to silence the guards nearest to the DHD with that sniper rifle, then they rushed them." Jack shook his head that took a lot of balls to do "They closed the distance so that the Jaffa couldn't use their staff weapons, and they caught them by surprise. They went toe to toe with them, there was no time to reload so Gabriel had to use his sword and chop his way through. Annie dialed the DHD that must have been when she got stabbed. They took out the others and went through the gate before the back up could arrive. He did the right thing, they'd all be dead if he had hesitated."

Janet shivered, that was why Gabriel's hands were covered in blood, chopping through Jaffas must be messy work.

"Could you talk to him Jack, tell him that?" Janet pleaded with him "You know better than I what would happen if he starts second-guessing himself out in the field."

Jack nodded having seen it far too often himself "He'd get himself and probably his team killed." He agreed

Standing up Jack patted Janet on the shoulder "Don't worry, I'll talk to him right now." He promised before leaving.

They sat around a few minutes talking about what they could do to help in this latest situation. When an airman came up to the table.

"Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel turned and saw an airman standing there "Yes airman Shultz?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but there is a Lt Colonel Mackenzie who wishes to speak to you."

Daniel looked surprised; he thought that Sarah had left weeks ago "Would you escort her down please."

"Yes sir." The airman turned and left

"Lt Colonel Mackenzie?" Janet asked curious and actually anxious to meet one of Daniel's ex's and see for herself what kind of women Daniel was attracted to "I thought you said that she left and was back in Virginia?"

Daniel shrugged "I thought she had too."

Fifteen minutes later Sarah Mackenzie walked into the commissary alongside Commander Rabb, following behind were two younger junior officers.

Sam and Janet began to rise when Mac waved to them "Please stay seated." Smiling she reached a hand out to Sam "Samantha it's nice to see you again and finally have a chance to talk to you, Daniel has told me a lot about you."

Sam smiled back taking the hand "I'm sorry about missing your lunch the last time but I had prior commitments."

"That's alright." Sarah waved it away "Maybe we can reschedule sometime."

"I'd like that." Sam said sincerely "Would you care to sit?" Looking at Teal'c she was relieved to note that he'd put on his baseball cap covering his golden tattoo.

"Sarah I thought that you went back to Virginia?" Daniel began "Hello Harm." He said shaking hands "Harriet, Bud."

"Daniel" Harm shook the hand

Daniel introduced the others "This is Major Doctor Janet Fraiser, and that is Sergeant Teal."

"Doctor, Sergeant." Harm shook hands

Janet was staring at the beautiful Lt Colonel and shook her head; well whatever you thought about Daniel Jackson, he certainly did have good taste in women.

"So what brings you back to our neck of the woods." Daniel asked

"Well, we came to talk to Dr. Fuentes." Sarah began "But the General is already gone, and I didn't know who else to talk to about this. So I thought of you."

Harriet and Bud stared at the large Jaffa with unconcealed fascination. The man sat ramrod straight with his hands folded in front of him, however they could both tell that this man could explode into action at any moment.

Daniel shrugged helplessly "Well I don't know where Gabe is at the moment. I know he is around somewhere."

Harm looked surprised "you mean he's not locked up?" he asked looking around the table

"No" Janet told the handsome commander "He has been lo-jacked."

At their confused stares, Sam supplied "He wears a tracking device, it tells us exactly where he is at all times."

"What did you want to see Gabe about?" Daniel asked curiously

"I'm sorry Daniel." Sarah smiled "Attorney/Client privilege, I can't discuss it."

Harriet looked across the table at Daniel "Daniel I read one of your articles recently."

"Did you?" Daniel asked surprised "That's funny I haven't written any articles in a long time."

"I found an old magazine, when I saw your name in it I had to pick it up." She said handing him the magazine.

Taking it Daniel smiled remembering the hard times back then "I remember this article, it helped seal the coffin on my academic career."

"Really let me see, I never knew you wrote articles." Sam told him surprised

Daniel shrugged handing over the magazine "Well you know the saying, publish or perish."

Sam opened it to the article, the small picture showed a younger Daniel smiling, then she began to read the article and a frown crossed her face, Janet reading over her shoulder looked at Daniel surprised.

The group noticed immediately the others reactions innocently Harriet smiled at the group "So where do you keep the Star Gate?"

It had all been plAnnied to provoke a response, Harm and Mac had thought that it would be fun to see their reactions. However, they hadn't expected the reactions from the others.

Immediately after the innocent words were spoken the commissary went completely dead silent. All conversations ceased and heads snapped to face the table. The two guards who were at the door escorting the guests immediately pointed the rifles in their direction.

"Where did you hear that word?" Sam asked suddenly very serious "Teal'c" she ordered

Teal'c stood up and was an imposing figure at the end of the table. Sarah looked at Daniel and he too was staring at them oddly. Suddenly, their plan wasn't looking too good.

Jack O'Neill entered the room scratching his head confused; Gabriel was nowhere to be found. Neither Link nor Sam had seen him since they had returned. He wasn't in the infirmary, in the gym, or in the rec-room. Suddenly Jack stopped in the middle of the commissary, the place was dead silent. Looking around he saw that all the personnel were staring at one table, his table. Sitting there was that good looking lawyer that Daniel had dated, that commander and two others he'd never seen. Turning he saw that the guards had their weapons pointed at the table.

"What?" he yelled wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Snapped out of it Sam looked at her commanding officer "Colonel, they just asked about the Stargate."

Jack moved over to the table, Rabb looked up and saw a no nonsense superior officer standing in front of him.

"What was that Major?" he asked again to be sure that he'd heard correctly

"They asked about the gate sir." She said handing him the magazine she'd been holding and the copy of Gabriel's thesis and the e-mail she'd recovered from their belongings.

Jack began to quickly scan the article, sighing he looked at his suddenly very silent archeologist "GODDAMIT, Daniel what is this." He said slapping the magazine down on the table.

"Don't look at me Jack, I wrote that article long before I came here." He defended

"I also found these sir."

Jack saw that it was a copy of Gabriel's thesis "What? Do they give these out to everyone who buys a pack of gum?" Then reading the e-mail his eyes bugged out "Guards!" he ordered

"SIR!" both guards stepped forward

"Escort our guests to lockup." He ordered

"Sir" Harm protested, "You don't have the authority to detain us."

Jack got into his face "Commander you are lucky I didn't order them to shoot." He said icily "Take them, Teal'c you go with them any trouble you have my permission to hurt them, they try to escape your orders are to shoot."

"Of course O'Neill." The Jaffa went over to them "Please come this way, and do not attempt anything or I will be forced to damage you."

"Daniel?" Sarah asked confused as the guards led them away

"I'll do what I can." He promised her

"Well that worked out just great." Harm told the others sitting in a metal chair, Mac sat opposite him and Bud and Harriet sat on the one cot in the room. Two guards stood outside the doors

"We should have kept our suspicions to ourselves." Mac agreed "Now what are we going to do?"

Harm shrugged leaning the chair back with his hands behind his head "Well I'm hoping that your ex-boyfriend can talk some sense into that Colonel, or get the general down here."

"Do we really want that sir?" Bud asked nervously

"What do you mean Bud?" Mac asked tiredly

"If the General finds out, then the Admiral finds out." He pointed out reasonably

"Oh no." Harm groaned "And you know how he hates to be woken up in the middle of the night."

General Hammond strode down the passageway a deep scowl on his face. After receiving Colonel O'Neill's phone call, he had immediately called A.J. Chedwiggen, who had absolutely no idea what his people were doing. Hammond told him that they were being detained for the time being until it was decided whether or not they posed a security risk. Chedwiggen said he knew some people who might be helpful in getting them clearance and that he'd be there personally first thing in the morning. Then on arriving at the base he was then informed again by O'Neill that Gabriel Fuentes had disappeared, his tracking device was off line, and that he had ordered an immediate search of the base. So Hammond was not happy when he entered the cell and four officers jumped to their feet.

"General on deck." Harm announced coming to attention

Hammond walked past each one giving them the meanest look that he could muster; he knew that they were all nervous now.

"I was on the phone with your Admiral, not two hours ago." He began "I asked him why were JAG personnel here and why they were asking about my project." Staring at them he saw Rabb was beginning to say something when the general held up a warning hand, he closed his mouth "The Admiral told me that he had no idea why they were doing that. That they were supposed to ask a few follow up questions with Dr. Fuentes. Now." He looked at them taking a seat "You are going to tell me all that you know about this project, you are also going to tell me how you dug this information up. How you came into possession of that e-mail, and then I'm going to decide what I'm going to do with the four of you. So sit down and start explaining and if you leave anything out." The general warned "Anything at all, I promise you that I will make you all wish that your daddies had kept it in their pants the night they conceived you all."

"Colonel! I've found something." An airman called out from the locker room.

Jack ran into the locker room and found the airman crouched on the ground by Gabriel's locker.

"What?" he asked

"Looks like a traq-dart sir." The airman pointed to it "I haven't touched it sir."

Jack knelt down, stared at the offending object, and stood up his anger also rising "Good, Airman Reeves." He called out.

"Sir!" an airman appeared at the door

"Get a team down here and have them dust this dart for prints." He ordered and turned to the other airman "No one touches it until they get here, after they are through get it to Doctor Fraiser, have her run a DNA test on the blood and test for what's inside."

"Yes sir." The airman took up position "Sir if someone should ask where shall I tell them you went?"

"Down to the secure room." He said pointing to a concealed camera "See if we got this on tape."

"So you see sir, it was just dumb luck that we accidently stumbled on to what you are doing here." Rabb finished

"And the E-mail?" he asked not quite sure whether to believe it or not

"Sir" Bud stood up at attention "I found it sir, it was buried in a lot of junk. I found it when I did a search of the names of Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"It was just there to find?" The general asked incredulously

Bud nodded "Yes sir, like I said sir I just sifted through a ton of junk and found it. I guess someone just forgot to erase it from the mainframe."

"Unbelievable." Hammond shook his head, after all of their precautions, they had been found out so easily. Well at least this would prove valuable in the long run. And at least it was other military officers that found it and not some civilians, or God forbid reporters.

"Sir what is going to happen to us now?" Harriet asked nervously, suddenly thinking of her children.

Hammond relented, his anger beginning to subside and sighed "Well lieutenant, that sort of depends on your Admiral. A.J. is going to make some phone calls tonight and see if he can get you clearance. If he succeeds then we will take you into our confidence and show you why this has to remain top-top secret, then we will allow you to go on your way."

"If not?" Harm asked

"Let's cross that bridge if we come to it, son."

The group relaxed, the general had calmed down and the Admiral was working on getting them released.

"Until then you have a choice." He told them "You can either stay down here where I know that you are out of our way, or if I have your word as officers that you will not wander around this base. I will allow you the use of one of our VIP suites, you will all have to share it though, I'm having enough problems tonight as it is without worrying about you four."

"Thank you very much sir." Mac stood at attention "That would be most appreciated and is most generous of you."

"Don't thank me." He told them standing "Thank Doctor Jackson for speaking so eloquently on your behalf, he was even able to get Colonel O'Neill to calm down."

"That was Colonel O'Neill?" Harm asked remembering the cold eyes that had stared at him and realized that the former black ops man would probably have no problems making them disappear permanently.

"Yes commander, and Colonel O'Neill takes guarding this facility extremely seriously." Looking over his shoulder, he called out "Doctor Jackson."

"Yes sir." Daniel appeared almost immediately

"Would you escort our guests to the VIP suite on level 14 please and stay with them until the Admiral arrives. Which should be in a couple of hours. Oh, you say nothing to them about our project until we get confirmation of their clearance. Then SG 1 and myself will debrief them."

"It would be a pleasure sir." As Hammond walked away, Daniel stopped him "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know I was there?"

Hammond smiled he knew the archeologist so well "Your friends were in trouble, where else would you be son." Turning he headed towards the door, and onto the next problem.

Daniel stood there a moment his mouth open, and then shook his head "I didn't know I was so predictable. Well guys come on, let's get out of here." Daniel motioned to them obviously relieved that it was all working out.

"Colonel, any word yet." Hammond asked walking into the security office

Jack slammed his fist into his hand "Janet has confirmed that the blood belongs to Fuentes she is now checking to see what is in that tranq-dart, and we got this from the security camera." He said to the tech to run the tape again.

The screen came to life showing Gabriel getting dressed and a man stepping out to talk to him.

"Maybourne!" Hammond began to turn red

"Yes sir." Jack was already red "It gets better sir."

Hammond watched and listened as Maybourne tried to get Gabriel to switch teams. He watched as Gabriel turned him down and turned his head for a moment and another man enter the room and shot him in the chest. Then they watched as the two men packed Gabriel into a crate marked munitions on it and rolled it out.

"That was Lt Drake wasn't it." Hammond already knew

Looking at the floor Jack nodded, he'd liked the man "Yes sir, we've already taken him into custody, and I have dispatched security teams to protect Josie Fuentes and her uncle, I sent Teal'c and Captain Hammond so as not to upset them too much. They should be arriving at any moment."

Nodding in understanding, he turned back to the screen "How did this man get on my base?" Hammond fumed

"Major Carter is finding that out at this moment and she's tearing a new one for security personnel." Jack promised him

"Have you contacted Kennedy?" Hammond asked taking a seat

"Yes sir he's on his way, and he's pissed." O'Neill commented remembering the colorful language the well-spoken colonel had used.

Placing his hand on one of the security men's shoulder, "I want Josie Fuentes and her uncle bought here for protection." The general ordered

"Yes sir." Reaching for a hand mike, he relayed the orders to the men already dispatched to their house.

Hammond looked up at his second in command "So you think they took him to Area 51?"

"That would be my guess sir." Jack agreed

"Get some sleep Jack." The general ordered then put up a hand to stop the colonel's coming protest "You will need all your energy when you storm the place tomorrow and get him back."

Smiling Jack stood at attention and saluted "Yes sir."

Josie and Cassie were sitting watching television when Chun-li came out of the kitchen wiping his hands.

"Josiechan?" he called out

"In here Great Uncle."

Chun-li smiled at the two young women before him "Josiechan, I have run out of rice."

Josie stood up immediately "Would you like me to go buy some?"

Chun-li shook his head "No, that is alright, you stay with your friend. I will be back in fifteen minutes."

"Okay uncle." Josie bowed and sat back down on the couch after the old man left

The girls continued to watch television completely engrossed in the movie.

"So who do you think did it?" Cassie asked reaching for more popcorn

"That banker guy, he has the best motive so far." Josie mouthed around the popcorn

"Naw, I think it's the wife." Cassie said reaching for her soda.

"You're both wrong it was the wife's boyfriend." A voice called to them

Both girls spun towards the voice, Cassie felt her throat constrict when she saw a man standing by the now open patio doors with a gun in his hands pointed in their direction.

"Don't either of you move or you're dead." The man told them entering the house, immediately followed by two more men with guns.

"You, little Jap bitch come here." The lead man ordered

"No." Cassie held on to Josie's arm scared witless

The man raised the gun and aimed it at Cassie's head "Stay out of this." He ordered, "One more word and you're dead." He promised

"Kill her anyway." The other voice called "She's seen us, we can't leave her alive."

"You're right" The man nodded "Well honey you should really have stayed home tonight." He said raising the gun.

"No!" Josie stood up and in front of Cassie arms spread wide and with shaking knees "I will go with you, but do not hurt her." She told them completely terrified of what might happen to Cassie and herself.

Suddenly the man whipped the gun around and smacked the young woman across the temple. Josie fell to the ground dazed and holding her head.

"Shut up bitch." Turning back towards Cassie the man smiled grimly raising his gun again.

"Drop your weapons or we will open fire." Another voice called out

Looking over his shoulder the man could see armed soldiers filling the doorway. More soldiers came through the front door effectively surrounding the three would-be kidnappers.

Cassie took the opportunity of the distraction to move by Josie and lifting her friend onto her knee holding her head.

"I'll shoot the girls." He said turning back towards them

"Ma'am!" the guard cried as Daisy Hammond strode into the room oblivious to any danger to herself. Finally, she understood how Gabriel felt that day when those boys had attacked Josie. Now walking through the living room she felt the same anger.

Suddenly the barrel of a gun was pressed to the small of the mans head "You even look at my daughter funny, and I will fucking drop you right here and now." Daisy promised cocking the hammer back on the gun.

The man knew an untenable situation when he saw one; he also knew that you do not anger a mother protecting her child. Gently he lowered his gun and raised his hands. Guards rushed in and took the three men into custody.

Daisy rushed around the table looking at the two girls "Are you okay?" she asked Cassie who nodded with tears in her eyes, obviously scared to death.

"Cassandra Fraiser." Teal'c moved over to the girl, who immediately ran into his arms and began to cry.

"Mommy?" Josie looked at Daisy a large bruise marking her ivory skin

"Oh Josie." Daisy took the girl into her arms and broke down crying

"Mom, I'm okay." Josie said bravely, just as her father would want her to be "I'm fine."

"Where's Chun-li?" she asked wondering why the man had left the girls alone.

Josie felt the stinging in her eyes and the incessant pounding of her head, "He went to the market a few minutes before these guys came."

Daisy rubbed the girls back "It's okay to cry you know."

"I want to be brave, like my father." Josie told her tears beginning to fall

Daisy shook her head hugging the girl closer "I've seen your father cry too. It's okay; it's the body's way of releasing tension. Let it out." Josie broke down in her arms and Daisy rubbed her back "That's right my baby, you just let it all out." Daisy began to rock her gently back and forth.

"What is happening here!" Chun-li demanded as he came into the room a wicked sword in his hands

"It's okay Chun-li." Daisy told him "We got here in time."

"JosieChan, Cassiechan." Chun-li stared at both crying girls

"Someone tried to take Josie." Daisy explained bitterly, holding Josie just stroking her hair

"Why!" he demanded

Daisy shook her head "I will explain later, right now I want to get you all back to the base where we can protect you. Besides I want to take a proper look at this bruise, maybe get an x-ray. Make sure nothing is broken."

Chun-li saw the bruise that was turning black and he began to tremble "Who did this!" he demanded

"He is already in custody." Daisy assured him "He will never touch her again. Chun-li could you pack up some clothes for yourself and Josie, enough for a few days at least. Until we can be sure that it is safe for you to return."

Chun-li nodded and headed upstairs to pack some things. Including some of his personal weapons, no one was going to hurt his family again. Grabbing his cell-phone he put it in his bag as well, the family would need to be told. In addition, when he heard the name of the man responsible for this he would have to relay it to his students for the matter to be taken care of properly.

Gabriel woke up in a white padded room, groaning he sat up quickly and felt his head begin to spin out of control.

"Whoa!" Gabriel swore softly grabbing the sides of his head and waited for the dizziness to subside. He then rolled over, got his feet under him, and began to stand up. Gabriel knew that he had to move around some, he had to try to speed up his system and try to run through the drugs a little quicker. He had to regain control of his body if he was going to escape. Gabriel was no fool, if Maybourne went to this much trouble to get him; he knew that there was a serious reason for it. Something that did not bode well for the continued good health of one Gabriel Fuentes. Gabriel began to do toe touches and jumping jacks anything that would get the blood flowing and therefore some of it back into his brain. Gabriel did this for more than two hours; finally sweating he collapsed back onto the ground and tried to catch his breath. The cobwebs in his head finally beginning to clear a bit, he felt something else he hadn't noticed before. The loud grumbling in his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten anything since the morning of the mission, how long ago was that now? He wondered and he also wondered just how long he'd been unconscious, was he missed yet at the base, looking down at his wrist he saw that he still wore his tracking bracelet, Gabriel sighed and hoped that the signal was strong enough for someone to find him. Then another thought popped into his head, what if they thought that he'd escaped? Fear gripped his heart. That would mean that the minute Kennedy got back on base he could literally press a button and end his life, here. No one would ever find his body, he knew that for certain. Josie would never know what happened to him. Just that he had disappeared one night and never returned, just like her mother. Worse, yet his friends might have to pay the price for this as well.

The door to the cell opened up and Maybourne was at the door, Gabriel saw armed guards standing behind the man weapons ready.

"I see that you are finally awake Dr. Fuentes." Maybourne smiled evilly at him

Gabriel allowed his head to sway back and forth; he had to pretend that he was still high from the drugs. His chance would come, he just had to be patient and watch and be ready the moment the chance presented itself. Then he had to high tail it back to the SGC before Kennedy pushed that button.

"Take him." Maybourne ordered the guards

Gabriel let his body go slack and he felt the guards lift him and take him out of the room. They stepped out of the cell and Gabriel saw that they were in a long windowless corridor, as they passed doors Gabriel noticed that they all had small windows. Letting his head loll from left to right he looked into those windows. THERE! He thought, the door they had just passed seemed to lead to another passageway and at the end of that, Gabriel could see sunshine. Freedom was through that door; he just had to get there in one piece. Finally, they reached the end of the hall one of the guards grabbed the door handle and opened it up. Gabriel was placed on top of a table and his hands were tied down with leather straps, his feet left free. That was a mistake; one that Gabriel could take advantage of when the time was right.

Maybourne nodded to the guards who then swiveled the table to an upright position, Gabriel was now on his feet attached to the table only by his hands.

"Guards go get some coffee, I'll call you when I'm done here." Maybourne ordered

As soon as the doors closed Maybourne moved by Gabriel's side, "I understand Dr. Fuentes from my spies at the SGC that you were present in the control room when the Tollans returned to their home world. After they came back to visit you a couple of weeks ago."

Gabriel didn't answer he just let himself hang there.

Maybourne walked over to a camcorder and turned it on to record what was about to happen "I would like you to do two things for me." Maybourne began "First I'd like you to give me those coordinates and then I would like you to lead one of my teams through and steal some of their technology."

"Don't have gate." Gabriel gasped thickly

Maybourne smiled as he walked behind Gabriel "Of course I have access to a gate." He told him "Earth originally had two gates. The SGC has one and the Russians have the other, I can use theirs.

"Whyyyy sheteal." Gabriel rasped, already starting to feel stronger, the drugs losing their hold over him.

Maybourne shrugged indifferently "The Tollans don't want to share." He said flatly and then continued, "We are at war Dr. Fuentes, and we need all the weapons that we can get our hands on. This is one war that I intend to win Doctor. When that happens I will be in the position to get just about anything I want as the man who saved the earth."

"You want power." Gabriel said disgustedly

"Of course Dr. Fuentes who doesn't."

"Me."

"Then doctor, you are a fool." Maybourne sneered at the man "what are the coordinates of the Tollan home world."

Gabriel turned and faced straight ahead; he knew what to do "Fuentes, Gabriel M., Lt. United States Navy..."

"This is foolish doctor." Maybourne told him motioning to another man to prepare "We will find out eventually."

"Fuentes, Gabriel M. Lt. United States Navy, serial number 990231934."

At Maybourne's nod, the other man uncoiled a leather whip and began to lash Gabriel. For the next thirty minutes, it was the same exact thing

Chapter 16: Pay back is a bitch

Janet and Jack sat in her office, the infirmary was empty for once, their only patient had been Annie Yates and she was back resting in her own bed. Which was a relief to Janet, no one would die today, hopefully, Gabriel was still out there somewhere. Jack sat in a chair his right leg going up and down a mile a minute and he was chewing his thumbnail. Janet knew the signs; she knew that Jack was planning things out in his head. Hammond had already given the go ahead to infiltrate Area 51 and to retrieved Gabriel Fuentes. Janet also knew that Jack must be really nervous, Maybourne could decide to kill Gabriel to ensure that the man would never talk. Janet stood up and went behind him and began to massage his tense shoulders. Absent-mindedly Jack reached up and patted her hand silently thanking her for her comfort and support.

"Give you a penny for them." Janet asked putting her chin on the top of his head

Jack snickered "My thoughts are easily worth a nickel."

Janet thought for a moment "Naw that's too expensive."

Jack leaned back and stared up at her face "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

Janet smiled and kissed his forehead "Yes you are, then again I'm lucky to have you."

"Mom?!"

Janet looked out the window "Cassie?" she called a frown forming on her face

Jack looked out as well and saw Cassie's scared face running towards the office. Immediately he stood up.

The door flew open and Cassie jumped into her mother's arms.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Janet asked worriedly "How did you get here?"

Cassie pulled back and saw Jack as well. Jack opened his arms to her and Cassie willingly fell into them for a reassuring hug.

"Come on Cass, what happened?" Jack asked looking as confused as Janet did

Pulling back, she wiped her eyes and began "I was at Josie's house and three men came in with guns. They were going to take her, and kill me." She cried.

A stone mask fell across Jack's face, for the first time Janet saw a man who truly frightened her, he was obviously mad enough to kill. Jack hugged the girl fiercely with one arm and reached for Janet with the other one. Willingly Janet fell into his embrace putting one arm around her daughter. She'd often wondered how Jack really felt about Cassie. When Janet allowed herself to dream about marrying Jack, she wondered if he was ready to come into a ready made family. Seeing his expression Janet knew that Jack loved her daughter as much as she did, and even though the expression was truly frightening at least it was aimed at the people that had tried to take them from him.

"No one is ever going to hurt you." Jack promised, promised them both "Not while there is a breath in my body."

Daisy rushed into the infirmary behind her Teal'c carried Josie who had fallen unconscious.

"Oh God." Janet rushed out of the room towards them

"What's wrong?" she asked reaching the table and snapping gloves on.

"They hit her Janet." Daisy told her "Take care of her Janet, I can't" Daisy held up hands that were trembling. "They hurt my baby." She cried angrily

Janet saw that Daisy was losing it, with Gabriel gone and Josie hurt, she turned to Teal'c "What happened?" she asked shining a light in the girl's eyes.

Teal'c stood ramrod straight, his voice as always calm and relaxed. The only sign of his anger were the tight fists that were at his sides. Jack approached the treatment table with one arm still around Cassie; her eyes were bulged out as she watched her unconscious friend.

"Josie Fuentes and your daughter were watching television when the men entered the house. They threatened to kill Cassandra Fraiser, Josie Fuentes stood in between them. The man struck her with his gun across her head. Her uncle Chun-li Tanaka was not at home at the time, he went to the grocery store to get something. He is now up on level 14 in one of the VIP suites."

Janet shook her head and nodded to the nurse "I want a head CT, and a MRI done stat."

Grabbing Daisy's shoulder Janet smiled grimly, "She's going to be fine." She promised, "It looks like a mild concussion, I just want to rule everything else out. Now go lie down on that cot over there. I'll come and get you as soon as the results are back." She promised nodding to Teal'c. Gently Teal'c led the hysterical doctor to the cot.

"She's not handling this very well." Jack said worried for his friend

Cassie looked up at them "Josie called her mom."

Janet closed her eyes "I thought so, she's looking at the girl like she is her daughter. Daisy can't look at the girl and be objective." Janet looked at Cassie taking her in her arms again. "They didn't hurt you?" she asked suddenly just as frightened as Daisy.

"No, Josie got in their way." Cassie looked at her mother "Mom, she is going to be alright isn't she." She asked terrified that she could lose the best friend she ever had.

"Yes honey, she's going to be fine." Janet promised her

Teal'c returned, "Captain Hammond is asleep." He informed them, "I will report to General Hammond."

"No Teal'c I'll take care of that." Jack promised "You go inform, her uncle that the girl is going to be fine, take Daniel with you. He is also on level 14 with our other guests." Jack headed towards the door and stopped "By the way Teal'c where are those men?"

"They are in lock up."

"Join me there after you're done."

"Yes, I will." Teal'c promised

Janet stared after Jack suddenly frightened about what he was going to do.

Hammond quickly made his way down to the infirmary. Passing startled personnel as he rushed past them, they had never seen the general move so fast before.

"How is the girl?" he asked Janet as he approached her

"It looks like everything is going to be fine." Janet reassured him "It looks like a mild concussion, she's going to be x-rayed as soon as possible. I'm more worried about Daisy, this hit her very hard."

The general nodded "Yes, she loves this little girl." George looked down at the young girl lying unconscious before him. Maybourne is going to pay for this, the general thought grimly. No one harms his family, and gets away with it.

"Josie called her mom." Janet told him

Hammond sighed "That is the one word that Daisy has wanted to hear from Josie for ten years."

"Daisy is sleeping over there." Janet pointed; Hammond nodded and walked over to comfort her.

"Daisy?" he said gently rubbing her back gently

Daisy's eyes snapped open immediately "Daddy!" hugging her father fiercely she broke down "They hurt my baby." She broke down in his arms

"She's going to be fine." George hugged her comforting her "I'm more worried about what Gabriel is going to do when he finds out. I don't know if I have enough security personnel to stop him."

Daisy nodded in agreement "Gabriel is going to lose his mind." Smiling at her father, she told him "Josie called me mom."

"I heard." George smiled wiping at her tears "I'm so happy for you." Pausing he looked at his daughter "You still love him don't you." It wasn't a question

Daisy nodded "I've never loved anyone else, I'm going to marry him once this is over." She swore not only to him but to herself as well.

"Daisy we don't know when that will be." He reminded her gently, he didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"13 more missions daddy, that's it. That is the deal he made."

"Deal?" he asked confused, remembering that on the security tape Gabriel had mentioned something about already making a deal.

Daisy nodded and explained to him "Yes, Gabriel agreed to do 25 missions for the government. When he finishes those he gets a pardon." Daisy smiled "He's done 12 so far, he's almost halfway there."

Two hours earlier.

Daniel had led the four officers into the VIP suite. The group saw that it was a rather large room and very comfortably furnished with all the latest conviences. Daniel sat with the four officers trying to start a conversation with them. Anything to get their minds off their present circumstances. So far nothing that he tried had worked.

Mac smiled at him grabbing his hand "Thanks for talking to the general and to the colonel for us."

Daniel shrugged it off "It was nothing, Jack is worried about something else right now. This was just something else coming in on top of that. It threw him, and Jack doesn't like to be thrown, he takes it very personally." He explained

"The general mentioned another problem." Harm told him "Any chance we can find out what it is?"

"Gabriel has disappeared." He told them

"Did he escape?" Harm asked immediately hoping that the man wasn't this stupid, he was on the verge of getting out anyway with his name cleared of all charges.

"I won't believe that." Daniel told them "Gabriel wouldn't do that, even if he did, he wouldn't leave his team behind to face the consequences. There has to be another explanation."

Suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Daniel, I need to speak to you." He told him nodding outside

"Excuse me." He told the group

Once outside with the door closed "What's up Jack, any word yet?"

Jack nodded "Yeah, he was grabbed."

"What! How?" Daniel asked shocked by the news

"Maybourne." Jack told him not needing to explain anymore than that.

"SHIT!" Daniel yelled startling the guards, "I knew that I should have shot him when I had the chance."

"Yeah maybe." Jack agreed having wanted to shoot Harry Maybourne many times himself "But then you would be in jail, instead of him." Jack pointed out "Listen, I dispatched security people to pick up Josie and her uncle. We have Maybourne on tape threatening to have her picked up and used as leverage against Fuentes."

"I'll go right now." Daniel offered

Jack shook his head "No you have to watch these guys. Besides I already sent Teal'c, anyone touches that girl they'll regret it." Jack promised "I just wanted to clue you in on what's up."

Daniel looked at his friend "He's going to get away with this again isn't he."

Jack blew out an explosive sigh "I don't see any other way of this going down." He admitted, obviously not liking it anymore than Daniel

"Well we got four JAG officers right here." Daniel pointed out "I could ask them, hypothetically of course." He added quickly

Jack smiled at his friend surprised "You know Danny-boy, I never knew that you were such a vindictive person. Give it a shot. Hypothetically of course." Reaching into one of his oversized pockets, he handed Daniel a tape "And while you're at it, hypothetically show them this."

Taking the tape, he smiled "Of course." He said reentering the room

The group looked up, Mac surprised at her friend

"Daniel who did you want to shoot?"

Daniel shook his head "Just a lower life form. Sarah, Harm I have a hypothetical legal question to pose to you."

Harm nodded "Hypothetical huh?"

Daniel nodded innocently "Yes of course. Just to pass the time, so to speak"

Present

Janet smiled at her friend holding up the results of the scans "All clear."

Daisy sighed grabbing her chest "Oh thank you god." She said beginning to breathe easier

"Dad? Mom?" Josie groaned from her bed

Daisy flew to her side "I'm here honey."

"Where am I?" Josie asked blinking her eyes rapidly trying to get used to the light

"You're in the infirmary at the base honey. Go back to sleep, you're safe now." Daisy promised kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Where's daddy?" she asked wanting him to be near, to tell her it was going to be alright. To feel his arms protectively around her making her feel safe again.

"He'll be here soon." Daisy promised

"How am I?" she asked rubbing her head

"Head hurt?"

Josie nodded wincing at the pain

Daisy handed her some pills and a glass of water "Here take these, you have a slight concussion. You'll be fine in a couple of days." She promised, "Now try and get some more sleep."

"How's Cassie? Did they hurt her?" Josie asked her eyes already starting to close

"I'm fine Josie." Cassie said appearing at the other end of the bed taking the girl's hand, "I'll never forget what you did for me Josie."

"You would have done the same for me." Josie protested closing her eyes

Daniel watched the tape with the others, his blood beginning to boil. All his life Daniel had always tried to look for the good in people, always wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. But Maybourne was the first man that Daniel truly hated, and wanted to desperately inflict bodily harm on him. The man had absolutely no respect for human life. People were just tools to be used so that he could get ahead. Snapping off the tape, he looked at them.

"Well?" he asked

"It's a slam dunk." Harm told him "I could get him at least twenty years in prison."

"It's not that simple." Daniel told them "Hypothetically speaking, he knows all about our project, he even has a similar one going right now. Except that his methods are not as humane as ours are. He also has a lot of powerful and influential friends."

"Closed court-martial?" Mac asked Harm "Appoint a special judge and jury who has clearance?"

Harm shook his head unsure "I don't know, if this guy goes to prison and he has as many friends as Daniel says..." Harm looked at Daniel "What is his motivation, what does this guy really want?"

"Power." Daniel said simply "He wants to make general, and have a lot of people owe him."

"Can he achieve this kind of power with this project?" Mac asked

"If he wins this fight." Daniel began "He could wind up one of the most powerful men in the country, if not the world."

"Captains mast." Bud told them

"What are you saying Bud?" Harm asked

"Captain's mast sir." Bud explained "Sir, if this colonel wants power, and is willing to go to these extremes to get it. Maybe we don't need to jail him, just take away his power."

"Bud could be right." Mac told him "Captain's mast, would be up to the general, or better yet the Admiral when he gets here. No attorneys, just the Admiral reviewing the evidence, take testimony from witnesses." Turning to Daniel she asked "This isn't the first thing he's pulled is it?"

"The list goes on and on." He told her

"Demotion for every charge." Harm said "He could wind up a private if the Admiral sees the evidence."

Daniel smiled at the prospect "I'll talk it over with Jack, see what he thinks."

"Hypothetically of course." Harm smiled

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door and Teal'c entered the room

"Daniel Jackson."

The first thing out of his mouth was "How's Josie and her uncle?"

Looking at the others Teal'c paused

"They know Teal'c, they are going to help us get Maybourne."

Teal'c smiled, it wasn't a very nice smile "Josie Fuentes is in the infirmary, when we arrived three men were already there with weapons. They threatened the life of Cassandra Fraiser."

"They threatened a child?" Mac asked appalled

"They pointed their weapons at her, if Josie Fuentes had not stood between them they would have shot her. One of the men struck her with his weapon; Dr. Fraiser is checking her over now. O'Neill wants you to accompany me to explain this to her uncle."

"Where is he?" Daniel asked numbly

"Next door."

Standing Daniel looked at the four lawyers "I'll be right back." He promised

"Okay." Harm nodded once the door closed he looked at Mac "We have to get this guy before he does kill someone."

"If he hasn't already Harm, he still has Dr. Fuentes." Mac reminded him

Gabriel winced as he felt the whip crack against his back, but he refused to cry out.

"That's going to leave a bruise." He thought grimly, imagining all the things he was going to do to Maybourne once he was loose.

"We can stop this at anytime." Maybourne told him "Just tell me coordinates to the Tollan home world."

"Fuentes, Gabriel M. Lt United States Navy, serial number 990..."

Maybourne lost patience with him and began yelling in Gabriel's face, "You are not in the military any longer, you're just a convict who happened to see the coordinates to someplace that I wish to go. No one is going to miss you, you're scum, dirt, now tell me what I want to know." He nodded to an unseen man and the whip flew out again ripping more skin on his already bloody back.

Gabriel grimaced against the pain "Fuentes, Gabriel M., Lt. United States Navy..."

"Well I guess we will just have to wait until your daughter arrives I guess." Maybourne smiled at the wounded man.

Gabriel's head snapped up "Josie?"

Maybourne nodded "Oh yes, didn't I mention that earlier. Well I dispatched some men to retrieve your daughter, if your pain means nothing to you. Maybe your daughters will..."

"AHAHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriel began to buck wildly against his bonds using every ounce of strength he had. They would not touch his daughter, never....NEVER!

"That got to him." Maybourne thought happily, aloud he said, "Don't bother with trying to break free, those bonds are very strong."

But Gabriel didn't stop, he wouldn't stop, pulling even harder at the straps that held his hands down, he began to feel them getting weaker and begin to groan under the pressure. This only served to make Gabriel work harder at the bonds. With muscles bulging suddenly one snapped, immediately Gabriel reached over and using both hands he pulled on the other strap, which snapped as well. He was FREE, whipping around he saw the tall bald man who had been torturing him. Gabriel rushed him and before the man could defend himself, Gabriel slammed his head into the metal door repeatedly until he saw blood.

Maybourne was shocked, how could those bonds just give way like that. Desperately he tried to make it to the door but then he saw that he was on the wrong side of the room, and he had to get past Fuentes to get out. Gabriel dropped the man who fell boneless to the ground. Gabriel spun around and gave Maybourne the most chilling smile he'd ever seen. Slowly he advanced on the Colonel.

Jack waited for Teal'c by the cells; he stared at the door that housed three men who had threatened to take his family away from him. Jack shook his head angrily, he'd already lost one family, and it had taken him a long time to forgive himself for it as well. If it hadn't been for Daniel, he would have died on Abydos, and if it hadn't been for Janet and Cassie his life would still be empty and lonely. He loved Janet, and he loved Cassie as if she were his own daughter. He knew already how much the girl meant to Janet, and these three bastards wanted to take that from him! No way, no way were they getting away with this. Teal'c approached his commanding officer; he stopped partway seeing the look on O'Neill's face. He knew that O'Neill wanted vengeance; he wanted to make those men pay for having threatened his loved ones. Still Teal'c knew that he couldn't allow O'Neill to do it; he might get into trouble down the road, perhaps serious trouble. Teal'c could not allow that to happen, then another thought struck him, and he went to O'Neill.

Jack looked up when he saw Teal'c and stood up removing his jacket.

"I just want you here to stop me from actually killing them." He told Teal'c

Teal'c grabbed his shoulder "No O'Neill I cannot permit you to do this."

"Teal'c!" Jack stared at his friend completely shocked "They tried to kill my daughter." He said to his friend

Teal'c nodded "I am happy to hear you refer to Cassandra Fraiser as your daughter, and I will be happier still when I can call her Cassandra O'Neill. But that will not happen if you are imprisoned for beating these men."

"Teal'c" Jack tried to control himself "I am not going to let them get away with this." He warned

"I was thinking O'Neill." Teal'c told him "We will need this cell for Maybourne when he arrives here."

"So?"

Teal'c continued "Well in difference to his rank we should provide him with a private cell. I was thinking perhaps we can contain these men with SG 13, since they are prisoners as well."

Jack was beginning to smile "And if we happen to mention what they're in for?"

Teal'c shrugged "We must inform them of their new roommates."

"Guard!" Jack called down the corridor

"Sir?" the guard asked hoping that O'Neill wasn't going to ask for the key and order him to go for coffee. O'Neill was too good an officer to lose his rank for this scum.

"We are moving the prisoners." He informed the guard "We are going to need this cell soon for someone else."

Skeptically the guard eyed O'Neill "Where are we moving them sir?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment "Well the only other cell we have big enough for them is with SG 13. Move them there."

The guard smiled "Yes sir." The guard turned to open the cell "May I just say sir, that it is a pleasure to serve under you."

"Just make sure that you pull them out after few minutes." O'Neill told him

"Will do sir, Okay scumbags UP!" the guard ordered

The cell door opened to SG 13's quarters, the three occupants stood immediately. Annie a little slower than the others, her side still hurting. Thankfully, the blade had just hit muscle, painful, but it could have and should have been much worse. Right now, she was more worried about Gabe; O'Neill had been down earlier to tell them what happened. When they saw him at the door, they all moved forward.

"Any word on Gabe yet Colonel?" Annie asked worried for her friend

"We are going to retrieve him as soon as I do this one last thing." Turning around he spoke to the guard "Bring them in.", he ordered

The three men were ushered in hands over their heads.

"I'd like you to meet some people who are going to be sharing your cell for a little while." Jack began "Just to warn you these are three very dangerous men." He told them smiling "They attacked two 16 year old girls, beat one of them with a gun."

"Who?" asked Link staring at the men curiously

"Tell them." Jack told the three prisoners when they remained silent Jack shrugged "I heard that one of them was referred to as a Jap bitch."

"Josie?" Annie asked angrily immediately forgetting about her side

"Yes I believe that was her name." Jack agreed and began to walk out of the cell "Now play nice with your new roomies." He told SG 13 "I have to check on Josie, see if her concussion is any better yet, I just hope she has regained consciousness." He told SG 13

"Don't worry colonel." Link promised taking off his jacket revealing tight muscles, "We are going to get along just fine." He promised, the three new prisoners looked at each other knowing what was coming next.

"Hammond" George picked up the phone irritably "Gabe! Where the hell are you?" Hammond listened on the phone "Hold on. Kennedy pick up the line."

Kennedy reached for the extension "Dr. Fuentes?"

Both men listened while Gabriel spoke to them

"So you're still here in town?" Hammond sighed relieved "Where I'll send someone for you immediately."

Hammond and Kennedy began to laugh as they listened to Gabriel.

"Okay we'll be expecting you soon. Call if you have any problems." Hammond hung up the phone looking at Kennedy "That is one hell of a soldier we got there."

Kennedy agreed and sighed relieved "If you don't mind sir, I'm going to the commissary and get something to eat. I think that I finally can keep something down; I must also call my wife and explain why I ran out of the house in the middle of the night. She probably thinks world war III has started."

"Very good Colonel, I'll inform you the minute he is back." Hammond promised

Leaning back into his chair Hammond sighed relieved, he had to tell Daisy. He was reaching for the phone when there was a knock.

"Enter."

SG 1 and his daughter entered the room all dressed in BDU's all armed and all obviously ready to go after Gabriel Fuentes.

Jack saluted the general "Sir SG 1 and Captain Hammond reporting that we are ready to proceed."

Hammond leaned back into his seat "That will not be necessary Colonel, I just got a phone call."

"Sir?" Sam asked surprised

Hammond nodded still smiling "Yes Gabriel Fuentes just called me from a cell phone. It seems that Colonel Maybourne was in such a rush to get his information from Dr. Fuentes that he kept him in town. Somehow, Dr. Fuentes obtained his own release; he has Maybourne and three guards that Maybourne had bought with him. Dr Fuentes is at this very moment driving back here in Maybourne's own vehicle with all four men tied up in the back seat."

The group began to relax and laugh "Three men is all he bought to control Gabe?" Daisy smiled "The man must have a death wish."

"Oh by the way." Hammond told her "Gabriel said to tell you that Maybourne and the rest of his men had a little 'accident' and they are going to require medical attention."

Daisy smiled "It will be a pleasure to treat them."

"General" Daniel interrupted "I was speaking to our guests."

"Oh yes how are they?" Hammond asked almost forgetting about them

"Fine sir, I was speaking to them about this Maybourne situation. Hypothetically of course."

Hammond stared at the archeologist wondering how much he actually told them of the situation "Of course doctor Jackson."

"They made an interesting observation." Daniel began to lay out what Harm and Mac told him about what they could do.

Jack shrugged "Sounds like a plan to me sir."

Hammond looked at the time it was nearly 0900 hours, it been a long day already he sighed. Picking up the red phone, he waited.

"This is General Hammond, I would like to speak to the president please."

The others smiled and left the office to give the General privacy.

"I'm going to kill them." A.J. Chedwiggen told himself as his plane came to a landing. Having been up half the night waking up some very important people, cashing in many favors and now owing favors himself to get the clearances that they needed. He hated owing people. He got into the car that Hammond had sent to meet him at the plane. In twenty minutes, he would be in the same room with them. How could they embarrass him this way? He wondered to himself. The worst of it was that he still didn't know what the hell this project was that George had going on. Although he would soon find out, he'd gotten himself clearance for it as well. He wasn't going to let his people know something that he didn't know. No that would never work. Stepping out of the car he headed down with the escort, down to see his people, then down and meet with the general and apologize. Hopefully George hadn't changed that much since the last time he saw him and make the admiral kiss his ass.

"They're dead." He thought as he opened the door that the escort had led him to.

"Admiral on deck."

Sam and Daniel were walking down the passageway heading to the VIP room where the JAG officers were. The General wanted to see them and ask more about this court-martial, if that what it was. As they approached the room, they saw an air force guard standing by the door and a lot of yelling going on inside.

Sam paused before they got to the door "I think that the Admiral is here." She observed

"Ya think?"

Sam looked at Daniel and shivered, it had almost sounded exactly like Jack "You have been spending way to much time with the Colonel lately." She accused him

Daniel smiled "I think you're right. And not nearly enough time with you." He said playfully.

"Well I think that I can fix that." Sam smiled back, and then turned back towards the door "I'm glad I'm not in there right now." She shuddered listening to the angry voice yelling inside.

Daniel nodded in complete agreement "Yeah, I'm glad I never joined up."

Suddenly the door flew open and a bald headed admiral stormed out with four very contrite red-faced officers following him closely. Sam stood at attention and saluted him, unsure of what to do Daniel waved.

"Ah...Hi." Daniel stammered

Admiral Chedwiggen stopped and nodded to the major and turned on Daniel "Don't you salute a superior officer when you see one."

"Ah... no." Daniel began but before he could say more Mac called to the admiral.

"Sir, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, he is a civilian sir." She supplied shocked to see Daniel was armed and even more shocked to see how comfortable he seemed to be with a weapon.

Chedwiggen nodded wondering why this man was dressed in BDU's wearing a sidearm he turned to Sam "Major, where can I find General Hammond?" he asked

Still standing at attention Sam stood to one side "Sir I will escort you personally. I was coming to bring your officers to him anyway." She offered

The admiral nodded and motioned her forward "Then lead on Major."

"Daniel." Sam motioned with her head, then smiled at the admiral "This way Admiral if you please."

"Enter" Hammond called out

Sam opened the door and stood back to allow the superior officers to enter first.

"A.J." Hammond stood up holding out a hand smiling, happy to see his old friend

"George." A.J. smiled shaking hands, sighing with relief. No George wouldn't make him beg.

"Sit, sit, care for some coffee?"

"Please, it has been one hell of a long night." He said looking at his officers who seemed to cringe

"Major, if you will please do the honors." The general asked

"Of course sir." Sam quickly poured two cups and handed them over

"Thank-you Major." Chedwiggen took a sip and smiled appreciatively "You still make great coffee George." Putting down the cup the admiral reached into his brief case and extracted some papers.

"Here you go George, five sets of clearances to allow us to know about 'Operation Blue Book'."

"Couldn't resist getting yourself on the team?" George asked with a smile

"I can't have my people knowing things that I don't." Chedwiggen admitted

Hammond smiled "Neither would I." Looking the papers over Hammond saw that everything was in order. "Major, contact Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c please, Doctor Jackson you will go over the history aspect of this and Major, the physics part."

"Of course sir." Daniel smiled eyeing the coffee wanting to get his hands on some.

"Let's go out to the briefing room, we'll be more comfortable." Hammond stood and showed them the way."

SG1 and the JAG officers sat around the table and waited until the general gave the go ahead.

"If you will doctor Jackson."

"General."

Daniel stood up and began to pace back and forth; Mac immediately recognized that Daniel was getting into lecture mode.

"To properly understand this we must go back at least 10,000 years perhaps as much as 15,000 years, to a time when primitive man first evolved into what we are today or in technical terms, homosapien sapien as we are now. Back then we still lived in caves or in huts and lived in small groups as mostly foragers. We followed packs of animals to hunt, we had just invented fire. At this time, we were beginning to have a rudimentary language, and religion, worshipping the sun and moon. It was at this time that an extraterrestrial race appeared in what is now Egypt, the race was dying. When the aliens first appeared the natives were scared thinking that, their gods had now come to earth. One of the villagers, a young boy was not frightened however and he approached the ships curious. One of the aliens liked the fact that the boy was not frightened of the spaceship, and the alien took him over. Possessed him if you will."

"Aliens?" Chedwiggen looked at the general who waved to him to be patient.

Daniel nodded and continued staring at Sarah's amazed face "Yes admiral, they are known as the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race that lives by taking hosts and controlling them. They live to conquer and subjugate people, they thrive on power. They came to Egypt and adopted the local religion; the first of them was Ra who became the sun god. He conquered the people and had them build him great cities. The pyramids were built to honor Ra, he taught us how to speak, to read, and to write and how to think, that was his mistake. Other Goa'uld then came to earth as well and they assumed roles of the ancient gods. Apophis, god of night was one, Huer'ur was another, Hathor goddess of love and music. These gods subjugated the ancient peoples of earth and worse they took many of our people and seeded the stars with them. Some were taken as slaves, others as hosts for the 'Gods' and others as Jaffa, warriors to protect and serve the interests of the gods. Teal'c." Daniel told them pointing to the Jaffa "Was the first prime Jaffa to the god Apophis, he betrayed Apophis and joined us in the fight against them to free his own people from slavery. Teal'c if you could please show them Junior."

Teal'c stood up first he removed his ball cap and the others saw the golden emblem tattooed into his forehead and then he opened his shirt. The JAG officers were shocked to see the X incision on his stomach, but they all jumped and Harriet shrieked when the Goa'uld slithered his way out.

"God I still hate those things." Jack muttered to no one in particular.

"Thank you Teal'c." Daniel nodded and Teal'c tucked his shirt back in and sat down calmly "That creature you just saw is the larval form of the Goa'uld. Jaffa are transformed by a ritual known as the primta, to be able to carry the Goa'uld until maturity, in doing this, the Jaffa loses his immune system. If we were to remove the Goa'uld from Teal'c, he would die within hours. In return a Jaffa is given a long life and perfect health, the oldest Jaffa that we have met is a man named Bra'tac, Teal'c's teacher, he is 135 years old and he looks to be in his late fifties early sixties. Anyway, thousands of years ago, there was a rebellion in ancient Egypt and Ra was forced to abandon this world. But he left behind the Stargate the Egyptians buried the gate on the Giza plateau and placed a heavy cover stone on it so that no one could ever travel through the gate again, in time we were forgotten by the Goa'uld, we became a myth of the legendary home world of many peoples. Seven years ago, I was recruited by Catherine Langford to decipher the hieroglyphics on the gate. It had been uncovered by her father in 1929 and was shipped here. After awhile I was able to discover how to open the gate, the gateway to another world, a world called Abydos. I went on the original mission through the gate with Colonel O'Neill in charge. We met the people there and found out that their ancestors were indeed from Egypt. They were slaves to Ra who had them mining a mineral that is essential to Goa'uld technology. Unfortunately while we were there Ra returned and we were captured."

"You actually died there." Jack pointed out

"Died?" Mac was shocked looking at Daniel

Jack shrugged it off "Don't worry about it Daniel has died a few times."

"Jack" the general waved him off "Continue doctor."

"Yes I did indeed die, but the technology of the Goa'uld is so advanced from ours that even dead they can repair the damage and bring you back to life, if you get to a sarcophagus in time. I was revived by Ra, who wanted to know who we were, the only reason he revived me was that I was the only one on the mission who could speak to him in ancient Egyptian. When he found out that we were indeed from earth, he decided to destroy us. He hadn't forgotten or forgiven us for kicking him off of earth, and he wanted to stop that from repeating on Abydos. In addition, he saw how advanced we had become since his departure and now he knew that we posed a threat to his power. With the help of some of the local boys in particular one boy named Skaara and his sister Sha're who later became my wife." Daniel coughed and continued, Sam looked at him worriedly "Anyway, with their help we escaped from Ra, and with the help of the people of Abydos we drove Ra off. Colonel O'Neill and I sent a bomb to his ship, which was in orbit, and we were able to kill Ra. Colonel O'Neill returned to earth and I remained on Abydos. A year later, the gate was reopened and Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter came through the gate because some one had come through the gate on earth. They thought that it was from Abydos. What they didn't know, what I had already discovered was that the Stargate actually goes to other worlds as well, all over the universe in fact. We later found out that it was Apophis god of night, Ra's rival who had opened the gate to earth, and then on Abydos. He took my wife and brother in-law as hosts for the Goa'uld in fact; my wife was given the host to Apophis's wife Ammounet. Since that time we here at the SGC have been fighting a war to keep the Goa'uld from coming back and either conquering us or destroying us. We go to different worlds trying to find allies, or technology to allow us to defeat them. Major Carter." Daniel sat down and saw that Sarah was staring at him; she mouthed, "We have to talk." Daniel nodded to her.

Sam stood up and walked over to the wall and hit a switch, the wall slid up revealing the Stargate.

"This is the Stargate." She began.

Admiral Chedwiggen stood up, as did his other officers and looked at the massive circle, suddenly klaxons began to sound.

Hammond smiled "Perfect timing Major, A.J. you are going to enjoy this."

The iris was closed off and they watched as the inner ring of the gate swung around finally stopped. They all heard a whooshing sound.

"Incoming traveler, its SG15. Opening iris." A voice called out

The iris opened up revealing a shimmering blue light.

"The light that you are seeing is pure energy, this energy, we still don't exactly know how, is used to create a stable wormhole through space. Once you step through the gate, it breaks you down to the molecular level, shoots you through space, and reconstitutes you on the other side. You can go to another world literally in a few seconds."

The group watched in awe as a man stepped through the gate shivering slightly.

Sam smiled and explained "One of the down sides of gate travel is that it is very cold."

Another appeared then three more men the iris shut down and the gate stopped

"Welcome home SG 15. Debriefing at 1300 hrs, report to medical and get checked out.

The lead man waved to the control room and kept moving out the door

"My god this is incredible." Harriet smiled and turned to Daniel "So you were right after all."

Daniel smiled and nodded "I just wish that I could tell the archeological society about it."

"Rub their faces in it you mean." Mac smiled

Daniel shrugged "Same thing." Not denying the fact that he would love to be proven right. However now was not the time for self-congratulation, there were bigger fish to fry.

Smiling Sam went over to the board picking up a marker she began to make dots on it and then connect them together "To get to any world we need an address, seven symbols in a specific order. Six symbols to plot a destination within a three dimensional area and one symbol as point of origin. Dr. Jackson was the one who discovered that the symbols are actually star constellations. That is what had us stumped, my team worked for two years to try and open the gate. Other teams had tried off and on for nearly seventy years. Dr. Jackson was bought in and he solved it in two weeks." She told them proudly

The JAG officers looked at Daniel who shrugged innocently.

As the group sat down General Hammond took over the meeting, "So now you see why this facility must remain secret. The world out there is not ready to know about this. People would panic if they found out that we are sitting ducks for a race of beings that are a lot more powerful than we are. The SGC and more specifically SG 1" he told them pointing to the others in the room "Have saved this world from annihilation many times. We have made some allies out there, and we have been holding our own for six years now. We are keeping the wolf at bay, but we can only do this in secrecy. Do we have an agreement A.J.?"

Chedwiggen nodded dumbly, he knew that it would take several hours for him to digest this information and even longer to get over the very idea of going to another world. But he realized the importance of this facility as well. Especially the importance of keeping it very quiet.

"You have my word George, no one will find out from us." He said looking at his people, he saw them all nodding in agreement.

Hammond smiled relieved "Good that problem is solved, there is another problem that I need your help with A.J., in fact your officers suggested you as a possible solution, if we can talk in private." Turning to Jack, the General nodded to the other officers "Colonel, why don't you escort our guests to the commissary and get them something to eat. Oh and let me know when our wayward traveler returns if you could. By the way where did you put our other guests?"

"Well sir" Jack began nervously

Hammond stared at him; it wasn't like Jack to be tongue tied, unless..."Colonel? You didn't do anything to them did you?"

Jack looked completely innocent "Sir, would I..."

"Colonel!"

Jack gulped and decided to face the situation "Well sir, since another high-ranking officer is going to occupy those quarters. I thought that he should have a private room, so I put our other guests with SG 13. They were more than willing to share their accommodations." Every eye in the room turned to Jack.

"You didn't." Hammond shook his head unbelievingly

"Afraid I did sir." Jack admitted

"Get them out of there before SG 13 kills them." Hammond ordered

"Already taken care of sir the guard was told to give them five minutes."

"We will discuss your 'arrangements' at a later date Colonel dismissed." Hammond promised

Jack came to attention saluted and turned to leave "This way please." He said politely

Mac went up to Daniel, "I'm not too hungry, can we talk?"

"Sure" Daniel turned to Sam

"It's okay, I'll meet you in the commissary."

"Thanks" Daniel smiled and turned to Sarah "Let's go to my office."

"So you lied to me." Sarah began as Daniel handed her a cup of coffee

Daniel cringed "Not exactly, I just didn't tell you everything."

Sarah sat back staring at Daniel "So tell me now."

Daniel sighed leaning on his desk, which was covered with books and artifacts

"When Jack and I first went to Abydos the people thought that we'd been sent by Ra. They took us to their village and while we were there, they presented Sha're as a gift to me."

Sarah eyes opened wide "And you accepted?!"

"Not the way you're thinking." Daniel protested "But I couldn't refuse either, it would have insulted them and would have disgraced Sha're as undesirable." He explained, "So we talked, she helped me to understand their language which was a variation of ancient Egyptian. She showed me a room that explained the entire history of what had happened on earth. They hadn't known, Ra had forbidden reading and writing to them, he didn't want anyone to remember the Tauri, that's us. When I told Sha're the meaning of those hieroglyphics, she told others. She and those others formed the resistance that helped to overthrow Ra. I fell in love with her, and she loved me." Daniel told her "For one year, I lived in perfection, I was happier than I had ever been in my whole life. The Abydonian people accepted me as one of their own, I became family to them and they became mine. During that year I taught some of them to read and write so that they in turn could teach others, I taught them English and they were fast learners."

"But Apophis the serpent god of night came back to Abydos." Sarah nodded getting to the meat of the conversation.

Daniel smiled "You remembered." At her nod he continued "Yes he returned and took Sha're away from me, in fact it was Teal'c who selected her and later he bought her to Apophis, he was still first prime then. Apophis implanted the Goa'uld in her and she ceased to be Sha're she became Ammounet. It was so hard to look at her and not have her recognize me. If Teal'c hadn't decided to trust us and help us escape we would all be dead now. A year later I returned to Abydos as I had promised and I found out that Sha're was already there and pregnant; I helped to deliver the child. Eventually she was taken back by Apophis, later I found her again, and she begged me to kill her." Daniel told her tears in his eyes "Sha're asked me to set her free."

"Did you?" Sarah asked crying as well

Daniel stared at her and shook his head ashamed "I loved her, I couldn't do it. Then Ammounet took over again and she tried to kill me using a weapon we call the ribbon device. It scrambles your brains basically. Teal'c found us and he killed her."

"And you forgave him?" She asked surprised knowing she could not be as forgiving

"He did it to save my life. He set Sha're free, no more pain, no more being raped by Apophis. We buried her on Abydos, I took her home."

"You didn't stay." She said obviously

Daniel shook his head as he stood up putting down his coffee cup staring at the wall,"No the child had disappeared, I promised her that I would find him and keep him safe. It took me awhile to find him, but I kept my promise. You know the rest."

Sarah nodded; she knew that there were things that Daniel hadn't told her. Things about him dying and what exactly he was doing now, things like why was he wearing a sidearm, and why he looked so natural doing so. Sarah decided that it was time that she had a conversation with Major Carter and find out the rest the things that Daniel was still holding back.

Holding out a hand Sarah smiled "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Daniel wiped away his tears and turned from the wall taking her hand "Thanks for understanding."

"Come on."

"Sorry about before." Jack held out a hand to Harm

Harm smiled and shook the hand offered to him "I'd probably have done the same in your position. I also now understand why one of the guards said to me that everyone here knows Daniel Jackson."

Jack smiled "Yeah Danny-boy is pretty popular around here, especially with the nurses. They just love it when he goes down to the infirmary. Something about that innocent look and puppy dog eyes that drives them insane. They just love to give him sponge baths." He laughed

"He really died?" Harriet asked him still amazed at the very thought of going to another world, and that someone could actually be bought back to life "As in dead."

Jack nodded unhappily "As a doornail." Looking at them he decided what the hell they were cleared to know and if they helped get Maybourne off their backs he felt he owed them "When I first met Daniel, I really hated him. He was a clutz, who sneezed too much, was allergic to everything, and was a real geek, the kind of guy I used to beat up when I was a stupid kid in school, cause I just felt so stupid being around him. I treated him like dirt, and he would just smile at me. Something that Daniel didn't tell you about the original mission to Abydos, was that if I encountered anything that posed a threat to this planet I was to destroy the gate. I was even given a nuke to destroy it."

"A nuke?" Bud was shocked

Jack nodded uncomfortably remembering those days and the pain he was in back then "Yeah that stargate is made of some tough stuff. Anyway Daniel showed up when I was activating it just after we were first attacked by the Jaffa and he was pretty much pissed off that I was about to kill us all when the Jaffa showed up. Danny died jumping in front of a blast which was meant for me. He died saving my life." He told them "That kinda changed my view of him a bit."

"I can imagine." Harm shook his head unable to believe that people like Jackson still existed. People who unselfishly tried to help any human being around them even at the cost of their lives. Sure he would do that for the Admiral or Mac even Bud, but to do it for a man who was about to kill you himself. That took more courage and selflessness than Harm had in him.

Jack nodded staring at Harriet, "Yeah, Daniel is a trouble magnet alright. That boy has gone through more shit, than most of this base put together. Let's see, he's died four or five times I forget. He's been tortured, beaten, turned invisible once some sort of phased reality, you'd have to ask Carter about that. Had his mind scrambled by an alien who wanted him to remember something that happened four thousand years ago. That same alien put a memory of his death in our heads as well. We had a memorial service that time. Then there was the time that he got himself stuck in an alternate reality, found out that Apophis was attacking that earth by spaceships. Came back wounded with the coordinates from where the attack orignated. That was that E-mail you found." He told Bud "None of us believed him, we thought that it was just some dream he had after he got shot. Danny was determined to go there and find out for sure. The project was shut down by Senator Kinsey because it cost too much money to run. So we took a chance and we the team went to those coordinates." Jack shook his head "Danny was right, the attack was poised to begin and it almost succedded as well, but we stopped them. The project was reopened because of it, the senator was quite put out." Jack still remembered the man's face when the order had been given "Anyway Danny got himself shot up pretty bad while he was covering us, told me to leave him behind. That I'd never make it in time to escape if I carried him, he said that he'd stay behind and cover us. He was right of course, didn't make it any easier though. I left him there to die alone. Hell we thought he was dead, but here he was when we got back as usual, he dragged himself dying with a hole the size of my fist in his chest, to a scarpehgeous and then made it off the ship just in time. Then another time he was addicted to a scarpegeous, you see it can heal your wounds, but if you're not wounded it has a narcotic affect on you. This woman who's father ruled the planet fell for Danny and she imprisoned the rest of us. Danny fell of the side of a cliff trying to rescue her when she tried to kill herself and used the box, later, Shayla was her name, said that if Danny used the box again she would help him convince her father about freeing us from the mines where we were placed. Soon he was addicted, he physically craved that damn thing, when we finally escaped he went through hell on earth in withdrawls. The worst one, the one that still gives me nightmares was when we went to a planet and Danny got infected with a Goa'uld killing device. He started hallucinating and going nuts, we couldn't find anything wrong with him. We let some psycologist convince us that Danny had gone schitzo and we locked him up in a padded cell." Jack shivered at the very thought "We left him there, left him alone with his demons, even though I knew that he didn't like to be in enclosed spaces. He was a babbling idiot, it hurt just to look at him laughing one second, crying the next suffering at things only he could see, he tried to tell us what he was seeing, he tried to tell us that he wasn't crazy that something had infected him on the planet, we just didn't listen. My best friend and I locked him in an institution. When we went to visit him he was in rough shape, loaded up with more drugs than you can find in a pharmacy. Anyway the Goa'uld device left Danny for Teal'c since he had a Goa'uld that it could kill. Hell it infected us all, somehow, to this day I don't know how he did it, but he convinced the doctors not to dope him up anymore. He contacted me and told me what was going on, I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I thought screw it, Teal'c was dying anyway, Doctor Fraiser was infected so was I. We got him out and he was able to help cure us. It took Danny a week to come off the drugs that they'd given him. Going through the shakes and the nightmares. Sometimes I'd find him curled in a corner of his office trembling doubting his own sanity. It almost cost us all his friendship, I mean we didn't listen to him. He asked me if I'd have locked up Sam or Teal'c in a rubber room just as quickly if it had been them that had been infected, I had to admit that I wouldn't of done that. We all thought that he'd lost it because of all the crap he'd gone through in such a short period of time." Jack looked at their shocked faces, ashamed at how he had reacted back then or over-reacted is a better word "We went to see him a few days after it was all over. Teal'c was alright, so was I and Doc Fraiser, anyway we went to apologize to him, say we were sorry for not believing in him. We found him naked in the shower curled up in a little ball mumbling to himself. Lord only knows how long he was in there, long enough that his skin was sensitive to the touch after being so long in the water. He just kept repeating 'I'm not like Nick' over and over again." Seeing their confused expressions, Jack explained "Nick is his grandfather, he spent years in a mental institution. That is when it hit me, he wasn't crazy, but we almost drove him there by leaving him there alone. It blew my mind that he was able to forgive us for that, I know that I wouldn't have if I were in his shoes. It took time but he forgave me and Sam and Teal'c and the rest. The guy is like a bad penny, you can't get rid of him, and you can't change him, thank god. He's the toughest son of a bitch that it has been my pleasure to know."

"Hey" Sam sat down next to Jack "What are you guys talking about so seriously?" she asked curious as to why everyone was frowning.

"Hey Carter, they wanted to know about Danny." He sighed loudly lost in the past

"Oh" She said simply "You get to the funny stuff yet?" she asked with a smile

Jack smiled "You mean about Danny stud of the known universe?" Jack laughed as Daniel and Mac joined them.

"What's so funny Jack?" Daniel asked sitting down with his coffee

Now cheered up he slapped Daniel on the shoulder and told him "Well Space monkey, I was just talking about your conquests of the females of the universe."

"JAACK!" Daniel warned turning red

Of course Jack ignored him turning to Carter "Sam what was that planet P something X, you know the one with the amazon women who were fighting over him.'

"P9X 349" Sam began to laugh remembering as well

"Yeah that's the one." Jack broke down remembering Daniel's red face when they finally got him back. The women in the control room were still talking about how he came back through the gate that time.

"Don't Jack." Daniel pleaded turning even redder.

"They got Daniel stripped him and put him in one of those Tarzan loin cloths that almost covered his 'equipment' and started to auction him off. They were literally fighting it out over him, I never thought that women could be so violent over a man." Jack admitted shaking his head

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Et tu Sam?" Daniel asked with a small smile on his face as the whole table laughed at his expense

"What was the final price?" Mac asked still laughing imagining Daniel in a loin cloth

"Three yak looking things, four spears, two swords and a set of armor." Sam told them "It took us nearly a week to find that stuff."

"Hey that is a respectable price." He told them haughtly "The head woman in charge told me that was the highest price ever paid for a male." He said proudly "You're just jealous Jack because they thought that you were too old." He joked back

Mac laughed heartily "So you bought him?"

"I had to." Sam laughed "You know Dr. Yates right."

"Yeah?"

"The woman who wanted Danny the most made Annie look like a stunted midget." Jack finished

"I gotta admit though you did look hot in that little loin cloth." Sam smiled wondering if there was a place in town where she could find a loin cloth.

"They didn't all want my body." Daniel pointed out

"That's right" Sam agreed "Like P1Z 524, they wanted your mind."

"P1Z?" Jack asked confused

"Planet prefection." Sam reminded him

"Oh god, you are never going to let me live it down are you." Daniel moaned turning beet red.

Jack laughing "Hey you missed an oppourtunity there Danny-boy." Turning to the others he explained "This planet had the most beautiful women that I've ever seen. Each one of them perfect in everyway, like baywatch babes, except that they were..." Jack paused searching for the politically correct term.

"Dumb as posts?" Sam supplied helpfully

Jack nodded laughing hard "Yeah, I didn't want to be the one who said it. But they were pretty dumb, the men and the women. They wanted Daniel to impregnate all of their women, with the idea that some of those children would be blessed with his brains. The only problem was they never heard of artifical insemination, they wanted Danny to sleep with each one of the women until they were all pregnant."

"How many women?" Harm asked laughing

Sam shrugged remembering, "About six, seven thousand." Sam told him

"Yeah, they promised to return Daniel when he was done. We would have gotten back a broken husk of an archeologist after that many women." Jack laughed even harder "Worse yet could you imagine seven thousand Daniels running around." He shuddered at the very thought. "The universe isn't ready for that."

Teal'c came up to the table "O'Neill, Gabriel Fuentes has returned."

Suddenly the group stopped laughing, Jack stood up "Where is he?"

Teal'c shook his head, sometimes he was glad that he didn't fully understand the Tauri "It is not good O'Neill, Maybourne tried to get information that he possessed."

"They tortured him?" Sam asked disgusted, wondering what they had done to her friend.

Teal'c nodded sadly "Yes Major Carter, they did. He is in the infirmary now, the general requests that you and I are there before he tells Gabriel Fuentes of his daughter."

Jack frowned "Oh shit, do we have enough back up down there?" He asked seriously, he knew how he would react if someone told him that Cassie had been beaten. It would take a hell of a lot of men to stop him from getting revenge.

"I believe so O'Neill."

Jack shrugged looking at the others "Let's go and break the news."

The entire group entered the infirmary, General Hammond and Admiral Chedwiggen were already there with Gabriel watching a video as Janet was treating his back. They all winced at the obvious whip marks along his back. Jack approached the senior officers.

"General, Admiral."

"Colonel." The admiral nodded

The group turned and watched the video.

"You are not in the military anymore Dr. Fuentes, you're a convict who happened to see the coordinates to a place where I wish to go. You are scum, dirt, no one will ever miss you. Now tell me what I want to know."

"Fuentes, Gabriel M. Lt US Navy."

The group flinched as they watched another man continue to whip Gabriel, but he refused to cry out only repeating name rank and serial number.

"Josie?"

"Oh yes didn't I mention it before, I have dispatched men to pick her up. If your pain means nothing to you perhaps hers will."

"AHHHHH!"

They watched as Gabriel pulled at his bonds finally breaking free. They shivered as they watched Gabriel ruthlessly smash the head of the man who had been whipping him into a steel door.

Janet shook her head "So that's how he got a fractured skull." She mumbled

They saw Maybourne looking for somewhere to run, and they watched as Gabriel calmly walk over to him.

"You fucking cocksucker, you are never going to touch my daughter."

Then Gabriel lashed out breaking Maybourne's leg.

Jack shuddered as he watched Gabriel on tape systematically break Maybourne into little pieces. Finally the tape was shut off.

"Hey Gabe what's up, you finally back from your vacation?" Jack tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Gabriel winced as Janet cleaned out the wounds "Maybourne sure knows how to show a guy a good time."

"I heard he had an accident?" Jack continued trying to forget what he just saw on the tape

Gabriel nodded "Two broken legs and two broken arms and ten badly broken fingers." Shrugging he looked at Jack "The man is clumsy."

They waited until Janet was done and Gabriel put on a t-shirt

"Thanks Doc."

"Anytime." Janet said moving away, Daisy had told her how Gabriel would react to the news and after watching what Gabriel was capable of doing for just threatening his daughter. Janet didn't want to be on the same continent with him when he found out that Josie was actually in the next room of the infirmary and still unconscious.

Hammond interrupted him "There is something that we have to tell you Gabe."

"What?" he asked suspiciously then his eyes narrowed "You said that Josie was safe."

"She is...now." Hammond told him

"Gabe?" Daisy came over

"Daisy." Looking at her face he could tell she'd been crying "What's going on, where is Josie?" he demanded to know

"It wasn't too bad Gabe." Daisy began holding her hands out

Gabriel stiffened immediately, his back popping out like that of a cobra about to strike. Everyone instinctively took one step back.

"What?" he asked in a dangerous voice, the security men getting ready

"I got there too late." She told him "One of Maybourne's men hit her with a gun Gabe. She lost consciousness for awhile."

"Is she alright?" he demanded to know sliding off the table.

Daisy tried to keep him calm, knowing that if Gabriel lost it now they were in trouble. "She has a slight concussion, but she's okay. She is next door sleeping, I'll take you to see her." She offered motioning towards the door.

"Maybourne." Gabriel hissed, his eyes blazing with hatred, he moved like lightening.

Gabriel almost made it past them, Teal'c managed to grab him and Jack O'Neill then jumped in to help. They were soon joined by four other guards. Still they had a hard time with Gabriel, like a wild animal protecting his young he fought and thrashed trying to get at the man who had ordered them to hurt his daughter. The only conscious thought in his mind was to get to Maybourne and kill him, painfully. The others stood well back and out of the way as more guards came to help. Still to everyones utter shock Gabriel Fuentes was still moving forward inching closer and closer to Maybourne who fortunately for him, was still unconscious himself.

Gabriel struggled to get loose pushing his way forward trying to get to the sleeping form on the bed before him.

"I'll kill him, let me kill him." He pleaded with them

"Calm down Gabe." Jack told him struggling to keep a hold on him, it was like trying to hold a rampaging bull elephant with a dog collar.

Daisy joined the fray grabbing Gabriel's face reaching back she smacked him across the face. The sound reverbirated throughout the room "Gabe, Josie needs you now!" she yelled at him

The words penetrated through his anger and he stopped allowing the guards to push him back "She needs you, let me take you to her." Daisy begged rubbing her palm to try and get the sting out of it.

"Okay" he nodded finally under control again feeling like he was coming out of a trance

"Let him go." Daisy told the men "It's okay, let him go."

As they released Gabriel he stood his chest still heaving he faced the general, a look of anger and anguish on his face.

George put a hand on his shoulder "He'll pay son, I promise you that."

Gabriel looked him in the eye "He'd better, or no one will stop me next time. I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way, consequences be damned. You can only execute me once." He promised

"Come on Gabe, Josie is waiting." Daisy told him gently leading him towards the door "Sorry I had to hit you."

"That's ok." He told her putting an arm around her "I needed it, how's your hand?" he asked gently. The others watched amazed as Gabriel tenderly gazed at Daisy's red palm with concern. When just seconds before he was a crazed animal hell bent on killing a man. The man was like liquid mercury, harmless one moment and the next extremely volitile.

"Sore." She admitted smiling "I forgot what a hard head you have. Next time I'll use a brick."

"Next time?" Gabriel snickered

Jack leaned on the table wheezing trying to get his breath back "That.... is ....one .... strong son of a bitch." He shook his head

Teal'c nodded slightly winded himself "He had a great motivation to do bodily harm."

Gabriel looked down at his daughters bruised face "Oh my god." He fell forward gathering her in his arms

"Daddy?" Josie stirred opening her eyes

"I'm here pumpkin, I'm here." Tears forming in his eyes

"I tried to be brave, like you daddy." The girl moaned

"I know you did." Gabriel hugged her tightly

"Mom saved me." Josie took Daisy's hand

Gabriel smiled looking up he saw the pride in Daisy's face "Did she?"

Looking at Daisy in awe, Josie nodded "She put a gun to the man's head."

"I wish I was there." He told her watching her eyes droop

"She needs to sleep Gabe." Daisy told him

"Don't leave me daddy, I'm scared." Josie begged him her eyes wide with fear

Anger burned in his heart for seeing that fear in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to punish the men who put that look in his childs eyes. "That man will never hurt you again." Gabriel promised her "You sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I won't leave I promise. Now sleep." He watched her eyes close and she fell back to sleep

Gently he laid her back down and stepped away staring at Daisy "I want to kill him." he told Daisy

"No" Daisy told him poking a finger in his chest "I lost you once, because of your temper. I will not lose you again."

Gabriel sighed "I didn't kill her Daisy."

Daisy shook her head angrily "I don't know anymore, and I don't care. I know if you did it, you did it to protect me and Josie. All I know is that I love you, I know that you would never hurt me, or our daughter. But Gabriel, I want to have more children too. I want to get pregnant and have our children. Josie is already my child, I just didn't give birth to her. We need you here with us, not behind bars because you killed some jerkoff Colonel." Daisy cried

Shocked Gabriel took her in his arms "Okay, I just love you both so much. I couldn't bear it if something happened to either one of you. I promised myself that no one would ever hurt either one of you, and now Josie is lying here."

"It's my fault." Daisy cried "Please forgive me for not protecting our daughter. Please forgive me Gabe."

Squeezing her into a tighter embrace he whispered in her ear "Hey you saved her, Josie said it and I believe it. I know you love her as much as I do, I know that you'd never let anything happen to her." Gabriel shook his head, this cycle had to be broken "So no more of this, it's neither of our faults, we have to stop this self-pity party we're having and concentrate on our baby. What we have to do now is to help our daughter deal with this. You and I both know that Josie is going to need us now more than ever."

Daisy nodded wiping her eyes, Gabriel was right, Josie would need them more than ever now. Daisy had failed her daughter once, she would not fail her again now.

Colonel Maybourne opened his eyes and immediately knew that he was in a hospital. The last thing that he remembered was that maniac Fuentes snapping his fingers one at a time, finally breaking his other leg and he passed out from the pain. Sighing he thought that his other guards must have subdued Fuentes and had taken him to the hospital. At least that was what he thought until he saw Jack O'Neill's face come into view.

Jack smiled at the man giving him a wink "Hi Harry, nice of you to join us. I see that you've met Dr. Fuentes." He pointed out the casts "Looks painful." Jack's smile looked even bigger.

"Where am I O'Neill?" Maybourne hissed through the pain

"Dr. Fuentes bought you and your guards back to the SGC. Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Hammond were only to glad to patch you up again. They say that you should be up and around in three or four months. Oh by the way, Harry there is someone that I want you to meet, so why don't we just lift up your bed here." Jack picked up the bed remote and elevated the back of the bed until Harry Maybourne was able to look around. The first thing he saw was Hammond standing there with a naval Admiral.

"General Hammond." Maybourne began "I would appreciate it if you would contact the NID for me and have them pick me up."

Hammond stared at the man as if he were something on the bottom of his shoe, "I'm afraid that I can't do that Colonel, I've talked to the president and he has agreed with me that you should be re-assigned to the SGC." Hammond told him grinning.

"What!" Maybourne was shocked "I want to speak to him personally."

"He has nothing to say to you colonel." Hammond explained "He was very troubled when I explained the circumstances that we now faced. I asked him if I could bring you up on charges, he said that as your commanding officer I could do as I wished. Now seeing as how after all the misery you have given me and my people I thought that I couldn't be impartial. So I've asked Admiral Chedwiggen here to act as judge in your disciplinary hearing." Hammond smiled

"Colonel Maybourne." Chedwiggen nodded to the hurt man "In case you don't know I am the Judge Advocate General of the armed forces, so I am going to act as judge." Turning to Hammond he said "Let us begin General, please let us call your first witness."

Maybourne's eyes bugged out "Where's my lawyer?" He demanded

The JAG shook his head "You don't get one." He informed him "This is not a court martial Colonel, this is a disiciplinary hearing, what we in the navy call Admiral's mast. I cannot sentence you to jail, except for the limit of two weeks in the stockade. Or if the case warrants it to take rank from you." He pointed out

"This isn't legal." Maybourne protested

"It is very legal by the code of military justice, which you swore to uphold." The JAG told him evenly "Your first witness general." He said taking a seat ready to hear evidence.

One by one members of the SGC were bought into the infirmary and testified as to their dealings with Maybourne. SG1 had been questioned at length about what they had personally endured at this colonel's hands. Soon Lt Drake was bought in and spilled his guts about how Colonel Maybourne had threatened him and coerced him into helping to sneak on base and to help take Gabriel Fuentes.

"How did he do this Lt." The Admiral asked staring at an obviously scared young officer.

The young man began to shake afraid of answering and stared at the floor.

"Lt this is the only out for you from facing similar charges." The Admiral pointed out "What you say here remains here and will not be used against you in any further proceedings."

The young man swallowed and nodded, looking up tears began to fall "Colonel Maybourne found out about my sexual orientation, he threatened to have me kicked out of the Airforce and he told me he'd see to it that I would receive a Dishonorable Discharge and that I would get jail time."

"I understand son." The admiral nodded "It won't leave this room." He promised "What else did Colonel Maybourne do?"

"He said that he was going to dispatch a team to kidnap Dr. Fuentes's daughter and to use her as a way to control him."

"I would like to offer this tape into evidence." Hammond put a tape on and the Admiral watched it dispassionately.

"Anything else?" The admiral asked

"Doctor Gabriel Fuentes."

Gabriel went forward and was sworn in and began his testimony

"What did he want you to do?"

Gabriel looked at the General who nodded "He knows all about our project."

Gabriel nodded and spoke "Colonel Maybourne offered me money, a home and a new identity, if I would do two things for him. First he wanted me to give him the coordinates to the Tollan homeworld, and second he wanted me to lead an assault on them for the purpose of stealing their technology. When I refused he ordered another man to whip me until I did tell them. When that didn't work, Colonel Maybourne told me that he had dispatched men to get my daughter. He said that if my pain didn't mean anything to me, maybe hers would."

"That is a complete lie." Maybourne told them

The admiral shook his head and read from his list.

"We've already seen the video of the incident. Cassandra Fraiser."

"I was watching television with Josie Fuentes when three men entered her house, they all had guns. They said that they were going to take Josie Fuentes with them and because I'd seen their faces that they were going to kill me. Josie tried to protect me and one of the men hit her with his gun."

Maybourne's eyes bugged out "I never ordered anyone to do that." He protested

Admiral Chedwigged shouted back "Those men would never have been there to do it, if you hadn't ordered them to kidnap a young girl. Anything that happens because of your orders, you are responsible for. Even if you were not present at the time."

"Major Doctor Janet Fraiser."

Janet came forward and was sworn in and began her testimony

"So what are the conditions of both the Fuentes."

"Gabriel Fuentes has been obviously tortured, he has several lash marks across his back. He was beaten for quite a while. Josie Fuentes has a concussion as a result of her ordeal, and in my opinion she will need psycological counseling as a result. As will my own daughter Cassandra Fraiser." Janet added bitterly, wanting desperately for once to forget her oath as a doctor. To slip something into Maybourne's I.V. that would cause the man to die slowly and painfully, for what he did to Cassie and to Josie.

"Thank you Doctor." The admiral nodded and turned to Maybourne "Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

Maybourne tried to sit up and make himself look as honorable as possible,"Anything that I have done, has been in order to safe guard my nation. To ensure that the enemies that are out there are defeated. I don't take pleasure in doing it, but it must be done."

Chedwiggen nodded "Anything more?"

"No Admiral."

"Very well." Leaning back into his seat he looked at Maybourne "I have never in my life been more disgusted in being in a man's presence than I am right now. You say that you do this to safe guard our nation, but your methods are wholly illegal and against every oath of office that you took. To torture and to kidnap American citizens is not the way to protect us. I also do not believe you when you say that you are a patriot, I believe that you are just a cheap oppourtunist." Standing up he looked to the admin secretary who was taking notes and nodded to list the sentence "I have made my decision, for the crime of helping the russians against your own nation, I order you to two weeks in the stockade with bread and water, I also order that you be reduced in rank to Lt Colonel. For the crime of blackmailing a junior officer into helping you to kidnap a man from a military installation I order that you be reduced in rank to Major. For the crime of kidnapping, I order you to an additional two weeks in the stockade and reduction in rank to Captain. For the crime of attempted kidnapping and attempted murder, I order you to another two weeks in the stockade and reduction in rank to first lietutenant. For the crime of tortureing another human being I order you to another two weeks in the stockade and reduction in rank to second lieutenant. Sentence to be carried out immediately. This disicplinary hearing is closed." Chedwiggen rose up and marched out of the room without a backwards glance.

Maybourne layed back in his bed in shock, they couldn't do this to him. He had friends, friends that would help him out. Senator Kinsey would surely help him out.

Jack had smiled during the entire sentencing proceeding, true Maybourne deserved heavy jail time for all that he'd done. But seeing Maybourne's face as he was reduced in rank was pure pleasure. Looking up at the security camera he knew that he'd have to get a copy of this tape so that he and the guys could drink some beers and just watch it over and over again.

"Well second lieutenant Maybourne, how are you feeling?" Jack asked maliciously

Maybourne stared at the man "You know that this won't last O'Neill, the minute that I speak to senator Kinsey.."

Jack shook his head "That's Colonel O'Neill to you Lt and second of all senator Kinsey has no say in MILITARY disciplinary hearings. Third of all this all had presidential approval, and our president outranks your senator."

Maybourne's jaw dropped, all his plans, all his dreams, gone in a moment. Turning he faced Gabriel who was sitting there smiling at him.

"I'm going to get you Fuentes. I promise you that."

"IS THIS HIM!" Chun-li was suddenly in the room staring at Maybourne, the old mans eyes were blazing with unconcealed anger and hatred.

Gabriel swallowed, he'd never seen his uncle so mad "Yes uncle."

Security people began to surround the old master.

"What is his punishment." He demanded to know

Jack and Janet stared at the old man and told him.

Chun-li shook his head pulling out his phone and talking into it in Japanese. Jack and Janet didn't understand a word of it except for the name Harry Maybourne.

"Oh shit." Gabriel muttered, Jack stared at Gabriel. If this made him nervous, then it wasn't good.

Chun-li hung up the phone and pulled out a knife, staring at Maybourne he said a few words and cut his hand. The guards began to close in on him seeing the knife. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, when it cleared the old man was gone.

Gabriel stood up and went over to him, armed guards ready to jump in and separate them if necessary.

Patting the man on the shoulder "Harry you are the one that needs protection. That was my uncle Chun-li and he has contacted my family about what has happened. He gave them your name and description and he has sworn a blood oath that he will see your dead body. You see Harry my family is not as understanding as I am, and Josie is the favorite of many of the clan. You've pissed off a samuai clan Maybourne, some of whom are men and women who are the perfect assassins. I wonder how long it's going to be before one of them finds you." Gabriel told him

Hammond came forward "Already threatening people Lt. I thought that you would have learned by now. I am also ordering you transferred from the SGC. Once you complete your stay at our stockade, your new post will be in the radio communications complex in Antartica, the papers are all cut and waiting." Hammond smiled

"What if I tell the world about the Stargate." He threatened "What would happen to your precious project then."

Hammond shook his head at the man's obvious last stab "Well then the eminent psychologist Dr. Mackenzie will just have to disclose his file on you stating that you are schizophrenic and prone to delusion. An unfortunate result of your gulf war experience. You will then be taken into a little white room and left there to rot." Hammond promised "Don't get the impression that you have a choice in this matter Maybourne. One last thing..." Then leaning down he whispered to the man "If you ever come near my family again Maybourne, Gabriel Fuentes will be the least of your worries." George promised looking up he saw Jack staring at him shock written all over his face. Hammond turned and left Maybourne to stew, dismissing him as a nusisance

Jack sat back laughing, he just couldn't get over it "Oh you should have seen his face, when the admiral kept demoting him. It was a kodak moment of epic porpotions."

Sam and Daniel also were laughing relieved and glad that the man had gotten his due.

Harm and Mac entered the commissary and saw them all doubled over laughing. Harm smiled at Bud

"Looks like your idea worked Bud."

"Let's find out what the Admiral did." Mac told them

"Here they are." Jack said standing "The officers of the hour." He turned and called out to everyone in the commissary "Attention everyone."

Once everyone was quiet and paying attention Jack continued "Thanks to the efforts from our friends in the Judge Advocates General's office our old friend Colonel Harry Maybourne has finally gotten what he deserves."

"What he get Jack?" Ferretti asked sitting with SG2

Jack smiled at him "Well Lou, former Colonel Maybourne is now second lieutenant Maybourne and his next posting is in the exciting city of Antartica." He announced, the commissary erupted in applause.

Holding out a hand to Harm, Jack smiled "Anything you ever need Commander, just contact us. That goes for all of you."

"Thanks." Harm shrugged looking at Mac as other personnel came over and shook their hands

"Hey, party tonight my place." Jack announced "We gotta celebrate this right."

Another cheer sounded in the room

"You guys wanna come?" Jack asked the JAG officers

"Sure, I love a good party." Harm smiled

"Good, let's get the hell out of here." He announced and SG 1 made their way out

The party had been going on for several hours, Jack and Harm were getting along fine now. Both men being former pilots found that they had a lot more in common than they first thought. Bud and Harriet were taking time to dance outside on the hastily prepared dance floor. Daniel had been cornered by some of the nurses from the infirmary and he stood there speaking to them trying to be polite and get away as soon as possible. Janet, Sam and Sarah sat on the couch talking.

"Oh look at poor Daniel." Janet motioned to him.

"He looks like a deer caught in headlights." Sam laughed at Daniel's expression

"That doesn't bother you?" Sarah asked surprised remembering the looks that she'd gotten from the woman just a few weeks before."

"It used to." Sam admitted "But I know that I can trust him."

Just then Teal'c paused by the nurses and said something that the three women on the couch couldn't hear. Daniel's face lit up and he apologized to the nurses profusely and let Teal'c lead him away.

"Saved by Teal'c." Janet shook her head and watched as the nurses headed next for O'Neill "Those nurses of mine just never learn. They had just better stay away from Jack, or I'll have their asses." She said throwing a look their way, one of them noticed and tapped the others who also then saw Janet's face. They all retreated from the area.

"How do you do that Janet?" Sam asked amazed

Janet shrugged "It helps that I give the nurses their check-ups. They know better than to piss off the person who weilds the spectulum." She told them

"Ouch." Sarah laughed "So you're with Colonel O'Neill."

Janet cringed looking around "Please don't mention our relationships out loud. It could cause all of us some problems."

"Okay" Sarah nodded soberly "But you know exceptions can be made, look at Bud and Harriet."

They all turned and saw the happy couple dancing together oblivious to their surroundings.

Sam sighed out loud wishing it could be that simple for her and Daniel "Well I'm going to get another beer and something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"Nope, I'm just fine." Janet smiled "If you'll excuse me girls, I'm heading out to find my wayward colonel."

Sarah smiled "I think I'll join you." She told Sam

As they entered the kitchen Sam grabbed another beer and Sarah another diet coke. They sat at the table and began to pick at the chips.

"Sam" Sarah began, still staring at her soda can not sure she really wanted to know "I need to know what Daniel is doing."

"I wondered when you would ask." Sam smiled liking Sarah a lot "Well, it's not easy to hear and it's definitely not easy to say." Sam put her bottle down and stared at the other woman "Daniel is helping to save our world, he uses his skills as a linguist to try and speak to those we meet out there, his skills as an archeologist trying to find some clue from the ruins that we come across that will help us. His anthropological skills to tell us what kinds of societys we are facing. His basic goodness helps us keep our sanity when everything else is going crazy around us. However if all else fails and they don't listen to reason, Daniel can shoot as well as anyone at the SGC and he has proven that he can kill if necessary." Sam told her honestly

"Kill?" Sarah asked startled and sadden by the news, she also saw that Sam didn't like it either.

Sam shook her head sadly "Yes, I wish that he didn't ever have to aquire that skill. I often prayed that he never would have to, but it is dangerous out there. Jack made sure that Daniel could protect himself and the team if necessary, otherwise Daniel would be dead, we'd all be dead."

"Speaking about death."

Sam nodded knowing her next question "Yes, he's died a few times, and he's been close to it even more times." Sam wiped her tears "There have been times when the rest of us have spent the night in the infimary waiting to see if he would pull through or not. So far he's done it everytime, he's known as 'nine lives' Jackson at the SGC. I remember one time..." Sam choked for a moment, then felt her hand being taken by Sarah. Sam smiled gratefully and continued "One time an old alien named Machello switched bodies with Daniel."

"Switched bodies? How?" Sarah was shocked

Sam nodded "Yeah, he escaped from the mountain in Daniel's body and left Daniel in his body which was dying. The colonel and Teal'c and the Air Force and State Police searched all over the place for him. While I remained behind and tried to reverse the process to get Daniel back in his own body. I watched Daniel in that old alien's body get weaker and weaker and I couldn't do a god damn thing to help him. All I could do was sit there and hold his hand and watch him slip further and further away from us, from me. We almost lost him that time, it was only a last second miracle that saved him that time. That was when I finally admitted to myself that I loved him."

Sarah smiled "But you never told him."

"I was too afraid." Sam admitted "I've had some pretty bad relationships, the men that I have chosen in the past were the worst kind for me. Daniel I knew would be different, but back then he was so obsessed with his wife and the Harecisis child. Plus my emotional state at the time having to watch him die was not too good. I was so afraid that he would turn me down, I knew that it would kill me." Sam wiped at her tears and admitted to Sarah "I've loved him from the moment I set eyes on him. He is everything that I have ever wanted in a man, even before I really knew what it was that I wanted. Back when we first met though it was impossible, he was so in love with Sha're, and I have to admit, she was a beautiful woman who loved him deeply. I couldn't try and come between them, so I just had to keep my feelings to myself."

Sarah shook her head, and hoped that Daniel realized how much this woman loved him. Then smiling Sarah knew that Daniel was sensitive enough to realize that on his own.

"He knew." Sarah told her surprising Sam "Daniel is a very smart guy, on some level he knew how you felt. Maybe not consciously, and maybe he didn't even want to admit it to himself. Still I would bet there was a part of him that loved you as well the whole time. Has Daniel ever told you the story about the ancient ones?" Sarah asked

Sam shook her head "No, I don't think so."

Sarah smiled thinking back "Well the story goes, that in the beginning there were no men and women, just one being that contained both."

"Ying and Yang?" Sam asked curiously

Sarah considered it a moment "Sorta I guess, you'll have to ask Daniel about the specifics of the story. But from what I remember, the story goes that all people had four arms, four legs and two heads but only one heart. They angered the God's because they thought that they knew everything and didn't need the God's any longer. In retaliation the God's cursed the people and split them in half, so now they had two arms, two legs, one head but only half a heart. We were punished and left to search for the other half of our heart to make us whole again." Sarah smiled "I never believed that story, until I saw you two together. The way that you two light up when ever you get together is incredible. Daniel is very lucky, he found the other half of his heart." Sarah patted Sam's hand

Sam smiled loving the story and making a mental note to ask Daniel to tell it to her. Daniel was a wonderful story teller, in fact Sam couldn't wait for them to have children so that Daniel could tell them stories.

"I'm the lucky one." Sam smiled "And you're absolutely right Sarah, I feel like I have found the other half of my heart."

Jack came into the kitchen smiling and grabbing more beers "There you two are, come on we are going to watch a movie." He announced

Sam looked up "What movie?"

"The Admiral strikes back, starring Harry Maybourne."

"Oh I gotta see this." Sam smiled standing "I just wish I'd been there to see it live."

"Video is the next best thing. Oh and wait until you see the special appearance by great uncle Chun-li." Jack laughed "I think Harry shit his pants. Come on ladies you're missing a hell of a party."

Kennedy and SG 13 sat in the briefing room with the Tok'ra representatives, Selmak and Anise going over the reports. It started from the moment that SG 13 stepped onto P2Z392 to the moment that Sam covered their retreat through the gate.

"So there were no problems." Anise smiled another problem solved by using the Tauri

Gabriel shook his head shifting uncomfortably in his chair, his back still smarting, "I have a big problem being used as cannon fodder for you." He told them

Kennedy looked up sharply "Be careful doctor Fuentes."

Anise looked at the man and saw his sharp eyes looking directly at her. He knew!

His eyes never left the woman's face "Did you tell Colonel Kennedy that this whole thing was a set-up?" he asked Anise "Or did you think that we the Tauri were too stupid to realize what exactly you were doing."

Kennedy was confused, they had accomplished the mission, it was of vital importance. Then he looked at the Tok'ra and what he saw made him begin to suspect that everything was not as it seemed. Jacob/Selmak stared at the table while Anise smiled and stared back at Dr. Fuentes.

"Explain Doctor." He ordered

Gabriel nodded "It was a set up from the word go." He began "They were waiting for us on the other side, if we had gone according to the plans that the Tok'ra had set up we would all be dead and that queen would still be alive. The only way that could have happened, the only way that they could have known and waited for us, was for someone to have tipped them off. So the Tok'ra probably monitored all transmissions leaving their base and waited until contact was made."

"That is a harsh statement." Kennedy warned "I hope you can back it up."

"With evidence no." Gabriel admitted and looked at Anise "Bitch you had better wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you." He warned icily

Immediately Anise frowned and turned to Selmak "Let us go Selmak, we have nothing more to say here."

As they stood to go, Gabriel stopped them.

"Did you at least get your spy?" He asked them

Both Tok'ra stopped immediately "Where did you learn this?" Anise asked staring at Gabriel, shock written all over her face. Only the top echelon of the Tok'ra knew of the actual mission.

Gabriel smiled at her "I guessed actually, but thank you for confirming it." He said pleasantly.

Kennedy looked at the two aliens "Spy? Why didn't you tell us that there was an ulterior motive for sending my people into danger?" He asked angrily.

Anise sniffed "There was no need for you to know."

Kennedy stood up and walked over to her "I do need to know, you could have gotten my team killed for nothing. Just so that you could catch your infiltrator, if you had warned us we could have been prepared or come up with another plan." Turning he faced the general "General Carter I expected more from you sir, you of all people should know and understand that we should have been warned."

Jacob shook his head "I'm sorry Colonel, but it was necessary for us to do it this way. SG 13 had to perform normally. We could not risk a leak, besides your team did take out Eondra. That in itself is cause for celebration."

Kennedy shook his head "No sir it is not, not when you use my people as bait." Kennedy made a decision turning to Anise "You will no longer be allowed access to SG 13, they will perform no more missions for the Tok'ra." He told them. SG 13 sat back and smiled.

Anise smiled at him "We will simply talk to General Hammond and he will order them to do it."

Kennedy faced the woman disgusted with her "Anise, you don't seem to understand SG 13 belongs to me. I have complete control of my team; General Hammond does not have any say in this matter. Nor does anyone else that was the agreement that I came up with the President and the joint chiefs. That I would have complete and sole discretion as to what missions SG 13 undertakes. I am telling you that I will not allow my team to do anymore work for you. I am also going to talk to General Hammond and recommend that he think twice before allowing any of his teams to work for you as well." Kennedy promised them turning to his team, "SG 13 you are dismissed, Dr. Yates I suggest that you get some rest. I will speak to you later of your next privilege." And stormed out of the room

Gabriel stood up, as did the others "Understood Colonel" Gabriel turned to the others "If you need me I'll be in the infirmary with my daughter." Walking past Jacob, he paused and faced the man "You know Jacob, you are making it very difficult for me to keep my promise to your daughter. I really recommend that you stop pushing me, or one of these days I will push back." He told him and left.

Jacob/Selmak turned to Anise "I told you we should have taken them into our confidence. But no, we had to do things your way, now it has cost us the use of this team. Also when General Hammond learns of this he will also be reluctant to give us assistance in the future."

Anise shrugged still feeling superior "Then you will talk to the Tauri president and get him to order the SGC to help us."

Jacob shook his head "You still don't get it do you. The Tauri are not like the Goa'uld, they do not like to send men to their deaths at the orders of others. The president will also be angry with us, the whole treaty maybe in jeopardy. Not just because of this incident but because of our past behaviors as well. The Tauri do not forget, they may forgive for the moment and agree to help. But the more and more we pile on to them they will begin to resent it and there will be serious repercussions." He informed her

"What do you suggest Selmak?" Anise asked, even she realized that the Tauri were a formidable ally, they would also make a formidable enemy.

"I will talk to the council." Jacob began "There will have to be some sort of an apology made to the SG team as well as to Kennedy and Hammond for our not being completely truthful with them."

Anise's eyes blazed "I will not apologize to them."

Selmak's eyes blazed back "You will do what the council orders." He told her "Now if you will excuse me I wish to speak to my daughter before I leave."


	8. Part 8

Chapter 17: Life goes on. 

Jack walked into the Generals office; standing smartly, he saluted and waited. Hammond returned the salute and asked him to be seated.

"So colonel" He began "How are the arrangements for our special guest coming along."

Jack pulled out a pad where he kept all his notes "Well sir, we've gotten the list of the president's preferred foods and that of the first lady. We will be getting those supplies ready when the date approaches. Dr. Fraiser has received all the necessary medical files for all the people going with the president. I spoke to a Mr. Josh Lyman, the President's assistant Chief of Staff, he says that before we leave for Abydos the president wants a full day here at the SGC to look the base over, meet some of the people involved with the project. He also wants a room set aside for a medals presentation, he requests the following personnel to be present to receive awards from the president himself." Jack smiled proudly as he handed over the list to the general.

"Teal'c! Daniel Jackson!" Hammond smiled surprised "Well they deserve it." He read down the list "They all do, we can do this in the gate room. Full dress uniform, the whole nine-yards." He said happy that his people were being recognized for their sacrifices.

"My thoughts exactly." Jack agreed, "Daniel and Carter are heading down to Washington tomorrow to meet with the President's people and make all the final arrangements and to get any special requests that the President might have."

"Why Carter and Jackson?" The General asked curiously

Jack shrugged "They were requested sir, I think that there is some trepidation among the President's staff about actually going through the gate and they want Carter to explain to them what is going to happen. The President's press secretary a C.J. Cregg wants to meet with Daniel and discuss what possible gift the President might bestow upon the Abydonians. They figure since Daniel lived with them the longest, he's the best one to know what it is that they are going to need, and what will be the most useful to them."

The general leaned back into his seat and sighed "That's alright I guess, besides those two could probably use some time to themselves."

Jack immediately did a double take "Sir?" Jack tried to bluff it out looking as innocent as possible

Leaning back in his chair the General shook his head, "Don't try that innocent look on me Colonel, save that for Doctor Fraiser, she might fall for it, although I doubt it." Hammond smiled at the blushing Colonel "When are you people going to get it through your heads that you can't get anything past me."

"And you don't mind sir?" Jack asked nervously

"About you and Doctor Fraiser, no. Your jobs really don't pose a conflict, on the other hand." Hammond frowned staring at the colonel "The relationship between Dr. Jackson and Major Carter has a very high likelihood for disaster. How do they behave on missions Jack, really?" He asked honestly wanting a simple answer that he could believe.

Jack sat back stunned, would the general actually try to force the issue?

"Sir SG 1 always performs as the military would want. Daniel and Carter always behave in a professional mAnnier while on mission and while on this base. I don't think that what happens away from here should cause any conflicts." He tried to argue

Hammond shook his head unsure "I just don't know Jack." He said in a friendly fashion "The rules were made for a reason." He held up a hand when he saw that the colonel was going to protest, "I am not saying that I am going to do anything. Not now at any rate, but I will be keeping my eye on the situation. If they can keep their relationship from interfering with a mission, I will think about going to the President about getting them a special dispensation. If they can't behave or if personal problems begin to affect missions or work productivity. I may have to step in and make some changes, what they are I don't know. You might want to warn them."

"Yes sir." Standing up he faced the general at attention "Will there be anything else sir?"

"That will be all Colonel. Dismissed."

Jack made his way down the corridor wondering what he was going to say to Daniel and Carter. He loved them both; it wasn't by chance that he called them his kids. Sometimes especially when they found something new that really interested them; they could both act like a couple of five year olds. Their eyes would light up as if it was Christmas morning and they were the first ones down the stairs to the presents under the tree. They just couldn't wait to get their hands on their new toys. In the beginning, he had to admit, he had been attracted to Samantha Carter, hell he would had to have to be blind and dead not to be attracted to the beautiful young woman. But as time passed and he got to know her better, he saw that a relationship between them would turn out to be a disaster and probably end up costing their friendship. That was too high a price for sex and some good times that would only end in tears. Especially after having met Jonas Hanson, lord only knows what he put Sam through; no, Sam didn't need a military man in her life. Besides Jack was no fool, he knew that she would end up driving him over the wall talking about science and physics, that integral part of her that could not be taken away. No what Sam needed was someone who could actually understand what the hell she was talking about, or someone who had the patience to just listen to her ramble on and on about the gate. He knew that he definitely was not the man for that particular mission; he'd probably end up resenting the fact that she was so much smarter than him. No Daniel had been the obvious choice, Jack would never have to worry about Sam getting hurt by Daniel, or worry about Daniel losing patience with Sam. Hell Daniel was just as curious about the gate as she was, how many times on missions did he have to listen to those two going on and on about something that he could not begin to understand. Jack had seen it coming; hell, if he admitted it to himself it was there since the beginning. He remembered standing there with Kowalski watching with open mouths as the two scientists bantered back and forth about stellar drift and quantum mechanics and lord only knows what else. Each one finishing the others sentence as if they'd been doing it for years, instead of just having met. Jack would lay good money that if Sam were completely honest with herself that it had been love at first sight for her. "I knew that I'd like you." She had said smiling at him, that was the very first time that Jack had seen Sam Carter's eyes light up. Her smile lit up the cartouche room, and at that moment Jack saw a young beautiful woman, not just an Air Force captain. Danny was a handsome kid, lord knows he has a way with women that even Danny doesn't understand, and it was probably a good thing that he didn't, it was a part of his charm. If it hadn't been for the fact that Danny was already married, he'd bet that his two 'kids' would have gotten together long ago. Jack saw how his two friends would light up when ever they got together; it was inevitable in Jack's opinion. Two of the smartest people on the planet, who could understand each other perfectly, who worked perfectly together. Who in fact, annoying as it was, didn't even have to speak to each other to understand one another on a level that other's couldn't possibly approach or share.

"The general is wrong", Jack thought, "These two need each other, to keep each other sane in this insane world... ah universe."

Everyone needs someone to talk to, and Jack knew from his previous marriage what it could do to a relationship when you couldn't talk to your spouse or girlfriend because they were not cleared to know. Sara O'Neill would sometimes get so frustrated with Jack, especially when he did his black-ops missions because he would be in so much obvious pain and he couldn't talk to her. Charlie's death had been the nail in the coffin of their marriage. But even if Charlie had lived, Jack didn't think that Sara would have been able to deal with the Star gate.

Life is so strange, Jack thought to himself. Just over a year ago, before he started a relationship with Janet Fraiser, whenever he thought of Charlie all he could think about was that day when his son had accidentally shot himself. Now just over a year after his new relationship, Jack could remember the good times as well. Charlie playing ball, or riding his bike, Charlie running then jumping into his arms when he got home from work, the wonderful times. Janet had made him talk about it, remember the good times and not just that last day, Janet had made him realize that he'd been a good father. A loving caring father, Janet had even questioned him about the accident. Asked him where he kept his gun.

"Get out!" Jack drunkenly yelled at her

Janet stood up to her full height of just over five feet and stamped her foot just as angry as he was "No goddamnit, I'm fighting for you even if you don't want to fight for yourself." Janet yelled back "Where did you keep your gun!" she demanded

"In the back of the closet." Jack yelled at her "There, are you satisfied." He crumpled back down on the couch. "I remember running into that room and seeing him lying there, the chair lying by the closet." He cried miserably, he did not even notice when Janet had gotten his gun away from him and put it in her purse.

"So Charlie had to get a chair, climb into your closet and root around for your gun." Janet shook her head grabbing his face "He was curious Jack, an inquisitive 12 year old who didn't understand that he shouldn't be playing with a gun. It was an accident Jack, maybe he lost his balance on that chair and fell and that is why the gun went off." Janet grabbed his hands "If Charlie was here right now he'd say the same thing, it was an accident." She pleaded with him, trying to make him understand.

Jack looked at her stunned, maybe he did fall. Jack stared at Janet's tear-stained face

Janet knew that she had just said something that he'd never thought of, maybe she was even right. There was no way to ever know for sure.

"It was an accident." She pleaded with him tears falling from her face "Killing yourself will only end with you killing me as well. I love you Jack, I can't imagine my life without you." Janet cried

Jack took her in his arms hugging her to him, it was the first time she'd ever said the words, I love you.

"Oh god Janet, I love you too." He cried on her shoulder

They spent the rest of the night talking; he was able to tell Janet things he could never tell Sara. Janet had the right clearance; Jack could pour out his heart and get rid of some of that black poison in his soul. At first, he was afraid, afraid that she would be disgusted with him and leave, and maybe a part of him wanted her to leave him in his own private hell. Nevertheless, there was another part of him, that part of him that wanted to live to be happy again and realized that the poison had to be released and the demons exorcised. It was the only way that he could get past it, not over it, Jack was not stupid enough to think that he would just forget what he'd done. Just accept it and move on, so he talked and talked until he couldn't talk anymore. He stared at her like a frightened child, he knew it, and she knew it.

"I love you Jack." Janet whispered kissing him tenderly taking him into her arms and letting him cry. Since that night, Jack could remember the good times, he would tell Janet all about them. She would laugh at the funny stuff and comfort him through the bad stuff. Maybe if he had been able to talk to Sara that way they would still be married, maybe not, that was something that could not be answered. What Jack did know was that his heart now belonged to a short doe-eyed doctor, and he would have it no other way.

Jack had even run into Sara one day at a store in the mall just a few weeks before. Jack had been there to buy a gift for Janet for her birthday, so Jack had gone into a jewelry store to find her a necklace or something. If Jack had happened to look at the engagement rings there on display, it was just a pure coincidence. Sara had walked in just after he did.

"I thought that was you that I saw." Sara smiled at her ex

Jack looked up starting to blush, like a little boy caught by his mother smoking a cigarette.

"Sara" Jack stammered, "You look great." He said staring at his former wife. Her hair was different now, from the last time that he'd seen her. Sara O'Neill looked beautiful and happy.

"Thanks Jack." She smiled and came over giving him a kiss on the cheek, noticing that Jack had been staring at the engagement rings.

"So how are you?" she asked, admitting to herself that he looked different, happy.

Jack smiled "Good, you?" he asked moving away from the rings on display.

"Happy." She admitted "Listen can I buy you lunch, I really need to speak to you." She asked

Jack shrugged, he had to talk to Sara sooner or later. Now was as good a time as any for him to as her to forgive him, "Sure, I can come back later." He said worriedly "You sure you're alright?"

"Fine" Sara waved his concern away

So, they sat down with their burgers and fries and stared at each other for a long moment. Then Sara began.

"Jack I've met someone."

Jack was surprised "Really?"

"Yes really." Sara told him annoyed "What you think that I can't meet someone."

Jack held up his hands defensively "I'm sorry Sara, that's not what I meant. You just took me by surprise for a second there, that's all." Jack blushed "But I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Sara asked

Jack smiled "Yes" he told her truthfully, she deserved someone good in her life "Good guy?"

"Yeah" Sara smiled "We met about a year ago, he's asked me to marry him, Jack." She said nervously, wondering how Jack would react. Not that she felt that she needed his blessing, but still it would be nice if he were happy for her.

"You love him?" Jack asked seriously

"Yes I do."

"Then marry him." He stated flatly, "You deserve to have someone in your life who can make you happy."

Suspiciously, Sara eyed him; Jack had definitely changed since they had last spoken. Or was it that someone had changed him.

Sara sat back studying her ex-husband "You seem different Jack."

Jack smiled "I feel good Sara." He told her "I haven't felt this good in a long time. I've forgiven myself for what happened to our son." He admitted to her

"Really?" she asked hoping that he had. Jack deserved some happiness as well.

"Yeah, for a long time, I just couldn't do it." Jack admitted to her and for the first time he really spoke to her about what happened so many years ago, "I thought that it was all my fault, that I didn't deserve to live. I couldn't bare to look at you and see the accusation in your eyes."

Sara was shocked by his words "Jack I never blamed you, it was an accident. Yes at first, I hated you, and yes, I did want to blame you. But that was my anger and grief talking, later I tried to talk to you, to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. You were always drunk or withdrawn or more than likely both."

"I know." Jack hung his head in shame "I thought you blamed me, because I blamed myself. It took me a long time and some good friends to finally make me see. I'm sorry I put you through that, you needed me to help you with your grief and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Jack." Sara smiled at him knowingly "Who is she Jack?"

Jack stared innocently at her "Who is who?

Sara smiled even wider, that innocent look of his never did work on her, "This miracle woman who could finally get through to you."

Jack blushed but admitted it to her "A woman I work with."

Sara stared at him a moment opened mouthed "Not that blonde woman you were with the last time I saw you is it?"

Jack laughed and shook his head "No not her."

Sara smiled "Good she's too young for you." She joked

"Hey" Jack protested, "I'm in the prime of my life."

Sara laughed "Yeah right, so come on tell me."

Jack smiled and told her "She's a doctor, and she's in the Air force. I met her on base and we started seeing each other."

Sara was surprised; Jack usually was not interested in overly smart people "How long have you been seeing her?"

"A little over a year." Jack admitted

"Ah, so that's why you were looking at the engagement rings." Sara nodded knowingly "Thinking of taking the plunge yourself again I see." She accused him still smiling.

Jack's eyes opened wide "I wasn't looking at the engagement rings." He defended "I was looking for a birthday present for her."

Sara picked up her soda and held it up "Right Jack, well I'm happy for you too then." May be their marriage hadn't worked out, still Sara thought, she'd been married to the man across from her for nearly fifteen years. There had been good times and bad, and then it had ended for them. That however didn't mean that they could'nt be friends now.

Jack smiled thinking back to that conversation; Sara and he had spent the better part of the afternoon talking. Opening old festering wounds and letting them heal properly, remembering some of the good times that they had shared together. They had laughed and joked as they hadn't done since the early years of their marriage. He had wished her luck in her new life and had left to go back to the jewelry store. He had bought the necklace that he had seen earlier and he also made another purchase. A purchase that he had been carrying around for weeks now, unsure, afraid of what might happen. Not to himself per se, Jack was no fool he had pissed off too many people to ever make General himself. But what about Janet's career, could he do that to her. Now that he knew that the General had no problem with it, it was time to strike while the iron was hot. Jack knew better than to put it off any longer, that it would only make him begin to doubt himself more and more. No a strategic frontal assault was called for, and he was just the soldier to accomplish this particular mission. Entering the infirmary, he saw that it was pretty much empty except for a couple of nurses and Captain Hammond. Looking into the back, he could see Janet was in her office obviously working on some paperwork.

"Colonel." Daisy smiled at him "What brings you around here?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Fraiser, alone if possible." He looked at the three women

Daisy shrugged looking around, there was nothing serious going on at the moment. No patients, nor were there any emergencies, nor problems. Also judging by the Colonel's expression, this was an important matter that he wished to discuss with Janet.

"Sure Colonel." Turning to the two nurses "Why don't you guys get some lunch." As the nurses left whispering to each other, Daisy looked at the Colonel "Good luck sir." She offered

"What?" Jack looked surprised

Daisy looked back innocently "You look like a man on a mission sir, I hope you succeed." Turning she walked out of the infirmary, hoping that Janet would have some good news to share later.

Jack walked to the back and knocked on Janet's door, hearing her call him in, he double checked his pocket and took a deep breath and entered.

Janet looked up from her paperwork and smiled as Jack entered the room.

"Hi Jack, there's nothing wrong is there?"

"No" Jack said nervously "I just wanted to come by and see you for a moment." He said sitting on the edge of her desk.

Janet looked out her window and saw the infirmary was empty, taking the opportunity she put her hand on his thigh rubbing it gently.

"I'm glad that you did. You ran out so fast this morning, I hardly had a chance to see you at all." She complained her lips forming a cute little pout.

Jack smiled, she looked so cute like that "I'm sorry about that, but I had an early meeting that I couldn't miss. Then I had to talk to the general about the progress about the president's visit." Pausing he took a swallow and continued, "He knows about us Janet."

Janet looked at his nervous face and felt her heart constrict "Does he want us to end it. Or is he bringing us up on charges." She asked scared "I can take the second, I can't do the first. I love you Jack, I won't let Hammond or the Air Force come between us."

Jack took her small hand into his and smiled "He says that it's okay, that our job descriptions are so far apart that he doesn't have a problem with it."

Janet gripped his hand tightly smiling happily "Then why do you look so nervous, this is great news. We can finally stop hiding the way we feel about each other."

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm nervous for a completely different reason." He told her reaching into his pocket, standing up he got down on one knee. Janet gasped as she saw him doing that; she began to cry when she saw the small jewelry box in his hand.

"Janet Fraiser, would you do the me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jack held up the ring for her to see

Janet's tears fell unchecked and she placed her right hand to her mouth and held out her left hand to Jack.

"Yes" She whispered "Oh God yes."

Jack smiled and put the ring on her finger "I love you Janet."

Janet got out of her chair throwing her arms around Jack "I love you too Jack, I can't believe this is happening."

Kissing her gently, he whispered, "You better believe it." Holding her tightly

Daisy sat down with her lunch tray and smiled at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c who were sitting together talking.

"Hi Daisy." Sam smiled back looking at the woman "You look like the cat who ate the proverbial canary."

Daisy shrugged "I think that I might have a juicy piece of gossip." She admitted

Sam smiled widely, she would never admit it but she loved gossip "Well give, what is it."

Daisy leaned over "Well I can't tell you, that's not my place to do. But I can tell you that a certain Colonel just came into the infirmary and asked us all to leave so he could speak to a certain Major doctor alone." Daisy smiled at them "He also looked extremely nervous." She added meaningfully

Sam's eyes flew open "Nervous good, or nervous bad?" she asked suddenly nervous herself.

"Oh, very good kinda nervous." Daisy told them with a smile

Daniel looked confused as he often did when he heard the latest gossip "So what does that mean?" he asked staring at the two women.

Daisy and Sam looked at him. Daniel looked at Teal'c, who stared back; both men shrugged their shoulders, obviously neither understood.

"Men." Sam shook her head looking at Daniel then relented "Bad nervous, would mean that Jack was going there to break up with her and he was afraid of her reaction. Good nervous would mean the exact opposite." She said meaningfully

Daniel was still lost staring at the two women when it finally dawned on him "You mean that Jack is going to..."

"Yes." Sam nodded looking around making sure that no one could over hear "But we say nothing, no one but us is to know anything about this. It is for them to tell us when they are ready."

"What is O'Neill going to do?" Teal'c asked still confused

Sam leaned over and whispered into the Jaffa's ear, his eyes opened wide but otherwise did not react.

"Indeed, this is good news. Still you are correct Major Carter, this is news that must be kept secret until they are ready." He agreed

It was several hours later that Jack and Janet walked into Daniel and Sam's lab. The two of them stood shoulder to shoulder engrossed in some bit of alien technology that SG 8 had picked up on their latest jaunt through the gate. Jack was damned if he could remember the planets designation. He had enough problems trying to remember the designations to the planets he goes to, to worry about the designations of other teams as well. Janet leaned over to Jack motioning to the oblivious pair.

"Can you imagine what a kid from their DNA would be like?"

Jack shivered involuntarily at the very thought, "I don't think this planet is ready for super brainiac baby. Hell the kid would probably be born with an archeology book in one hand and a physics book in the other. Spouting off theories in Swahili or something." He told her causing Janet to laugh.

Both scientists looked up with the same confused look on their faces.

"Oh God" Janet pointed, "Now that is truly frightening."

"What?" they asked in unison

"Oh God help me." Janet grabbed her sides laughing

Daniel and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe Machello's killing device is active again." Daniel suggested

"I think you're right." Looking at the laughing pair Sam smiled impishly "I'll go get Mackenzie, you keep them distracted. I'll be back in a flash with two straight jackets."

"As you were Major." Jack wiped his eyes then turning serious, he turned around and closed the door. Jack had told Janet what Hammond said about Daniel and Sam's relationship, she also knew that the next few minutes would not be pleasant. Taking a seat, she waited for Jack to join her.

Jack smiled at his two friends "Okay you want the good news first or the bad news."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other and nodded turning back to look at Jack "The bad." They both said in unison.

Jack stared at them wagging a finger at them, "You two have really got to stop doing that." Jack shivered "It's really getting creepy."

The two smiled, Daniel relented first "Okay Jack what's the bad news."

Sighing Jack decided that the bald truth was the best way to go "Hammond knows all about you, and us." He told them

Daniel sat down heavily and Sam nervously grabbed his hand for support "What did he say?" Sam asked, the look on Jack's face told her already that the general had not exactly jumped for joy. Jack looked like he would rather read one of her physics books cover to cover than tell them what the general said.

"He said that he didn't think it was a very good idea, and the rules were made for a specific reason." Daniel looked ready to pop when Jack held up a hand.

"But, he also said that he would not interfere. That as long as you two behaved as professionals on missions and while here on base. He would consider contacting the president and getting you two a special dispensation. He said to warn you that he'd be watching." He told his two friends, hoping beyond hope that it would all turn out all right.

Sam sighed relieved "Oh thank God, no court martial."

"He really said he'd try and get us a special dispensation?" Daniel asked wanting to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes he did." Jack clapped his hands together "Now for the good news. Janet has consented to be my wife." He told them

Daniel smiled "Congratulations Jack, Janet. We can't tell you how happy we are for you." Shaking Jack's hand and kissing Janet on the cheek he pulled back and let Sam get in there and give a hug to her friends.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Sam hugged Janet and demanded to see the ring. She ooh'ed and ahh'ed appropriately over the diamond.

"So Jack." Daniel began "Obviously Hammond doesn't have a problem with you or Janet." Obviously more than just a bit jealous.

Jack shook his head "He says in our case it's because our job descriptions are so different and because Janet and I aren't on the same team." Jack put his arm around his friend "It's going to be okay Daniel, you got my word on that." He promised then remembered "Hey I'm going to need a best man, after we set the date."

"Me?"

"Duh, who else." Jack smiled at his friend

Daniel smiled happily clapping his hands together, "You got it, hey we gotta go out and celebrate this tonight."

"Sure sounds like a plan to me." Jack turned to look at the overhead clock "Listen Janet and I are leaving a bit early today. We gotta go home and tell Cassie the news; we also have to have a serious talk with her. But how about after you guys get off you come and get us."

"Sure how about seven." Sam asked

"Sounds great." Janet smiled at her maid of honor "We'll see you then."

Cassie stared at the two adults facing her "So you two are getting married?" She asked again just to be sure that her hearing was working the way it should.

"Yes honey, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about this." Jack said nervously, hell this was harder than popping the question to Janet "You know we want to know how you feel about this."

Suddenly Jacks arms were full of a flying sixteen year old "It's about time." She told them, releasing Jack she hugged her mother "I thought you two would never get your butts in gear." She complained happy for her mother and her soon to be stepfather.

"So you're okay with this?" Janet asked her seriously knowing that big changes were going to be coming to the entire family.

Cassie smiled hugging her again "Oh you bet I am, I love the both of you. Not to mention that you're perfect for each other."

"There is just one more thing." Jack asked looking at Janet for approval, Janet nodded her head.

"With your permission Cassie." Jack swallowed hard "I'd like to adopt you as well, so that you'd really be my daughter." He said a bit nervous to become a father again.

Cassie's breath was caught in her chest "Does that mean I get to call you dad."

Jack smiled happily "Yes it does."

"Oh daddy, you've made me so happy." Cassie cried in Jacks arms

The White House, west wing Washington D.C.

Daniel stood in his new suit watching the guard check his and Sam's ID's. Nervously fidgeting with his tie, he once again was grateful that Sam had insisted he buy the suit. The price tag alone on the tie had nearly given him a heart attack, but he bought it anyway. Sam said that he looked devilishly handsome in the suit, and if pressed he would have to admit that he could not deny anything to Sam.

"Will you stop it." Sam sighed standing next to him in full dress uniform "You are making me nervous." She complained, but Sam knew that she would be nervous anyway; it was not every day that you met the commander and chief of the armed forces at his home.

"I'm sorry." Daniel forced his hands to his sides "But being here is extremely nerve wracking." He told her "God what I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right now." He complained.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson?" A young black man approached them

"Yes" Sam nodded to him

"My name is Charlie Young, I am the President's personal aide. If you will just follow me please." He motioned them forward

"Of course." Sam and Daniel followed the young man who led them through the offices where hectic activity was buzzing around everywhere.

"The President and his staff are waiting for you in the situation room." Charlie explained to them as he walked by them

Sam was startled "We aren't late are we?" That would not be a good way to start the meeting.

Charlie shook his head smiling at the two's obvious nervousness "No Ma'am, the President has been so anxious to meet you that he's been there all morning. I have to say that I'm pretty excited myself."

"Charles Young." Daniel said remembering the name "You are going with us."

"Yes sir." Charlie was buzzing with excitement

CJ Cregg paced the floor waiting for the arrival of the SGC representatives. Walking over to Josh who stood by the coffee machine she murmured.

"Why do we have to be here again?"

Josh poured milk into his coffee "Because Major Carter and Dr. Jackson are going to explain to us why it is safe to have some ancient machine rip us apart to the molecular level and shoot us through space at about a billion miles an hour and rebuild us on the other side." He explained to her.

"Oh" CJ grabbed a cup and began to pour, "So basically we are here to listen to some spinster astrophysicist and some moldy old archeologist to tell us this."

"That's about it." Josh agreed looking around he saw that the entire staff was there waiting. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was still a quarter to nine. Another fifteen minutes of waiting, looking at the president he saw that the man was like a five year old again, practically bouncing in his chair. He was talking animatedly to Sam Seaborn and to Donna who was acting no better than the president was. Ever since she had found out about the mission to Abydos, it has been all she could think about, all she talked about any more. So much so that Josh had broken down and gotten her a book about Egyptology for Christmas, which reminded him he had to wrap the gifts tonight. It was nine o'clock on the nose when there was a knock on the door, it opened, and Charlie Young entered the room followed by two people.

"Mr. President, may I present Major Carter and Dr. Jackson."

Josiah Bartlett stood up and went over to shake their hands.

CJ smiled appreciatively at the young handsome archeologist "Moldy old archeologist my ass."

Josh smiled next to her staring at the lovely woman before him "Spinster astrophysicist my ass."

Sam stood at attention and saluted "Mr. President."

Bartlett returned the salute and held out a warm hand "Major Carter, a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Jackson an honor."

"The honor is mine Mr. President." Daniel bent slightly at the hips

Bartlett motioned to the chairs around the table "Please come in and sit down, let me introduce you to my staff."

Charlie stood by their elbows "May I get you anything? Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee." They both said in unison

"Milk, sugar?"

"One sugar apiece no milk." Sam told him

Bartlett stared at them, but then shook it off. They probably spend a lot of time together on other planets, of course after so much time they knew each others habits."

"Thank you." Daniel smiled gratefully and then said hello as each person in the room was introduced to them. After introductions had been taken care of, Bartlett leaned on the table.

"Okay let's get this briefing started." He said excitedly

"Of course sir." Sam stood up, straightened her skirt, and turned to the stand that had been previously set up. Going through it quickly, she saw that everything was in order for her presentation.

"As you all doubtless know." She began and pulled the first cardboard piece away from the others "This is the Star gate, it was discovered on the Giza plateau in 1928. What made this such an incredible discovery is that the material that the gate is made of is not indigenous to our planet, it is a mineral we call naqueda."

"How strong is this material." Asked Leo staring at the seemingly innocent circle that had changed the world.

"Extremely sir, it has been known to survive intact through a nuclear explosion." She explained, "It is the basis for all Goa'uld technology."

"But you don't believe that the Goa'uld built the Star gate." Sam Seaborn said having finally read some of the star gate reports. He stared at the two people before him; both had suffered a lot at the hands of the Goa'uld.

"No sir we don't. The Goa'uld are a parasitic race, Dr. Jackson and I believe that the gate was discovered by the Goa'uld and taken from the original makers. We believe that the original Star gates were created by a race we call the Ancients."

"And who are they, exactly?" asked Sam Seaborn

"We don't know exactly sir." Sam admitted to them "They are or were an extremely old race, thousands and thousands of years ago. Before us, before the Goa'uld, their technology at that time was very much greater than ours. We believe that the Goa'uld simply found the Star gates and made use of them."

"How does the Star gate work?" Asked CJ

"We aren't completely sure." Sam admitted, "The technology is still far ahead of us, the physics involved are way beyond us. We are making progress everyday, but we are still a long way from being able to replicate it ourselves. Somehow the Ancients were able to harness pure energy and use it to create a stable wormhole through space."

"If they were so advanced, why didn't they just build ships?" asked Josh curiously

"They had ships sir." Sam told him "But there is just so fast that we can go in normal space even through hyperspace, and a journey through space in a ship could take several months if not years. The Star gate allows for nearly instantaneous travel from one part of the galaxy to another, think of it as a cosmic shortcut."

The president looked at the young woman before him "What can we expect going through the gate?"

Sam looked around the table and her eyes settled on the president not wanting to get anyone too nervous about gate travel "Well Mr. President it affects different people in different ways. What we do know is that it will cause nausea and you will feel very cold once you reach your destination. This is due to the split second that it takes the gate to reconstitute you on the other side of the gate. You may experience headaches..."

"Nothing permanent however." The President asked a bit nervously

"That is correct Mr. President, I have been gate traveling for six years now with no side effects. The nausea does go away after a moment and disappears completely after going a few times through the gate." She smiled at him winningly

Bartlett nodded and turned eagerly to Daniel Jackson "Dr. Jackson, what is the planet Abydos like?" he asked

Daniel smiled leaning his elbows on the table as Sam sat down "Well Mr. President, it is truly like stepping back in time. The Star gate is located in the antechamber of a pyramid, it is an exact replica as the one at Giza except that it is about twice the size and is in perfect condition, as you would expect it to be if you were in ancient Egypt. Once you step outside, Abydos is a desert the air is arid and is extremely hot due to the two suns. A day's walk from there is the Abydoinian Township; the houses are all made of clay and straw. Some of the structures are even three stories tall, the entire city is protected by a man made wall which stretches around the city, it can be used to defend the town but mostly it is used to keep out the worst of the sandstorms. Some of the streets are even paved with cobblestones that the masons have made over the time that they have been there. Most nights are cool, and the people gather in the square, they eat together, tell stories, sing songs, drink the local wine and just enjoy themselves. During the day the people, all do their work; the women spin cloth to make rugs and tapestries as well as clothes. Some of the men go and work the Naquedah mines, which we purchase from them in trade. Others do the farming and herd the animals; there is even a place where people gather to grind Yapheta flour for the making of the local bread. The very young children play in the square and later gather in the local school, during my time with them I taught some of them to read and to write. They in turn teach it to the young, so that none will ever again forget their history, reading and writing had been forbidden to them by Ra. The local day lasts 36 hours compared to our 24, so as you can imagine the work day is longer than most, but then again the night lasts longer as well."

Bartlett had closed his eyes when Daniel first began to speak, in his minds eye he could see the world that Jackson described. It was truly remarkable, a living bit of history. Opening his eyes he saw that Dr. Jackson had stopped speaking and was waiting patiently for the president, he probably thought I was asleep. The president thought wryly.

"I can see that you must have been an excellent teacher, Dr. Jackson." Bartlett smiled "Just by closing my eyes I could practically see the town you described. I can't wait to see it for myself, especially the Cartouche room."

Daniel smiled excitedly as well, "I found that room about a month or so after I arrived on Abydos. It is the archeological find of the century. The walls are made of gold and inscribed on them are thousands and thousands of Star gate addresses. Huge statues also line against the walls, all of them in pristine condition, just sitting there waiting to be found."

"How much gold?" Josh asked interested

Daniel shrugged "I have no idea actually, at least couple of tons maybe more."

"And you weren't tempted to melt it down and make ingots out of it. You could be a very wealthy man Dr. Jackson." Josh told him

Daniel looked mortified by the very idea "I could never destroy it. The history in that room alone that would be lost because of that. I would have been just as happy to spend the rest of my life in that room trying to discover all of it's secrets."

"Okay Josh." The President stepped in "Dr. Jackson is correct, it is the history that is important. So stop playing with him."

"Tell me Dr. Jackson, what could we give the Abydonian people to show our support of them."

Daniel smiled he'd been waiting for this "Books, Mr. President. All sorts of books, on history, science, math, children's stories, mysteries anything and everything. The one thing that I want the people of Abydos to do is to start thinking on their own. To read poetry and write some of their own and such. They are very smart people, most of them managed to learn a lot of English in the year I was there. They can read it, speak it, and write it, to a limited degree."

"Couldn't we just give them other things like machines and train them to use it?" Sam asked, knowing that just educating these people was not enough.

"Not yet." Daniel shook his head "The people of Abydos aren't ready for that yet. They were amazed the first time that they saw a zippo lighter, a pen is something incredible to them. If we gave them technology too fast, it would be like handing a loaded gun to a caveman. He wouldn't know what to do with it and sooner or later someone would get hurt." Daniel warned them "We have to take it slowly, that starts with education. For instance, they already know how to farm, if we gave them a book about modern farming techniques they could increase their crop yields. It is like the old saying, give a man a fish and he eats for a day, teach him to fish and he will eat forever. That is what we must do for them."

"Agreed." The president nodded "CJ, you will start to gather the books together. Make it a wide eclectic collection; enough for a library use your judgment. You can talk to Dr. Jackson about specifics."

"Yes Mr. President." CJ smiled looking at the archeologist

Sam saw the look on the woman's face and decided that she was going to be present at that meeting. It was not that she did not trust Daniel that had been settled beyond a shadow of a doubt. Sam however did not trust this Miss Cregg with Daniel.

Cheyenne Mountain

Same day

Kennedy stepped into the briefing room where SG 13 sat patiently waiting. Looking around he saw that his team was assembled and ready for the briefing.

"Everyone is well I trust." Kennedy began "Dr. Yates, how is your side?" he inquired politely

Annie smiled, "Better sir, Dr. Hammond says that the knife hit mostly muscle no internal damage." She told him "I'm ready to go."

Kennedy nodded relieved that she was alright, "Good, I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to enjoy your last privilege but a situation has arisen that needs our immediate attention. I will say that once this mission is accomplished, your next privilege will be spending Christmas with your families. They are going to be flown down here at the military's expense and you can spend Christmas day with them. I will go into the details when you return." He promised them "Now your next assignment is to planet Q1S 749, original recon of this planet was conducted by SG 9 and found a early Greek society living there. At that time we left a linguist there to study the people and learn what he could from them, that was six months ago. It now seems that the settlement is under attack by hostile forces that are also indigenous to the planet. They are killing everyone there, it is your job to provide cover while SG 3, and 9 evacuate the small population there. We have found another planet where these people can settle down and live peacefully. It is our hope that by doing this we can show others that it is in their best interest to ally themselves with us against the Goa'uld. That we are not just soldiers but that we are humanitarians as well."

"What kind of weapons are they using?" Gabriel asked getting them down to business.

"Spears, swords no projectile weapons if that is what you mean." Kennedy told them

"How long will the evacuation take?" Annie asked him

"The Arcadians as they are called have already been notified that we are coming to assist them. They should have most of their belongings already packed and ready to go. The population is about six or seven hundred men, women and children. Since we cannot keep them all here the way we are going to work, this is in groups of fifty. Fifty of the local population will step through the gate, we will deactivate it and establish a worm hole to another planet and disembark them there where two more SG teams are waiting for them, we also have to let the gate recharge. If everything goes smoothly, we should have the entire job done in about eight to ten hours."

Gabriel nodded making some notes about what they would need "How big is this attacking force?"

"Big" Kennedy told them "At least five hundred hostiles are said to be in the area possibly more."

Gabriel shook his head "What are our orders regarding them?"

"If they do nothing we do nothing, if they attack while we are evacuating the Arcadians." Kennedy shrugged "Then we must use force to hold them off long enough to get the Arcadians through the gate. However, it is our hope that they will let the Arcadians leave peacefully. SG 9's linguist has spoken to them and he thinks that they will allow the population to leave. However I do stress the fact that he only thinks this, he cannot be positive."

"We're going to need a lot of fire power." Gabe shook his head at the colonel not liking the mission, four of them to hold off five hundred hostiles.

"What are the defenses like?" Gabriel asked hoping for some good news at least

Kennedy saw the look on the groups face, and he knew that their chances were not good if the locals decided to attack and not let the Arcadians leave.

"Pretty good actually." He began "The city is surrounded on two sides by a natural land mass, in this case a very tall mountain. The other two sides face out towards the enemy. There is a tall wall made of stone protecting those two sides and there is a 100 meter clearing before the tree line."

"100 meters." Gabriel shook his head "That's not much room to play with. I think that we had better take two 'buzz guns' as well as the standard issue. Hand grenades, plenty of those actually, hey do we have any Hades grenades?" Gabriel asked

"Hades Grenades?" Kennedy asked never having heard of them himself

"Yeah, they are like napalm hand size." He explained

"I'll find out." He promised, "What else will you need?"

"Plenty of ammo, couple of LAW's rockets might be nice, sniper rifles for Sam and me. Are we doing this at night or in the day?"

"We're beginning it at 0400 hours our time, it will still be night over there. Sunrise is at 0700 hours our time."

Gabe nodded and added "Some big ass flares to illuminate the area. Some night vision goggles to keep watch."

"Very well, I'll have it ready to go. In addition, you are also going to be taking a large supply of food and water with you. The Arcadians have been cut off for three days now from their food sources so they are pretty hungry. Your team will be the last to leave the planet, one of the SG teams will let you know when they are evac'ing the last of the civilians and then I want you to drop everything and get your butts back through the gate. You leave in eight hours." Kennedy announced standing up "Good luck."

"Okay guys, let's get some shut eye, four hours no more." Gabriel told them "Then I want weapons breakdown and checked. We can't afford any mistakes on this one. I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Annie asked

"I'll be spending that time with my daughter." He told them "I'll catch some sleep there."

"Okay." Link smiled grimly, he knew that he was not going to get any sleep now. Probably none of them would. Four holding off five hundred, this was a real suicide mission. Shaking his head, he made his way out.

"I shoulda been a fireman like my father." He mumbled to himself "But no, I had to join the navy and see the world. Shit."

"Daddy!" Josie smiled sitting in her bed in the VIP room that they had assigned her

"Hi pumpkin." Gabriel smiled and laid down on the bed "How are you feeling today?" he asked rubbing her back

"Great" She smiled "Janet says that after she checks me out one more time that I can finally get out of bed." She told him relieved that soon she could get up and moving around. Lying in bed was fun in the beginning but now Josie was ready to scream from the boredom.

"That's good." He said distractedly

Josie looked at her father and knew that his mind was a million miles away "Then she said that she was going to give me a pregnancy test. So with any luck you'll be a grandfather soon."

"That's good." Gabriel smiled; it took several moments for the words to filter through "WHAT!"

Josie began to laugh hysterically "Got ya." She said patting her father on the head "That's what you get for not listening to me."

"Oh honey." Gabriel said grabbing his jumping heart "Don't ever do that to me again. I am way too young to be a grandfather. Also if you love me at all you'll wait until you are sixty to get pregnant."

"What's wrong Daddy?" Josie asked seriously, "Your mind is a million miles away."

"I have to go away for awhile." He told her

"Another mission?" at his nod Josie buried her head into his chest "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair "I promise" he told her and then remembered "How did your visit with Dr. Mackenzie go?"

"Okay." Josie shrugged "He says that it's normal to be afraid to be alone after what happened. That it wasn't my fault that I didn't defend myself." She told him ashamed

Gabriel stared at his daughter, this is what he had been afraid of, "It's not your fault, and only a fool or a madman is not afraid when someone is holding a gun at you." He told her "Besides I didn't want you to learn the martial arts so that you'd be a female ninja going around kicking ass. That is not the life I want for you." Taking her hands he sat up on the bed "You my daughter are a singer, one day I'll be sitting in the audience watching you perform in operas and doing arias. I've missed too many of your performances as it is."

"Then why did you want me to learn?" she asked wiping at her eyes

Gabriel sighed, "It is all I have to offer you." He explained to her "I don't have money, I can't sing like an angel the way that you do, I'm not overly smart, I will never teach you to use a gun. The only thing that I have to offer is the training that I received. It is my legacy to you, so that you can teach your children and they can teach theirs. The martial arts are not about fighting, it is about perfecting your mind and body and soul to act as one without hesitation."

"But I did hesitate." She told him shaking like a leaf "I was so afraid, that I couldn't move." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"That is not true." Lifting her chin, he looked into her tear stained eyes "Cassie told me what happened, she told me that you stood up between her and that gunman. That is courage." He told her "You can learn to fight, you can learn to shoot and you can even learn to kill. Those are the easy things to learn, the hardest thing to do sometimes is to just stand. To stand up for what you believe in, to stand up in the face of certain doom to stand for what you know is right and to hold your head up high. You did that, you stood up for what you knew was right, to protect your friend and to keep her from harm. If you learn nothing else from me remember this, courage is not the absence of fear, real courage is to recognize the fear and to realize that there are something's that are more important than fear, and you did that. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am to have such a brave daughter."

Josie smiled throwing her arms around her father "I thought that you thought I was a coward."

"Never" Gabriel hugged her back "I could never think that, but I never realized how truly brave you really are, and I can't help but feel truly blessed to have you for my daughter."

Janet knocked on the door and entered the room. Pausing she saw that Gabriel was there holding Josie who was still crying. At his nod, Janet smiled and entered the room crossing over to the bed.

"Hi Josie, Gabe."

"Aunt Janet." Josie smiled wiping away her tears "You're finally going to spring me." She asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Janet said sternly reaching into her pocket pulling out a CD "I should keep you here until you tell me why you never told us that you are a recording artist." Holding out the CD Josie could see it was one of hers from when she sang at the London opera house.

Josie blushed pink "It's no big deal." She protested averting her eyes embarrassed

Gabriel smiled taking the CD "It's a very big deal."

"Yes it is." Janet agreed "Cassie was in the record store at the mall when she found this one, she very nearly had a heart attack. You have about four or five other ones there as well. We listened to it last night." Janet told her "You sing beautifully, like an angel."

"Thanks." Josie continued to blush turning her even pinker.

"One thing though" Janet told her "I was asked to do this by Colonel O'Neill." She added by way of explanation "As you doubtless know by now the President and the first lady and their daughter are all coming here in a couple of months to visit us."

"Yes, Cassie told me." Josie smiled excitedly, hoping she could find some way to finagle her way into a meeting.

"Well Jack wants to know if you would be willing to sing for the President. It seems that the President is a big opera fan."

Gabriel saw the look on his daughter's face, but he held up a hand "I don't know Janet." He began

"Dad!" Josie looked mortified, this is her chance to really hit the big time. This is the kind of performance other singers would kill for.

"Well, Josie is a professional singer." Gabriel began "There should be some sort of compensation for her performance." He told the petite doctor

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked what he wanted.

"Nothing." Josie said quickly "I'd do it for free do you know the publicity I would get for singing for the President? My career could sky-rocket."

Gabriel held up a hand "Not so fast honey. You might want to do it for free, but I have a price."

"What?" Janet asked suspiciously

"One afternoon of shopping at this mall for SG 13." He told her "After this mission we are getting to spend Christmas with our families. I think that it would only be fair that my team should get some cash to be able to buy some gifts for our loved ones."

"How much cash?" Janet asked

"A month's pay at our former ranks, that's not all that much considering how much we've given in the way of free service." Gabriel shrugged.

"No" Janet had to agree "That's not too much to ask for, but going to the mall. I don't know if we'll be able to get Kennedy to go for that."

"You can have as many armed guards as you want. Dressed in civilian clothes of course. Just one afternoon to feel like we are human again." Gabriel shut his eyes imagining what that would be like.

"I'll talk to Kennedy." Janet promised

"Next." Gabriel began

"Dad!"

"Honey relax." He told her "We want Josie's performance to be held outdoors of the mountain. Stage set up, it won't cost you a cent. The orchestra will be a military one of course and grounds and maintenance will have a stage. You could invite the families of the others maybe the press, and have some more local talent appear. Like Daisy." He pointed out to Josie.

Josie began to get excited, "Daisy? I haven't sang with her in a long time." Josie smiled, her father was going to make sure that she got loads of publicity "With her I can do a duet." She said excitedly

"Janet have you ever heard Daisy and Josie sing Pie Jezu?" Gabriel asked "It will bring tears to your eyes."

"Daisy sings?" Janet asked learning new things about her junior officer all the time.

"She is the one who first taught me." Josie admitted "I used to sing for fun before that, but Daisy was the first to see that I had potential to make it as a professional. So she began to voice coach me, she even argued with my grandfather to make sure that I got a voice coach when I had to leave."

"I'll see what we can do." Janet promised them, and then got down to the business at hand "Well, let's see how you are doing young lady so that we can get you out of bed." She announced reaching for her penlight, "Cassie is already waiting outside the door bursting to get in."

Janet made her way out of the room smiling at her waiting daughter.

"Just give her a few minutes to get ready Cassie honey. Josie wants to take a shower and get changed."

"She's alright then mom?" Cassie asked seriously after worrying for her friend most of the week.

"She is perfectly fine." Janet told her

Cassie sighed with relief then she asked, "What did she say about me finding the CD?"

Janet smiled at her "Josie didn't think that it was a very big deal that's why she never mentioned it."

"Not a big deal?" Cassie's eyes bugged out "Mom I looked her up on the inter-net, there are web-sites dedicated to her. The Josie Fuentes fan club, the I love Josie Fuentes site, the dedicated to the most beautiful opera singer Josie Fuentes site. The girl is famous." Cassie said awed

"And she is your best friend." Janet pointed out smiling at her daughter

"Yes she is." Cassie smiled proudly, then her features darkened "Although I don't know what would have happened if those men had taken her."

Janet became serious; Cassie had also been seeing Dr. Mackenzie as a result of the attack on them.

"She's fine, you're fine, and no one is ever going to do anything like that ever again. I won't allow it to happen." Janet promised her daughter hugging her tightly

"Thanks mom." Cassie smiled hugging her back "I know that you and dad won't let that happen again."

Janet smiled; Cassie had not stopped calling Jack, dad, since they were engaged. If truth were told, Janet would have it no other way. Janet had even talked to Jack about her coming off the pill, to see if maybe they could have another child. Janet had to laugh as she remembered Jack rushing into the bathroom, coming out with her pills, and throwing them out the window.

"There's your answer." He told her smiling getting back into bed

Yes, she was very lucky

"Still" Cassie said looking at her mother "You and dad can't always be around." She pointed out reasonably "I would like to know that I could take care of myself." She began shyly.

Janet eyed her daughter; she knew that there was something going on here "Cassie?"

Gabriel opened the door and smiled at Cassie hugging the girl.

"Is Josie ready?" Cassie asked excitedly trying to deflect her mothers' questions.

"Not yet." He told her "But Josie just asked me to do something, and I want to know from you and your mother if it is alright to do it."

"What?" Janet asked curious at Gabriel's serious expression

Gabriel looked at Cassie "Josie tells me that you've been asking her to teach you the martial arts." So that is it, Janet sighed relieved, well maybe she should enroll Cassie for some lessons. "She also tells me that the two of you have performed the blood ceremony." Gabriel continued.

Cassie's eyes flashed to her mother whose eyes were getting bigger by the second, "Yes we're already like sisters, that just made us closer." Cassie admitted remembering how they had done that soon after Josie had regained consciousness. Cassie had been so grateful to her friend for standing up for her, willing to put herself in front of a gun for her. It seemed the right thing to do at that moment, to become sisters.

"Cassie!" Janet was shocked "Why didn't you tell me that." She asked staring at her daughter.

Cassie winced, it wasn't such a big deal after all "I didn't want you to worry mom. Besides, I wanted to wait until Josie gave me an answer before I asked for your permission. The blood thing was just a spur of the moment thing. We pricked our thumbs and held them together."

Gabriel shook his head softly "She can't teach you." Gabriel told her "She is still a student herself."

"Oh..." Cassie was obviously disappointed

"But" Gabriel began "Since you have gone through the ceremony with my daughter, that makes you Tanaka clan, just like Daniel. You are a part of us now. Did Josie explain what that entails?"

Cassie shook her head "Not really, she just said that it made us sisters."

"It does." Gabriel admitted "It also makes you a part of our family, you may look at me like another father, Chun-li as your uncle. You are now a part of something greater than just yourself; your enemies are now the enemies of the Tanakas. Whoever threatens you, threatens us, and the Tanaka's don't put up with threats. Your fears are our fears; your joys are our joys. If you ever need anything, money, a job, a place to stay, anything at all. The Tanakas will be only too happy to provide it for you. You are now part of a tradition that goes back over a thousand years. It is a great honor that Josie has given you. With the permission of your mother, I will begin your training to become samurai."

Janet looked completely shocked, Cassie on the other hand looked excited.

"What is a samurai?" she asked her eyes shining brightly

"Samurai is an old term, it means to serve." Gabriel told her, wanting the girl to understand what she was getting into. "A samurai is a warrior, a samurai is a man or woman of honor, courage and lives by a code of conduct known as bushido. To become a samurai is a difficult task Cassie, I won't lie to you. There will be times in your training that you will come to hate and curse my very existence. However I do it because I care, to make you strong, to be a samurai is the greatest honor we can hold. If you complete the training, there is nothing in this life that you have to prove to anyone."

"I'm not sure about this." Janet began remembering the methods of Chun-li

"Oh mom please." Cassie begged

"I am not my Uncle." Gabriel told her, seeing her obvious fears "My methods of training are very different, besides I won't be teaching her the dark arts. I thought it better to start with aikido."

"No assassination stuff." Janet made sure

Gabriel shook his head "No, not even Josie began with Ninjitsu. She also began with aikido; only later if a child shows promise is the offer of teaching ninjitsu made. Then it is up to that person to decide. I figure that Cassie should be over twenty by then."

"Okay" Janet relented, as long as there was no assassination training involved she saw no reason why her daughter shouldn't learn to defend herself. Although she was going to sit down and have a very serious talk with both Cassie and Josie about doing "Blood ceremonies" with other people. It was just a good thing that she knew that both girls were healthy and that it was only a few drops they shared.

"You can teach her." Janet told him

"Yippee!" Cassie was excited

Gabriel looked at his watch; he still had three hours "Okay then, let's see if you're just as excited after your first lesson. Go find some workout gear and meet us in the gym for your first lesson."

Cassie tore off like a shot down the passageway.

"Thanks Gabriel." Janet smiled at the large man "I was thinking of enrolling her for some self defense classes, after what happened."

"Yes it is a good thing to learn these days. Don't worry Janet, I'll take it easy on her, even Chun-li doesn't have the heart to hurt girls." He promised her

Janet eyed the man carefully "But boys is a different story?"

"Somewhat." He admitted

"Someday you are going to have to tell me about it."

"Someday." He agreed with his friend "I better get going, I have a mission in a few hours."

"Mission?"

Gabriel nodded "Yeah, not a very nice one either."

"You're going to help with the evac of Q1S 749?"

"Yes, SG 13 is providing cover for them." He explained

"Cover?" She listened as Gabriel glossed over the particulars but did tell her there might be casualties "That sounds dangerous." Janet sighed; the suicide squad gets no breaks

"It is dangerous." Gabriel agreed

The door opened behind them and Josie was standing there wearing standard a SGC sweat suit.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked with a smile

"Sure am, are you going to do it?" She asked her father

Gabriel nodded "Yes, Janet has given her permission and Cassie is going to get changed. Let's get going to the gym, I don't have too much time."

"Okay."

Janet watched father and daughter walk towards the elevators

"Cassie did what?" Jack asked incredulously

"You heard." Janet said wearily "She and Josie shared a blood ritual. They pricked their thumbs and pressed them together."

"And Gabriel is going to teach her to be an assassin?" Jack was furious

"No!" Janet told him placing her hands on his "Calm down Jack, Gabe is not going to do that. He is going to teach her some martial arts, something called aikido."

"Aikido?" Jack began to relax a bit "That's different, that I've heard of." He said getting his breathing back under control. Jack liked Gabriel, but he would kill the man if he did anything to endanger Cassie's life.

"What is it anyway?" Janet asked curiously "Is that like karate?"

Jack shook his head sipping his coffee, "No, it teaches people how to use their opponents weight against them." He explained to her "How to manipulate the body through pressure points. That's like what Steven Segal does; he's an aikido master. It's very effective, and I guess it is good for women, since most men outweigh them and are stronger than women. Aikido teaches how to use your opponents strength against them, while you exert a minimal amount of strength."

Janet sighed relieved "I do want Cassie to learn something though." She told him "This latest incident just shows me that we live in a very dangerous world. I want our daughter to be able to protect herself."

"You're right" Jack hated to admit it, but he couldn't always be by Cassie's side to protect her, no matter how much he might want to "I'm just a little jealous that she didn't ask me to teach her." He smiled sheepishly and just a bit hurt.

Janet smiled taking his hand "To Cassie you aren't like that, oh she knows that you're a soldier. But to her you have always been Uncle Jack, the guy who likes to have a good time and have fun, someone she can horse around with, the man who gave her, her first dog. While Gabriel is a lot more serious, and since Cassie has been hanging around Josie and Chun-li, she has seen with her own eyes what they can do. I'd be surprised if Josie hasn't probably already shown her a few things."

Jack nodded, she was right. He had taken particular care not to show Cassie that part of himself. Probably afraid that the girl would not like him anymore or worse yet be afraid of him. Jack knew that he could not take that.

Janet continued, "I just never realized what sharing this blood ceremony entailed." She was awed

"What?" Jack asked curious as well

"I thought it was just an honorary thing." Janet told him "But it's so much more, Gabriel says that Cassie is now Tanaka clan as well, just like Daniel. That means that if anyone ever threatens Cassie, they threaten the whole clan and the clan will protect her. Anything that Cassie ever needs, like a job or even a home. The Tanaka clan will provide it. This is a very serious thing with them."

Jack shook his head still unable to believe it. Trying to change the subject, Jack asked, "So speaking of Josie, what did she say. Will she do it?" he asked excitedly.

"She was all for it." Janet held up a hand before Jack got too excited "Gabe has a price though." She explained what Gabriel wanted in return for his daughter's performance.

"Well" Jack considered rubbing his chin "That doesn't sound too horrifying, actually it sounds more than fair. You know I did some discrete poking around."

"Oh yeah." Janet smiled "You know you really turn me on when you're being sneaky." She whispered seductively

Jack's face lit up "I'm going to have to remember that." He told her "What I mean is I checked to see what these opera performers make."

Curious as well Janet asked, "Well what did you find out?"

Jack shook his head amazed "I should have been born able to sing."

"That much?" Janet was surprised

"Well your typical performer makes about two grand a performance and can make a damn fine living on that. Especially if they are in a long running hit, the problem is hits are few and far between." He told her "But Josie is not your typical performer, she is a star attraction who besides having starring roles, has had solo shows all over the world. She can make as much as fifty to a hundred thousand or more a performance and has." He told her "Just last year she sold out three performances at Lincoln Center in New York and made an estimated three hundred thousand a performance." Jack shook his head almost a million dollars for a weekends work.

"A performance!" Janet was shocked at the amount

Jack nodded and continued, "Janet that little girl can buy this mountain if she wanted." He explained, "I got on the Internet and looked up some figures, her recording contract alone is in the high seven figure range and she only has to do one more record to complete that contract. The buzz on the net is that her next contract is going to be anywhere from twenty to thirty million dollars. Then there is merchandising, performances and the like. She is one rich sixteen year old, she's been doing this since she was ten professionally. Her CD's have gone platinum and the last double platinum and she gets a big cut of that, video sales too." Jack stared at her incredulously "Janet, the girl is sixteen years old and she has already written her life story and the book was a best seller. They have sold the rights to Hollywood to make it into a movie and they want Josie to play herself in it. The financial world puts her net worth from anywhere between 50 to 100 million dollars. The word on the net is that she is just going to get bigger and more famous as time goes by. The big worry a few years ago was that when she reached puberty her voice would change, that worry is over now. If we could get her to perform for the president for a few grand, it would be more than worth it. Shit the President probably has already heard of her if he's a big an opera fan as he claims. If we could get her to perform, the President will be impressed as hell."

Janet shook her head in utter shock "A multi-millionaire by sixteen." She said amazed, realizing that Jack was right they were definitely in the wrong profession "And she has a good head on her shoulders and a good heart. Who doesn't believe that this is all a big deal, and most impressive of all is that she doesn't flaunt her money in people's faces." Looking out the window, Janet saw Daisy making some entries onto a chart

"One second, there is more to this story as well." Opening the door, she called out "Daisy, could you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure"

Daisy walked into the office and smiled at Janet "I guess that Josie is all right?"

"Fine" Janet told her "She and Gabriel are working out with Cassie."

Daisy cringed "Josie told me what she and Cassie did. She asked me not to tell you, they wanted to tell you themselves." She explained

"That's alright." Janet waved it away "What I called you in for is to tell you that Josie has been asked to perform for the president."

"Really?" Daisy asked happily, she knew that Josie had the talent. Ever since the day, she heard a six-year-old girl singing in the tub Ave Maria. It had surprised her that the little girl had ever even heard of the aria. But she was amazed when she heard the beauty of the little girls voice.

Janet nodded then looked at Jack "Yes, Josie also tells me that you are the one who taught her how to sing." Jack looked at the doctor before him surprised.

Daisy blushed "I didn't teach her much." She protested lightly

"That's not what Gabe and Josie tell me." Janet argued, "Not only that Josie has requested that you sing with her a duet of Pie Jezu. Which Gabe has promised me will bring tears to my eyes."

Daisy blanched "I couldn't, I'm not good enough to perform with Josie and not for the President." She was shocked to be even considered for the part

"Oh but you will, captain." Major Janet Fraiser promised, "If we can get Josie you will perform with her, at least that one song. What I want to know is why you never told me that you're an opera singer." She demanded to know that her friend could keep such a thing a secret from her.

Daisy smiled at the very thought "I'm not, my voice is no where near powerful enough to be an opera singer. I had dreams of it when I was Josie's age, my father even paid for me to take lessons. I have a pretty good voice, I could probably make a decent living at it maybe doing minor roles or in the chorus, and maybe even Broadway musicals, but Josie has a great voice. The kind of voice that comes once every few generations, I knew it when I first heard her sing, she was six years old singing in the tub and I nearly wept wishing I had a voice like hers. I remember her first professional performance; she stunned the world with her voice. That such a powerful instrument could come from such a small frame."

"That does it." Jack told them "I'm going to convince the general and Kennedy to give Gabe what he wants for this performance. Even if I gotta take up a collection from the men."

Daisy was surprised "You mean Gabriel wants something for her performance?"

"Not much." Janet told her "He only wants SG 13 to get some money to be able to buy some Christmas gifts for their families. They're all coming up for Christmas, so he wants a months pay at their former ranks and an afternoon at the mall."

"Oh" Daisy was relieved "Is that all, Gabe always swore that he would never take advantage of his daughters gift. Now that she's a star I was afraid that Gabe might be going back on his word."

"Janet you got that CD." Jack pocketed the disc and made his way to the door "I'm going to see the General and Kennedy about this right now."

"SG Teams 3, 9, and 13, you have a go." The general announced "God speed."

"Let's go men." Major Howell of SG3 called out heading towards the gate

"SG 9 move out." Lt colonel Franks called out once SG 3 was gone

Lt Harvey Harrison was excited, this was his first trip through the Stargate and he could not wait to go through. In fact, this was his first experience with a combat situation and he was anxious to show everyone his mettle. That even though he was young he was more than capable of holding his own against the enemy. Walking up to the gate he stepped through.

"Well, I guess we should go too." Gabriel muttered to his men "Sam, Link send the FRED's through first."

Sam and Link guided the machines through the gate, one loaded down with their weapons and ammunition and the other with emergency rations for the Arcadians. Once both FRED's were through Gabe nodded to his people.

"Let's do it." He announced and stepped through the gate.

"Good luck." Kennedy whispered to them when they were gone

They reached the other side; Gabe could see the small settlement and was immediately impressed. The Greek influence was everywhere, it was incredible. The buildings were all in pristine condition and the people were dressed in chintons as he would imagine that the early Greeks had. Snapping out of it he saw that one of the men from SG 9 was hopping up and down while the others were trying to keep from snickering at him. Lt. Harrison walked over to Gabe and began to poke him in the chest.

"Hey convict, where the hell did you ever learn to drive these things. That FRED just ran over my foot." He complained

Gabe looked down at the finger in his chest and sighed "Well Lt maybe you should have gotten out of it's way, since we were in transit and had no way of seeing what the hell it was doing." He pointed out reasonably.

"Don't give me that crap convict." Harrison snarled poking at Gabe's chest again

"Lt I suggest that you get that finger out of my chest." Gabe said calmly

Harrison stepped into Gabe's face "What you going to do about it convict."

"You don't want to dance with me boy." Gabriel warned his eyes suddenly blazing

"Lt Harrison." Franks called to him "Leave SG 13 out of this, you should have gotten out of the FRED's way. Now get your ass over here." He ordered

"Calm down Gabe." Link patted him on the shoulder "He's new, just out of boot and just wants to prove what a big man he is."

"Harrison." Franks looked at his newest man "You are not to get into the face of any man or woman at the SGC especially into the faces of SG 13. Dr. Fuentes will chew you up and spit you out before you could say 'oh shit'. Am I understood?" He asked

Harrison blushed "Understood sir." Turning to leave he threw Gabe a dirty look

"Dr. Fuentes." Franks called out to him.

"Yes sir." Gabe went over to him

"We'll start passing out the food here and get everything ready." He then pointed out to where the walls of the city could be seen in the distance "You had better fall out and get into position. Any idea how you're going to work it." He asked

"Yes sir." Gabriel pointed to the wall "Link and myself will be on the west side of the wall with a 'buzz' gun a sniper rifle and regular arms and Dr. Yates and Sam will be on the other side armed similarly. We'll give a yell to you if anything goes down give you time to evac."

"Sounds good doctor. Hopefully nothing will happen." Franks told him

Gabriel nodded hoping nothing would happen either "SG 13 let's move out, Link you got the FRED."

"Right."

"So how we going to play this out." Annie asked as they walked to the wall

"Me and Link on one wall, you and Sammy on the other. One 'buzz' gun apiece and one sniper rifle apiece, and we split the grenades. Sam if anything goes wrong, pick out the men that look like they are in charge and pop them. Hopefully if we get enough of the men in charge, it will discourage the grunts."

"You got it boss." Sam agreed

The team reached the wall and hauled their equipment to the top. At the top, they were met by some of the local men.

"You are the ones that are to protect us?" he asked seeing only four of them wondering where the rest were.

"That's right." Annie smiled

"And you bring a woman?" he asked incredulously

"Listen junior..." Annie began

Gabe held out a hand "We are the ones that are going to protect you, so why don't you and your people get back down to town. We bought food with us and they are giving it out."

"Food!" The men looked half starved, without another word the men headed down the stairs.

"Check comms." Gabriel ordered as he started breaking out the weapons

Annie clicked her earpiece "Falcon this is phoenix come in."

"We're here phoenix come back."

"We've reached the wall and have sent back the local guard. We are now taking position, over."

"That's good phoenix, we'll bring you some food and coffee in a few hours. Once we have everything situated and under control here"

"Sound's like a plan falcon, phoenix out." Turning to Gabe and the others "You all heard?"

"Yeah." Gabe nodded "check our frequency. Test one, two."

"Working fine." Annie smiled "Well good luck boys."

"Same to you." Link smiled as he lifted the weapons and made his way down to take up position.

Two hours later Link turned to Gabe "Quiet tonight." He muttered sipping his coffee

Gabriel smiled at his friend "I'm not complaining."

"Me either."

"Phoenix one, this is Falcon one." They heard on their earpieces

Gabe grabbed his earpiece "Go Falcon one."

"We're starting the evac now sending the first of the refugees now."

"Understood, all quiet on the western front." He told him

"Let's just hope it stays that way phoenix, Falcon out."

The two men looked at each other, it was obvious that no one wanted a fight tonight.

Annie stood holding the big gatling gun staring out at the darkness, she listened as Gabriel and Falcon spoke briefly. She sighed relieved; it would be over in a few hours. Not soon enough for her though, Annie had a bad feeling about this mission. Something was gnawing at her stomach; as if something was going to happen and that something was not going to be good. Trying to get her mind off of it, she thought instead of the handsome man she had just seen with SG 9. He wasn't one of the regular team, Sergeant Torres had told her that the man was a linguist who was bought in from time to time to serve with them. Peter Roberts, he was about Annie's age with black hair and dark brown puppy dog eyes. He was irresistible.

"I got movement." Sam whispered at her side

"Where?" She asked immediately getting her mind back on the mission

"Three o'clock at the edge of the tree line." He told her aiming his rifle in that direction

Adjusting her night vision binoculars, Annie saw the man dressed in some kind of animal skin all painted up just standing at the edge of the trees.

"Hold your fire." She ordered

"Holding until you give the word." Sammy agreed settling his rifle on his target just waiting for the word to shoot.

Annie activated her comm.'s gear "Gabe, we got movement on our side."

"What's he doing?" came the immediate reply

"Nothing, just standing at the edge of the clearing trying to get a peek at us, I think." She admitted

"Don't fire unless he does something threatening. The last thing we want to do is start a war here."

"We're holding." She told him

"Good keep me informed."

"Falcon one, did you receive?" Annie asked

"Yes we did Phoenix two, and agree with Phoenix one. Hold fire."

"Holding Falcon, phoenix out."

Two more hours passed uneventfully, the sun had risen, and the night was over. SG 13 let out a collective sigh of relief. The last thing that they wanted to do was get into a skirmish against a large force in the dark, flares and night vision was good, but it was no comparison to daylight.

"We've got incoming." Sam called out again raising his rifle

Annie jumped up from her sitting position, looked over, and saw two men running towards the wall

"Should I fire?" Sam asked aiming his rifle at what he could now see were boys

"Hold fire." Annie ordered grabbing her earpiece "Gabe we've got two incoming on our side."

"Same here Annie, hold fire until I give the word."

"Phoenix, what's going on?"

"We've got some incoming." Gabriel called out "Nothing to worry about yet, we're going to see what they're up to."

"Very well, let us know immediately if situation changes."

"You got it." Gabriel called out

"They're getting close." Link told him centering the large Gatling gun on them

"Hold fire." Gabriel repeated.

They watched as the strangely dressed men ran forward. When they were about twenty-five meters out they all suddenly stopped.

"They've stopped." Annie called out on her comms

"Here too." Gabe answered back

The men little more than boys dropped their spears to the ground and began to dance around and lifting up their animal skins mooning them.

Gabriel laughed out loud relieved "Hold fire, they are not attacking, I say again they are not attacking. This is a manhood ritual. They come close enough, but not too close and they moon us and run back. This proves their courage under fire and they are considered men in the tribe afterwards."

"That's a relief." Annie sighed, "I guess we can expect more of this to come."

"Why Annie you think they're cute." Link asked jokingly

Annie held up her middle finger in Link's direction and they both laughed relieved that nothing was going to happen.

Jack O'Neill was helping to direct people and keep them together as they waited for the gate to dial through again to these peoples new planet. He looked over at Janet and Daisy who were checking out some of the children making sure that they were all okay. Smiling they handed out lollipops to the children and warm drinks to the adults. The gate opened and Jack called out to them.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's go through the gate and see your new home." He told them "There is no rush, so no pushing or shoving everyone goes."

After the last one went through, O'Neill let out a breath; this was the seventh group through. Halfway there he thought. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost noon, at this rate they would be done in a few hours.

"How you holding up Doctor's." he asked

"We're out of lollipops." Janet called out

"Sergeant Siler, get more lollipops for the kids." Jack called out, he knew that it was the small things that kept scared kids from crying out. These kids must be terrified, first the attacks on their homes and then traveling through the stargate. It was not too much to give the kids just a little treat to keep them from getting scared.

"On our way sir."

"How long till the next group comes in." Janet asked tiredly pouring herself a cup of coffee holding it up for Jack

"Ten minutes." Jack told her putting out his cup for a refill of coffee "So far everything is running smooth." He added obviously relieved

"You're worried about SG 13 aren't you?" Janet asked seeing the expression on his face. "What is their mission anyway?" she asked suddenly wondering if Gabriel had told her everything.

Jack sighed and drank a mouthful of coffee "SG 3 and 9 are holding a lottery to see who goes through the gate first. They're keeping the local populace calm and moving in an orderly military mAnnier. It's SG 13 who's holding the fort; they are holding the perimeter defenses. If an attack comes it's their job to hold the enemy off until we evac everyone."

Janet stared at Jack hard, Gabe had not mentioned that part of the mission "How many hostiles?"

Jack stared at his coffee avoiding her gaze "I don't know Janet, I've heard anywhere from three to five hundred." He admitted

"Five Hundred!" Janet whispered harshly not wanting to frighten Daisy who was just a few feet away "Four against five hundred."

"Four armed to the teeth with the most advanced weapons we have." He told her, then seeing her face, he shook his head "I know Janet, I don't like it either. That's why I'm hoping we can speed this process up some."

"Incoming traveler." A voice called out "More refugees are on their way." The voice called

Lt. Harrison was standing to one side with some of the others of SG 9 while the next set of refugees made their way through the gate. This was no assignment for a soldier, he thought to himself. This was the job for the Red Cross and the like. He was a fighting man and fighting men should be in the thick of things, he should be manning the wall like SG 13. In fact he should be in charge of the defense, he was the best man for the job. Hadn't he graduated top of his class in small unit tactics, at any rate he was better equipped than a bunch of convicts. Who probably would not know they were under attack until the enemy was already inside the perimeter. They would probably turn tail and run the moment someone said boo to them.

"Shit this sucks." He complained

Sergeant Torres looked at the man "Sir?"

"We shouldn't be here." He protested, "We should be over there manning the wall, not those convicts."

Torres shook his head; SG 13 had proven themselves in his eyes. That Dr. Yates had pulled his ass out of the fire six months previously. He thought that he was a dead man the moment he was shot by those Jaffa. But Annie Yates had burst through and cut those mothers down, helped him up and to the gate. He respected her and her courage, and she was pretty easy on the eyes, well after you stop feeling intimidated by all her muscles.

"They've proven themselves Ell Tee." Torres told the man "They can take care of themselves."

Harrison looked at the sergeant skeptically "Well they should at least have an officer with them in charge."

"They do, two officers in fact." Torres smiled "Both Dr.'s Fuentes and Yates are officers, or were till they went up the river. Relax Ell Tee, we'll be outta here soon only a couple of more trips through the gate and we're outta here and on to the next great adventure."

"Sergeant Torres!"

"Yes colonel." Torres immediately stood at attention.

"Take some food and coffee to the wall for SG 13 and come back." He ordered

"Yes sir." Torres went and grabbed four MRE's and a tray with four cups of coffee

"Hold up Sergeant." Harrison told him "Let me take that, you stay here."

"Sir?"

Harrison smiled at the sergeant "Torres if I don't do something I am going to bust. At least this way I can take a little walk."

"But sir..." Torres began

"No buts sergeant. That's an order."

Torres handed over the MRE's and the tray of coffee "Very well sir."

Harrison left the area "Well at least this is one way to get to the front." He thought

It was thirty minutes later that Lt colonel Franks walked by.

"Sergeant, I thought I told you to take refreshments to SG 13?"

Torres stood at attention "Yes sir you did, but Lt Harrison said he would take them the food."

Franks looked skeptically at his sergeant, "Lt Harrison volunteered to take food to SG 13?" he asked, that didn't sound like his new pain in the ass right out of boot camp officer.

Torres shrugged helplessly "Yes sir, he made it an order. Said he was going stir crazy here."

Franks rubbed his almost stubble length of hair "Well sergeant it has been one hell of a long night. But at least we only got these last seventy five or so refugees to get through the gate and we can go home."

"How long do you think sir?" Torres asked anxiously

"Why you got a hot date?" Franks joked knowing the man had a wife and three young children at home waiting for him.

"Yes sir, I promised my youngest a trip to the circus today. It's her birthday today, she's four years old." He smiled proudly

Slapping the man on the shoulder "You'll make it, it should only be another hour or so." Franks promised as the gate shut down again "You see only thirty five more to go, we reactivate the gate in thirty mikes and go home."

Torres looked around confused and worried "There sure are a lot of kids here sir."

Franks looked around and he saw that there were indeed an unusual amount of children present, hell except for the SG teams they were all children.

"Richards." Franks called out to the linguist

When the man arrived Franks pointed to the kids "Why are there only children left?" He asked

"These are the orphans sir, you said that only the adults were to pick out the lottery numbers. The parents of these children were killed by the locals." He told him

Franks looked at the man incredulously "That doesn't mean that I want the kids last." He steamed "Haven't you heard the old expression 'women and children first'. Come on man what were you thinking." He asked the young linguist.

Richards a civilian linguist held up his hands in protest, "Sir, I bought this up to one of your officers and I was told in no uncertain terms to shut the fuck up. And that is a quote Colonel."

"Who said this to you." Franks steeled himself already afraid that he knew the answer

"A lt. Harrison sir." Richards told him

Franks sighed, of course "I'm sorry Dr. Richards, and I'll take care of the good lt." He promised shaking his head, that stupid kid had a lot to learn about being an officer. Franks just hoped it would happen before he got himself or someone else killed.

Turning towards Torres again he heard gunfire.

"What the hell was that!?" Franks yelled out looking around he saw a bunch of frightened children looking back towards the wall beginning to panic

"Herd the children to the center of the square. Richards tell the kids to stay together that we will protect them." Franks ordered "SG 3 and 9 surround them and protect them with your lives." While the men flew into action Franks reached for his comms and suddenly, he heard the 'buzz' guns fire and grenades going off.

"Phoenix report, I say again Phoenix report!"

Chapter 18: A costly mistake

"Foods here!" Harrison announced as he reached the top of the wall

"Alright." Sammy smiled rubbing his hands together "I'm starving even a MRE sounds good right about now."

"Well why don't you just sit right down and eat, I'll cover you're position meanwhile." Harrison offered holding out a cup of coffee to Annie

"Annie?"

Annie smiled taking the coffee "Sure go ahead but eat fast, you're not the only one who's hungry around here."

"You got it." Sam smiled opening the MRE

Harrison took up position "Well Dr Yates, how's it going up here?" he inquired staring at the huge but still beautiful woman

Annie smiled at the young man "Quiet Lt, just the way I like it."

"I hear you and SG 13 have seen a lot of action."

"We've seen some." She told him grimly "Nothing I'd like to live through again mind you."

"Not me." Harrison told her "I just can't wait to see some action." He said excitedly

"I used to feel the same way." Sam told him while he ate "I couldn't wait to put my rifle to use." He admitted.

"Feel good, huh?" Harrison smiled

Sam shook his head "Nope, all I want to do now is just go home and point my rifle at nothing more dangerous than some deer. I've had enough of pointing it at people." He said somberly "Don't get me wrong I'll do it again to protect my country, but I take no pleasure in it. I do it simply because I'm good at it." He shrugged staring at his MRE.

"Not me boy, this is what I was born to do." Harrison told them proudly

Annie shook her head sadly at the young man. She just hoped that he would not have to learn the hard way what it was like to actually kill another living being, the scars that it leaves behind. Annie was sick of it too, all she wanted to do was go back and work on her theories and her reactor. To just be left in peace and forget this last year had ever happened.

"We got movement in the trees." Harrison called out excitedly

Annie looked over and saw that it was just some more young men doing their passage into manhood rites.

"Relax Lt they are just doing their manhood rites. They'll approach us and moon us and run back into the trees." She told him, holding her ear piece "Here they come again Gabe."

"Yeah I see them, hey what is that guy doing there?"

"He bought us some food and coffee, he's just spelling Sam so he can eat."

"Well send junior over here." Link called out "We're hungry too."

"They're getting too close!" Harrison yelled

"Relax Lt." Sam told him "They'll be gone in a few minutes."

Annie looked over and saw them stop and begin to do their dance "I'll send him over immediately after Sam is done."

"They're too close!" Harrison yelled again obviously scared

"Relax..."Annie never finished her statement

Harrison opened fire on the two young men killing them instantly

"All right I got them!!" He said elatedly

"Who fired!?" Gabriel demanded to know

"Harrison, you dumb fuck." Annie screamed at him

Sam jumped up and took up his position

"Who fired?" Gabriel repeated

"Harrison." Annie told him clipped

"OH shit!" Sam announced "We've got massive movement in the trees." Picking up his rifle.

Annie looked out and saw to her horror that the entire forest had just seemed to come to life.

"Annie, do you see what I see?" Gabriel asked her calmly

Annie nodded "If you mean that the entire fucking forest just came alive. Yes I do." Annie said readying the 'buzz' gun

"Get ready" Gabriel announced, "I think that they are pissed off."

Suddenly savage yells could be heard coming from the woods and men poured out of the trees. A human tidal wave of screaming angry armed men.

"Fire!" Gabriel yelled picking up his sniper rifle; he started picking off targets while Link opened up with the 'buzz' gun

Gabriel stared in horror as men were cut down instantly, the electric 'buzz' gun cutting them to ribbons firing at a rate of 100 bullets a second. However, they kept coming, nothing was going to stop them. Blood erupted in the air and the stench of violent death filled the air. Bodies blown apart by the weapons, as men and boys were cut down like paper targets spilling their life's blood into the ground, turning the green grass crimson.

"Grenades." He ordered and started throwing them into the advancing army.

"Phoenix report, I say again Phoenix report!"

Gabriel grabbed the comms "Falcon, that shit head you sent with the food just opened up on a couple of kids. Now the whole fucking army is coming down on us, evac the area, I say again evac through the gate."

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Franks cursed, he was personally going to ram his fist down that dumb kids throat

"Phoenix, that is a no go, I say again that is a no go. The gate has been shut down, we cannot reopen for twenty-six mikes." He told them looking at his watch "You have to hold them off."

"Fuck that." Gabriel screamed back "We aren't holding them for 26 seconds sir, they ain't stopping for anything." He said while he fired into the surging mass in front of him. He no longer even had to aim; just shoot and he would hit something.

"SG 13 you have to hold them." Franks told them looking at the young children holding each other scared, crying for their mothers and fathers, Roberts was trying to calm them down gently reassuring them that they were going to be alright. "All we have left here are children. I say again we have children back here."

"Mother fucker." Gabe looked at Link "What do you say partner? We run or fight?"

"Kids, shit." Link turned and faced the masses again pulling the trigger "Fight."

"Annie run or fight."

"Fight, that's for both of us."

Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded, "Right, Falcon, SG 13 will stay and fight, you just protect those kids. We got you covered." He promised grimly putting down his single shot sniper rifle and picking up his automatic weapon.

Annie reloaded the Gatling gun while Sam tossed some more grenades. The ground was now littered with bodies the field turned red with blood. Spears were ineffectively hurled at them. It was a massacre, but the enemy just kept coming, they were like crazed animals. Annie knew she had to keep firing, she could not allow them to reach the wall, if that happened they would climb it and then it would really be over. Those children and the other SG teams would be slaughtered. Hell, they would all be slaughtered. Annie saw that Harrison was now sitting on the edge of the wall facing into the city. The man was hysterical crying realizing the chain of events he inadvertently set in motion.

"Harrison get your ass over here and help us!" she screamed at him

Sam looked over and saw the man; he took two steps and grabbed him roughly throwing him against the wall.

"You fuck, you started this, now you're going to finish it." Sam Pierson yelled into his face "Now SHOOT!" he screamed

The fighting continued at the wall and Lt. Colonel Franks wanted desperately to send more men to back up SG 13. However, he knew he could not, he only had ten men one of which was a pacifist civilian, he couldn't take the chance that they'd all fall and leave these children at the mercy of those savages, they had already proven that they had no problems slaughtering children.

"Richards try the gate again." He ordered calmly as possible

"I just tried sir." The linguist said frightened, he had seen what the enemy did to the captured first hand and it scared him.

Franks looked at the trembling civilian and walked over to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then try again Peter, and again and again until that gate opens up. It's our only hope, can I count on you." He asked him seriously.

Peter Richards looked at the man before him; he had worked with Franks for almost two years now. The man was a tough no nonsense officer who always addressed him as doctor, mister or Richards and never by his first name. Up until this moment, he had not even known that Franks knew his first name. Standing tall he nodded to the man and taking a deep calming breath.

"Yes Josh, you can count on me." He promised

Josh Franks looked at the man and held out a hand "In case we don't make it. It's been a privilege Peter."

Peter Roberts took the offered hand "For me too Josh." Looking down he stared at the Colonel's side arm

"I'll need a gun and some quick instructions." He said sadly knowing there was no other choice.

Josh Franks was shocked "You always said you'd never carry one or use one." He said handing over his sidearm staring at the young linguist.

Peter took the gun and looked at it "For these kids, I'll break that rule." He said simply and turned to the DHD dialing again.

SG 3 and 9 waited, and waited, and waited, they could all hear the constant fighting going on up ahead. The shooting never stopped, it would only pause for a moment only to start again after a few seconds. They all knew that in those few seconds SG 13 had run out of ammunition and were reloading their weapons. They all stared at one another; they knew that the only thing that was standing between them and death was a wall being held by four convicted criminals and one green kid. At that moment that did not matter, all they could think of, all that they wanted to do was head for that wall and help them. However, that would leave the children alone and defenseless, they could not take that risk, these children were innocent, they had not harmed a soul. They deserved a chance to live and each man knew that they would die if they had to, to give them that right. Finally, the shooting stopped again. Twenty minutes had passed with only a couple of respites. This now made twice that the enemy had pulled back to regroup, twice SG 13 was given time to breathe. The first time it had lasted only five minutes at most, for five minutes out of twenty they could relax. However, when the next wave had come they had attacked again with renewed resolve with renewed energy and anger over their dead comrades. Only because one of their own had panicked and fired at some kids.

"Falcon come in." came a voice as soon as the shooting had stopped

"Go phoenix." Franks answered immediately

"Is that fucking gate opened yet!" Gabriel yelled staring at the piles of dead bodies before him, "We are almost out of ammo, and down to half a dozen grenades." He said taking stock of their supplies

"Not yet phoenix." Looking at his watch, Franks calculated the time "Gate should reopen in five minutes."

"Should!" Annie yelled back "It's a fucking massacre up here." She told him

"It will open, you have my word on that." Franks told them, he could only imagine the carnage that was going on up there.

"They almost made to the wall this last time." Gabriel told them "If they attack again, we'll only be able to hold them a couple of minutes. By then our ammo will run out." He told them.

"Then get your asses back here!" Franks ordered "We'll hold them from here."

"HERE THEY COME AGAIN!" Franks heard some one call out

"We stand here and now!" Gabriel yelled, "No one runs, no one quits, everyone fights to the death!" He ordered

Franks looked over to his men; they all stared back at him in horror. They all wore earpieces; they all heard what SG 13 had said. They realized that Gabriel's orders were to hold the enemy at all costs for as long as possible to buy them every possible second.

"Get ready men." He told them jacking in the first round into his weapon

"Sir, please!" Torres begged him as he heard the gunfire suddenly stop

"I'm sorry sergeant." Franks looked at him, realizing that SG 13's ammo had just run out, so had their luck "But it would be over before you got there, we can't help them. I wish that we could." He added sadly wondering if his own men and these children would be dead in a few minutes.

Suddenly the gate erupted into life and Peter Richards looked at the colonel "I told you I wouldn't let you down." A huge smile lighting up his face.

Franks felt like kissing the man "Evac immediately, get these kids out." Reaching for his comms "Phoenix gate is open, evac, I say again EVAC now!"

SG 13 stood at the top of the wall they were all out of ammunition. Dropping their weapons, they all watched as the locals stormed the walls and begin to put crude ladders against the wall.

"Down to the ground." Gabriel ordered, "We'll make our stand there."

Calmly the group made their way down the stairs and met in the center of the small street. They all pulled out their handguns and their knives, except for Gabriel who reached for his sword.

"It was a privilege to serve with you all." Gabriel told them staring straight at the wall

"I love you guys." Annie smiled wiping at her tears

The first of the enemy reached the top of the wall. Sammy shot him down immediately

"Lt Harrison." Gabriel turned to the young man

"Yes sir." He said scared out of his mind

"You're a dumb fuck, but you held your own." Gabriel nodded to the man "You did good kid."

Harrison stared at the older man respectfully "Thank you sir. I just wish it hadn't happened, that I hadn't panicked."

"Happens to us all. What's done is done, we can't change it." Link told him patting the kid on the back.

The enemy reached the top of the wall and were preparing to come down they all raised their pistols preparing to fire.

"Phoenix gate is open, evac, I say again evac now."

"MOVE!" Gabriel ordered turning he ran for his life the screams of the locals told him they were right on their asses.

SG 3 and 9 stood by the open gate having already sent the children through they waited for SG 13. Suddenly five figures wound their way around the corner at top speed. Franks saw it was them and waved them on.

"Move it." He called on comms, already hearing the screams of the locals getting louder and louder with each second.

Suddenly they all saw a massive wave of men running their way with clubs, swords and spears chasing SG 13.

"Go." Yelled Gabe "We're right behind you."

"Pull out!" Franks ordered

SG 3 and 9 pulled out and through the gate, Franks paused and waited until SG 13 was only about twenty feet from the gate and moved through the gate himself SG 13 reached the gate and literally threw themselves through it.

The five figures landed on the other side tumbling down the ramp

"Close it UP!" Franks yelled immediately

"Closing iris."

Gabriel turned over and stared at the gate as it closed, suddenly they all heard a thump followed by another and another then even more in rapid succession.

"Shut it down." Gabriel yelled

"Shutting down gate."

"There's been enough death for one day." He groaned "SG 13 sound off."

"Annie's here." She said raising an arm making no attempt to stand

"Link is here." He said patting Gabe on the shoulder

"Sam is here and so is Simon in spirit." Sam called out as well

"Harrison?"

"Yeah I'm here." Looking up he saw Colonel Franks face "I wish I wasn't though."

Gabe struggled to his feet helping the others to stand up as well

Looking up at the control room he saw General Hammond and Colonel Kennedy staring at them in shock wondering what the hell was going on and what exactly had just happened on the planet.

"SG 13 all present and accounted for sir." He called out to them

"Very good SG 13 welcome home, debriefing in three hours. Go to medical and get checked out."

"Yes sir, let's go guys." Gabriel made his way to the door

"SG 13" Lt colonel Franks called to them

The group stopped and faces the other teams

"SG 3 and 9 hand salute." All of them came to attention and saluted crisply

SG 13 looked at each other then came to attention and returned their salute.

Hammond smiled from the control room; SG 13 had just made some new friends.

The group entered medical and each went to a respective bed and collapsed into it exhaustedly.

Janet came out of her office surprised to see them so soon, and wondered why they had all just collapsed like that.

Jack entered the infirmary and looked around worriedly, seeing all the team there he relaxed as he made his way to Janet who looked ready to explode at them.

"Janet, don't." he told her stopping her from waking up the exhausted team. He had already talked to Franks.

Janet saw his face and stopped "What happened Jack?" By his face, she knew that it was not going to be good.

"Worst came to worst" he told her "Harrison from SG 9 went to deliver meals to them at the wall. He panicked when he saw some of the local teens. He opened fire on them Janet." Janet gasped looking around at the sleeping group "For the next twenty minutes SG 13 held the wall until they could open the gate and send through those kids we got. They ran out of ammo, and they stayed to fight it out as long as they could." He explained to her looking at his sleeping friends "They've just been through hell. Let them sleep."

"So Lt Harrison is the one who opened fire on the local people." Hammond asked again

"Yes sir" Gabriel nodded sadly, the kids career was probably over "He didn't realize that those teens were doing a manhood ritual and would retreat after a few minutes. I guess he thought that we were under attack and he opened fire."

"What happened next?" Kennedy asked them seeing the haunted looks on his people's faces

"The whole forest came alive sir." Annie told him "Then they poured out of the woods, hundreds of them. We had no choice but to open fire on them."

"We contacted Lt Colonel Franks and told him what happened." Gabriel explained, "He told us that the gate wouldn't reopen for twenty-five minutes and that we had to hold them off. That the only refugees left were children. So, we held them off. It was a massacre; they stood no chance against us and our weapons. We cut them down like they were nothing, and they just kept coming. Hoping to overwhelm us with sheer numbers. We held them until our ammo ran out."

Hammond stared at the four soldiers in front of him, "Lt colonel Franks says that even then you refused to retreat, that you were willing to go hand to hand with the locals." Hammond said shaking his head in disbelief.

"They were kids General." Annie told him "Plus two other SG teams, we had to give them as much time as possible. Even if it was just a few seconds."

"How did Harrison perform?" Hammond asked knowing that he would have to come to a decision about the young officer who was just little more than a boy himself.

Gabe looked at the general "The kid did good sir, he held his ground with us and stayed till the last second of it. He made a stupid mistake, he panicked, I say reprimand him but don't kick him out. I think that with time he will make a fine officer, one that you can be proud of sir."

"And if something like this happens again?" Kennedy asked his men

"I don't think that it will colonel." Gabe told him, and believing it "He has learned from this mistake, he's seen firsthand what his mistake cost. I doubt that it will ever happen again."

"I will definitely think it over." Hammond told him "Excellent work SG 13, I'll leave you with the colonel now."

Kennedy watched the general walk out and turned to his men "He's right." He told them "You did an excellent job people, you saved lives today and made me proud. Now I told you about your next privilege, now to the specifics. First of all Dr. Fuentes after what your team has accomplished today I am granting your request for SG 13." Pulling out four envelopes he passed one to each man and woman "You will find one months pay in each envelope at your former ranks. At 1000 hrs on Tuesday morning a van will take you into town under escort of course. You will be given four hours to shop for gifts for your families for Christmas. Dismissed and get some rest." He ordered

"Shopping?" Link asked amazed opening the envelope and seeing the money inside "All right! Now this is what I call a privilege." Imagining all the toys, he could buy his son and something really special for his wife and still have enough money left over to give her for some bills.

Annie also smiled counting the money "Holy shit, officers pay has gone up a lot in seven years." Turning to Gabe, she had to ask, "How did you pull this one off Gabe?" She asked amazed

Gabriel counted his money and had to agree with Annie, pay had gone up a lot since his incarceration, "You can thank my daughter for that." He told them "They want her to sing for the President, and I said that this would be the price for it."

Annie stood up and put her money away "I've got enough here for gifts, and to get myself some stuff." Thinking happily about getting herself some satin underwear instead of standard issue, which itched, and some romance novels if she was lucky.

"Okay people let's go and get cleaned up, we have to plan a strategic assault on a mall during the Christmas rush." Gabriel said happily


	9. Part 9

Chapter 19: Interludes IV 

Daniel and Sam left the White House Saturday morning after having completed all that was necessary for the President's visit. Walking around the nation's capital, they relaxed knowing that they had until Tuesday morning to report back to base.

"You know." Daniel began his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder "I know this cozy little bed and breakfast not too far from here." He proposed

Sam smiled liking where his mind was going "Really, is it nice and cozy?" She asked snuggling closer into Daniel's shoulder trying to keep warm. Daniel hailed a cab and gave him the name of the hotel and they were off.

Daniel continued as they drove through the cold streets of Washington D.C. a gentle snow was already falling making the city look magical "Oh yeah, each bedroom has this little fireplace with a bearskin rug. I would love nothing more than to get you in front of that fire and make love to you all night long." He whispered kissing her ear.

"Sounds like a plan." She shivered at his touch. The cab stopped and they got out when Sam's beeper went off. Pulling it out she hoped it wasn't something urgent, reading the message she quickly hid the smile that found its way to her lips, unable to believe her good luck, "Look Daniel, why don't you go back up to our room and pack up our stuff. I have one quick errand to run while we're in town." She said waving her pager at him "I'll meet you here in an hour and we can get going to the bed and breakfast."

"I'll go with you." He offered

"No that's okay honey." Sam smiled putting her pager away; she had to remember to thank Janet for taking her messages and beeping her with the news. "I'll be quick and besides I want to be out of here and in front of that fire as soon as possible." She told him rubbing her body against his suggestively.

"Okay" Daniel smiled feeling himself already getting aroused "If you're sure." He offered one more time

"One hour." She promised him giving him a gentle kiss then left him in front of the hotel.

"Taxi!" she called out

The cab pulled up in front of her and she quickly got in giving the driver an address a couple of miles away. Sam smiled happily thinking how thrilled Daniel was going to be on Christmas morning. Their first Christmas together.

"Here you go Miss." The driver called out to her

"Could you wait please?" She said slipping him a few bills, "I'll just be a few minutes." She promised

"You got it lady." The man smiled pocketing the bills

Sam jumped out of the cab and walked quickly to the store in front of her. The bell rang as she entered and a little old man stepped out from behind the counter.

"Yes Miss, can I help you?"

Sam smiled with anticipation "Yes, I called you a few days ago about a book?"

"Authors name?"

"Melbourne Jackson, Doctor Melbourne Jackson."

"Ah yes." The man smiled "I remember now, archeologist if I remember correctly."

"Yes."

"I put it behind the counter on hold for you." He told her reaching under the counter "Let me see....Ah here it is." He smiled holding up a thick leather bound book and passed it to her "This was a very difficult book to find. Most books about the sciences are hard to find."

Sam shook her head ruefully taking hold of the book holding on to it as if were the holy grail "Tell me about it, you were the tenth book seller I contacted out of about a hundred and the only one who came through for me in time for Christmas." Opening the book Sam was thrilled to see that it was in pristine condition and that it was also fully illustrated with some hand drawn sketches. She remembered Daniel telling her about his parents.

"My father would write the articles and books and my mother would draw the illustrations inside them. I just wish that I could find some of their work. After they died and I was put into foster care they sold off or threw away all of my parents belongings so I never had anything of theirs. They thought that it would be easier that way for me." Obviously, they had been completely wrong.

Sam flipped through the pages coming across the dedication page of the book. It listed the usual schools and members of the community who had sponsored their trip. But at the bottom was another dedication one that lit up Sam's face.

"Well now you will." Sam promised putting the book on the counter "How much do I owe you." She smiled.

"Commence operation Gift Hunt." Annie smiled exiting the van still dressed in BDU's quickly followed by three men and their security team which consisted of the two remaining members of SG1 and SG 9.

Seeing the strange looks that they were getting Annie looked at the three men also dressed in BDU's.

"They think that we're invading the place." She remarked "First stop, the GAP let's get some regular clothes and out of these uniforms."

Twenty minutes later dressed in jeans and t-shirts SG 13 set out to start shopping.

"Where's the toy store?" Link asked holding up a list he had gotten from his wife the night before when he had called her. "What the hell is a pokemon?" He asked them

"You got me." Gabe shrugged staring in awe at the amount of stores this place had "This would go quicker if we split up." He told them "I gotta hit the computer store and get some games for Josie, and look for something called Tomb Raider." He said, just as confused as Link

"Okay campers." Jack smiled clapping his hands "Teal'c and I are with Gabe, Franks you and Smith are with Link, Jefferson and Nelson are with Sam, and Torres you and Richards are with Annie." Looking at his watch he continued we meet in the food court in four hours grab something to eat and head back to base."

"Alright, let's move out." Franks smiled, glad that he had volunteered for this assignment. He was amazed to see the looks on the faces of SG 13.

"They looked like children who had been allowed to go outside and play with the other kids. In a way they are" he thought, "Being in prison for so many years these people have forgotten what it was like to just have the simple pleasures of being a normal human being." He was glad that he could help give them that feeling again. Even if it was just for one morning.

"So Gabe, where to first. Computer store?" Jack asked

"Sure." Gabe smiled watching all the bustling people move around and listening to the Christmas music booming through the mall's speakers

"This way." Jack pointed to the escalator going up.

Twenty minutes later Gabriel was loaded down with several games and smiling happily reading a gaming magazine while waiting on line to make his purchases.

"It is good to see them smile." Teal'c told Jack

"Yeah old buddy, it sure is nice." Jack agreed

"Oh no." Peter Richards paled as he saw the store that Annie was about to enter.

"What?" Torres asked coming up behind him and looking up "Well, well, well." He smiled

"You guys coming or would you rather wait out here." Annie asked with a smile standing with packages in hand outside Victoria's Secret.

"Ah... You go ahead." Peter smiled weakly, blushing profusely "I think that Victoria is entitled to keep some of her secrets."

Annie's smile grew even larger throwing the handsome young linguist a last look as she entered the lingerie store.

"I think she likes you." Torres smiled leaning against the wall to wait for the woman. Remembering how Annie had specifically asked about him.

Peter Richards paled at the very idea "You're joking right, she's a...a..."

"Woman?" Torres supplied helpfully

"Goddess." He whispered "Beauty, intelligence and grace rolled up in a powerful package." He shook his head in awe

Torres stared at the man "Oh you've got it bad Peter." He chuckled shaking his head

"Jose." Peter shook his head wistfully "A woman like that would never be interested in a guy like me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a total geek." He said staring at his reflection in the window

Jose Torres stood up and went over to his friend "Listen Peter, there is no telling what kind of man a woman is interested in. You've met my wife; she's a gorgeous woman and look at me. I never thought for one second that she would ever be interested in a guy like me. Ten years later, we're still married and have three beautiful kids. You just never know what men, women will go for." Torres leaned back against the wall and they continued to wait.

"Ready!" Annie popped out of the store loaded down with even more packages "Well I'm done shopping for the family. Now it's time to shop for me." She smiled with a gleam in her eyes "Where is the book store?"

Peter smiled immediately "Up stairs." He told her "We'll show you the way."

Torres coughed "I'll meet you guys up there." He announced, "I gotta call my wife, my oldest is sick. I want to check on him." He lied knowing that his son was at school enjoying his school Christmas party at that very moment. However, he did want to call his wife and let her know how much he loved her, once again realizing what a lucky man he really was.

"Okay" Annie nodded her eyes never leaving Peter Richards face "I hope he feels better. Shall we?" she asked

As they walked towards the escalators Annie shifted her packages.

"Here let me help you." Peter offered

"Thank you Peter." Annie said shyly

She remembered his name! "No problem, anytime Annie." He smiled shyly as well

"You're not a soldier are you." Annie asked as they rode up the escalator

"What gave me away." Peter laughed, "I'm not, actually I'm a linguist. Specializing in Greek and Latin. You're an astrophysicist."

As they walked to the store Annie opened the door "Yes I am, I graduated from MIT."

"Really." Peter was amazed "I first went to Yale then I was offered a scholarship to finish my doctorate at Oxford University."

Annie was browsing through titles in the romance section of the bookstore when she asked

"So why the SGC?" She asked interestedly "Why not teach at some university?"

"Oh I do." He told her "I teach at Colorado State, this is my part time job. I do this as much as possible, it's incredible the things you can learn with the SGC. But when next semester starts again, I'll be teaching a few classes, mostly on Monday's and Wednesday's the rest of the week I'll be at the SGC."

"My brother teaches." She told him "He teaches theoretical math at Berkley."

"So why did you join the ah...." He asked unsure of what branch of service she belonged to.

"Army." Annie supplied "I joined because I didn't have the money for graduate school." She explained "My brother is just a year older and it was all that my parents could do to keep him in school. They're professors as well. My mother teaches English and my father teaches history at Cal State. Anyway, I spoke to a recruiter who said that the army would pay for the rest of my education if I put in a few years with them. I thought what the hell, it would save me thousands in loans and I was promised to work on some interesting stuff that the army had going."

"Did you? I mean did you work on anything interesting?" he asked amazed that such a brilliant woman would be interested in romance novels. He found it comforting to see that she was just a romantic who still wanted to believe in the man riding in on the white horse to save the damsel. In his case, however it would be her riding in on the white horse to save him. But he could dream as well, couldn't he?

"Yeah I actually did." She smiled at him

They continued to talk back and forth about books and just any topic that came up that either thought would be interesting. Annie was thoroughly enjoying her afternoon with this man. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that they were on a date. A first date and Annie realized that never in her life had she ever enjoyed a first date more.

Finally, they got back to the topic of her and Peter had to ask

"Annie you don't have to answer this if you don't want to." Peter began nervously "But what did you do to end up in prison?"

Annie nodded sadly; she knew that it had to end eventually. That her dream bubble would pop, it was inevitable. Still she had wanted to believe for just a little bit longer, dream for just a bit longer that she was just a regular woman on a date.

"I was working on a fusion reactor. There was an accident and it blew up, killed a lot of people. I was accused of blowing it up that's how I wound up in prison." She told him turning her back on him so he could not see her tears; suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How stupid can people be?" Peter shook his head disgustedly "Just by looking at you, even I know that you wouldn't do such a thing."

Annie turned immediately staring at the man, he believed her! She could see it in his eyes, the utter conviction of her innocence "How do you know for certain?" she asked just having to know why he believed her.

Peter shrugged his shoulders "Several reasons actually. First, no scientist would ever blow up his or her own experiment on purpose. Not after all the work that they have put into it, all the blood, sweat, and tears they have put into creating something. Second, no woman who reads romance novels would ever do that; it shows that you have a romantic soul. Third, I saw you back at that village; you put your life on the line for us and a bunch of kids you did not even know. A murderer would never do such a selfless heroic act. And fourth..." Peter took a deep breath and decided to go for it "Fourth no woman with eyes as beautiful as yours would do such a thing." He said reaching out to wipe her tears away.

Annie closed her eyes and leaned into kiss him and was thrilled to feel his arms going around her. Annie relished in feeling his tender kiss and gentle hands rubbing her back. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, feeling for the first time in many years truly like a woman.

Jose Torres turned the corner and stopped in his tracks as he saw two people making out in the stacks of books.

"Way to go Doc." He smiled and backed away to give them some privacy.

"One last stop." Gabe told them spotting the music store, the windows full of instruments.

"What, don't tell me that Josie plays an instrument too?" Jack asked as they entered the store. He watched as Gabriel went directly the acoustic guitars

"No" Gabriel said staring at the beautiful Classical guitar "But I do. Where do you think she got all her musical talent from. She got it from me and I got it from my father." He said picking it up and strumming it gently. Jack and Teal'c listened in awe as Gabriel Fuentes, former navy seal and convicted murderer played Mozart on the guitar. No sheet music, no help whatsoever except for what was in his memory. Patrons throughout the store stopped and listened as well, when Gabriel finished they all applauded. Jack smiled as he realized that he found another performer to entertain the president during his visit.

A few hours later SG 13 made their way back into their cell loaded down with packages and wrapping paper. All smiling and joking happily having spent one of the best afternoons they had in years, especially Annie. They had all noticed that when they finally got back together for a late lunch that Annie seemed flushed and could not stop smiling. So, Gabe had waited until they had returned to pounce.

"Okay Annie what's up?" he asked sitting down facing her

"Yeah." Link smiled "You've been smiling like a crazy woman since we had lunch."

Annie sat down and faced her family "I've met someone." She told them happily

Gabe stared at her "Not Torres, he's married."

Annie slapped his arm "No not Torres, Peter."

"Peter?" Sam was confused

"Peter Richards." She told them "He's the linguist for SG 9."

"I thought that you said no military men in your life." Gabe asked hoping that she was not setting herself up for a fall.

"He's not military." She began "He's a civilian linguist, he teaches at Colorado State and does this part time as they need him. He is so sweet and gentle." Annie sighed, "His kisses are..."

"I don't want to know." Gabe announced holding up both hands "This is like hearing my sister talk about sex." He shivered "There are something's that should not be shared."

"So whom am I supposed to talk to?" Annie asked needing to talk to someone about these incredible new feelings she was experiencing. Needing to know if it was real, needing reassurance that she wasn't just deluding herself like she had years ago.

"Well Sam is supposed to be back from Washington." He said reasonably "Why don't you just talk to her. You know girl talk and stuff." He suggested

Annie smiled realizing Gabe was correct, "You're right, I need to talk to another woman. But I can't wait." She complained "I need to talk to her now."

"Why don't you go up to medical." Link suggested, "That's where she usually hangs out with Doc Fraiser, or Doc Hammond."

"I'm sure that Daisy would love to listen as well." Gabe nodded "She lives for this kind of stuff, besides she likes you already."

"Okay, I'll wrap my gifts later." Annie paused before leaving "And no peeking while I'm gone." She warned them "I want your gifts to be a surprise."

The three men held up their right hands and promised

Annie dashed out of the room in search of Sam.

Sam and Janet were sitting in Janet's office drinking coffee talking about their weekends. Sam was shocked and saddened by what happened while she and Daniel were gone. She felt guilty that she and Daniel were having fun at a bed and breakfast while SG 13 was fighting for their lives.

"Stop it Sam." Janet warned her friend knowing Sam's propensity for taking blame "There was absolutely nothing that you've could have done. SG 1 was on stand down; anyway, we were right here the whole time. We didn't even know anything was wrong until it was all already over. Taking blame that just isn't there is just too much."

"You're right Janet." Sam hated to admit it, grateful that at least everyone was all right.

Janet smiled and refilled their coffee cups "So how is Washington in December?"

Sam smiled "Absolutely beautiful, if somewhat cold." Sam picked up her coffee cup "The meetings with the President went very well." She added and had to laugh, "He was practically fawning over Daniel. President Bartlett really does love history, and he respects Daniel for his discoveries."

"I'm impressed. OH! Speaking of discoveries." Janet shot up out of her chair "I have something that you just have to listen to."

Slipping a CD into the player, Janet sat down. Sam listened as some classical music came on.

"Ave Maria?" Sam asked confused.

"Wait."

Sam waited and then a voice began to softly sing the words to the song. Listening enraptured Sam had never heard a voice so beautiful, so crisp and powerful. The kind of voice that invoked deep feelings that the music was supposed to, but all too often did not because the voices just did not do them justice. Although you never realized this until you heard an angel sing.

"My god that was beautiful. Who sings it?" Sam asked when the song ended

Janet handed over the CD case; Sam took it staring dumbly at the cover of a young girl smiling back at her.

"Josie?" Sam's mouth hung open looking back at the CD

Janet nodded pointing to the CD case "Yup, it seems that Josie has been holding out on us. This is her latest CD; she has about five or six others out there as well. She's performed all over the world for sell out crowds. And she has agreed to put on a show for us here at the base when the President comes."

"In other words she's famous?" Sam asked still trying to get it through her head

Janet turned to her computer and quickly called up the net and typed in the search engine.

"Take a look for yourself."

Sam looked over and saw site after site dedicated to Josie Fuentes. "Unbelievable." Sam shook her head "That such a shy girl, who blushes pink when you notice her can sing like that!"

Janet agreed and added "And we found out while you were shacked up at a bed and breakfast, which I'm completely jealous about by the way, that a certain captain doctor of mine also sings opera."

"Daisy?" Sam shook her head "What next Gabe sings baritone?"

"No" Jack called from the door "But he does play a mean classical guitar." He told them "Welcome back Carter, how was your vacation?" he asked

"Colonel!" Sam jumped "Fine sir, all the arrangements have been finalized with the President and his staff. I'll have a report of it on your desk in the morning."

"Fine." Jack waved it away, not all that anxious to read another report his desk was overloaded with them as it was. "I just came by to inform you Janet that we have another performer for the President's visit."

"Who?" Janet asked curiously

"Gabriel Fuentes."

Janet stared at Jack as if he'd gone insane "What you want him to give a martial arts demonstration?"

"No" Jack said taking a seat leaning forward "Like I said, Gabe plays the guitar. While we were at the mall, we went into the music store. Gabe picked up this classical guitar and started to play Mozart like he'd been doing it since he was in the cradle. The whole place was applauding when we left."

"You're kidding." Sam was shocked to believe that so much talent could come from just one family

"Gabe said where do you think Josie got her talent from." Jack told them

Janet shook her head remembering, "That's right, Daisy did mention that Gabriel's father had taught him to play the guitar. I'm surprised that he remembers though, his father died when he was five." Gabriel must have loved his father a great deal, Janet thought to herself, to honor his fathers memory by remembering what he'd been taught.

Just then, Annie rushed into the room.

"Sorry to bust in like this." She said to them seeing that the colonel was there

"No problem Annie." Janet told her "Come in, is anything the matter?"

Annie stared at Jack for a moment and he understood "Oh oh time for girl talk, I better go talk to the General anyway and let him know of my latest discovery, maybe I should become a talent scout." He joked "I'll see you guys later." He said waving as he walked out.

Sam watched Jack leave and the moment he was gone she turned to Annie "What's up?"

Annie bit her lip "Do either of you know Peter Roberts?"

Sam nodded "The cute linguist, sometimes works with SG 9 right."

"Yeah him."

Janet smiled "Nice man, very polite. Reminds me a lot of Daniel, just not as smart or as accident prone."

"I think I like him." Annie told them

"Like him as in 'like him'" Sam asked

"Yes" Annie admitted

"What does he say about this?" Janet asked

Annie smiled remembering "Well he didn't say much when we were making out in the corner of the book store." She told them

"Way to go Annie!" Sam said happily

"I don't know though." Annie told them and looking around she made sure that they were indeed alone "Can I tell you guys something just between us."

"Sure you can Annie." Sam smiled "We're your friends."

Janet nodded having come to respect and like the huge woman

"I was a fat kid." She told them simply "The other kids used to make fun of me, you know typical fat jokes." She began feeling embarrassed "One day when I was in high school, this boy that I really liked came on to me. I felt special, like someone besides my family really liked me." She told them sadly "It turned out that he was just paying off a bet by being seen with me."

"Oh Annie." Sam shook her head remembering what it was like in high school and all the little clicks there were back then. The cool kids, the nerds, and the few like Annie obviously was who did not fit in at all.

"I decided to lose weight after that." She told them "I lost over a hundred pounds by dieting and working out. Then I found out that I liked working out and I went from being fat to having more muscles than most of the boys in school. They were too intimidated by me then to even think of asking me out. It's been that way ever since as well. Oh, I have dated but mostly it's been other body builders because they weren't intimidated by my size, but usually they were as dumb as rocks. The only thing that they ever talked about was how to improve their workouts. Peter is the first man who isn't a body builder who looks at me like a woman and not just as a freak of nature."

"You are not a freak of nature." Sam told her friend immediately

"That's right." Janet agreed, "If a guy can't handle it that you are a muscular woman. That's their problem and it is only because they feel inadequate. The only way that they can feel like men again is to put you down."

"Obviously Peter doesn't have that problem." Sam smiled patting Annie's knee

Annie looked like she was in pain "That's the problem, I just don't know." She told them "And it's not like I can ask him out on a date and find out for sure."

Janet stared at the woman before her. True when she first met Antoinette Yates, she had been completely intimidated by the woman. Janet knew that she would never be confused as a tall person; usually she spent the day with her neck angled up to look people in the face. Annie was the biggest woman she had ever met, not an ounce of fat on her muscular physique. Janet knew that the woman could use her as a basketball and toss her around with absolutely no problem. Janet had felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw the six-foot Amazon woman, wondering why she could not have just a few more inches on her height. It had not helped that Annie had just popped Jack in the eye either and given him a nice shiner. Therefore, Janet had given the large woman the "complete" physical and she was none to gentle about it either.

Since that time though Janet had also seen the vulnerable part of the woman. The part that was feminine even though she had to live with men. The woman who cried her heart out when she lost one of her friends in an attack. The woman who would wake up in the infirmary in tears. That was the worst of it; Janet would never forget that night when Annie woke up in tears. Janet had gone over to see if she was in pain, Annie had grabbed Janet and cried on her shoulder hysterically. Later when Annie had calmed down, she told Janet about life in a woman's prison. How she had to fight almost everyday of her life to avoid being gang raped by her fellow inmates and guards. Alternatively, being stabbed by someone in the back for some imagined slight. Annie admitted to her in strictest confidence about how she had actually killed one of the other inmates because she had tried to stab her in the shower. Janet shivered thanking God that she was not in that position, Janet knew that she probably would not survive one night in the hell that Annie had called home for seven years. Janet had also talked to Sam and to Sarah Mackenzie, only to learn that in all probability Annie Yates was an innocent woman. Imprisoned by a general who wanted another notch on his belt, and that had sickened her. Annie deserved better than that, they all did.

Janet stood up, closed her door, lowered her shades, and turned to face the two other women in the room.

"It's time we plAnnied your date with Peter Roberts." She smiled at Annie

"My date?" Annie asked confused wiping her tears

"Yes." Janet nodded emphatically "Sam there are a lot of places on this base that are usually kept empty right?"

"Sure there are." Sam smiled conspiratorially "28 levels in fact, some of those levels have only a couple of guards that we can easily avoid."

"Or have ordered away." Janet agreed, "Even guards need physicals you know."

Annie stared at the two women "You'd do this for me?" she asked amazed, no one had done anything like this for her ever. Annie knew that these two women were talking about breaking some major regulations, which could really damage their careers. Yet, here they were talking about it as if it meant nothing to them, just to help her.

"We are your friends." Sam pointed out to her "If it wasn't for you I never would have told Daniel I loved him. I'd still be pining away feeling miserable because I thought that I would always be alone. I owe you big for that, I have never been this happy with a man in my life. I owe that to you for getting me off my ass and into his arms."

"So when do we do this?" Janet asked Sam and Annie

"As soon as possible, if I have anything to say about it." Annie smiled for the first time

"New years eve." Sam said struck by inspiration "We're having that party here on base, nearly all personnel on base will be there. That's in less than two weeks, we could probably stage an invasion here and no one would notice."

"Great." Janet pulled open her drawers and searched through them "Ah... here it is. Stand up Annie."

"Why?" Annie asked doing as she was told

"You are going to need a dress, and since you can't go out and buy one. We will need your measurements to get it for you. Sam you write while I measure."

"Right." Sam smiled grabbing a pen and pad off the desk.

Annie looked down at the petite doctor and gave the woman a bear hug "Thank you." She whispered

"Just let me breathe and we'll call it even." Janet gasped in the woman's powerful embrace

Pulling back Janet took a deep breath and smiled "Okay ladies we have a lot of planning to do." She said trying to hide her blush, being in Annie's arms like that made her feel like she was a baby in her mothers arms again. GOD I HATE BEING SHORT!

The next morning Sam and Janet entered the commissary and looked around. They spotted Peter Roberts sitting in a corner table alone reading some reports. Immediately they swerved from the direction of their table and headed over to the man.

"Hello Peter." Sam smiled at the man

"Sam" Peter blinked behind his glasses smiling shyly at the attractive woman "Doctor Frasier, what can I do for you ladies." He inquired politely

"We need to talk to you about Annie Yates." Janet began

Immediately Peter panicked "Is she alright?" he asked, "I haven't heard of SG 13 getting a new assignment."

"She's fine." Sam calmed the man down throwing a smile at Janet

"That's a relief." Peter relaxed

"We want to know if you're serious about her." Janet fixed him with a steely gaze; she would not have this man hurting Annie.

"Serious how?" Peter asked innocently

Damn, Sam shook her head; he was just as good at the innocent puppy dog eyes as Daniel was. Sam wondered if there was a special course in college that taught it.

"She told us about the bookstore." Sam told him meaningfully

"She did?" Peter looked uncomfortable

"We want to know if you are serious about her."

"Extremely serious." Peter admitted, "I wish circumstances were different, you know?" They did indeed.

Sam smiled "We know, now listen do you want to get together with her or not."

"What!" Peter almost shouted

Janet cringed and looked around seeing faces staring at them now "Oh great now the grapevine is going to get a hold of this and that meant that Jack would hear about it soon.

"Hold it down." Janet told the man "We want to know if you want to go on a date with her."

Peter smiled "Of course I would love to do that, but how can we."

"Just listen and don't speak." Janet told him and laid out her and Sam's plan to him

Peter listened and his grin got wider and wider, finally he looked at them "If you can do this for us, I'll owe you for the rest of my life." He told them.

"Leave it to us." Janet patted his hand "We'll let you know about specifics later."

"When?" he asked

"New years eve, here during the party." Sam told him

"That would be perfect." He smiled thinking of all the things he had to do between now and then, haircut, new suit, candy, and flowers...

Janet and Sam left the table and went to get some lunch and back to their own table.

"Oh Janet by the way Daniel said you can count on him to help in anyway." She informed her friend

"You told Daniel?" Janet was surprised; this was supposed to be an all woman operation

"He forced it out of me." Sam shrugged helplessly "You didn't have to stare at his puppy dog eyes for four hours straight. I couldn't hold out."

Janet laughed at her friend with Special Forces training on how to resist enemy interrogation

"Well let's hope that the Goa'uld never learn of Daniel's technique otherwise we will be in a lot of trouble." Janet shook her head wiping her tears of laughter away "Don't worry about it, my nurses are the same way. Daniel usually has them wrapped around his finger inside fifteen minutes."

"Oh really." Sam asked finding out something new about her lover

"Oh yeah, he gets them to sneak him books and coffee and chocolate bars when they think I'm not looking." Janet informed her sitting down with her tray.

"And why don't you do anything about it?" Sam asked her friend "If you know what's happening."

Janet held up her palms "Hey, I'm only human, and those are some powerful blue eyes."

They both laughed.

Christmas day

Sam awoke on Christmas morning to the delicious smell of frying bacon. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sun was streaming through the windows and that it was a beautiful crisp December morning. Stretching languidly like a cat, she looked over to see that the other side of the bed was suspiciously missing an archeologist. Getting out of bed she put on her robe, Sam yawned and made her way to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and clean up a bit. Then she padded through the living room and into the kitchen. Daniel was listening to Christmas carols on the radio that was playing softly as not to disturb her. His back to her, Sam watched curiously wondering what he was doing.

Daniel smiled humming 'jingle bell rock' while flipping the pancakes smiling that he had waited just long enough so that it was golden brown on one side. Quickly he went back to chopping and dicing the green peppers and mushrooms to make the omelets, he then checked the bacon one more time.

"Whatever you are doing Daniel smells heavenly."

Daniel whirled around "Oh no I woke you." He said deflated "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Sam smiled making her way to him "I'm sorry" She whispered "Merry Christmas." She smiled throwing her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Sam." He said taking her into his arms kissing her passionately

They separated and Daniel threw a quick eye over his pots and pans to ensure that nothing was burning.

Sam's stomach began to growl smelling all the delicious aromas in the air.

"What are you making?" Sam asked, "It smells great, I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Breakfast only." He told her "I worked at a IHOP for a summer when I first got into college for extra money." Pouring her a cup of coffee, he handed it to her "We have farmers omelets for two, bacon, sausage, pancakes with fresh blueberries, not easy to find mind you. Hash browns, toast, biscuits and plenty of coffee." He smiled at her

"Daniel!" Sam eyes popped wide open "Are you trying to fatten me up for market." She asked staring at the amount of food.

"Oh you bet." Daniel swooped in again claiming her lips

When they finally came up for air Sam shook her head, "You are really in a good mood today."

"This is the happiest Christmas I've had in many, many years." He told her "And so what if I want to spoil you once in a while."

Sam smiled his infectious mood "Oh I don't mind at all, I'll set the table and get the juice." She told him pinching his butt as she passed.

"Hey! Genius at work here." He protested lightly

"Yeah right." Sam snickered tasting the coffee for the first time, her eyes opened wide in shock "What kind of coffee is this?" she asked

Daniel's grin turned into a full-fledged smile "My own special super secret recipe." He told her "Only for special occasions though. Otherwise it would ruin any other coffee altogether."

Sam shook her head tasting and savoring the richness "I think it already has, you really are full of surprises aren't you doctor Jackson."

"Only for you my love." Daniel told her expertly flipping the omelets

Sam turned up the radio and set the table while Daniel loaded the table up with food fit for the gods. No, don't go there Sam, today is not going to be ruined by thoughts of the Goa'uld. Today they do not exist.

Later Sam rubbed her full stomach feeling like doing nothing other than going back to bed. Preferably, not alone, maybe she and Daniel could work off some excess calories. She thought wickedly.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she saw a small ornately wrapped gift being held just before her.

Sam smiled taking the box "I thought we did gifts last night." She said accusingly

Daniel shrugged "Santa must have left that one." He said innocently

"Right." Sam ripped the wrapping with unconcealed glee, shocked to see the jewelry box in her hand. Opening it she saw to her delight a golden necklace with a pendant, staring at it she thought it looked familiar. It was shaped like an Egyptian scroll, at the top, she was shocked to see the gate symbols for earth and Abydos interlocked and some hieroglyphics underneath it. Looking up at Daniel, he smiled and told her.

"It says 'my love for you is as constant as the moon and stars, Daniel.' And the gate symbols is 'our' point of origin, that we are from earth but met on Abydos." He whispered

"It's beautiful Daniel." Sam smiled wrapping her arms around him "Thank you so much, but why in Egyptian?"

Daniel took the necklace placing it around her delicate neck fastening it "This way I can show people how much I love you, but they won't realize I'm showing them."

"It's beautiful." She told him again kissing him

Reaching behind the couch, Sam pulled out a gift of her own "Oh look Santa left a gift for you too." She smiled

"Sam, you didn't have to. You've already given me so much." Daniel smiled at her. "Especially that Glass display case, I can't wait to find something to put in it."

Sam shook her head, knowing there was a specific something she wanted him to put in that small case she had found "Not as much as I want to give you Daniel." She smiled and then began to jump up and down on the couch "Come on open it."

Daniel smiled and ripped the paper open and held the thick book in his hands. The smile faded as he read the title and author.

"The life and death and afterlife of Tutankaumen Egypt's youngest pharaoh, by Dr.'s Melbourne and Claire Jackson." Tears began to form in his eyes flipping quickly through the book he saw his mothers illustrations.

Sam smiled gently opening the book "There is a dedication inside from your parents as well."

Daniel looked down tears streaming down his face "This book is dedicated to the greatest gift the Valley of the Kings has ever given us, our son Daniel born in Cairo July 8th 1969. Our love for you is as eternal as the sands of Egypt."

Daniel closed the book hugging it to his chest his tears falling "How...?" Was all he could say.

Sam took him into her arms holding him, her own tears falling "It wasn't easy." She admitted "But it was worth the effort, now you have a part of your parents back."

"Sam, I can never thank you enough." He said hugging her tightly

"Shh, my love there's no need to thank me."

Jack, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c were all singing Christmas carols as they drove over to Sam's house. It had been decided that this year it was Sam's turn to host the Christmas dinner. Since last year, it was at Jack's place and the year before it had been at Janet's. This year it was time for them to relax and Sam to be harried back and forth in the kitchen with Daniel helping. Jack however was dubious about Sam's culinary talents. He had been off planet with her long enough to know that Sam had very little experience in the kitchen.

"Carter" He had once asked "How is it that you can remember the entire periodic table and every atomic weight there is, perform calculus in your head while field stripping your MP-5 and yet you can't boil an egg." He had asked staring at his runny eggs

"Watch it sir." Sam had warned him giving him an icy stare "I'm tired, I have cramps, and I have a gun."

"Point taken major." He had shut up immediately and ate his runny eggs

Pulling up to her house they all saw the festive decorations lining the property cheerful multi-colored lights blinking and off, immediately they jumped out. Cassie tore off like a shot heading to the front door."

Janet struggled carrying some pies and cakes that she had made to take the load off Sam a bit.

"Jack can you grab the bags in the trunk?"

"Your wish is my command." Jack smirked opening the trunk

"May I offer assistance Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c bowed holding out his hands

"Oh thank you Teal'c." Janet handed over some of her load to the Jaffa

"Not at all." He said heading towards the front door.

"Now remember Jack, no cracks about the food." Janet warned him for the hundredth time "Sam is going to be nervous enough as it is."

"Not even one little crack?" Jack begged knowing that Janet's request was not going to be easy.

"Jaacck." She warned

"Spoilsport." He smiled at her

Janet shook her head and headed for the door.

When they got there, Cassie was already hugging and wishing Sam and Daniel a merry Christmas. Jack's nose went up immediately, the food, it smelled good!

"What is that delicious aroma?" Janet asked smelling it as well

"Leg of lamb with a mint sauce, scalloped potatoes au gratin, some venison and asparagus in hollandaise sauce, mashed potatoes and biscuits and for dessert tiarama sue." Sam smiled at them innocently

Jack and Janet's jaws dropped

"What?" Sam defended seeing their expressions "I never said I couldn't cook, just that I don't like to cook." She told them taking the pies from Janet "This way Teal'c."

Daniel laughed as he took their coats and hung them up.

"Cassie honey, could you put the gifts under the tree." Janet asked

"Sure, when do we open them?" She asked excitedly

"After dinner." Janet said sternly

"Awww." Cassie left going to the tree

"I thought Josie was coming." Daniel asked them handing each of them a glass of wine

"Josie has been one busy girl today." Janet told him "She spent the morning with her parents opening presents, then she was singing Christmas songs at the service that they held at the base for on-duty personnel. Daniel her silent night was brilliant. Then for dinner, she is spending it with Daisy at the Generals with the rest of the family. Later she is going caroling with Daisy to collect money for the church and they are going to end up here for dessert later."

"Wow." Daniel shook his head amazed at the amount of work the girl put in on Christmas "That's a full day."

"Well she is also going to do the midnight mass at the church. She's expecting you and Sam there as well." Janet warned them.

"We'll be there." Sam promised coming up behind them "So how has your day been going?" she inquired

"Wonderful" Janet sighed glad to have one day of complete peace with her family "Cassie has spent all day on her computer playing with all her new games. Jack has been fiddling with his new fishing rod, and I've spent the day watching my new Cary Grant movie collection on DVD."

"An affair to remember?" Sam asked hopefully

"Tomorrow nights main feature." Janet smiled knowing how much Sam loved that movie.

Sam smiled happily, "I'll bring the tissues and popcorn."

Jack smiled patting Daniel on the back "Well Danny-boy it looks like tomorrow night is boys night out." He announced

"Men" Janet complained staring at Sam "No appreciation for fine cinema."

Jack looked horrified "Hey, I'll have you know that I love a good tear jerker just like any other guy."

"Right." Sam smiled

"Hey I'll have you know I was crying like a baby when Yul Brenner and Steve McQueen were captured by Eli Wallach in the Magnificent Seven." He said sniffling

"Oh no Jack not that." Daniel held his hands to his face "And when James Coburn got shot and he flicked his knife into that wall and then died. Oh and when Charles Bronson..."

"Stop Daniel, I can't take it." Jack moaned horribly

"MEN!" Janet smiled at Sam "Why do we put up with them." She asked lightly

"Because we are cute and cuddly." Jack said throwing his arms around his fiancée.

"Well there is that." She admitted smiling

Sam laughed and made her way into the kitchen "I'll check on dinner, I'll be right back."

"O'Neill, what is this Magnificent Seven that has you and Daniel Jackson so upset." Teal'c asked confused wondering if his friends were all right.

Jack smiled "Movie night at Daniel's it's time to introduce you Teal'c to the greatest western ever made."

Teal'c nodded stoically "Then I will bring the tissues and the popcorn."

Janet sputtered her wine and tried to keep a straight face "I'd better help Sam." She said heading quickly towards the kitchen before she broke down laughing.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So Danny-boy how was your Christmas." Jack asked

Daniel smiled from ear to ear "The best I've ever had." He admitted

Lowering his voice, he asked, "How did the necklace go over."

"She loved it, but it was nothing compared to her gift." Daniel said pointing to the now enclosed in glass book.

"A book?" Jack was confused "You have hundreds of those."

"My parents wrote that one." Daniel said proudly

"Really?" Jack was surprised "You mind if I take a look."

"Sure" Daniel opened the case and handed the book to Jack

"Heavy" he commented, reading the dedication Jack smiled looking at his friend "This must mean a lot to you." He said knowingly

Daniel touched the leather binder "It does Jack, more than you can imagine."

"So did he like the book?" Janet asked while checking the leg of lamb.

"He loved it." Sam smiled happily stirring the gravy "I don't think he ever even knew that book was written. He cried when he read the dedication inside."

"That was a brilliant idea you had in getting that book." Janet smiled checking the roast

"That's nothing, I have a standing order for anything relating to the doctors Jackson out there all over the net. If anyone ever finds anything, they'll contact me." Sam checked the potatoes again, "They sold off all his parents belongings Janet." Sam told her angrily that they could do that to a child "They never even asked him if he wanted something to remember them. They sold it all and whatever they couldn't sell, they threw away. Threw away his parents life work, like it was just trash." She said banging the lid down.

Janet hugged her best friend "Hey, we'll get some if it back for him." She promised, "Hey what's this?" Janet asked looking at the gold chain. "Is that a gate symbol?"

"Yes." Sam smiled "Daniel says that it is our point of origin."

Janet smiled shaking her head "What does the rest of it say."

"My love for you is as constant as the moon and stars, Daniel." Sam smiled "It's sappy I know, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"It's perfect." Janet smiled knowing how much that little piece of gold really meant to Sam.

"That was one hell of a meal." Jack said leaning back pushing his plate away "I'm stuffed." He complained good-naturedly

"I hope you left enough room for coffee and dessert." Sam smiled knowing that she had shocked her CO with this meal; she just hoped he would not be expecting this on missions.

Jack smiled at his 2IC "Oh I think I have a little corner left for some cake and coffee." He said patting his stomach

The doorbell rang "I'll get it." Daniel offered

"Merry Christmas uncle Daniel." Josie smiled giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you Josie, Daisy, come in you are just in time for dessert."

"Oh God." Daisy moaned "I think I've put on twenty pounds already."

"Josie?"

"Cassie! Merry Christmas everyone." She said hugging her friend

"Daisy" her boss smiled "Just in time for dessert."

Daisy moaned but sat down

"How did the caroling go?" Daniel asked

Daisy gratefully received her coffee cup "Great, we made a few hundred for the church." She smiled "It was fun singing with Josie again." She admitted, no it was heaven to sing with her again. She thought

"Coffee is up." Sam put the large pot down "Just a warning, this is Daniels own recipe for coffee. It will definitely spoil all other coffees after it."

Jack smiled holding out a cup "Not your super secret blend!" he said excitedly

Sam stared at Daniel "I gave some to him for his birthday." He shrugged "I mean it's not everyday a man turns...."

"That's enough Daniel." Jack scolded lightly "I don't need to be reminded of my age, besides I'm not getting older, I'm getting better. Like a fine wine I just get better with age."

Sam snickered and went back to bring out the desserts

"Riiiight Jack." Daniel saw the girls eyeing the presents under the tree "How about we take this to the living room and open some gifts." He suggested

Sam and Daniel sat in one of the front pews listening to Josie sing her heart out. Her powerful voice shaking the rafters.

Silent night Holy night All is quiet All is calm Round young virgin mother and child

Sam wiped a tear away, she was sure that god himself could hear Josie's beautiful voice singing in praise for him. Sam gripped Daniel's hand; this was the most perfect Christmas she had had since she was a small girl.

New Year's eve

"Coast is clear." Daniel called out on his radio

Jack led a nervous Peter Roberts out of the elevator and down the passageway. Passing Daniel, he nodded and kept moving.

"I really appreciate what you're doing Colonel." Peter smiled nervously adjusting his tie for the hundredth time.

"Don't mention it." Jack smiled grimly, wondering how he ever let Janet talk him into doing this. "Ever, don't ever mention this to anyone." He said

"Right Colonel."

"Just treat her like a lady." Jack warned him knowing that if this man did anything to hurt Annie Yates, the rest of SG 13 would make sure that not even a dentist could identify the linguist's body.

"I will." The linguist nodded solemnly

"How do I look?" Annie asked nervously at her reflection in the mirror in Janet's office.

"You look beautiful." Sam smiled at her friend

Janet smiled nodding in approval "There is nothing like a little black dress." She had to admit

"Lookout 2 this is lookout 1 come in."

Sam lifted the radio "This is lookout 2 go ahead look out 1."

"The package has been delivered, awaiting addressee."

"On our way lookout 1." Sam put down the radio "Well it's time."

Peter nervously lit the candles and turned on the tape machine and soft music began to play. Opening the wine, he heard the door open and close quickly and he spun around. His breath caught in his chest, Annie was standing there in a knee length black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Just a touch of make up and lipstick to enhance her features and startling blue eyes.

"You...you are stunning." Peter gasped

Annie blushed "Thank you, you're looking very handsome as well." She said nervously

Turning Peter grabbed the roses and the chocolates "For you."

Annie's face lit up "Flowers and chocolates for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Would you care to dance?" He asked

"I'm not very good." Annie admitted nervously

"Neither am I." Peter said taking her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist they began to move to the music, "I can't believe that I am here with you." He whispered in her ear

Annie trembled feeling his hot breath in her ear "Neither can I."

"How's it going?" Jack asked nervously looking around

"Fine." Daniel told him "Relax Jack no one is coming down here tonight. Everyone is too busy getting snotted upstairs."

"Just remember, if we are caught I am denying all knowledge of this endeavor of yours." He told Daniel

Daniel snickered "Say what you want Jack, but deep down you are just an old softie."

Jack grunted and made his way to the elevator to keep an eye on the brass at the party.

Daniel snickered again as he watched Jack walk away to go back to the party.

Sam came down a little while later holding two glasses of champagne smiling she saw that Daniel was still on guard duty watching to see that Annie and Peter were not disturbed. The rest of the hall, just like most of the mountain was deserted.

"There you are." Daniel smiled at her "I was wondering if this was some sort of elaborate way of keeping me away from the party." He joked

Sam handed him a glass "The party does look like fun." She admitted to him, and then stared deeply into his eyes "But it is just not a party if you aren't there with me."

Daniel checked his watch "Two minutes till midnight." He smiled wrapping an arm around her "Any new year's resolution?"

Sam smiled thinking to herself "Yes to get you to propose to me."

Aloud she shook her head "If I say it may not come true."

"That's birthday candles." Daniel pointed out

Sam shook her head seriously, "I am not willing to take that chance."

Holding up his glass, Daniel smiled at her "To a wonderful new year with you."

Sam smiled clinking her glass against Daniels "I'll drink to that." Lifting the glass up she drank

Daniel looked down at his watch "Oh here we go." He smiled excitedly "Five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year Samantha." He took her in his arms kissing her deeply

Chapter 20: Justice at last!

January 2nd

Judge Advocate General's office Falls Church VA.

A.J. Chedwiggen leaned back into his seat sipping his coffee studying the two officers before him.

"Well?" He inquired gently feeling very good after spending Christmas and new years with this daughter Francesca.

Harm smiled feeling very good as well for a very different reason "Well sir, we are almost set, I figure one more month to prepare everything and we will be set for trial."

"Which case?" Chedwiggen asked

"Both Captain Yates and Chief Washington." Mac told him "We just need you to appoint opposing counsel and to appoint a jury."

"Tell me about the cases." He ordered not wanting to rush things, if these people were indeed innocent, Chedwiggen for one wanted to make sure that the cases were airtight.

"In the case of Captain Yates sir, we have the testimony of fifteen women all of whom were sexually assaulted by the General."

"Assaulted?" Chedwiggen asked, "Isn't that a bit rough Colonel?"

"I don't think so sir." Sarah Mackenzie stood by her guns "All the women were threatened that if they didn't perform sexual favors for the general they would face the same fate as Captain Yates. The General mentioned her by name to each woman. He made them believe that if they didn't perform sexual favors for him that they would go to prison, they believed him because he had done it before."

Chedwiggen didn't like to think men like that still existed, but obviously he was wrong "What is the possibility of them being acquainted with the captain."

"A few of them are sir." Mac admitted "But ten of the women were stationed on base after Captain Yates was sent to prison. Some of them as late as just a year ago and have never met Captain Yates."

"Continue." The admiral ordered

"We have the testimony of Major Billingsly that substandard parts were used on the reactor. I have copies of the invoices and dates of when those parts were installed. Interestingly enough all the parts were installed by technicians' just days before the explosion on Captain Yates's days off. I also have the schematics of the reactor and have gone over it with five separate experts they all agree that it was a faulty valve on the exhaust that probably gave way and caused a chain reaction in the reactor. It would have been too late by the time anyone noticed. All of them are willing to testify."

"Chief Washington?"

"We have the signed confession of one Lt commander Bell, NIS also says that they are on the verge of getting another of the group to confess." Harm smiled handing the document to the admiral "The Lt commander says that he and three others including the victim tried to lynch Chief Washington because of his color. He wants to make a deal for a lesser charge; he is willing to testify in open court in his complicity in the crime and to name all the others in their little organization. It is a clear case of self defense."

"What about Dr. Fuentes?" Chedwiggen asked knowing that this was the real important case, well at least it was to the Hammond family.

"We are still having trouble locating Major Powers sir." Mac admitted "But we have found out that the insurance policy did indeed have a second beneficiary, a Nicholas Bradford." Mac shrugged "Who exactly that is we don't know. Nevertheless, the policy was paid out a little over a year after the incident. The insurance company dragged its feet not wanting to pay out that policy. Bud is trying to trace the money now to find out where this Bradford is; he is just having a hard time because of banking regulations. It's just a matter of time now sir." She told him

Harm continued, "We are looking to find out exactly what his relationship with Amanda Fuentes was. Bud has requested Major Powers service record be reopened so that we can find out if he has any next of kin or anyone who has seen him."

"Very well, proceed in forming your cases. I will appoint opposing counsel for both Captain Yates and Chief Washington. I will give them three weeks to prepare their cases, make sure that you are just as prepared if not more so. I don't want another miscarriage of justice here." The admiral warned them both

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Harm and Mac stood up at attention and left the office. Making their way out into the main offices, they compared notes and arranged to meet later with Bud and Harriet and have some dinner at Harm's place to prepare the cases.

"Commander, Colonel!" Bud called to them excitedly waving at them.

Harm and Mac made their way over to the over anxious couple.

"Inside sir, please." Bud opened the office door for them

"What is it Bud?" Harm asked watching him close the door.

Harriet was practically jumping up and down with excitement

Bud smiled happily that he had solved the case "Well sir, last night Harriet and I were in bed watching television."

"Bud" Harm shook his head not really wanting to know

"No sir! Not that." Bud blushed "No sir we were watching this movie about a man who killed his lovers husband to collect the insurance. Well anyway the killers knew that they would be suspected immediately if they killed him so they came up with a plan."

"Bud is this going somewhere?" Harm asked wanting to get to work

"Yes sir, you see what they did was to create a man who didn't exist. They got everything, birth certificate, drivers license, bank account the works. Then they made it seem as this imaginary man killed the husband so that they could get away with the crime. The cops would be looking for a man who didn't exist."

Harriet interrupted "So we were thinking what if this happened in reverse. What if a man who actually existed killed his lover, the wife and pinned it on the husband so that the husband couldn't collect the insurance. Then create a man that doesn't exist, namely Nicholas Bradford, and just assume that identity and collect the money."

Bud smiled "That would explain why we haven't found Powers sir, because..."

"Powers doesn't exist anymore." Harm smiled and turned to Mac "And they say you can't learn anything watching television."

"Any information about this Nicholas Bradford yet?" Mac asked wondering if they could possibly be right.

"It was a cinch." Bud told them "I just tracked the money like the Admiral suggested. The money was paid to a local bank in Virginia, and then it was immediately transferred to another one in New York where the money still is. Once I knew what city to look in, I just found out what local branch keeps the account. It was a snap to find Nicholas Bradford, one who was wealthy, it just took time to cut through the banks red tape and get authorization." Bud told them handing them an address

Harm took the address with one hand and reached for the phone with the other "Admiral, Rabb here sir. We got a hot tip as to where to find this Nicholas Bradford and the Lt.'s Roberts have come up with an interesting theory that Bradford and Powers might be one and the same.... New York sir." Rabb listened to the Admiral nodding "Yes sir!" Hanging up the phone, he turned to Harriet

"Harriet get us a car we are driving up to New York right now." Harm ordered

"I'm on it sir." Pausing Harriet turned back "Sir request permission to go with you."

Harm nodded after all they are the ones who broke the case "Granted, both you and Bud deserve to be in on the end if that's what this is."

The drive to New York had been a long and silent affair. Mac had gone through the files that they had collected, picking up a picture she studied the face of the man. He had been young probably only thirty-five at the time of the incident and handsome. His dark features she noticed were not that dissimilar to Fuentes himself. Maybe that was why Amanda Fuentes had started a relationship with the man, because he looked something like her soon to be ex-husband. It also explained why the insurance broker could not identify Fuentes as the purchaser of the policy, he never bought it. That was why Powers was so desperate to keep that insurance man away from the trial so he would not be recognized. Pulling out another picture she stared at the beautiful red headed woman with green eyes. If Powers did prove to be a murderer, maybe they could find out where he had buried her and bring her family some peace.

They drove through an exclusive neighborhood in Long Island where the real estate was prime and expensive. A small township that had it's own police department as opposed to the county department which served the entire area. The rich could afford the high taxes for the area and to ensure that all it's residents were safe from the riff-raff.

"242, 244, there it is sir the Tudor style house." Harriet pointed out the window.

They slowed down the car and pulled over inconspicuously.

"Got the camera?" Harm asked staring at the house.

Mac lifted it up "Right here." She nodded grimly

"Well now I guess we wait." Harm told them

They did not have to wait long, twenty minutes later a sleek BMW pulled into the parking space in front of the house and it's passengers got out.

Mac lifted the camera and focused it on the man "No doubt about it Harm, that's him." She said snapping pictures then the other figure stepped into the frame. Mac continued to snap pictures at a more rapid rate.

"Oh my god." She whispered

"Holy shit." Harm's jaw was hanging open

"Got it." Mac put down the camera

Harm pulled out his cell phone "The number for the New York offices of the FBI please." Harm waited and received the number, quickly redialing the phone he waited "Yes hello, my name is Commander Harmon Rabb U.S. Navy Judge Advocate General's office, I'd like to speak to an agent please."

A few moments later a voice came on the line "Special Agent Hess speaking, to whom am I speaking with please."

"Commander Harmon Rabb U.S. Navy Judge Advocate General's office out of Falls Church Virginia."

"Commander, what can I do to assist you today."

"I'd like to report a crime Special Agent Hess." Harm explained the situation over the phone and waited for a response as Mac snapped a few more shots.

"What was that address again Commander." Writing it down Hess tore it off his pad "We will be there in twenty minutes." He promised hanging up the phone

"Twenty minutes." Harm told them shaking his head "I just don't believe it."

"I can't believe that anybody could be so much without a conscience." Harriet said looking out the window watching former Major Powers of the U.S. Air force watering his lawn without a care in the world. Dressed in expensive tennis shorts, in front of his million-dollar home.

It was closer to thirty minutes before two cars pulled up behind Rabb. Exiting the vehicle Rabb and Mac made their way over to the agents and explained the situation to them. Showing them the files and the pictures.

"And you're sure that you've got the right guy?" Hess asked stepping out of the car.

Mac handed him a polaroid "Yeah that's him alright. You just take this?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes ago." Mac told him "While the commander was on the phone with you."

"Okay, let's go. You two cover the back." Hess and the other agents made their way over to the house with the four JAG officers right behind them.

Hess knocked on the door and waited, they heard a man's voice call out "I got it."

The door opened and a healthy tAnnied man stood in front of them "Can I help you?" he asked

"FBI" Hess showed him his ID we'd like to ask you some questions Mr. POWERS." He said stressing the name.

Fred Powers face blanched but he tried to play it out "I'm sorry there must be some mistake my name is Nick Bradford." He told them

Harm stepped forward holding out an old picture of Powers in uniform "I don't think so Major."

"Honey what's wrong?" A voice called out, suddenly a red haired woman with green eyes poked her head around "Is there a problem?"

"No Mrs. Fuentes." Harm told her "The problem is now solved."

Amanda's eyes flew open; she immediately turned and tore off.

"She's heading out the back!" Hess yelled out loud immediately, he pulled out handcuffs and read Powers his rights as two agents came from the back of the house Amanda Fuentes was also in custody.

Harriet stared at the woman disgustedly "How could you do it." She asked "To your own husband and child?"

Amanda shook her head laughing, "Well at least you're too late to save Gabriel." She laughed heartily

Harm took great pleasure in telling her "I wouldn't worry about that Mrs. Fuentes, Gabriel Fuentes is just fine. You'll see him soon across from you in court of law." He promised

"NOOO!" She screamed and started kicking and trying to pull free.

Harm reached out a hand to the special agent "Thank you agent Hess, the Navy owes you a favor."

"Any time." Hess smiled "Come on let's take them in." he told the others.

"I don't believe it." Mac shook her head in disbelief "She was alive the whole time."

Harm nodded pulling out his cell phone and dialing "She is one vindictive bitch." He told them "Admiral, we've got him...No sir there is no need for a confession.... That is right sir no need, Amanda Fuentes was alive the whole time.... Yes sir that's what I said the FBI just took them both into custody." Harm smiled "We are now ready for court on all three cases." Harm saw Mac motioning for the phone "Just one second sir, Colonel Mackenzie wishes to say something."

Mac took the phone "Admiral, I request that you contact General Hammond and have him put SG 13 on stand down until the trials are over sir. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them just before they are proved innocent." She smiled.

"I'm on it Colonel." Chedwiggen smiled "By the way, stay in town tonight on the Navy and have yourselves a nice steak dinner. When you get back here pack your things, I have made arrangements for the trials to take place at Cheyenne Mountain in three weeks."

Hanging up the phone, he picked it up immediately and dialed a number "General Hammond please tell him its Admiral Chedwiggen." The pause lasted less than a minute.

"A.J. a pleasure to hear from you." George called over the line

"George, how are you?"

"Never better, what can I do for you?"

A.J. sat in his chair a little straighter "General Hammond it is the request of the Judge Advocate General that you put your team known as SG 13 on stand down until further notice. They are to be given new trials beginning in three weeks." He said formal tone of voice.

The pause lasted almost a full minute "A.J. please tell me that you are not joking." Hammond told him his eyes closed.

A.J. smiled, his friend had not thought that he could do it. "No joke George, I'm flying out personally to keep an eye on the proceedings. My officers are ready for trial."

"All of them?" Hammond asked sending up a silent prayer.

A.J. smiled he knew what George was really asking "Yes George, Lt. Fuentes as well, he will be a free man in three weeks. You have my word on that."

"How can you guarantee that?" George asked hoping it was true for Daisy's sake.

"I'll explain when I get there in the morning, I don't want to say on an open phone. But sufficed to say, be prepared for a big shock. Oh could you get uniforms for them as well?"

Hammond smiled "It will be my pleasure Admiral. A.J. if there is anything that I can ever do for you or your people. You just let me know." He said sincerely knowing that he owed the admiral big for this one.

A.J. smiled "Well there is one thing that would make us even."

"What? Name it and you got it."

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Okay bye A.J., I'll have a car waiting for you at the plane."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow George."

Hammond hung up the phone, picking it up again he dialed a number "Have SG 1, Doctors Fraiser and Hammond and Colonel Kennedy in my office in five minutes, tell them to drop whatever they are doing." He ordered and hung up leaning back smiling at the ceiling. George Hammond had one more Christmas gift to give his daughter.

They all arrived in just under five minutes having recognized that this must be something important to have them here that fast and it was almost unheard of for the general to tell them to drop everything.

"Come" the general ordered and he watched as they filed in

"General, SG 1, Doctors Fraiser, Hammond, and Colonel Kennedy reporting as ordered sir." Jack saluted

"I have some quick orders to give out and I want them followed to the letter." Hammond told them reaching for three files he handed them to Jack.

"These are the actual service records for Dr.'s Yates and Fuentes and Mr. Washington. I want you to go to the uniform shop and I want you to pick up one Naval lt. Uniform, one army captain uniform and one chief petty officer uniform with all the proper insignias and medals and ribbons in their sizes by 1400 hrs, colonel."

"Sir?" Jack asked confused taking the files.

Hammond ignored him and turned to Kennedy "I'm sorry colonel, but by the order of the Judge Advocate General, Admiral A.J. Chedwiggen. SG 13 is now on stand down indefinitely."

"Sir?" Kennedy asked confused as well

Daisy gripped Janet's hand finding it hard to breathe suddenly staring at her father's face

"I just got off the phone with the JAG." He told the gathered group a huge smile lighting his face "Because of new evidence the JAG has ordered that the cases of Hospital Corpsman Chief Petty Officer Lincoln Roosevelt Washington, and Captain Antoinette Constance Yates, and Lieutenant Gabriel Michael Fuentes be reopened and new trials are scheduled to begin in three weeks."

"New trials?" Kennedy asked still confused

Daisy's legs buckled, Janet grabbed her by one arm and Teal'c quickly grabbed the other one lowering her into a chair.

"Dad?" she asked forgetting about formalities, this was not the time for it.

Hammond stood up and came around his desk and took his daughter's hand "A few months ago, I called in a favor owed to me." He told Kennedy "I'm sorry that I went behind your back colonel, but at the time I didn't know you as well as I do now, I realize now that you are a man of honor and principle. You have my sincere apology. Besides this was a personal matter since it involved my daughter. I contacted Admiral Chedwiggen, he and I are old friends and I asked him to look into the cases of SG 13. Now in the case of Simon and Sam Pierson there was nothing to be done they were indeed guilty of that there is no doubt. However, as I found out, there were some lingering questions about the remaining three members of SG 13. I have just heard from the JAG, I don't know all the specifics yet; the JAG is coming in the morning to tell me himself. The upshot is that while I don't know yet if the cases against Captain Yates and Chief Washington are set in stone. I do know that I have the word of Admiral A.J. Chedwiggen himself that Lt. Fuentes will be a free man in three weeks, proven innocent of all the charges against him."

Daisy Hammond broke down crying, it would soon be over and Gabriel would be coming home to her a free man.

Janet put a hand on her back smiling at the others tears in her own eyes.

Kennedy looked shocked but nodded stoically "I accept your apology General, and I thank you for your kind words. SG 13 is now on stand down until further notice."

Jack smiled at his friends "Sir with your permission I would like to get my team to that uniform shop ASAP."

"Permission granted Colonel, take the money out of the Morale, Welfare and Recreation fund. This will be a boost for morale for everyone." He ordered

"Sir!" Jack O'Neill saluted and SG 1 and Janet Fraiser made their way out.

"General." Kennedy saluted then added "Sir with your permission I would like to be present when you inform SG 13."

Hammond nodded, over the last year he had come to respect the officer in front of him. He did not agree with everything that Kennedy had done, but Hammond had to admit that everything done was for what was best for the country. "Of course colonel, I am telling them first thing tomorrow morning after I have spoken to Admiral Chedwiggen."

After the door closed George Hammond put his arms around his daughter "He's coming home." He whispered to her

"What happened daddy?" she asked still in shock

George shook his head "I don't know yet, A.J. is going to tell me in the morning. He said to be prepared for a big shock." He warned her

Daisy looked at her father grabbing at his lapels "Oh god daddy, I thought he did it. God forgive me I thought he was guilty." She cried, ashamed that she had not believed Gabriel's protest of his innocence. How could he love a woman who would so doubt him when it had mattered most? By all rights, Gabriel should hate her, as much as she hated herself at this moment.

George hugged his daughter tighter "Gabriel is not holding any grudges against you sweetheart." Hammond kissed her forehead his arms still around her "He knows that you love him, and you know that he loves you. In the end, when all is said and done, that is all that matters."

SG 1 entered the uniform shop with Janet; all smiling happily, their friends were soon going to be free.

"I can't believe it!" Sam hugged Janet "They're free!"

"Not yet." Jack warned them "They're getting new trials, we just gotta be there to back them up. Like they have backed us up. If they win we will celebrate, if they lose they are going to need us to help them get through it."

They all nodded, Jack was right it was not over yet. Hopefully it soon would be.

One of the women behind the counter came up to them "Yes Colonel can I help you?"

"You sure can, I need three sets of uniforms, two naval and one army. Can you do it?"

"I just need sizes sir." The woman smiled "Being that this is such an eclectic base we keep all service uniforms on hand."

Pulling out slips of paper Jack handed them over "Okay this is the size for the Naval officers uniform, rank of lieutenant. This is the sizes for Naval uniform for a chief petty officer of the navy."

"What rating?"

"Hospital corpsman. And this is for an army female uniform rank of Captain."

"What kind of dress?"

"Full military dress, seasonal wear." He informed her

The woman smiled heading towards the back of the store "I'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay" Turning towards the medals and ribbons rack he opened the first file "Okay Carter we need a six ribbon holder for chief Washington."

Sam grabbed the required holder and pulled out the ribbons as Jack called them out. Soon she showed him a neatly arranged set of ribbons.

"That's it, now for captain Yates, a four ribbon holder." He read out the ribbons

"Got it." Sam smiled putting it down.

"Now for Lt. Fuentes." Jack opened the file "Holy shit." He shook his head amazed "A twelve ribbon holder." He smiled at them.

Sam's eyes opened wide as Daniel and Janet looked over Jack's shoulders. Sam grabbed a twelve bar ribbon holder and waited.

"Sea Service ribbon with cluster, Armed forces expeditionary medal, south west Asia service medal with cluster, meritorious unit citation three clusters, Kuwaiti defense medal for desert storm, POW medal, Purple heart, bronze star, silver star, expert marksman 9mm, expert marksman rifle and national defense service medal."

"Is that all?" Sam joked holding up the ribbons.

The woman returned ladened down with uniforms "Colonel I have the uniforms, do you need insignias and patches?" she asked placing them on the counter.

"Yes and name plates, covers, the works." He told her putting the ribbons on the counter.

"Which?"

"The captain's uniform needs a parachute pin, expert pistol and rifle insignias. The chief needs an ESWS pin, the lieutenants uniform needs a screaming eagle SEAL pin, OSWS pin and Sub service pin."

"You got it sir." The woman smiled pulling out the necessary pins "How will you be paying sir?"

"Send the bill to the MWR fund of Mt. Cheyenne facility." He told her

"Of course sir." She said totaling up the purchases "I just need you to sign here sir."

"Add garment bags for those as well. We need the uniforms pressed." Sam informed her as well.

A.J. Chedwiggen arrived at 0900 hrs. Colorado time with his four JAG officers. It had been decided that Sarah Mackenzie would defend Captain Yates, Lt and LTJG Roberts would defend Chief Washington, and that Harmon Rabb would get to retry his first case with Lt. Fuentes. They arrived at the General's door and knocked.

"Come" George stood up immediately "A.J. welcome back, Commander, Colonel and Lt's. Please be seated. I have been on pins and needles all night, with your permission Admiral; I have some people who want to be involved in this meeting. These are friends of SG 13."

"No problem George." A.J. smiled

Picking up the phone "Send out the word to the interested parties that the JAG officers have arrived."

Not five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. They did not even wait for acknowledgement.

"Ah, Admiral you remember SG 1, this is Colonel Nicholas Kennedy the man in charge of SG 13, and Major Doctor Janet Fraiser, and of course you remember Captain Doctor Daisy Hammond."

A.J. stood up and shook hands "A pleasure to meet you, SG 1, and Daisy you look more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you admiral." She said nervously

A.J. understood her nervousness and got down to business "Okay General, we have set up new jury trials for three members of SG 13. Lt Bud Roberts here is in charge of Chief Washington's case. Bud."

Bud stood up "General, we intend to prove that the death of Chaplain Lt. Westcott was self defense. We now have confessions from two of the individuals involved that a group of naval officers were in fact white supremacists who tried to lynch Chief Washington because of his color and that the resulting death was due to self-defense. We also have a taped conversation supporting this as well."

"Dear god." Hammond shook his head angrily; the others all shook their heads angry as well.

"Lt Colonel Mackenzie will be representing Captain Yates. Mac."

Sarah stood up "General, we have evidence from 15 different women that General McAllister has sexually assaulted them. We also have their testimony that if they had refused they would have all suffered similar fates as Captain Yates. We also have another victim of the General's who was falsely incarcerated for allegedly stealing top-secret materials. It was proven to be false accusations. We also have six separate physicists, seven probably once I talk to Major Carter. That the explosion of the fusion reactor that Captain Yates was working on was due to faulty cheap equipment ordered by another officer and that resulting explosion was an accident."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, she would be happy to help Annie if she could.

"Commander Rabb the original defense attorney will again be representing Lt. Fuentes. Harm."

Harm stood up knowing that this was going to be very hard "We have evidence beyond a shadow of a doubt of a conspiracy to implicate Lt Fuentes on charges of murder in the first degree, a cunning conspiracy to murder Lt. Fuentes using the government as it's murder weapon, conspiracy to defraud an insurance company, conspiracy to interfere with a court martial, conspiracy to tamper or forge evidence."

"Whoa son." Hammond held up a hand "Who?"

"Sir, we have the confession of one Major Fred Powers that it was he that took out the insurance policy for Amanda Fuentes pretending to be Lt. Fuentes, that he as the prosecuting attorney manipulated witnesses and evidence to ensure that Lt Fuentes was convicted so that he could collect the insurance money, one million dollars."

Jack whistled at the amount.

"And sir one last thing." Harm shook his head looking down at Daisy Hammond "We have just placed into custody his accomplice in these crimes. Amanda Fuentes." SG-1's eyes snapped to the commander immediately

"WHAT!" Daisy jumped up "She's alive!" she demanded unable to grasp it.

Harm nodded "Yes Captain, she and Major Powers faked her death and planted the evidence against Lt. Fuentes in order to collect the insurance money. They plAnnied it so that Gabriel Fuentes would be sentenced to death. It was her revenge for his divorcing her." He explained to them

Daisy felt an anger burn through her that she never thought that she could ever feel "That bitch, I'll kill her myself." Daisy whispered angrily

"You will be an old woman before you can do that." Chedwiggen told her "She is facing eighty years in prison for her crimes. The government does not take it lightly that she tried to use it to commit murder against an innocent man. It takes it even less lightly that, that man spent ten years of his life in prison for a crime that never even happened."

Hammond picked up the phone "Send for Drs. Yates and Fuentes and Mr. Washington." He said softly his stomach in knots. He wanted to kill Amanda Fuentes himself as well; she had stolen so much from his family. Ten years that his daughter could have been happily married with children of her own, ten years from Gabriel a man whom he already thought of as a son. Who spent the entire time in a cell on death row. God only knows what he had to do to survive there. Moreover, a mother stole ten years from her own daughter, his granddaughter, making her believe that her father was a murderer and that she herself was dead. No, it was Amanda Fuentes who deserved the death penalty, and not her ex-husband.

At the knock on the door, he looked up. "Come"

Gabriel, Annie and Link walked into the crowded office. Looking around they saw that the people from JAG were also back.

"Sir you wanted to see us?" Gabriel asked hoping it was not another mission

"Yes, I wanted to tell you personally that SG 13 is on stand down until further notice. Admiral."

Chedwiggen looked at the three convicted criminals "We have reviewed your cases." He began he saw them all tense up.

He let them stew a moment, then finally the JAG smiled at them "I have decided that there is evidence to support new trials for all of you. We have found new evidence that calls into question the veracity of your guilt for the crimes of which you were convicted."

Mac stood up and went to a shocked Annie "Captain Yates, I will be your defense attorney, if you will come with me. We will review your case and testimony."

Sam smiled at her handing her a garment bag "You'll need this Captain."

"Captain." Annie smiled tears falling down her face she was led out of the room Sam following close behind.

"Chief Washington." Bud stood up smiling "I will be your defense attorney, let's go over your case."

Teal'c handed the man a garment bag "I am pleased for you Chief Washington."

Smiling he gently punched the Jaffa on the arm "Thanks Teal'c, but it's not over yet." Link refused to get his hopes up.

"It soon will be Chief." Bud promised him "I will explain everything that we've been able to uncover."

Gabriel looked at Harm shaking his head "We've done this dance before, you and me."

Harm smiled at the man, he'd be damned if he didn't like him sarcasm and all "This time we do it right." Turning to Daisy, he asked, "Would you like to tell him or should I?"

Daisy handed him a garment bag "Gabe, Amanda is alive."

Gabe's eyes shot open "Alive!?"

"Come on Lieutenant, and I will explain everything to you." Harm told him

Dumbly Gabriel was led out of the room. The rest of SG 1 and Colonel Kennedy followed them out.

Hammond watched as the last man was led out "So A.J. what are their chances?"

A.J. shrugged settling himself in his chair with his coffee "Well there is no doubt that Lt. Fuentes will be released, his record expunged of the entire incident. He will be given an honorable discharge. He will leave the service as a lieutenant or remain if that is his wish. It is also pretty certain for Chief Washington as well seeing as how we have a confession. I don't see it being thrown out of court. He will also receive an honorable discharge his record wiped clean. Captain Yates is the only one we aren't sure about. We have a lot of evidence, but there is the chance that they might convict again. Colonel Mackenzie has to show the General up for what he is. If she does that then she can prove reasonable doubt that Captain Yates deliberately set the explosion. You cannot convict if there is a reasonable doubt. If she is found not guilty then she will receive the same as the men, honorable discharge and her record wiped clean."

George sat back into his seat relieved, just a few weeks and some formalities and it would be over at least for Gabriel. He still could not believe that any person could be that cruel and vindictive to another human being. It would have been more merciful to just shoot the man instead of what they did.

George smiled at A.J. "I seem to remember that I owe you a big favor."

A.J. sat back in his chair smiling "You know I understand from my people that the President is coming here." He began

"Yes." George admitted, "He wants to go to Abydos himself to see and talk to the people there. In fact, he will be here in just over three weeks. Hopefully the trials will be over before he gets here." George could only hope "Which reminds me I have to call him and explain the loss of one of our SG teams and discuss what we are going to do with it's final member."

"Well the Fuentes and Washington trials are more formality than anything else. We can have them done and over with in a day. Captain Yates, I'd say a day possibly two to hear all the testimony. After that it's up to the panel." The JAG spoke from experience of the speed of military trials.

"So your favor?"

A.J. leaned his elbows on his knees "I'd like myself and my people to go with you to Abydos."

"What!" George looked shocked

A.J. smiled leaning back once again "I remember being a little boy and going to the Saturday matinees and watching Flash Gordon, Buck Rogers. I used to dream about being them, to actually go to another world. This would be a dream come true for me George." He said sincerely "A once in a lifetime opportunity."

George nodded as well knowing full well that he had felt the same way in the beginning. "Can your people handle weapons?" he asked

"Sure, why?"

George smiled at his friend "Well, by the rights given to me by the Joint Chiefs I hereby order that you and your officers are now under my command. You will be traveling with us to Abydos to help us in ensuring the safety of the President and that of the first family."

A.J. smiled excited "Yes sir General."

"Come on let's go get some breakfast." George stood up "I know the Air force don't give much in amenities aboard our transports."

A.J. stood up laughing, "You're right about that George."

Later that afternoon General Hammond spoke to the President at length about SG 13 about the new trials and about Samuel Pierson. He explained all that SG 13 had endured all the hardships and the crimes that the military had done to them. George explained the missions that they had been asked to do and how they had all been accomplished successfully with only one fatality but with many injuries. The President was shocked to find out about this turn of events. He promised to think it over and decide what to do. He even asked when the trials were to take place.

Josiah Bartlett hung up the phone; he sat back lost in thought, all his other responsibilities forgotten for the moment. His mind whirling around what he had just been told, innocent, they had been innocent. How could three of them be innocent? Then Josiah realized that these were people of honor, and that a grave injustice was done to them. They had to be paid back for their sacrifices, for what they had endured at their government's hands.

Picking up the phone, he dialed an extension "Josh, please come in here immediately."

Moments later Josh Lyman entered the oval office "You wanted to see me Mr. President?"

"Yes Josh, we are moving up my vacation three days." He told his assistant chief of staff "There is something very important going to happen at Cheyenne Mountain and I have to be there for it."

Josh saw the expression on the President's face, sadness, almost anguish. "Mr. President what's wrong sir, if I might ask." He asked his commander and chief worried. Josiah Bartlett was more than just his president, but also his friend. Josh could not help but remember when his own father died during Bartlett's run for office. How Josiah Bartlett was willing to leave the campaign trail to go with Josh to the funeral. How concerned the president was when Josh had been shot by the would be assassins that tried to kill the president. How the President had helped him with the aftermath of that ordeal, when Josh was having a hard time suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. Josh was under no illusions, he knew that he could have lost his job then and there. Yet the President had kept him on, got Josh the help that he needed to help him get over what had happened to him. No Josh would never forget either incident, and he would forever be indebted to this man. Josh would help him however he could.

Bartlett smiled ruefully and motioned the younger man into a seat "Josh do you remember a little over a year ago when I gave the authorization for the formation of SG 13?"

Convicted criminals to serve as the suicide squad, Josh nodded he remembered "Yes sir I do, as I remember we were all for it."

Josiah Bartlett nodded "Well a five man team was formed and we sent them on fourteen suicide missions. One of the team died, the others have been wounded many times. They also successfully accomplished those missions." He looked up at Josh's face and shook his head still unable to believe it himself "I just heard from General Hammond, JAG has evidence that possibly shows that three members of that team are innocent of the charges against them."

Josh stared at his boss dumbly "Oh dear God." Imaging what they must have been through. What he himself by agreeing to the formation of the team did to them.

"I've made a decision Josh." He told the man "I want the following done for these people..."


	10. Part 10

The Trials 

Daisy, Josie, Uncle Chun-li and Fujiko Tanaka and her three children and Tenji Tanaka were all sitting in the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin. They had shown up the day before, they had all taken the first plane after they had received Gabriel's call. Gabriel had been happy to meet with them, he was also happy to meet his three younger siblings, Valerie, Jessica and Michael. The three had hugged him and had treated him as if he had just been away for a long weekend instead of meeting him for the first time. This is how it probably would have been for him as well, if he had been raised like them. Now they were all sitting waiting to see what would happen at the trial. They were all worried for Josie, she had been told, and now it remained to see how she would react. SG 1 and SG13 except for Sam Pierson were also there plus members of every other SG team were there as well to lend their support. SG 13 had proven themselves and saved many of the lives of the people in that room, they had backed up most of the teams on base at one time or another. Now it was their turn to back up SG 13, especially if they were innocent, they had to atone for the way they had treated the team when they first arrived. All were waiting with baited breath for the trial to begin, for the prisoner to be bought in and then the judge and jury. The prosecution was already talking to the defense one Harmon Rabb.

Suddenly General George Hammond strode into the room "Attention!" he said loudly. Immediately everyone stood the lawyers faced the General. Anyone who could make a Major General stand ramrod straight at attention was someone to be reckoned with.

President Josiah Bartlett strode into the room and immediately a hush descended, everyone shocked to see the President there, he was not expected for three days yet. Immediately everyone in the room saluted the President and the first lady who stood at his side, his daughter on the other. They were followed by his executive staff.

"At ease everyone." Bartlett smiled at them charmingly, looking around he saw that the place was packed "No room left?" he asked seemingly disappointed.

"SG8!" Hammond nodded his head

"Mr. President, it would be an honor sir if you would take our seats. SG 8 move out." Major Fox ordered and stood in the back of the courtroom.

The President looked at Hammond and nodded to him. George Hammond walked over to the Tanaka family.

"Mr. President, may I introduce you to my daughter and fiancée of the defendant, Captain Doctor Daisy Hammond."

"Captain." Bartlett shook her hand

"The defendant's daughter Josie Fuentes."

Bartlett's face lit up "An honor to meet you."

Josie blushed pink almost unable to meet the President's eye "It is my honor Mr. President." She said bowing deeply

"I have all of your recordings, you have the most spectacular voice I have ever heard."

If possible, the girl turned even pinker "Thank you Mr. President."

"Sir this is the rest of the Tanaka Family." George Hammond introduced them and the President shook hands with each member of the family.

Josh came up behind him and whispered in his ear

The President smiled "It looks like they wish to begin, I'd better sit down."

Taking his seat, he nodded for them to begin.

The defendant entered the room. Hair now cut military short, standing tall and proud in his blue dress uniform Lt. Gabriel Fuentes was led into the makeshift courtroom, head held high. Gabriel stopped mid step when he saw that the President of the United States was there at his trial.

"Oh shit." He whispered and made his way to the defense table.

"All rise."

Everyone stood as the Judge a naval captain entered the room. He had been informed of the President's arrival but he decided that he was a judge and had to act like one no matter who attended the trial.

The court officer read from a clipboard "Please be seated, this court-  
martial is now in session. Case number A93208 the People of the United States vs. Lt Gabriel Michael Fuentes, USN, on the charge of first degree murder. The honorable Captain Thomas Mallory presiding."

The judge turned to the defense table "How does the defendant plead?"

Harm stood up at attention "Not guilty your honor."

The judge nodded making a note of it "So noted, please begin Mr. Prosecutor."

The prosecutor rose to his feet "This is more of a formality your honor, we felt that the defendant deserved to have his day in court."

"Excuse me Commander?" The judge asked confused staring at the prosecutor.

The commander looked at the judge "That was just a way to say your honor, that the prosecution rests its case." He said and sat down.

The judge was shocked looking at the jury then back at the prosecutor "What is this commander." He demanded. The crowd gathered in the court murmuring. The president looked confused at how the case was starting out, the first lady whispering to Sam Seaborne who shrugged his shoulders.

Standing up again "We have no evidence to present sir, we wish only to set the record straight. To let the defense show what really happened on that fateful night ten years ago."

"This is highly irregular." The judge stared at the man

"Yes sir I understand. But if you will indulge us sir, everything will become self evident shortly."

"Very well, highly unusual. Is the defense ready?" The judge asked hoping that someone was prepared or he would have someone's ass.

"Yes sir."

"Proceed commander Rabb." The judge snapped

"Sir" Harmon Rabb patted Gabriel's arm "Let's dance." He smiled at him.

"Your honor, members of the board. This is a most unusual case, ten years ago my client Lt. Fuentes was wrongly accused and convicted of murdering his ex-wife Amanda Fuentes, a crime that he did not commit. He was taken from his home, taken away from his daughter and his fiancée, stripped of his honor and rank and sentenced to death by lethal injection. He spent the next ten years on death row living a life that we could not imagine in our worst nightmares, just waiting for his execution until finally the hand of justice intervened." He nodded to the Judge.

"You may call your first witness." The judge ordered

Rabb stood up and faced the panel "The defense calls Major General Jacob Carter to the stand."

Jacob Carter stood tall and walked down the central aisle. Gabriel stared at the man intently. Rabb had told him that he was calling the general as a witness but not what his testimony would be.

Jacob was sworn in and took his seat.

"General you were in charge of the base and in fact were Lt. Fuentes commanding officer."

"Yes I was."

"You were still his commanding officer during the time that Lt. Fuentes was getting divorced were you not?"

"Yes I was." Jacob agreed

"I have here a statement marked originally as prosecution exhibit 12 alpha. It is a statement that you gave at the time of the incident. Is this statement accurate?"

Jacob looked over the statement and shook his head "No commander, this is not the statement that I gave the prosecution."

A startled rush flew through the room and Gabriel sat up straighter staring at the general.

"Can you please describe what is inaccurate about this statement?"

"The whole thing." Jacob admitted, "First of all I never believed that Lt. Fuentes killed his wife out of jealousy. I knew that Lt. Fuentes was capable of doing the deed, but he would only do it to protect his daughter's life or that of his fiancée Daisy Hammond. Second, the statements that I made about Amanda Fuentes's mental state are missing. I thought that the woman had become unbalanced due to her irrational behavior since the divorce. Several times MP's had to be called to escort her away from the Fuentes home. There were also several threats made against the life of Daisy Hammond that I included in my statement. That is also missing. Thirdly, I never ordered that the home of Lt. Fuentes be searched. Up until that moment I assumed just like Lt. Fuentes that his ex-wife had simply decided to leave the area."

"How is it then that none of this appears in your statement?"

"I do not know." Jacob admitted truthfully, "All I do know is that I gave my statement to the prosecutor of the case Major Fred Powers."

"What were Major Powers other duties on base?"

"For a short time Major Powers was also in charge of the Naval Investigation Service. The naval officer in charge at the time had been transferred and Major Powers replaced him until the Navy assigned someone to the post."

"Why didn't you clarify your statement during the original trial?"

Jacob stared straight at Gabriel "Lt. Fuentes and I had some serious problems between us. I had foolishly, no, stupidly become involved with the Lieutenant's wife."

A rush of voices sounded through the audience, but Jacob held his head up high. The judge stared at the General surprised at his behavior.

"When our relationship ended and later when Lt. Fuentes had been accused of the crime. Major Powers and the judge of the case recommended that I distance myself from the trial. To my ever-lasting shame, I did as they recommended, so I never heard this statement read into the transcript. If I had attended the trial, I could have been on hand to renounce that statement as my own. Perhaps I could have saved a good man ten years of his life."

Rabb moved away from that topic "I also understand that you recently had a conversation with general Bixby, who was the original judge of the case."

"Yes I did."

"What did you learn from him General?"

"Wait a second." The judge ordered turning to the prosecutor "Any objection, this is after all hear-say evidence."

"No objection your honor." The prosecution sat back in his chair.

The judge shook his head "You may answer general."

"I learned from the general that at the time he'd been shown confidential NIS reports that then Lt. Rabb was under investigation for witness tampering. This was done to keep certain defense witnesses from testifying. Witnesses that may have proven Lt Fuentes innocent."

Rabb smiled at the Judge handing him a letter "This is a letter from Admiral Whatley head of the NIS stating that at no time was I ever under investigation for anything."

"So noted."

"Who was in charge of NIS at this time?"

"Major Fred Powers."

"So Major Powers had the right credentials to falsify these reports."

Jacob nodded "That is correct commander."

"That is all General thank you."

Jacob stood up and walked past Gabriel

"We'll talk." Gabriel promised the man, Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Your next witness Commander." The judge ordered.

Rabb smiled "The defense calls Mrs. Amanda Fuentes to the stand."

A startled rush of voices went off around the court.

"Commander, what is the meaning of this?" The judge demanded, "Calling a dead woman to the stand?"

Rabb nodded "Precisely sir."

The doors in the back of the court opened and Amanda Fuentes was escorted into the room by two military policemen.

Josie stared at her mother, her mouth hanging open. Her father had told her, that her mother was alive. But Josie could not wrap her mind around the very idea, she was in shock. Daisy grabbed her hand giving her all the support that she could.

Amanda took the stand and stared at her ex-husband, malice, hatred and love all mixed up in her eyes. It was evident to the whole court that the woman was definitely unbalanced.

"Could you state your name for the record please." Harm asked

"Amanda Louise Cunningham Fuentes." She said smiling at Gabriel, never taking her eyes off him.

The jury of officers all stared at the woman and then back to the defendant. Who stared at his ex wife with unconcealed hatred.

"Can you tell the court what happened on the night of your 'death'." Harm asked her

Amanda leaned back quite relaxed staring at Gabriel she began as if they were the only two people in the room "It was a perfect plan." She began "I knew you were going to be out that night to go see a movie. Gabriel you are so predictable, anytime a Disney movie would come out the first thing you'd do would be to take that brat to the movies."

"By the brat, I take it to mean your daughter." Harm asked

Amanda laughed crazily "Yes, my daughter. Major Fred Powers and I broke into the house while you were with that whore Daisy Hammond and planted the evidence where you would never find it unless you tore the closets apart. The blood was mine; I cut my arm and used my blood to completely cover the knife. Then I went to New York to wait. Fred Powers then conducted the search of the house and 'found' the knife. It was Fred Powers who tampered with the trial and the witnesses to make sure that you would be convicted. Then we could collect the insurance money, it was perfect." She laughed insanely

"No further questions." Harm turned and sat down

"Take Mrs. Fuentes into custody." The judge ordered disgustedly

Amanda was cuffed and walked past the defense table

"Gabriel!" She pleaded, "I love you."

Gabriel stared straight ahead "Get her away from me and my family before I really do kill her." Gabriel said through clenched teeth. Gripping the sides of his seat his knuckles turning white the wood groaned at the pressure.

Josie stood staring at the stranger passing her.

Amanda stopped staring at her "Well, well look at my daughter all grown up."

Josie shook her head grabbing Daisy's hand "This is my mother." She said proudly "I don't know who you are."

Amanda was led out of the court.

"The defense rests your honor." Rabb sighed and sat down

The judge shook his head "There is no need for the panel to retire." He ordered, "The defendant will rise for the verdict."

Gabriel stood up facing the judge

"The defendant is found not guilty. It is the order of this court that Lieutenant Gabriel Michael Fuentes be released from custody immediately. I further order that his record be wiped clean of this incident and that Lt Fuentes be re-instated to the rank of Lieutenant with full pay and all privileges. One last thing Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

The judge stared at him a moment, "You have the apology of this court. This court cannot express it's sadness that it cannot change what has happened to you or give you back the years that you have lost. I can only wish you good fortune and hope that you always find the wind at your back and fair sailing in the future. This court is adjourned." Banging the gavel, the judge stood and left the room.

Gabriel closed his eyes he was free.

The court erupted in cheers.

Rabb held out his hand "Lieutenant."

Gabe smiled and pushed the hand away "After ten years it's Gabe." He said giving the commander a hug

Turning Gabe went to his family who were all crying. He hugged and kissed every one of them. Finally, he turned to Daisy who was standing to the side crying as well. Going up to, her he threw his arms around her.

"Will you still marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. And it's about time." She smiled happily

Gabriel looked up to see Jacob Carter staring at him.

"Excuse me I need to talk to someone."

Daisy turned and saw who was standing there and was about to protest.

"Relax honey." Gabriel smiled "I'll be back in a minute." He promised

Gabriel and Jacob made their way outside of the courtroom, Sam and Daniel not far behind. In fact, Gabriel was amused to see that there were several security men standing around to see what he was going to do now.

"You know I'll never forgive you for cheating with my wife." Gabriel began

Jacob sighed "Yes, I do realize that Lt."

Gabriel sat down heavily on to a seat "Amanda played us both for a couple of chumps." He laughed bitterly, and then suddenly stood up. The move was so fast that several of the guards began to reach for weapons. Both men ignored them.

Gabriel stood at attention and saluted the general "I'll see you around general."

Jacob smiled and returned the salute "I certainly hope so."

"Just stay away from Daisy." Gabriel smiled poking the general on the arm he turned and walked away.

"She's too much like my own daughter." Jacob called back

Sam smiled going to her father "So?" she asked

"It'll take time." Jacob told her "But I think that we'll make it." Jacob pointed at Gabriel's back "He's the strongest man I've ever met."

"Yes he is." Sam smiled watching Gabriel take Daisy into his arms.

"The United States vs. Hospital corpsman chief petty officer Lincoln Roosevelt Washington is now in session."

"You may be seated." The judge ordered, "The prosecution may begin."

Link looked back and saw that his wife and son were there. Gabe was sitting on one side with his son in his lap holding Charlene's hand giving her support Annie was on the other side. Link barely heard a word of the prosecutors opening remarks and the quick string of witnesses that the man had produced. Instead, Link stared at the clock and just watched the time tick away.

"The prosecution rests."

The judge nodded "Is the defense ready at this time."

Lt. Bud Roberts stood "We are ready to proceed your honor."

"Proceed."

"The defense calls Chief Washington to the stand."

Link was sworn in and Bud began to question him.

"So on the night in question what happened Chief?"

"I had just gotten off duty from Balboa naval hospital. I was on my way to my car to get back home to my wife and nine month old son. I was just about to unlock my door when I was attacked by several men wearing masks. One of them slipped a noose around my neck and said 'let's go lynch us a nigger.'"

Carlene Washington closed her eyes tears streaming down them. Josiah Bartlett's eyes narrowed and he whispered something to Leo.

"What happened then?" Bud asked

"I went buck wild on them." Link told the court "I had a wife and baby waiting for me back home. I wasn't about to go anywhere with them without a fight. I fought back and I guess that I struck one my attackers in the throat, he immediately coughed up blood, so I knew I'd crushed his windpipe. The others saw what happened, I was then hit from behind and fell unconscious. Sometime later, I don't know how long, I was found by some nurses still unconscious and they ran to get help. Soon afterwards while I was recovering I was arrested by Lt commander Haley for murder."

"That's all chief."

"The defense calls Lt Commander Francis Bell to the stand."

After the preliminary questions, Bud went in for the kill.

"So Lt commander where were you on the night of this alleged attack on Chief Washington?"

"I was in the car waiting for the others to bring Chief Washington over. We were going to drive him to the obstacle course and hang him from one of the parapets."

Link stared at the man with unconcealed hatred. Turning he saw his wife had her head buried in Annie's chest. Gabriel stood up and took Lincoln jr. out of the room. Link smiled, Gabe was right the boy should not have to listen to this.

"Who was involved in the attack, besides yourself?"

Bell took a deep breath there was no going back now "Lt. Nicholas Brent, Commander Maxwell Petrie, and Lt. Commander Haley and of course the victim Lt Westcott."

"The same Lt. Commander Haley that arrested Chief Washington?"

Bell nodded "That is correct lieutenant."

"Your honor at this time I would like to offer into evidence Lt commander Bell's confession as well as the confession of Lt Nicholas Brent. I would also like to offer into evidence a tape recording made by JAG officer Commander Harmon Rabb. We'd like these exhibits to be labeled respectively as defense exhibits one alpha, two alpha and three alpha."

"So noted." The judge a black man himself stared at the lt. commander with intense interest. "Proceed Lt."

"With the court's permission I would like to play into evidence defense exhibit 3 alpha."

"Granted."

The court and the panel listened to the taped conversation. Disgustedly they shook their heads as the attempted murder of Lincoln Washington was described in detail. In addition, how Lt. Commander Haley described removing incriminating evidence from the dead man's apartment before NIS arrived. Finally, the tape ended.

"You were present the night that Commander Rabb made this tape." Bud told him

"Yes lieutenant."

"Is what is on this tape accurate?"

Bell nodded "Completely accurate."

"Who else was present at this meeting?"

LT commander Bell went on to say the names of an Admiral, a captain and three commanders, five lt. commanders himself included and three lieutenants.

Bud faced the judge "The defense rests your honor."

Link looked at the clock "Four hours and thirteen minutes." He whispered

"The panel will retire and return with a verdict." The judge ordered. "This court stands in recess."

Link stood up and turned to his wife taking her into his arms.

"It's okay honey." He whispered in her ear

"Oh baby." Charlene cried grateful to feel her husband's strong arms around her again.

"How did it go?" Gabe asked reentering the room, Lincoln Jr. sleeping in his arms

"Good." Annie smiled "He confessed to the whole thing, Rabb even got the whole group of them on tape."

"There's my boy." Link smiled taking him from Gabe "Thanks Gabe, Annie I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Anytime." Gabe smiled

The court reporter whispered into Bud's ear

"They have a verdict." He told the others excitedly

"Ten minutes." Link shook his head, three years in prison and it came down to ten minutes.

People began to reenter the court as word spread that a verdict was already in. A few minutes later, the jury panel was bought back into the court. The judge entered.

"All rise."

"Please be seated." He nodded to the jury "You have reached a verdict?"

An admiral stood up "We have your honor."

The judge nodded "The defendant will rise and face the jury."

Link stood up and faced them standing tall. He could feel the young Lieutenants hand on his elbow."

"In the case of the United States Vs. Chief Petty Officer Lincoln Roosevelt Washington. We the panel find the defendant. Not Guilty."

"So say you all?"

The panel stood "So say we all." The admiral nodded, as did the others.

"The defendant is ordered released immediately, his record expunged of the crime. This court is adjourned."

Link hugged Bud and then Harriet and went to his wife and son. Cheers sounded in the courtroom.

It was not until the next morning that the next case was heard.

"The case of the United States vs. Captain Antoinette Constance Yates is now in session."

Sarah Mackenzie and Annie listened carefully as the prosecution put on its case. Several times Annie leaned over and whispered into Sarah's ear. Nodding Sarah made notes and prepared to cross-examine many of the witnesses.

"So you knew Captain Yates." She asked one staff sergeant.

"Yes ma'am, everyone in the facility knew Captain Yates."

"What was she like?"

The sergeant smiled "Well you definitely didn't want to make her mad. She would always come up with a way to get even with you."

"Anything violent or unfair?"

The sergeant shook his head "Never, it was just little things, it was more of an annoyance than a real punishment. More of a pain in the butt, but it sure taught you to never do it again."

"Like what for example?" Sarah asked the man

"Well like there was this one time when I went into her office to get some papers while I was there I accidentally brushed up against this blackboard she had there. I wiped away a bunch of calculations that the captain had been working on for over a month."

"How did Captain Yates react?"

"Oh she was plenty mad. Ma'am." The sergeant shook his head "If I had done that to anyone else, I would have been reamed a new one. Pardon my language ma'am." He blushed

"That's alright Sergeant." Mac smiled "What did Captain Yates do?"

The sergeant laughed "She made me write on the black board 'I will not erase complicated calculus formulas from captain Yates's black board' a hundred times."

The court erupted into laughter; the judge covered his mouth and tried to pretend he was coughing.

Mac smiled and shook her head "Anything else?"

"Well once a private came into the lab to clean up and moved all of Captain Yates's equipment around. Then he put it all back in the wrong place, the captain was very put out. She couldn't find anything for a couple of days. She ended up having to come in on her day off to move all the equipment back to where it belonged herself."

"What did captain Yates do to that private?"

"Well in all rights she could have caused him a lot of problems, it wasn't the first stupid thing he'd done. Instead of coming down hard on him like anyone else there would have done. Captain Yates made him count every screw that she had in this big bin. All 15,458 of them."

Again the court erupted into laughter.

"How can you remember so specifically?"

"Oh we ran a pool, I won." He smiled as the courtroom laughed again "That's what Captain Annie was like, I know most people look at her and think that she's a tough woman all muscle with no heart. But that is where they are wrong; Captain Annie's biggest muscle is her heart. She looked out for us."

"How long did you know Captain Yates?"

"Since she arrived at Palo Alto a second LT, right out of boot. Five years give or take."

"Describe your relationship with her."

"I was her chief go-getter, she'd tell me what she wanted and I'd go and get it for her."

"Was Captain Yates a hard worker?"

"Ma'am, I've been in the labs of Palo Alto facility for fifteen years. I've never seen anyone as dedicted to her work as Captain Yates. Most of the people there would run out the door once five o'clock came. They all figured what the hell they were not getting paid any over time. Captain Yates could sometimes be found there at two or three in the morning still at it. She absolutely loved it there, she loved the work. I'd often had to stay late to help her out."

"Knowing her as well as you do sergeant. Do you believe that Captain Yates would ever destroy her own work? Even if some one else was getting the credit for it."

"No Ma'am!" the sergeant sat forward "Captain Yates isn't like that, she doesn't care about credit, she just wants to see if she can do it. If her ideas were really possible. Captain Yates would often help out other scientists, give them ideas help them out with their projects. Not once did she ever ask for or expected any credit for it, even when it was offered to her she turned it down with a smile. I used to tell her to not be a fool and take the credit, it was a quick way to promition. She would shake her head at me and say 'I can't do that, it ain't right to get a promotion off of someone else's work'. That's rare, I've seen more scientists stab each other in the back than I care to remember just to get ahead, to get promotions or more money for their projects. As for destroying her work, I would sooner believe that the earth is flat before I would believe that. That reactor was her baby."

"Thank you Sergeant, that's all."

The prosecutor stood up "So Captain Yates considered the reactor her 'baby' as you say it."

"That's right sir."

"And Captain Yates would not be angry about someone taking her 'baby' away from her?" He asked incredulously

"Everyone knew who's work was going into the reactor." He told him "Besides I warned her about Hanson trying to take credit for her work."

"Really." The prosecutor smiled "And what did Captain Yates say to that?"

The sargeant smiled back "She said that Hanson was a pentagon bean counter, he couldn't explain how the reactor worked if you held a gun to his head and she proved it."

"How would one do that?" The prosecutor asked confused, he hadn't heard this before.

"Well when General Marsten came on base, two weeks before the accident he questioned Major Hanson about the reactor. General Marsten was very anxious to find out how the work was coming being that he was the president's scientific advisor. Major Hanson stood there like a fish out of water. He had to admit to the general that he didn't do the actual work that Captain Yates was in charge of the reactor, but he was in overall command of the project. General Marsten spent a very pleasant afternoon with Captain Yates going over her work. I was standing right by Captain Yates when he told her to keep up the good work and that if everything went well he'd see to it personally that she was rewarded."

The prosecutor cursed under his breath, he should never have asked about that.

"That will be all."

Sarah leaned over to Annie "The prosecution just made a big mistake."

"Why?" Annie whispered

"In your original trial the prosecutor was smart enough to keep general Marstens name or any mention of him out of it."

"So?" Annie asked confused

"By General Marstens knowing the reactor was your work, it takes away the prosecutions motive of professional jealousy." Sarah smiled and patted her hand.

The prosecution called General Phillip McAllister to the stand. Sarah stared at the man with barely concealed disgust. She listened as the prosecutor led him through his testimony which was very well rehearsed. Soon it was the defenses turn.

"General McAllister, prior to the explosion of one of your research facilities. Were you aquainted with Captain Yates?"

"I'd seen her around the base." The general admitted graciously "She is pretty hard to miss." He joked, no one laughed.

Coughing he got himself under control and stared hard at the Lt colonel.

"Did you ever approach her on an intimate level?"

"Define intimate." The general asked

"Did you ever for instance ask captain Yates to dinner?"

"No, never."

"Did you ever ask her out on a date?"

The general laughed "Never, I like feminine women." He leered at Sarah

"Did you ever in any way shape or form, ever proposition Captain Yates in a sexual mAnnier."

"Never, that is a ridulous lie." The general laughed at the very idea

"Have you ever propositioned any woman on the base in a sexual mAnnier."

"Objection." The prosecutor stood "The general is not on trial here."

Sarah turned to the judge "Your honor I beg the court for some latitude in this line of questioning. I will connect it up shortly." She promised

"You had better Lt colonel." The judge warned her turning to the general "Answer the question General."

"Never." He said

"Are you sure of that sir." Mac asked again "Remember sir you are under oath."

"I don't need to be reminded of that by you." He snarled "No I have never sexually propositioned any woman under my command."

Mac turned and nodded to Harm and Bud who rolled out a television and VCR.

"At this time your honor I would like to offer this tape into evidence. To be marked Defense exhibit 12 bravo." She said handing the tape to the judge.

"Any objection?" he asked the prosecutor

He shrugged "None."

"Very well" the judge handed the tape to the court officer. "So noted."

"If you will please." Sarah was getting ready to move in for the kill.

The tape was turned on and suddenly a very blonde woman in close up was positioning the camera on a shelf and moved away straightening her skirt. General McAllister entered the office and immediately noticed the woman standing before him.

"Well, well well, what do we have here." He leered at the woman

"Sir, Captain, Nancy Phillips reporting for duty." She saluted

"Relax captain, please sit down."

The woman sat down and the general crossed to the front of his desk and sat down.

"So are we ready for our first day of work."

Sarah stared at the general who was staring at the screen his face turning redder and redder by the second.

The court watched as the general smiled and began to proposition the blonde woman.

"Sir, that wouldn't be right."

"Right." The general shrugged "Who's to say what's right." He said persuing the woman around his office

"Sir the uniform code of military justice says it's not right." The woman ran around the desk

"Don't play hard to get now captain, I can make life very difficult for you if you try that."

"Sir please, if you continue in this mAnnier. You will leave me no choice but to file a sexual harrassment charge against you."

The general stopped and pointed at her "You had better watch your mouth honey if you know what's good for you. Why don't you ask some of your women compatriots about trying that. Ask Captain Annie Yates about that."

"Who's Annie Yates?"

"She turned me down, she's in prison now. I made that happen, I can do the same to you."

"Enough" Lt colonel Mackenzie ordered and the tape was shut down.

"So general, you never propositioned Captain Yates?" Mac asked again

"I don't know how you doctored that tape." The general accused her "But I do know Captain Phillips, she would deny that ever happened."

"Why don't we ask her then." Mac turned towards the table and pulled out a bag.

The general looked uncomfortable "Unfortunately Captain Phillips went AWOL. I wouldn't know where she is now."

Sarah pulled out a blonde wig and put it on and turned to face the general.

"Oh I know where she is general." She smiled sweetly at him "She went back to JAG and filed a sexual harrassment suit against you."

"YOU!" General Macallister's eyes bugged out and he literally turned purple.

"Yes General." Sarah's voice dripped venom, no one in the court dared intrupt her now.

Removing the wig she stalked forward towards him "So did, Captain Susan Perez, so did Staff Sargeant Denise Richards, so did Major Joyce Hanlon, so did Private first class Jennifer Andriotti and so did eleven other women under your command."

"Objection your honor." The prosecutor stood up

Mac continued ignoring the man "Each one of them will testify that you told them that you diliberately set up captain Yates."

"Objection your honor."

"Each woman will testify that you forced them to have sex. Including Lt. Gloria Velasquez who you had arrested for theft of classified materials."

"Colonel Mackenzie!" the judge ordered

Sarah stopped hoping she hadn't gone too far. "Forgive me your honor, I lost my head."

The judge nodded and accepted the apology

The prosecutor took a deep breath and began "Your honor I object to this whole line of questioning. It is irrlevant to the proceedings at hand. I ask that it be stricken from the record."

"Lt. Colonel?" The judge asked

"It goes to the very heart of the matter your honor. General McAllister is the one who bought Captain Yates up on charges. It was his testimony alone which sentenced her to death. From his own mouth we have heard that he never propostioned any woman on the base. We have 15 witnesses that will refute that claim, 16 if you consider myself. All of whom will testify that the General used the threat of doing to them what he did to Captain Yates." She said handing the judge the complaints

"Still it is immaterial to this case." The prosecutor intrupted her "No doubt that the general will be held for futher procedings but..."

The judge held up a hand as he read through the complaints.

Mac crossed her fingers this was it, if he ruled against Annie now. Then it was an uphill battle from here on out.

"Your objection is noted Captain Sorenson, and it is overruled." The admiral looked at the general "The witness has put his own foot in his mouth. General McAllister, you may wish to retain counsel for these serious allegations against you, plus you may find yourself up for three counts of purjury. The witness is excused."

Sarah went back to the table and sighed Annie grabbed her hand smiling.

The judge looked at the clock. "This court will now adjorn for the noon hour, we will reconvene at 1400 hrs."

"All rise"

The judge left.

"Colonel you were brilliant." Annie gushed "I almost peed myself when you pulled out that wig."

"I was afraid I might have gone too far there at the end." Mac sighed relieved that it worked out. "Come on let's get something to eat, tearing apart a general gives me an appetite." She smiled

"The defense calls Major Samantha Carter."

Sam stood up and made her way to the stand and was sworn in.

Sarah smiled at her "Major what is your educational background?"

"Oh your honor, this is way off base here." The prosecutor called

"I will allow it for now. But you had better connect it up Colonel."

"I will in just one moment sir. Major." Mac nodded "you may answer."

"I have a PHd in theoretical astro physics." She answered

"So you understand the science behind a fusion reactor."

"That is correct."

"What is a fusion reactor?"

"Basically it is a faster, more powerful way of creating and conducting energy. It is cleaner on the environment and is not as dangerous as say nuclear materials."

"What would one use this energy for?"

"Anything really, you could supply power to cities and everything in them. You can theroretically build an engine with it and you would have a much more powerful engine. NASA has been working on one to power a space shuttle with a fusion engine. It would go faster, travel greater distances and have an almost inexhaustable power source."

"You have studied the blue prints marked prosecutors exhibit 46 delta have you not?"

"Yes I have."

"What is your professional opinion of it?"

Sam shrugged "It is the basic design for a fusion reactor, a very good one in fact."

"What kinds of materials should one use to build a reactor of this kind."

"Mostly titanium." Sam told her

"Why Titanium?"

"Well a fusion reactor is a very powerful mechanism, it's like a mini nuclear reactor. The casing has to be strong enough to contain that energy."

"Titanium is very expensive isn't?"

"Very" Sam agreed

"What would happen if for instance someone unfamiliar with the power of a fusion reactor was to say use a part that was made of steel."

"That would depend on where it was used."

"The exhaust system let us say."

"Well, nothing at first." Sam began "But over time the steel would give way."

"And what would be the result of that be?"

Sam shook her head "Catstrophic, the fusion reactor's energy would eventually rip throught the steel and release that pent up energy it would cause a chain reaction. Eventually it would blow up."

"How big an explosion."

"Well it could easily take out a few city blocks."

"How many is a few?"

Sam shrugged "I don't know a reactor this size, possibly five to ten blocks in all directions."

"What if this explosion was to occur in a secure room like those found in some labs?"

"Well the room would take the brunt of the explosion. Still, I wouldn't want to be in that building when it went off."

"How long would it take for the steel to give way?"

"That depends on how much power your running through it. But even at the lowest settings it wouldn't be more than three, four days."

"I have here defense exhibit 24 alpha, your honor." She said showing him the book "This is a record of the amount of recorded energy that was being run through the reactor six hours before the explosion took place."

Mac took the book back and showed it to the prosecutor.

"No objection your honor." The prosecutor smiled

"Very well let the evidence so be entered."

Handing the book to Sam she pointed to the last entry "At this time the log shows that the reactor was running 65 percent of capacity. How long for the casing to give out."

Sam smiled and pulled out a caluclator "Do you mind?" she asked

The judge smiled "Not at all."

Sam started to think running through equations in her head and typing on the calculator. Everyone watched as the Major mumbled to herself.

"Steel melts at .... The stress.... Take into consideration the mass...divide that by...." It took her nearly ten minutes to complete "It would take a reactor of this size to go critical five hours and 12 minutes give or take 25 seconds."

"Would there be anyway to stop it?" Sarah asked

Sam shook her head "Once the chain is set in motion, all you can do is run like hell."

"Thank you that is all."

"No questions your honor."

"The defense calls Dr Thomas Rice."

An elderly man stood up and took the stand and took the oath.

"Dr. Rice, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a professor of theroretical math at MIT." He said

"You heard the testimony of Major Samantha Carter?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you think of her analysis?"

Dr Rice smiled "She took a very complicated science and put it into laymans terms. She obviously knows her work."

"Do you agree with her assessment?"

"Not completely, I ran the same calculations, I have her off by four seconds."

The court laughed

"Well she did say give or take 25 seconds."

"That she did." The old man smiled

"So you agree with the Major."

"Yes I do. With that steel casing instead of titanium it was just a matter of hours before disaster struck."

"No further questions."

"No questions." The prosecutor shrugged wondering where this was all going.

The judge looked at Mac "You said that you would connect this up Colonel."

"Right now sir, the defense calls Major Billingsly."

"Major, you were working at the Palo Alto facility at the time of the explosion."

"Yes I was. In fact I was working with Captain Yates on the reactor."

"So you knew Major Hanson?"

"Yes I was well aquainted with him."

"Was he a scientist?"

"No Ma'am, he was an accountant from the pentagon."

"Why was an accountant in charge of building a fusion reactor?"

"Well, the pentagon was concerned about budget overruns and they assigned Major Hanson to come and see if he could cut costs."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he began with computer equipment and scAnniers and tools."

"What else did he cut?"

"He cut our budget to obtain titanium by half."

"How did Captain Yates react to this?"

"She called him a fool and that he should go back to Washington and count his beans and leave it to her to build the reactor."

"I would like to enter into evidence at this time some reciepts for materials purchased at that time. Marked exhibits 23 alpha through mike."

"No objection."

"So noted, proceed."

Sarah handed the reciepts to the major

"Could you describe these receipts for the court please."

"Well most of them are for standard equipment that we used on the project."

"Is there anything out of the ordinary about any of these?"

"Yes, the ones marked exhibit hotel and delta are unusual."

"How so?"

Pulling out the reciepts he pointed out "They call for steel coupleings instead of titanium ones. They were serial numbers 3982008 and 3982010."

"Were these used on the reactor."

"Yes they were."

"Where on the reactor were they used."

"According to records 3982008 and 010 were used on the exhaust system of the reactor." The panel looked surprised, they had just been told what would happen if steel was used instead of the stronger titanium.

"Why was steel used?"

"Because it is about a thousand times cheaper than titanium." He said sadly

"Did you install them?"

"NO!" Billingsly was shocked "I knew what would happen if that were the case."

"Did Captain Yates use steel in the exhaust system?"

"No, she is the one who told me what would happen if we were to use steel."

"So who ordered the placing of steel couplings on the reactor?"

"Major Hanson, he signed the order."

"You mean this order here?"

Billingsly looked at the book "Yes."

"At this time I would like to introduce into evidence marked defense exhibit 15 charlie. It is the daily log of orders from the Palo Alto facility."

The prosecutor looked at the book "No objection."

"So noted. Proceed."

Handing the book to Billingsly "Could you please locate that order for us."

Billingsly turned the pages "Here your are."

Taking the book Mac read "It says here 'Use of Titanium couplings serial numbers 2838890 and 2838818 are authorized for use on reactor exhaust system, signed Captain Antoinette Yates. That order is then crossed out and replaced 'titanium couplings are disallowed for use instead use steel couplings serial numbers 3982008 and 3982010 by order of Major Steven Hanson'" turning she handed the book to the panel who read it themselves.

"Why was this book never produced before?" Mac asked

"Because we thought it had been destroyed in the explosion." He told her truthfully "After the explosion it was a long time before the building was deemed safe to reenter. Even then we weren't allowed in until the general himself inspected the building."

"General McAllister?"

"That is correct."

"How was this book discovered?" she asked

Billingsly took a deep breath and continued "CID came to the base a little over two months ago. They began to question me about my involvement with the reactor and my work with Captain Yates. When I told them about the general insisting on going through the building himself with a team of builders they asked me where the General kept his private papers. I took them to the vault and they produced a warrant to the Lt in charge. They asked me to stay as a witness, I did. The book was found amongst the Generals personal documents."

Sarah held out five sheets of paper to the judge "These are the statements of those CID officers." Turning she handed copies to the prosecutor and to the panel.

"What happened next?"

"I sat down with you and we went over the book from cover to cover. That is when I found that entry, that is when I knew that the reactor explosion was an accident."

"Objection your honor, speculation."

"Sustained. Rephrase."

"In your professional opinion was the use of these parts, ordered by a man who didn't know any better, the cause of this explosion."

"Yes that is my professional opinion."

"Closing arguments for the defense?"

Sarah stood up and faced the panel "Ladies and Gentlemen of the panel, what we have here is a simple case. Inferior parts used on a potentially lethal reactor. Was there any malice in this? No. It was a mistake, a mistake made by a major who wanted to save the tax payers some money. Did he want the reactor to explode? Again no. Major Steven Hanson was a man who was probably very good at his job, maybe even excellent at his job. But ladies and Gentlemen of the panel, his job was as a certified accountant for the pentagon. Major Hanson was not a physicist, he did not know, could not know what would happen if steel was used instead of titanium, only a physicist would know. Did he tell Captain Billingsly? As he was at the time? No he did not. Did he talk to Captain Yates about this? Again no he did not. Major Hanson made a decision, a decision to save the tax payers some of their hard earned money. Was he wrong in doing this? No, that was the man's job, unfortunately he chose to cut costs on the wrong piece of equipment." Sarah shrugged helplessly an expression which said, it could have happened to any of us "At the time of the explosion there was no thought given that it was anything more than a tragic accident. That is until General McAllister entered that building after it exploded. He found the daily log book, he saw that the orders had been changed. You have heard the testimony from Captain Yates herself that she had filed a sexual harrassment charge against the general. A charge which could've ended his career in the army, a charge which could never be proven if he were able to get rid of Captain Yates. Finding that log book gave him that opportunity, here was a chance placed into his hands to get rid of a nuiscense that threatened his career. It was even found in his personal safe by five CID officers and Major Billingsly, why would General McAllister hide such a vauable piece of evidence which would prove that the explosion was an accident? Could it be that he was afraid that he couldn't talk captain Yates out of her charges against him?" Sarah held up her hands showing that there could be no other answer "General McAllister says that he never approached women on base for sex that he never tried to coerce them. Yet you heard the testimony of 15 women who all claim different. They all claim that the general had threatened them, to do to them what he had done to Captain Yates. You saw for yourselves a video tape of me giving him every oppourtunity to stop harrassing me. Instead once again he used the threat of what he had done to captain Yates to try and scare me into his bed. Was this an idle threat of the general's? Again no, you have been shown evidence that at least one other female officer was jailed by the general for again not giving him sex. Please ladies and gentlemen of the panel, I am asking you to do what is decent, what is right. Captain Yates is guilty of nothing, yet she has spent seven years in prison on death row. I am asking you to finally end her nightmare. When you look at this evidence there can only be one possible verdict, not guilty. Thank you." Smiling sadly she sat back down and immediately took Annie's hand.

The judge turned to the panel "The panel will now retire and weigh the evidence that has been placed before it. This court stands in recess." Banging the gavel he stood and left followed by the panel."

Annie smiled at Sarah "You were great." She said

"Great?" Harm shook his head "Mac you were brilliant. Your closing argument was fantastic, playing Hanson as an innocent was brilliant."

Mac nodded "Yeah it wouldn't have sat well with the jury to have too many bad guys. It would make it seem as if we were desperate to pin it on someone, anyone. The only bad guy here is McAllister, and he buried himself."

"But you handed him the shovel." Harm smiled

"How you holding up Annie?" Peter Roberts asked her concerned

"I'm doing okay Peter." She smiled happy that he was there for her.

"Would you like to get something to eat in the commissary?" he asked her "We could talk, well I mean you can talk and I'll be happy to listen." He offered

"That sounds nice." Annie smiled

Sarah stood up "It may be awhile before we hear anything." She warned "But I'll come and get you the minute we hear anything." She promised

"Okay, and thanks."

"No problem."

Daniel smiled as he and Sam approached "Well Sarah I know who I'm going to call if I ever get into trouble."

Sarah smiled "Thanks, oh and Sam you were great. Pulling out that calculator at that moment was perfect."

"Really?"

Harm nodded as they left the court going towards the commissary "Sure was, it gave the impression that it was a mathamatical certainty that the explosion would happen."

"Well it was." Sam told them

Sarah put her arm around Sam "Yes, but it was much more dramatic watching you figure it out right there on the stand than, just handing them a bunch of numbers on a page that none of them would have understood anyway."

"Where is the president?" Harm asked

"Having dinner with General Hammond and Admiral Chediwiggen." Daniel told them "Oh by the way we have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning at 8am." He told them

"Why?" asked Harm confused looking at Mac to see if she knew anything "I thought that after we were done here we were leaving."

"Not anymore." Sam smiled at them "By order of General Hammond you are now under his command, temporarily of course."

"To do what?" Sarah asked just as shocked as Harm was

Daniel looked around then lowered his voice so only they could hear "You two and Bud and Harriet and the Admiral are going with us on a little trip. You have been added to the president's security force." He informed them

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked wondering why the military was protecting the president and not the secret service.

"Abydos" Daniel told her with a smile

"You're kidding." Harm sat down shocked, I'm going to another planet? He thought

Sam stared at their dumb-founded expressions "At 0800 hrs tomorrow morning we are going to explain to you what to expect when going through the gate."

"Hey there they are." Jack smiled at the lawyers shaking his head "If we are going to have celebration parties everytime you guys come to town. I'm going to have to insist that you move next door. I'm getting too old for this, I don't recover like I used to when I was young." He joked taking a seat by them.

"Another party?" Harm shook his head, he barely remembered the last one "Sounds great."

Gabriel sat with Josie in Daniel's and Sam's office talking. It had come down really hard on Josie what her mother had done to them. She was confused and hurt by her mothers reaction to her.

"Why daddy, why does she hate me?" Josie cried in her father's arms

Gabriel shook his head "I don't think that she hates you honey. I truly believe that your mother is sick in her head, she has some severe problems. Your mother had a lot of trouble in her childhood from her parents. She needs help."

Josie's tears began to fall "And I am my mothers, daughter. Does that mean that it's going to happen to me too?" she asked obviously terrified of the prospect.

Gabriel lifted her chin up "You are also your father's daughter. You got your looks from my family, your musical talent from my family. You are the sweetest most loving young woman that I know. You can never be like your mother." He promised her

"Thanks dad." Josie smiled really needing to hear that right now "Are you going to marry Daisy now?" she asked with a smile.

Gabriel smiled "I've already asked her and she said yes."

"Dad I want to ask you something, and I want you to give me an honest answer."

"Always." He promised her

Josie told him what she wanted to do. Gabriel took a deep breath.

"Is that what you really want, and not just your anger talking?" he asked her

Josie nodded imfactically "Yes it's what I really want, what I've wanted for a very long time, mom being alive doesn't change how I feel."

"Then wait here." He said kissing her on her forehead.

Stepping outside he saw his family standing there waiting for him.

"Gabriel how is Josie taking it?" his mother asked worried about her granddaughter.

"Hard" he admitted "She's just coming to grips with it." Turning to Daisy "She wants to speak to you. We'll meet you in the commissary, I want to get to know my bother and sisters." He said smiling at them.

Daisy knocked on the door and opened it. She saw Josie sitting at the table with her arms leaning on the table a small smile on her lips.

"You wanted to talk?" Daisy asked sitting down at the table

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she asked taking Josie's hands into her own.

"Well dad told me that he's already asked you to marry him."

Daisy smiled "He sure did, we're finally going to be a real family." She said excitedly

"That's the point Daisy, we're not." Josie complained "Not unless..."

Not a family? Daisy's heart was breaking, had she read the signs wrong. Did seeing Amanda again change the girls feelings toward her.

"Not unless what?" Daisy asked afraid to find out

Josie looked at the woman across from her "You will never be my mother unless you adopt me."

"Adopt you?"

"Would you?" Josie pleaded "I love you like my mother already, I want to make that real."

"Josie." Daisy started tears streaming down her face "You have just made me the happiest woman on the face of this planet." She laughed taking her daughter into her arms. They sat there for a long time just crying happily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Link stuck his head in "Sorry to interrupt, but we got a verdict."

"Okay." Daisy nodded "Well let's go my little girl."

"Yes mother." Josie smiled liking the sound of that already

"Has the panel reached a verdict?" The judge asked

"Yes we have your honor." The foreman annouced

"The defendant will please rise and face the jury."

Annie stood up holding Sarah's hand squeezing it tightly.

Sarah winced at the grip but decided not to say anything.

The judge read the verdict and handed the note back to the officer of the court who then handed the note back to the foreman.

"The foreman of the panel will now announce the verdict."

"In the case of the United States Vs. Captain Antoinette Constance Yates on the first count of the indictment charges of ten counts of first degree murder, we the panel find the defendant Captain Yates. Not Guilty."

Annie began to cry

"On the second count of the indicitment of thirty counts of attempted murder we find the defendant Captain Yates. Not guilty."

Annie collapsed into her seat covering her face crying.

"So say you all." The judge asked, he couldn't help but feel for the woman and all she endured

"So say we all." The foreman nodded

"Captain Yates, it is the order of this court martial that you are hereby released from custody, it is further ordered that the service record of Captain Yates have this entire incident removed from it. It is further the order of this court that an arrest warrant be issued for General Phillip McAllister for perjury, and sexual misconduct and what ever other charges that Judge advocates office may add. This court stands adjourned."

Chapter 21: Just rewards

SG 13 walked back into their cell. Immediately the lone occupant jumped up out of his rack. Samuel Pierson stood facing his friends, two days he waited impatiently to find out the results of their court-martials. No one would tell him anything, now the guys were back and their faces devoid of expression.

"Well?" he asked hoping for some good news at least.

"Not guilty." Gabe told him

"All of you?" Sam asked excitedly

"Yes." Annie smiled weakly

"Well alright!" Sam jumped up and down; happy for his friends "Come on this is a time for a celebration." He told them "You guys look like you're ready to go to a funeral." He complained

Annie turned away from him, how could they ever celebrate. SG 13 stands together, they don't leave one of their own behind to stand-alone.

"We can't." Gabe told him "You're still in here."

"Hey." Sam shook his head angrily "Simon and I did what we did. We were stupid, we fucked up, and now I gotta pay the price for it. I can deal with that." He told his friends "You guys did nothing, you didn't deserve what you got."

"SG 13 is no more Sammy." Link told him "They're going to send you back. Who's going to watch your back now?" he asked more than just a little worried for his friend.

"I'll be fine." He told them with a lot more conviction than he actually felt "But I do hope you guys will visit me once in a while."

"You better fucking believe it." Link smiled hugging the man

"I'm going to talk to Kennedy." Gabe promised him "I'm going to see if we can at least get you minimum security. Maybe even a reduced sentence, shit you deserve it." He pointed out reasonably

"So no more SG 13." Annie smiled at her adopted family "You know when I first accepted this assignment, I thought holy shit. I'm going to be with a bunch of convict assholes." She admitted "I was afraid that I was going to have to sleep with one eye open so that I wouldn't get raped. You guys treated me with respect and as an equal. You trusted me with your lives and I trusted you with mine. You three guys are my brothers, and I love you guys. If you ever need anything, you can always count on me." She promised

Gabe threw an arm around her shoulder "We love you too, little sister." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"ATTENTION!" Jack O'Neill entered the room standing to one side

SG 13 stood at attention as General Hammond entered the room.

"SG 13" He began "Your presence is requested in the gate room immediately. Yours as well Mr. Pierson."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded and headed out behind the rest.

"Colonel what's going on?" Annie asked hoping that they weren't about to be asked to do one more mission.

"Don't know Captain." Jack lied hiding his smile

SG 13 entered the gate room shocked to see almost all the other SG teams already present in dress uniforms. Civilian personnel were standing behind the glass partition above. Jack left the group and rejoined SG 1 in the front line of soldiers. Admiral Chedwiggen and his officers stood to one side as well.

General Hammond entered the Gate room at attention "The President of the United States of America." He announced

Admiral Chedwiggen called out "Attention!"

President Bartlett entered followed by his wife, daughter and staff who immediately took up position by the doors.

"At ease everyone." Bartlett ordered turning he faced SG 13 "Let's begin."

"SG 13 attention." Hammond ordered as they snapped two, Hammond turned "SG1 take positions."

SG1 came to attention and marched to stand behind SG 13.

The president faced the gathered crowd.

"When I was first approached about forming SG13, I was skeptical about its chances for success. I thought that to use convicted criminals in such an operation was foolhardy and just plain dangerous. Besides I found it uncomfortable, the idea of sending anyone, even convicted criminals on missions with no likelihood for success, missions in fact I have been told that stood less than 30 percent chance of success and even less chance to come back alive, some missions I've been told were even less likely for either success and survival was estimated at five percent. I thought that I had to be more honorable than they were. People who had discarded their values and ideas of honor and service to their nation, I thought them a disgrace to their service and their country. When I arrived here, yesterday I sat down in court and I listened to the testimony and the evidence of the cases before them. I must tell you now, that I was ashamed and angered when I heard the testimony of those witnesses. I was ashamed when I saw the evidence with my own eyes, and realized that these people were indeed innocent, that I myself had misjudged them. During the course of the day, I have spoken privately with many of you. I spoke to SG 1 who told me how SG 13 on their very first mission bravely went in and rescued them from the hands of a large force of Jaffa who were holding them prisoners, how Lt. Fuentes went back to rescue Colonel O'Neill when he was injured during the escape with the enemy just a few steps behind him. I also spoke to them about how SG 13 actually climbed up the side of a mountain to rescue our allies again from overwhelming Jaffa forces. How they parachuted down the side of the mountain as the Jaffa fired down at them. How again Lt Fuentes came under fire, how his parachute was struck and how he fell from a great height breaking many bones. The pain that he suffered in months of recovery and rehabilitation. Yet he succeeded in his assignment, his plan to obtain the release of our allies was nothing less than brilliant. I spoke to SG 9 who described to me what happened when the Arcadians were being evacuated from their home, how SG 13 held the line. Four soldiers holding the wall against overwhelming odds of over one hundred and twenty five to one, how when they ran out of ammunition they were willing to sacrifice their lives to buy every possible second for the other SG teams and a group of refugee children. They stood there with nothing more than knives, with more honor, more courage and just pure old American guts than I ever imagined was possible. I've spoken to others as well about the other heroic and selfless acts that SG 13 has performed, the lives that they saved and the conditions in which they lived. I was told by Dr. Janet Frasier the wounds that SG 13 received in defense of our country, our planet. She told me how former staff sergeant Simon Pierson died, how Captain Yates has been shot and stabbed, how Lt. Fuentes suffered many broken bones and how he was tortured to reveal secrets of the SGC. I was even shown a video, which showed how Lt. Fuentes was tortured. A lesser man would have broken, but what really amazed me was Lt. Fuentes' adamant refusal to reveal those secrets he knew, he just kept repeating name, rank and serial number. Even when offered freedom and a new identity and money, he refused to divulge any information that might endanger this facility and it's personnel, that he would rather remain in prison than to betray his nation. Now, I realize that most probably all the members of SG 13 would have done the same if it was them placed in that situation. How do you repay that? How do you repay such selflessness and dedication, when we in turn have treated them so badly. Our country turned its back to them, yet these soldiers never turned their backs to their country. How do you repay that? If you can answer that, then you are smarter than I am, because I still don't know how to fully repay that kind of courage and loyalty to their country. All that I can do, the least I can do, is the following."

Turning he faced SG 13 who all stood at attention.

"Gunnery Sergeant Samuel Pierson, it is not your fault that your teammates have to leave you. And although I know that, you are indeed guilty of your crime. I also know that you have more than paid the price for it." Holding out his hand, Leo McGarry handed him two envelopes "For your service and for the service of your late brother, I order you pardoned for your crime. You will receive an honorable discharge as will your brother and a ceremony for a full military funeral and honor guard for your brother."

Handing the envelopes to Sam, he stood at attention "Thank you Mr. President."

"Chief Petty officer Washington, for wounds received in battle I award you the purple heart, for your service over and above the call of duty. I award you the silver star." Pinning the medal to the large man's chest "And I am awarding you an officers commission at the rank of ensign."

"Captain Yates, for wounds received in battle I award you the purple heart, for your courage under fire I am also awarding you the silver star." Nodding to O'Neill, who stepped forward with Sam on the other side "You are also promoted to the rank of Major in the United States army."

Jack and Sam removed the captains bars and replaced them with gold oak leafs.

"Finally, Lt. Fuentes leader of SG 13, for wounds received in battle I award you a second purple heart, for your bravery under fire, for your brilliance in formulating plans for the safe extraction of your team and others in the face of almost insurmountable odds, I award you the medal of honor. You are also promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander in the United States Navy."

Bartlett came forward, placed the medal over Gabe's head, and centered it on his chest. General Hammond and Daniel Jackson removed his insignia of rank and placed those of a Lt. Commander in their place.

Gabriel stood up even straighter "SG13, hand salute."

The four soldiers saluted the President; Bartlett stood at attention and returned the salute. Then he came forward and shook their hands.

"I know that technically all of you are now all out of the service." He told them "But it is my hope, my prayer that all of you take your oath to defend our great nation again, we desperately need people with your courage and honor. That includes you Sergeant Pierson, just don't steal my equipment again." He joked

"Never again sir." Sam Pierson nodded seriously knowing it was not everyday that you got a second chance to right the things you did wrong in your life. He only wished that Simon were here to do the same, well he'd just have to do it for both of them. "And sir it would be an honor to take my oath again."

Bartlett smiled "Very good Sergeant, I'll let the rest of you think it over and talk it over with your families. If you decide that you do want to re-enlist, you get your choice of duty, and you all have one favor that you can ask of me. If it is in my power to grant it, I will." He promised them, and then he stepped back.

"Attention!" General Hammond called out to all personnel

Bartlett walked out of the room his staff following behind him.

"Dismissed." Hammond announced

"Commander." Jack smiled shaking his hand

"This is going to take some getting used to again." Gabriel shook his head

Jack waved it away, remembering how easy it was to fall back into old patterns when he returned from his early retirement. "It's like riding a bike."

Gabe looked over and saw Rabb approaching him "YOU!" he said

Rabb stopped surprised as he watched Gabriel walk to him

"Anytime, anything, anywhere." Gabriel held out a hand "You ever need me, you just call and I'll be there." He promised. Harm nodded and shook the man's hand.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over for you."

Gabriel's eyes darkened for a moment "It'll never be over." He told him "Too many memories, but I can start again." He said with a smile.

Chedwiggen approached Gabriel "Major Yates, Ensign Washington." He called to them

Gabriel smiled at him "Hey A.J. how you doing?"

"That is Admiral Chedwiggen to you son." Hammond reminded him with a smile

"Not yet George." Gabe smiled cheekily "I haven't re-enlisted yet."

Chedwiggen smiled "So you are going to re-enlist."

The smile disappeared "I don't know yet." He admitted "I have to talk to my daughter about that, and to Daisy."

"Take your time." Hammond told him "Don't rush to give up this glorious life, you all have accumulated leave time. Use that time to make your decision."

"Well the reason I called you three over." Chedwiggen began "Is that the President didn't want to do this himself." Pulling out three envelopes he handed one to each with their names on it.

Gabriel opened his up "This is a really big check." He said his eyes opened wide

"Sure is." Annie looked at the Admiral confused

"Back pay." He told them "For the time you spent in prison. It's considered hazardous duty so you got that pay as well and it's tax-free."

"I'm going to Disney world." Link smiled, he couldn't wait to tell his wife and son. This would pay off all of their bills and still have a lot left over.

"General, Admiral." Jack nodded to both men "We are having a celebration get together at my place tonight." He told them "I was hoping that you could make it, it is completely informal."

"Thank you colonel, sounds like fun." The admiral nodded "And after all the crap from the last few days, I can certainly use a beer." He admitted with a smile.

"Commander a word?"

Gabe smiled "If you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me." Turning he walked away "Yes captain."

"Let's blow this pop stand." Daisy smiled "There is something I have been wanting to do with you for a long time now." She said playfully "Well at least in a bed where we don't have to worry about being caught."

Gabriel groaned wanting the same thing "We really should put in an appearance at Jack's party." He told her

"One hour." She told him "One hour then we go home."

Gabriel agreed "Tomorrow we have to talk, you me and Josie."

"What?" Daisy asked suddenly serious

"The president has asked me to reenlist." He told her

"And what do you want to do?" She asked

Gabriel knew what he wanted, but he had his family to consider "That is what I want to talk to you about."

"No Gabe." Daisy told him "All your life you've done what other people have wanted you to do. You sacrificed first for your family then for Amanda, you sacrificed for Josie and for me, you then sacrificed for your country. Now it is your turn to decide what it is you want. Josie and I will understand." She promised "If you want to re-enlist, we'll be behind you, if you don't well we will support you in that as well. You have been just released from the worst kind of hell that I can possibly imagine. Now is the time for Gabriel, to do what it is that Gabriel wants to do. We will support whatever decision you make."

"I am a samurai." He told her "I want to, I need to serve my country." He told her

"Then serve it to the best of your ability." Daisy smiled

Gabriel smiled hugging her closely, not caring who saw "Do you still want a big wedding?" He asked her

Daisy laughed happily "I'd settle for Vegas by this point. I've waited for you long enough."

"Janet." Gabe called out over his shoulder his eyes never leaving Daisy's "How fast can you do a blood test?"

"Very fast." She told him smiling

"Then let's go down to medical and get it done. I've kept this woman waiting ten years, that's long enough." He announced proudly

Josie and Cassie watched from the stairs as the adults partied late into the night. Already Janet had shooed them away twice from the stairs, but both girls were too excited to sleep. Too happy from the last couple of day's events to even consider doing anything mundane like sleeping.

Cassie leaned her head on Josie's shoulder "It's so romantic, a wrongly accused man getting released from jail and going back to the woman he loves and the first thing they do is get married." Cassie sighed, "Sounds just like a romance novel."

Josie smiled happily "Yeah, I hear that the commissary at the base is already working on the cake and the food. A chaplain is coming in to do the ceremony tomorrow night."

"What about rings and stuff?" Cassie asked her eyes held a dreamy expression as she watched the couple dancing.

"That's why the ceremony is tomorrow night." Josie explained to her friend "We are going to be running around like crazy people tomorrow morning. Your mom says that you're not going to school tomorrow either, so you gotta help me find a dress for the ceremony." She begged her best friend

"You bet." Cassie smiled widely "You know how I love to shop. Your parents haven't let go of each other since they've got here." Cassie laughed pointing to the couple that was dancing slowly just holding each other.

Josie stared at her parents admiring their loyalty to one another "Ten years Cassie, that's how long they've waited for it, now tomorrow it comes true." Then laughing, "I just can't believe that the President himself is going to be at my parents wedding."

Cassie laughed as well then, asked, "So Daisy is really going to adopt you?"

"Yes." Josie smiled "I already talked to my lawyer, I told him I wanted it done as soon as possible."

Cassie threw her arm around her friend "That makes two of us. Jack has already contacted a lawyer and he's working on his adopting me now as well."

Janet spotted the two girls again and made her way over to them.

"Girls, I've told you twice already." She warned them, although she knew that they were too excited to sleep "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Where is uncle Chun-li?" Asked Josie "I haven't seen him for awhile."

Janet shook her head; she had given up trying to keep up with the lively old man "He said something about staying with your grandparents at their hotel. Then he disappeared, from the middle of the room." She added exasperated.

"Show off." Josie laughed, "Okay aunt Janet, I'll try and get some sleep." She promised

"Hey!" Cassie remembered "I saw something in Junior Miss magazine, a dress that would be perfect for you."

"Let's go!" Josie announced excitedly and the two ran up the stairs

"Caught them again?" Sam smiled handing Janet another beer.

"Those two." Janet shook her head "So are you ready to be a maid of honor?"

Sam shook her head "Are you ready to be a matron of honor?"

"Oh god, did they have to make it tomorrow?" Janet complained "We have to get dresses, our hair done, makeup the works by tomorrow afternoon."

"They've waited a long time for this Janet." Sam smiled staring at the couple.

Janet nodded, she knew, they would just have to get it done. "Hey if we can save our planet from invasion from an alien force. Then we sure as hell can get dresses by tomorrow morning." Then looked at the still dancing couple, "I'm surprised that they are still here." Janet laughed looking back at Sam "I know if Jack had been gone for ten years the last place that I'd be is here."

Sam looked around and saw that the couple had disappeared "They're gone."

"W-what?" Janet looked around the room and saw that they were indeed gone "Just like his uncle." Janet complained looking at her watch, "I'm never going to get used to it. HEY!" she called out loud getting everyone's attention "They're gone." She told them "I got it at one hour even."

"That's me!" Sarah Mackenzie smiled

"And me!" Daniel smiled as well moving towards the front

"Damn." Feretti complained good naturedly "Leave it to a marine and a civilian to come in and take all our money."

"Watch it fly boy." Another marine called out "Way to go Colonel!"

Sarah collected her winnings with a smile counting out half.

"How did you know Mac?" Harm asked Jack at his side

Batting her eyes Mac looked at Daniel handing him half the money and nodded.

"What didn't you ever read Heloise's book of etiquette?" Daniel asked innocently

"Heloise?" Jack questioned his friend "What the hell were you doing reading Heloise?"

"I took a class in college." Daniel admitted pocketing the money he'd just received.

Harm shook his head staring at Jack, both men knew that they would rather die than be caught taking an etiquette class "Why would you take a class in etiquette?" Harm asked curiously

Sarah smiled "Where do you think he met me." She told them

Jack's eyes opened wide "Daniel you sly dog." Jack smiled surprised at his friend's ingenuity "You must have been the only guy there."

Daniel shrugged with a big smile on his face, "I don't have three PhD's for nothing." He told them.

Janet laughed lowering her voice so only the gathered group could hear

"And to think Sam you only had to go to another planet to meet him."

The Admiral and the General approached the group.

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"Sir?" Mac looked at the two senior officers

"The general and I have a bet going. We'd like you to settle it."

Sarah blinked "If I can sir."

"What time is it right now." He asked holding up his watch for George to see

Without even thinking about it "23:48 and 29 seconds sir."

"Unbelievable." The general shook his head handing over twenty dollars to the Admiral the two men walked away.

"Still doing that?" Daniel asked amazed as always, at how she always knew the exact time.

Sarah smiled at him saying nothing more walking away from the group who were all staring after her.

"I have to find out how she does that." Harm shook his head telling the others "First it was just curiosity now it is my mission in life."

"Is she always right?" Jack asked staring after the woman

"Always to the second." Harm groused

Jack shook his head "That must get really annoying."

"It does." Harm admitted "It's like working with that operator, you know 'at the tone the time will be...'"  
Chapter 22: Interludes V

"Up and at'em." Janet called out the next morning

"Grlllnhwodkillyou." Sam groused pulling the blanket over her head.

"What?" Janet pulled back from her grumbling friend, Sam was obviously not a morning person.

"Allow me." Daniel smiled walking in throwing Janet a wink.

Moving by her side he waved a cup of coffee underneath Sam's nose. Janet watched amazed as Sam came alive moving as a snake would to a snake charmer.

Daniel handed her the cup "Let's give her some time." He warned, "It'll take her ten or so minutes to come alive."

"Okay you finish rousing sleeping beauty here. I'll get the girls moving." Janet announced. "We have a lot to do, we have to be at the mountain at three. It's already 8:30."

"Sljjiellbfuckmornings."

"What!!" Janet turned back shock written on her face.

"Nothing." Daniel smiled innocently at the doctor who eyed them warily as she walked out of the room.

"Htemorningsslked." Sam sipped at her coffee her eyes fluttering open

Daniel smiled having after many months of careful study successfully deciphered Sam morning speak. It hadn't been easy but after the first few times she yelled at him. He found that he had better start on that new language and do it quick.

Kissing the back of her neck, "I know you hate it."

"Massined"

"Massage?"

Sam nodded still trying to wake up.

"Of course my love." Daniel rubbed her shoulders getting all the morning kinks out from her back.

Ten minutes later Sam put down her empty coffee cup.

"Thanks Daniel." She murmured leaning back to give him a kiss

Daniel threw his arms around her "Anytime." He told her "You know I was thinking." He began nervously

Sam snickered "What else is new." Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck smelling the musky scent of his after-shave. Now there was a morning wake me up!

"Hey." Daniel feigned being hurt "Now I won't tell you." He said crossing his arms staring at the ceiling.

Sam looked up and saw that he was in a playful mood today. Well he wasn't the only one.

"Don't make me force it out of you Daniel." She smiled getting on her knees

Daniel looked around, this wasn't their bedroom and there were others around the house somewhere. She wouldn't, would she? Oh Daniel, of course she would!

"Ah Sam..." Daniel tried to get away

Sam was on him in an instant and had him on his stomach in another instant.

"OW! Sam my arm." Daniel laughed as Sam gently twisted his arm behind him.

Janet, Cassie and Josie stood at the door laughing at Daniel's predicament.

"Now are you going to tell me?" Sam asked sweetly "Or do I have to go to the next level."

"Janet, you're a doctor, help me!" Daniel shrieked in laughter as Sam began her tickle assault on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Just don't hurt him Sam." Janet laughed and ushered the girls away

"Okay, I give, I give." Daniel surrendered

Sam stretched out along his back kissing his neck "So what were you thinking?"

Daniel gulped hard "I thought that we might...I mean that I want....no I mean we might..."

"Daniel spit it out." Sam pulled him to face her

"Well...Okay Danny get a grip." Daniel ordered himself

"Daniel?" Sam sat up suddenly worried, getting out of bed Sam quickly closed the door and came back "Honey what is it? What's wrong?" she asked staring into his frightened eyes.

"I'm afraid of doing what I want most." Daniel admitted to her.

Sam was confused wondering what he wanted to tell her "Danny, take a deep breath and tell me."

Daniel took a deep breath and began "This last year, that we've been together has been the most wonderful year of my life. I can no longer imagine my life without you in it." He told her taking her hand he continued, "I want to ask you to marry me."

Sam's eyes flew open, marriage!

Sam threw her arms around him "Oh Daniel, I'm ready to marry you right now." Sam told him seriously "But I think if we're going to get married that we should take this relationship to the next level."

Daniel's eyes lit up "You mean moving in together?"

Sam smiled kissing him gently "Precisely we move in together, then we can set a date."

"So this is a yes, you will marry me Sam." Daniel smiled happily at her.

"Yes" Sam smiled happier than she ever thought that she could be. Sam began to cry happily, "It's just like my father said." She told him.

"What is?" Daniel kissed her neck rubbing her back gently

"The handsome prince coming to sweep me off my feet and into the happily ever after." Wiping her tears, she smiled "I'm going to be Mrs. Major Doctor Samantha Carter Jackson."

"Some moniker." Daniel smiled

Sam slapped him on the shoulder "It is a beautiful moniker, but I warn you now Daniel Jackson. I want the fairy tale; I want a big wedding, with all the trimmings. White gown, beautiful church, everything. I plan to do this only once in my life." She told him

Daniel cupped her cheek "Anything that you want Sam anything, I love you Sam." Bringing her to him, he kissed her deeply

There was a knock on the door "We have to hurry!" Janet complained

Sam leaned back "Hey there's a newly engaged woman in here trying to make out with her future husband. So hold your horses." She complained.

The door slammed open "WHAT!" Janet demanded to know her eyes wide with shock Cassie and Josie both staring wide eyed at the couple.

Daniel smiled at them "I've asked Sam to be my wife." He told them

"And I said yes." Sam smiled happily at her best friend "But you're right." She sighed staring into Daniels' blue eyes "We do have a lot to do today." She said wistfully

"That's right." Daniel smiled "So get moving and let's see if there is time to pick you out a ring."

Sam smiled nodding her head "Sounds like a good idea."

"What about the general?" Janet asked not really wanting to be the bad guy here, but they were hanging on by a thread as it was. This news might just snap that string altogether.

Daniel waved the concern away "Let him get his own girl."

Sam's smile never seemed to want to end "We're not getting married today Janet. It's going to be at least a year before we do it."

"A year?" Daniel eyes were bugging out "It takes that long to plan a wedding?" he asked shocked

Sam smiled wickedly at her fiancée "I told you I want the fairy tale wedding." Then more seriously she told him "Besides, Janet and Jack are getting married in six months. We have to help them plan their wedding. Then we should give people some time to rest up for our wedding. We also do have to talk to General Hammond about this; I mean it was one thing to keep our seeing each other a secret. However, a marriage is something completely different. We have to give him time to see that we can still function as a team."

"One thing though." Daniel told her "If he says no way, there will be no discussion about it. I'll leave the SGC."

"Whoa wait a second." Sam protested, "Why should you leave?" she demanded.

"Sam this is your career, you love it." Daniel told her seriously, "I can always get a job teaching. Hell the university of Colorado has been trying for the last two years to get me to join their faculty. I can take that job and still be here so if the project ever needs me to translate anything I'll still be around."

"You go, I go." Sam told him "That is what we promised each other in the beginning, that is the way it's going to be." Sam knew how important Daniel was to the SGC, even if he couldn't see it himself. Sam also knew how much Daniel would hate to leave the project, but hell she could always quit and just be a civilian on base like Daniel.

"Let's not argue about this now." Sam told him before he could say anything "Janet is right, we have a lot to do today. Besides, let's not put the carriage before the horse. Let's wait and see what happens, if the general sees that we can work fine together. Then maybe he won't be a problem six months from now when we announce our engagement to him."

"Okay." Daniel agreed not wanting to argue either

"So Janet, girls." Sam warned them "No one is to know a thing."

"Except Jack and Teal'c." Janet agreed

"And my mom and dad." Josie shrugged "I wouldn't last ten minutes under their combined attack."

"Jack and Teal'c and Gabe and Daisy and of course my father." Sam agreed getting up "Now let's hurry, we've got a lot to do. Oh don't forget Daniel, the President is going to do that medal's presentation today, so you need to wear a suit." She reminded him knowing how forgetful he sometimes was, especially when his mind was on something else.

"I'll remember." He promised.

Sam and Janet walked out leaving the girls to congratulate Daniel "Does he know yet?"

Sam shook her head excitedly "No, Jack said he'd demote me to a second lieutenant if I said a word. He wants this to be a surprise."

Janet stopped her friend "By the way, congratulations." Smiling she hugged her friend tightly

"Thanks" Sam hugged her back "I can't believe this is really happening. Who says New Year's wishes don't come true."

Two truck loads of military personnel in full dress uniforms, disembarked in front of their destination. Major General George Hammond stared at the imposing citadel that he was about to invade. Behind him, his men and women from the SGC were also staring at the imposing structure. Hammond looked over his shoulder and saw his people were all waiting for him to give the order. This place would never be the same, people stopped and stared at the gathered group of soldiers all dressed in uniform made an impressive sight.

"All right people form ranks on the sidewalk." He ordered them as more and more people began to gather around watching out of sheer curiosity.

Hammond walked in front of his troops preparing to address them before they stormed the citadel "We are here today to accomplish a mission people." He began to tell them "My youngest daughter, your colleague is getting married in precisely." He looked at the Lt colonel.

"Eleven hours, sixteen minutes and 35 seconds." Mac told him

The general stared at the woman and shook his head continuing down the line "You heard the colonel. Now Sierra Gulf seven, you are on liquor duty, I want plenty of champagne." He ordered

"Yes sir!"

"Sierra Gulf 9, I want flowers, lots of beautiful flowers."

"Yes sir general!"

"Major's Carter and Fraiser."

"Sir" Both women came to attention

"You have precisely one hour to find brides maid dresses. You will then report to have your hair and makeup done."

"Yes sir." Sam saluted him

"Captain Hammond, you will report to the bridesmaid store. They already have your dress and are awaiting you to alter it. Hair and makeup will be waiting for you to arrive."

"Yes sir." Daisy smiled happily, unable to wait a moment longer.

"Lt Commander Fuentes. You are on ring detail, Doctor Jackson you will assist. Your dress uniform will be waiting with the rest of Sierra Gulf 13."

"Sir!" Gabriel saluted

"Yes sir." Daniel smiled; it would give him a chance to look for a ring for Sam.

"Temporary Airmen Josie Fuentes and Cassandra Fraiser. Your assignment is to find dresses for yourselves and to assist Sierra Gulf 9 in the choosing of the flowers."

"Yes sir." Both girls saluted him in a serious fashion.

"I want this done in a military fashion, people." He told them marching back and forth in front of the troops "You all have your assignments, I want you all back at this location at 1300 hours. With all of your assignments, complete. If you finish your assignment early, you will contact me via radio and I will tell you where to go to assist another team. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers barked out loudly startling the gathered crowd

"Colonel O'Neill." Hammond nodded

"Sir!" Turning he faced the men "About face!" As one, the entire group turned and faced the entrance to the mall.

"Attack!" O'Neill ordered

It was the first time in history that the Armed forces of the United States of America had invaded a mall in such a strategic military fashion. Men and women alike stormed inside each heading for their pre-  
determined areas.

George Hammond smiled proudly as he watched his people go and do something to help him and his family out. They didn't have to do it, but they had all volunteered to assist in the wedding. The other half of the teams was back at the base preparing a large area for the ceremony under the direct command of Admiral Chedwiggen. While the commissary were cooking their hearts out for a romantic cause under the stern eye of the first lady herself, who thought that the entire affair was completely romantic. The crowd that had gathered around stood in shocked silence as the troops stormed their quiet suburban mall. One woman began to clap and soon others who stood by clapping at the general's planning joined her.

"Hey general!" One young woman called out "Do you do other weddings as well?"

"I'm afraid not Ma'am." The general smiled at her "If you will excuse me, I have an assault in progress." He said calmly walking into the mall.

Daisy stood in front of the three-way mirror dressed in her mother's white gown. Lace and silk rustled softly as she turned proudly to see how the dress looked from behind. Her smile never wavered in its intensity, her heart beating at about twice the normal rate. George Hammond stood to one side staring at his youngest daughter, his breath momentarily taken away.

"Y..Y..You look just like your mother." He told her proudly quickly wiping away a tear that had somehow found it's way into the general's eye. "Oh Lord" he thought to himself "Please don't let me blubber like a baby in front of my men." He begged the almighty.

Daisy looked at her father tears in her own eyes "You really think so?" she asked

"No doubt about it." George looked proudly at his daughter "You are the spitting image of her."

Daisy fell into his arms "Oh daddy, I wish she could be here today."

"She is." George promised her "Your mother will be standing right by your side the whole time. Nothing, not even death would keep your mother away from your wedding day." He promised her

Janet and Sam walked out of the changing rooms staring at one another "You look good." Janet smiled at her tall friend "Peach is a good color for you."

"You look good too." Sam smiled and turned to the general "Sir, what do you think?"

"You look exquisite ladies." The general smiled approvingly "Daisy?"

"Those dresses are perfect for you." She smiled

"You sure?" Sam asked still unsure

"Yeah" Janet agreed "We don't want to take anything away from the bride on her special day."

"You look perfect."

"What do you think Daniel?" Gabriel asked holding up the two bands of gold

Daniel shrugged "I still think that other set was nicer." He said knowing that Gabriel had liked those the best.

Gabriel nodded "Yeah I think that you're right." Turning to the sales lady "I'll take these." He told her "And I'd like to see your engagement rings please."

"Getting her a diamond as well?"

Gabriel smiled "You can't ask a woman to marry you and not get her a diamond."

"I know what you mean." Daniel smiled

Gabriel stared at his friend's goofy grin with dawning realization "You asked Sam to marry you!"

Daniel's smile got even bigger "And she said yes."

"Well all right." Gabriel slapped Daniel on the back causing the other man to wince "Now that is the way you grab on to that brass ring my friend." He told him

"Gentlemen?" the sales woman appeared smiling brightly at them, 'today's commissions are going to be real nice' she thought to herself.

"No." Josie shook her head at Captain Ferguson "Sterling roses, those are yellow."

The marine stared at the girl completely mesmerized "I have no idea what you are talking about." He admitted.

"Sterling roses are almost like a white-gray and they have no thorns. Those are Daisy's favorites."

"Got it." The captain smiled finally understanding what he was looking for.

"Josie what do you think?" Cassie asked holding up the bouquet

"Perfect." Josie smiled at the beautiful arrangements

"And these are for the brides maids." Cassie held out another two that were slightly smaller but no less beautiful.

"Yeah." Josie smiled fingering the petals "These are going to work just fine."

"Girls, what are you still doing here?" Lt Colonel Mackenzie asked walking in with Harriet Roberts "You're supposed to be shopping for dresses." She told them pointing at her watch.

Cassie frowned at the men who all turned away from her; the younger Fraiser definitely had her mother's angry look down pat they thought.

"It seems that some men don't know how to pick flowers." She said loudly all the men cringed.

Mac smiled wondering how a couple of sixteen year olds could frighten battle hardened Special Forces soldiers.

"I'll take over here." Mac volunteered, "You had better get cracking."

"Thanks Sarah, you're a life saver." Cassie pointed out the bouquets on the counter "These are for the bride and bridesmaids."

"Oh they are beautiful." Harriet smiled

"Josie we gotta go." Cassie called out

"Josie?" Captain Ferguson called out holding out a rose

Josie smiled relieved "Yes that is a sterling rose."

"Whew!" the Captain sighed obviously relieved

"Jack!" Harm called out "What do you think?" he said holding up the bottle of champagne

"Yeah that's the one." Jack looked at the list he held "Were going to need 10 cases. In addition, assorted other bottles of booze. You know scotch, vodka and all the rest."

"Don't forget the beer." Harm warned

Distastefully Jack showed him what the general wanted for beer.

"Foreign?" Harm shook his head "Hey how about we slip in a couple of cases of domestic as well." He asked

Jack smiled "I like the way that you think Commander, but this stays between us." He whispered looking at the others wandering around the store picking up bottles.

"Yes sir Colonel." Harm smiled walking over to the merchant

Jack picked up the radio "Bootlegger calling big chief over."

"Go Bootlegger."

"Sir we have procured the champagne and everything else is under control here. Do you need me anywhere?"

"We are having some problems with the music man." The general told him

"I'm on my way sir, over and out." Jack slapped one of the men on the shoulder and told him where he could be found if anyone asked.

"Yes colonel."

Some time later, the men gathered at the food court and reported the results to the general, who checked off his master list.

Sighing he looked at his second in command "It looks like we pulled it off Jack." He smiled relieved

"That's great sir."

"We couldn't have done it with out all your help men." The general looked at his troops "You have my thanks. Pizza for everyone." The general ordered

The troops cheered as some ran over to place the orders in.

"So where are the ladies?" asked Gabriel looking around

"Beauty parlor, getting splattered with mud or something." Jack told him "You get the rings?"

Smiling Gabriel pulled out the twin wedding bands showing them to Jack and the general.

"Nice." The general smiled approvingly

"And" Gabriel produced the diamond ring that he'd selected as well

"Now that is a rock." Jack shook his head gazing at the diamond in shock

"Very nice." The general patted his soon to be son-in-law on the back "Time-check" he called out

"1200 hours and 37 seconds, sir." Mac smiled taking a seat and a slice of pizza

"Good ahead of schedule." Hammond sighed relieved, he'd done it, well they'd done it. Made his daughter's dream of a big wedding happen in one morning. It's just a good thing that the couple was so well liked and that they had a lot of friends to help.

"On to other business Colonel. How is tonight's concert going?"

"Like clockwork." Jack smiled "The grounds crew are setting up the stage as we speak. The orchestra is slated to arrive at 1230 hrs and be ready by 1500 hrs. While the President is doing his medals presentation, Josie will be having her last rehearsal with the orchestra. The camera crews are already on base setting up their equipment." Jack shook his head amazed "Sir did you know that Josie's manager has managed to sell the rights of the performance to a major cable chAnniel, Showtime, I think?"

"You're kidding, Showtime?" Harm asked surprised "She has a manager?"

Gabriel smiled "Josie is a professional singer, Harm." He explained, "She's performed all over the world, tonight the show is being beamed live via satellite to 52 countries all over the world. Plus it is being taped for a video release and recorded for her next CD. I gotta admit, her manager is good." Gabriel shook his head, he hadn't thought that the man could pull it all off in the few weeks he had for notice.

"Live all over the world!" Mac asked nearly choking on her slice "Is she that good?"

Jack shook his head handing a CD to her that he'd picked up at the music store "She is not good, she is amazing." He smiled "As I was saying sir, at 1900 hours the concert begins and ends at 2030 hours. Then we re-  
enter the mountain and have the nuptials then the reception right after."

"So is Daisy going to perform as well?" Gabriel asked

"Yes" George smiled happily "She is finally going to have her chance out in the spot light."

"Good" Gabriel slapped the table gently "It's about time."

"You are also going to perform." Jack informed him

Gabriel laughed "Yeah right." Looking around the table, he saw that he was the only one laughing, "You're kidding me." He said seriously

"Nope" Jack smiled "Someone told the President that you play a mean classical guitar."

"Gee I wonder who that could have been." Gabriel asked accusingly

Jack looked like an innocent babe "Wouldn't know, besides, Josie has been looking forward to this for weeks. It's being built up as Josie Fuentes and family." Jack knew that Gabriel would never be able to resist the girls green eyes.

"And the 'other' plans?" asked the general getting them back on track

"We are all set to leave day after tomorrow at 0900 hours sir. Transportation reports that they have everything ready on the other side."

Hammond nodded "That was a good idea you had colonel. I wouldn't have wanted the President or any of his staff to pass out from the heat after doing all that walking in the sun."

"Danny, Teal'c." Jack waved both men to him

"O'Neill." The Jaffa nodded solemnly dressed in a double-breasted black suit cut to perfection on his large frame.

"Yeah Jack?" Daniel was dressed again in his new suit.

"I need you two to join the others on the podium." Jack smiled proudly at his two friends "The President has something for you guys as well."

"You're joking aren't you Jack?" Daniel asked seriously "What have I done to merit anything?" He asked naively "There are others here that are a lot more deserving than me."

Jack stared at his friend unbelievingly; Daniel still didn't realize the importance of his role with the SGC "Don't argue with me Space monkey." Jack told him "This is the President's choice, so you two just get up there. Oh by the way Teal'c, there are some people here to see you." Jack pointed

Teal'c turned to see his wife Drey'ac son Ray'ac and his mentor Bra'tac there. Teal'c smiled and went to them.

"Drey'ac, Ray'ac, it is so good to see you my wife and son." He said hugging them both

"Husband." Drey'ac smiled at him "O'Neill sent word to us that you are to be honored this day by this world's leader. How could we not come."

"Master Bra'tac."

"It is good to see you Teal'c." The old Jaffa slapped his former pupil on the shoulder


	11. Part 11

Gabriel and Daisy stood to one side of the gate room both dressed in desert BDU's. Both agreed that one-day for a honeymoon was not enough. Nowhere near enough time.

Daisy moaned in frustration, "I just want to be alone with my husband." She complained, "Is that too much to ask?"

Gabriel smiled caressing her cheek "Not at all baby, but not to worry. I've got our honeymoon all arranged and it will start in a few weeks after this is over and we both go on leave."

Daisy smiled at the very thought of going on their honeymoon. "So where are you taking me, since you said you wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well" Gabriel began "I happened to remember a conversation we had, oh, a little over ten years ago. You said that it was your dream to take a slow boat trip to Europe and then hit the shops in London and Paris. So I booked us in the honeymoon suite on board the QE2."

"Really?" Daisy asked excitedly, she couldn't wait to get on board and stroll the promenade deck "I can't believe that you even remembered that. Much less make it come true for me."

"Are you kidding?" Gabriel asked her "I live to make your dreams come true. Then we move into our new house."

Daisy smiled at him "I can't believe your family bought us that house Chun-li found."

"Our family." He corrected her "And yes it was quite a surprise." He admitted, but still ecstatic that he was finally being accepted fully into the family.

Link made his way over to them smiling, this was the last time that SG 13 was going to go out as a group. A nice little easy mission and then permanently retire the number 13 from the SGC roster.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovebirds."

"What is it ensign." Gabriel smiled at his friend leaving Daisy for a moment

Lowering his voice Link looked around "I got the FRED's, just like you wanted them."

"Good" Gabriel also looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping "We'll stash them outside town and hope we don't need them."

"Why not tell the others?" Link asked seeing his friends nervousness

Gabriel shrugged "And let everyone know that I'm paranoid. Naw, this is just between SG 13, no one else needs to know."

Link looked at his friend "You feeling something?" He knew that it was a feeling that had saved their lives before. Especially considering what the FRED's actually held.

"Shit" Link thought "We've got everything here but a nuke."

Gabriel shrugged "I don't know." He admitted "All I know is that we've had way too much good karma come our way lately. The universe may decide to bring us some more bad. If that's the case I just want to be ready."

Link shrugged "Okay." Hoping it was just paranoia that his friend was feeling

The President and the first family walked into the gateroom.

"Good morning everyone." He announced happily also dressed in desert BDU's like the rest of his staff.

"Good morning Mr. President." Jack smiled at him "Hell of a morning for a trip sir."

"Couldn't agree with you more Colonel O'Neill." Bartlett rubbed his hands together "Is everything set?"

"Yes sir." Jack told him "First thing this morning we sent SG teams 2 thru 12. SG1 and 13 and temporary team SG 18 will accompany you through the gate. SG teams 14 thru 17 will come after us."

Team 18 consisting of the Jag personnel stood to one side dressed similarly to the others and armed as well waited for the word. Bud Roberts shifted uncomfortably in his new uniform. He felt uncomfortable carrying so much firepower on him, and he noted that Harriet was just as uncomfortable. They were lawyers for goodness sakes; yeah maybe they were military lawyers, but still lawyers. Then he noted with a small pang of jealously that his superiors all looked capable dressed in these uniforms and the weapons didn't seem so out of place. Especially when it came to the Admiral, the man looked like he was about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.

"Sir are you sure you need us to go?" Harriet questioned again not exactly thrilled about having her body torn down to the molecular level.

Chedwiggen smiled at his nervous junior officers "Consider this a reward Lt. How many times in your life can you say that you've been to another planet. How about you Commander?"

"Looking forward to it sir." Harm was just as excited

Jack laughed politely at something the President told him and excused himself. Going up to his team Jack called them all close.

"Carter you and Daniel go first I'm sending the President through with you. I've had all personnel clear the gateroom on the other side. It wouldn't do to have the President lose his breakfast in front of an audience, or land on his ass." He added softly "Here."

They both nodded "You're right sir." Carter agreed then looking down at the object that was thrust at her "Air sickness bag?" Jack shrugged and Sam nodded knowingly "We must protect his image." She stuffed it in her jacket.

"Does he know?" Daniel asked

Jack stared at his friend "No, and Daniel, I don't want him to know." Jack smiled grimly

Hammond appeared overhead "SG teams 1, 13, and 18 and Presidential party. You are a go to visit Abydos. Mr. President enjoy the ride sir."

"Starting gate sequence." Siler called out

"Okay everyone back." Jack ordered, "When the worm hole opens it releases a lot of energy and a big wave... like thing shoots out at you. If it hits you... well let's just say that it isn't a good thing. Wait until the gate settles down." He warned them all

"Chevron 1 encoded, chevron one locked."

Bartlett looked at his wife and daughter "Damn you know I just realized something."

"What?" Abigail asked him hoping he wasn't reconsidering now.

Bartlett smiled at them "I'm never going to able to top this gift in the future."

Angie smiled "Dad I think this gift will last us a lifetime." She said awed by the spinning gate.

"You think it's too late for me to break a leg?" Josh asked Donna nervously

"Definitely too late." Donna grabbed his hand "We'll go through together." She promised

"Chevron 7 encoded, Chevron 7 locked."

The blue wave of energy flew from the gate startling the group and quickly it settled down. The blue of the wormhole shimmered before the gathered group.

Josiah Bartlett moved forward as if pulled by an invisible string "Unbelievable" he murmured as he began to walk towards the gate.

"Carter, Jackson, go." Jack ordered holding the others back

Daniel approached the President from one side and Sam from the other.

"Sir." Sam motioned the President to proceed them "After you sir."

Bartlett nodded dumbly still mesmerized by the shimmering surface of the gate. So much power right here, so much energy that has been harnessed to create something so amazing and so beautiful.

"What's it really like to go through?" he asked them

Daniel smiled "It's a hell of a ride Mr. President."

They reached the event horizon, Josiah Bartlett reached out a hand, and touched it awed to feel the energy moving through his fingers, pulling at him, almost tickling him. Smiling he turned back towards his staff shaking his head.

"Unbelievable." He told them a huge smile plastered on his face.

Both Sam and Daniel had to smile; they had both thought so as well. Each remembered how they had done the same exact thing the first time they had seen the gate activated. Then at the same time all, three stepped through.

Sam and Daniel caught the President as he stumbled through the other side. Quickly Sam reached for the bag handing it to the President.

Patting her hand he shook his head and looked back at the gate "You were right, one hell of a ride." He smiled fighting off the bitter cold.

"Mr. President, we better move back and give the others room." Sam warned him

Motioning to the airsickness bag, he laughed, "Let me guess, Colonel O'Neill."

Sam bit her lip and shrugged "Yes sir, we thought it might not be a good thing to have you..."

"Puking in public." Bartlett laughed "Believe me I've felt sicker when congress is in session. I knew that O'Neill was just a big mother hen."

Sam laughed as she watched as more of the entourage stepped through the gate. Some of them obviously didn't have as strong a stomach as the President did and they immediately lost their lunch. Daniel handed the airsickness bag to the first lady who looked decidedly green. Immediately she excused herself and went to use the bag.

"What a rush!" Harm smiled looking back at the gate "Just like being in a tomcat again."

Sarah sat down on the bottom of the stairs "Speak for yourself." Sarah moaned holding her stomach

Janet appeared behind her rubbing her back, "It'll pass in a minute, try this." She said handing the Lt Colonel a piece of chocolate "It'll help settle your stomach."

Janet went to the others making sure that everyone survived more or less intact.

Jack smiled and went to the rest of his team followed by Teal'c.

"Looks like a barfing contest." He told the others "How are you feeling Mr. President?"

"Fine Jack, just fine. It was a hell of a ride." Looking around he peered at the antechamber "This is incredible." He spoke aloud "Dr. Jackson, how old did you say this room was?"

"Oh about six maybe seven thousand years old." Slapping the giant mortars, "They sure don't build them like this anymore." He smiled

"And we are inside the pyramid right now?"

Daniel nodded his arm sweeping the general area "Yes sir, this is the main chamber of the pyramid." Daniel explained, "This is an exact duplicate of the one at Giza. The most interesting thing about it is that there is absolutely no writing here at all, just like the one at Giza."

Bartlett pondered that for a moment "Perhaps it was just meant as a place to keep the gate."

Daniel smiled immediately and excitedly "Yes, Mr. President. I have theorized that this place was indeed built to protect the gate from the elements. Just like the one at Giza, which is where I think the gate was originally housed on earth before it was buried on the plateau. By having the pyramid house the gate it also made it defendable from outside attack as well."

"You never told us that Daniel." Jack looked at his friend, wondering why he never mentioned this before today.

Daniel looked hard at Jack "Of course I did, you just weren't paying attention... again." He complained

Jack shrugged pulling out his sunglasses "Sweet" turning back to the others "Okay let's move this party outside."

The group made it outside and stared around in awe at the vast emptiness of the desert surrounding them. Donna grabbed Josh's arm and pointed to the sky "My god Josh, two suns." She said putting on her sunglasses "It's true, we are on another planet." She smiled completely awed by the sight.

Bartlett also looked at the sky amazed at the twin suns, already he could feel the heat rising making him sweat.

"Incredible." He told them

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet sir." Daniel smiled "Please follow me."

Daniel led the group in a straight line and up a steep hill, "This is where we had our final fight with Ra and his forces." He explained to the group "Majors Kowalski and Ferretti made a stand just over there with the local rebels." Daniel pointed then he stopped and faced the group "They ran out of ammunition and surrendered to Ra's forces. That is when the whole of Abydos appeared at this hill top and as one attacked Ra's forces with knives and farming equipment."

Daniel stopped and faced the President "Ready Mr. President?" he smiled

"For what?" the president asked confused

Daniel pointed behind them "Look"

The entire group turned

"Oh my god." Sarah was awed by the sight

The group stood amazed staring at the biggest pyramid they had ever seen in their lives. Standing proudly against the elements it stood out in the desert a magnificent sight to behold. Jack gave them time to assimilate what they were seeing. Then he motioned to them.

"This way to the transportation area." He announced

"Transportation?" The president asked, "You mean we're not walking?"

"Oh god I hope not." Leo McGarry was already sweating like a pig

"Too far sir." The colonel pointed out "It would take us the rest of the day to walk. It's a couple of hours by dune buggy's."

"Dune Buggy's!" Charlie smiled "Cool"

As they crested the next hill they came to a line of dune buggy's each one had a man waiting to accept a passenger. As they sorted themselves out, Sam went over to one of them.

"I'll take this one." She ordered

"Ma'am?" the sergeant asked confused

"I'll drive sergeant, you grab another one and wait for the rest of the teams."

"Yes Ma'am." The man shrugged moving towards another vehicle.

Daniel stared at Sam and climbed into the passenger seat "Do you know how to drive one of these things?" he asked her.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her lover "Daniel I can fly a death glider and a military jet into combat. I think that I can handle a dune buggy." She pointed out reasonably

"Okay, I trust you." Daniel shrugged

The president stared hard at the two members of SG 1 and suddenly he knew. What he'd been sensing had come true. Jack saw the President staring hard at his friends and jumped into cover them.

"Sir this way, you have our most experienced driver." He was going to have to warn them to be more careful in the future.

Bartlett smiled knowing exactly what O'Neill was trying to do "Very good Colonel."

The drive through the desert was very quick; the two hours that it took to drive to the city went by incredibly fast. As the dune buggy's jumped sand dunes and sped through the flat lands. Jack had designed it so that the trip would be short yet enjoyable to all, like a ride at Disneyland. The dune buggy's came to a stop at the top of a big hill. Daniel stood up in his dune buggy.

"Mr. President, the city of Abydos." He pointed to the city below them.

Everyone stared at the primitive city with the large walls surrounding it. Even from this distance, they could see movement from with in the city. Daniel jumped back in and Sam took off down the hill, as did the others. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the city gates, parking the vehicles outside the group gathered together and made their way inside.

Kasuf, Skaara, and the others were already gathered at the front of the city, just as they'd done the first time that the travelers from the stars came here seven years before. Daniel smiled as he saw his family and friends.

"Watch this Mr. President." Jack whispered holding everyone back as Daniel approached them

"DAN'YEL" the people called out rushing forward to welcome their son back home from his visit.

"Kasuf." Daniel hugged the older man "Skaara." He hugged the younger man, as the whole town seemed to surround Daniel touching him and trying to get close to him.

"Unbelievable." Bartlett shook his head amazed at the love these people had for Daniel Jackson.

Sarah smiled as she watched Daniel being welcomed back as if he'd been gone for years and years.

"They love him." Sarah was happy for her friend, that he'd found a family like this, who loved him unconditionally.

"Yes they do." Sam admitted happily

Daniel led Kasuf and Skaara back towards the group.

"President Bartlett, may I introduce you to Kasuf, the leader of the Abydonian people and his son Skaara head of the Abydonian militia."

Kasuf came forward pressing both hands across his heart "It is a great honor you give to my people."

Bartlett imitated the gesture "It is my honor to meet you Kasuf."

"O'Neill." Skaara smiled happy to see his great friend again he saluted just as O'Neill had taught him so many years before.

"Skaara." Jack returned his saluted then hugged the young man to his chest "It is good to see you again my friend."

"Come" Kasuf led the way deeper into the city "We have prepared refreshments for you after your journey. Tonight we will have a great celebration to ah..." Turning to Daniel, he said a few words.

"Commerate." Daniel told him

Kasuf smiled "Yes to Commerate your visit to our world."

"It would be our pleasure to attend your feast." Bartlett smiled walking along side Kasuf the men continued to talk, Daniel standing beside them to translate anything that was needed.

Jack turned to the chief of staff an older gentleman and saw that the man was sweating profusely.

"Doctor Fraiser." He called and pointed to the man

"Mr. McGarry." Janet smiled appearing at his side "Why don't we get you some water and out of some of those heavy clothes. We definitely don't need jackets out here today." She laughed gently

Leo nodded removing his jacket relieved to get rid of the heavy material "Thank you doctor, and some water sounds like a god-send right at this moment."

C.J. approached him worried "You okay Leo?" she asked staring at the older man

"Fine." Leo waved her away "I just need some water that's all."

"Here you are sir." Daisy appeared with an icy bottle of water.

"Thank you captain." Drinking some of the water, he sighed relieved to feel the cool liquid "I'd make you a general right now if I could."

Daisy smiled "Anytime sir, and if you feel any discomfort whatsoever. Please do not hesitate to let us know."

"I will" Leo promised

"So what do you think?" Sam Seaborne asked Josh as they walked through the city. Some of the local women stared at the two handsome men, giggled, and ran away.

"Incredible." He admitted to his friend "I feel like I've stepped into a time machine and gone back in time."

"The people seem really friendly." Sam pointed out as well, staring at one particularly beautiful woman who waved at him. Politely he waved back. The young woman giggled and ran away.

"Yeah they do." Josh laughed at his friend "I just hope that they don't present us with wives."

Sam laughed as well "Yeah that might be a hard one to explain when we go home." Looking around the area "Any idea where we're supposed to be staying?"

"I was hoping the Marriott." Josh joked "But I guess we are staying in those large tents over there." He pointed at the series of new tents that sat to one side of the open area. "Excuse me commander?"

Gabriel stopped looking at the two men "Sir?"

"Are we going to be staying in these tents?" Sam asked him

"Yes Mr. Seaborne, and you will be pleased to know that they all have small air-conditioning units."

"Well alright." Josh sighed. "You've been to this world before?" he asked him

"Yeah for a week of desert training when we first came back on active duty." Gabriel admitted

"Gabrell" some children ran up to them "Gabrell, play, play!" they children laughed running around the large man all of them holding up small apple sized fruits

Jack and Skaara came over and laughed as they saw the children dancing around Gabriel.

"Gabrell." Skaara smiled at the large man, picking up a small fruit he held it up.

"Ah" Gabriel looked around at the presidential party that were now all staring at the children "I don't know Skaara."

"Awwww." The children moaned "Play Gabrell."

"Go on." Jack smiled at his friend "Twenty bucks says that you can't do it three times."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Is that a challenge Colonel?"

"Yes it is. Twenty bucks." Jack pulled the money out of his pocket.

"Okay." Gabriel began to remove his equipment and the children cheered.

"What's the bet?" Janet asked as the group gathered to watch.

"Just wait and see." Jack told her cryptically.

"Anyone else want in on this?" Gabriel asked, "I'll cover all bets." He promised removing his jacket and picking up his sword.

"I'm in for a hundred." Ferretti told him

Soon more soldiers began to place their bets

Unstrapping his sword from around his chest, he motioned the children back "All right colonel."

Jack moved up behind him and pulled out a blindfold tying it around his head.

"What is he going to do?" Abigail asked staring at the blindfolded man curiously

Daisy laughed, "Win a lot of money. He's been doing this since he was ten." She whispered to the first lady.

"Really?" Abegail asked

"Oh yes Ma'am, this is a cake walk for him." Daisy told her as she bet twenty on Gabriel

Abegail nodded "Fifty on the commander." She told Jack.

Jack led him to the center of the group "Okay right here."

Gabriel waited patiently reaching up with one hand to his sword. "Ready." He told them

Skaara went to one side where the children gathered and Jack to the other side holding up the first piece of fruit.

"Quiet everyone." Jack told them and waited a moment, and then carefully he tossed the fruit high into the air right over Gabriel's head towards Skaara.

Gabriel's sword swished through the air twice and he stood back in the same position as the fruit landed in Skaara's hands splitting into four equal portions. The crowd cheered.

"One." Skaara smiled handing the fruit to the children who gleefully ate the fruit cheering Gabrell on.

Again, Jack threw the apple-sized fruit, two strokes later the fruit was split again.

"Two."

Jack sighed "Did I say ten or twenty?" he asked

"Twenty." Gabriel reminded him and lashed out quickly once then doing a back flip he stuck again.

The third fruit split as well

"Nice try colonel." Gabriel laughed taking off the blindfold.

Jack shrugged "It slipped."

"Right, okay people pay up." Gabriel held out a hand

Josh stared at the man amazed "How did you do it?" he asked knowing there had to be some sort of trick involved.

"I heard it." Gabriel stared at the man "Didn't you?" he asked counting his money.

Daniel led the president through a narrow passage carrying a torch

"Watch your head Mr. President." Daniel told him ducking the low beams "It's just up ahead."

A few minutes later Daniel hung the torch on the torch holder against the wall.

"Here we are sir." He motioned along the wall "The complete history of how Ra came to earth."

"Incredible." Bartlett ran his hand over the hieroglyphics amazed at the infinite detail that was placed in this.

"The original peoples of Abydos wrote down the entire history down here away from Ra. They hoped that by doing so that their history and their story would never be forgotten. They even hid the gate address for earth here so that one day they could open the gate back home. As time passed and Ra forbade reading and writing to the people, they eventually forgot about this place. My wife Sha're found it when she was a young girl playing. She bought me down here and I was able to learn so much about Abydonian history as well as human history."

Angie stared at the wall as did her father amazed "What does it say Dr. Jackson."

"Well it actually starts over here." Daniel pointed to the beginning of the story "And it came to pass that a dying race came among us and stole our souls. The first was Ra who became the sun god. At first, he came and gave us great gifts of knowledge and science. Soon he took us to the stars and to this world, and we became as slaves to him..." Daniel continued to read to them the whole story of what had happened on earth.

Later that night the group sat around the town square, women were singing and dancing for the president and his party. SG1, 13, and 18 also sat around as the other SG teams were scattered around the perimeter making sure that the site was safe for the President. The president tasted the local cuisine and laughed at the jokes that Kasuf would tell him and he listened to the stories of the people.

"It was a great day for us when O'Neill and Dan'Yel came to us." Kasuf told him "If not for their courage my people would still be slaves to the vile one Ra. Many more of our people would be dead or have their souls stolen from them as they did to my Sha're and to my Skaara. I thank your people for returning my son to me, for this my people are grateful." Kasuf bowed his head reverently.

Bartlett bowed his head as well "My only wish Kasuf would be that I could return your daughter to you as well. Alive and happy here among her people, I am truly sorry for your loss."

Kasuf bowed his head again "Thank you." He smiled happily "It is good to know that Apophis the vile snake is also dead. That my Sha're is avenged is enough for us."

"I understand from Daniel that your people have begun to learn to read and to write." Abigail asked him

"Yes." Kasuf patted his son in law on the back "Dan'Yel has taught us much. Taught us the ancient writings and how to speak your tongue. It is most important to us that we never again forget where it is that we come from and how our people suffered in times of long ago."

"I am glad to hear this." Bartlett told him "We have bought many gifts for your people. Many books from our world for you to learn even more. How to increase your farming, how to heal your people from diseases. Many stories from our past so that you may learn more about us. It is our wish that you learn to write yourselves so that you may write your history so that we may learn about you. So that we can become great friends, your people and mine."

"This is good." Kasuf agreed, "It is good that we become friends. It is my wish for my people to grow strong and wise."

"I actually have a plan to help with this." Bartlett told him making himself more comfortable "It is my wish to one day take some of your young and smart. To take them to our world and to teach them medicine and engineering and to become teachers. So that they can return here to your people and in turn teach others."

"One day perhaps." Kasuf agreed, knowing that he didn't want to change too much too quickly, Daniel had warned against this. That with knowledge came dangers for his people, he knew that Daniel would never lie to him, or act against the welfare of the people.

"Well everything seems to be going well." Janet sighed sitting by the fire staring at the night sky so different from the one she was used to.

"Yeah" Jack agreed putting his arm around her "So far so good, everyone is getting along and we've had no major incidents. How's the president's chief of staff?" he asked Janet.

Janet waved it off "Just dehydrated we gave him some liquids and he rested in the afternoon in his tent. He's fine." She told the group

Jack sighed relieved that there was nothing wrong with the man "So Daniel what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

Daniel stretched out by the fire "Well first the president wants to take a look at the naqueda mines and the processing area. Then after that he wants to look at the farming areas. Then in the afternoon he wants to see the cartouche room and see it for himself." Standing up he stretched "If you all will excuse me, I'm going to visit Sha're's grave." He told them.

"Sure" Jack smiled at his friend, knowing it had been awhile since Daniel had been back here

Daniel stood by the grave of his wife, speaking to her in abydonian. His voice was soft and gentle.

"Sam has told me of her dream about you." He told her "I believe that you spoke to her from the great beyond. I am so happy that you approve of us, that you do not feel like I have betrayed your memory. I have asked her to become my wife." He smiled looking up at the stars "And she has agreed, this has made me even happier."

Sam approached from the side and laid out a bouquet of flowers by the grave, standing she stood by Daniel's side taking his hand into her own.

"I will keep my promise Sha're, to love and honor our husband as you did. I hope this makes you happy so that you can truly rest in peace."

"Thank you" Daniel smiled taking her into his arms holding her as they both stared at the stars.

"I love you Dr. Jackson." Sam sighed happily

"And I love you Major Doctor Carter."

"Ahem.." The couple shot apart as President Bartlett and the first lady stepped forward taking an evening walk. SG 2 was standing right behind them, the whole team was staring at the couple. Feretti was smiling from ear to ear.

"He must have won some sort of pool." Sam thought to herself cursing their stupidity. Out of everyone that could have caught them, leave it to them to be caught by the President himself.

Bartlett stepped forward staring at the simple grave that had flowers laying on it.

"Sha're I presume."

"Yes Mr. President." Daniel admitted turning red, this was not going to turn out well. Especially not when the general heard about it. There was going to be a lot of fireworks going off on base when they got back.

"She must have been a brave woman." Bartlett pointed out staring at the unfamiliar patterns of the stars. "Now what the hell am I going to do?" He thought to himself "They are talking about marriage, or are already married."

Sam blushed knowing what was running through the president's mind "Sir..." She began

Abigail Bartlett smiled at the young couple who were obviously in love "Come along Josiah, I see a nice sand dune over there where we can look at the stars."

Bartlett smiled at her, this he could deal with later, after much thought.

"Of course my dear." Nodding at the two embarrassed doctors "This way." They continued on their walk

"We're dead." Sam told Daniel once the president was out of earshot, "Ferretti is almost as bad as Janet with the gossip. It will be all over the city by tomorrow morning, every SG team is going to know about us." She warned "Oh and wait until Jack finds out that we got caught, and by whom." Sam shivered at the prospect.

Daniel nodded in complete agreement with her assessment "Ferretti is bad, especially when he tries to collect the money on the pool."

Sam stared at Daniel "So there was a pool going." How could he not tell her? It was embarrassing to have people betting on her love life.

Daniel smiled sheepishly "Ah... Yeah, two to one that you'd end up with Jack, three to one Naream, a lot of people lost their money when Martouf died." He admitted to her "Twenty to one that you'd end up with Teal'c, and fifty to one that you'd end up with me."

"Fifty to one!" Sam exclaimed, "Why such a long shot?"

Daniel shrugged wrapping his arms around her "They probably thought that you'd never go for the geek factor."

Sam smiled putting her arms around him "They are so wrong. They definitely underestimated the geek factor."

"Yeah" Daniel smiled "Only two people took the bet."

"Two?" Asked Sam confused "Ferretti and..." Sam's eyes bugged out "You bet on us."

Daniel shrugged "Best fifty bucks I ever spent."

Sam laughed and shook her head "Well with that money, you can set up our legal fund when the General finds out about this one." Reaching behind her neck Sam pulled off her necklace, retrieved her ring, and put it on her left hand.

"Sam?" Daniel stared at her wondering what was going on in her mind

"We're busted." Sam shrugged defeated "No reason to hide how much I love you now." She smiled impishly "Is that room that we had the last time still available?" she asked staring into his eyes

"You mean my abydonian town house? Sure." Daniel nodded

"That place is yours?" Sam asked surprised then realized "Don't tell me that is where you and Sha're lived. Don't you dare tell me that we made love in her bed." She said beginning to get angry, that would be so disrespectful to her memory.

"No" Daniel said quickly "No, I wouldn't do that to either one of you. It was the place where Kasuf and the others put me the first time we came here. They gave me the room and Sha're. Later Sha're and I lived on the other side of town."

"Good" Sam told him relieved that Daniel was sensitive enough to realize that it would be wrong "Well as I was saying since the cat is going to be let out of the bag soon anyway. Why don't we make use of that room before everyone starts staring at us." She whispered rubbing her body against his.

Daniel shivered; it utterly amazed him how excited this woman could make him, "I'll race you."

Bartlett sat with his wife on top of the sand dune staring at the night sky. His eyes marveling at the different patterns of stars out here as compared to those found on earth. His mind however was still back at that gravesite with the two doctors.

"What am I going to do now?" he wondered aloud

Abigail stared at her husband "Do you have to do anything at all?" she asked him

Bartlett shrugged thinking aloud "I could give them a special dispensation." He told her "But still they've already broken regs. I could have Major Carter court-maritaled for this. Have Jackson kicked out of the SGC altogether for hiding their relationship. Out of every one I would have thought that these two would be smarter than this." He complained angrily for forcing his hand on this issue.

His wife stared at him for a moment "You saw them together, they're in love, Josiah." Abigail smiled at him wrapping an arm around his shoulder leaning her head on his chest. "You do remember what that is like don't you? Even the smartest person in the world turns into an absolute fool when it comes to falling in love. I'm sure they didn't plan it, it probably just happened."

Bartlett knew that she was probably right "Still it is something that I'm going to have to deal with. I just don't know what to do about it yet. I don't want to lose either one of them." He admitted

"Well" Abigail looked at her husband "Why don't you just keep an eye on them for the rest of the trip. See if this is just a fling, or if they are really and truly in love." She suggested, "You should probably talk to Colonel O'Neill and perhaps doctor Fraiser. They seem to know Doctor Jackson and Major Carter the best, get their input before you make a decision." She pointed out reasonably.

"You're right." He admitted then turned to his wife "Now no more talk about them, let's just concentrate on us tonight."

Abigail smiled at her husband "Why Mr. President, I thought you might have forgotten that it is our anniversary."

"Never my dear."

Sam and Daniel made their way through town the next morning. Every member of the presidential force smiled at them as they passed by, throwing little winks or chuckling to each other. Sam shook her head

"Well that didn't take Ferretti long." She pointed out

"Yeah" Daniel admitted waving at another man from SG 4 "I figured that it would take at least until noon for Ferretti to get to everyone." Looking ahead Daniel saw Jack standing there with his hands on hips looking decidedly unhappy.

Daniel gulped "Oh shit, Jack doesn't look happy."

"No he doesn't." Sam agreed staring at her commanding officer's scowl.

"You think that we should run?" Daniel asked more than a bit serious

"Too late." Sam watched as Jack O'Neill approached them

Jack stopped about two steps from his friends "Leave it to you two to get caught." He began staring at them "Leave it to you two not only to get caught, but you get caught by the President and the first lady." Jack stared at his two friends unbelievingly "What is it, do you two have a death wish or something?" he asked them "Do you want to drive me into an early grave?"

Daniel put up his hand "We're sorry Jack, we were by Sha're's grave and the president just came out of no-where. It wasn't like we plAnnied it or anything, it just sort of happened."

"Just sort of happened." Jack shook his head "The worst of all of this is that the president has asked to speak to me and to Janet about you two."

Sam looked worried about the topic of discussion "What does he want to know?" she asked nervously

"I don't know yet." Jack let out a sigh shaking his head "I'll do what I can to convince him about a special dispensation." He told them

"Maybe if we spoke to him about this." Daniel began

"NO!" Jack held up his hands to them both "Let me handle this." He warned them "The last thing that I want you two doing is making matters worse or more difficult than they already are." Looking at his watch, he told them "Go get some breakfast, I meet with the president in thirty minutes." Seeing their faces, he smiled and put a hand on each of their shoulders "I'll let you know as soon as I do." He promised.

"Sergeant Major?"

Sam Pierson turned around and smiled "Hey commander what's up sir?"

Gabe smiled putting a hand on his friends shoulder "How are the FRED's?" he asked

Sammy immediately lowered his voice looking around "All four of them are at the back of the town square at the west corner. Link and I covered them with a tarp and put some sand around them to disguise them a bit. You can find them easily enough."

Gabriel nodded unable to shake a feeling of gloom that had fallen around him. Since arriving on Abydos he'd felt like there were eyes on him watching his every move.

Sammy saw this immediately "What you smelling boss?" he asked seriously seeing his friend was worried.

"I don't know." Gabriel admitted to him "I just got this feeling. The itchy feeling that I just can't scratch, like someone is watching us. It's making me real nervous." He told his friend

"What are we going to do about it?" Sammy asked

Gabriel had already been thinking about it, "You up for some recon?" Gabriel smiled

"Always" Sammy smiled

"Get Annie and Link, I'm going to talk to the colonel about this." He ordered

"Right, meet you by the dune buggy's." Sammy ran off to find the others.

Gabriel went off to find Jack, he'd been searching and asking for ten minutes when he finally spotted Jack and Janet heading towards the president's tent.

"Colonel!" Gabriel ran over "Sir."

"What is it Gabe?" Jack asked, "I'm sort of rushed right now." He told him

"I heard sir." Gabriel grimaced, he'd have to talk to the president later himself "Jack, I got this funny feeling that something just ain't right here."

Jack stared at the man hard "What do you mean not right?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Not with the Abydonians sir. I just can't shake this feeling that someone is watching me. I can feel their eyes on me. Request permission to take SG 13 to take a ride around the perimeter."

Jack nodded, ordinarily he would brush off Gabe and his 'feelings', but it wasn't just him. They had the welfare of the President to consider.

"Okay" Jack told him "But I don't want you going alone, take another team with you and be back by 1600 hrs." he ordered

Gabriel stood at attention "Yes sir." He saluted

Jack returned his saluted and watched Gabriel run off.

"What do you think Jack?" Janet asked watching Gabe's retreating back

Jack shrugged "Probably nothing." He admitted "But it will give Gabe something to take his mind off his itch by doing something about it." Looking at the tent before him he shook his head already forgetting about Gabe and his feelings "Let's go, don't want to keep the President waiting."

Gabriel entered the main square where the SG teams headquarters were located. Here he should be able to find another team willing to go for a ride. Looking around he saw the place was practically deserted for the exception of the presidential party and SG 18. The presidential party looked busy talking to many of the local residents trying to find out about their lives and what they could do to make things a bit easier on them.

Gabriel looked around seeing that no other representatives of SG teams were around. It was obvious that everyone considered Abydos a safe planet, so they were probably taking time out to grab naps or just wander around looking for souvenirs. A.J. Chedwiggen saw that Gabriel was looking for someone.

"Can I help you Lt. Commander?" he asked

"Sir." Gabe stood at attention "Sir I was looking for another SG team who was willing to go out and do a little recon of the area."

Chedwiggen smiled and stood up "Well it beats sitting around here waiting for the tours to begin." He announced, "Will SG 18 be alright with you?"

"Sir" Gabriel smiled "Of course Admiral, it would be an honor to go out into the field with you again."

Chedwiggen nodded in appreciation "Good, I'll gather my people. Where do we meet you?"

"In front of the city sir, we are taking the dune buggy's. I'm just going to stop and grab some supplies for us." He told him and moved off again.

Daisy came up to him "Where are you going?" she asked disappointed that he was leaving.

"Just going to go and do some recon." He told her "I'll be back in a few hours." He promised her

"You'd better, Daniel told me of this little romantic spot that he found awhile back." She teased

Gabriel's grin grew bigger, "In that case you know I'll be back soon." He joked kissing her goodbye.

Gabe met the others in front of the city; they came to him grabbing the bottles of water and MRE's he'd grabbed. Annie stared at him while she put the supplies away.

"Sammy told us what you are feeling." She told him seriously "How good a feeling is this?"

"Not quite as certain as when we went after that Queen, but it's close." He told them

Chedwiggen eyed the man carefully "So you're smelling something commander."

Gabriel nodded still staring out into the desert, "Yes sir, I don't know what it is. But it's coming from that direction." Gabriel pointed due south towards the blazing desert.

Suddenly Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw that it was Teal'c.

"Commander Fuentes" he nodded with a grim expression staring out at the desert "I see that you have the same feeling that I have had."

"You feel it too then." Gabriel was relieved that he wasn't the only one.

"Indeed" the ex-Jaffa agreed with him, feeling something that was just out of his reach,"I cannot put my finger on it. Something is not right here." Teal'c agreed, "Shall I come with you?" he volunteered

"Sure, you can ride with the two lieutenants." He said pointing them out

Teal'c looked at them and agreed, these two were obviously not experienced warriors "Of course Commander Fuentes."

"Sergeant" Gabriel called out to the man guarding the dune buggy's

"Sir" The young man ran over

"I want you to find Colonel O'Neill." Gabriel began "And I want you to say this exactly to him."

"Yes sir."

"Teal'c feels the same thing. Recommend going to full active status immediately. You tell him this comes from Commander Fuentes. You got it?"

"Yes sir, Teal'c feels the same thing from Commander Fuentes." The sergeant repeated

"You go immediately to find the colonel, you don't stop for anything until you find him and deliver that message." He ordered

"Yes sir." The Sergeant moved off to deliver the message

"Okay let's move out." Gabriel got into the passenger seat Annie by his side

They started the engines and moved out into the desert.

The sergeant ran to the town center and began to look around for Colonel O'Neill. Finally he spotted Major Carter and Doctor Jackson sitting down to eat. Quickly he approached them and stood in front of them at attention.

"Ma'am."

Sam looked up "Sergeant?" she asked the nervous man

"Ma'am do you know where I can locate Colonel O'Neill, it's urgent." He told her

"He's speaking to the President right now Sergeant, you can tell me." She offered

The sergeant shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have orders from Lcdr Fuentes to deliver it personally and not to let anything get in my way."

Sam stared at the man; Gabriel wouldn't have given that order just to deliver a simple message. Standing she brushed the sand away.

"This way Sergeant." She said leading them over to the President's tent

Immediately she knocked on the wooden post holding the tent up. Charlie Young came out to them smiling.

"Major Carter, how can I help you?" he asked politely

"We need to see Colonel O'Neill right away." She said anxiously Daniel and the Sergeant right by her side

Sensing the urgency of her request Charlie immediately stepped into the tent. A moment later both Jack and the President stepped out of the tent.

"Major?" Jack asked tightly, 'It's obvious to me now that I'm going to have to tie the two of you up to save your relationship and your jobs.' He thought evilly

"Sir, Mr. President." Turning to the Sergeant she nodded "Tell him Sergeant." She ordered

"Sir!" The Sergeant said nervously being so close to the President "I was ordered by Lcdr Fuentes to deliver this message 'Teal'c is feeling the same thing I am, recommend that we go to full alert status.'"

Jack's feature's darkened "He said that?" At the man's nod Jack shook his head "Where is he now?"

"SG 13 and 18 went on recon due south sir." The Sergeant told him "Teal'c went with them."

The President stared at the Colonel and asked, "What is the matter Colonel?"

Jack shook his head; he couldn't ignore this "Sir, Lcdr Fuentes said that he's felt like he's been being watched since we have arrived. Normally I would chalk it up to over protectiveness."

"But?" the President asked suddenly paying complete attention

"But" Jack admitted, "With both Fuentes and Teal'c feeling the same thing, I just can't ignore it any more." Jack turned "Major, gather all SG teams in the town square in fifteen minutes. We are going on full alert. Sergeant I need a radio." He ordered

Daniel turned to head towards Kasuf's home "I'll get Skaara and the rest of the Militia together."

"Good" Jack nodded "Get them and meet us at the town square."

"I think I'll join you Colonel." The president announced

"Very good sir."

Fifteen minutes later all the SG teams were gathered together as were the Presidential party and Skaara and the local boys. All were armed and ready for anything, Jack made his way to the front of the group.

"We are going on full alert status." He ordered immediately "The presidential party will remain here in the square with SG1 and 2. All other teams are to report to your predetermined areas and keep in constant contact."

"Colonel, what's up?" Asked Ferretti suddenly all business, as was everyone else.

"SG 13 and 18 are doing recon right now." He told them "Fuentes and Teal'c are feeling very nervous right now. They feel that we've got eyes on us right now. I don't have to tell you guys that those two men don't spook easy, if they are feeling nervous. Then there is something out there." He said to them "Man your posts." He ordered and SG teams took off at top speed while the Militia went to the front of the city to seal it off.

Gabriel and his teams drove out through the flat lands of the desert. Tying a neckerchief around his face to keep the sand out he stared out into the vast emptiness around him. It was strange, the farther they drove out, the uneasier he was becoming. There was definitely something out here, what it was he didn't know. Did it pose a threat he didn't know, but he as sure as hell was going to find out. Tapping Annie on the shoulder he signaled for her to stop at the base of a large dune.

Annie bought the vehicle to a dead stop and watched as Gabe jumped out heading up the dune, Teal'c suddenly by his side. Both men reached the top and immediately ducked down.

"Shit." Gabriel complained as he motioned the others up as well.

The entire group headed up the hill, A.J. Chedwiggen flattened himself out as well as he reached the other two men.

"What is it commander?" he questioned quietly

"Take a look sir." Gabriel told him "Keep low sir."

They all looked over the ridge, shocked and amazed they saw a metal pyramid sitting there. Lights blinking on and off from several windows and a large group of Jaffa milling around.

"What are they doing?" Mac asked suddenly nervous gripping on to her weapon

"They are mining naqueda." Teal'c told them pointing to the mining equipment "They are also preparing to head out. Probably to the city to capture it and enslave the people to mine it for them. This is odd." Teal'c told them staring at the Jaffa.

"What is odd Teal'c?" Chedwiggen asked staring at the army gathering below them.

"These are different Jaffa, some of them belong to Apophis, some of them to Hathor." Teal'c told them "They are enemies, it would be highly unlikely that they would gather together."

"They're both dead." Gabriel pointed out

"Yes." Teal'c agreed, "I believe that these Jaffa have gone into business on their own. With no one to lead them, they will choose the strongest of the Jaffa to lead them. They mean to set themselves up as the lords of this world." He told them

"Let's get back and warn the others." Harm said making his way down "We have to get the President and his party out of here as soon as possible."

The group began to slide down the dune, trying to be as quiet about it as possible.

"DOWN!" Gabriel called out to them.

As one the entire group threw themselves down as a large shuttle flew right over them. Looking up Gabriel watched as the Glider headed east and not north towards the city.

"Shit" he mumbled, "I think they are going for the Stargate to keep it covered."

"How many men does that thing hold?" Mac asked staring at the shuttle as it got smaller and smaller

"Fifty." Teal'c told them "We must return to the city and set up our defenses."

"Let's move out." Chedwiggen ordered "So much for a nice little vacation." He mumbled

Gabriel reached for his radio and radioed his findings to the base camp.

"You are kidding me right?" Jack asked closing his eyes sitting at a table with the president and the chief of Staff with the rest of the presidential party standing right behind them.

"I wish I was Colonel." Gabriel's voice came yelling back over the wind "We are heading back to base now."

Jack stared at his 2IC "How many hostiles are we talking about?"

"One Cheops class cruiser is on the planet, I don't know about what is out in space. We saw at least a hundred Jaffa milling around. They sent a shuttle east; I think they went to cover the gate sir. Teal'c says that the shuttle carries fifty Jaffa normally."

"Shit." Jack said softly looking at Carter and Ferretti "How much firepower we packing?" he asked them knowing it was going to be bad news.

Sam shook her head "Standard issue and zats sir." She admitted to him "We don't have the firepower to hold off that many Jaffa."

Jack swore again "How far you guys out?" he asked

"Coming to you now sir, see you in sixty seconds." Gabe called out

Jack turned to Ferretti "Get your guys out there, I want all teams back here ASAP!" he ordered

"Sir! SG2 move out." Ferretti ran as well

"You do have a plan for this, don't you Colonel?" Leo asked the man, hoping they had. Then Leo remembered the briefing, Abydos was considered one of the safest planets the SGC had ever found. If it hadn't been safe, General Hammond would never had allowed the president to come here.

Jack smiled "Working on it sir." He told the man confidently as the two SG teams ran into the town square.

"Report." Jack ordered immediately

"Sir, large group of Jaffa spotted fifty clicks from here. I think that they already have the Gate so our escape is cut off."

Teal'c continued, "O'Neill, I believe that the Jaffa will wait until morning to attack."

"Who's leading them, which Goa'uld?" Sam asked nervously

Teal'c shook his head "None, I believe that the Jaffa are alone and are planning to take over this planet for it's naqueda supplies. I spotted Jaffa for Apophis and some of Hathor's. Since they are both dead, I am assuming that they intend to set up their own planet dictatorship."

Gabe turned to Link and Sammy nodding to them. Both men understood immediately and ran from the area.

"So we have to fight." Jack nodded not liking the prospect much. Especially since the President is here.

"Yes O'Neill" Teal'c agreed with the assessment "We must fight."

Leo looked hard at Jack "But you said we don't have the firepower to stand against them."

"I wouldn't say that sir." Gabriel smiled at him

Jack stared hard at Gabe "Did you pack something extra with SG 13's supplies?" he asked hopefully

Gabriel turned and saw Sammy and Link driving the four FRED's back into the area

"You could say that sir." He motioned to the FRED's "Show them Link." He ordered

The tarps were removed and a deadly array of weapons was revealed to the entire group.

Jack smiled at Gabe "I just love the way you pack for a trip." He told him "Major Carter, get these weapons distributed out to the men."

"Sir" Gabriel called out to Jack "With your permission, as soon as the sun goes down SG 13 will head out to prepare a welcome for our friends."

"What kind of surprise?"

Link opened up a box of land mines

Gabe smiled "Oh I think we can come up with something. Another thing sir, we are going to get up close and personal with these guys. Into their ship if possible and find out their numbers."

"No" Jack said simply "You guys aren't the suicide squad anymore." He told them, and then smiled an idea popping into his head "Besides I have another plan for you guys and SG1." Jack looked over and saw the gathered teams "All team leaders to me, the rest of you go to Major Carter and load up on some more weapons." He ordered

As the group closed around O'Neill, he began to lay out his plan to them.

"Okay, we got 18 teams with us that's almost ninety of us plus twenty five of the local militia, we got what, a hundred, hundred and fifty of them."

"The odds don't seem fair sir." Gabriel shook his head "We should give them the opportunity to get some help." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well maybe next time." Jack smiled as the others laughed, "Meanwhile, SG 13 will go out tonight and set up their little surprise for the Jaffa. I hope that that will knock down their number some. What else you got in those FRED's Gabe."

Gabriel paused to think a momoent and read off a list, "LAW's rockets, they'll be good for death-gliders, I got some claymores, grenades, 'buzz' guns. Plenty of extra ammo, some staff weapons for those who know how to use them. Some sniper rifles, hell I even got us a portable tank."

"A tank?" The president asked awed

Gabriel shook his head "Well not a whole tank sir, it's just the cannon part of it. We attach it to one of the dune buggy's and we have a portable cannon. I was only able to get eight rounds for it though." He warned

Jack nodded in understanding "We'll just have to make them count. Good work commander, if it wasn't for your paranoia we wouldn't be near as good a shape as we are."

Gabe shrugged "Even paranoids have their enemies". He reminded them

"Okay SG 18 you are going to stay with the president." Jack began "We can't endanger you Admiral." Jack pointed out.

"Understood Colonel, besides I do have some experience at this as does commander Rabb and lt colonel Mackenzie. The president and his family will be safe with us." He promised them.

"Good" Jack knew the man was also a Navy SEAL and would be formidable in protecting the president

"SG 1 and 13 and 15. We are going out tonight, SG1 and 15 will cover while SG 13 plants the mines. SG 2 will be in charge until we return."

"Sir request permission to arm the presidential party." Gabe asked him "Worse case scenario they can protect themselves."

"Good, you get with them and show them what to do." Jack ordered

"Sir." Gabriel nodded and made his way down the hill to Josh Lyman.

"How are the plans coming Commander?" Josh asked nervously

"Fine sir, we are going to be just fine." Gabe promised him "Sir I need the entire presidential party to get together here immediately."

"I'll have everyone here in five minutes." Josh promised moving off.

"SAMMY!" Gabriel called out over his shoulder

"Sir!" Sammy came over instantly

"I need enough arms to arm the presidential party, then you and I are going to show them how to use them."

"Yes sir." Sammy spun off to gather the weapons.

The presidential party was gathered together and waiting nervously. By now they all knew the danger that was surrounding them and that their only escape route had been closed off by the enemy. Abigail Bartlett stood by her daughter gripping her hand, suddenly wishing that they hadn't pulled her out of school and was still safe. Donna stood near Josh nervously trying to keep calm; she had wanted an adventure, but not one quite to this scale.

Gabe and Sammy approached the group, reaching them, Gabriel smiled at them trying to set them at ease.

"Good morning everyone." Standing before them he tried to exude calm to relax the others "As you've undoubtly heard by now, 50 kilometers to the south of here there is a large group of Jaffa and one of their spaceships. Now we are prepared to defend this city and have adequate supplies to last us quite a while. Also we have some plans in progress that will knock the wind out of their sails long before they reach us here." Swallowing he continued "However, there is the possibility that some of the Jaffa may get past us. SG 18 and the medical personnel will act as your personal guards and they are very good. We feel that should the worst happen, you should be able to defend yourselves. That is why the Sergeant Major and I are here." Gabriel grabbed one of the automatic weapons "I want to introduce you to your new best friends, the P-90 automatic rifle and a Goa'uld weapon a zatniketel or as we call them zats."

Chapter 23: War

SG teams 1, 13 and 15 drove across the desert as soon as the sun had gone down. At several different intervals the teams had stopped, and while SG1 and 15 stood guard, SG 13 began to bury mines in places where the sand dunes were the highest and would force the Jaffa to move closer together. It was almost two hours before dawn when they reached the tall sand dune, behind, which sat a Cheop's class cruiser and the Jaffa. Flattening themselves out the teams made their way up the side of the dune until they reached the top and carefully looked the situation over. Counting quickly Sam leaned towards Jack.

"Colonel I count 112 Jaffa outside the pyramid."

"Hey that guy is familiar." Gabriel pointed to a giant Jaffa that walked down the ramp of the ship with two guards.

"115" Jack corrected "And yeah, that's the guy that beat Daniel up awhile back." He agreed as he stared at the giant.

Teal'c nodded, he also remembered the man "He is undoubtly the Jaffa in charge here, that is why he gets his own personal guards."

"How many Jaffa you figure on board Teal'c?" Annie asked looking through night vision binoculars

Teal'c thought for a moment "Minimal, the Jaffa will probably attack the city in force, they will leave a small amount of guards to guard the ship. I would say no more than ten or fifteen, twenty at the most."

Daniel surveyed the situation and didn't like what he saw, too many of his friends and family were in danger with this amount of Jaffa running around out here just waiting for daylight to attack. Looking over at Jack he saw that he was whispering into Gabriel's ear. When he stopped Gabriel nodded and tapping Annie on the shoulder he pointed and SG 13 made their way out.

"What are you planning Jack?" Daniel asked him knowing the look that was on Jack's face, he had a plan and Daniel wasn't sure that he was going to like it.

"I want that ship Danny-boy." Jack told him seriously "We need it to help protect earth."

"So how are you planning that we get it sir?" Sam asked him, agreeing that they could use the ship

"SG 13 is going to go around the other side, we are going left, and SG 15 you are going right. When daylight hits and the Jaffa move out we are going to take the remaining Jaffa and take that ship and get it immediately airborne and cut off their retreat here. Teal'c, Sam and I will then grab some death gliders and fly back towards town and we strafe the Jaffa hopefully before they reach the city. The other SG teams can then wipe up what ever remains. We then head for the gate and hit the guards over there."

"Sounds like a plan sir." Sam had to agree

"SG 15 move out and stay sharp, you are to let the Jaffa pass us, we'll wait until they are out of sight and then we hit it."

"Yes sir." Lt colonel Sanchez turned to his men "Move out SG 15." He whispered

"Okay guys let's get into position." Jack told them moving in the other direction.

Donna sat in the corner of her tent shaking; her newly acquired zat was laying on her bunk. Sitting across from it she just stared at the weapon wondering if she were capable of using it. She could still remember Commander Fuentes words 'one shot will stun them, two will kill them and three will turn them into dust. Always shoot them three times, you never want to take the chance of that Jaffa's larvae coming anywhere near you.'

Donna had wanted an adventure something to shake up her life a bit. This however was taking it too far out there. She always considered herself a risk taker, and sometimes it worked other times it didn't, there was always a balance. Donna also remembered that just being here was a risk she took, not just to come to Abydos, but to work for the white house at all was one of the biggest risks she had ever taken. Fondly she remembered how she snuck into Bartlett's campaign headquarters looking for a job. Luck had been with her and somehow she had ended up at Josh's desk. She could still remember Josh's face when he went to his desk and found her answering his phones and efficiently taking messages for him. Donna had told him about how she was out of work and was searching for something to do with her life that was meaningful and important. Josh then went on to explain that the party's funds were rather limited and that they weren't hiring anymore people. Donna remembered asking him if he hadn't ever felt the same way that she felt, wanting to do something important with his life. Josh had stared at her for a full minute, and then his phone began to ring. Without a moments hesitation he pulled off his own id and handed it over to Donna "Use this one for now, we'll get you your own later, anyone asks tell them that you work for Josh Lyman." After the election was won, Josh took her to the Whitehouse as his aide and secretary. That risk had paid off, but now... Donna shook her head, she didn't know if she was ready for this risk. This almost felt as bad as when those crazy skinheads had shot Josh in the chest. Donna could very well remember sitting in the emergency room waiting to find out if her boss and friend was going to make it or not. Dreading every tick of the clock, just waiting for the doctor to come and tell her that the man who took a big risk hiring her, was dead.

"Donna?"

Startled Donna looked up into Josh's worried face

"I knocked but you didn't answer." He began "I got nervous." He told her laying his rifle by her weapon "Are you okay?" he asked gently

Donna shook her head tears beginning to form in her eyes "No Josh, I'm not okay, I'm really scared."

Josh moved over by her side, sitting on the floor he wrapped his arms around her and began to gently stroke her hair "Me too" he admitted to her "We'll get through this together, you and me." He promised her, Donna was grateful to feel his arms around her. Quickly she buried her head into his chest wiping at her tears

"Josh can I ask you something, something personal I mean?" she asked

Josh smiled "You mean there is something that you don't know about me?" he joked

"I'm serious Josh." She looked up at him

Josh stopped smiling "Ask me anything you like." He told her

Staring at him "Why have you never hit on me?" she asked, "I've seen you hit on and date a lot of women, but never, not once have you ever hit on me. Why? Don't you find me attractive?" she asked staring at him.

Josh swallowed hard, "Are you kidding?" he asked her "You are beautiful, smart and funny and extremely sexy." Sighing Josh leans his cheek on to her head, he had indeed thought of sleeping with this woman many times, but always he stopped himself from even trying it "The reason is because you are one of my best friends." He told her seriously "You know me Donna, I've messed up all of my relationships, I try too hard, or I don't try hard enough, I'm always working so I don't spend enough time on the relationship. All my relationships have come crashing down around me. If we were to start something and something went wrong between us, I wouldn't be losing just a girlfriend or the best secretary/assistant that I've ever had, but I would also lose one of the best friends that I've ever had as well. I don't know if I can risk that."

Donna stared into his eyes and saw the fear in them, also the love that he had for her. 'Well I guess that I'm just going to have to risk it for the both of us.' She thought to herself

"I do know you Josh, and maybe it hasn't worked out for you before." She told him "Maybe that's because it wasn't supposed to work before, maybe it's because it's supposed to work with me." She told him "You are my best friend Josh, and that is where we can begin." Closing the distance between them Donna closed her eyes and kissed him feeling his arms tighten around her pulling her closer to him.

Josiah Bartlett stood just outside his tent staring into the night. He could see soldiers patrolling the perimeter keeping their eyes peeled for anything that was out of the ordinary. They watched and waited for the attack that was to come within a few hours. These brave men and women were all that stood between him and death and that of his family. Abigail Bartlett walked out of their tent and went to her husband.

"What are you thinking Josiah?" She asked him, seeing his pensive expression.

Sighing he told her "That I was wrong to bring you two out here, into danger."

Abigail shook her head "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except by your side. I love you Mr. President."

Bartlett smiled taking her hand into his "I love you too." He said lifting her hand up and kissing it then went back to staring at the milling soldiers.

"Look at them Abby." He shook his head "In a few hours these men will be fighting for their lives and to protect us. Yet here they are, some of them joking, laughing not knowing if they are going to be alive in a few hours."

"They are brave men and women." Abigail agreed staring at the men and women

"I've made a decision." He told her "When we get back home, I'm increasing the funding to this project." He nodded "Get the SGC a few more teams, I'm more convinced than ever that this project is important to the future and safety of our planet."

Abigail completely agreed

"Especially" Bartlett continued, "If Colonel O'Neill succeeds."

Abigail stared at her husband "What do you mean?" she asked, "What is Colonel O'Neill going to do?"

Bartlett stared at his wife a moment knowing that she wasn't going to like the plan, hell even he didn't like the plan. But the Colonel was right, his mission was vital to the continued safety of earth "Colonel O'Neill is going to try and take their main ship intact, so that it can be used in earth's defense."

Abigail stared at her husband shocked "Josiah, do you think that is wise?"

"Probably not." He agreed with her "But we have to try, his plan if it succeeds will help to defend this city and us. They can take the Jaffa before they ever reach us here and save many lives."

Abigail shook her head, it was dangerous but then again there was no safe place now. "I'm going to go to the infirmary and get scrubbed up to help out."

"Just be careful." Josiah warned her hugging her close to his chest.

Janet and Daisy were quickly readying an area for casualties. Rolling up bandages and preparing everything that they had bought with them so that it could be ready at a moment's notice.

"Doctor Frasier, where do you want the surgical trays?" one of the nurses asked

"In the other room, over there." Janet pointed, "That's going to be our operating room. Out here we are going to triage the patients." She told the nurse

"Yes ma'am." The nurse flew to her task

Janet turned to her fellow doctor "How are you holding up?" she asked her friend

Daisy sighed, "I'd feel a lot better if Gabe were here to tell me we are going to be alright." She admitted

Janet put a hand on her shoulder "We are going to be fine." She smiled "We have the best soldiers in the business here for our protection."

Daisy knew that Janet was stating the truth "I'd still feel safer if Gabe were here." Daisy shrugged

Janet had to agree wanting nothing more than feeling Jack's arms around her telling her it would all be okay, "I'd feel better if Jack were here as well." She admitted

Just then Sarah Mackenzie and Harriet walked into the makeshift infirmary carrying plates of food.

"Hello ladies." Sarah smiled laying her rifle on one of the gurneys "We are here to volunteer our services as makeshift nurses, and we've bought some food with us so you can eat." Lifting one of the plates showing some of the local Abydonian cuisine.

Janet stared at the food and suddenly became nauseous.

"Suddenly I don't feel so good." Janet turned away, ran for a bowl, and quickly emptied her stomach contents into it.

"Janet?" Daisy made her way over to her friend, rubbing her back Daisy felt her friends' forehead "You don't have a temperature."

Janet closed her eyes "Oh god not now." She whispered holding tightly to her abdomen.

Sarah walked over to her new friend "Janet? Are you alright?" she asked suddenly concerned, they couldn't afford to have their most experienced doctor getting sick now.

Janet smiled ruefully; she hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet. Hell she hadn't even told Jack yet.

Janet looked up from the bowl, smiling sheepishly, "I'm perfectly fine for a woman who's two months pregnant." She told her friends

"Pregnant!" Daisy couldn't believe it "Does Jack know?"

"Not yet" Janet admitted "I wanted to wait until the president's visit was over and then tell him."

Daisy hugged her friend "Congratulations."

Janet smiled rubbing her stomach "Thanks."

"That's great Janet." Sarah and Harriet both congratulated her

The twin suns were beginning their daily ascent into the sky when the Jaffa began to form ranks. Teal'c moved from his position and carefully slid down the side of the large sand dune. Coming to a stop at the bottom he quickly went over to his friends who were getting some needed rest.

"O'Neill" Teal'c gently put his hand on his friends shoulder

Jack's eyes popped open immediately and sat up "Yeah?"

Teal'c pointed up towards the top of the dune "It appears as if the Jaffa are preparing to move out."

Jack nodded "Good wake up Carter and Daniel, I'm going up to take a quick look."

"Very good O'Neill." Teal'c made his way over to the two sleeping scientists

Jack carefully made his way to the top of the hill and laid out at the top studying the situation. Teal'c was right, the Jaffa were getting ready to pull out. Jack figured in about twenty minutes they would begin their journey towards the town. Sliding down the side of the dune, he landed by the others; Daniel put out a hand and helped Jack up.

"How's it looking?" Daniel asked nervously

Jack shook his head "I figure they'll move out in about twenty minutes. Get ready." He told them

SG-1 nodded seriously and began to check their weapons to make sure that they would function properly. Jack pulled out his radio and turned it on.

"Team's 13 and 15 check in." he called out

"13 here." Came the immediate response

"15 here." A moment later

"Looks like our friends are getting ready to pull out stay sharp. 13 you move in first from behind and take out as many as you can. 15 as soon as 13 initiates contact we move in to support."

"1 this is 13, we are going to move in silently and take them, we won't go loud unless we have to. Hopefully we can take the outside guards without a peep."

"Good 13 stay in touch, 1 out."

"13 out."

"15 out."

Jack quickly changed the frequency on his radio "SG 1 calling home base."

"Go SG 1."

Jack immediately recognized the Admiral's voice

"Admiral, looks like our uninvited party crashers are about to head out to you."

"Understood SG1 we'll be ready for them."

"Good SG 1 out."

"Home base out."

Jack turned to his team and pointed up the dune "Well campers, let's get ready to hit it." Jack and Teal'c made their way up the hill.

Sam stared at the man that she loved more than life itself, wanting to say so much to him. Daniel saw the look in her eyes and nodded.

"I know." He told her feeling the exact same way.

Sam shook a finger at him "You had better be careful Daniel Jackson, you had better not leave me standing at the alter, or I'll never forgive you." She warned

Daniel smiled at her feeling her love pour over him "I'll be there." He promised, "You had just better make sure that you are there as well."

Sam nodded "Let's do it." She said making her way up, Daniel right by her side.

Gabriel studied as much of the group as he could, with the pyramid in his way there was only so much that he could see.

"Goddamn pyramid is blocking my view." He whispered to the others

"How we playing this one boss." Link asked staring at the milling Jaffa who were now forming ranks.

"You and I go left, Annie you and Sammy go right." He told them "Annie you and I are on silenced pistols going for head shots. Link you and Sam are backup with rifles, we miss or if someone spots us, we go loud. Otherwise we are silent, we take out the perimeter guards, SG1 and 15 will then join us and we take the guards inside this pig and she's ours."

"Sounds like a plan." Sammy smiled checking his rifle one last time

"O'Neill, the Jaffa are moving out." Teal'c whispered

Jack moved over to his friend's position and saw that the Jaffa were indeed moving out, the giant Jaffa leading the way. With any luck, the bastard would trip off one of the mines himself and save Jack and Teal'c the trouble of killing him for what he did to Daniel.

"Get ready." He told the others

They all watched as the Jaffa moved out over the dune and began their trek towards the town. They waited a long twenty minutes until the Jaffa were out of sight. Jack looked down at the valley where the pyramid was sitting. Lifting up his radio he whispered.

"13 come in."

"13 here."

"You have five guards standing outside, ten more went inside the pyramid. Move out."

"Let's rock." Gabriel told the others

SG 1 and 15 watched as SG 13 slid down the side of the dune towards the pyramid and split into two sections. From his position Jack could see Gabe and Link making their way towards the first of three guards on their side. Annie and Sammy were probably doing the same thing on the other side. Jack watched as Gabe grabbed both his pistols and drew them out, Link stood to Gabe's left and centered his rifle at the Jaffa. Suddenly over his radio he heard Gabe whispering.

"Annie I'm in position."

"So am I." Came the quiet response

"3, 2, 1.."

Jack and his team were shocked that it was over so quickly. Gabe lifted his pistols and with one squeeze of both triggers two of the Jaffa's head's exploded. The third Jaffa spun around bringing up his staff weapon, but it was too late. Gabe quickly centered both pistols and fired again, both bullets caught the Jaffa square in the forehead splattering the Jaffa's head like a ripe melon.

"Done." Gabe announced calmly

"Done." Came the response from Annie

"Make sure." Gabe told her as he and Link both pulled out zats and disintegrated the dead Jaffa.

Jack shivered at the cold efficiency, wondering if he looked that way when he killed, probably, he thought to himself. He knew that SG 13 took no pleasure in it, neither did he, but it had to be done.

"Remind me never to piss these guys off." He whispered to the others and received nods in response

"Done." Gabe called out

"Done." Annie responded

"SG 1 and 15 you're clear." Gabe told him making his way to the front of the ship

"SG 1 and 15 move in." Jack ordered

Both teams made their way to the pyramid while SG 13 covered the front of the pyramid. Two minutes later both teams were by their side.

Lt. Colonel Sanchez stared at SG 13 "I am never pissing you guys off." He told them

Gabe smiled as he reloaded the shells that he spent on the guards. Holstering his weapons he pulled out his rifle and jacked in the first round.

"How do we play this sir?" he asked

Jack looked up the ramp coming to his decision "SG 1 takes the command room to cut off any surprises that they might try to come up with. SG 15 you take communications and make sure that they don't get any messages out to the people out there and 13 you take the engine room, we can't have these guys taking out good ole USS O'Neill." He smiled at them

Gabe smiled at his friend "You got it sir. 13 move out." He said leading the way into the ship. He stopped the teams at the first t-section they came to. Holding up a hand they all stopped, pointing to Sammy he pointed to the left while he took the right. The rest of the teams watched as both men got down on the floor and crawled to the edges of the wall and angle mirrors out and then silently drew back. Sammy held up one finger pointing to the left, and Gabe did the same thing, two guards. Again drawing out pistols Sammy and Gabe got ready, Gabe pointed to himself and motioned downward, then pointing to Sammy he pointed upward. Sammy nodded in understanding, Gabe would go low and take the guard on Sammy's left, and he would go high and take out the guard on Gabe's right. Gabe held up a hand. One, two, three. Both men moved like a well-oiled machine and two muted shots were fired, both men immediately moved out. Annie and Link moved in immediately to cover the positions holding out their rifles covering their teammates. SG 1 and 15 shook their heads; Gabe had formed one hell of a team here. It was just too bad that they were disbanding SG 13, the Jaffa were getting off lucky. A couple of seconds later both men reappeared giving Jack a thumbs up.

Jack nodded and pointed to SG 15 and motioned them out, and then he did the same to SG 13. Turning he nodded to his own team and they moved out to take the ship.

Jack moved silently through the massive ship, barring any surprises, they had spotted ten men going into the ship. SG 13 had taken down two so far that left a total of eight Jaffa for the three teams to take care of, no problem. SG 1 made it to the control room with no problems; quickly Daniel studied the hieroglyphics and pointed out the correct symbol to Jack to open the door. Jack smiled grimly and took one of the pages out of SG 13's playbook, motioning Sam to take the left side of the door and Daniel to take the right. Teal'c and he in the center, they would rush in and Daniel and Sam would provide backup if necessary. Jack prepared his weapon, nodding to Teal'c who heated up his staff weapon; Jack nodded to Daniel who reached over to the door switch. Daniel held up a hand, one, two, three and he threw the switch. Four Jaffa turned to see who was coming in as Jack and Teal'c rushed in and opened fire. Two of the Jaffa were cut down immediately, the other two dove out of the way and returned fire. Jack felt the impact of the staff weapon hitting his side and cried out in pain. Sam and Daniel rushed in and opened fire on the Jaffa silencing him forever. Teal'c took the other Jaffa and then he zatted all four of them while Sam and Daniel ran to Jack's side.

"Jack!" Daniel reached his side

"I'm okay Danny boy." Jack gritted his teeth "He just winged me is all."

Daniel saw the blood on his friend's jacket "I'm going to take a look Okay?"

Jack nodded his head on Carter's lap

Daniel opened the jacket, lifted up Jack's t-shirt, and sighed relieved "You are one lucky bastard Jack." Daniel smiled at Sam "He just nipped your side, another inch or so to the right and you wouldn't be here." He told his friend suddenly frightened that he could lose his friend so easily.

Jack smiled grabbing his best friends hand "Some of that famous Jackson luck must of rubbed off on me. Besides Danny-boy I got a wedding to get to, I am not dying now."

Sam smiled at him as Teal'c joined his team "You just make sure you don't sir, or Janet is going to make your after-life miserable."

LtCol Sanchez moved his men towards the communications area, so far so good, no surprises. Reaching the doorway to communications they saw that it was already open, peeking in Sanchez saw only one guard. Holding his hand up so the rest of his men could see he held up one finger. Handing his rifle over to his 2IC, Sanchez drew out his knife and slid into the room. The Jaffa turned quickly hearing something behind him, but it was already too late. Sanchez drove the knife home into the other mans throat and ruthlessly turned the blade while still inside ripping the Jaffa's neck open. Stepping back he pulled out his zat and shot the dead Jaffa three times. Communications was secure.

Gabe and his team made their way down towards the engine room; Gabe knew that Jack had purposely given his team the most important part of the ship to take. Gabe was proud that Jack had chosen him and his team, he knew just as Jack did that the Jaffa could severely cripple if not destroy the ship entirely if SG 13 were not successful. Quietly they approached the door to the engine room and spotted one guard at the door. Gabe studied the situation and saw that it was a tricky shot from his angle. Pointing to Sammy he nodded towards the guard. Sammy nodded pulling out his pistol and aimed carefully down the corridor. Relaxing his breathing, Sammy knew that he had to be careful here; if this guy let out a shout the others could damage or destroy the engines. Then all of this would have been for nothing, so he carefully lifted his pistol and took aim. A thin green dot danced along the Jaffa's body armor; curious at first the Jaffa studied it as it made it's way up his body. Then looking up and down the corridor he saw where the beam was coming from, he opened his mouth to shout. Sammy pulled the trigger. Sammy made his way to the down Jaffa to zat him, silently he made his way over to him. Reaching to put his pistol away and retrieve his zat, he never saw the Goa'uld larvae peeking out of the armor. The Goa'uld launched itself towards Sammy, who saw it and frantically hit the ground trying to pull his zat out. It was right over him and coming down when suddenly a whistling sound rocketed it's way over Sammy and caught the Goa'uld slamming it against the wall. Sammy looked up and saw the Goa'uld impaled in the wall, one of Gabe's throwing knives holding it there, pinning it to the wall. Sammy grabbed his heart, which was pounding at a rate of about a hundred miles an hour. Suddenly the rest of the team were with him, Annie giving him a big hug, shivering at the close call her friend just had. Gabriel zatted the dead Jaffa and then zatted the Goa'uld and retrieved his knife.

"Too close." He whispered to his friends

"Fucking-A too close, thanks." Sammy whispered back

Gabe nodded and took the lead again into the engine room

Looking around one of the massive engines Gabe spotted two more guards, holding up a hand he signed to the others. Gabe counted to three and the team moved into the open and fired. Both guards never knew what hit them. Crossing over to them quickly Annie and Link zatted them down. Sammy and Gabe searched the rest of the engine room, no more guards.

Gabe lowered his rifle and smiled at his team lifting up his radio. "Engine room is secure." He whispered

"Communications is secure." Sounded another whisper

"Bridge is secured." Sam called to them "But the Colonel is down, I say again the colonel is down."

"Shit." Gabe muttered "You two guys stay here and cover, I'm going to take a look around and make my way up to the bridge, Link head up there now and help the Colonel."

"On my way." Link pulled off his pack and headed out

"SG 1, Link is on his way to you to help the Colonel."

"Good, we could use his help here." Sam admitted, "How many guards did you take?"

"The two in the hall and then another three."

"We took one in communications." Sanchez put in

Sam nodded as she watched Link rush into the room with his pack "We took four on the bridge, that's ten, that should be all."

Gabe sighed relieved "I'm going to take a quick tour and make sure, SG 15 you start at the top and make your way down, I'll start from down here and make my way up. Sammy and Annie will stand guard over the engines." Gabe turned and saw Annie's eyes sparkling looking over the engines "Besides I think that Annie's in love down here with the engines." He smiled

Sam got back on the line "Gabe I don't want you going out on your own, Teal'c is headed down to you now."

"Okay, let's power up this pig and get airborne."

"I need power." Sam told him

"Annie?" he called out

"I'm on it." She told him studying the boards and flicked a couple of switches "How's that?"

"Sam how's that?"

"Good, we got power, I'll do a preflight and get us airborne ASAP."

"How's the colonel?" Gabe asked worried

Sam looked over to Link, who was working on Jack, looking up he gave her a nod.

"He'll make it Ma'am, he'll be dancing a jig this time next week."

Jack smiled "Really, I never could before." Link laughed, as did Sam

Shaking her head she called out, "He's going to be fine."

Gabe sighed relieved as he watched Teal'c enter the engine room.

"Okay, Teal'c's here, we're heading out."

Go' Tar smiled as he led his Jaffa towards the Abydonian township. HIS Jaffa, his grin got bigger, it was obvious to him that Apophis was not going to return and someone had to lead. Who better than him, he was the strongest and the smartest. Take the action he was taking for instance, by taking over the naquedah supplies of this planet he could make himself stronger and become rich. The other system lords would have to recognize his power and respect him. Looking into the distance all he could see was desert, but not for long, in a few hours he would be at the settlement. These Abydoinans stood no chance against him and his Jaffa, by nightfall he would have the city and by tomorrow morning he would have the townspeople working for him.

The Jaffa entered an area where the dunes were massive in size all around them. The Jaffa had to break ranks so that they could travel side by side through the passageway. They were about halfway through when the first Jaffa stepped on a mine.

Go' Tar spun around at the sound of the explosion; he saw many of his Jaffa were down. Others were racing towards their comrades to help them.

"NO!" Go' tar shouted at them, suddenly more explosions went off

Jack sat back against the wall relaxing a bit before the next step in the operation. Lifting up the radio he called in.

"Home base this is SG 1."

"Go SG 1." Ferretti called back nervously, the President and his chief of staff and an admiral standing by his side. God talk about nerve-  
wracking, he thought.

"Tell the president that the USS O'Neill is now airborne." Jack smiled

Ferretti smiled nodding towards the President who smiled back "That's great news Colonel, how are you guys?"

"All present and accounted for, one minor injury, but Link has got some great drugs for me."

Everyone around Ferretti frowned "Jack?" he said nervously "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, Link says I'll be dancing a jig this time next week."

"I'll have doctor Fraiser standing by." Ferretti promised

"Good. Looks like I'm out of phase two here, but Teal'c and Sam are going to power up a couple of death gliders and head out to meet our friends."

Ferretti smiled "Hey speaking of our friends, we heard some explosions awhile back, looks like SG 13's surprise welcome met with some positive results." There was no answer "Colonel? Jack!" Ferretti tensed up when he heard no response.

Gabe picked up the radio "Sorry Ferretti, looks like the colonel is taking a nap. Link's joy juice has taken effect. Nice to hear our surprise worked."

Ferretti sighed relieved "Yeah, hey get those gliders here when you can. I'm pretty sure that the Jaffa are going to be mighty pissed when they get here."

"Sam's got us on a stationary orbit. Launching gliders in five minutes." Gabe told him

"Good home base out." Ferretti turned to the president "They did it sir." He smiled

"You know Major." Josiah Bartlett smiled at him "I'm running out of medals to give you guys."

Lou Ferretti grinned back, relieved that his friends were alright, "That's okay sir, just hearing that they are alright is enough for us." Ferretti told him smiling; picking up another radio Ferretti turned it on "All teams, SG 1, 13 and 15 have taken the ship."

The gathered group heard cheers coming from all over the town "You see sir."

Bartlett smiled at the man "Yes I do."

Janet and Daisy let out a collective sigh when they heard Ferretti's announcement over the radio. Neither woman wanted to admit it, but Jack's plan to take the ship had scared the crap out of them. Harriet and Mac smiled at each other and Harm and Bud gave each other a high-  
five. A few minutes later Ferretti walked into the makeshift infirmary, he knew that this would be hard on the doc, but she needed to know.

"Doc." He called out to her

Janet turned around and saw Ferretti's expression and she knew immediately.

"Who's hurt?" she asked "And how bad are they?"

Ferretti stared at the doctor before him "Jack..." he never got any further

"How is he!" Janet demanded her heart rising to her throat a hand held over her stomach.

"He's okay Janet." Ferretti held up his hands "Link is with him and says that Jack is going to be just fine. He's resting right now, they'll get him here as soon as they can." He told her.

"I want to speak to him." Janet told him

Ferretti had figured as much and held up a radio, instantly Janet snatched it out of his hands "Jack?" she called out.

"Hey baby." Jack smiled holding up the radio "How are you doing?"

Janet immediately calmed down just hearing his voice "How are you Jack?" she asked tears streaming down her face, Daisy standing behind her rubbing her back.

"Me? I'm feeling fiiiine." He told her "I don't know what Link gave me, but I feel reeeealllll goooood."

"May I colonel?" Janet heard on the line

"Doc?"

"Link? What's his condition?" Janet asked worriedly

"He's going to be fine. Got a slight burn from a staff wound on his left side, it just grazed him a bit. I've cleaned it out and bandaged him up. He'll be as good as new in a few days."

Janet sighed relieved "Thanks Link. Could you put the colonel back on?"

"Sure, here he is."

"Jack?"

"Yeah baby."

Janet bit her lip and decided to tell him "You had better be alright." She began "I'm not raising our child alone."

Jack smiled "Cassie's a big girl now Janet."

Janet smiled rubbing her stomach "I'm not talking about Cassie." She told him

"Janet if this is a joke..." he said seriously

"No joke dad."

"Hey Danny-boy, I'm going to be a father."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

Janet smiled "I love you Jack."

"Love you more, baby."

Janet turned to hand the radio back to Ferretti "Congratulations doc." He beamed at her

"Thanks." Janet blushed turning she hugged Daisy "He's alright."

Ferretti lifted the radio "Congratulations Jack, we'll start the baby pool when you get back."

"Put me down for a boy, 6 and a half pounds Ferretti."

"You got it Jack."

Jack leaned back against the wall, Daniel slid down next to him "Dad, huh?"

Jack turned to his friend tears of joy streaming down his face "Yeah, I'm getting a second chance Danny."

"Sweet." Daniel smiled at him

Jack smiled and shook his head "Always taking my lines." He complained good naturedly.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you Jack." Daniel told him putting his arm around his friend "Now that is how you grab for that brass ring."

"We gotta protect that town Daniel." Jack told him seriously "Janet's down there." He said frighten that once again his family was in danger, and once again he couldn't do a damn thing to help them.

Daniel nodded "Don't you worry about a thing Jack, we are not going to let anything happen to Janet or your child. You got my word on that." He told him with conviction

"Thanks Daniel." Jack told him waning "I think I'm going to take a nap now."

Daniel smiled "You go ahead, I'll watch over you buddy."

"Good." Jack fell asleep a smile on his face

Daniel stood up and made his way to one of the consoles "Teal'c, Sam come in." Daniel would keep his promise to his friend; no one would hurt his family. Daniel began to alter course and bring the ship around activating the weapons systems on board.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Sam called over the radio "You're heading right for us."

"Sam, Teal'c alter course and head for the stargate and engage targets there, I'll take care of the rest of them." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Daniel turned and saw Gabriel standing by his side

"I'm here brother." He told him

Daniel smiled as he watched the others spread out manning the weapons stations.

"We'll handle the others, you free up the gate."

"Why Daniel?" Sam asked as she watched the ship close in on her and Teal'c

"I have a promise to keep to my friend." He told her "Trust me." He asked her.

Sam didn't know what was going on, but if Daniel asked her to trust him, then she would.

"Altering course now." She told him "Teal'c you with me?"

"Yes Major Carter, I also am altering course now."

"We gotta do this right." Daniel told them "For Jack's sake."

"WHAT!" Sam called back, the colonel had been alright when she left "What's wrong with Jack, Daniel?" she asked worriedly

"Janet's pregnant Sam, the Jaffa are going to be bearing down on them soon. Jack can't lose them Sam."

"Pregnant?" Sam smiled excitedly

"Indeed you are right Daniel Jackson." Teal'c gripped his controls tighter "We must protect the town, nothing can happen to O'Neill's unborn child." He said knowing that it would completely destroy his friend; O'Neill had already lost one child. Teal'c swore that while he lived, O'Neill would not lose another.

Go' Tar cursed loudly and bitterly, these damn Abydonians were going to pay with their lives! Twenty of his men gone, gone by using those damn mines. He would destroy the town, yes, kill everyone in the town for killing his men. Lifting up his wrist he activated his comms device.

"Ga'Far" he called out angrily "Ga'Far!"

Daniel heard the communication and smiled flipping the switch he answered in the same language.

"Yes"

"The Abydonians have killed many of our Jaffa, bring the ship closer, then we will destroy the entire city."

"We are on our way." Daniel told him cutting off communications "Oh yeah, we are on our way."

Lt Harrison and Sergeant Torres were hunched together on top of a sand dune just ten kilometers from the city. Harrison put down the binoculars and rubbed his tired eyes, this was his first mission back with SG 9 since the Arcadian debacle. After that whole incident had gone down, Harrison was sure that his military career was over. He was sure that LtCol. Franks was going to have him bought up on charges. Instead he was surprised when he reported to General Hammond and told that his punishment was to go for additional training.

"Sir?" Harrison stared at the general his mouth open

Hammond had stared at the young man "It's either that, or I'll have you up on charges." He told the young man.

Harrison shook his head and blushed "I'm sorry sir, it's just that I was positive that you were going to kick me out sir." He admitted, "This almost seems like a reward sir, one which I don't deserve."

Hammond relented seeing that the boy had been scared to death, wondering what was going to befall him and that he couldn't believe what the general had just done to him.

"Sit down son." He said kindly, when Harrison was seated Hammond looked at him "If you ever repeat what I am going to tell you right now. I'll ship you out to Antarctica." He warned

"Never sir." Harrison nodded quickly

Hammond leaned back in his chair "When I was a young man, just out of boot camp myself, I was assigned to a fighter squadron." Smiling at the young man he continued "I was just as cocky as you were, and I was anxious to prove myself as soon as possible. During my first week there I took a jet up to do some bombing runs, you know practice. Well anyway, I was flying over the base and feeling so sure of myself that I started playing around, you know doing barrel rolls and such. Trying to show off to the older more experienced pilots. I was just straightening out when I accidentally hit weapons release and I dropped a bomb smack dab on my commanding officers bungalow."

Harrison's eyes popped open

Hammond laughed, "Oh yes son, I blew up his quarters and all of his personal belongings. I thought for sure that my career was over then as well. My CO was pissed, but he saw that it had been an accident, stupid and idiotic but an accident. He didn't throw me out instead he sent me, where I'm sending you for additional training. At the time I wondered why, I thought that this was a gift and not a punishment, and in some ways it is a gift, this additional training is going to serve you well." Then Hammond smiled "But the training is hell, I won't lie to you son. However if you can hack it and graduate, I will take you back into this command."

Harrison shook his head "Sir I don't deserve any second chances, what I did was inexcusable." He said miserably "I guess I'm just not cut out for this."

Hammond shook his head "I know that you feel that way right now, you did a very stupid thing, the repercussions you will have to live with. Still there are people here who think that you do deserve a second chance. Dr. Fuentes believes that you deserve a second chance."

Harrison looked up shocked "But sir I almost got him and SG 13 killed."

"But you didn't, you held up and faced your responsibilities. Dr. Fuentes believes in you, in fact he said I quote 'punish him but don't kick him out, in time I think he will make a fine officer, one that you can be proud of.'" Hammond told him

"He said that?" Harrison couldn't believe it, after everything that he'd done, Fuentes stuck up for him.

"He did indeed son. Now I need an answer, will you go to black-ops training?"

Harrison stood up ramrod straight trying to hold in his tears "Yes sir, it would be an honor."

Hammond nodded "Good pack up your things you leave for fifteen weeks of training at 0800hrs tomorrow morning."

Harrison saluted the general "I won't let you or Dr. Fuentes down sir."

Hammond smiled and returned the salute "Don't let yourself down either son, dismissed."

Once outside he found Gabriel waiting for him.

"How did it go?" he asked

Harrison told him what the general wanted him to do.

Gabriel slapped him on the shoulder "Good." He'd said "Don't give up kid, whenever it seems that it's getting really bad you just remember that it can only get better from here on out."

"I'll remember that sir." He promised

The next morning Harvey Harrison began fifteen weeks of hell on earth. Up every morning at 0400 and into bed exhausted at 2200hrs every night, but he'd done what he promised. Every time that Harrison had even thought of giving up he would remember what Gabriel had told him and that made him just try that much more. Returning to his team had been the hard part, but he'd done that as well. He remembered going to ltcol Franks to report in.

"Sir Lt. Harrison reporting for duty."

Franks stared at the young man before him "No speeches from me, you fuck up again and I'll have your ass." He promised but held out a hand "Welcome back."

Taking the hand Harrison smiled "Thank you sir."

Now sitting here in the desert he had to laugh. Torres looked at his lieutenant wondering if the young man had lost his mind completely, which was all he needed. Harrison looked over at the sergeant and understood.

"I'm not crazy sergeant, just laughing at the irony of the situation."

Torres looked at the young man "What irony sir?"

"A few months ago, this was all that I could think of." He admitted "To be point man on an important mission like this, chomping at the bit to get into some action."

"And now?" Torres asked seeing a new maturity in the young man that he hadn't seen before

Harvey Harrison shook his head, "Now all I can think is 'god I hope I can get through this without firing a shot.' Pretty ironic don't you think?"

Torres shrugged not quite understanding "If you say so sir."

"What's that?" Harrison caught movement from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

Harrison ducked down bringing up his binoculars "I thought I saw movement."

Torres bought up his binoculars as well and scAnnied the area "I don't see anything." He said

Harrison shook his head "I know I saw something...Wait, there!" he whispered "Three o'clock"

Torres looked over and saw the Jaffa "Oh shit that's a lot of Jaffa and they look pissed."

Harrison bought up his radio "Home base this is Eagle eye." Handing a special viewfinder to the sergeant "Range it." He ordered

"Home base here." Ferretti called back "Report."

"Jaffa spotted home base..." he looked to Torres

"Five and a half clicks from us."

"Range 15 clicks from town heading right to us sir."

Ferretti picked up the radio calling to all the other teams "All teams heads up, Jaffa spotted 15 clicks from here and moving in."

Chedwiggen stood up grabbing his weapons and one of the radios so that he can keep in touch with every one "Mr. President, please come with me and commander Rabb."

"My wife?" Bartlett began

"We will take you to the infirmary sir." Harm reassured him "That is where we are going to keep you sir. It is the most defendable position in town."

"Good"

Ferretti picked up his radio again "Eagle eye come in."

"Eagle eye here, Jaffa still moving our way, we can see that some of them are injured. They must of come across some of those land mines that SG 13 planted."

"Good, what kind of numbers can you see?"

"Wait one home and I'll count."

"Eighty sir, seven of those are wounded from what I can see." Torres told him

Harrison relayed the information

"Good.."Ferretti began

"Oh shit." Torres grabbed Harrison's arm "Cheops cruiser heading our way!"

Harrison looked up and saw the massive ship heading towards them

"SIR! Cheops cruiser heading towards town." Harrison yelled out knowing that the town stood absolutely no chance against that ship

"That one is ours." Ferretti told him "What is it doing?"

Harrison and Torres stared at each other dumbfounded "Ours" they said in unison

"What is it doing?" Ferretti repeated

Snapped out of it Harrison grabbed his binoculars "Wait one sir." Staring out at the ship he lifted up the radio "It looks to be slowing down by the Jaffa."

Suddenly two death gliders streaked overhead of them.

"SIR, two death gliders have just buzzed us, they seem, yes they are altering course heading east towards the gate."

"WHAT!" Ferretti picked up his other radio and switched it on.

"They are heading east to the gate sir." Harrison repeated turning back to the giant ship "The cruiser..." He watched dumbfounded as the cruiser fired its massive weapons.

"Holy shit sir! The cruiser has just opened fire on the Jaffa."

Daniel finished explaining how to aim and fire the weapons to the other teams and returned to the console. He could see that they were quickly gaining on the jaffa and he slowed the ship even more to almost a crawl. He didn't want to take the chance of over shooting the Jaffa and having to turn this ship around for another try. It would take much too long and second he wasn't sure that he could turn the massive ship. It was taking all his concentration just to keep it going straight ahead.

"Daniel" Sam called over the speaker

"Yeah Sam."

"We are going to break off now and head for the gate." She told him hoping that Daniel could take care of the other Jaffa.

"Right, keep us informed. And be careful." He ordered

Sam was surprised; she'd never heard Daniel so completely sure about himself. He sounded like Jack for a moment there, well Jack in a serious moment.

"Yes sir." Sam couldn't help but smile

Daniel smiled as well hearing her answer

"Dannnny." Jack moaned struggling to his feet

"Jack stay there." Daniel told him not wanting to leave his station and not wanting Jack to hurt himself anymore than he already was.

Jack moved carefully over to Daniel waving away his friends concern "I'm alright Daniel, what's going on?" he asked

Daniel looked over the controls again making sure that everything was all right, "Well we took the ship no problem, now we're heading towards the Jaffa and take them out before they hit the town."

"What?" Jack looked surprised "That's not the plan Danny-boy."

Daniel shook his head "We are not taking any chances that any of those Jaffa get to the town." He told his friend "We are not going to take the chance however remote that something might happen to Janet the baby and the others." Daniel told him

Jack stared at his friend in understanding and felt his heart swell up with pride and was grateful to have such friends "Thanks Daniel."

Daniel smiled at Jack "You'd do the same for me."

Jack nodded knowing that Daniel was right "You know I would."

"Daniel." Gabriel walked into the bridge, saw O'Neill standing there, and came to attention "Sir, the ship is secure." He saluted

Jack returned the salute "Good, did you find anything useful?"

Gabriel smiled and dropped all the formalities "Shit Jack we hit a treasure trove. We now are the proud new owners of a full armory full, of staff weapons and zats, there is also a sarcophagus down there, although I don't think it's working." He admitted, handing a sign over to Daniel "Does that say what I think it does?" he asked

Daniel looked at the sign and laughed "Out of order."

Gabriel laughed as well "I thought so." Then he shrugged to Jack "Maybe we can fix it." He told him "Oh and we have six shuttles and two dozen death gliders, and we have another gate." Gabriel told him excitedly "Plus we have a bunch of shit that I don't even know what it does."

Jack smiled; this would definitely put things between the system lords and the earth on a lot more even scale.

"Sweet."

Sammy turned from his console "Sirs, we are coming up on the Jaffa."

Jack nodded to the man "Good, bring us in nice and slow Daniel."

"You got it." Daniel told him bringing the ship to almost a complete stop

"Can we see them?" Jack asked

"Yeah, let me just adjust this." Daniel flipped a couple of switches and suddenly they saw the gathered group of Jaffa below them.

"Ga'Far" they all heard coming in over the speakers "Go and attack the city and destroy it."

Daniel smiled as he flipped the switch and answered him in English "Ah. Sorry I can't do that."

"What?" Go' tar screamed, "You will do as I say and attack the city, Jaffa KREE!"

Jack leaned over to the microphone, he couldn't resist.

Back in the infirmary the group consisting of the president and his staff, plus Janet and her staff and the Jag officers crowded around the radio listening to what was being said on the ship. Janet blushed when she heard Daniel and Jack talking about her and the baby. The president looked over at her, smiling he shook his head and turned to listen to the radio. They heard when Gabriel returned to tell the others what he'd found, which caused smiles around the room and many high fives were exchanged. Then they heard the other voice, which they couldn't understand. Then they heard Daniel respond

"Ah. I'm afraid that I cannot do that." He said in English

Then also in English they heard "What? You will do as I say and attack the city, Jaffa Kree!"

Then Jack's voice came over the line sounding pinched and nasally "I am sorry sir but your call cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again." Janet covered her mouth and laughed

"Fire control?" Daniel called over his shoulder

Link looked back "All lights are green ready to fire." He told them his finger poised over a button

Daniel smiled at Jack, and Jack smiled back.

Nodding their heads in unison they both spoke "Fire!"

Go' Tar stared at his communicator in confusion then looking up he saw one of the weapons mounts turn towards them and he understood. He had underestimated the enemy. That was the last thought he ever had.

It was over in less than a minute the Jaffa forces on the ground stood no chance against the superior weapons on board the ship. Some of them tried to run but the automatic targeting systems on board the ship found them no matter where they tried to run. Giant holes were made in the sand as the weapons tossed the Jaffa around as if they were tissue paper caught in a windstorm. Suddenly the firing stopped, Jack looked over the situation and shook his head, if any Jaffa were alive down there after this they were damn lucky. Grabbing up his radio he saw that it was still switched on, he must have left it on when he passed out earlier. Shaking his head he tried to remember if he'd said anything stupid. Then he thought screw it, he was sore and tired.

"Home base come in."

Ferretti picked up the line "This is home base, go SG 1."

"The Jaffa are down Ferretti, take half the teams and check the situation over and see if there are any survivors."

Ferretti sighed relieved "Will do Colonel, great work sir." Picking up the other radio Ferretti issued the orders. Then he remembered.

"Eagle eye come in."

"Eagle eye here sir."

"We have a bunch of teams coming out to meet you, check out the Jaffa and see if there are any survivors and come on home."

Harrison patted Torres on the shoulder "Will do sir."

Jack and Daniel were shaking hands when they suddenly remembered the other half of their team. Scrambling over to the communications equipment they turned it on.

"Carter you there?" Jack called out

"Right here sir." Came the immediate response "Glad to hear your voice sir." Sam sighed relieved

"What's your sit-rep?" he asked immediately

"We strafed the area twice outside the pyramid and they all hauled ass inside. It's been pretty quiet here sir, I think that they pulled out through the gate sir."

Daniel sighed relieved just to hear Sam's voice over the radio; he felt a hand patting him on the shoulder. Turning he saw that it was Jack.

"Okay Major keep circling the area, we'll have men down there in a couple of hours to check it out. You'll provide cover for them."

"Will do sir, Carter out."

Jack turned to look at Daniel "Do you think that you can land this thing without taking out the town?" he asked

Daniel smiled at his friend "Well I can try." He said heading towards the town

Nervously Jack stared at his friend "That's a joke right Daniel....Daniel...?"

It took three hours to figure out but the ship landed without incident just outside the Abydonian township, the doors were swung open as the three SG teams disembarked the ship. Happy towns people ran out to meet their saviors enveloping them with hugs and kisses. Kasuf and Skarra were there hugging Jack and Daniel welcoming them back happy that they were safe.

Janet and Daisy pushed their way through the throngs of people; Daisy spotted Gabe and jumped into his arms covering his face with kisses.

"Oh god, you're alright." She cried and continued to kiss him

"You bet I'm alright." He said holding her tight "We have a ship to catch."

"JACK!" Janet ran to him

Jack took her into his arms holding on tight to her, promising himself that he would never let this woman go.

"Oh baby I missed you." He told her then he rubbed her abdomen "Both of you."

"Oh Jack." Janet hugged him for all she was worth then began to pull him away from the group "Come on I'm going to check your side and then you are going to bed." She ordered

"Yes mom." Jack smiled and let the petite woman lead him away

"Daniel!" Sarah Mackenzie hugged her friend

"Sarah" he smiled hugging her back "Everyone okay here?" he asked

"Everyone is fine." Harm smiled patting him on the back "How about you, you okay?"

"I'm good." He told them "Could use a few days of sleep though." He admitted as they walked into the city.

President Bartlett and his staff met him at the gates of the city and shook his hand.

"Dr. Jackson, good work sir, damn good work."

"Thank you Mr. President." Daniel blushed "Sir about the other night..."

Bartlett shook his head "We'll talk about that later, although I wouldn't worry if I were you." He told him already having come to his decision. "Where is Colonel O'Neill?" he asked

Daniel smiled relieved that it was going to turn out okay "Dr. Fraiser dragged him to the infirmary to check out his wound."

"I better go and check on him and congratulate him as well." Patting the Daniel on the shoulder he and his daughter made their way to the make shift hospital.

The presidential staff all came forward shaking hands with Daniel and the rest of the teams

Overhead two death gliders buzzed the airspace and quickly circled the area and came to a landing by the giant space ship. Daniel turned and ran towards the ships dodging people as he ran to meet with the rest of his team.

Sam opened the cockpit of her glider and quickly jumped out already running towards the town. They met each other half way, Sam jumped into Daniel's arms.

"Sam, oh God Sam you're safe."

Kissing him for all she was worth, she broke the kiss and smiled "Hey we have a date with a priest and a church. You don't think I'm missing that do you?"

"No" Daniel smiled hugging her close

Suddenly they both felt giant arms coming around them, looking up they saw Teal'c.

"I am happy that my friends are all safe." The giant Jaffa smiled

Both Daniel and Sam threw an arm around the Jaffa and headed back towards the city, already seeing that people were celebrating.

"Oh there's going to be a party tonight big time." Sam smiled

"Let's go check on Jack." Daniel told them

The infirmary was full with the presidential staff inside talking with Jack about how he'd gotten the ship. Seeing the rest of his team bought a smile to his face.

"Hey kids." Jack stood up hugging his friends "How did it go?"

Sam stepped back after her hug and told him "Just as we thought sir, the Jaffa at the gate all turned and went through."

"With no one to lead them they ran." Teal'c told him "They will most likely approach one of the systems lords and try to join with them."

Jack shook his head waving it off "A concern for another day Teal'c ole buddy."

Ferretti joined the party just returning from checking the area for Jaffa survivors "Colonel, good to see you sir." He said pumping Jack's hand "Daniel, Sam and Teal'c good to see you all safe." He smiled getting choked up.

"What's the situation out there?" Jack asked

Ferretti shook his head "Not enough left of them to put in plastic baggies." He said

Finally Janet stepped out from the back, just having gotten sick again. "Oh is just going to be so much fun." She thought to herself "Shut up Janet, you wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled.

"Okay everyone, that is enough." She announced "I have a wounded man in here who needs his rest, so unless you are sick or dying everyone out."

Jack watched amazed as his short fiancée ordered out the most powerful man on the planet earth out of the room. Finally when they were all gone, Janet turned and faced her fiancée and smiled.

"At last we are alone." She said coming to him

Later that night Josiah Bartlett sat on a sand dune watching the festivities going on well into the night. Soldiers and townspeople were singing, dancing, and drinking. Shaking his head he had to smile.

"Well they deserve it." He thought to himself, he watched comically as Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter snuck away from the others to be alone. "Yes" he thought, "You two deserve a special dispensation, and after what you did today, you will get it."

Suddenly another sight caught his eye, two more people sneaking away from the party. Josh and Donna were sneaking away from the others, holding on to each other. "Another interesting development." He thought to himself shaking his head.

"Mr. President?" a soft voice called to him

Bartlett turned and saw the large shadow before him "Commander Fuentes, please take a seat."

Gabriel walked over "Thank you sir." He said and sat down holding out a cup "I thought you might like a drink of the local wine."

"Don't mind if I do." Bartlett drank some and leaned back "So what can I do for you commander?" he asked

"Well sir." Gabriel began nervously "I'm here to ask you for my favor."

"Really?" Bartlett stared at the young man "So soon?"

"Yes sir." Gabriel sat up "Daniel Jackson is my blood brother sir. My blood flows through his veins; I have trained him to become samurai. I would do anything, including die for my brother."

Bartlett smiled wondering if Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter knew what kind of friends they had, already O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser had spoken to him about this very thing, as well as Major Ferretti of SG 2 and Ltcol Mackensie and a few others. He was about to let the young man off the hook here when a thought entered his head. Suddenly he decided to hear the young man out.

"So your favor?"

Gabriel swallowed "Sir I would ask that you grant a special dispensation to Dr. Jackson and Major Carter. They love each other sir, and they need each other to stay sane in all this craziness."

Bartlett nodded seemingly deep in thought "You do realize that if they stay on the same team, it could bring about some dangers."

"I do realize that sir, but..."

Bartlett held up a hand "I have a proposition to make to you son. A deal so to speak."

Gabriel stared at the man before him, suddenly he remembered just over a year ago to a deal he made back then. Just like last time though, he really had no choice.

"Name it sir."

Epilogue Two months later Cheyenne Mountain

"Hey Jack wait up!" Daniel ran up to his friend holding up a piece of paper

Jack stopped and waited for his friend to catch up. Seeing the smile lighting up his friends face he knew something was up.

"What's up Daniel, find some new rocks for you collection."

Daniel stared at his friend "I'm not even going to say it."

Jack chuckled "Come on I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Daniel smiled "Great" they walked down the corridor "By the way how's Janet?"

Jack shook his head remembering this mornings "discussion".

"Hormones are kicking up and the mood swings are coming fast and hard." He admitted "And she's still getting sick every morning. Of course she blames it all on me." He said innocently, then he waved it off "It's going great, but what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Showing the letter to Jack "From the president, Sam and I got the special dispensation." He said happily

Jack read the letter throwing his arm around his friend "Great news." He congratulated his friend.

For a while there they had worried about it, after the Abydos mission, General Hammond said that there might be some changes coming for SG 1 after he had spoken to the president. What those changes were going to be the general refused to speculate. So, SG 1 had been walking around anxious ever since. Now this was very welcomed news.

"Does Sam know?" Jack asked as they entered the commissary

"Know what?" Sam asked as she joined them

"Hey Carter, Danny-boy's got some news."

Sam's eyebrows lifted "Really? What?" she asked her future husband

Daniel smiled and handed the letter over.

Sam's eyes opened wide seeing the president's seal on the top "From the President?" she asked and began to read the letter. Suddenly the letter dropped from her hands.

"Sam?" Daniel asked worriedly and suddenly Sam grabbed him kissing him in front of all the others in the commissary. Catcalls and wolf whistles filled the air.

Breaking away Daniel stood there stunned. Jack had to laugh; the last time he'd seen that expression on Daniel's face was on Abydos when Sha're had planted one on him.

Jack grabbed him by the jacket "This way Daniel." He said leading him to a table where Janet sat eating her third breakfast. Teal'c, Annie, Sammy and Link were also sitting there drinking coffee.

"Well what was that all about?" Janet asked in between bites

"We got the special dispensation." Sam told her friends happily

Janet and Annie hugged her "You see we told you not to worry." They said

Sam sighed "This is just such a load off my mind, I was so afraid this was going to bust up the team."

"Nah." Jack waved it away "They'd never bust us up, we're too good." He reassured her

Dr. Daisy Fuentes walked into the commissary, smiling she spotted her friends.

"Room for one more?" she asked

"Daisy!" Janet hugged her junior officer "It's about time you got back here." She complained, "We were starting to think that you would never come back from your honeymoon."

Daisy smiled nodding to Daniel who put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"We almost decided never to come back. Europe is so much fun." Daisy told them

"Was Cassie any trouble?" Janet asked

Daisy shook her head, "None at all. She worked very hard over the summer."

Cassie had joined Josie for a summer concert tour all over Europe. Cassie had acted as Josie's personal assistant and the two teenagers had traveled throughout Europe with great uncle Chun-li as chaperone. Finally they ended up in Paris for three weeks with Daisy and Gabriel.

"So where's Gabe?" Asked Link hoping to see his former CO

"I don't know where he is actually." Daisy admitted "When I woke up this morning he was already gone, he left a note saying that he had to check in with his new CO this morning.

"So where is he being stationed?" asked Jack wondering why Gabe wasn't coming back to the SGC.

"I've no idea." Daisy admitted, "He's been rather tight lipped about it, I just hope it's not more black-ops work."

General Hammond strode into the commissary nodding to his men, finally he approached SG 1's table.

"Stay seated everyone." He began as they began to stand

"Sir, would you care for some coffee?" Daniel asked him

"No thank you son, I've got a lot of work to do. I just had to stop here for a moment and give you some news." Smiling at his daughter he gave her a wink

"We heard General." Sam smiled "Daniel got the special dispensation today."

Hammond smiled "That is good news." He told them "But no this has to do with the restructuring of SG 1." He told them, startling all the others.

"What!" Jack jumped up as the others stared on in shock "Sir, there is no need to restructure SG 1. The President has given his seal of approval..."

Hammond held up his hand "Colonel, this comes from the president. I'm sorry." Facing the others he told them "As you know with the appropriations that we have gotten we now have 30 active SG teams, now all of our teams are five man teams with the exception of SG 1."

"So we aren't being broken up?" Daniel asked nervously

"Broken up?" Hammond stared at the team "What ever gave you that impression, no what I am doing is assigning you a fifth member."

"A fifth?" Jack shook his head "Sir we've tried this before if you remember and it didn't work out then. Couldn't you just leave us the way we are?"

"I'm sorry Jack." Hammond shook his head "But these are orders from the president himself, all SG teams are to be five man teams from now on."

"So who are we getting?" Jack asked hoping that whoever it was, wasn't going to get on his nerves.

Hammond opened a file he was holding "Well originally he was offered a CO's slot with one of the new SG Teams, but the President said that he was to be assigned to SG 1." The General stared at them "Apparently this man was chosen for you specifically by the President."

"Oh no." Jack sighed "A political appointee." He moaned to the others, that was all they needed. Some political soldier whose only worry was trying to get ahead.

Hammond ignored him and continued "Now he was then offered 2IC for SG 1, technically he outranks you Major Carter. He has more time in rate." He said staring at the woman who was obviously nervous.

"No way Carter is my 2IC, I won't have it any other way." Jack put his foot down, they could add a fifth member to his team but that was it.

Hammond ignored him "As I was saying he was offered 2IC but he turned that down, saying that he did not want to destroy the present teams dynamic. So he is coming to you as 3IC." Sam sighed in relief, he continued, "He has an excellent service record, had some trouble a number of years back and was out of the service for awhile but came back into the fold so to speak." He said staring at Jack who was beginning to see the light.

"This man general." Jack began looking at the others with a smile "He wouldn't be a medal of honor winner would he?"

Hammond smiled checking the file "Why yes Colonel he is a Medal of Honor winner."

Sam also smiled seeing what was going on "This man wouldn't be a navy man would he sir?"

Hammond looked into the file again trying not to laugh, "Yes major he is. Ah here he is now." The general smiled. The man strode over to the table; smiles lit all the faces there.

Stepping in front of Jack the man saluted, "Sir, Lieutenant Commander Gabriel Fuentes reporting for duty as 3IC of SG 1."

Jack returned the salute and held out a hand "Well commander, welcome to SG 1."

The End

Well what did you think? I hope that you liked the story, and whew! Am I glad that's over with, this is the second and longest fan-fic that I have ever written (The other is a Forever Knight story which you can find at Forever Knight's archive site also under my name.) Please e-mail any comments that you might have, any critisim will be appreciated to

There is a sequel coming, I don't know how long it will take me to write it. As you may have noted, in this story, references to Jacob "Jake" Carter Jr. were made. He will be a major character in that story, the Carter family is in for a shake up. Hopefully everything will turn out all right for them. The story is going to take place several months after the end of this one.

A brief synopsis of what I have so far, Jack and Janet are already married, and Janet is entering her ninth month of pregnancy. Daniel and Sam are preparing for their wedding day. Someone on SG 1 is going to be accused of murder, and someone is going to have to investigate the crime.

Coming soon: Murder on the Mountain.


End file.
